The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson
by Stephaniiie
Summary: AU/AH Bad boy Edward needs to be taught a lesson. So his teachers come up with a plan- ‘marry’ him to the best behaved girl in school! How will his ego survive spending ‘eternity’ with Bella Swan! Little OOC. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Prologue**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Enter, Cullen," Mr Hudson called in a bored voice. He was used to 'Cullen' being right outside his office. In fact, he didn't even have to wait for the harsh rap of knuckles on the door anymore. And that had nothing to do with the fact that there was a window in the door of the office.

The door opened and an extraordinarily good-looking boy, looking as bored as Mr Hudson sounded, came in. "Mr Hudson," he greeted as he sat down in the chair opposite the balding man. He sat back in the chair, the light glinting off his bronze hair. His startling green eyes were teasing, a cheeky glint passing through them as he put his feet up on the desk as though it was the most natural thing in the world which, to him, it probably was.

"Feet off the desk, Edward!" Hudson barked.

"Yes, Sir," Edward replied mockingly, removing his feet from the desk.

Mr Hudson ground his teeth together, obviously frustrated with the boy's sarcastic response but unable to work it. He counted to ten in his head and then sighed. "Why are you here this time then, Cullen?"

"For speaking the truth," the boy answered in an innocent voice. "And chucking a brick through Mrs Connell's car window. But she did practically ask for it."

Hudson pinched the bridge of his nose and ignored Edward's second statement. "Speaking the truth to whom?"

"That Swan girl." His tone was bitter and cross as he spoke and his perfect face turned into an expression so menacing, even a vampire would have been scared.

"I presume you mean Isabella Swan?" Mr Hudson's tone was reprimanding and practically worshipful. "She is a straight A grade student Cullen and _extremely_ well-behaved. She has a bright future ahead of her, quite unlike you at this point in time. Instead of saying nasty things to her, you should look up to her and take a leaf out of her book."

"I said that I told the truth not that I said nasty things to her." Edward smirked at his head teacher.

"Edward. You are in my office. Obviously, to you, the two things are mutually inclusive or you would not be sat where you are right now!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't know what you mean by 'mutually inclusive'."

"I mean the same, Cullen!" Hudson shouted. "This is exactly what I mean! You have great potential, Edward, but you squander it and use it to make trouble. I've had it up to here." He slammed his hand down on the desk. "I am not going to punish you anymore because you know that throwing bricks through teachers' windows is wrong and I know that suspension will not work. Edward, as much as I hate to 'give up' on a student, I cannot try to teach the un-teachable. Consider this your last warning."

"Last warning until what?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"Expulsion," Mr Hudson answered flatly.

Edward rolled his eyes, not at all deterred, and stood up. "Thanks Mr H. Nice doing business with you." And then he strolled out of the office.

"I told you not to call me Mr H!" Mr Hudson yelled after him, his face turning an unnatural shade of puce. He ground his teeth together again and closed his eyes, beginning to count to ten and mumbling to himself about 'early greys' although he didn't really have enough hair left to turn grey.

But before he even got to seven, he was interrupted. "Er… Mr Hudson?"

Mr Hudson opened his eyes to see a man in his forties with greying hair standing in front of him. He was fiddling nervously with the bottom of his suit blazer, something that really irritated Mr Hudson.

"Yes, Mr Marshall?" he asked Forks High's only psychology teacher.

"Well, sorry Sir, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Mr Cullen and I think I may have a solution to your problem," Mr Marshall said.

"If you think that you have a punishment that will work on Cullen, then you have my permission to try it, and may you have all of the luck in the world."

"Well… it's a bit long-winded… and it may take a while… but I'm pretty sure that it will set him straight."

Mr Hudson narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Mr Marshall's mysterious tone. "Let's hear it then."

"I have both Mr Cullen and Miss Swan in my psychology class and I am thinking of introducing a new project to their class, use them as red-herrings, so to say."

"What's the project and how will it stop Cullen from misbehaving?" Mr Hudson sighed as though he had little faith in his colleague.

"Well… it involves pairing one boy with one girl and… they have to pretend to be married. You know, live together, wear rings, spend all of their time with each other… everything that marriage entails except for the physical aspect…"

Hudson interrupted. "And how will this stop Cullen from…?"

"I was getting to that part. I can pair him up with Isabella Swan. She can teach him a lesson or two, I'm sure. And… perhaps there are a few things that she can learn from him too…"

"And you're almost certain that this will… 'set him straight'," Mr Hudson echoed his words, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You can never underestimate the power the psychological effect of a human example can have. I believe it may help Cullen to see the world differently and realise what he could do if he put his mind to it… The project may also be an incredible experience for the whole class to endure…"

Mr Hudson sighed again and considered it for a few minutes. He swivelled in his chair and stared blankly at the chart on his wall. It was a calendar of the year, with a little box for every day since he had started here at the beginning of the spring term. It was only two days until spring break now, but everyday that Mr Hudson had been replacing the previous head teacher, Mr Greene - who had decided to move to a girls' school, and Mr Hudson was now beginning to realise why - there was a little pencil scribble of appointments. And, most of them were reminding him of some type of punishment that Edward Cullen was currently serving. More recently, they simply read 'Cullen'.

His brow furrowed as he thought. "And when would this project begin and end?"

"The first week we return after spring break – it will need some preparing – and it would probably last for a few weeks."

Mr Hudson sucked in a deep breath and blew it out again as he came to his decision. "Very well. You can go ahead with this project and try your hardest to influence Cullen with the spectacular power of the human mind, but I personally don't think that it will make much of an impact. All I expect from this project is an angry Cullen and a brick through _your_ window, resulting in expulsion. I've given him his last warning now. If he puts one more toe out of line…" Hudson trailed off.

"Oh, you can't expel him during the project! It would leave Isabella with no partner and she would fail. The girl's never got below an A in her life- she'd probably die of a heart attack!" Mr Marshall said.

Mr Hudson was visibly irritated. "Well, _you_ keep him in check then."

"I'll try my best. It's got to be worth a try though, hasn't it?"

Though Hudson was not at all convinced that the project would even be worth that, he had run out of ideas so he would have to stick with whatever insane idea anyone else could come up with. "I guess so. It can't do much more harm. Another teacher is bound to get a brick through their window soon enough… or worse. But, after your little project, Cullen will not be protected from expulsion. He cannot know that he won't get expelled whilst participating in this or he will run amock.

"As soon as the project is over, Marshall, I'll give you that long. If the boy hasn't changed by then, he's going to be out of this school faster than he could throw a brick through my window… and I'd expect that he can do that pretty damn fast!" Hudson concluded, pointing to the door, an unsubtle hint that he wanted Mr Marshall to leave his office.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir," Mr Marshall said gratefully. He wore a huge grin as he stepped out of his boss' office, eager to put his plan into action. Un-teachable, indeed! He, Stephen Marshall, would be the one to prove that there was not an un-teachable student in the world, including Edward Cullen. After all, you can never over-estimate the power of the human mind… and the psychology behind it…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay! Hey guys! New story :D**

**Firstly, I am sorry that this is really quite short, but it is the prologue, so I'm not going to write loads for the prologue.**

**Second, this will be the only chapter about the teachers and in third person. I had to do it like that to explain the project and the reasoning behind it.**

**I know Edward is a little OOC, but that's how he's supposed to be. You know, Bella has to change him and all that. Bella won't be so OOC.**

**So… what did you think of it? I know there wasn't much of Bella and Edward, but I promise that the rest will be from their POVs. Was it fairly funny? I am trying to make this a little bit entertaining so… maybe?**

**Also, I am not that happy with the title so it may change, okay? Add this to alert or something and I'll tell you if I'm going to change the chapter or not in the next chappie and then you can take it off alert if you want to. Suggestions are very welcome.**

**Please, please, please leave me a review telling me what you think! Should I do more? Or is it a stupid idea and I should just stop NOW? Please tell me- I really like reviews!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**

**Steph**


	2. Chapter 1: New Term, New Friend?

**A/N- There is an important note for all readers of 'A Million More Mistakes' at the bottom of the A/N afterwards so if you read it, don't just ignore it, ok? And because I forgot this last time...**

**Disclaimer for this and all chapters- As much as I may wish and pray and dream that I own Twilight, I do not and I never will because my mind is simply not capable of such genius. For now, my mind is only capable of borrowing the characters that belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer as a boredom buster and I dream that one day I will be as successful as her… *sigh***

**XXX**

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 1- New Term, New… Friend?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

"Come on, come on!" I coaxed my old red truck as I drove closer and closer to the school. Getting up late on the first day back after spring break was not a great idea if I wanted to keep my perfect record. Which I did. But I knew that my excellent grades and spotless record were probably the causes of my lack of popularity. I mean, I didn't particularly mind that people said nasty things about me, both behind my back and to my face, but it was a bit of a bummer not having anyone there to stick up for me. Or even just to talk civilly to me. That was really all I asked of life.

I knew that there was a new girl starting today, but I didn't have high hopes for her. She was related to Edward Cullen; enough said.

Edward Cullen was the rebel of the school, the bad boy. Of course, he was the sexiest guy in the world and every girl in school would do anything for him… except for me. His stunning green eyes, strange bronze hair and shocking muscles did nothing for me at all. Sure, he was gorgeous and I'm not afraid to admit that, but you should never judge a book by its cover and I knew what was behind that cover: a player. But I seemed to be the only girl in Forks High that could actually see this. Or the only one that cared. It was a good thing that I hated the guy, though, because he sure hated me. That much had been made obvious several times, the most recent just two days before we broke up for spring break.

I sighed as I parked in my space. We didn't have aligned spaces or anything, but I had parked in this space ever since I had started here. Probably because it was the space furthest away from the school; the outcast, just like me.

I grabbed my bag and got out of my truck, starting to run through the rain that held a constant presence in Forks.

I flopped down in my seat just before the bell rang. Phew. I dug through my bag and pulled out my battered paperback copy of 'Wuthering Heights' before settling down to read throughout registration. It was lucky my tutor was an English Lit teacher.

Just a few minutes after me, Mrs Connell came through the door. "Morning class. Settle down please." There was no change in the noise level. Mrs Connell took a deep breath and yelled, "Shut up!"

Everyone fell quiet.

"Thank you," Mrs Connell said. I ignored her and stuck my nose back in my book. I was so absorbed that I didn't notice the unnatural silence that accompanied the door to the classroom creaking open and then shutting. I only paid attention to the change when a bell-like voice spoke.

"Um… sorry I'm late, Miss," it said. I looked up to see a girl stood by the door. She had short black hair that had been skilfully straightened to make it stick out in spikes and glittery blue eyes. She was thin in the extreme, small- a bit like a pixie- and wore what were clearly designer clothes. I could practically hear all of the boys in the classroom panting. I rolled my eyes; this must be the new Cullen.

"Ah. You must be Alice Cullen," Mrs Connell said, and I could tell that she was trying her hardest not to be judgemental. It looked hard and I didn't really blame her; I mean, it was only a few weeks ago that the most infamous boy in the school had thrown a brick through her car window because she gave him a well-deserved F and now his sister stood in front of her, joining her class.

"Yes," Alice replied. "Sorry about the late thing. My brother drove us today. I presume that means something to you."

"You could say that." Mrs Connell's tone was hard. She shook her head and waved a hand dismissively. "Take a seat."

Alice's beautiful eyes swept the classroom for an empty seat. From my back seat I could see almost everyone in the classroom sitting straighter, wanting her to sit next to them. For a moment, it was almost as though I could read their minds; she looks cool and she'd get them closer to Edward. I rolled my eyes and was about to start reading again, but then Alice did something that surprised me. She grinned at me and came to sit in the empty seat beside me. I blinked at her. Sorry, but in what strange parallel dimension would a Cullen choose to sit next to _me_?

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"Uh… hi," I muttered. I could feel the glares of my classmates on me, but I ignored them.

"Did you have a good spring break?"

"Um… yeah, I guess. It was… peaceful," I replied semi-honestly. Not so much peaceful. More like… boring and drama-free. "Did you?"

"Yes! I got to do so much shopping!" she exclaimed. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. What was it with girls and shopping? I didn't exactly fit your typical teenager (probably another cause for the lack of popularity), but I couldn't really see what girls got out of shopping anyway. Maybe Alice and I wouldn't get on that well. Especially not when she realised that the entire school hated me.

"I did go to a boarding school in Biloxi, but I didn't like it there much so my parents said I could come here with my brother," Alice continued.

"Edward," I practically growled.

"You know him?"

"I…" I trailed off. I was about to say 'hate him' but that might not have gone down too well. I decided to go for the nicest approach possible. "I know him. I am forced to sit next to him in biology." Great going, Bella. Is that really the _nicest_ approach?

"Oh." Alice stared at me for a moment. I could have hit myself; it was okay to say that to one of his 'followers' and get beat up, but his sister? No, that was just plain rude.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"I'm going to give you some advice," she announced under her breath.

Now it was my turn to stare at her in utter bewilderment. "_Why_?"

"Because you look like a nice person, I'm sure we're going to be friends, and I don't want you to screw your life up," Alice replied.

"Um… okay." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Don't date my brother. Don't talk to my brother. Hell, don't even go near my brother!" she ground her teeth together.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Why would I want to go near Edward Cullen? And why would he allow me to get that close? Sheesh. I guessed she would soon learn.

"Don't worry. That's never going to happen," I said after a rather long surprised pause.

"No, I mean it!" Alice exclaimed, clearly not having processed what I had said yet. "He's an arrogant pig and… wait, what?"

"I hate your brother. He _is_ an arrogant pig. He is a player and he is disgusting. No offence intended."

"Come again?" Alice gaped at me.

"Player. It's another word for man-whor…"

"Yes, I know what you mean by player! Did you just say that you hate my brother?" She looked utterly shocked.

"Yes," I answered slowly, not sure as to whether she'd taken offense, so I added, "The feeling's mutual though."

"Mutual? As in he hates you too?" Alice asked, looking me up and down as I nodded. "I'm surprised," she continued. "You look like just his type."

I shuddered. "He has a type? I'd have thought road-kill would be his type as long as it was willing to go to bed with him." I rolled my eyes and then remembered that Alice was his sister. Again. "Sorry."

But, to my relief, she was laughing. "That is very true," she said. "And no offense taken. I can't help being related to him so as long as you don't hold it against me, I think that we're going to get on great." She grinned at me. "United by a hatred of my brother. I never thought I'd meet another girl that doesn't worship him."

Now I laughed. Maybe I had been wrong before; perhaps Alice and I _could_ be friends after all…

***

"Ugh. Look at him strolling around like he owns the place. Stupid asshole." Alice dropped her fork on the table and pushing her plate of pasta away disgusted. I know- I was surprised that she sat with me too.

I turned to look in the direction that she was to see Edward walking to his usual 'cool' table with a stunning blonde girl tucked under his arm who looked like she could hyperventilate at any second. I rolled my eyes when I recognised her; Shelby Cummings from the year above us. But then again, Edward could get anyone he wanted, even if they were twenty years older.

"What is that, like, _his_ table or something?" Alice fumed as conversation on the table that Edward sat down at suddenly ceased and everyone turned to talk to him.

"Or something," I muttered, picking at my own pasta. "I think of it more as a cult. An evil one."

Alice snorted. "So who are the jocks, and girls, he's sat with anyway?"

"His gang and his fan-club," I answered.

"He has a fan-club?" Alice quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Er… yes. And I think you and me are the only two girls not to join. I mean, some of them even have t-shirts, for crying out loud! It's like a religion. They are that close to worshipping him."

Alice laughed out loud.

"I'm not joking."

But Alice's attention was focused on Edward's table again. "Who's the blonde?"

"Jasper Hale. His sister, Rosalie, was like the female version of Edward before she graduated last year so of course he had to be in Edward's gang." I frowned. "You know, I've never actually thought about this before, but he's only got one thing in common with Edward: trouble-making. He's the quiet rebel while Edward is the attention-seeking one. And, the biggest difference, I've never seen him with a girl hanging off his arm like Edward always has. He has plenty of girls after him, obviously, but he always turns them down. Personally I think he's gay. Or emo. Or both." I stopped talking to take a sip of my milkshake.

Alice frowned. "He's gay?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. I guess I've never seen him with a guy hanging off his arm either. Why? Are you interested?" I teased.

"Of course not! He's Edward's friend!" Alice glared at me and I quickly back peddled.

"Joking, Alice."

She pulled her pasta back in front of her and started picking at it again. "What lessons do you have this afternoon?"

"Um… Trig and… oh no!"

"What?"

"Psychology," I moaned. "I hate that damn class!"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Well, the subject itself isn't that terrible, but your brother is in my class and he has this habit of trying to make my life as miserable as possible. Not to mention that the teacher, Mr Marshall, is very… passionate about his subject. He likes using us as guinea-pigs to see how the human mind works. Next I expect we'll have to look after fish or something."

"What would that prove?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but last term we had to do an hour's meditation every morning before school to see if it made us calmer. Edward used it as an excuse to be an hour late for school nearly every day."

"Well… maybe whatever you do won't be as bad as that," Alice suggested.

"When do you have psychology?"

"I don't. I don't do it."

I sighed and looked over to the 'cool table' in time to see Edward get up and tow his little friend towards the hatchet where he could dump his plateful of untouched food.

"Alert, ignorant twat approaching," I mumbled to Alice.

She looked around and her teeth ground together. And then, she stuck her foot out, tripping her brother. He dropped the tray with a clatter, the plate smashing on the floor and the food splashing all over Shelby's dress. She squealed as he steadied himself and then turned to glare at whoever had tripped him.

"Alice!" I squeaked, mortified as everyone else in the canteen turned to glare at us.

"Oops, sorry Edward," she said, beaming. "I really must watch where I leave my big feet!"

Edward glared at her and shouted, "Alice, what the _hell_ do you think…?" And then he caught sight of me and changed his sentence, lowering his voice as he spoke. "Why are you sat with _her_?!"

"_Her_ name is Bella," Alice spat. "And she's my friend."

I glowed at her words. Really? I was her friend?

"I don't care what her name is!" Edward hissed. "Are you trying to dissolve my reputation? Because it's working!"

I flushed as more and more people turned to watch the almost-silent squabble between the siblings.

"Believe it or not, _Edward_, your reputation isn't one to be proud of!"

Edward glared at her menacingly. The expression on his face was terrifying. And then, he turned and dragged Shelby out of the cafeteria. Everyone, including me, stared at Alice. Edward never lost an argument.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped at someone watching. Almost instantly, everyone turned their attention back to their food. Then she smiled at me and held her hand up.

And, in that one instant, two things became clear: Alice Cullen was _not_ someone to be messed with and… Alice Cullen was my friend. I grinned back at her and slapped her hand in a high-five.

**Edward POV**

"Who's the new girl?" Mitchell asked, after we had got outside the cafeteria. I grimaced. Stupid Alice. Why couldn't she just stay at her stupid boarding school? Now I had to admit that my sister was sitting with the most un-cool person in the whole school. Admittedly, _Bella_ could have been a nice person and she was stunning, but she was such a kiss-ass.

"Her name's Alice," I replied, hoping that I wouldn't be asked how I knew that.

"How do you know that?" Lindsay questioned. Why did Cole have to date that nosy cow?

"She's… um… my sister," I confessed, trying to ignore Mason's questioning glance. I knew what it meant: _why has she come back?_

"I didn't know you had a sister," Carter said.

I rolled my eyes. "That's because I never told you. Ugh, I have psychology this afternoon," I moaned, quickly changing the subject.

"I wonder what _interesting_ project he's got for us this time." Mason saved me.

"If it's anything like the dum meditating thing, Mr Marshall might be found dead in his bed tonight." Connor ran his fingers through his brown hair, seemingly buried in his own thoughts- which probably consisted of trying to discover the best way of murdering Mr Marshall.

Unlike Connor, I didn't mind Mr Marshall too much. Sure he was… bizarre and well, bizarre, but he was the only teacher in the school who would let me get away with whatever I wanted. He never even sent me to the head's office and that was where I spent most of my time these days. Not because I'm always naughty, but just because I always get caught on the odd occasion…

"Maybe he'll make us look after an egg," Mitchell suggested. "I read something about a school that did that."

"Ooh!" we all mocked. "Mitchell read something!"

He flushed and shut up then.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," I sighed as the bell rang for next period. "I just hope it's nothing too drastic."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Haha! In your dreams Edward! XD**

**Wow! Guys, what a fantastic response!!!! I honestly cannot believe it! 28 reviews for just the prologue?! I was expecting 10 or something like that, not flipping 28!!! Thank you so, so much! I honestly cannot tell you how thankful I am. Really.**

**I'd just like to tell you that I live in England and go to school in England so I have no idea what an American school is like so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes there. Feel free to point them out and I'll do my best to put it right.**

**Also, I am going to say this now: Bella and Edward are not going to fall into each others arms the moment they get paired. They have to experience some stuff together first, they can't fall in love just like that *clicks fingers***

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit dull, but I had to introduce Alice and Jasper and some of the other characters. Emmett and Rose will be in this, but they've graduated from school so they won't be in it as much as the others.**

**And when Alice says she hates Edward, she doesn't really HATE him, she just doesn't like the player that he's become if that makes any sense…**

**For now, the title is going to stay the same. If it's going to change, I will notify you before-hand.**

**In the next chapter… Bella and Edward will be finding out about the project and who they are paired with! What fun! I bet you can guess their reactions to THAT… XD**

**Right. And now the bad news: I probably won't be able to update until Sunday or maybe even later. I am very sorry. You can threaten me all you like but it's not just me being lazy or having writers block, I honestly am very busy. I am in a play this weekend (dress rehearsal tomorrow) so yeah. And I have two fanfics and one proper story on the go so I won't be able to write all of them in my time in between so I don't know which ones will be updated and which ones won't, okay? If it's this one, consider yourselves very lucky ;)**

**Oh and just one more thing- I am not going to do song quotes as I did in 'A Million More Mistakes' but I'll do a little song recommendation that I was listening to while writing or something because I know some people liked that. So one of my favourite songs at the moment is 'Battlefield' by Jordin Sparks. That song rocks so much and I am listening to it right now! :D Go listen if you haven't heard it yet!**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, please continue to leave them whether you like it, love it, hate it or just WTF? IE- PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**

**::: TO ALL READERS OF 'A MILLION MORE MISTAKES':::**

**I did intend to update today because of the whole 'no updating until Monday' thing, but I actually do not have the next chapter finished yet. So that will become priority and I will try my very hardest to get chapter 33 up ASAP. I might be able to do it tomorrow, but I might not so please bear with me! I am going to leave a sneak preview here because you are obviously such loyal readers to be reading this as well ;)**

"_She is going to be alright isn't she?" I asked quietly, breaking the uncomfortable silence._

_The pause Edward left before he answered told me everything I needed to know._

"_She'll probably be fine," he said, though his tone rang with uncertainty._

**That is all I can give you and I am so sorry! Seriously, there are two more sentences than that so far. As I've said, it will take priority and I will try my hardest to update it tomorrow or Friday. I cannot say sorry enough times :(**


	3. Chapter 2: The Project

**Well… I had time to write! :D So here's your next chapter!**

**XXX**

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 2- The Project**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

"Psychology, Edward." Mason grinned mockingly at me, running his hand through his dark hair.

"Or you could say torture," I sighed. "I mean, seriously, first day back after spring break and they decide to let that moron loose on us with a new project!"

Mason shuddered and then the bell rang.

"Oh dear, we're late," I said sarcastically as we started to climb the 41 stairs to the psychology rooms. "Bet you five bucks Marshall will be later then we are."

"Bet you he won't. He'll be too eager about the new project," Mason disagreed.

"You got yourself a bet," I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Sucker," Mason said, shaking the outstretched hand.

I simply quirked an eyebrow at him as we reached the top of the stairs. We paused outside the door and then, I slowly opened it. People were sitting on desks, chatting, although that didn't mean anything special in Mr Marshall's class. I peered round the corner at Mr Marshall's desk to see it empty.

"Ha, Mason. You owe me five bucks!" I said, holding out my hand.

"That prat Marshall. Why can't he ever show up on time?" Mason grumbled, putting a five-dollar bill on the palm of my hand. He went over to his usual space next to Sadie Piper, his current girl, and I looked around the classroom for an empty space.

I took the seat next to Jennifer Dean, who looked like she could have died and gone to heaven when I pulled out the chair next to her. I rolled my eyes; couldn't she tell that I was only sitting there to avoid being sat next to Alice's new _friend_. I was surprised that Bella hadn't died of the shock of having someone actually speak to her, to be honest. Freak.

Then, the door opened and, ten minutes late, Mr Marshall came into the classroom. "Hi class. Sorry I'm late. I just had some last minute preparations to make to your new project…" At this, the whole class exchanged uneasy glances. I saw Jennifer move her chair closer to mine, trying – and completely failing – to be subtle.

"What's this project then, Sir?" I called out.

"Ah, Mr Cullen." He grinned at me. "You may well ask." What the hell? The guy never made sense.

"Are you gonna tell us then?" I asked rudely.

"I am indeed." He switched on the over-head projector and a slide-show came up on the board. The title of the slideshow made me feel uneasy: 'marriage'. Now, don't get me wrong, but commitment is really not my thing. I do one-night-stands, not big white weddings. I really hoped that he wasn't being serious.

"This term," Mr Marshall started, "you shall each be marrying one of your classmates."

I saw all of the girls' attention turn to me and I looked round the class for a girl I wouldn't mind marrying. And I severely hoped that this was metaphorical. After one day, I'd be filing for a divorce.

"Can I marry Mason, Sir?" I said.

"You'll be paired with a girl, Cullen," Mr Marshall responded.

"Well…" I looked round again, "how about… Mercy then, Sir?" I wanted to get a good one before they all went. Mercy's jaw dropped as I said her name and she stared at me, hopeful. I winked at her.

"Actually, Edward, I've paired you all up myself. Now, before I tell you who you are paired with, I will tell you the details of this assignment." He walked up and down in front of the board. "Basically, you will have to live with your partner from Friday – in two days - until the end of term…"

"But that's five weeks!" I protested.

"Yes, I know that, Edward. The third week you will get a break from your partner to see how different your life is. This project is supposed to depict what marriage is really like and is supposed to teach you how to co-operate with other people. Marriage is about commitment and working things out together. Consider yourselves lucky that this project is five weeks long because marriage is for eternity.

"So… as I was saying before Cullen interrupted… you will be living with your partner, as real couples do and…"

"Does that include…?" Mason spoke up this time, but Mr Marshall interrupted him before he could say the word that all non-Biology teachers hated.

"If you are incredibly desperate to include the physical aspect of marriage in this project then I can't stop you, but please be sure to be safe."

I grinned at Mason across the room.

"Now… you will live together and must spend as much time together as possible. I will be giving you a log book in which you will write your experiences and record your feelings…"

"Like a diary?" I questioned.

"Will you two stop interrupting?" Mr Marshall shouted. Then he cleared his throat and started again. "Yes, a bit like a diary. It's not compulsory that you fill in the log book, but a 10 page essay should be handed in at the end of the project, approximately two pages for each week, including the week of separation because you will have to say how you felt being away from your 'other half'."

"Free," I interrupted again, but Mr Marshall ignored me.

"The writing cannot be huge or I will ask you to re-do it. This essay will be graded and, yes, it is important so no goofing off." Mr Marshall looked pointedly at me and then turned his gaze on Mason for a second. Then he cleared his throat again. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Mr Marshall," we chorused.

"Right. Now, I will tell you who your husband or wife will be for the next few weeks. When I call your names, go and sit with your partners." He shuffled through some papers he had in his hand and then read out the first names, "Daniel Jackson and Megan Bailey." I saw Megan blush out of the corner of my eye and Daniel grin at her. I rolled my eyes.

"Seth Hunter and Amy Walker." This time, Amy pouted, looking pointedly at me. All I could say was that I was felt sorry for Seth.

"Kyle Barlow and Gabby Wilmott. Rob Wilson and Calleigh Archer. Samuel Douglas and Emilie Parker."

As far as I could see there was no order to the names, they were completely random. They weren't done alphabetically or anything, so there was no way I could work out who I was with.

"Mercy Jameson and Peter Richards."

Damn. Well, there went my hand-picked girl.

"Mason Roberts and Heidi Pickford."

I grinned at Mason who grimaced. Nothing worse than being paired with an ex.

And then my name was read out. "Edward Cullen and…"

The remaining girls sat up straight and seemed to strain their ears, if that was at all possible.

But the name that left his lips was typically the one I least wanted to hear. This was a situation worse than being paired with your ex. A situation that made me take back what I said about 'not minding Mr Marshall'.

"Isabella Swan."

"What?!" I shrieked, but I wasn't the only one. The whole class fell silent and turned to stare, or to glare depending on their gender, at Bella. Well, blow me down and feed me parts of my own anatomy. Little miss goody-two-shoes had just shouted at a teacher.

**Bella POV**

No, no, no! Of all of the boys in the class I had to 'marry' that one! What the hell was Mr Marshall thinking?!

"What?!" I yelled without thinking.

A smile that clearly said that this was expected appeared on Mr Marshall's face. "Mr Cullen, Miss Swan. If you have a problem, please see me at the end but in the meantime, please move to sit together."

Unwilling to go against a teacher's wishes, I gathered my books and moved to sit next to Edward, cussing under my breath. I very rarely swore, but this was one of those special occasions.

"What a retard," Edward was muttering to himself. "Putting me with that kiss-ass, suck up, stupid, little…"

"Look," I hissed, "I don't like this any more then you do, okay? So just shut up and deal with it."

He looked shocked that I had spoken to him for a second, but then he whispered, "Has my pathetic sister rubbed off on you then?"

"Perhaps," I sniffed, "or maybe I've just wanted to say that to you since forever."

He ground his teeth together. "As soon as the lesson's over, we're demanding to swap partners."

"That would be my pleasure, _Cullen_," I spat.

"That's good then, _Swan_, because I am not pretending to be married to _you_. Never ever. I'd rather have parts of myself eaten by wild creatures then spend eternity with you. And if you expect me to actually bother doing this for a _grade_ then you are so wrong."

"Oh don't worry. I don't expect intelligence from someone like you," I said.

He glared at me. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

I smiled sweetly. "Oh. Nothing."

He growled and went back to complaining under his breath.

Mr Marshall finished reading out the names and then went on to tell us about other things we had to do in this ridiculous project. Looking after fish would have been so much better than this. Uncharacteristically, I ignored the teacher and spent the last part of the lesson in a glaring contest with my so-called 'husband'.

Finally, the bell sounded. The rest of the class spilled from the room hurriedly, only Mason bothering to look back to where Edward and I stood, fuming, in front of Mr Marshall's desk. I saw him laugh once at Edward and then he followed the rest out.

Mr Marshall turned to us as soon as the door closed behind the class. "Is there a problem, you two?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Edward fumed. "I am _not_ 'marrying' _her_."

"Sorry Edward, but that's who I paired you with," Mr Marshall said.

"Can't I marry someone I don't despise?"

"No, Cullen. Your partner is Bella and nothing you say, or do, can change that."

Now I spoke up. "But Mr Marshall… that's not fair…"

He looked at me with an amused expression on his face. "I never thought I'd see the day you argued with a teacher, Miss Swan."

"Yes, but this is ridiculous," I said. "I hate him and he hates me. Isn't the idea of marriage to spend eternity with someone you love?"

"Well, you'll have to work around your differences then," Mr Marshall said.

"But…" Edward started.

Mr Marshall interrupted him. "Edward, I really think that this project will help you."

"Help?!" he exploded. "_Help_ me?! Sorry, Sir, but what are you on?"

Mr Marshall chuckled. "Nothing, Edward. I honestly believe that it will."

"But what about me?" I protested at the same time as Edward said,

"Marrying her is not going to help me."

"Okay, guys. Look. The project officially starts on Friday. Next Friday, I will speak to you and if you are still trying to rip each others throats out, then I will consider…"

"Changing partners?" Edward suggested hopefully.

"No. But I will consider a negotiation."

Edward pulled a face.

"Now, go home and make the most of your last two days alone," Mr Marshall said, pointing to the door.

We sighed simultaneously and headed for the door. Edward opened it and went out first, where Mason pounced on him.

"So?"

"Fat lot of good that was," Edward said, irritated, and then he quoted Mr Marshall, "'You'll have to work around your differences.' Ugh, what is his problem?"

Mason laughed at him. "Ah, tough luck Edward!"

"I'm right here, you know," I said in a clipped tone.

"Oh, I know," Mason said. He turned round and winked at me. "So what do you think of being with Edward?"

"Is that a joke?" I growled.

Mason laughed. "No."

"Well, in that case, this grade may be the very first one I ever fail," I snapped. "Purposefully." And then I turned and started down the stairs.

I heard Mason go, "Oooh!" and I rolled my eyes. Prats.

I stormed out of the door and over to my car, but then I heard someone calling my name.

"What?" I snapped spinning to look at who had come up behind me. I tried to keep my bad mood in check when I saw who it was. "Oh. Hi Alice."

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"You will never guess what our new project is in psychology," I said, shaking my head angrily.

"So you're not looking after fish then?" she checked.

I scoffed. "Huh. I wish."

"Wow. Must be bad."

"The word bad times twenty-six does not cover how terrible this really is," I grumbled.

"So it's bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad…" Alice started, counting the 'bad's on her fingers.

"Yes, Alice, I get it," I interrupted. "It is super-bad."

"Well what is it?"

"We have to…" I started, but I was interrupted.

"Oi! Edward's sister!" Mason called from across the lot. "Leave Edward's wife alone!"

I looked over in time to see Edward push Mason to the ground and storm off toward his Volvo stony-faced.

Alice quirked an eyebrow at me, confused. "Wife?"

"We have to pretend to 'marry' a classmate. Just my luck that I get paired with that stupid pig."

Rather than sympathising with me as I presumed she would, Alice squealed excitedly. "Oh my God!" she gasped. "That means you're my sister-in-law!"

"Alice!" I moaned. "Did you hear me wrong or something? I have to pretend to be _married_ to Edward!"

"Oh." She frowned slightly. "Well, at least it's not forever. I have to be his sister for my whole life!"

"He doesn't hate you!" I pointed out.

"He doesn't hate you either," Alice said.

Suddenly, a silver car drew up beside us and the window on the drivers' side came down with a whirr. "Come on Alice," Edward said moodily.

She rolled her eyes at me and smirked. "See you tomorrow." She started towards the passenger side of Edward's car, but then she stopped and turned back to me. "When does this project start properly?"

"Friday," I replied, ignoring Edward's piercing glare.

"Come to our house first. Then you don't even have to pay that idiot any attention." She grinned. "It'll be like a slumber party!"

I sighed. "To be honest, Alice, I'm thinking of just dropping the grade altogether."

"You're not the only one," Edward muttered crossly.

"You won't do that," Alice predicted. "Maybe this project won't be that bad. It's not going to kill you to try."

I couldn't reply to that so I just shook my head and waved at her before turning and walking toward my truck to go back to my house as a single girl for one of the last times.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So Bella and Edward are starting the project on Friday!! And they are not happy about it :D Lol**

**OMFC!!!! Guys. I cannot believe the response that this has got! 56 reviews for a prologue and one chapter?! This is insanity. Thank you so, so, so, so much for all of the lovely reviews and well-wishes for the play. It's going well so far. We have done three of the five performances now so… so far so good :D But seriously, I cannot be more thankful for the reviews. So here is the next chapter- your reward :D**

**What did you think of this chapter and their responses? Anything entertaining? Even in the slightest?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you so much.**

**Steph**


	4. Chapter 3: Edward's Den

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 3- Edward's Den**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

I was still fuming when Charlie came in the door that night.

"Hey Bells," he said, grinning as he hung up his belt.

"Hi," I replied in a tone that clearly reflected my bad mood.

Charlie frowned as he came into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. "What's up with you?"

I set his plate of lasagne in front of him and sat down to start my own without saying anything.

"Well?" Charlie pressed, picking up his own fork and starting to eat.

"I have to _marry_ Edward Cullen," I spat, my anger flaring again.

Charlie froze. "What?"

I quickly corrected myself. "Not really marry him, marry him but… near enough," I semi-explained. "It's for a stupid psychology project that's supposed to teach us about what marriage is really like." I scoffed at that. "And Mr Marshall had to pair me up with _Cullen_ of all people!"

Charlie was still frowning, but he had continued to eat, which was a good sign. "And what does this… project entail?"

"I have to live with him for three weeks," I told him. "I actually have to stay in the same room as Edward Cullen. Ugh, it is so annoying!"

There was a pause.

"You'll come round to the idea," Charlie said eventually. "You always do. I'm sure he's a nice boy when you get to know him."

"I'm sure he's no better when you get to know him," I retorted. "Besides, I'd sooner get to know the dust under my bed before getting to know _him_."

Charlie chuckled and I glared at him.

He backtracked quickly. "Bella, it's three weeks. It's not forever. You'll get over it. Just put up with the boy for that long."

I stared at him in amazement. "Aren't you going to get all panicky at the thought of me living with a boy?"

Charlie sighed, serious again. "No. Bella, I know that you don't think that this is a very good project, but I disagree with you. I'm not sure what your teacher wants you to get out of it, but kids are marrying far too young these days. It's about time that they learnt that marriage isn't all it seems to be. You know that 50% of marriages end in divorce?"

"Yes, Dad, you've told me."

"I just don't want you to finish up the way your mother and I did. This project will probably do you some good and will make you youngsters learn that marriage and families are things to think seriously about."

"Dad, I have nothing against the project at all, but I would never marry Edward Cullen. I despise him. I thought you were supposed to marry someone you love?"

"You marry someone you think you love," Charlie corrected me. "It doesn't always last forever. You two will just have to work together and I'm sure you won't hate him after a while. He's probably a nice guy."

"You don't know him," I mumbled.

"But I know his father."

Now that caught my attention. "You do?"

"Yes. Dr Cullen- he works at the hospital. I run into him occasionally. He's one of the nicest people I've ever met and I can't imagine him to raise a bad child. It's probably just his behaviour inside school; showing off for the girls."

I had never considered Edward's behaviour a show, but now that Charlie mentioned it, I supposed it was possible… wait, what? No! No, I was not defending Edward Cullen! His behaviour was him completely. He was a player. Period.

"So when do you start your project?" Charlie wondered.

"Friday," I answered.

"And you'll bring this young man to meet me?"

I cringed; I could only imagine that. But, then again, Edward would probably have to stay here some time…

"Um… sometime," I said, "but probably not on Friday. I think I'm going to stay there first. See, Edward's got a sister, Alice, who's my friend so it'd be nice to have someone else there who hates him almost as much as I do."

"Bella." Charlie was stern now. "Give the poor guy a break. He can't be all that bad."

"No, you're right," I sighed. "He's worse."

"Just get on with him, get a good grade and then you never have to speak to the guy again, okay Bells?"

I gritted my teeth and speared my lasagne with my fork. Stupid Mr Marshall. I couldn't wait until next week when we could 'negotiate'.

**Edward POV**

The journey home with Alice had been silent… until now.

"Why, Edward?" she asked quietly.

"Why what?"

Alice sighed and hesitated, as though she was thinking of how to word something. "Why are you like you are?"

"And that wasn't vague at all." I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I mean!" Alice cried. "Why are you so rude?! So… immature and… just plain pathetic."

"Ouch," I said, acting hurt. "But, honestly, Alice, I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do," she said. "Bella told me everything. All about your girlfriends, your attitude, your… everything. You never used to be like that. I just want to know why you'd let Carlisle down like that. Doesn't he do anything?"

"Of course he has," I replied honestly. "He's tried everything. But he's given up. Even the teachers have given up on punishing me."

"Do you not care?" Alice asked.

I sighed, unwilling to tell her anything. "I used to."

"But…?" she pressed.

I felt my lips set into a frown; a sign that I wasn't going to say anything more on the subject. I wasn't willing to discuss the reasons behind my behaviour with my sister of all people.

Alice sighed, understanding the sign. "You know, Edward," she said, "you should really change before it's too late."

I scoffed at her words and then turned the radio up, effectively ending all conversation until we got home.

***

I lay on my bed that evening, playing with my phone contemplating calling Mason or one of the guys. But then, I had an idea. I had no idea where this sudden flash of whatever it was had come from, and I wasn't sure whether I was grateful for it or not, but I decided that there was no harm in trying.

I slid off of my bed and crept along the corridor and up the second flight of stairs. I held my breath when a stair creaked, but Alice didn't come running to see why I was going up to the third floor, so I presumed that I was safe and proceeded on up.

I reached the top of the stairs and silently walked along the corridor until I reached the familiar oak, panelled door. There was a nail hammered wonkily into the wood and a hand-painted sign hanging on wire that was dangling from the nail. I smiled slightly as I traced the painted words with my finger: '_Edward's Den- Keep Out'_. Well, that was what it had once said. Half the letters were missing now so instead it read _'Ewrd's Dn- eep ut'_ but it didn't matter.

Hesitantly, I reached for the door handle. I twisted it gently, careful not to pull it off as I always used to. I remembered accidentally locking myself inside and laughed once at my boyish stupidity. I took a step inside and shut the door behind me, deeply inhaling the musty, old-wood smell that used to be so much a part of my life.

Then I saw it: the familiar shape hidden under a grey-white sheet. What used to be my most prized possession and had then been abandoned, just like my old life of A grades and perfect tardy records. Carefully, I took one end of the dirtied sheet between the index finger and thumb of my right hand and pulled. The sheet fell away effortlessly revealing the dark brown willow frame of my once-loved piano.

I lifted the lid and stared at the ivory keys for a long moment and then I sat down on the stool and rested my hands on a few of the keys, the C chord playing at a very low volume. The feel of the keys under my fingers brought back so many memories that I had forced into the back of my mind.

I pushed the memories away again and gently started to play the melody that naturally came to me… the melody that haunted my past full of untold secrets.

I played softly to myself until I couldn't do it any longer. Then, I shut the lid again and threw the sheet back over the piano, hiding it away with my memories; I couldn't afford to let memories like that into my life right now. But deep down I knew that hiding the piano now wouldn't make much difference- the damage had been done and I'd let the memories in. Now I'd have to fight them off with all the willpower I had.

I went back down the stairs to my bedroom and retrieved my phone back off my bed. While I had been gone, I had missed three calls, all from Mason. I rolled my eyes and called him back, preparing for more taunts about the stupid psychology project that landed me with my worst enemy as a wife.

**Bella POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ There was that annoying beeping noise again. Ugh. Why wouldn't it just leave me alone?

"Go away," I mumbled.

But the beeping continued. Suddenly, my sleep-fogged brain realised what it was and I reached out to turn my alarm clock off and go back to sleep. But my hand came down and slapped the top of my desk. I opened my eyes and looked at the desk. Underneath my hand there was a fluorescent pink post-it note. I sighed and pulled the sticky note off, trying to ignore the irritating alarm.

'_Nice try Bells'_ it read in Charlie's familiar scrawl. _'Get up and find it.'_

I groaned and lay back in bed, deciding to ignore the alarm for as long as humanely possible. That wasn't long at all. I must've lasted for about one minute before it annoyed me beyond ignoring it and I got out of bed to look for it.

An hour and a half later, I pulled into the school parking lot. I headed for my usual space but, to my intense surprise, a silver Volvo had already taken it. I ground my teeth together. Was he trying to irritate me to death before we had to start the project?

I was surprised at my sudden irritation at Edward; though it was inevitable, he hadn't actually done anything that bad yet. The space was open to anyone. I reluctantly parked next to it and proceeded to the form room.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called, waving to me the moment I set foot inside the classroom. Everyone looked first to Alice and then at me, making my face turn inhumane shades of red. I hurried to my seat next to Alice and sat down, too embarrassed to be surprised that she still wanted to sit next to me.

"Hey Alice," I greeted her, dumping my bag on the desk.

"What's up with you?" she wondered.

"I am not a morning person," I grumbled.

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by the door banging open and three girls coming in. Kelsey Jones was in the middle, crying her eyes out and Rosey and Kara either side of her, trying to comfort her, though she looked like she was way beyond that.

The classroom fell silent and all of the other girls crowded round. Alice and I exchanged glances and listened closely to the conversation.

"What happened?" Kyra asked nosily.

"He… he… he," Kelsey gasped between sobs.

"Broke up with her!" Rosey helped her out.

There was a chorus of gasps, 'what?'s and 'no!'s. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"It was terrible," Kelsey wailed. "He called me Chelsea and then he told me that it was… o… o…over!"

"How could he do that?" someone else asked.

"Yeah, didn't you only get together yesterday?"

Kelsey nodded miserably, and I heard Alice's chair scrape the floor noisily as she stood up beside me. _Please_ say she isn't about to do what I think she is.

"What did you just say?" Alice demanded. I groaned softly. Yes, she is.

Everyone turned to stare at Alice and the only sound was a quiet sniff from Kelsey.

"Did you just say that you got together _yesterday_?!"

"Yes," Kelsey replied.

"I'm sorry but in what kind of twisted world would you be this upset because of a guy that you got together with yesterday?"

"Alice," I mumbled.

She ignored me. "Come on, Kelsey! He must be a jerk to break up with you that quickly!"

"Alice," I said a bit louder as a sharp intake of breath went round the classroom.

"He's evil! You should be glad that he's dumped you. A guy that… that… callous doesn't deserve a girl like you… a girl at all!"

"Alice!" I warned, but it was too late.

Becca stood up too. "Who do you think you are?" she demanded of Alice.

"I beg your pardon." Alice glared at her, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Nobody, not even his sister, can speak about Edward Cullen like that," Becca spat, tossing her black hair out of her eyes.

"It was Edward?" Alice enquired. Her tone was polite, but I could see the glint of anger hidden behind her startling blue eyes.

"Of course. Who else would _Kelsey_ be that upset over? He isn't callous and she was damn lucky that he even _looked_ at her."

Then, Mrs Connell came in. Alice sank back down into her seat, muttering incoherently.

"I did try to warn you," I said.

"That boy is such a jerk!" Alice spat vehemently. "How dare he pick up girls like that and then drop them the day after?"

"I told you about this yesterday," I reminded her.

"Yes, but it's one thing hearing about it and another completely to see it in action," Alice said.

I shrugged.

"He is so dead. No, he is more than dead. He is… ugh! A jerk," she repeated.

"Well, I bet that Edward would say you were a jerk if he could hear you now," I joked.

Alice made a face. "Touché."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I had to finish on that word- it is just my new fave word at the moment :D**

**I have to admit that I'm not very happy with this chapter but, hopefully, you liked it more than I did.**

**And, because I forgot to mention it last chapter, who totally loves Mason?! I didn't intend to make him a big character on any scale, but I might bring him in a bit more now. Not as in huge, huge character, but I want to mention him more because I just love him XD**

**Sorry times a million about the whole updating thing on all of my stories because I seem to be really falling behind on updating at the moment. I'm just finding it really difficult to get chapters finished right now and also writing has had to take a back-seat when it is competing against homework, plays and other stuff. But there are less than three weeks left of school now so I'll be able to do a lot more writing soon… probably. I don't have an amazing social calendar so there will probably be more updates.**

**And, just to warn you, there probably won't be another update for a while because I am going to Thorpe Park on Thursday!!!! I am so excited!!!! :D For those of you who don't live in the UK, Thorpe park is a theme park and it is amazing :D**

**This is an updating schedule I'd like to keep to if it is at all possible:**

**Tomorrow (Wednesday)- I will try to get chapter 33 of A Million More Mistakes up because I know that that is waaay over-due an update.**

**Thursday- No updates :D**

**Friday- The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Obviously, I can't guarantee any of that, but that is what I will try to do. I am sorry if I can't update them that fast but I should be able to.**

**Also, I do NOT INTEND to bring Jacob into the story at the moment. I might change my mind but I really do despise him so I might just write a story where he IS NOT IN IT!!! I hope that answered your question Sarilin! I can appreciate how hard it is to type his name ;)**

**And thank you so much for the reviews!!! But (and I want to say this in a nice way…) this story has more than 300 hits for every chapter so maybe a few more of you could leave a little feedback? It would really mean the world to me. I accept anonymous reviews if you don't have an account and constructive criticism is welcome as long as it is constructive.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thank you so much**

**Steph**


	5. Chapter 4: The Project Begins!

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 4- The Project Begins!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

Thursday mostly passed without incident… that is, until the end of the day. Alice was still unbelievably angry with her brother for dumping Kelsey like that. To be completely honest, I couldn't see why she was so cross. I mean, if Edward was the male player of the school, then Kelsey was the female player; she needed a little let-down.

Why I had let Alice drag me over to Edward's car so that we could have a go at him, I had no idea. It wasn't like Alice couldn't do that by herself, after all.

Edward was stood by his car, mucking around with Mason. Mason looked up and saw us coming, so he said something to Edward and then scarpered. Alice's face obviously spelt 'trouble' to him.

"You are _such_ an a-hole, Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice shouted when we got to him.

"What?" he protested, an innocent 'whatever it was, I didn't do it' expression coming on to his face. I felt my cheeks get hot as I looked down at the wet concrete; he looked quite cute when he made that face… what?! No. No, I totally didn't just think that Edward _Cullen_ looked cute. The guy annoyed the hell out of me. I looked back up at him and, though he still had that stupid expression on his face, all I could see was the same annoying player I had always seen. I breathed a silent sigh of relief; for one terrifying moment I had thought that I was maybe becoming one of _them_.

"Does the name Kelsey Jones mean anything to you?" Alice seethed.

His brow furrowed in confusion and he thought about it for a moment. "Oh, _her_. Come on, Alice, I would never date that cow. I couldn't think of an excuse when she asked me so I got with her and then dropped her. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?! Edward, she was in floods of tears!"

"And why do you care?" Edward asked. "Kelsey Jones should be the sort of girl you hate."

"Because, Edward, no girl should be treated like that. You don't deserve any of them; they're all too good for you. Even Kelsey Jones," Alice said.

"Whatever," Edward sighed and then opened up his car door and climbed inside.

Alice gritted her teeth in annoyance and then turned to me. "See you tomorrow. You're coming to our house, right?"

"I guess so," I sighed. "I don't suppose there's any way I could get out of this?"

Alice shrugged.

"See you," I said.

"Bye." Alice mumbled something else incoherent and then climbed into Edward's car, a steely expression back on her face. I watched as the car disappeared and then got into my own and drove home.

***

Butterflies swirled in my stomach as I pulled up outside the huge, white house the next day. Surely Edward had given me the wrong address? No, he couldn't have; Alice had given it to me. There had to be at least three floors to this house. Thanks so much, Mr Marshall, I thought for the millionth time.

I got out of my truck and locked it before heading up the gravel path, recalling Charlie's words from a few days earlier: _just get on with him, get a good grade and then you never have to speak to the guy again_. It couldn't be that hard… could it?

I rang the bell and then stood back from the big door, praying that it would be Alice that answered the door. Of course, when was I ever that lucky?

A woman who looked like she was in her twenties answered the door, seeming surprised to see me. I could easily guess who she was though, because her big surprised blue eyes reminded me only of Alice. She must've been Edward and Alice's Mum. "Oh. Hello," she said, brushing her caramel-coloured curls over her shoulder.

"Um… hi. I'm…" I started awkwardly, but I was interrupted.

"Bella!" Alice cried, coming to the door as well.

Understanding brightened in her mother's eyes. "Oh, so you're Bella," she said, standing aside to let me in. "Come on in."

"Um… thanks," I mumbled.

"Alice has told us a lot about you." She smiled fondly and then peered out at my car. "Do you have any bags we can help you bring in?"

"Oh, um, yes I have bags, but I'll get them later," I said and then added, "Thank you Mrs Cullen."

"Oh, please call me Esme!"

I nodded nervously and looked around the hallway. It was beautiful; cream and pastel colours with paintings and photos hung from the walls. I wondered briefly where Edward was and then remembered that this was _Edward_ we were talking (well, I was thinking) about and he was probably out with another girl. Actually, thinking about Edward, how had he turned out to be so… obnoxious while Esme and Alice were so nice?

"You have a lovely home," I complimented, smiling slightly at a photo just in front of me. In the photo were three children; two boys and a girl. I could guess who the girl was straight away. Her mouth was turned up into the cutest smile ever and her black hair was tied in two tiny bunches; Alice hadn't changed much. Of the two boys, one had dark hair and was a fair bit taller than the other two. I didn't know who that was. Then I looked at the last child. I knew who it was, but I couldn't believe it. He had a cherubic face and an adorable lop-sided grin, a bit like his twins, and his glittering green eyes were full of happiness. It was an Edward from a different time. His appearance had barely changed in what must have been at least ten years since the photo had been taken, but there was something else that had changed completely. Never in my life had I seen his eyes glow like that, never had I seen him truly happy. And I only realised that now. I frowned. Why was Edward so different now? Had he simply grown into a different person? Or was that photo incorrect? Did that photo depict Edward as he had never been?

I tore my eyes from the photo and looked back at the real Alice only to see that she too was staring at the photo, her eyes wistful, as though remembering better days. Maybe she was.

"Ah," a new voice said. "You must be Isabella."

I turned to see a man with blonde hair coming toward me with his hand extended.

"Bella," I corrected, shaking his hand.

"I'm Carlisle," he said and then looked upstairs. "Edward's up there somewhere. I understand you've come to do this project with him?"

"Um… yeah."

"I'll get your bags with you and show you round," Alice offered.

"Okay," I accepted and Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out to my truck. I didn't really need the help as I only had two bags, but having someone there to talk to was appreciated.

"Do you know what sorts of things you have to do in this project?" Alice asked as I locked the door.

"Apart from writing a 10 page essay," I pulled my keys out of the lock and turned to look at her, "no. I have no idea."

Alice laughed, the sound like pealing bells. "At least you don't have to actually kiss or anything."

I shuddered. "Ugh. I really would slit Mr Marshall's throat if that was the case."

Alice led me up the cream-carpeted stairs and along the corridor, which was much the same as the one downstairs. As she pointed out the bathroom, I suddenly felt the butterflies come whooshing back. Why did we have to do such a stupid project anyway? Why was I complying? I could just make the essay up, couldn't I?

"…and this is the best room in the house; my bedroom." Alice turned to grin at me, and I smiled back nervously.

"Whatever, Alice." I turned round to see Edward stood behind me, grinning mockingly. He extended a hand to me. "Partner," he greeted with a fake Southern accent. I stared at his hand suspiciously. Since when had Edward decided to be semi-nice to me?

He sighed. "It's not going to bite."

Reluctantly, I shook his hand, pulling mine out of his firm grasp as soon as I could. I was very suspicious of why he was behaving so well. As soon as I released his hand, he turned and opened the final door along the corridor, revealing his bedroom.

I dumped my bags on his carpet, sighing as I looked around the perfectly tidy bedroom that felt a more like a jail cell and thinking of the next few weeks that felt like a prison sentence rather than a school project.

**Edward POV**

Ugh. I hated being polite to that Swan girl. It took all of the self-control I had to be civil, but I just had to remind myself of my Volvo and I just about managed it.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me as Bella dumped her bags in my room and whispered in my ear, "Keep it up or the car gets it."

I pushed her slightly, a not-so-subtle sign for her to leave me alone. I wasn't stupid. She had told me that if I was at all rude to Bella then she would total my gorgeous car beyond repair and she didn't need to keep telling me; it only brought pictures of what she could do to mind.

Why was I so worried anyway? Alice wouldn't be able to total my Volvo, would she? Well, I wasn't taking any chances.

Bella came out of my room, bag-free with her hands in her pockets. I looked at her, my teeth clenched together with my attempt not to be hostile toward her.

"What shall we do?" Alice asked brightly.

I glared at her.

She glared back and then she suddenly grinned. "Ooh! I know! There's a travelling fair just down the road! We can go there!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bella asked.

"What?" I mocked, momentarily forgetting Alice's threat. "Too chicken to go on rides are you?"

"No," Bella replied stonily. "Actually, I was worried that _you_ would be."

"Aw, worried about me, are you?"

"Edward, leave her alone," Alice interrupted. "Unless you want to walk to school all of next week… and the week after that… and the week after that… and…"

"Okay!" I stopped her. "Okay, I get it!"

Bella looked slightly confused, but then she said, "What time do we leave?"

Alice looked at her watch. "Let's go now!"

So we did.

***

About an hour later, Alice, Bella and I were trailing round the fair, each with a stick of candyfloss. We hadn't been on any rides yet, Alice insisting that the queues were too big for all of the rides we pointed out. I had a sneaky suspicion that she was scared. So we wandered round, Alice trying out those ridiculous stalls that conned you out of every penny you owned and Bella and I rolling our eyes at her.

"Ooh!" Alice suddenly squealed, pointing at another stall. "Look! I have to try that!" And she rushed off, dragging Bella with her. I followed behind them, wondering why I had agreed to come. Surely Alice and Bella would have been fine by themselves?

I got to the stall just as Alice paid the guy her money and he gave her five plastic hoops to get over bottles.

"Seriously, Alice, why do you waste your money on things like this?" I asked, earning myself a glare from the owner of the stall.

"Look at that monkey," she said, pointing at a stuffed toy monkey that hung from the ceiling. "I want it."

"But Ali, you never win on these things," I pointed out.

"Yeah, you're just throwing away your cash," Bella said.

I looked at her. I'd have thought that _Bella Swan_ would be the sort of person to almost literally jump at crap like this.

Alice ignored us and threw the first ring. It hooked around the top of the bottle and spun a few times before falling down around the bottom.

She smiled smugly at me. "See?"

"Beginner's luck," I allowed.

She quirked a brow at me and threw the second ring, this time missing completely. She scowled, glaring at the ring for a second, as though she could will it to move, but it didn't. I exchanged a 'look' with Bella as she tossed the third ring, again missing. Irritated, she threw the fourth one with a little more force, but this only knocked a bottle over. Then, sighing, she closed her eyes and flung the fifth ring. It didn't get close, hitting a prize at the back and knocking it off.

"See?" I quoted her sourly.

Alice ignored me, as usual. "Excuse me?" she called the supervisor of the stall over.

"What?" he asked her.

"I got one ring over." She pointed at it. "What do I win?"

The guy looked at the ring and grunted. "Oh. Uh… you can choose one of the prizes in this bucket." He held up a bucket with loads of junk in it. Alice frowned at the plastic necklaces and hotwheels cars.

"How many hoops do you have to get over to win the monkey?" she asked.

"All five," the guy replied.

Alice frowned again, and then dug around in her bag for her purse. She pulled out a ten dollar bill. "I'll have another ten hoops please."

"Certainly," the guy said, taking her bill and giving her four dollars change.

"Alice!" Bella moaned, tossing her candyfloss stick in a nearby bin. "You're never gonna win the monkey, okay? Just give it up already!"

"No," Alice refused. "Go ride on something if you don't want to watch." She threw the first ring and missed. "Damn."

I rolled my eyes and chucked my stick away too. "Good luck with that," I said and turned away.

I hadn't walked ten steps when Bella came to my side.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm not wasting my time watching Alice spend a hundred dollars trying to get that damn monkey," she replied.

"Well, you're not spending your time with me either."

"But you're my husband," she said in an innocent tone.

"That doesn't mean you have to stalk me."

"But if I don't come with you, some pervert might come and kidnap me." She feigned horror.

"Er… no offense, but I don't think even a pervert would pay any attention to you." I turned my nose up at her. "Although, to be honest, I wouldn't mind if they did."

For a split second, Bella looked dejected – hurt – and I felt guilty. The girl that everyone was nasty to just because she got good grades never got her feelings hurt. She always just argued with people, stuck up for herself. Bella was a teachers pet, but she was by no means shy… wait. I felt guilty? No I didn't. Don't look at me like that. I never feel guilty. Not even when I torched the science block in ninth grade. Not even when I throw bricks through teachers windows. Not even when thousands upon thousands of girls ran away from me bawling their eyes out when I broke up with them. So why should I feel guilty because one inadequate girl got her feelings hurt?

"Well… I'll go then," she said finally, her face bright again, but the happiness didn't quite reach her beautiful brown eyes… no! Dammit Edward! Not beautiful. Bella Swan is not beautiful. Not even her chocolate brown eyes.

She looked around and then turned, heading for 'Death Trip', the biggest and scariest travelling loop-the-loop rollercoaster. I stared after her. Surely she wasn't going to that ride. No. Bella Swan wouldn't go there. But that was the only ride or stall in that direction, and there was no other conclusion I could come to. So I followed her.

"Are you going on 'Death Trip'?" I asked from behind her, making her jump.

She slapped my arm. "Don't do that!"

"Are you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes. What's it to you?"

I shrugged. "I've heard it's pretty scary…"

She raised an eyebrow. "You think I'd be scared." It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course. I think that maybe… the tea-cup ride might be better suited to your 'adventurous nature'," I mocked.

"Whatever." And she walked off again.

I followed her. Why? I have absolutely no idea.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded.

"I'm not. I'm simply heading for 'Death Trip'."

She scowled and got in line. I followed suit. We didn't speak while the line moved, ignoring each other as though we'd never spoken. The front of the queue drew nearer and, within half an hour of joining the line believe it or not, we were at the front.

"Next two!" the man called and Bella and I stepped forward.

"I don't want to ride with you," she growled.

"What and you think I want to ride with you? If I had a choice, I'd have taken it."

"You did have a choice," she hissed as she climbed in. "You didn't have to follow me here!"

"For crying out loud!" I climbed in next to her. "I didn't follow you!"

"You're right. You _stalked _me."

"I did not!"

"Yes you…" Bella was cut off as the carriage started moving. "Humph."

"Will you scream?" I asked, completely aware of the innuendo.

She obviously wasn't. "Probably."

I laughed at her naivety. "Enjoy the ride," I said, a mocking edge to my voice.

She looked questioningly at me, but then we were thrust through the doors to the inside part of the ride and utter darkness, and this effectively ended all conversation.

A few minutes later, we got off the ride and were wandering back over to see how Alice had done with winning her monkey.

I stole a quick glance at Bella and resisted the temptation to laugh at her. Her hair was windswept by the rollercoaster and her cheeks were flushed a delicate shade of pink. Her dark eyes rung with excitement and a huge grin was plastered on her face. Actually, she looked quite cute… shut up! She looks like any other girl that's just been on 'Death Trip'.

I realised a moment too late that I was staring at her.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"Nothing," I replied honestly, looking ahead as we continued to walk.

"Oh my God," Bella said.

"What?"

Bella pointed to a girl ahead of us, holding a giant stuffed toy monkey. It took me longer than it should have to realise that the girl was Alice.

"Oh for the love of all things holy!" I exclaimed. "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

As we approached, I heard her babbling away to someone. Then I saw the extremely familiar blonde guy that she was standing next to.

"Jasper?" I asked, utterly confused.

His head snapped up.

"Edward!" Alice sang. "Look! It isn't impossible to win after all!"

"You won?" Bella asked doubtfully.

"Well… Jasper did, but still… it's not impossible!"

"Um… I've got to… go," Jasper said. "It was nice talking to you, Alice." And then he weaved his way through the crowd.

I looked at Alice. "Why did he win for you?"

"I don't know," she muttered, and then she grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her out of my sight, warning me with her eyes not to follow.

I sighed and looked around, wondering what to do now.

"Excuse me, Sir," a woman's voice came from a stall.

"Sorry, I don't do these things," I said.

"But Sir, I can tell you your fortune," she insisted. "Only for three dollars you can find out what the future holds for you."

I looked at her cynically. "Three dollars?" I checked.

She nodded.

"And how long will it take?"

"Just five minutes," she answered.

I looked around. Alice and Bella were nowhere to be seen. I decided that I didn't have a better way to kill time and followed the woman back inside her tent.

I handed over the three dollars and she took my hand. She hummed a weird tune to herself as she read my palm and I zoned out. To be honest, this fortune-telling thing was weird in my opinion.

"Ah!" she suddenly exclaimed. "There will be great change in your life, young man! Yes, great change."

"What sort of change?" I asked.

"That I do not know," she responded mysteriously. "But there will be great change on how you look at life and love. This change will be influenced by one person…" She studied my palm more intensely. "A girl," she decided. "A girl will change your life as you know it. When she enters your life for good, there will be no going back."

"Yeah, whatever," I sighed.

"Do not misjudge palmery," the old witch said. "It is always right. Believe me, young man, this girl will be different from all of the others. She will be the one to save you from yourself. She will be the one that influences you. She… will change your life."

"Yeah, you've already said that."

"Edward?" I heard Alice call from outside.

"Look, I've got to go," I said, pulling my hand away from the woman's grip and heading for the exit.

"Beware Edward," the woman called after me. "Remember your fortune and the girl."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

She smiled. "For one so cynical, the Gods have taken a great liking to you. Good luck Mr Cullen."

"Whatever," I muttered as I left the tent.

"There you are Edward," Alice sighed, grabbing my polo shirt. "Come on, we're going home."

I followed Alice to the exit and only when we were getting back into my Volvo did I realise that I had never told the fortune teller my surname…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oooh! Weird, huh? XD I quite liked writing that bit though…**

**Sorry that I didn't update on Friday as I said I would, but this is an uber-long chapter so… that makes up for it, right?**

**Hopefully, in this chapter you realised how Edward is really different outside of school and that Edward and Bella do both have feelings for each other deep, deep down, but are in complete denial and would never admit them.**

**Someone asked me to make this an M-rated fic in later chapters and I think that I can safely say that that is not going to happen because I am fifteen and have had no experience in THAT area at all.**

**I'm not that pleased with the start of this chapter, but I think that the EPOV was okay-ish. What did you think?**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it and look forward to getting some more? Maybe we can even get over 200 reviews altogether?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	6. Chapter 5: Snap Chemistry

**Previously…**

_She smiled. "For one so cynical, the Gods have taken a great liking to you. Good luck Mr Cullen."_

"_Whatever," I muttered as I left the tent._

"_There you are Edward," Alice sighed, grabbing my polo shirt. "Come on, we're going home."_

_I followed Alice to the exit and only when we were getting back into my Volvo did I realise that I had never told the fortune teller my surname…_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 5- Snap Chemistry**

**Bella POV**

On the way home I sat in the back next to a grinning-like-crazy Alice. I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window, remembering the conversation we had had just minutes earlier.

_**Flashback**_

"_What, Alice?" I asked when she had dragged me out of Edward's sight._

"_Ohmigod!" Alice said really quickly. "I like him, Bella!"_

_I was confused. "Who? Edward?"_

"_No! Jasper." Her expression went all dreamy and her eyes wistful when she said his name._

"_Right," I said slowly, thinking how strange it was that Alice and I already acted as though we had been best friends forever, rather than just a few days. I mean, she was already confiding in me who she fancied!_

"_He's not at all like Edward's other friends," Alice explained. "He's so… lovely. He's never dated a girl because he hasn't found the right one yet. He's not gay at all!"_

_I gaped at her. "You mean you asked him?!"_

"_No," she said as though it were obvious. "Honestly, Bella. That would be so rude. No, I just kind of… hinted at it."_

"_What did you say?" I asked in a dangerous voice._

"_I just said something like 'I've heard a lot of rumours that you're gay'."_

"_Alice!" I cried._

"_Not in those exact words," she defended._

"_But similar?"_

"_Yes." She rolled her eyes and then changed the subject before I could berate her. "And he told me where he works!"_

"_Where?"_

"_That little coffee shop just down the road from our house." Alice was beaming._

"_Great," I sighed. "You're bad enough when you don't have caffeine."_

_She scowled. "Have you never heard of de-caf?"_

_I laughed. "Sure, Ali. Come on, Edward will be wondering where we are."_

_I turned away and started to head back the way we had come when Alice grabbed my arm. "Speaking of Edward, would you care to explain why you two came back from the same direction at the same time with mussed hair?" She glared at me._

"_Oh." I realised what it must have looked like and then squealed. "Ew! Alice! No. We went on a rollercoaster. Well… I went on a rollercoaster and he followed me. I still hate him."_

_Alice stared at me for a few moments and then must have decided that I was telling the truth because she dragged me back to where Edward had been stood._

_**End Flashback**_

By the time we got back to the house, it was pretty late. It felt strange not having a curfew, but I was a Cullen now… ugh, I can't believe how easy it was to say that. I am _not_ a freaking Cullen! It's a stupid school project. Besides, I expect every other seventeen-year-old in the world doesn't have a curfew; it's just my tough luck having a police chief for a father.

We went straight upstairs and I dithered in the corridor, unsure of where to go.

"Bella?" Edward stopped in the doorway to his room, cocking an eyebrow at me, questioningly. A alight smile played about his lips cheekily. "Are you coming or what?"

I looked at Alice and she shrugged.

I sighed and turned back to Edward. "Sure. See you tomorrow Alice."

"If he says anything, anything at all, just tell me. I don't mind being woken up… much." Alice laughed and then retreated into her own room. I suddenly felt uneasy at the thought of being alone with Edward.

"Come on then, Swan. Let's get this over with," he sighed, holding the door open for me. I bit my lip and went into his bedroom. I watched as he closed the door behind me and instantly felt more like a prisoner than I had ever imagined I would.

Edward turned back to face me and then looked around his room. I did as well. His bedroom was huge; a double bed sat in the middle of the room, a sofa was pushed up against one wall and a desk against another. Other than the clothes that had apparently been dumped unceremoniously on the leather sofa, the room was spotless.

Edward heaved a sigh and went to the sofa. He didn't say anything as he started to pull the clothes off and dump them on the floor instead. I watched him awkwardly.

"Did you bring anything to sleep on?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Only a pillow."

"Wait here." He went out of the room again and was back within the minute, a sheet, a gold cover and a big pillow in his arms.

"I've already got…" I started.

He cut me off. "I know. I got you another one."

He thrust the pillow and thick cover at me and lay the sheet on the sofa.

"There you go," he muttered, then he left me alone, presumably to go to the bathroom.

I was changed and perched on the edge of the huge leather sofa in a matter of minutes. I was just wondering what to do until Edward came back when my phone buzzed. I searched through my bag for a while until I came across my phone. I pulled it out and flipped it open to be met by a message telling me that I had received a text from Alice.

_Good luck _it read. I chuckled and replied.

_Thanks. I think I'll need it…_

Then the door opened and he came back in. "Bathrooms free," he muttered unwillingly.

"Thanks," I muttered back. I had been brought up to be polite, even to evil players like him.

By the time I got back from the bathroom, the lights were out and he was either asleep or pretending to be.

"Charmed," I murmured. I shut the door behind me and stood there for a few moments, letting my eyes grow accustomed to the darkness of the room and then I padded over to my makeshift bed and curled up under the thick cover.

I lay awake for what felt like hours, wondering how many of our class were actually staying at their 'other half's' house. I thought about Mason and Heidi and whether they had gone along with it. I felt a bit sorry for Heidi. They had been really good together and I didn't understand why Mason had broken up with her in the first place. She was really pretty with her long mahogany hair and slender, but still curved, figure and she had a wicked sense of humour. Maybe he felt he had been with one person too long. He'd lose his 'brilliant' reputation as Edward Cullen's best friend if he stayed with one person for more than four consecutive weeks. Actually, that was a little unfair on him. I didn't know Heidi that well – outcast, remember? – so, for all I knew, she could be a right bitch.

I sighed and turned over so that I was lying on my back, staring at the dark ceiling. For a moment, I wished that it would open up and swallow me into the blackness of the dark, un-starry sky. There were never any stars in Forks- it was too cloudy.

My thoughts drifted back to this evening and to Alice and Jasper's obvious 'snap chemistry' as I liked to call it. It was like someone had snapped their fingers and they had been drawn to each other. I could see it in their eyes. I could see these things. It was one of my very few talents. There were only a few things I could do well and they were getting good grades, doing as I am told and… well, no one knows it, but I can sing okay-ish.

Back when I lived in Phoenix, I was told that I'd be able to make it big with my singing, so of course Renee not-so-gently prodded me into singing lessons. My teacher was delighted when I eventually came out of my shy little shell and sang for her (Mum had guilt-tripped me into doing it with how much money she had paid) and she told Renee that I had great potential. She had nothing but praise insisting that I had a strong, soulful voice for one so young and that I would surely hit the big time with a voice like that. She even gave me a solo at the performance. I was amazed; only the big kids got to do solos. But on the night of the performance, I got nervous. My throat closed up and I couldn't sing a single note. I ran off the stage crying, absolutely mortified.

That was when we realised that I'd never get anywhere with anything that involved performing, especially not singing. When she realised that my nerves had effectively ruined all of my chances of a career in singing, my teacher dropped me like a hot potato. I was sad, but not surprised.

Exhaustion taking over, my eyelids fluttered closed and I slipped into a light sleep, plagued by dreams of my childhood and a strange green colour that my subconscious must have brought up.

***

I was woken the next morning by a loud guffaw coming from beneath the floor. For a split second, I panicked, forgetting where I was and what the noise was. But then I remembered and realised that the strange laughing sound must have come from downstairs.

I sat up and glanced at Edward's bed. It was empty. I frowned and looked at the clock to see that it was ten o'clock.

My eyes widened and I jumped off of the sofa, stumbling a little as my head span. I held on to the wall until the room righted itself again and then changed hurriedly before making my 'bed' as best I could.

Then, I hesitantly crept along the landing and down the stairs. I heard a loud, unfamiliar voice booming down the corridor from the kitchen. The door was ajar so I went and stood by it, wondering whether I should knock.

"I want to meet this girl that you speak so _highly_ of, Edward," the deep voice said and then the deep guffaw sounded again, this time with a tinkling bell-like laugh.

"Oh, leave her alone!" Alice huffed and I quickly gathered that they were talking about me. "She's lovely. Edward just doesn't get lovely. He only goes for girls that'll let him get some."

I dithered as the man laughed again. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to hear what they had to say about me or not.

"Oh, shut up," Edward mumbled and the door was suddenly wrenched open.

I jumped back in shock and flushed beet red. He stared at me for a second, surprised, and then he pushed past me and went out the front door. I stared after him, realising where the strange shade of green that I had dreamt about had come from…

"Bella!" Alice cried, smiling at me.

"Um… hi," I replied, reluctantly going into the kitchen.

In the kitchen were two other people I recognized instantly. The girl was Jasper Hale's glamorous sister, Rosalie, and she was more beautiful than ever, her golden hair flowing down her back like a golden waterfall and her blue eyes shining with laughter, her slender body relaxed against the kitchen worktop. I tore my eyes away from her to look at the stocky man sat at the dining table in the middle of the room. He was huge and muscular, his thin t-shirt sleeves stretching over his massive biceps. He was quite good-looking too, with really short black hair – Alice's black – and a huge mocking smile plastered on his cheeky-looking face. It was the smile that I remembered from the photo I had seen the day before. He must have been the third child.

"Bella, this is my older brother, Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie," Alice introduced. "Guys, this is Bella."

"Hi," Rosalie said from where she stood. She had the slightest hint of a Texan accent.

"So this is Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, jumping to his feet and coming over to me. He was so tall that I took an automatic step backwards. He laughed again and held out his hand. "Howdy, Bella."

I took his hand and he shook it with a tight grasp, my small hand getting lost inside of his grip. "Er… howdy."

Alice came over and slapped Emmett's shoulder. "Let the poor girl breathe!"

"But she's my sister-in-law now!" he protested.

Alice gave him a stern look and he sighed and went to sit back at the table, retreating like a dog with its tail between its legs. I giggled; how could Mr Muscles be scared of tiny Alice?

"How did you sleep Bella?" Alice asked, dropping some bread in the toaster.

"Not too bad," I said honestly.

"Sit down," Alice commanded.

I sat across from Emmett, probably also looking like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Bella," Emmett started, sounding serious. "I need you to answer a question that has been plaguing me my whole life long."

"Um… okay?"

"Did you, or did you not, notice Edward snoring last night?" Emmett questioned, still deathly serious.

I frowned and thought back to the night before. "Um… well, if he did, I didn't notice," I said carefully, suddenly wondering whether Edward put him up to this.

"Damn!" Emmett exclaimed. "I _knew_ that was how he got the girls, I _knew_ it!"

"I don't mind your snoring," the stunning blonde input, grinning. "It's actually kinda cute."

He grinned at her. "Thanks babe."

They had it too; that undeniable 'snap chemistry'. I sighed and looked away. Why couldn't I find someone I clicked with like that? Someone who I flirted outrageously with without even realising it? Someone who accepted me for who I was? Someone who didn't put me down and ignore me just because it was the cool thing to do?

"Bella, what do you want on your toast?" Alice asked.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm not that hungry."

"Nonsense!" Alice said. "You must eat some toast. I can't have my best friend die of starvation! What kind of host would I look like then?"

I stared at her. Best friend? I had met the girl less than a week ago and we were already best friends? She grinned at me and her smile made me smile. Yeah. Maybe we were best friends.

"Peanut butter," I answered her original question.

Alice nodded and got the peanut butter jar out of the cupboard. I went over and helped her.

"Oh, by the way, Bella, me, you and Rose are going shopping today. You really need a new wardrobe and we need some girly bonding time," she told me so fast that I couldn't be sure of what I heard.

"What?"

"Me. You. Rose. Shopping. Capiche?"

"Um… okay." I shrugged.

Emmett laughed. "My dear sister-in-law," he said and I gathered that he was addressing me, "you have no idea what you are letting yourself in for. I wish you all of the luck in the world."

I looked at Alice uneasily to see her glaring at her older brother. Then she turned to me.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun."

I finished off smearing peanut butter onto the perfectly done toast and took a bite. I had a sneaky feeling that Alice's 'fun' would be completely different from my own…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So Emmett and Rosalie are here! And before you guys start asking questions like 'but doesn't Alice not know Rosalie?' because in the first chapter Bella had to explain that Jasper was Rosalie's brother, that will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Sorry that I took a while to update, but I wanted to finish AMMM before I updated this… which I have done :'( So (at the moment) this is the only fanfic I'm really working on so I should be able to update more often now. AND I've BROKEN UP FROM SCHOOL!!!! :D Happifulness!!!**

**And I'm going to see the sixth HP movie on Tuesday and apparently there's an extended version of the NM trailer before it so I am really, really looking forward to that!!!! :D The trailer more so than the actual film tbh XD**

**A lot of people have asked where I got the inspiration to write this and the honest answer is that I actually cannot remember. But, no, we don't do anything like this at my school. I go to an all-girls school and I'm not in the sixth form so I've never done psychology so the inspiration totally did not come from experience and I haven't heard of anywhere that does this. But this is fiction so whatever happens… happens, right?**

**Anyways…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	7. Chapter 6: Shopping With Alice

**(A/N- because so many of you asked for song quotes, I've decided to negotiate and do a chapter playlist which means that basically, I was listening to these songs while I was writing and would advise checking them out! The lyrics may or may not have anything to do with the chapter)**

**Chapter playlist- **_**Made Up Stories**_**, by **_**Go Audio**_** and **_**Best Days Of Your Life**_**, by **_**Kellie Pickler, featuring Taylor Swift.**_

**Previously…**

"_Me. You. Rose. Shopping. Capiche?"_

"_Um… okay." I shrugged._

_Emmett laughed. "My dear sister-in-law," he said and I gathered that he was addressing me, "you have no idea what you are letting yourself in for. I wish you all of the luck in the world."_

_I looked at Alice uneasily to see her glaring at her older brother. Then she turned to me._

"_Don't worry. It'll be fun."_

_I finished off smearing peanut butter onto the perfectly done toast and took a bite. I had a sneaky feeling that Alice's 'fun' would be completely different from my own…_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 6- Shopping With Alice**

**Edward POV**

"Rosalie?" Alice gasped, interrupting me. "As in Rosalie _Hale_??"

"Yes, Alice. She's been dating Emmett for…" I quickly did the mental math, "almost nine months."

"Like Jasper's broth… sister?" She blinked at me, the tiniest smudge of pink colouring her cheeks when she said my friend's name.

"Yes," I said slowly. "Why?" Suddenly something clicked in my head. "No, Alice! _Please_ tell me you don't like him!"

She glared at me. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you know his name."

"I know Mason's name," she pointed out.

"And you're blushing."

"It's called make-up, Edward," she growled a little too defensively in my opinion.

"Sure," I said. Note the heavy sarcasm.

"_Anyway…_" I continued before Alice had interrupted, "as I was saying, Emmett and Rosalie are coming round and Mum and Dad said that we have to do stuff with them because they're both working Saturday shifts."

"And Bella," Alice tacked on.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe."

Alice frowned for a moment, thinking. "Ooh! I call Rose and Bella for shopping!"

"Okay," I agreed. That would be the girls out of the way for the whole day. "I think there's a game on this morning. Em and I can watch that and then do something."

"That's not very creative," Alice scoffed.

"Oh and shopping is?" I argued.

We were about to start up a full-on sibling squabble when the doorbell rang and then Emmett opened the door himself. Why he rang the doorbell at all, I did not know.

"Honey! I'm hooome!" he called in a high voice.

"Emmett!" Alice cried, flying at him.

"Hey there squirt," Emmett laughed, using our old nickname for Alice. She hates it coming from me but apparently it sounds okay coming from Emmett. Maybe it's because he's older… mind you, I'm three minutes older than she is…

"I haven't seen you since Christmas!" Alice squealed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I mumbled under my breath.

Emmett laughed. "And what a good Christmas it was." His face went wistful and even I couldn't hold back the laugh when the memory of Emmett eating pretty much the whole turkey by himself before realising that it was for the whole family sprung to mind. Esme had swatted him round the head and put him on the old Slimfast diet for two months straight. Of course, I don't think he followed it, but he's still just solid muscle.

"Eddiekins!!" Emmett exclaimed, coming over to me and holding his hand up for a high-five.

I simply raised an eyebrow at his hand and said, "Don't call me that."

Twenty minutes later, we were all in the kitchen, talking about this and that. Rosalie and Alice were on one side of the table engaged in a confusing-sounding conversation about something called Abercrombie. They were comparing it to Dolce and Gabbana and I had heard Alice say something about that, whatever it was, so she was predictably in animated conversation.

I raised an eyebrow at Emmett. "Who's Abercrombie?" he murmured.

"I have absolutely no idea," I replied honestly, snickering.

"So what's been going on with you since I last saw you? How many girls this month?"

I frowned for a moment. "I don't know. About… twenty?"

Emmett laughed and clapped me on the back. "I'm proud of you, bro! But, seriously," his tone became less jokey, "you should settle down sometime. One night stands are fun and much more interesting, but there's no depth, no real feelings."

"Please, Em, I get enough of this philosophic stuff from Alice."

"I know. I'm just saying Eddie. With these million girls you may get passion, but you'll never find love unless you give a girl a chance."

"What was that Emmett?" Alice smiled sweetly. Damn she had heard.

I cautioned her with my eyes, begging her not to say anything.

"I was just telling Eddie here that he doesn't strike up a flame for long enough."

"Oh but he…"

"Yes I do," I cut Alice off.

"Sure you do," Emmett said heavily sarcastic. "Just look at your t-shirt!"

I looked down. I had forgotten what top I had put on this morning so I looked down to see my favourite top. It was deep blue and had 'don't hate the player- love the game' written across it in white scribble.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" I asked, though I was all too aware of what was wrong with it.

"Emmett," Alice said slowly, smirking at me.

"Alice," I warned.

"Mmm?" Emmett asked, taking a sip of the coffee Alice had made him.

"Did Edward tell you he's married?"

Emmett spluttered in surprise, choked a little on the gulp of coffee and then stared at me, his eyes wide. "You _what_?!"

"No, I'm not freaking married, Em!" I glared at Alice.

"Was it Vegas? Was he drunk? Or high? Or both?" Emmett looked to Alice as well, clearly not believing me.

"Ugh! Emmett I'm not married!" I groaned. No one listened.

"I wish," Alice grumbled but then perked right up to explain. "Psychology project. They have to pretend to be married to a classmate for three weeks. She's right upstairs, still asleep."

Emmett chuckled. "Woah, Eddie boy. You must have exhausted her some last night!"

"Ugh! I'd never do that with _her_!" I growled at the same time as Alice snarled, "He wouldn't _dare_!"

Emmett threw his hands in the air. "Calm down guys, I was joking. So which lucky girl did you choose?"

"Choose?" I scoffed. "I didn't get anymore say in this then you did. Mr Marshall did all of the choosing and I can tell you that I would never choose Swan in a million years."

"Swan?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunate name."

"That's her surname you douche," Alice giggled. "She's called Bella and she's lovely."

"Just because you're bosom buddies with the bitch doesn't mean that I have to like her," I said sourly.

Emmett stared at me. "Well, I've never heard you speak ill of a girl since before you hit puberty. What is she a blonde bimbo or something?"

"No, worse," I grumbled.

"Aw, because she gets higher grades than you?" Alice cooed mockingly. "Admit it Edward, Bella is hot with a capital H… or she will be when I've finished with her. But still… you can't deny that she is incredible raw material."

"Not my type." I shrugged.

"Oh, please, Edward! Road kill would be your type if it would let you get some." Alice pushed her chair back, making a screeching noise as the legs scraped against the tiles. She went over to the kettle and switched it on.

Emmett doubled up, laughing louder than he had before. "Sorry, Eddiekins, but that is TOTALLY true!" he said when he could breathe again.

"I don't go for the suck-up teachers pets that are eager to please and probably lost their virginity to a pencil, if at all. Actually, scratch that, they've probably never been kissed, let alone actually gone the whole way."

"You were like that once upon a time," Alice murmured, but no one else heard her so I pretended that I didn't as well. I didn't want to remember my old life of A grades and merits rather than fails and detentions.

"I want to meet this girl that you speak so _highly_ of, Edward," Emmett said and then laughed at his own pathetic joke and Rose joined in from where she now stood.

"Oh leave her alone!" Alice snapped coming back over to the table with a fresh mug of coffee for Emmett. "She's a lovely girl. Edward just doesn't get lovely. He'll only go for girls that will let him get some." Her words were harsh, but her bright blue eyes were harsher. They reminded me of times when I didn't break every heart I touched, of times when she sat with me everyday at lunch, of times when music was my life, and happiness was my drug. They reminded me of the dark times that stopped all of that and the guilt I had felt when she had left, when we had lost the connection… because of me. They reminded me of when I knew that it was too late to turn back and make things right again. And, most of all, they reminded me of the monster that I knew I had become.

"Oh, shut up," I mumbled though she had told me everything just by holding my eyes. She couldn't shut up because she hadn't said anything. Some stupid twin connection we had, apparently.

I didn't want to face the guilt anymore. I didn't want to stay in there with her while she had this vindictive power over me. I had to get out. I stood suddenly, catching the falling chair before it hit the floor and I stormed over to the door. I wrenched it open to be met by a dazzling chocolate brown colour. At first it was alarmed and then it melted to chocolate before my eyes. I blinked feeling my knees momentarily go weak and then I saw the whole picture. Realising that I wasn't going mad to think that a colour could look alarmed, I glared at her, trying not to notice how her cheeks were tinted with a lovely red, and then continued my destructive path out of the door.

I didn't know where I was going until I got to the old meadow. Damn it, why had I come here if I wanted to escape the past? Regardless, I wandered into the middle of the beautiful circular meadow and sat down in the long grass, ignoring the damp; it was always damp in Forks.

I lay back in the grass and closed my eyes, forgetting about the world around me and just let thoughts of chocolate brown pools and patches of gentle red consume me so that I wouldn't have to think about the past that changed me and the lack of future that lay ahead of me.

**Bella POV**

"Ohmigod!" Alice squealed. "Selfridges!!!"

I groaned. "Alice please! We've been shopping for hours! Can't we just… go?"

Rosalie shot me a 'look' telling me that complaining really wasn't wise. We had got on a lot better than I had expected; she was really a nice person behind the stunning exterior. That had surprised me, but I guess that not all good-looking people are morons. Yes, I'm thinking of Edward.

"Go?" Alice spun round and looked at me. "You want to… go?"

"Uh…" I bit my lip. I should really start thinking before I speak…

"How can you say that Isabella?!" Alice screeched. "This is Selfridges! Their clothes are… wow."

"But you said that about the last… I don't even know how many shops it was!" I wailed and then winced. Damn, Bella! Control your tongue!

"Alice…" Rose said soothingly. "Bella's a beginner at this. I think maybe we could make Selfridges the last stop and then go home, yeah?"

"But…" Alice pouted and then sighed. "Fine. Bella, you have a lot to learn." Then, she flounced through the double-doors and to the nearest display in Selfridges.

"Thank you so much," I muttered to Rose.

"I can't cover for you every time," she muttered back. "At least you'll know to avoid shopping with Alice from now on."

I nodded in agreement. Shopping with Alice was a literal hell on Earth. I made it my personal mission in life not to be guilt-tripped into shopping. Ever.

Two hours later, the three of us lugged the trillion full shopping bags up to Alice's room.

"Are you sure you have enough clothes and make up here to last you for the rest of your life?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, it's not all for me," she replied, blowing off the sarcasm. Or maybe she just hadn't noticed. "Some of it's for you."

Now _that_ took me by surprise. "_What_?!"

Alice smiled at me sympathetically. "Bella, sweats and jeans are so…" she waved her hands around, searching for the right word, "last year? Whatever, they are not sexy and you have a hot body so you totally have to work with it. If you've got it flaunt it and, believe me, you've got it girl."

I gaped at her, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Eventually I was able to speak. "Alice. I'm flattered but, seriously, when did I consent to this… Bella Barbie?"

Rose coughed, but I had a strong suspicion that she was hiding a laugh.

"Now, of course! Bella, when did you last have a boyfriend?"

I blushed.

"You've never had a boyfriend." Alice's tone was stunned.

"I have too!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Who? When?"

"Well… we were nine and…"

"That does not count, Bella."

I scowled. "Okay then! I've never had a boyfriend. Happy?"

"Far from it," Alice replied. "Bella, this is drastic. You have a beautiful face, a stunning body and a gorgeous personality. How in hell's name have you not scored?"

I shrugged.

"It's because you drown yourself in these!" She grabbed at my baggy sweater and pulled it. "This is not acceptable Bella! You're my friend now and you must dress… better. Alice Cullen's friends have style, not sweaters."

I had to be having a nightmare. Me? In high heels and mini skirts? Well, that was a joke. "Alice, if you think you are getting me into half of that stuff you bought, then you have another thing coming!"

Alice scowled. "Well, I have another thing coming then because you are going to wear some of this stuff if it's the last thing I do!" she declared. "And you will have a date by the end of the week."

"No I bloody well will not," I grumbled, already sensing defeat as I looked down at the carpet.

"Bella?" Alice said.

I looked up at her.

"Cry me a river. Build a bridge. And get over it," she said. "Because this is happening whether you like it or not."

Great. And so Bella Barbie commences.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lol. Well, Alice will be Alice ;)**

**To those people that have been telling me to hurry up and get Edward and Bella together, then I am very sorry, but they won't actually get together for some time. They can't go from hating each other to head over heels in love in the space of two days. Hell, even three weeks seems like a short time! So… yeah. While they will get together, it won't be for a few chapters. Another thing that won't happen for a while is Edward's 'dark' past being revealed. Don't worry, it's nothing too drastic ;)**

**Also, I did say not to expect daily updates on this because it's not going to happen, to be quite honest. I will try to get chapter 7 up soon, perhaps Thursday, maybe Wednesday maybe Friday, but I'm not making any promises!**

**AND.... To all readers of AMMM I have some cool news! (Well, I think it's cool!) TwilightXFanpire has made a FANTASTIC banner for the fic and the link is on my profile! It's seriously amazing and I'd recommend checking it out, especially because the photo of the little girl that is supposed to be Natty looks almost exactly like I imagined her :D Thanks so much to TwilightXFanpire**

**OMC! I went to see HP today and, guess what! NO FLIPPING NEW MOON TRAILER!!!! I was sooo annoyed :( Ugh. But, on the other hand, HP was good… if a little long.**

**Um… so yeah. Hope you liked the chapter guys! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**

**Who's seen HP and what did you think? Did you see the NM trailer?**


	8. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare?

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Bulletproof **_**by **_**La Roux**_

**Previously…**

"_Cry me a river. Build a bridge. And get over it," she said. "Because this is happening whether you like it or not."_

_Great. And so Bella Barbie commences._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 7- Truth or Dare?**

**Bella POV**

Once Alice and I had waved Rose and Emmett off after dinner, which had been very amusing with Emmett there, we went back into the living room and I flopped on the sofa. Alice somehow still had enough energy to dart into the kitchen, chirping about how she was going to make me the nicest hot chocolate I'd had in my life. I heard her chattering away to Esme and Carlisle, who were still sat at the dining table. She was saying something about planning a surprise for tomorrow…

"Ugh, doesn't she ever stop?" I mumbled to myself as my eyelids fluttered shut.

A velvety chuckle reminded me that I wasn't alone and my eyelids flew back open again to see Edward sat in the armchair opposite me, running a hand through his lovely bronze bouffant and grinning crookedly. My breath caught in my throat and I looked away from his glorious face. Why was I all hot and bothered because he was sat opposite me? I didn't even like him… scratch that, I hated the guy!

"Tiring day?" he asked, his eyes mocking.

"You don't know the half of it," I muttered.

"You're not the only one Alice has dragged shopping, you know," Edward replied merrily. Why was he so happy?

"Yeah, well…" I shrugged. Great comeback, Bella, really, I thought sarcastically.

Edward snorted, obviously having the same thought as I had.

There was an awkward silence in the room until Alice came back, two huge mugs of hot chocolate in one hand. They were topped with marshmallows and squirty cream and, I had to admit it, looked delicious.

"Here you go, Bella!" Alice sang. "One 'death by chocolate'."

"Thanks," I said, taking it from her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward quirk an eyebrow at us, but I ignored him. Arrogant, stuck-up, cocky…

Alice spoke then, breaking me out of my train of thoughts. "Bella, on Monday, you are going to wear some of the clothes I bought you today and I am going to do your make-up in the morning! The guys are going to throw themselves at you, you'll see!"

"Um… well… you see, Alice…" I started.

She glared at me and, to my intense surprise, actually managed to scare me out of my wits. Alice the pixie could actually look dangerous? "Bella. I am not taking no for an answer."

Too intimidated to argue any further, I simply bit my lip anxiously and took a sip of the hot chocolate which was, definitely, the best hot chocolate I had ever tasted.

"Wow, Alice," I breathed.

Alice beamed at the praise and took a long gulp of her own drink.

Silence fell again and I took a glance at Edward. He was now leaning back in his armchair, his eyes closed. He looked quite cute when he had his eyes shut. Ohmigod. I did not just think that. I really, honestly did not. Embarrassed by my own thoughts, I looked down and saw the words written on his top: 'Don't hate the player- love the game'. Don't hate the player, indeed. It was a bit late for that.

"By the way," Alice suddenly said. "I have something planned for us to do together tomorrow."

Edward's eyes flew open. "What?" he demanded.

"Me, you and Bella are going out tomorrow. No arguing, Edward. I don't care what girl is expecting you, you're coming."

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see," Alice answered mysteriously.

"Alice!" I wailed. "That's not fair!"

"No, Alice, it's not." Edward pouted. "What am I supposed to tell that blonde?"

"You mean you don't even know her name?" Alice sounded disgusted. "I just don't get you, Edward." She sighed. "Well, whatever. Tell 'that blonde' that you'll see her in the late afternoon; we'll be back by then." She drained the last of her hot chocolate and then stood up. "Well, I'm gonna call it a night. See you guys bright and early in the morning!" And then she was gone before either of us could argue any further.

I also finished off my drink and stood awkwardly. "Um…"

Edward stood too and headed up the stairs.

I hesitated for a second, but then he looked back and called, "Are you coming or what?"

Half an hour later, I was showered and lying on the comfy sofa again. Not quite ready to sleep yet, I reached into my bag and pulled out my battered copy of 'Wuthering Heights' and a reading light.

I had just started to read when Edward's voice broke through my thoughts. "Hey, Swan…"

I looked up. "What?" I asked bluntly.

He grinned at me. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm fine thanks." I scowled at him and went back to reading.

"Coward," Edward muttered.

I slammed my book shut and threw it down on the floor. "Fine then, Cullen. Truth."

Edward grinned again, this time with victory. "What's the furthest you've ever gone?"

Oh God. Anything but that question. I decided to lie. "The furthest."

Edward snorted. "You're a crap liar, Swan. You've never had a boyfriend have you?"

"What does it matter?" I snapped.

He just raised an eyebrow, as though he were better than me. We'd see about that…

"Fine then, _Cullen_. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied tauntingly.

Damn it. "I dare you to…" I looked around the room to see absolutely nothing helpful. Suddenly I remembered a dare I had overheard someone talk about at school. "Drink whatever I give you."

"As long as it's not poisoned," he compromised.

"Don't worry," I assured him. "I don't stoop to your levels." I got off of the sofa and snuck downstairs before he could make a comeback that hurt.

I opened the door to the kitchen a crack to make sure that Edward's parents had gone to bed. They had, thank God. I flicked the switch, turning the light on and opened a cupboard to see packet food and dry biscuits. I shut that one and opened the next. Then the next one. And the next one.

And then I came across a cupboard that looked promising. Smiling mischievously, I unscrewed the cap of the olive oil and poured a bit into an empty glass, just covering the bottom. I put the olive oil back into the cupboard and rifled through to find a bottle of opened whisky. I pulled of the lid and dripped a little in with the olive oil. This wasn't very inventive so far… what else could I put in?

I went over to the refrigerator and found an opened pot of cream that had dried on the top and smelt horrible. Wow; someone must have been watching over me right now and given me just what I needed. I added the revolting cream and then a drip of lemon juice I had also discovered in the fridge.

Then I caught sight of a cupboard I hadn't yet looked in. I opened it and grinned wickedly; it was the sauce cupboard. I added a few drops of each one to my disgusting concoction: extra-hot chilli sauce, garlic and tomato puree, vinegar, barbeque sauce, and Tabasco sauce. The mixture had turned a strange shade of brown so I chucked in a bit of yellow food colouring and it turned brick red. Now the glass was almost half full. I lifted the glass to my face and smelt it. The smell made me feel sick. It was perfect.

I put everything back in the right place and then grabbed a second glass and filled it with water, just in case. I felt a little bad for forcing Edward to drink it, but he did ask for it.

"You took your time," he commented when I shut the door behind me. I instantly took back all of the guilt; he deserved this.

"I know," I replied easily, passing him the glass. He reached over and switched his desk lamp on before looking at the liquid, keeping his face carefully expressionless.

I sat on the end of the bed and lifted my knees up so I could rest my chin on them. Then I grinned at him. "Go on then. Drink it."

He smirked at me and then sniffed at it curiously. His nose wrinkled in disgust but then he raised the glass and chinked it against the one that was filled with water in my hand. "Cheers," he muttered before lifting the glass to his mouth.

I watched as the liquid went through his slightly-open lips, resisting the urge to puke. Almost immediately, his face screwed up and he brought the glass away from his lips, plonking it on his bedside table, motioning for the water. Smirking, I passed it to him and kept the smile on my face as he downed half the glass in one gulp.

"Not so tough now, are you?" I remarked.

Edward glared at me. "What the hell did you put in _that_?!"

"Oh…" I shrugged. "A bit of this and a bit of that…"

"Truth or dare?" he started again, his eyes narrowing.

I gulped; I had a feeling that whatever choice I made now would get me killed.

"I'm actually tired now," I said, getting off of his bed and heading back over to the sofa. "Game over."

"Bella," he growled, using my real name for once. "Drink the rest of this." He held out the glass.

I looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Uh… why?"

"So I know that you didn't just poison me."

I was about to refuse, but then I had an idea. Wouldn't it be hilarious if I beat Edward Cullen at his own game? I had drunk plenty of disgusting things in my time (anyone that lived with Charlie and his dreadful cooking would have had to) so I was pretty sure I could down the thing without tasting it. "Okay then," I said, taking the glass out of his hand.

He watched in amazement as I held my breath and knocked back the last bit of the drink. Ugh. It tasted almost as bad as it smelt! The chilli sauce burnt my throat and the taste of gone-off cream lingered on my tongue. I slammed the glass down and finished off the water as well. Then I looked at Edward and shrugged.

He gaped at me, utterly astonished.

"I don't know what all of the fuss was about," I said. "Night!" Then I leant across him and flicked of the switch of his desk lamp so that he wouldn't see my shoulders moving with my silent giggles of victory.

Bella Swan: 1. Edward Cullen: 0.

**Edward POV**

I still lay awake half an hour after our… interesting game of truth or dare. I still couldn't get the picture out of my mind of Bella swallowing the rest of that vile concoction without batting an eyelid. I couldn't believe that she could just swing it back like that. I couldn't see Bella drinking shots in her spare time so how on earth did she learn how to knock drink back like that?

Now she was all pleased with herself, smug that she had managed to drink what I couldn't. But you could hardly blame me; it was the single most disgusting thing I had tasted ever. Even liver, that I had once tried at my great aunt's, tasted a hell of a lot better than that… _thing_. I was desperate to know what she had slipped into that, but I was pretty sure I'd never find out. Ugh, life was a bitch.

Suddenly, a loud murmur made me almost jump out of my skin. I looked around, alarmed, before realising that it was Bella, just talking in her sleep. I muffled a laugh and watched her as she waved her arm around.

"No, Alice…" she muttered sleepily. "No more shops. We have enough scarves…"

I chuckled quietly into my pillow. Alice would never have enough scarves…

"No!" she repeated, more vehemently than before. "Don't drink it Alice! It's for Edward!"

I felt a thrill go through me as my name rolled from her lips; my _real _name. I shook my head angrily. Why was I happy that she had said my name in her sleep? She was talking about poisoning me, for God's sake! If she hadn't drunk the last of that mixture then I wouldn't be surprised if she already had poisoned me.

I sighed and rolled over, closing my eyes and hoping to get some decent sleep before my annoying sister woke me up at the break of dawn to drag me and Swan off somewhere mysterious.

***

"Alice, please," Bella whined. "Why can't you just tell us?"

"Because, Bella, that would ruin the surprise," Alice replied, as though it should be obvious.

I spoke up. "Seriously, though, Alice. Are blindfolds _really_ necessary?"

Alice sighed and didn't reply.

I felt Bella sit back in the chair next to me, also sighing, though in frustration.

"How long till we get there?" I asked, hoping that this at least was a question she'd be willing to answer. In the meantime, though, I could always have a fiddle with this stupid blindfold without Alice noticing…

"About five minutes, Edward," she replied. "And don't even think about taking it off!"

I groaned.

"I know these things," Alice said smugly.

"Hey, Bella?" I murmured so quiet that Alice couldn't hear.

"What?" she sounded surprised that I was talking to her civilly.

"Do you think you could make some more of that drink for Alice?"

Bella didn't reply and, for a moment, I wondered if she was thinking about it, but then her hand hit me round the back of the head. I snorted.

"What are you two whispering about?" Alice demanded. "I don't like it when you do that…"

"I don't know what you mean Alice," I said innocently.

I didn't have to take off the blindfold to feel her threatening gaze linger on me from the drivers' seat of Carlisle's Mercedes. Well, I wasn't about to let her drive my baby, was I?

After what must have been five minutes, the car stopped and I heard Alice get out of the car. I waited patiently until I heard Bella's door open.

"Don't take your blindfold off," I heard Alice command under her breath.

Bella's door shut again and then mine opened. Alice helped me out and pulled me over to stand by Bella.

"Okay," she said. "You can take your blindfolds off now."

I tore at the strip of black covering my eyes and blinked at the bright light. Only then did my eyes begin to focus and I looked up at the sign telling me where Alice had brought us.

"Alice!" Bella wailed when her own eyes had adjusted to the light. "Please tell me you are not serious!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mwah ha ha! First mini cliffhanger! :D**

**But you've got to love me for the daily update! Haven't you? *pleading look***

**And it's quite long too… sorta.**

**Also, a few people commented on Rosalie being nice. I forgot to put that in the last chapter but, yes, Rose is going to be nice in this story because I quite like her and think that she is just a bit misunderstood. Also, I think that there are enough characters trying their best to pull Bella and Edward apart as it is, without Rosalie doing it as well. So… yeah. Rose is a friend :D**

**I wasn't that pleased with the first part of this chapter but… hey ho. What did you think of Bella and Edward's game of truth or dare? XD**

**Sorry if this seems to be moving really slowly, but hopefully you're enjoying it anyway :D**

**Didn't get as many reviews as usual for the last chapter, but I'm guessing that that's probably because it's holiday season and all that so I'll forgive you just this once ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! (if you're not on holiday XD)**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**What's the most revolting thing you've ever eaten/ drunk?**


	9. Chapter 8: Just Hanging Out

**Chapter Playlist- **_**I Hate Myself For Losing You **_**by **_**Kelly Clarkson**_

**Previously…**

I tore at the strip of black covering my eyes and blinked at the bright light. Only then did my eyes begin to focus and I looked up at the sign telling me where Alice had brought us.

"Alice!" Bella wailed when her own eyes had adjusted to the light. "Please tell me you are not serious!"

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 8- Just Hanging Out…**

**Bella POV**

This had to be a joke. It was practically suicidal for me.

"Alice!" I wailed. "Please tell me you are not serious!"

Edward looked at me, an amused expression colouring his face. "Why?" he asked. "Can't you handle a little physical activity?" He winked at me and I glared at him. Stupid, cocky, arrogant… why did I always use the same adjectives to describe Edward in my head?

"Of course I can!" I snapped furiously. "But I can't walk along a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over let alone dangle however many hundred feet above the ground and do… this!" I gestured at the course above our heads.

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's why you have a safety harness, Bella. Besides, it's only thirteen feet up."

I gulped and looked up again. Alice, for some insane reason, had brought us to 'Hanging Around' which was basically an assault course thirteen feet above the ground with ropes and other dangerous stuff that would more than certainly result in my death. Thirteen feet or thirteen hundred, it made no difference to me. Either way, it was still a disaster waiting to happen.

"Come on Bella!" Alice called and I realised that she'd already made her way toward the entrance with Edward.

I walked over to her. "Actually, Alice, I might just wait in the car…"

"Not on my life," Alice snapped. "It's called _fun_ Bells. Live a little more spontaneously."

I frowned and looked up. Then I sighed. "If I die, you're telling Charlie," I told her and flounced ahead to join the line.

I heard Edward laugh behind me. We queued in silence and I read some of the huge billboards they had up, trying to find something to get me out of this.

Eventually, I found something. "Alice!" I said. "Look. Here it says that you should have some co-ordination to do this course. I have the co-ordination of a knat so I think it would be…"

"Bella, you have a bit of co-ordination. The ropes and I will help you where you struggle. Stop reading these things religiously. Nothing you read is going to get you out of doing it, okay? It's great fun if you have a bit more self-belief."

"You say that like you've done it before," I said.

"That's because I have," she replied merrily.

"And you're still alive?" I asked doubtfully.

"Well, duh!" Alice rolled her eyes again.

***

"…and if you remember to check that your harness is secure every now and then you should be fine," the instructor told us almost half an hour later. We were stood at the top at the starting point being roped up and attached to various things. I had made the mistake of looking down and I now felt incredibly sick.

"No one's died here at 'Hanging Out'… yet," the instructor joked as he clicked the last few clips into place on Alice. His words just made me feel worse. I could see the headlines now: 'Local girl dies after safety harness breaks. _Hanging Out_ manager has been taken in for questioning'… or something along those lines.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the world to stop spinning around me. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear. "Are you okay?" He actually sounded concerned. Huh. Maybe he was nervous too.

"No," I squeaked.

"You'll be fine," he assured me. "It's fun when you get started. I promise."

I opened my eyes and looked into his bright green pair and I could see no hint of betrayal in them. His gorgeous eyes somehow made me feel better and the rest of the world seem distant.

I nodded, dazed, and he chuckled softly and looked away. This was so unfair. Was he even aware of how dazzling his eyes were? And only his eyes, mind you. He's still as annoying as hell.

"Bella, you don't look too good," Alice observed, frowning.

"I wonder why that is," I mumbled sarcastically.

Luckily, she didn't hear. "I'll go in front and then you can go and then Edward can go behind you so, don't worry, you're completely safe."

"Okay," I agreed, biting away at my lip.

Alice's brow furrowed as though she were finally getting an inkling of what a big mistake this was, but then she shrugged and stepped to the edge of the platform we were on before jumping lithely on to the first suspended beam. I watched nervously as she put one foot in front of the other, not even wobbling.

"Bella," Edward's voice came from behind me again. "Calm down. Stop biting your lip or you'll bite it off completely." And before I knew it, his finger brushed against my lip, forcing me to release it from my mouth. The moment our skin touched, an electric current flooded through me, making my skin tingle and my spine shiver. I blushed bright red and turned away from his intense stare, my already pretty-wobbly knees now dangerously close to collapse.

"Next!" the man, whose name I had forgotten due to my panicked state of mind, called and I stepped shakily on to the beam. I held my breath and put all of my concentration into walking along the beam without stumbling. To my intense surprise, I did it.

"Well done!" Alice shrieked when I joined her at the other end.

I smiled as the adrenaline pulsed through my veins. Whether that was from overcoming the nerves and getting across the beam or Edward's light touch and the electricity that accompanied it, I didn't know.

Edward joined us seconds later. I gaped at him. "How did you do that so fast?"

"I have good stamina," he replied cockily. Then he winked and I understood what he meant. I followed Alice to the next activity cringing.

As it turned out, I actually _did_ have fun and I didn't kill myself. I did fall a lot though, and I had a strong suspicion that I'd have quite a lot of bruises in the morning. And I was beginning to warm to Edward as well. Maybe that was the reason behind Alice's spontaneous trip here: some bonding time.

Behind the player, he seemed to be okay, not that I saw behind the mask that much. He caught me when I tripped and talked to me civilly and that was really all I asked. But, as we gave the safety harnesses back, I caught him watching me intensely, an emotion I couldn't name in his eyes. I smiled briefly and all traces of that emotion were gone, his eyes cheeky and mocking again as he made the millionth innuendo of the day ('safety matters, doesn't it, Bella? Oh, but you wouldn't know' or something along those lines) and red tinted my cheeks.

"There," Alice said as we got back into Carlisle's car, "that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Put it this way: I won't be coming back in a hurry," I said. But, in all honesty, it hadn't been _that_ bad.

**Edward POV**

It was three hours after we had got back from 'Hanging Out' and I was sat on my bed waiting for the doorbell thinking about (and I can't believe I'm about to admit this) Bella. She was in Alice's room having a lesson on applying mascara or something else stupid like that. I had peered in to see what they were doing and nearly ended up as Alice's 'doll'. I felt sorry for Bella. She didn't need a makeover really. I think Alice was just using her because I wasn't young and gullible enough to believe that she would give me sweets if I let her paint Esme's rouge on my cheeks any more.

Alice's surprise hadn't been that bad, in my opinion. I had been to 'Hanging Out' dozens of times so it was getting a bit dull but it was better than what I had expected to come from blindfolds and Alice's scheming. Bella hadn't had the same thoughts as I.

I groaned softly to myself as she came to mind again. She _was_ pretty; there was no way I could avoid it any more. I was so confused. I had only ever thought of one other girl as pretty in my whole life; it was always hot, sexy or fit, never pretty. But Bella wasn't hot, or sexy, or fit… well, she was but it didn't feel right describing her as that. She was pretty, beautiful, attractive – whatever – but not 'fit'. It sounded too plastic-y, too common, too… dull to describe Bella. Her name meant 'beautiful' and it was perfect.

"Ugh!" I cried in annoyance, sitting up and running my hands through my hair. I was thinking about her like I liked her… which I guess I did now, but I was thinking about her as more than a friend, which she wasn't. She was merely a friend, and she didn't even think of me as a friend so she wasn't even that. I wasn't attracted to her, I had simply admitted that she was pretty. I assessed every girl I came across so what was wrong with assessing Bella?

_The fact that you assessed her as pretty, you moron, _a voice inside my head answered. Now I was going round in circles _and_ talking to myself. Isabella Swan was driving me insane in the literal sense of the word. It was maddening. Just like the electricity that had flowed through me when I touched her. Even the most casual touch made my skin tingle like it had been burnt and my pulse race.

Then, the doorbell rang, pulling me from my disturbing thoughts. I went downstairs and opened the door to the blonde whose name I couldn't remember.

"Hi…" I trailed off, frowning. I could have sworn that in my memory she was hotter than this. Mind you, I had just spent the best part of the day with Bella; any girl would look plain in comparison. Stop! Stop thinking of her like that brain!

"Hi Edward," the blonde giggled.

Now, how to tell her that I had forgotten her name…

"Aren't you going to invite me in then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow pointedly at me.

"Uh…" _No._ "Sure. Come in."

She giggled again as I stood aside to let her in.

"Who's this then, Edward?" Esme appeared in the doorway.

"Um…" I was about to start off on some excuse about how I had bumped my head and forgotten her name, but I didn't need to.

"Lauren Mallory, Mrs Cullen," the blonde introduced herself, twirling a strand of hair in her finger. It was obvious that she was trying to make a good impression. I didn't know why; it wasn't like I'd keep her for more than one day. Lauren Mallory, eh? I wondered briefly if she had ever actually told me her name because it certainly didn't ring any bells…

"Oh," Esme said, her eyes sad. "Okay. Have fun you two." And then she disappeared back into the kitchen. I hated letting Esme down but it was far too late to worry about that now. Besides, it wasn't like she knew why I was like this… or would ever really understand. Only three people in the whole world knew what secrets I kept in the past… and only one of them understood.

"Come on then," I muttered, leading the way up to my bedroom.

When she got to my room, Lauren wrinkled her nose. "Why does it smell like perfume?" Her eyes roamed the room and caught sight of Bella's make-shift bed. "And what is _that_?!"

"Psychology project," I replied, pulling her gently down on to my bed and leaning in.

To my surprise, she pulled back and scowled. "What psychology project?"

"We have to pretend to be married to a classmate," I sighed.

Lauren frowned. "I wish I had taken psychology…"

"Yeah, well…" I shrugged.

"Who's your partner then?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing. I felt sorry for Bella when my fan club found out that she was 'married' to me.

"Um… well… I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow…"

"Tell me," she whined, leaning her head close to mine and making her blue eyes pleading.

I was about to refuse again when the door clicked open and Bella poked her head round the door.

"Edward, can I get…?" she trailed off and her eyes widened when she saw Lauren and I. "Sorry," she apologised immediately. "I'll just…" And then she was gone.

Lauren stared at the now-closed door. "Isabella _Swan_ is your partner?"

I sighed. "Can we just forget about this? I didn't exactly get to choose my partner, did I?"

"But… Bella _Swan_?" Lauren giggled. "She's like… weird."

I knew that Bella wasn't weird, but I pretended to agree for the sake of my reputation. "Tell me about it. She wears sweats _all the time_ and can't stay upright for more than twenty seconds. Alice is trying to give her a make-over but, to be frank, I think it's a lost cause." For some reason, every cell in my body hated myself for saying that, but it was too late to take it back now.

Lauren giggled again and leaned in closer. "Now…" she murmured in what I presumed was supposed to be a seductive tone. It sounded like she was choking to me. "Where were we?"

She pressed her lips to mine and moved them against me, her fingers tangling in my hair. I moved my lips back but without feeling; there was no conviction to my action. Her lips were chapped and tasted like lip gloss; they were too artificial, too… common. I moved my hands to her hips and, suddenly, Bella's face sprung to mind. I wondered what it would be like to kiss her beautiful full lips and then I wasn't kissing Lauren the slutty blonde, I was kissing Bella in my mind. I pulled her against me and crushed her mouth passionately, forcing her mouth open with my own, still imagining that it was Bella squirming beneath me.

But then Lauren pulled away for breath and my image of Bella disappeared in a poof of smoke. I had no idea why I had imagined that, but, hell, I knew I didn't want Lauren. I realised, as Lauren babbled away about how amazing the kiss was, the word 'like' between every other, that I had had enough of these bimbos. I wanted better; I wanted _Bella_.

Now that Lauren had got her breath back, she leaned in for another 'amazing' kiss. This time, I pushed her away.

She stared at me for a second, hurt. "What's wrong Eddie?"

"My name's Edward," I told her flatly. Then I sighed. "Lauren, just leave please."

"What?" she gasped. "Why?"

"Just… just go," I ordered.

"Aren't you going to show me to the door?" she whispered.

I shook my head and pointed at the bedroom door. "Please leave."

She stared at me for a moment and then left wordlessly. I could have sworn I saw a tear fall down her cheek but I didn't care. I lay back, my mind reeling. I had just imagined that I was kissing Bella. What the hell did that mean? I had never done that before. Did I like her?

No. No, I didn't like Bella in that way… but I sure as hell was attracted to her. Only physical attraction, of course; Edward Cullen didn't just fall for girls. She was pretty and it was only natural for me to be attracted to her, but that was all. And that was why I would never act on the attraction. I had my reputation to uphold, after all. And, besides, she hated me.

But none of that stopped her face being the image that stayed in my mind, carrying me into unconsciousness and dreams of the girl with chocolate brown eyes and almost permanently flushed cheeks…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ooh! So Eddie has discovered that he might be a smidge attracted to Bella! ;)**

**OMC. Some of you guys have eaten some revolting stuff. There were a lot of dares and some gone off milk (yeugh- I've done that before and it is NOT nice).**

**I'm so sorry about the slow update! I was away from home all weekend so I haven't been able to go on the computer, but the second I got in I finished this chapter for you guys! Promise! I would've given you a head's up if I'd have remembered… :S but I will try to get a fair number of chapters out this week as I'm going away next Sunday for two and a half weeks. I will be able to update but they will be few and far in between… I'll explain more about that nearer the time.**

**In the meantime… I HAVE STARTED A NEW STORY!!! :D I don't know if it's that good and (I'm sorry) it will take up some more of my time if I do continue it, but I managed to do this and AMMM at the same time, didn't I?**

**It's called Fighting Fate and it would be great if you'd go and check the first chapter out… Here's the summary for you…**

_Bella is about to enter a marriage she had no say in, though her heart belongs to the homeless stranger she has never spoken to. Edward has nothing and wants nothing except for the smile he receives from that brown-eyed girl that walks by everyday..._

**I hope it sounds okay and please have a look and tell me if it's worth continuing! Thanks.**

**And lastly…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks :D**

**Steph**

**What's the scariest thing you've ever done? (do you like answering these little questions? Shall I do one vaguely related to what happens in each chapter?)**


	10. Chapter 9: Haircuts and Sweet Nothings

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Girls Like Me**_** by **_**Kellie Pickler**_

**Previously…**

_No. No, I didn't like Bella in that way… but I sure as hell was attracted to her. Only physical attraction, of course; Edward Cullen didn't just fall for girls. She was pretty and it was only natural for me to be attracted to her, but that was all. And that was why I would never act on the attraction. I had my reputation to uphold, after all. And, besides, she hated me._

_But none of that stopped her face being the image that stayed in my mind, carrying me into unconsciousness and dreams of the girl with chocolate brown eyes and almost permanently flushed cheeks…_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 9- Haircuts and Sweet Nothings**

**Bella POV**

I don't know why, but seeing that hurt me. I should have known that he'd be doing something like that; Edward was a player, did he do anything else?

After I had shut the door on Edward and that irritating blonde, I leant against the wall, trying to ignore the flare in my chest. Why was I feeling like this? I didn't even like the guy.

Lauren's loud voice floated through the door. "Isabella _Swan_ is your partner?"

I had to strain my ears to hear Edward's reply. "…didn't exactly get to choose my partner, did I?"

"But… Bella _Swan_?" Lauren laughed cruelly. "She's, like… weird."

I was surprised to find that Lauren's comment hurt. I knew that the other girls at school saw me like that but it hurt to hear it all the same. But what hurt more was Edward's response.

"Tell me about it. She wears sweats _all the time_ and can't stay upright for more than twenty seconds. Alice is trying to give her a make-over but, to be frank, I think it's a lost cause." He sounded mocking, nasty.

Lauren giggled again and my head span dizzily. I don't know why I had expected otherwise, but I must have done, because the ache in my chest was a hell of a lot worse than a second ago. I shouldn't have wanted _Edward Cullen_ to defend accusations of me being weird, because he hated me as much as, if not more than, everyone else. Hell, he probably started those accusations. So why did I feel as though I had been betrayed?

No more speech came through the door so I presumed that they had resumed whatever they had been doing before I interrupted. I bit down on my lip hard and sighed, before heading back to Alice's room.

Her eyes narrowed the moment I came through the door. "What?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "Edward's just having a little make-out session in his bedroom with Lauren Mallory so I couldn't get my make-up."

Alice frowned.

"Still… we shouldn't expect anything different…" I said, as though it excused him from everything.

"Bella…" she said very slowly. Her eyes studied me speculatively and I didn't like it. It made me uncomfortable.

"Yes?" I said in the same tone, my shoulders rolling forward slightly in defence.

"Look…" She sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything… but I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to promise me you'll give me a truthful answer."

"I don't know, Alice…" I started.

"No!" She stopped me. "We're best friends, right? Right?"

I nodded warily.

"Best friends tell each other everything… even when one has a crush on the other's brother?" She said it as though it was a question, one eyebrow raised as though waiting for a response.

It took me a while to understand what she was getting at and I stared at her. "Alice! I do not have a crush on Edward!" I almost shouted, blushing at her stupid presumption. But a small voice in the back of my head told me that it wasn't such a stupid presumption… I shut that up instantly. "No, Alice. He's not as bad as I originally thought, I'll admit. But he's still… ugh. No. I just walked in on him making out with another girl- why would I crush on him after that?"

Alice nodded and looked away, like she didn't believe me but would let it go anyway. I suddenly felt annoyed; annoyed with Alice, annoyed with Edward… annoyed with everyone.

"Look, Alice, Edward is – no one can deny it – incredibly good-looking, but that doesn't mean that every hormonal teenage girl crushes on him! Especially not one that sleeps with him!" Suddenly I realised what I had said. "Not like that," I quickly corrected myself. "Like… I sleep in his bedroom with…" I sighed. "You know what I mean."

Alice snickered. "Okay. Now, sit back down and I'll continue the make-over. Tomorrow, I'm dressing you- no more sweats."

I was about to argue, but then I remembered what Edward had said: _"She wears sweats all the time… Alice is trying to give her a makeover but, to be frank, I think it's a lost cause."_ Well, I'd prove him wrong. Just like Alice had said- no more sweats. I'd rip them up so I couldn't go back to my old slovenly ways. And then I'd wear mini skirts and dresses and tight tops… I'd prove him so wrong that even Edward himself was drooling for me. He'd beg and beg and I could turn him down as many times as possible, telling him to jump the next slut that walked by… but he wouldn't because he'd only want me but he couldn't have me… yeah, that would show _him_…

"Bella?" Alice asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," I said, nodding with conviction.

"You'll let me?" she gasped.

"Sure," I replied.

"Wow." Her face lit up like a kid's on Christmas day. Hurriedly, she pushed me back on to the 'makeover chair' and told me to stay before dancing out of the room, smile still in place.

I frowned in confusion, but shrugged it off, sitting back in the chair.

Alice was back minutes later carrying a little box. "This was Esme's from when she used to cut my hair herself," she told me. "She taught me some stuff so you _should_ be okay. I do know roughly what I'm doing…"

"What?!" I leapt up and gaped at her.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You did say I could do this."

Oh sweet Jesus. I was too busy daydreaming to realise what I was giving Alice permission to do. "I… I don't think that's a good idea, Alice…"

"Nonsense!" she trilled. "Look at your hair, Bella!" She held up a mirror.

"What's wrong with it?" I demanded, running my fingers through my long dark hair.

"Er… hello?" she said. "What's right with it? No offense, Bells, but it's boring. You should have about… three inches cut off and have some choppy layers added and maybe a fringe…" she was talking to herself now, frowning, staring at my hair.

"Alice," I moaned. "Please, _please_ leave my hair alone."

Her lips puckered into a little sad frown and her eyes widened, looking so desperately sad that I wanted to hug her or something. Even her lips trembled at the corners- it was a heartbreaking expression.

"But, Bella," she whimpered and I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing what a sucker I could be for expressions like that. "I'm only trying to help," she whispered. I didn't have to shut my eyes. Her voice alone was tinted with self-pity and saturated with sadness.

I groaned. "Fine," I gave in. "But _not_ three inches."

Alice's face lit up again, and she jumped up and came over to hug me. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed.

"Just get it over and done with," I sighed, sitting back down on the chair and closing my eyes.

***

Almost an hour later, I opened my eyes again to see Alice staring at me, biting her lip.

"What?" I asked, my eyes wide. "What have you done? Pass me the mirror."

Alice reached out and grabbed the hand mirror, but then hesitated and held it against her chest. "Maybe you'd be better off having a surprise…" she trailed off.

"Alice!" I shrieked, just as the door opened and Esme came in carrying a tray.

"Girls, I've brought you up some… oh dear," she said when she saw me. I could practically see things clicking into place in her mind. "Alice, what have you done to poor Bella's hair?"

I felt my face convey my horror. "Alice, pass me the damn mirror," I said.

Alice pouted stubbornly at her mother. "You always said I was good at cutting hair when I did my dolls' hair when I was little."

"Alice, you were six and scalping your Barbies. What was I supposed to say? Sorry, dear, but hairdressing doesn't seem to be one of your many talents?" Esme suggested, laughing a little. But then she frowned again. "It might have saved some of Bella's hair though…"

"But she said I could."

Esme laughed and put the tray down on Alice's dresser. Then, she gently eased the mirror free of Alice's grasp and passed it to me. "Don't worry, Bella. We'll go straight to the hairdressers." She turned to Alice. "And you're paying."

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. To my intense surprise, it didn't look as bad as they were making out. A little shorter, yes, and the layers had gone a tad wrong, but it wasn't green or anything. I could possibly make this work…

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice said meekly. "It just kind of…"

"Don't worry about it," I blew it off and held out my hand. "Pass me the scissors."

Esme blinked at me, but placed the scissors into my out-stretched hand. I passed the mirror to Alice and told her to hold it up. Then, I grabbed the end of one of my longer 'layers' and cut a few centimetres off.

About twenty minutes later, my lovely long hair was now shoulder-length and full of choppy layers. Luckily, Alice had lain off the fringe. Esme had neatened up the ends for me because I couldn't do them myself, but it actually looked okay now. Perhaps even better than it had before… sexy, even.

Alice gaped at me. "How in hell's name did you do that?!"

I shrugged. "My Mum taught me."

"Is your Mum a hairdresser?" Esme asked.

"Not really. She kind of… goes through phases. She's _been_ a hairdresser, but she's also been a stable-hand, a checkout cashier in a supermarket, a chocolatier, a trainee teacher… you say it, Renee's been it."

Esme laughed. "She sounds like a woman of many talents. I'd love to meet her. What does she do now?"

"Nothing. Her new husband's a baseball player – strictly minor league, before you ask – so she just kind of… tags along. She invited me with her, but I decided to finish school before travelling all over continental US with her and Phil."

"Good for you," Esme said genuinely. "Now, I brought you girls up some refreshments, but I don't know if you want them- dinner will be ready soon."

"No, we'll have them," Alice said.

Esme ruffled Alice's short black hair and stood up. "I'll call you when dinner's ready." Then she was gone.

Alice offered me a biscuit, smiling sheepishly. "I really am sorry about the whole…"

"Don't worry about it," I interrupted. "It looks okay now, and I never would have dreamed of doing it before. It's a nice change."

Alice giggled slightly and then nibbled on the edge of her biscuit. She looked so guilty that I laughed at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing," I said, noting to remind her of this when I wanted something from her in my head.

A while later, Esme called us for dinner. I suddenly found myself worrying about what Edward would say about my new haircut, but I needn't have bothered because he wasn't there.

When we had all finished, Edward's dinner sat untouched and cold.

Esme sighed and looked at the ceiling. "He did have a girl round," she said dismissively. "I'll put it in the fridge and he can re-heat it if he wants it."

Alice and I went back up to her room and watched movies and painted our nails, chatting over the movies, for the next few hours. Alice enjoyed herself, but I was kinda bored. These were typical girly things that we were doing and I wasn't a typical girl.

"Do you think he's quite finished?" Alice brought Edward up first. The third film we had put on had just finished.

I shrugged, staring at my bloody red nails (Alice had insisted that I wore the right colour nail varnish that would go with the dress she was going to force me into tomorrow).

"It's eleven o'clock," she muttered. "You can sleep in here, just for tonight."

"Okay," I gave in easily; I didn't want to go in Edward's room and walk in on something far too intimate for my innocent eyes…

Alice hopped off of the bed and pulled a large, dark green cotton top out of the bottom of her wardrobe. She tossed it at me, a look of disgust on her face. I snickered, holding it up against my body. "I can't imagine you wearing this Alice," I said innocently.

"I don't," she spat. "It's hideous. But I guess it's comfortable to sleep in."

"It's not for me to wear tomorrow?" I asked, faking shock.

"Gah." She pulled a face. "No way. That's almost as bad as those sweats you wear. They're so shapeless and… ugh. They don't flatter your body at all and you have a stunning figure, Bella. If you've got it…"

"Flaunt it. And I've got it," I finished for her. "Yeah, yeah, you've already used that one on me."

Suddenly she gasped. "Bella! Have you shaved your legs?"

I rolled my eyes. "I might not be the most fashionable person alive, but I am hygienic."

She exhaled in relief. "Thank God. Because I can't put you in that red dress with hairy legs."

"Oh no. Please say it doesn't show any leg."

She laughed, thinking I was joking. Then, she waved at me and hopped off to the bathroom.

***

Half an hour later, I was on the other side of Alice's huge double bed. At least Alice was more hospitable than Edward. Wait, I didn't want to share a bed with Edward. No fear.

I jumped slightly as thunder rumbled outside of the window and then whimpered quietly; me and thunderstorms had never got on. Actually, not that I would confess this to anyone, I was kinda scared of storms. That was why living in Forks was not a good idea for someone like me.

I tossed and turned restlessly as the thunder continued to rumble and lightening flashed through the curtains, illuminating the whole room. I shivered under the duvet and huddled in a ball, thinking of happy things to persuade sleep to come.

I shut my eyes and, after a while, I was seeing a familiar grin. Perfect lips surrounding a row of perfect white teeth, one-side lifting higher than the other—a familiar, perfect, crooked grin. Matched with a pair of gleaming emeralds.

I hit my head hard on the pillow, trying to force the image of Edward's face from my mind.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice whispered through the darkness.

"I'm fine," my voice muffled into the pillow. "Just… trying to get comfy."

But no matter how hard I tried to think of something else, my mind kept going back to Edward: his hand steadying me at 'Hanging Out' earlier; his eyes laughing at me, though somehow not harshly; his hand, almost invisible little hairs starting at the wrist, running through his brilliant bronze sex hair; his gorgeous mouth puckering into an annoyed frown or a glorious smile; his stunning face twisting as the drink concoction I made him slid down his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing; his muscular arms showing through his flattering tops… just him.

And I could no longer find the conviction to stop my mind thinking of him. Because whenever there was a storm, I would undoubtedly lie awake until it passed. It was going now, and was a lot quieter, but I was still awake.

So I let my imagination run wild. I fell into a deep slumber imagining his strong arms around me, pulling me into his lap, his lips on my neck, whispering sweet nothings in my ear… And somewhere, far, far away, a piano played a soft tinkling melody, comforting me, telling me that everything would turn out okay. In the end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aw. Is it just me that totally loves the words 'sweet nothings'? It sounds so gorgeously romantic! (Hence the chapter name!)**

**And where has our lovely Eddie boy vanished to? :O Don't worry, it's nowhere too drastic. Actually, if you re-read the end of the last chapter, you could probably guess…**

**Right. Now I have some bad news guys and it's about updates… My cousin (or something like that) is staying with us at the moment so I probably won't be able to write as often so this might be your last update for a very long time. I will try really hard to get another chapter posted on Friday or Saturday and there almost-definitely will not be another chapter of 'Fighting Fate' anytime soon. I also go on holiday on Sunday for two and a half weeks. I will have access to internet, but not very often and I won't have as much time to write either. I'd imagine that you might get an update every week then. I actually have no idea how often I'll be able to get online so if I don't update/ respond to PMs/ whatever, then don't panic- I haven't been abducted by aliens… just Edward Cullen ;)**

**Also, I snuck in a line from Eclipse in this chapter… see if you know what it is :D**

**And now I'm off to watch Ice Age 3 at the cinema :D**

**I will update when I can (promise!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**Wow. Some of you guys have done some scary things ranging from perverts stalking your Mum to rollercoasters and obstacle courses like the one in the story :O Lol :D**

**What's the most unfashionable thing you have in your wardrobe?**


	11. Chapter 10: Midnight Snacks

**I KNOW THIS SHOWS UP TWICE!!! I will delete it in a bit.**

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Leave Out All The Rest**_** by **_**Linkin Park**_

**Previously… (BPOV)**

_So I let my imagination run wild. I fell into a deep slumber imagining his strong arms around me, pulling me into his lap, his lips on my neck, whispering sweet nothings in my ear… And somewhere, far, far away, a piano played a soft tinkling melody, comforting me, telling me that everything would turn out okay. In the end._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 10- Midnight Snacks**

**Edward POV**

I jolted awake, vaguely aware of feeling disoriented and uncomfortable. Then I realised why; I was still fully clothed and lying on top of my bed. It was also apparently the middle of the night. Well, damn. I had missed dinner and now I was absolutely starving.

It was all Bella's fault. Everything was. Wait. Bella. I looked round the room, at the sofa, on the floor, even under the bed. And then I realised that she was probably with Alice. Huh. Cheater.

I got out of bed and snuck downstairs, looking for a something to eat without making a heck of a lot of noise.

Eventually, I settled for making a simple sandwich, buttering six slices of bed and coating them with peanut butter, shoving them down my throat like I hadn't eaten in days. Then I ate peanut butter from the jar. Man, I loved that stuff.

I gulped down a glass of milk and then started back upstairs, still not quite satisfied, but too lazy to bother making anything else. I'd just have a big breakfast before school in the morning.

Once back in my room, I stripped my clothes off in a matter of seconds and climbed into bed in just my boxers, not bothering with the over-sized top I usually chucked on as well.

But, as thunder rumbled outside and images of the beautiful girl who was now sleeping next door – sigh – ran through my head, sleep refused to take me again. My fingers flexed under the sheets, desperate, I knew, to run delicately across piano keys. I hadn't wanted this so badly in years. I should have known that fiddling around with the piano the other day had been a bad idea. I knew that, if I started playing again, Alice would make the wrong ideas; think that I had continued to play without her. And even I would think that callous after all that we had been through.

But I was already sneaking up the second flight of stairs, desperate to break my own rules; to make beautiful music.

I pulled the sheet off of the piano and eagerly sat down on the stool. I stared at the ivory keys for a long moment, and then laid my fingers on some. I closed my eyes and thought of Bella, and I played what came to me. That was how I had composed Esme's songs before… I let that thought trail off before it came back to haunt me and listened to the melody I unconsciously played.

It was alarmingly sweet and adoring… almost girly. I hated that one girl could make me feel like this. Was this how I made other girls feel? Wow. I thought everyone just got with me so that they could get some. Not because their pulse raced every time they saw me and I was all that they could ever think about. Did I make Bella feel like that? Don't be stupid, Edward, I told myself firmly, the girl hates you.

I felt a pang as I thought that. Why had I teased her like I had? That was kinda cruel. I hadn't thought to look past the angelic, annoying persona she had in front of the teachers to see the beautiful, humorous… incredible real persona she had. Sigh.

Suddenly, I got the spooky feeling that I was being watched. I stopped playing instantly and looked at the open doorway, though I already knew who was there watching. I expected her expression to be furious… but it was gentle.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Alice sighed, coming over and sitting beside me. "That one was new. I haven't heard it before. Did you write it while I was in Biloxi?"

"No," I mumbled. "I can't write without you here. You know that. I just…" I sighed, not knowing whether to tell her everything. All of my confusing feelings. All of my damn apologies. But then, maybe I should wait for her to be ready to forgive me. I had accused her of the worst thing imaginable so maybe I should live and let live for a while.

"You just?" Alice prompted softly. Her hand came up and touched my face.

"I just _needed_ to play. I don't know why. I haven't felt this way in… well, years. And now, I just wanted to. It's insane."

"Edward you look…" Alice's brow puckered.

"Tired? Weird? Insane? All three?" I suggested tiredly.

"Confused," Alice decided. "What are you confused about? Is it…?" She trailed off.

Now it was my turn to prompt. "What?"

"Is it Lauren? Are you in love with her?"

"What?!" I said again, a lot louder this time. "Of course not! I kicked her out hours ago!"

"Ssh!" Alice hissed. "Bella's asleep in the room below us!"

How strangely proud that made me feel… I quickly removed the thought from my head before Alice caught wind of it on my face. It was too late to worry about that anyway.

"Bella?!" she gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Now, I had two options: confess everything or lie. I chose the latter. "Bella what?" I asked innocently.

"Don't even think about denying it, Edward," she whispered. "You like her, don't you?" She grinned like a cat that had got the cream. "Well, that's funny because she was just telling me earlier how much she doesn't like you." She laughed humourlessly. Yes, I was right; she wasn't ready to forgive me yet. It was strange how she got all defensive the moment Bella was brought into the conversation.

"I do _not_ like her, Alice!" I hissed. "What on Earth made you think that?"

"The look on your face when I said her name," Alice replied coolly.

"I did not have any look on my face when you said her name!"

"And your defensiveness," she added.

I growled and glared at her.

She glared back. "Don't even think about trying to seduce her, stealing her innocence…"

I snorted at her choice of words.

Alice flushed, but continued, "…and then breaking her heart and dropping her like another girl in your long, long line, because she won't fall for your dumb tricks. She's too smart and too good for you. Far too good. And she told me that she'd never, ever like you so just suck it up _Eddie_. Because, for the first time in your pathetic life, you want something you can't have! And never will have." She hit my shoulder, quite hard for a girl, as if trying to put her point across with even more conviction and then she stood, glowering at me.

I sighed, careful to keep my emotions hidden so that she wouldn't see how much that hurt, how deep the knife went. Then, I stood up and threw the sheet back over the piano before following Alice back down the stairs.

I grabbed her arm outside her bedroom. "I do not like her, Alice," I repeated. "But is she in with you?"

"Yes," Alice snapped, snatching her arm away from me. "And stop denying it Edward; I'm your _twin_- I think I know something about how your stupid sex-obsessed mind works."

I got one glance in her bedroom before she shut the door in my face. I didn't even get to see the sleeping Bella. I sighed and retreated to my bedroom in defeat, sad that Alice could hate me so much just for wanting Bella… not that I'd ever admit it. Or act on it.

I got into bed, thinking over everything Alice had said. She had said 'break her heart'. Was there a possibility that Bella could ever hurt over me? No, probably not; Alice had also said that Bella had told her that she'd… what was it? 'Never, ever, like me'. But then a sudden aggressive feeling ran through me; Bella would never hurt over me because I'd never give her the chance to. I'd _never_ hurt her. Ever. I wanted to hurt anyone who hurt her and I couldn't hurt myself… that's stupid. I wasn't feeling this way because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt her. No, that's what saps say. I just couldn't beat myself up- that was stupid.

***

I woke up quite early for me the next morning. At first I considered going back to sleep and turning up late for school, as usual, but then I remembered Bella. She wouldn't be impressed if I tarnished her perfect tardy record.

So I got up, dressed in the first thing my hands came across and headed downstairs for that large breakfast I had promised myself.

"…still don't see why you wouldn't wear the dress…" I heard Alice saying as I came down the stairs.

"Alice, I'm going to school, not clubbing!" Bella retorted. I ignored the way my pulse picked up when I heard her perfect voice. "The dress is completely inappropriate."

And then I went through the door to the kitchen. "Morning," I grunted, not looking at the girls.

"Wow. This is incredibly early for him," Alice muttered to Bella, though I was sure I was supposed to hear it.

Bella giggled in response and, despite Bella's giggle being the epitome of beauty, I had that feeling like they were ganging up on me. You know, like in the playground at little school.

I threw as much bread as would fit into the toaster and went and sat down at the table, running my fingers through my irritating bouffant. Seriously, no matter how much hair stuff you used, it refused to sink.

"Like that's gonna help," Alice mumbled. What was with her this morning?

"Look, Alice…" I started as I looked up, but then I saw her. Bella had had her hair cut. And, holy mother of Jesus, did it look sexy. She was looking down at the table, her eyelashes painted with black, her eyelids lightly coated in smoky grey, her cheeks unusually pale… until she looked up at me and caught me staring. She flushed a million different shades of red and looked back down at the table, stealing her beautiful brown eyes away from my gaze.

"What…?" I heard myself ask breathlessly, unable to finish.

Bella looked up again shyly. "Is it really that bad?" she whispered.

Alice snorted and walked over to the toaster, making sure to subtly kick my leg on the way over.

I didn't notice. I was surprised that Bella thought it looked bad. "No," I whispered back. "It looks great."

She smiled at me sexily, dazzling me. Wow. Whoever thought that Bella Swan could ever look sexy?

**Bella POV**

I fiddled nervously with my fingers in the back of Edward's Volvo. His reaction to my new haircut had been… different, to say the least. I had a feeling that he didn't like it, but felt guilty for last night so didn't say so. And if that was what Edward thought, then what would everyone else think? They'd say worse things about me, _to_ me.

"I don't feel so good," I muttered to Alice, who was sat next to me.

"Don't worry, Bella; you look incredible," Alice replied, and then leant over to adjust my necklace. Well, her necklace.

I had refused to wear the red dress once I had seen it. It was way too short, the skirt ending at my thigh. I may have been leaving the sweats behind, but I certainly wasn't about to leap right into a tiny scrap of material like that. Especially not on a school day.

So, instead, I wore a pair of skinny jeans; a red (well, I already had the nail polish on) top that hugged my torso, with a plunging neckline that showed the tiniest bit of my cleavage- enough to play up the eyes, but leave a bit to the imagination, Alice had said; a pair of silver ballet flats; and a red pendant necklace. Everything I wore, Alice had bought on Saturday.

We got to school right on time, which annoyed me a bit. I couldn't really explain why it annoyed me, but I had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that Edward Cullen was _always_ late and I didn't want him to make an effort just to get me here on time. It just made him more perfect and, therefore, more annoying. Yes, that seemed like a fairly sensible reason to be annoyed.

We passed Mr Marshall on the way in. He smiled at us, but there was something in his eyes that was satisfied. I couldn't quite pinpoint it…

"You're early this morning, Edward," he said cheerily.

Edward made a noise under his breath and stormed off to his form room. Mr Marshall chuckled and Alice and I headed in the opposite direction to our own form room.

Mrs Connell still wasn't there yet, thank goodness, so Alice and I took our seats at the back of the room, me trying to ignore the stares I felt on me.

The silence that had fallen when we walked in was filled with whispers, murmurs. I heard my name mentioned, and Edward's, and Lauren's.

"Can't they talk about something else?" I asked Alice quietly. "Anything?"

Alice shrugged and opened her mouth to speak, but then Jessica Stanley came over. "Hi," she said. "Did you have a nice weekend?"

I stared at her. Jessica Stanley had never spoken to me. Ever. And now she was acting like we were best of friends. What. The. Hell?

"Um… it was okay," I answered her question. Actually, come to think of it, I had had a great weekend, minus walking in on Edward's make-out session.

Jess smiled genuinely. "That's nice."

I nodded, surprised by her sudden friendliness.

Then Alice spoke up, "If you want to talk to Edward, don't you think it'd be better to actually go and talk to him? You know, like a normal person?"

Jess glowered at Alice. "I was talking to Bella."

Alice's glare was much more impressive. "Well, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"I think she can decide who she wants to talk to for herself, can't you Bella?" she looked at me.

"Um…" I started, but then –thankfully – Mrs Connell came in. Jess reluctantly took her own seat.

"Ugh," Alice grumbled. "I hate it when people do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Try to be your friend so that they can get to Edward. Been there, done that _and_ got the t-shirt. Believe me, I know all of the symptoms of someone like that." Alice pulled a face.

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

As the day went on, I got stares and whispers in the corridors. I knew that people were spreading rumours about me, and I knew that girls hated me now because I got to stay in Edward's house, but I didn't care as much as I usually did. It must have been something to do with Alice being right beside me. It was nice to know that I had a friend who liked me for who I was, rather than whose house I was staying in.

At lunch, I sat with Alice again. Alice spent practically the whole lunch hour staring across the cafeteria at Jasper Hale.

"After school," she said to me, "we are going to the coffee shop round the corner from our house. Rose said that Jasper's there then."

"Alice, why don't you just go and talk to him?" I asked.

"Because, Bella," she said, rolling her eyes, "_because_ that would look desperate. And because he's sat across the table from Edward."

"Oh," I said, looking over as well. "Right."

Then, Mike Newton came over. He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Hi, Bella," he said quietly.

"Uh… hi," I replied, watching him shuffle edgily.

"You look… great," he told me.

Alice smirked at me across the table and mouthed 'told you so'.

I ignored her. "Thanks." I smiled genuinely at Mike. "Did you want something?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm… er… having a party on Friday and I wondered if you two wanted to come along?"

"Um… I don't know…" I started, but Alice interrupted me.

"Sure. We'll be there," she said, turning to smile at him.

He nodded, but didn't leave.

"Anything else?" Alice asked.

"Well… yeah," he admitted, chuckling awkwardly.

"Sit down, Mike," I offered.

"No," he refused, "it's okay. I just wanted to ask you if… well… if you were doing anything tomorrow night?" he said in a rush.

"Um…" I had an awful feeling about where this was headed. "Well… not really…"

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?" His eyes never met mine.

"Like a date?" I asked.

He nodded sheepishly.

"She'll go," Alice answered for me.

"Great!" Mike enthused. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at… half six?"

"Um…" I stuttered.

"Half six is fine. She's staying at our place, though," Alice reminded him.

"Sure. See you tomorrow Bella." Then he turned and walked away.

I stared after him and then glared at Alice. "Why did you say that?" I demanded.

"Bella, you need to liven up a little. You may not like Mike but it may make people more aware that you are there and you're into guys. One day Mike Newton the next… well, someone you like hopefully."

"You are so dead when we get home," I promised, looking down at my plate again.

I heard Alice snicker before she gathered our plates and went to dump them in the sink for the dinner ladies to wash. I didn't move from the table, but I could feel someone watching me, so I looked up.

For a brief moment, my eyes met the extremely familiar green pair that were watching me, and then his glance flashed away again, so quick that I couldn't be sure that he had even been looking in this direction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow, an update! I know, right? XD**

**So… sorry there wasn't much BxE fluff but you're finding out a teeny tiny bit more about Edward and Alice's relationship together and why it's like that and Bella got asked on a date! :D squee! Lol but it's Mike so you must've seen THAT coming!**

**OMC. Guys I am so, so mega sorry. Kristen is NOT quitting- I got it totally wrong okay? It's Rachelle Lefevre who's quitting (just to clear that up) I'm really sorry!**

**I'm not all that pleased with this chapter, especially not as a last chapter to give you for a very long time, but I have actually had quite a lot of time to write after all so I already have the first bit of the next chapter written and there may be a very slim chance of another chapter for you before I go. Possibly. Don't yell at me if there isn't but there is a possibility. But if it's not up tomorrow, then it won't be for a while. Okay? Right. :D**

**Right. Yeah. I hope that you liked this chapter more than I did.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**A lot of you were unwilling to admit what the worst item of clothing you have is... hmm... interesting... but then there were the gifts that no one wants (of course!) that are always itchy and horrible colours and the odd home-made tie-dye t-shirt and stuff. Interesting… :D**

**What would you eat for a midnight snack???**


	12. Chapter 11: Caffeine and Cake

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Invincible**_** by **_**Muse**_

**Previously… (BPOV)**

_For a brief moment, my eyes met the extremely familiar green pair that were watching me, and then his glance flashed away again, so quick that I couldn't be sure that he had even been looking in this direction._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 11- Caffeine and Cake**

**Edward POV**

Mason mock-fainted when I went into the form room. "Wow, man, you're actually on time," he said, sounding genuinely shocked.

"Yeah, well…" I trailed off, shrugging.

"How was your weekend with Swan?" Mason asked, unable to keep the smirk off of his face.

I hit him over the back of the head. "And Alice. Don't forget Alice," I said. "She's possibly more irritating than Bella."

"Ooh," Mason mocked. "Bella? Not 'Isabella', not 'Swan', not 'that girl'. No, it's _Bella_ now."

I opened my mouth to retort, but couldn't think of anything to say so I just thumped him again and said, "How was _your_ weekend with the ex?"

His grin disappeared from his face as he scowled. "She ignored me until last night and then started going on about how I was heartless to break up with her by text in the first place and that it was my fault she moved on, as though I had asked her! I couldn't care less about who she's slept with since I dropped her. I much preferred it when she ignored me."

I laughed, thinking how good I had it compared to Mason. Bella was actually a pretty good partner. The only down side to her was that living with her for just a few short weeks was really tarnishing my reputation.

"But you actually side-stepped the question, Eddie-boy," Mason said, smirking as he used the nickname he knew I hated so much. "How was your weekend with _Bella_?"

"It was… different," I allowed.

He raised his eyebrow, prompting more information.

"Sometimes, Mason, I swear you expect a good bit of gossip… just like a girl," I said.

He still didn't say anything, waiting for me to continue.

I sighed. "I just shoved her on the sofa and we haven't really spoken to each other," I lied, repressing a shudder as I remembered the disgusting drink she had made up, and ignoring the tingly feeling that ran through my body when I thought of my hand steadying her on the assault course that she had dreaded so much…

It took me longer than it should have done to notice Mason staring at me, open-mouthed.

"What?" I asked defensively. What had I said?

"You shoved her on the sofa?" His eyebrows were so high, they were practically touching his hairline.

"Yes…" I said slowly.

Mason continued to stare at me. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well… because it's rude. She'll get a cricked neck or something! You should have offered her your bed. It's the right thing to do. I know you don't really care if _Bella_ gets a cricked neck, but she'll give feedback and then what are you gonna do when all of the girls realise you're not a gentleman after all?" Mason explained.

Oh. Why hadn't she said something? Mason was wrong. I did care if Bella got hurt. What had I thought just last night? I'd have to beat up anyone that hurt her and I couldn't beat up myself. Maybe I should offer her the bed. I would. Tonight. It was the right thing to do.

For some reason, every time I saw Bella in the corridor, I wanted to go over and say something to her; apologise for the grief I knew everyone was giving her, behind her back, at least. But I couldn't do that. Mason's reaction to me just saying her name correctly proved that.

But the time I most wanted to go see her was at lunch time. Mike Newton was… bothering her and Alice. Why? What did he want with Bella? I watched as he spoke to them nervously and then walked off exultant. I watched as Bella spoke with Alice, a strange expression on her face as Alice went and dumped their trays. Then, suddenly, her eyes lifted and met mine. Embarrassed, I looked away, back down at my table.

My heart thudded wildly against my rib cage after a few seconds of eye contact. I looked back up at their table and found a surge of disappointment flood through me when I saw that they had gone. Oh for God's sake. Why was my life so screwed up?

**Bella POV**

The end of school came fairly quickly and Alice dragged me quickly to Edward's Volvo, complaining about how little time she had to re-apply her make-up. To my surprise, and Alice's, Edward was already there, fiddling about with the CD player inside his car.

He jumped slightly when Alice threw the door to the backseat open and quickly changed the music. I got in as well and pulled the door shut behind me, before looking up to see him watching me in his rear-view mirror. He looked away hurriedly but I had already seen the raging conflict in his burning eyes.

I glanced at Alice, who was staring out of her window, still ranting about something, and then leant forward and whispered softly into Edward's ear. "Are you okay?"

He looked behind himself and stared at me for a long moment before nodding. "I'm okay. Are you? I heard you got some… grief from…"

"Nothing I haven't had before," I interrupted him, shrugging it off, though I was secretly thrilled that he was concerned. Suddenly it occurred to me that his mood had done a complete 180 from before. He had gone from hating me and calling me names, to worrying about me and listening to… well, I hadn't heard enough to be anywhere near sure, but it sounded like Debussy to me… something Renee had often played around the house when I had lived with her.

Edward and I stared at each other for a while, not moving, but then Alice broke us out of it. "Edward!" she almost-yelled. "Do you think you could actually turn the engine on, or what?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Edward muttered and I ducked my head to hide a smile.

***

"Alice, do you really think that's a good idea?" I asked a few hours later. "You've already had five."

"If I want another coffee, I can have another coffee!" Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

I sighed. Hyper Alice was kinda scary. "Look, why don't you just _ask_ him for his number Alice? Just get talking to him and ask his number or wait for him to ask for yours."

"Are you freaking kidding?!" Alice exclaimed.

I took another sip of my second milkshake and watched as Alice sashayed over to the counter to order her sixth coffee. Why coffee, for goodness sake? What was wrong with milkshake? Although, to be honest, I had only chosen them because they were huge and I could make them last through Alice's crazy-obsessed coffee-ordering.

Alice took ages, talking to Jasper with a stupid, simpering smile on her face. Jasper's expression was almost identical so I didn't understand why she didn't just ask for his number; he would be more than happy to give it to her.

She came back to the table after a while looking slightly dejected. "He _still_ didn't give me his number," she complained, sitting down and knocking back the coffee like an alcoholic drinking booze.

"Yeah, well…" I shrugged. "What did you expect? 'Oh, hi Alice. Guess what? Buy six coffees, get my number free'?"

She scowled at me and then frowned and stood up.

"You're not getting another _already_?!" I asked, my mouth falling open.

"No!" she cried. "No. I just really need a pee."

I laughed and she scurried away to the bathroom. I had a sneaky feeling that Alice would have asked Jasper where they were if she wasn't so desperate. I was beginning to get bored so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

Luckily, there was no queue so I walked straight up to the counter and Jasper.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked in a slight Southern drawl.

"Yes. I'll have a… latte for my friend, please," I said. I wasn't sure if Alice wanted a latte, but she must have been sick of ordinary coffee by now.

"Sure thing," he said, grabbing a polystyrene cup from underneath the counter. There was a long pause and then he spoke again. "Your friend is… uh… Alice, right? Alice Cullen?"

"Yeah, that's right," I said in an offhand way. "She… uh… she likes you, you know."

"She does?" he stared at me.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; it couldn't have been much more obvious if she had painted it across her forehead. "Yeah."

"Well… I'd quite like to see her again," Jasper told me quietly, snapping the lid on the latte.

"She'd like to see you again too."

"She would?"

"Yeah. She talks about you all the time."

He frowned for a moment, as though contemplating something. "If I wrote my number on the cup, do you think she'd call it?"

"I'm sure she would." After she'd played all of the pointless hard-to-get games…

Jasper's face lit up like a child's on Christmas day and he grabbed a pen from the side, scribbling on the side of the cup hastily, then he passed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and handed over the cash.

"Don't worry about paying. If it's for Alice, this one's on me."

I smiled at him and pocketed the coins. "Okay. I'll make sure that she calls."

I turned away and then I Jasper said my name. "Bella?"

I turned back. "Yeah?"

"If there's ever anything you need in return…" he trailed off and shrugged. "I'll be glad to do it. You're a nice person."

I laughed once and then shook my head. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't really need anything."

"Okay," he said. "I can be pretty good at influencing people though…"

"Nah, I'm good. No one really likes me anyway. I'm… weird. Besides, everyone hates me."

He smiled sympathetically. "Don't listen to them. They don't know anything."

"Thanks," I said and turned away again, gong back to the table.

"Oh, and Bella?" he called.

I looked at him.

"Edward doesn't hate you," he told me with a wink, then he went through the door to the back of the store, leaving me staring after him, open-mouthed.

"Bella?" Alice asked, coming up behind me. "What's wrong?"

I blinked and shut my mouth quickly. "Nothing," I said and then plucked my coat up from the back of the chair. "Come on, let's go."

"What? No! I didn't get Jasper's number yet!" Alice exclaimed.

I handed her the latte and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"It's a latte," I answered. "With Jasper's number on."

Alice gasped and turned the cup round so that she could read the message. She whispered it out loud, "Alice- call me." And then a bunch of numbers.

"What the hell, Bella?" she squealed, but she was grinning like a maniac. She leapt at me and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I just smirked. "He's besotted; you're just blind."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me teasingly. "Whatever. Come on then."

***

When we got back to Alice's house, Renee called. After a very long and tiring conversation about tight-rope walking ('no, Mum, that would _not_ be a sensible career'), Alice was practically bouncing up and down on her bed. I knew six coffees was not a good idea.

"Let's do something!" she proclaimed, the minute I had hung up.

"Like what?"

"Um…" Alice looked round her room a second and then snapped her fingers. "Let's make cake!"

"Uh… will we be allowed?"

"Sure, Esme likes cake," Alice replied, waving her hand. Then she grabbed mine and pulled me off of the bed. "Come on!"

She dragged me downstairs and into the kitchen, where she let me go and started to pull out various kitchen utensils and ingredients.

My brow furrowed when I saw what she had got out. "Alice, you don't need broccoli to make cake."

"If it's broccoli cake you do," she argued, pouting.

"Um… no, Alice," I said firmly, putting the broccoli back.

"Well, what can we make?" she wailed. "We don't have flour!"

"How about…?" I looked through the cupboards to find ingredients. "Those cornflake cakes?"

"What?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"You've never made chocolate cornflake cakes?!"

Alice shook her head.

"We'll make them, then," I decided, pulling out the chocolate, cooking butter and cornflakes. Nice and simple, I thought; that way nothing could go wrong.

How wrong I was. Half an hour later (by which time, the cakes should have been done), Alice was stirring lumpy chocolate and I was still measuring out cornflakes, covered in supposedly inexistent flour.

"I am sorry for tipping flour on your head, Bella," Alice said, not sounding a bit sorry.

"Yeah, well…" I sighed sarcastically. "These things happen." I went over to the sink and cupped my hands to collect some water, then I threw it at her.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, flapping around with her hair. "You got my hair wet!"

"You got my hair flour-y!" I pointed out, and then I smelt something burning. I ran to Alice's side and tried to stir the chocolate, but couldn't. It was stuck to the bottom of the pan.

"You're supposed to be stirring this!" I told Alice, turning off the heat and crossing my arms. "And that was the last of the chocolate!"

"Maybe we should… give up?" Alice suggested.

"Maybe we should," I agreed.

Then Edward came in. "What's that smell?" he asked, and then he saw us. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Cooking," I replied, smiling.

He stared at me. "You have… flour… in your…" he gestured toward my hair.

"We're not stupid, Edward." Alice rolled her eyes. "She does know it's there."

"Right," Edward said slowly. "You should probably clear this up before Mum gets in and Bella finds out that you've been banned from the kitchen ever since you got that pancake stuck to the ceiling when we were eleven."

I stared at her. "Alice!" I shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"Because then we couldn't have made cake," she said.

"We didn't anyway! We just made a mess!"

Edward snorted. "You can say that again."

"Ce sera sera," Alice muttered.

I sighed and grabbed a cloth which I chucked at Alice. "Clean. Now."

"Yes Mum," she responded sarcastically, but started to wipe the surface anyway.

I took the saucepan to the sink to try and get the chocolate scraped off of the bottom, but then his hand stopped mine.

"I'll do that," he said in my ear. "You need good _stamina_."

Oh here we go with the innuendos again. "Sure," I said easily, letting him take it.

He smirked and then murmured. "You know, you should get flour in your hair more often. It looks great."

I frowned, trying to work out what his point was, but he just winked at me and started scrubbing the bottom of the saucepan under the hot water.

I wondered briefly if I'd ever understand the way his mind works and then decided that I probably wouldn't. After all, he was Edward Cullen and I was Bella Swan. Two people that were destined to never have their paths cross. Ever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I did it! A daily update!!! :D**

**Sorry if the last bit of the chapter seemed really odd but I decided that it was about time that there was some humour in the story… was it funny? Actually, I did once have a dream that I made cake with Edward Cullen and he insisted that we used broccoli to make broccoli cake and red food colouring to make it blood-coloured. Just one of the many demented, insanely weird dreams I have. XD**

**Also, sorry that the EPOV was really short, but most of the next chapter will be in EPOV I think so… yeah. You can see more of Eddie-boy's lovely *cough* sex-obsessed *cough* mind then :D Although that won't be for a while.**

**Oh! And because I forgot last time, the line from Eclipse in chapter 9 was 'it was a heartbreaking expression' about Alice. No one got it and I'm not surprised because even I wouldn't have got that XD**

**And… VOTING AT THE ALL HUMAN AWARS IS NOW OPEN!!! So head over and vote for your fave fics soon. Voting closes on the 25****th**** August and winners will be announced a day or two after that. The link is on my profile.**

**Okay… so no more updates for a while, but I might be able to do a few daily updates when I get back. Possibly. Or much more frequent updates anyway. And I'll update 'Fighting Fate' then as well. If you haven't already checked it out, please do! And big thanks to the people that have reviewed. I was very surprised to hear that quite a lot of you prefer it to this story, tbh. I don't know whether that's a good thing or not…**

**Well… PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**

**Lol- some of you would have the strangest midnight snacks ever.**

**What's the nicest favour you've ever done for a friend???**


	13. Chapter 12: Secret Confessions

**Chapter Playlist: **_**Fall For You **_**by **_**Secondhand Serenade**_

**Previously…**

_I frowned, trying to work out what his point was, but he just winked at me and started scrubbing the bottom of the saucepan under the hot water._

_I wondered briefly if I'd ever understand the way his mind works and then decided that I probably wouldn't. After all, he was Edward Cullen and I was Bella Swan. Two people that were destined to never have their paths cross. Ever._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 12- Secret Confessions**

**Bella POV**

The rest of the evening went fairly quickly after the cake disaster. Luckily, we had managed to clear up the kitchen before Esme had come in. Edward had done most of the clearing; I had been busy trying to keep Alice under control. She can never have caffeine _ever_ again. I really do mean that. I must remember to slip Jasper a helpful comment: never take Alice out on a coffee date unless you want to get her near-high. He really was quite nice. Being in Edward's 'gang' had not taken a toll on him, after all.

I changed quickly and slid under the sheets, waiting for Edward to get back from the bathroom. He was quick too; if I didn't know better, then I would think that he had come back early just to see me naked. But I did know better. And I did know that Edward Cullen would never care about me, naked or otherwise.

"Hey," he said, standing awkwardly by the door.

"Hi," I replied, all set to turn over and go to sleep, but then Edward cleared his throat.

"Uh…" he started. "Well… I've been thinking… and, well, I wondered if you'd like to sleep in the bed?"

There was a pause as I was stunned into silence.

"I've changed the sheets and everything," he added, taking my silence the wrong way. "Before the… uh… cake incident…" he shifted his weight, frowning. "So, what do you think?"

"Um… well, I'm flattered," I said, "but I'm okay over here. Really."

"No," he told me. "Bella, just take the damn bed okay? The guest should have the bed."

"I shouldn't be kicking you out of your own bed," I disagreed. "Besides, your sofa is probably more comfortable than my own bed."

"Don't be silly," Edward commanded. He came over and, so fast that I didn't realise what he was doing, swept his arm under my knees and lifted me up as though I was weightless.

"Edward!" I shrieked. "Put me down right now!"

He dumped me on the bed, his eyebrows raised cheekily.

I glared at him and reached out and grabbed his arm. Then, I pulled him down next to me. I imagined pushing him on to his back and crawling up his body, planting soft kisses on his neck before he grabbed my chin and pulled my mouth to his, his full lips caressing mine with a gentle touch that screamed with intensity, passion, meaning… love…

But I didn't do that. Instead I said, "Edward. I am not taking your bed."

He shrugged. "Okay."

I was completely bewildered. "Aren't you going to argue?"

"Do you want me to?"

I frowned. "No."

He smiled. "Then I won't."

"Since when do you do what I want?" I asked, pouting at his mood swings.

"Since now."

I sighed. "You know, your mood swings are really giving me whiplash," I complained.

"Okay, ask me to do something," he ordered.

I thought hard. "Tell me something about yourself that I don't already know."

He frowned, thinking for a second. "Only if you promise not to tell."

I linked my little finger with his and leant my head close to his. "Pinky promise."

He leant his head in too, so that our foreheads were touching. Instantly, the electricity flooded between our linked skin, making me feel dizzy… but not bad dizzy. He pulled back slightly, so that there was the smallest of gaps between our heads. It made me wonder if he felt it too.

"I quite like classical music," he confessed in a small voice.

I smiled through the darkness. "I knew it," I whispered. "Claire de Lune in the car earlier, right?"

He stared, stunned. "Yeah," he said slowly. "You know it?"

I nodded.

"Now you tell me something about you."

I thought for a moment too. "I actually hate school, and lessons, and teachers, and exams, and I am sick to death of stinking A grades!" My confession was really a teeny tiny rant.

"I knew it," he echoed me. "I knew that there wasn't actually a soul on Earth that liked school!" He sounded exultant.

"Your turn," I said.

He sighed. "Um… I don't dislike Alice as much as it comes across." He chuckled, but I didn't press for a real confession, because I could tell from his tone that it was as personal as his music taste.

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" I wondered aloud.

"You know… just, sibling squabbles…" But he didn't meet my eyes as he spoke and I could tell from the way that they acted around one another that there was more to their attitudes than that.

"Okay," I said. "I guess it's my turn, right?"

"Yep."

"I know it looks terrible and was a disaster, but I quite like my new haircut. It's not so boring."

I couldn't see, but I knew Edward was grinning his crooked grin. My breath caught in my throat, even though I couldn't see it.

"Bella… your new haircut is incredible. You'd be surprised how many guys commented on it. In a good way," he told me. "It looks… Lord help me… but it looks kinda sexy," he admitted.

I laughed, to cover up the way my pulse raced and my face flushed. "Wow. Edward the player calling me sexy. Now that's a comment and a half." I laughed again.

I was shocked when his hand caught my chin, stopping my laughter.

"Bella," he growled, utterly serious. "I was not joking."

I mirrored him, cupping his perfectly sculpted jaw in my right palm. It felt amazing; perfect skin dusted in rough stubble that he would certainly shave off in the morning, as I had gathered he did every morning of his life. I would never admit it, but I felt honoured to be one of the very few people to see him with stubble dotting his chin, to see him at what was almost his most vulnerable state.

"Edward," I copied him. "I wasn't joking either."

He leant into my hand and I did the same into his. My head was pounding and my heart was beating two-fold. Never had I ever done anything this intimate with a guy… oh for heaven's sake! It's not like we're even doing anything!

"Your turn," I prompted.

He took his hand away and I felt sad when the unnaturally cold air hit my face. I removed my hand too, but entwined my fingers with his, refusing to let him go completely.

"What else can I say?" he asked.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I am afraid of…" He paused, thinking. "Alice."

I laughed. "No, really."

"Um… I'm afraid of losing someone I love," he answered. "But they don't know that."

I smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell them."

"Thanks," he said. "What are you afraid of?"

"I am afraid of…" I trailed off, embarrassed.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"Don't laugh," I warned.

"I won't," he promised.

I took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of thunderstorms. I can't sleep when there's one."

He didn't laugh. "How did you sleep last night then?"

"Um…" I blushed, not wanting to tell him that I had imagined that he was there with me. "Well, Alice was with me, so it wasn't quite so bad."

"Yeah. Sorry about that," he said.

"It's okay. We just won't tell Mr Marshall," I joked, not really knowing what we would do. "Your turn."

"Okay, but last one," he said, squeezing my hand.

"Sure," I whispered, but my voice sounded hoarse, breathless.

"I didn't do anything at all with Lauren," he told me. "I kissed her and it didn't feel right so I told her to go home and she did."

An overwhelming sense of inexplicable relief flooded through me. "So why weren't you at dinner?"

He ducked his head in embarrassment. "I… er… I fell asleep."

I laughed gently and then sighed seriously. "Esme looked kinda disappointed…" I trailed off.

He sighed. "I hate making her sad," he whispered. Wow. It seemed like I was getting far more out of him than he was of me. "But she wouldn't understand. You wouldn't understand so why am I even saying this?"

He silenced himself quickly, but I had already heard his tone. It was broken, disappointed in himself, hurt, vulnerable. All I wanted was to reach out and comfort him and tell him everything was alright, but I couldn't. I just murmured, "I don't know."

"Goodnight Bella," he said bluntly, indicating that the conversation was over. He pulled his hands from mine and stood up to go to the couch, offering me the bed one last time, but I stood too and pushed him back down.

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered. Then, hesitantly, I leant down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. I could've sworn that my lips were singed, burnt, but I didn't care. My head spun as I slid back on to the sofa, under the covers.

There was a long pause and then Edward said through the darkness, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For seeing something that no one else can," he answered so quietly that I wasn't sure I heard it right.

**Edward POV**

My cheek burned and I reached up to touch it, stunned. Either her lips were red hot or… well, I couldn't come up with another conclusion. But, boy, did it feel good.

"Thank you," I whispered after the shock wore off.

"For what?" she asked.

For everything, I wanted to say. For kissing me, for not hating me even though I hated you, for being beautiful, for being kind, for being the most thoughtful person I'd ever met, for being… you.

But I didn't say that. "For seeing something that no one else can," I replied really quietly, half-hoping she hadn't heard it.

She didn't say anything, just turned over and inhaled deeply through her nose before blowing it out of her mouth. I wanted to be there, next to her. I wanted to feel her breath on my face. I wanted to be _allowed_ to sleep next to her. I wanted to be with her. I honestly, truly did. And I honestly, truly didn't know what was wrong with me.

But I did know that I didn't want her to sleep on the sofa.

I waited quietly, breathing evenly so that she'd think I was asleep. While I waited, I watched her. She tossed and turned a few times before settling down and eventually falling asleep… I think.

"Bella?" I hissed. "Are you awake?"

I expected her to whisper 'no' sarcastically or something, but she stayed silent so I got out of bed and padded over to the sofa. She was asleep. She looked gorgeous when she was sleeping, her hair splayed across the pillow, her long eyelashes brushing against her cheeks, her pretty little teeth even biting her soft, perhaps a tiny bit too-full bottom, lip in her sleep.

I touched her lip gently, and she stopped nibbling it. I could've sworn that a spark literally lit up the room. Then, I bent down and slipped my arms round her the way I had earlier, but more carefully this time, so as not to wake her. As I carried her over to the bed, she shifted a little in my arms, leaning her head into my shoulder and sighing quietly.

I lay her on the bed, my heart thudding at our closeness, and pulled the duvet over her body, praying that she wouldn't wake up. She didn't.

I watched her for a moment, pleased with myself for carrying her half the length of the room without waking her up. I turned and headed back to the sofa. But then I froze.

"Edward," she said, loud and clear.

"I… um," I started, spinning back round to argue with whatever stupid notions she had, but she was still sleeping. I stared in confusion.

"Edward," she said again, and then I realised; she was talking in her sleep. And she had said _my_ name. I grinned involuntarily; I couldn't help it. Did that mean that she was dreaming about me? I wished, not for the first time, that I could see inside her head, see what she was thinking… or, in this case, dreaming.

"Goodnight, Bella," I whispered, bending down and kissing her forehead. She stayed asleep and I stared at her for a long moment. "You know, you're beautiful," I told her quietly. It was the only time I could tell her things like that; when she was sleeping.

As I got back into bed, I thought of all of the things we had told each other and how confident I felt that she wouldn't repeat anything I had just said, even in spite. Bella just wasn't like that. And, as I looked up at her sleeping form, I realised that I couldn't pass this off as attraction any longer. I really liked Bella, properly this time. Not like I had any other girl. I didn't just want to get some from her – though that would be nice – but I wanted to be with her properly. I wanted to be the one to give her everything she wanted, be the shoulder she cried on, be the best friend she had never had, be the person she confided in, be the person she felt the same way about in return… I wanted to be with Bella Swan. There was absolutely no denying it any longer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Squeals* I like that chapter :D Let's just say… super fluff, shall we? ;)**

**I really hope that it was worth the wait!**

**There's something else I want to tell you guys… Edward and Bella (though quite obviously having feelings for one another) will not get together for a good few chapters yet. I didn't intend it to be quite this long, but I quite like the length it is and the things they do. I think that it's going at about the right pace—is that just me?**

**Another thing that won't happen for a while; Edward's past. It's honestly nothing terrible (like… oh, I dunno… he's a vampire XD) but you won't find it out for a while. There will be a few hints but nothing major for seriously ages. He won't trust himself to think about 'it' until he's found someone he can trust to tell. And it's clearly going to take him some time to find someone like that… well, okay… a while to trust Bella enough ;)**

**Also, I know that a lot of you think that Alice is being really controlling and annoying. I know this. But she's also been through pretty much the same thing as Edward (aha! Clue!)- hence their bad relationship and whatever-it-is has made Edward all player-ish and Alice very… protective of Bella? Well, whatever. That will be explained and Bella will stick up for herself and answer some of the questions directed at her sometime later on in the story.**

**OMC!!! I am staying with my aunt, uncle and cousins (as you know) and this morning my cousins were like 'yay let's put on a movie' and they put on this film I'd heard of but never seen called 'Zathura' and we skipped the opening credits and I was half-watching, half-reading Twilight ;) and then I looked up from my book to see (shock, horror) KRISTEN STEWART! I literally jumped off the sofa and yelled 'OMC!! It's BELLA!!!'. My cousins are now convinced I'm weird but they don't understand the awesomeness that is Twilight. I know you guys probably already know Kristen was in Zathura and don't care less about that at all, but hey-ho.**

**Oh and good news! I've finished the next two chapters and can give you a sneak peek! My only problem is being able to get on the internet so I don't know when I will be able to post but I will try to soon. And I don't like posting 2 chapters in one day- it annoys me slightly- if you're going to do that, then why not combine the two?? So… yeah. Here is chapter 12, chapter 13 will be up soon with a sneak peek directly below.**

***gets distracted* but talking about sneak peeks… OMC! The NM sneak peeks!!!! :D On youtube from Comic con and they are just incredible… bad quality, but incredible all the same! :D**

**Yes, right, chapter 13 sneak peek… (EPOV!)**

_Alice appeared out of nowhere and answered for Bella. "She's going on a date."_

_I felt my blood turn to ice as I looked directly at Alice, forgetting about Bella. "She's going where?"_

"_On a date," Alice snapped, smirking a little. Didn't Bella get fed up with Alice answering for her? I would. I guess that showed the difference between us; Bella was too nice, I was a jerk._

"_A what?!" I gasped. "With who?!"_

"_Oh yeah, I get it," Bella interrupted our conversation coldly. "Who would go on a date with her, right?"_

**Ooh! First proper fight since they made friends? Maybe? And the next chapter is mostly in EPOV. AND it's really long. Nine pages as opposed to the usual six. So you've got a lot to look forward to!**

**Anyways… sorry about the excessively long AN (two pages long. I hate doing long ANs- it really annoys me :()**

**Please review!!!**

**Thanks. Till next time…**

**Steph**

**Aw. I have read some of the most touching things- you guys are great friends (and have great friends)! A lot of people set their friends up (like Bella) and someone wrote that the friends that they set up have been together for 15 YEARS!! Like married. That's the same age as me! Wow. A lot of you also said that you just listen to your friends when they need someone to talk to. In my opinion, that's just as nice as setting people up for fifteen years or driving your mate to a different college 8 hours away :D**

**What are you afraid of???**


	14. Chapter 13: Obsession

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Goodbye To You**_** by **_**The Veronicas**_

**Previously…**

_As I got back into bed, I thought of all of the things we had told each other and how confident I felt that she wouldn't repeat anything I had just said, even in spite. Bella just wasn't like that. And, as I looked up at her sleeping form, I realised that I couldn't pass this off as attraction any longer. I really liked Bella, properly this time. Not like I had any other girl. I didn't just want to get some from her – though that would be nice – but I wanted to be with her properly. I wanted to be the one to give her everything she wanted, be the shoulder she cried on, be the best friend she had never had, be the person she confided in, be the person she felt the same way about in return… I wanted to be with Bella Swan. There was absolutely no denying it any longer._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 13- Obsession**

**Edward POV**

The next day passed without much incident. For some bizarre reason, Jasper actually smiled for practically the whole day.

"Bella's a nice girl," he told me randomly.

For a moment, I panicked, wondering if he had guessed that I like her, but then he walked off, so I didn't get the chance to ask him what the hell he was on about.

After school, I went to the park with Connor, Mitchell, Mason and Jasper, and we called Emmett over to even up the numbers. We played sport for a few hours; Mitchell, Jasper and I thrashing Connor, Emmett and Mason at everything we did. Then, we all went to Pizza Hut for dinner, mucking around as usual until we got kicked out.

Emmett came back home with me to see Mum and Dad and Alice.

"How's the wife?" he asked.

I scowled. "How's the girlfriend?"

To my surprise, he didn't attack me about dodging the question. Instead, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Actually… I was thinking about… proposing to her," he admitted.

I gaped at him. "You _what_?!"

"I want to ask Rose to marry me, but I don't know how," Emmett told me.

"And you're asking my advice?"

"Well," he said. "You're a ladies man, aren't you?"

I don't know why, but the title I had once loved now felt like a sick label; it disgusted me. "Yeah, I'm the player," I replied bitterly.

"Hey, hey!" Emmett backtracked. "No need to be like that. I didn't mean it like that. You just know how to impress the ladies, don't you?"

"No," I grumbled.

"Whoa, what's up, Eddie?"

"Nothing," I lied, just as we walked through the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett yelled, as he did every time he walked through the door.

He went through to the kitchen while I kicked my shoes off and then started up the stairs to go and shower.

But I collided with someone at the top of the stairs.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed. "Sorry." Red coloured her cheeks as her eyes caught mine.

"No, I'm sorry," I said and then I noticed what she was wearing: a tight thigh-length red dress that flattered her figure, leaving nothing at all to the imagination; a pair of killer stiletto heels, also red; and she was carrying a little red handbag. That was it. "Are you… going somewhere?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um…" She flushed even more, if that was at all possible.

"Yes." Alice appeared out of nowhere and answered for Bella. "She's going on a date."

I felt my blood turn to ice as I looked directly at Alice, forgetting about Bella. "She's going where?"

"On a date," Alice snapped, smirking a little. Didn't Bella get fed up with Alice answering for her? I would. I guess that showed the difference between us; Bella was too nice, I was a jerk.

"A what?!" I gasped. "With _who_?!"

"Oh yeah, I get it," Bella interrupted our conversation coldly. "Who would go on a date with _her_, right?"

I looked at her in surprise. "What? No! No, I didn't mean…"

"Whatever Edward," she spat. "Just because I'm not _your_ type doesn't mean I'm not anyone else's." She pushed past me and stomped down the stairs.

"Bella!" I ran after her. "Bella, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't," she said sarcastically. Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence and that broke my heart.

"Bella, please," I whispered, reaching out and grabbing her arm. "I was just surprised…"

"Yeah, I know," she hissed, snatching her arm away.

I sighed and took a step toward her. I could feel Alice watching us from the top of the stairs, but I ignored her. "Bella," I murmured. "Please, listen to me. I…" I trailed off.

She took a step away. "No, Edward," she said firmly. "I don't want to hear your apologies. I know what you're going to say, and I know it's not true."

"No you don't," I insisted. "Bella, why are you going?"

She glared at me. "Because I want to. I don't understand you, Edward. Why do you even care?"

Because I like you too much. "Because I know you don't like any of the guys at school." Because none of them are good enough for you. Even I'm not good enough for you.

"Well," Bella said, stuck for words. Eventually she stuttered out lamely, "that shows how much you know."

"Bella." Even I could hear how pained my tone was. I loved the way her name rolled off my tongue, even though I had said it too many times to count in the last few minutes.

She frowned, confused as to why I would sound like that. "What?"

"I _do_ understand. More than you'll ever know," I whispered, twining her fingers with hers.

"Yeah right!" she scoffed. "No one would ever date me but every girl in the world falls at your feet! You don't understand a thing, Edward."

I would date you, but you're the only girl in the world that won't fall at my feet. If only I could make her see, show her how much I did understand…

Then I had an insane idea. Whether it was just that I was watching her lips move as she spoke or whether it was because I had wanted to do it for a while now, I acted on impulse and leant closer to her. I snaked my hand up so that I was gripping her wrist and I pulled her closer by millimetres. I heard a little gasp escape her mouth, but she didn't stop me. Instead, she too made the distance between our faces smaller, moving her lips closer to mine. I didn't know whether she was aware of this but every part of me was more aware of it than I had been aware of anything before.

My hand moved its way up her arm and across her back, stroking it softly. Her breath hitched and my heart thudded. Closer, closer…

"Bella!" Alice screeched from upstairs in a panicked tone. "Bella! He's here!"

Bella flushed bright red and tried to pull away from me, but I locked my arm around her, desperate not to let her go. I'd never let her go.

She cleared her throat awkwardly but I still didn't let her go. I decided to take to the last resort. "Please, Bella," I whispered, still holding her close. "Please don't go."

"Why not?" she asked quietly.

Because I want to be the person to take you on your first date. Because I want to be the first person to kiss you softly. Because I want to be the fist guy to walk you home, laughing in the dark. Because I am dying of jealousy. Because you're perfect. Because… just because.

"I'm sorry," she said, slipping under my restraining arm as Alice whipped past to the door, whacking the back of my head on the way past. I felt angry at myself. Maybe if I had said just one of those things I had thought, then she would be back here, her lips moving softly against mine, giving me the best kiss I had ever had.

They opened the door together and I watched, eager to see the face of the guy I would bury tomorrow if Bella came home in any less than the perfect condition I had left her in.

"Wow. Bella, you look great." Newton. Mike Newton. My blood boiled and, if I had a pencil in my hand then I would have snapped it. There was no way on Earth Bella would date that moron. She must have some kind of ulterior motive…

"Hey Mike." She smiled at him. Or maybe she just liked him. Nah. No. Impossible. He was a jerk. Period.

"You ready to go, then?" he asked, grinning nervously at me from the doorway. I could almost see my seething expression from his point of view. He must have been fearing for his life. Still, I had no sympathy for the pathetic excuse of a boy. A kitten probably had bigger balls than him. A _female_ kitten.

"Sure," Bella answered easily. "I'll just grab my coat."

She turned around and came over to the pegs next to me and grabbed the red cardigan she had hung up there just a few minutes earlier.

I begged her with my eyes.

"What is your problem?" she hissed, shaking her head and then turning away and following Mike down the garden path.

Alice waved after them and then slammed the door, before turning round to look at me. Her glare probably put mine to shame.

"Yeah, Edward," she spat. "What _is_ your problem?" She shoved past me and up the stairs.

I went up as well, to have the shower I had intended to have originally, but she cornered me outside the bathroom.

"You just don't want her to be happy, do you?" she asked in disbelief. "You are so selfish, Edward. I cannot believe you. Bella is one of the kindest… no, she _is_ the kindest person I've ever met. Ever, Edward, and I can tell that this is just going to hurt her. _You_ are going to hurt her, Edward, I can see it."

I was about to disagree, but then she sighed and rubbed her temples and I saw a small, vulnerable Alice that I hadn't seen in years and I just couldn't fight with that Alice.

"I just…" She seemed lost for words, but then she continued, "I just don't want to lose the only friend I have here. I'm sorry for everything I've said to you. I don't want to hate you Edward, but I can't help it. It's as though you just don't care anymore and I hate that." There was a pause and then she said, "I lied, you know. She does like you. She insists that she doesn't, but I can see that look in her eyes when she looks at you now."

"What?" I breathed, unwilling to believe it.

"You heard me," Alice said. "She likes you Edward. Come on! You'd have to be blind not to notice. She always looks across at you in the cafeteria and she always relaxes when you're there, she always seems more comfortable with you around, she smiles when she hears you laugh, she's sad when you're not there, she moves when you move- like you're opposite ends of magnets attracting each other. It's as obvious as daylight Edward; she just hasn't noticed yet.

"But I can tell you feel more for her than she does for you. You've stopped dating and you don't pay attention to any other girl anymore. You only have eyes for her. Edward…" She looked at me. "I think that you love her."

"I don't," I mumbled. Did I? No; I was scared of love. It was too committal. Everyone spoke of love as something good, but it wasn't. When you loved, you just left yourself open for hurt. Love ended with hurt, that was that. It couldn't be helped. Because, one day, you will lose the one you love and you won't be able to do anything about it. Love just hurt. No, I didn't love Bella.

Alice shook her head. "Well, you like her a heck of a lot, then."

I shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" she wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"To win her over?"

I stared at her. "I… don't know. I wasn't going to try…"

Alice smiled condescendingly. "Edward. As much as I hate you right now, and don't want you to hurt Bella, you should try it. You like her enough to settle down for a while, don't you?"

"Well… yeah, but…"

Alice interrupted me."And I think you could maybe change if you dated her."

"Maybe, but…" I started again.

"And you'd be perfect for each other."

"Well… I dunno, but…"

"But what?" she demanded.

"What about my reputation?"

Alice gave an exasperated sigh. "And what _about_ your reputation, Edward?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "This is Bella Swan we're talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, then, it's up to you. But I don't think it's going to get in the way. Watch this space, Edward. You're starting to care more about Bella than your reputation so…" She trailed off suggestively.

"We'll see," I murmured. Did I care more about Bella than my reputation? For a moment, I pictured wandering the corridors with people staring at me, not like they usually do, but because I was the topic of gossip. I pictured me sitting at a table by myself, everyone purposefully avoiding me. Jasper and Mason and the guys ignoring me or just shaking their heads at me in disappointment. The girls turning their noses up at me rather than crushing on me. Just me against the world.

But then I thought about Bella. That was what she went through everyday. Would it be so bad to be with her? Give her the moral support she deserved? She didn't deserve the gossip, she didn't deserve the slagging off she got. I used to think that she did. I used to start some of the gossip about her. But now that I knew her, I knew that she wasn't the person everyone made her out to be. She was caring, kind, funny, gorgeous… everything positive in the dictionary.

So it wouldn't just be me against the world. I pictured it again: wandering the corridors with people staring at me, but this time it was because Bella was at my side and we were laughing with each other, ignoring the world around us; sitting at a table, not by myself, but with Bella next to me- maybe she'd even help me… I would lose my reputation, but I'd gain Bella. It would just be _us_ against the world. Was that such a bad exchange?

Yes. I had built up my reputation so that I could hide behind it. What would I do if Bella split with me, effectively breaking my heart? I couldn't just go back to being who I was. I'd be a loner, vulnerable, a freak. Because I wouldn't be able to move on the way I always had before.

Then I suddenly noticed that Alice had gone, and I'd been standing alone on the landing for ages. I sighed and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower and hoping to forget about Bella while the water cascaded down my back.

Oh, who was I kidding? She was the only thing on my mind and that was every second of every minute of every day. There was no way I could forget her. This was turning into an obsession. One of those obsessions that you can't get rid of however hard you try. And it certainly doesn't help when the object of said obsession is sleeping in your bed.

**Bella POV**

"… new haircut looks really nice…" Mike was saying, but I wasn't really listening.

Nice? Was that the best thing he could come up with? Edward had said that it was sexy. Edward. Sigh. I could've sworn that he was about to kiss me just now. But that was probably just me being stupid; Edward Cullen wouldn't kiss me. But, wow, just being that close to him was wonderful. Especially when he held me there, telling me not to go.

I had wanted him to say something, anything, that would stop me from going. I don't know why I felt let down when he didn't impulsively kiss me, or tell me that he liked me. Because I knew he didn't. I just let myself hope. So now I was cross. Both with him and myself.

Then, my mushroom ravioli came. It was slimy and disgusting; cheap. So I picked at it unenthusiastically. At least Mike was quiet when he had food in his mouth.

I found my thoughts returning to Edward, and this morning…

_**Flashback**_

_I rolled over, sighing before realising that I should've just dumped myself on the floor. I sat bolt upright and blinked. I was in Edward's bed. How in hell's name did I get here? I looked around to see Edward lying across his sofa, still asleep. He must have moved me here while I was asleep._

_I watched him sleep for a moment, watching as his stomach and chest rose and fell with every breath he took. His copper coloured hair was mussed up and his long lashes swept against the pale skin of his cheeks. I missed the depth of his green eyes, which were undoubtedly my favourite part of him, but he looked so peaceful that I couldn't bear to wake him._

_And then, I looked at the clock and remembered that I had to. So I went over and knelt down beside him and stroked his hair. It didn't feel like I would've thought. It felt soft and lovely as opposed to the wirey mess I had thought it would be like. I got a bit carried away, stroking down his nose, his cheek, his jawline… and then I touched his eyelids and watched as the gorgeous green colour appeared._

"_What did you do?" I whispered fondly._

"_Hmm?" He sat up and looked at me a bit like a puppy._

_I snickered. "How come I woke up in your bed?"_

_Awareness lit in his eyes. "Oh. Well, it was the right thing to do."_

"_Really?" I asked._

_He grinned crookedly and I tried not to let it show that I was melting._

"_Breakfast," I said, patting his bent knee and then standing up and heading for the door._

"_Bella?" Edward called after me._

"_Yeah?" I turned back round._

"_Your hair looks like a haystack… but I like it," he told me, and then winked._

_I scowled at him but then flashed him a cheery grin before setting back off down the stairs._

_**End Flashback**_

"Bella?" someone called my name, breaking me out of my daydream. "Bella, are you done?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking up to see Mike looking pointedly at me. Then I noticed the waitress standing over me, waiting to take away my bowl.

"Yeah," I replied. "Yeah, I'm done."

"What do you want to order next?" Mike said to me once the waitress had gone.

I frowned. I didn't want to be here anymore. "I actually don't feel very well. Do you think you could just take me home?"

Mike looked astonished. "But we've only been out for… just over two hours!"

Almost half of those two hours had been spent in the car; that was the problem with living in Forks; you had to drive for almost an hour just to get to anywhere with anything.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said, letting my head fall into my hands, pretending that I didn't feel well.

"Oh. Right," he said. "Um… okay."

He called the waitress over and paid though, to be honest, I was surprised that he hadn't seen through the act; I had never been a great liar.

The car ride home was awkward, neither of us saying much until he pulled up outside the Cullens'.

"Can we do this again sometime?" he asked.

"Maybe," I lied.

He smiled and then he leant across. I could see what was coming, but I didn't want it. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special. I didn't know why Edward's face flickered through my mind when I thought that.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I said, opening the door and climbing out, narrowly avoiding the kiss.

Mike looked incredibly disappointed. "Yeah. Tomorrow. Cool. See you."

I let myself back into the Cullens house to find Alice waiting up for me. I gave her back the house key she had lent me.

"Well, how was it?" she asked.

"Terrible," I answered honestly.

"Yeah, well, that was my brother's fault for trying to feel you up before your date."

"Excuse me?" I gasped. She did not just say that.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm tired," she declared. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Bright and early again like Monday. No goofing off like this morning! Is that clear?"

"Crystal," I groaned.

"Good," Alice said and started up the stairs. I followed her but went into Edward's room to find him asleep on the couch. I took my pyjamas into the bathroom and changed and washed in there, before going back and dithering for a second before getting into his bed.

I had just turned on to my side and closed my eyes when Edward spoke. "How did it go?"

I jumped out of my skin. "Don't do that!" I cried angrily. I was still cross with him from earlier.

"What?" He sat up on the sofa.

"Make me jump like that!"

"Oh. Sorry." He still seemed a little begrudging. "Did you kiss Newton?"

"What do you care?" I snapped.

"Did you?" He repeated calmly.

"No," I grumbled.

"Why not?" His voice was indifferent, but I could hear something behind it, though I wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Because I was afraid I'd get herpes!" I said, heavily sarcastic. "Because I didn't want to, you jerk! Why else wouldn't I?"

He shrugged and then said, "That's no way to speak to the guy who's given you his bed."

"You can have it back if you like," I offered. "I miss my sofa."

"_My_ sofa. And I don't want it back."

"Whatever." I lay back down and closed my eyes again. "Goodnight, Edward."

"I missed you," he said softly, probably trying to make it up.

When I didn't reply, he sighed. "Goodnight, Bella. Have good dreams." When he said that, there was humour in his voice, like he was enjoying a private joke that I didn't understand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aw. Jealousward :D**

**Okies. Guys. I KNOW Alice is OOC atm. But it does say something in the summary about the characters being a bit OOC so please stop complaining about that. She'll go back in character soon!**

**Same updating issue but I have a fair few chapters (long ones too) written so, when I get back, you can totally have daily updates for a while, okay? But, for now, I'm sorry about the lack of updates which, when you think about it, isn't that bad. There are some authors on here who don't update in months (I totally used to be one of them :S) so I think it's been about a week since my last one so it's not really that bad is it???**

**I don't really think I've got anything else to say for once… Oh (if you're at all interested…) I am not at all bothered about the bandslam movie but I am desperate to go see it when it comes out cos of the extended NM trailer! :D But I'll still be on holiday :( so if any of you (when it comes out- obviously) find a website that shows the trailer and other stuff, I'd seriously love you if you PM-ed me a link. You don't have to or anything – I'm sure I'd be able to Google it – but if you feel like it then… you know … XD**

**That really is it now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**A lot of you have generic fears like spiders, clowns etc but there have also been some really strange ones like fear of a large amount of water, monsters in closets AND (something I used to be scared of) big lorries driving behind your car and tripping over a stone and crushing you flat. Yes, I used to think that it could happen. I can't believe someone else did too :D. One I can wholeheartedly agree with is the whole dying before New Moon/ Eclipse/ Breaking Dawn comes out thing ;) Well, dying/ being gravely injured is a scary thing and that's probably my answer. Or the same thing happening to a friend or family member…**

**What's the worst date/ trip/ event you've ever been on/ to and why?**


	15. Chapter 14: Notes With Kisses

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Did You **_**by **_**Kelly Clarkson **_**(****Apparently**** a Kelly Clarkson song has been confirmed for the New Moon soundtrack!!! :D I'm so getting it :D Comes out October 13th)**

**Previously… (BPOV)**

"_Whatever." I lay back down and closed my eyes again. "Goodnight, Edward."_

"_I missed you," he said softly, probably trying to make it up._

_When I didn't reply, he sighed. "Goodnight, Bella. Have good dreams." When he said that, there was humour in his voice, like he was enjoying a private joke that I didn't understand._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 14- Notes With Kisses**

**Bella POV**

I climbed the gazillion and one stairs alone, my school bag slung over my shoulder. Jeez, I was _not_ in a good mood. Mike had blabbed about our date and now everyone was looking at me as though they had finally noticed me. Not in a good way, though. The girls bitched about me more than ever ('oh, what a shame; I was really looking forward to her coming out party') and the guys stopped flirting with me because I was decidedly 'taken'. Not that I liked being flirted with. The compliments were better than the silence though.

Lunchtime had been hell. I had to give in an assignment, so I went off alone to find Mrs Connell and got cornered in the corridor by Lauren Mallory. She backed me against a wall and told me to leave 'her' Eddie alone before stalking off. The snipes I had been receiving all day were the reason behind my bad mood.

Now I realised I was late, and was surprised to find that I didn't care. I stood, dithering in the middle of the staircase for a few seconds, before sitting down on a step. This was the first time I had considered purposefully skiving a lesson… all because of Edward.

"Hey, hey!" a voice said. "Lookie here!"

I looked up to see Mason Roberts, Edward's friend, looking down at me. "What?" I grunted.

"Skiving a lesson, Swan?" he teased. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Piss off Roberts," I growled.

"Ooh! Touchy," he said, laughing.

"Mason, leave her alone." Oh God. Please let me be imagining that startlingly familiar velvet voice. But of course I'm not; that's right, he's always late for lessons.

"Go away, Edward," I grumbled.

"Not going to psychology?" he asked gently, sitting down next to me.

"No," I mumbled.

"Ignore Mason; I do," he told me. "He's just a joker."

I looked at Mason, who was staring at Edward, his eyebrows raised. "Yeah, he looks like a moron," I agreed.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

Edward and I ignored him.

"So, you coming?" Edward asked again.

"No!" I repeated. "I'm skiving."

Edward smiled disbelievingly. "So… what? Do I tell Marshall that you left me? I'm wifeless?"

"No," I said slowly, falling for it. "You tell him I went home sick."

Mason roared with laughter and the pieces fell into place.

"I hate you, Cullen," I muttered.

"I love you too," he joked, but those three words made my heart jump.

A strange expression crossed his face and then he shrugged and got up. "See you."

He dragged Mason up the rest of the stairs and I hesitated for a second. Then I sighed, irritated, and followed them.

"Wait for me," I called.

Edward turned round quickly, as though he expected my abrupt change of mind. Ugh, I swear that boy can read me like a book. He held out his hand for me but took it back again, looking shifty, as though he was a kid trying to scapegoat the blame of smashing his mother's favourite vase on to a friend.

The three of us walked into the classroom at the same time. Mr Marshall looked up. "Ah. You've decided to join us, then, you three?"

We didn't say anything, thinking of it as a rhetorical question.

"Sit down then!" Mr Marshall ordered.

Mason made a face and went to sit by Heidi. Edward and I took the last two seats right at the back of the room.

"As I was saying…" Mr Marshall continued, giving us a pointed look, "you have… endured four and a bit days of this project. Do any of you have any comments so far?"

A few hands shot in the air. Mine and Edward's stayed down.

"Um… Seth Hunter?" Mr Marshall picked.

"Amy isn't doing it right. She keeps talking about Edward Cullen" – I felt Edward tense next to me – "and she won't do any of the couple-y stuff with me. We're _supposed_ to act like we're married, aren't we, Sir?"

Mr Marshall scratched his chin and frowned. "Well… yes, that is the idea, but I'm not going to stop you seeing your boyfriends. And girlfriends, of course. It's only fair."

"But, Sir," Seth whined, not bothering to lift his hand this time, "Edward Cullen isn't even her boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Amy hissed, bright red.

"Well, he's not!" Seth pointed out. "You're the one always going on about how he doesn't even acknowledge your existence and…"

"Seth," Mr Marshall warned, looking pointedly at Edward. "Any one else got something to say? Something positive maybe? Calleigh?"

"Um…" Calleigh said shyly, "well, I quite like the project."

Her partner, Rob Wilson, nodded in earnest beside her. To be honest, I didn't understand Calleigh's response. Rob wasn't the… best looking guy in the class, and I could have sworn that he picked his nose when he thought that no one was looking.

Calleigh continued. "I've got to know someone I wouldn't have otherwise talked to, and I quite… well, I quite like it. Obviously, it's made me think quite a lot about weddings and that marriage is quite a commitment I'm not ready for… but it's quite nice as a temporary thing."

"Yeah," Edward muttered. "And I'm _quite_ good looking."

I thumped his leg under the table and he grinned.

"Don't make fun of the poor girl," I scolded under my breath. "It's just a mannerism. You have plenty."

"Like what?"

"Like… being cocky?" I suggested, my eyebrow raised.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me in mock anger. I stuck my tongue out and turned back to the front.

"Excellent, Calleigh!" Mr Marshall praised meanwhile. "Does anyone else feel that way?"

There was a murmur of agreement, but no one brave enough to put their hand up.

"Anything else?" Mr Marshall questioned.

No one else put their hand up.

"Ha," Edward mumbled. "That was his lesson plan. Well, he's screwed worse than Kelsey Jones." He chuckled at his own joke.

"That's kinda cruel Edward," I whispered.

"So are you," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, but in what way am I cruel?" I hissed.

He shrugged, his eyes trained on the front, as though he was listening. "You should know that," he said through unmoving lips.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward," I sighed.

"I'm not," he told me, serious now. "You went on that date didn't you?"

"Well, yes," I replied, confused now. How was that cruel?

"After you teased me like that?"

I gasped. "What?!"

"You heard me," he murmured smugly.

"I was… I mean I wasn't… I mean I don't… didn't! Um…" I stuttered.

Edward grinned cockily. "I knew that you knew what I meant."

I felt my eyes flash with anger dangerously. "You are…" I started, but I was interrupted.

"Isabella Swan?" Mr Marshall was watching me from the front. Everyone turned to look at me and I flushed a deep red. "Would you please stop talking?"

"Yes, Sir," I mumbled, ducking my head.

Edward snorted.

"Shut your pie hole," I hissed.

His grin widened.

Mr Marshall continued talking about whatever it was he was talking about.

I sighed and played with a strand of my hair, watching Edward from the corner of my eye. He was watching me too, _still_ bloody smirking! Ugh, what was wrong with him?

I glanced to the front again, checking that Mr Marshall wasn't watching me. Then I turned back to Edward. "You got me in trouble."

"Actually," he corrected, "you got yourself into trouble."

I glared at him, choosing to ignore his statement. "And you never told me why I'm cruel, because I certainly did not tease you in any way whatsoever."

"Bella…" he whispered, rolling his eyes. "You aren't cruel. I was joking. You know, ha ha?"

"Oh." Right. Now I felt immensely stupid.

He laughed and smiled at me.

I decided to change the subject. "Are we doing anything this evening?"

"No," Edward replied. "Why? Did you want to?"

"I don't mind I was just wondering if…"

"Bella Swan!" Mr Marshall's shout made me jump. "Stay after class please."

I nodded and looked down at the table, feeling morose. I had _never_ had to stay behind after a lesson before. Ever. And staying behind usually meant detention. Oh. My God. I was going to get a detention. I was starting to panic when I felt Edward's hand on my knee under the table.

I frowned crossly; was he trying to get me into _more_ trouble? But then I noticed that he had a note in the hand on my knee. I subtly reached under and took it off of him, unfolding it under the table and reading it: _**Sorry- E x**_

Despite the situation, I felt my lips twitch into a happy smile; he did care. And my heart twitched at the 'x'- it was a kiss. I grabbed my pen and scribbled back: _It was my fault- B x_ I pressed it back into his palm.

It was back again in a matter of seconds:_**No it wasn't. You wouldn't deliberately disobey a teacher unless I had forced you to- E x**_

I sent another back saying: _I'm not THAT fragile. I was asking you about this evening- hardly forced- B x_

The reply: _**Aren't you? E x**_

He was teasing now. I smirked and wrote: _You should know- B x_

His answer this time was confused: _**I should? How? –E x**_

_You were the one that dumped me on that sofa for three nights- B x_

_**Two nights**__,_ he corrected. _**And it's not that bad- E x**_

_Whatever. And does that mean I can have it back- B x_

_**No- E**_

_No x?- B x_

_**X x x- E x**_

_Five minutes left- B x_

_**Yeah. This is quite funny- E x**_

_What is? B x_

_**Well… we used to hate each other- E x**_

_:D And now we're writing notes- B x_

_**Yeah- E x**_

Then, suddenly, everyone around us stood up and started packing away their bags. Edward and I looked at each other in confusion.

"He must be letting us out early," Edward said.

Mason came up in front of us. "You coming to play again, Eddie? We'll thrash if you're on my team!"

"No," Edward replied.

"Why not?" I asked. "You just said we're not doing anything."

"Well, we are now," he decided.

"Oh," Mason said. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Edward agreed, waiting for Mason to leave before looking at me. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"Facing 'the Marshall'." He grinned.

I frowned. "Yeah. You wait outside if we really are going somewhere and I'll…"

"No, Bella," he told me. "I'm coming with you. I'm not going to be the one that will ruin your perfect record."

I sighed. "The way you're going, Edward, you will be the one to do just that."

"Well, not today," he said and we both walked over to Mr Marshall's desk, Edward standing a little behind me.

"Well, Bella…" Mr Marshall started. "I have to admit that I'm a little disappointed in you. I thought you were one of the few that actually listened to me when I'm talking?"

I didn't know what to say to this, so I didn't.

"She does," Edward told him. "But I distracted her. I'm sorry, Mr M, it won't happen again."

"Mr M?" Mr Marshall asked, his eyebrow raised.

Edward shrugged. "Sorry," he repeated.

"Well, Edward. I've never heard you apologise for anything before. Miss Swan here been working her magic, then?" He frowned. "Though, obviously, you've been working yours too…"

"I beg your pardon?" Edward looked at him like he was crazy… which he was.

"Nothing, nothing! Just ignore me!" Mr Marshall dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I'll let you both off this once as long as you promise it won't happen again."

"It won't," we both swore in unison.

Mr Marshall cracked a smile. "That's what I like to hear. See you both on Friday for our… negotiation."

I looked at Edward; I had forgotten all about that.

"Sure," Edward said easily. I stared at him.

"See ya," Edward told Mr 'M' and dragged me out by the back of my hoodie.

"You still want this negotiation?" I asked quietly when we were outside.

"Do you?"

"Well…" I hesitated. I didn't want to admit that I liked being with him now, but I didn't want to lose him either. "I think I can put up with you for a few weeks. Rather you than Mason."

Edward laughed. "Thanks. But he's not all bad. And I feel the same way; we just don't want the old geezer to think that he's won already. How's about we insist that we want his 'negotiation' and pretend to go through with it and then change our minds for a different reason? So he doesn't think it's all his doing."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "I like your way of thinking Mr Cullen," I said. "But where are we going?"

He grinned at me. "Now that," he said, "is for me to know, and you to find out." And then he started down the stairs, me running after him, wondering what the hell we were doing now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So sorry (again) about the lack of updates! And also that this chapter was kinda uneventful.**

**But I do have good news: I come home on Friday! Well, it's good for you because it means… (drum roll) daily updates!!! :D**

**Well done to the people that noticed the quotes from the actual Twilight books! Where one fits, I slip it in so… yeah. I think there's pretty much one in every chapter. For example, in the last chapter the quote was the 'Your hair looks like a haystack, but I like it'.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! We've nearly hit 1000, and it took AMMM 21 chapters to hit that mark! Wow. Thank you. Honestly.**

**OMC!!! NM extended trailer with Taylor Lautner is INCREDIBLE!!! They are such teases letting us watch that when there's till 95 days left until it comnes out!!! (I've been counting since April) I need to see it now-- need it like I need air to breathe! :D Lol- it's just incredible. Go watch it on youtube if you haven't already. Seriously. XD**

**I don't know whether this will be the last update before I come home, but it probably will be. So… I'll see you on Friday/ Saturday depending on what time I get back. Thanks so much for your patience guys and for continuing to read!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**Ouch. Some of you have had some bad dating experiences or just bad experiences. Theme parks seem to be a popular place for bad things to happen. The very worst have to be when parents/ older siblings are brought along on dates- one person's dates parents showed up asking if she'd marry their son. Freaky.**

**What's the worst thing you've done in school?**


	16. 15: Psychotic Bella and Polite Edward

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Kiss With a Fist **_**by **_**Florence and the Machines**_

**Previously… (BPOV)**

_Now it was my turn to laugh. "I like your way of thinking Mr Cullen," I said. "But where are we going?"_

_He grinned at me. "Now that," he said, "is for me to know, and you to find out." And then he started down the stairs, me running after him, wondering what the hell we were doing now._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 15- Psychotic Bella and Polite Edward: Rarely Seen Alter Egos**

**Edward POV**

To be honest, I didn't even know where we were going. Bella followed me to my car and I got in the front, she in the back. I had just belted up and started the engine when Bella interrupted me.

"What about Alice?" she asked.

Right. Alice. "Oh yeah," I said, turning the engine back off and drumming my fingers on the wheel. Surely she should already be here after the whole 'Bella actually getting told off' fiasco?

"Where are we going Edward?" Bella said after a few minutes.

"Nowhere unless Alice hurries up."

She sighed and leant forward in her seat so that her chin was resting on my shoulder. I had an overwhelming urge to turn around and push her back, getting into the back of my Volvo and kissing her on the back seat. But if Alice got in to find us making out I would be a dead man later on.

I could feel her breath on the back of my neck and it was really turning me on. I wanted her, and badly.

Ever since she had admitted last night that she and that disgusting excuse of a boy, Newton, hadn't kissed, I had sworn that I would be the first person to kiss her. I couldn't explain how desperate I was to be the only guy to kiss her, to touch her. I didn't want anyone else's hands (or lips) getting to her before mine did.

Suddenly, Bella's phone rang, making me jump.

"Silly Edward," she whispered in my ear, chuckling, then she picked it up.

"Hey Dad," she said.

I could hear her father's reply from where I was sat. "Hey Bells. I haven't seen you in days!"

A little smile graced her lips. "I know; I've been kinda busy though. How have you been holding out?"

"Oh, same old, same old," Charlie replied, and then hesitated. "Blew up the microwave, but that's okay. It's fixed now. How about you?" He told her in a rush.

I pursed my lips so that I wouldn't laugh and then watched Bella's reaction.

"You blew up the microwave?!" she shrieked, her face a picture.

"Well… yeah, but it's alright now," he responded sheepishly.

"Jeez, Dad, what did you do to it?"

"I left a spoon in the bowl. Enough about me Bells." He turned commanding. "What have you been up to?"

"Alice has been torturing me," Bella answered, grinning at me. "With make-up, haircuts and short dresses. Other than that I've been okay."

"What about that Edmond you were complaining about?" Charlie barked.

Bella shot me an apologetic look. Whether that was for the complaining thing or Charlie calling me the wrong name, I didn't know.

"Ed_ward_ is… well, he's nicer than I thought," she said, looking directly at me. "Actually, he's kinda cool."

I beamed- 'kinda cool' was a compliment coming from her.

"Great!" Charlie said enthusiastically. "Does that mean you're bringing him round to meet me soon?"

"Um…" Bella hesitated.

"Sure," I told her. "We'll go now."

"Um…" Bella said again. "Edward says we'll come now."

"Even better. I missed you Bells."

"Missed you too, Dad," she returned. "I guess I'll see you in a bit."

They said goodbye to each other and then Bella hung up and looked at me. "Why did you say that?" she demanded, resting her chin back on my seat.

I turned my head so our foreheads were touching. She didn't flinch away.

"I didn't actually have anywhere we could go," I said honestly.

"You do realise that he's going to completely eat you out as though you really did want to marry me?" she told me, staring into my eyes.

"Sounds fun," I replied merrily.

Bella laughed and I could feel her warm breath on my chin. Then, finally, Alice got in. Bella automatically snapped backwards, embarrassed to be found with her face that close to mine. I missed the closeness straight away.

"Where have you been?" I asked Alice instantly.

"Talking to Jasper." Alice had a dreamy look on her face. Oh no. Please, no.

"Why?" I shut my eyes tight, pleading that it wasn't what I thought it was.

"He asked me out on a date tomorrow," Alice answered happily.

I was about to lecture her, but Bella spoke first. "Did you ever call him then? After all those bloody coffees?"

"Nope," Alice's lips popped on the 'p'.

Bella giggled. "But you gave him your number, right? Since you're useless?"

"Of course I did! I…" Alice started.

"You're going out with Jasper?" I asked in a groan.

"Yes, Dad." Alice scowled at me. "He's taking me to see a movie tomorrow evening. And before that we're hanging out at his coffee shop."

"Don't have six cups of coffee this time," Bella told her. "Jasper will break up with you in seconds if he has to deal with what I did."

I gaped at them. "_Six_ cups of coffee? You let Alice have six cups of coffee?"

Bella nodded slowly. "I know it was a mistake and all that but…"

I shook my head in mock disappointment. "You should have known better, Bella."

She flashed a false smile at me and I could feel that something passed between us when our eyes met. It was like a secret, though we had none. It was a connection.

***

Almost an hour later (we dropped Alice home and Bella demanded that she changed into something that wouldn't give her father a heart attack; cue a huge argument between Alice and Bella) Bella and I pulled up outside Bella's home, unfortunately in her scrap of metal that she used as a car.

I was still annoyed about this. "Still don't know why we had to come in this scrapheap when we have a perfectly amazing Volvo available…" I grumbled.

"Because it will stop working altogether if I don't use it," Bella said merrily; she was ignoring my mood, though most definitely not oblivious to it.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing," I muttered.

She hit me gently. "It is, sweetheart," she cooed, and then stroked the top of my arm where she had hit me. "Sorry did I hurt my muscle-y husband?" She frowned as though she felt sorry for me.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" I asked.

"Yes," she sang.

"I don't feel I do because I haven't met psychotic Bella yet," I said.

"Well, you have now," she told me, and then dragged me up the path.

"Did you inherit your psychotic alter ego from your father?" I wondered as I looked up at the big-for-middle-class house.

"Well… possibly. But it's most probably my mother's genes…" she mused, probably more to herself than me.

"Good, because otherwise it's not looking good for the whole 'not being shot by the father-in-law who has a gun' thing," I said thankfully.

I couldn't be certain but I thought I heard Bella laugh as she rang the doorbell. It was opened in seconds by Chief Swan.

"Bells!" he exclaimed, pulling his daughter into a huge hug. "I missed you… and your cooking."

Bella laughed, loudly this time. "Thanks, Dad," she said and then pulled away and gestured to me. "This is Edward."

Charlie looked at me gruffly. "Hi Edward," he said and I saw Bella sigh with relief when he got my name right.

I decided to be polite; if I liked Bella, it was probably best to make a good impression first time round. "It's nice to meet you, Sir," I said, ignoring Bella's snort of laughter.

"Oh, please, call me Charlie," Charlie responded, waving his hand in a dismissal. Then, he turned and headed inside, leaving the door open so that we'd follow.

"Psychotic Bella and polite Edward," Bella mused as we stepped through the door. "Two alter egos that are _very_ rarely seen."

"Then we're well matched." I winked at her.

"Now that's more like the Edward I know and love," she laughed. "But polite Edward is cool. I didn't know that there was one behind all of the 'stamina' and arrogance."

I scoffed at that and then noticed that she was waiting for me to take my shoes off.

"You go ahead without me. I quite need to use the bathroom anyway. Give me directions to your noble loo and then be on your way good steed," I joked. "Please."

Bella laughed. "First door on the left," she told me, pointing up the stairs and then going through to the living room.

I watched her go and then kicked my shoes off and headed up the stairs. But when I got to the top, I didn't go through the first door on the left, instead I turned right and peeked inside the first door in that direction. Meh. Spare room. Boring. Next.

The next room was what I was looking for; Bella's room. It wasn't very big, unlike my room, and it wasn't much either, but it was homey. The walls were a light shade of blue, which seemed very Bella; not very girly, but not too masculine either – and the ceiling was peaked. The wooden floor was smooth beneath my feet, not harsh like some wooden floors are, and the yellow lace curtains looked like they had been there for all of Bella's life, though they also looked strangely brand new.

Other than that, Bella's room seemed very personal with photos stood up on her desk, which was practically the only other thing in the room, minus the clothes scattered on the end of her bed (blue bed sheets to match the walls) and the wardrobe that was so small, Alice would probably throw a fit. On the desk was an old computer, actually wired up to a modem rather than with wireless, a big space where I presumed she did her homework, and a load of framed photos.

I walked over and plucked one off. It held a photo of a pre-teen Bella standing next to a woman with laugh-lines and shoulder-length brown hair that looked startlingly like the girl by her side. Or the girl looked like her; this must have been Bella's mother. Nearly all of the photos were of her, some with Bella, some with another guy I'd never seen before… maybe a step-father?

I put the last photo back and left the room looking back one last time to check that the room was just as I found it. Then I went back downstairs, thinking about how nice Bella's room was- how well it reflected her personality. I wondered if she thought the same about my room… hmm. I'd have to start badgering her about switching places for a while; I quite wanted to stay there. But, then again, I didn't particularly want to live with a cop.

I wandered down the hallway and into the living room, where Bella was attempting to explain why she had hacked off all of her hair.

"I decided that I wanted a change and…" she was saying.

"Long story short," I interrupted, making them both jump as I walked over and sat on the two-seater couch next to Bella. "My insane sister insisted that she was gifted and talented in the hair department and – accidentally, might I add – hacked off all her hair. Bella fixed it herself and now it looks… great." Understatement of the century.

Bella flushed and Charlie looked questionably between the two of us but then he shrugged it off.

"So…" Charlie began. "Edward, have you been taking good care of my girl?"

I raised an eyebrow at Bella. Good care? I had been horrible to start with and I had dumped her on the sofa.

"Yes," Bella answered for me. "He's been great."

I was about to argue, but she silenced me with a look. And, boy, was that look sexy. I wanted nothing more than to sweep her into my arms and kiss her so hard that she forgot her own name. And, yes, I was slightly concerned about feeling like this.

"Hmm," Charlie said. There was an awkward pause and then he spoke again. "Bells, could I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, Dad. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd mind preparing some meals for me to eat while you're away… and are you two staying here at some point in this project?"

"No…" Bella said at the same time as I said, "Yes."

Charlie snorted as Bella turned to have it out with me.

"What?" she asked. "No, we're staying at your place."

"I want to come here too," I said. "Or it'll be boring."

"But there isn't a couch or even space on the floor in my room!" Bella pointed out.

"We'll sort something out," I shrugged- we could share the bed. Hmm, now I liked that idea.

"But it'd just be so much easier to stay at yours," Bella had turned on a slight whine now.

"Please, Bella," I begged. "Think of how peaceful it would be without an Alice to wake you at the crack of dawn everyday."

Bella hesitated.

"Just let the poor kid stay here, Bells," Charlie put in.

"Thank you," I said. "See? Your Dad wants me here."

"He doesn't know you," Bella muttered. And what in hell's name was that supposed to mean? "Fine," she gave in. "We'll come and stay here Saturday. That gives us a whole day to pack up some stuff and drive across. Happy now?" she sighed.

I grinned. "Of course."

**Bella POV**

Visiting Charlie with Edward hadn't been as bad as I had expected. But, then again, I didn't hear all of the questions Charlie grilled Edward with while I was preparing meals for Charlie. Hopefully they weren't anything too embarrassing like 'how many STIs do you have exactly?' Actually, that was a pretty good question. I bet even Edward wouldn't know the answer to that. I wondered for a second what the answer was before guilt majorly set in. Edward was okay. Hell, Edward was a lot nicer than okay.

I slid my pyjamas on, sat on the sofa and then dragged a brush through my unruly hair, singing softly as I did so.

"_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song."_

It had been a song that Renee had often played (and occasionally sung herself) around the house and, though I had hated it at first, I had warmed to it and eventually I had sung it too. Until I had given up singing after that disastrous performance. Actually, that had to be one of the first times I had sung in years.

I jumped as the door opened softly and Edward came in.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," I replied surprised at the care in his voice. "Are you?"

"I'm okay," he said slowly. "Apart from the fact that you are lying on my bed."

I looked down at the sofa, caught on and then smirked. "Technically I'm lying on your sofa."

"Yes, but that's my bed now. How many nights is it gonna take before you finally understand that you're sleeping on the bed?"

"If this is a way of getting yourself in my bed when we stay at my place, then it is totally not washing," I joked.

"Getting myself in your bed, eh?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

I abruptly realised that my joke had completely backfired on me. "I didn't mean it like that," I backtracked quickly.

Edward laughed. "I know. But your bed is too small to fit my muscles in anyway," he said, flexing his impressive muscles.

"Yeah but…" I started and then I realised what he had said. "How do you know how big my bed is?" I asked.

He shuffled nervously; ha. Guilty. "Well, I might have had a quick peek in your bedroom…"

"Oh, you did, huh?" I teased, letting him know that I had forgiven him; I probably would have done the same thing… actually, that was a lie, I probably wouldn't.

"Yes," Edward said slowly, coming over and sitting by my feet on his excessively long sofa. "And it is very nice too."

I snorted.

"So you gonna move to the bed or am I gonna have to carry you over?" He paused and then added, "Again."

"Nu-uh." I folded my arms stubbornly, pretending to want to stay on the sofa. In actual fact, I desperately wanted to feel his strong arms around me, carrying me halfway across the room with ease. Especially since the other time he had carried me, I had been unconscious.

"Yu-huh," Edward disagreed, then he leant across and touched my chin with the tip of his finger. "Bella, pretty girls should get the hospitality that they deserve."

Did he seriously just call me pretty? Oh, get a grip, Bella! He probably calls every girl he talks to 'pretty'. But still…

My thoughts were interrupted by his left arm sweeping underneath my knees and his right arm curling protectively round my shoulders. He lifted me and carried me close to his chest, cradling me like a baby. I rested my head on his shoulder and made the most of the ride.

But, all too soon, I was on his bed. Not dumped this time, but carefully placed. However, instead of just leaving me there and heading back to the couch, he stayed with his forehead pressed against mine, his breath on my lips. I stared into his dazzling green eyes, my heart beating so fast that it should have indicated a heart attack. Then, he sighed and abruptly pulled away, leaving me dazed and disoriented.

"Are you gonna get under the covers or what?" he asked cheekily.

"Or what," I said stubbornly.

Edward shrugged and climbed under the covers on the couch that I had just been lying under a few minutes ago. Then he threw his legs back out again, walked across the room, shut off the light and went back to the couch.

I snorted again and then slumped back on the bed, my hair spreading on the pillows. I combed my fingers through the still-damp mass of chocolate brown curls and then twirled a strand in my finger. My thoughts were still consumed by the boy opposite me and his incredible dazzling powers. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn he wasn't human.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Oh come on!" he laughed a little under his breath. "You can't think about nothing! You'd die!"

"Well, then I'm dead," I said.

He seemed to realise that I didn't want to talk because he was quiet then.

I wrestled with the sheets and crawled under them, sniffing delicately along the sheet. I knew he'd said that it had been washed, but I could have sworn that it smelt faintly of his amazing, unique scent; no cologne could have bettered it.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he responded almost immediately.

"Thanks," I said. "For the bed, and for… well, everything." I glanced at the sofa to see his eyes smouldering back at me, even through the darkness.

"You're more than welcome, Bella," he murmured. Then he rolled over. "Goodnight."

"Night," I whispered, inhaling deeply once again and tucking the sheets tighter around me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aw :D Lol don't you totally love psychotic Bella and polite Edward? I do :D**

**I'm baack!!!! :D You guys have hit the jackpot as this is the first of your daily updates :D I have enough chapters written for six daily updates so make the most of them because this time next week, the daily updates probably won't be happening anymore :( But please remember to review! I'm being really nice here so it'd be great if you'd leave a little review in return (hint, hint) :D**

**But OMC the extended trailer!!!!! (I know I've already written about it but it's so good I have to say more, ok?) Sweet Edward it is incredible! I think New Moon looks like it's gonna be a better movie than Twilight and I theorise that it is because of the new director- ugh, I HATED Catherine Hardwicke. It also looks like they've really stuck to the book, which I like. The only criticism I can make is that right at the end under the date it comes out it says ''. I mean, I know Edward leaves but that doesn't make the whole movie only for Team Jacobs does it?**

**That's something else I don't like. Yes, Taylor Lautner is incredibly gorgeous but he is not Jacob!!! I know I sound like a crazy person but he's not! Jacob is evil but Taylor is hot with a capital H. But now, just because he's played by a total hottie, everyone's abandoning Edward to go team Jacob! It's terrible! Even though I much prefer Taylor to Rob, I'm staying loyal to team Edward because it rocks. Although, I must admit, I probably won't be able to hate Jacob after I've seen NM—thanks **_**so**_** much Taylor Lautner ;) Gah. That's my rant for the chapter lols. Anyone totally agree with me?**

**Oh, and Kelly Clarkson hasn't been confirmed for the NM soundtrack- nothing has been yet, that was just a rumour. It doesn't matter though, I'm still defo getting it :D**

**And about Fighting Fate... I WILL update it soon. Maybe tomorrow. But that's not a promise. Sorry.**

**Now I have to go sort through the 1,424 unread emails that have accumulated over the three weeks I've been away. That's actually not a joke- there really are 1,424.**

**And remember that voting at the All Human Twilight Fanfiction Awards ends on the 25****th**** August so if you haven't voted yet, then head over now! The link is on my profile!**

**I hope you liked the chapter! See you tomorrow for chapter 16! Sorry (AGAIN) for the stupidly long AN. It must be a habit. Or maybe I'm just a chatterbox ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**Wow, guys. LOADS of you have said that you're like Bella in the way that you NEVER misbehave in school lol ;) Same here, tbh. So there was a lot of 'oh the worst thing I've done is chew gum in class/ pass notes/ talk' which isn't THAT rebellious, but I guess that's a good thing :D There were a few people that fell asleep in class and 'deedee157's review really made me laugh so I'm gonna copy and paste it here for you guys:**

Worst thing i did at school in sceince once when me and a couple of friends were bored, after we had painted our nails (we had a double lesson) we then proceded to write our names on the table with the nail polish and the used the bunsen burner to set it on fire which looked really good... until we put them out to find that it had burned thru the polish on the table and into the table, yeah detention and letters home for 3 months, got a lot of reading done.

**LOL. Okay, your question for this chapter is what's your favourite song to sing around the house?**


	17. Chapter 16: Curiosity

**Chapter Playlist- **_**I Can't Stay Away **_**by **_**The Veronicas**_

**Previously… (BPOV)**

"_Thanks," I said. "For the bed, and for… well, everything." I glanced at the sofa to see his eyes smouldering back at me, even through the darkness._

"_You're more than welcome, Bella," he murmured. Then he rolled over. "Goodnight."_

"_Night," I whispered, inhaling deeply once again and tucking the sheets tighter around me._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 16- Curiosity**

**Edward POV**

All I could think about that night was her. Mostly her voice. Her amazing, incredible voice, and how I wanted more. How it was like a drug to me. When I heard her singing one of Esme's old favourite songs from outside the room, it was the single most beautiful thing that I had heard in my life and I just wanted to hear more. I could imagine how it would sound when combined with the sweet melody I had played the other night when I pictured her face in my mind and I swear my knees melted. That was the best way I could describe it, and I still sounded like a total girl.

I watched as she fidgeted every now and then in her sleep. That girl had me wrapped completely round her little finger without even knowing it. This was the first time I had felt this strongly about a girl since Tanya. Actually, this was a hell of a lot stronger, and that scared me. Because Tanya had only ended in disaster and, if I felt stronger, then it could end up even worse. I couldn't imagine Bella doing anything close to as horrible as what Tanya had done, but I could imagine myself doing something, saying something, feeling something… whatever to hurt her. Unintentionally, of course. Remember the whole 'beating myself up' thing?

"Edward," she murmured.

I beamed, and then decided to see what would happen if I spoke. "I'm here," I whispered across the room.

"Stay," Bella whispered back, the fingers on the hand that was dangled over the side of the bed twitching slightly. "Don't go."

"I'll never leave you, Bella," I said intensely, really, really hoping that she wasn't actually awake and just having me on.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Anytime."

She didn't reply this time, instead turning over and lifting her dangled hand to drape it over her chest. Her mouth twitched a little and then she moaned a bit before slipping into the deeper, dreamless slumber.

"Goodnight, Bella," I whispered into the night.

*******

Morning came all-too-soon, pulling me from sweet dreams consisting of a certain girl with chocolate brown eyes. Technically, it wasn't the morning that ripped the dreams away, but the girl herself.

The school morning was as dull as usual. The only good thing about it was that I had Biology, my one other lesson with Bella. I had gotten there early (well, earlier than Mason) on purpose so that I could choose our desk for the lesson and make sure that it was behind Bella.

"What are you doing?" she hissed over her shoulder when I dumped my bag on the desk behind hers.

"Sitting down, what's it look like?" I retaliated.

Bella shook her head and looked back to the front, but I had seen the little smile that graced her lips when she thought I couldn't see.

Mason didn't pay any attention to the fact that we were behind Bella when he came in, thank God, but I didn't learn a single thing in Biology because I spent the whole lesson staring at her back and daydreaming about her.

At the end of the lesson, I took ages packing all my stuff away so that Mason would go without me and then I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

She jumped and spun round. "Oh. It's you."

"Who else would it be?" I asked.

She shrugged, but was looking edgily across the room to where Lauren Mallory and cronies were still sat. Sheesh- why'd it take girls so long to pack up?

"Well?" Bella broke the silence I hadn't realised that there was between us.

"Well what?" I asked.

"What did you want?"

"Oh." I frowned. What _did_ I want, other than to hear her voice? "Um… nothing, I guess."

Bella raised one eyebrow. "Right."

"Okay." I clapped my hands together awkwardly.

"Okay," Bella echoed, looking pointedly at me. She gestured to her now-empty desk. "I'm gonna… go now."

"Oh. Sure," I said.

She gave a little wave and then left. I watched her go before realising that I should probably leave too.

The rest of the morning, though, dragged. I was kept in late to finish work that I hadn't done in the lesson in Spanish and so when I got to the cafeteria, all the good food was gone. I grabbed a cheese sandwich that looked like it had been there for a week - actually, it probably had been there for a week - and a bottle of water before going to sit at my usual place.

However, I got a surprise to find that my seat was taken. Taken by a girl with long dark hair. Of all people… I sighed and sat down at the empty seat next to her.

"You're in my seat," I informed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said turning to cock an eyebrow at me. "Finders keepers, losers weepers."

"I don't think that applies to a seat," I said. "Why are you here anyway? You aren't allowed on the cool table."

Bella's face fell slightly and I regretted the snub instantly. "Jasper invited us. Both of us."

"Oh." I looked across the table to where Jasper was sat. Alice was next to him, chattering about something with hand gestures and everything. He was listening avidly. "Of course."

Bella smiled a little. "I think it's sweet."

"I think it's weird," I said. "I mean, can you imagine dating Alice? You'd never get a word in edgeways."

Bella chuckled, and then went back to picking at her lasagne. I watched her until she looked up, her brow furrowed.

"Edward?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…" She took a deep breath. "Do you hate me?"

I was shocked. "What?" I gasped. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I didn't," she replied. "I just… wondered."

"Bella, I could never hate you," I whispered intensely. For the first time, I realised that I was leaning toward her because she leant back a bit, alarmed by my intensity.

She cleared her throat a bit and then looked at my pitiful lunch. "Do you want a bit of lasagne?"

"No, it's yours," I said, looking at my lunch too, embarrassed.

"Have it," Bella insisted. "I don't want any more."

It did smell delicious. I sighed and gave in. "Thanks." I took her plate and speared some lasagne on a clean fork. It was a bit cold, but a lot better than the week-old sandwich that was the alternative.

Bella watched as I ate her dinner, and I could've sworn that I saw sadness in her eyes, but whenever I looked up, she smiled at me. I was hyper-aware of her sitting beside me throughout the lunch hour even though we didn't speak another word. It was like an electric current constantly passed through us when we were in a five metre radius of each other. It was my buzz, my drug. Bella was my drug, and I was totally and utterly addicted.

**Bella POV**

School was dull, boring, dreadful… whatever. And, what's more, Lauren Mallory was picking up on Edward and I's friendly relationship and was now placing doubts in my mind about Edward's friendliness by telling me that he hated me.

But of course our relationship was, and always would be, just friendly, although Lauren apparently thought otherwise. I have no idea why, but apparently I'm competition compared toward her; the perfect blonde cheerleader. So she was being increasingly horrible and I had that awful feeling that she'd have it in for me until the end of the project. Or beyond, if Edward didn't cease all contact with me when we no longer had to stay with each other.

When we got home, Alice dragged me up to her room, insisting that she needed to start getting ready now.

"But there are still three and a half hours until Jasper comes and picks you up!" I pointed out.

"Exactly!" Alice was close to shrieking. "I should have had at least four hours of getting-ready time! I _knew_ I should have skipped school this afternoon!"

"Alice Cullen," a voice came from the doorway. "That is not the right attitude at all."

We looked over to see Esme watching us with a smile about her lips.

"But, Mum," Alice whined, "Jasper is tres important!" She waved her arms in the air.

Esme chuckled. "So you guys don't want a homemade chocolate brownie if you're busy getting ready for the most important night of your life?"

Alice hesitated; she had told me that Esme's homemade brownies were her weakness. "Can you bring them up?" she asked.

Esme smiled and produced a tray from behind her back. "I knew you'd say that," she told us, setting the tray on Alice's desk. On the tray there were two glasses of lemonade and a plate with two chocolate brownies on.

"Thanks Mum!" Alice squealed, pouncing on the tray. Esme and I laughed.

"Have fun guys," Esme said before going back downstairs.

***

Three hours later, Alice was using straightening tongs on her blow-dried hair to make it flick out extravagantly. How come when it was her hair, she did it great but when it was mine, she hacked it into pieces?

"You look great, Alice," I told her from where I was sat watching on her bed.

She looked at me in the mirror and grinned. "Thanks." There was a pause and then Alice said, "Edward likes you, you know."

I frowned. "He does?"

"Yes." Alice rolled her eyes, concentrating back on her hair. "He likes you quite a lot."

I laughed. "Sure, Alice. He likes me as far as he's putting up with me until the project ends," I said, though deep down, I did know that he liked me a bit more than that. But I had had no experience with boys at all; I didn't know whether the small amount of contact Edward and I had was friendly or… something different.

Alice spun her chair round and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "And you like him. I know. Believe me, I'm good with these things. Jasper and I were watching the two of you at lunch today. Jasper is good at working out people. It's obvious that the two of you are absolutely smitten. Completely and utterly."

"I don't think so Alice," I disagreed. "We're just friends."

"Believe what you want, but you're just blind to your real relationship." Alice turned back to the mirror and flicked the straighteners off, reaching in the drawer for her make-up… again.

I didn't have anything to say in response to that so I just watched as she re-applied more sparkly blue muck to her eyelids. She had told me earlier that it brought out the colour of her eyes more.

I ended up lying on her bed flicking through one of her books while she put on the 'finishing touches' of make-up. I had 'read' about sixteen pages when I realised that the book was upside down. Ugh, this was so annoying. Edward was like a disease. He slowly overtook my body, starting with my pulse, my breathing, my dreams and now my mind was forever thinking of him. He was infectious. Or maybe the correct term was… addictive.

I opened my mouth to ask Alice how much Edward liked me, whether it was the same for him – did he think of me all the time? Did his heart thud so hard when he saw me that it hurt? – but then the doorbell rang and Alice shoved me out of the door whispering, "Go!"

"Aren't you gonna get it?" I asked, confused.

"No!" Alice hissed like I had just suggested something illegal. "That would make me look too eager!" Then she slammed the bedroom door in my shocked face.

I raised my eyebrows and went downstairs to answer the door to Jasper.

"Hey," he said. He was wearing smart jeans and a black button-up shirt and looked as though he had spent almost as much time on his hair as Alice.

"Hi," I replied, letting him in. "Alice will be right down."

He grinned at me. "Thanks again for this Bella," he said.

I laughed. "You are totally welcome."

"Are you sure there's no one you want me to set _you_ up with?" he offered, a cheeky smile on his otherwise composed, and slightly nervous, face.

I frowned, thinking of what Alice had said. "No. And why on earth are you putting stupid ideas in Alice's head that Edward likes me?" I demanded.

Jasper had the decency to look a little guilty. "Well… because he does," he replied sheepishly.

"Well don't!" I ordered, trying, and probably failing, to keep the shock off of my face. "Alice scares me when she does that."

Jasper laughed but then the smile almost literally fell off his face as he stared up the stairs. I looked up as well to see Alice coming towards us, a shy smile gracing her lips. She wore a silvery blue dress that slid down her body like a waterfall, emphasising her perfect figure and her make-up was immaculate, her hair incredible. She looked like a runway model, and I felt stirrings of jealousy. I was surprised at myself- I never got jealous. I had to remind myself that this end result had taken three and a half hours to get to, and I would never sit through _three_ hours of torture; I'd draw the line at two.

I waved the two of them off and then went upstairs, lost as for what to do. I decided to look for Edward so I headed to his room.

The door was shut so I knocked tentatively. "Edward?" I called through. "Edward?"

There was no reply, so I pushed the door open slightly to see that the room was empty.

I frowned and went downstairs, glancing in every room. I couldn't find him anywhere. So I came back upstairs, called his name once more and then caught sight of the third set of stairs. Curious, I snuck up them and along the third landing of the huge house.

"Edward?" I called softly. I opened the first door and looked inside, to find that it was only storage. I sighed and looked around. Maybe he was out. But that was when I saw it. The sign hanging on the third door on the right. It read: _Eward's Dn- eep ut._

Edward's Den – Keep Out. Well, a 'keep out' (or 'eep ut') sign usually triggered the opposite response in me and this time was no different. I tip-toed along the landing and put my hand on the door handle. I took a deep breath and turned it to the right. There was a small click and the door opened slightly. I pushed it open and peered inside.

The first thing I noticed was the musky smell. It smelt as though no one had been in here for years and, judging by the sign on the door, I'd guess that I was right.

I stepped inside, the off-white carpet soft under my bare feet as the floor creaked loudly. I cringed and then I saw the huge, shapeless object hidden by a sheet that obviously used to be white but was now a grey-ish colour. I padded over and took the edge of the sheet between the thumb and forefinger of my right hand. I rubbed it between my fingers and lifted it slightly to see a bit of dark brown wood. It seemed to be in perfect condition. My brow furrowed and I pulled it again, wanting to see what was hidden underneath the sheet. And now I noticed the paper that littered the floor; loads of sheets of paper just strewn everywhere. I dithered for a second, wondering whether to look under the sheet or read what was on the paper.

"What are you doing?" His velvet voice was furious.

I spun round, dropping the sheet to see Edward stood in the doorway looking angrier than I had ever seen him. He was so angry that it scared me.

"I… was… um… well… looking for you and…" I stammered.

He cut me off. "Get out."

I swallowed and pushed past him out of the room and down the stairs. I heard the door slam and then footsteps following me. My heart thudded against my ribcage, terrified that I could make him so cross. But now I was more curious than ever; what was under that sheet that he didn't want me to see?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Uh-oh. Edward is totally not happy :S**

**OMC. I actually think you guys are gonna like the next chapter! :D It's possibly my fave chapter that I've written. Feel free to have your guesses but no, they don't get together, I just think you'll like it :D**

**Sorry that this is a late update (UK time) but I had to watch the X Factor! No, I'm not obsessed; I only watch the auditions and the final really. I watched the final last year at my friend's house and they showed a special Twilight trailer! I can't wait till they start showing NM trailers on TV—I'll probably prefer the actual ads to whatever program I'm watching then :D**

**So, feel free to guess why you'll like the next chapter and I'll put it up tomorrow!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**Loads of people singing Paramore! :D love Paramore :D mind you, who doesn't? Lol, now I'm gonna get attacked by people that don't like Paramore :D And Taylor Swift (who I also love) and Michael Jackson. Most of you just singing whatever song you've got stuck in your head which is what I do- just sing (quietly in my case LOL) songs from whatever album I'm listening to. At the moment, that is totally the Veronicas and Secondhand Serenade. They both rule :D**

**No question for this chapter D: I might stop the questions while I do the daily updates. Sorry- I hope you don't mind :D**


	18. 17:Electric Touches & Painful Pleasures

**Chapter Playlist- **_**6 Months **_**by **_**Hey Monday**_

**Previously… (BPOV)**

_I swallowed and pushed past him out of the room and down the stairs. I heard the door slam and then footsteps following me. My heart thudded against my ribcage, terrified that I could make him so cross. But now I was more curious than ever; what was under that sheet that he didn't want me to see?_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 17- Electric Touches and Painful Pleasures**

**Edward POV**

Her beautiful face was all that filled my mind as I played effortlessly, it seemed. I had been working on this for two and a half hours now and it was so close to perfection. I couldn't believe that I had given this up for so many years. That I had let one thing stand in my way.

I got off of the piano stool and walked to the other side of the room where a desk sat. I fiddled with my fingers for a second before wrenching the top drawer open and looking inside. It was filled with sheet music, all covered with notes that I had scribbled on at the age of twelve or thirteen. I took a pile over to the piano and skimmed through them, settling for one that I remembered being particularly proud of, entitled 'dreams'.

I remembered many people asking about the title, especially Esme, but I had refused to tell anyone. But I still knew what it was about. To me, every piece of music had a story behind it; a meaning. This one was no exception. It was a piece of music written about the future that I had hoped to have; dreams of what was to come. The future full of proud teachers, parents… the future where girls would remain a mystery. The future that never happened.

I played it but now the cheery music sounded false to my ears. I stopped halfway through, slamming my fingers on the wrong chord purposefully and pushing the pile of papers on to the floor. I dug through them until I found a few blank sheets and pulled them out and placed them on the piano, leaving the rest scattered across the floor. I went back to the desk and grabbed a well-bitten pencil.

Then, I played the melody that I had played so many times in the last two hours, scribbling every few notes down eagerly. It took me just over an hour to finish writing all of the notes on, and then I sighed, slamming the lid to the piano shut. I took up the pencil one more time and wrote a heading: _Bella's Lullaby_. It was beautiful… just like her.

I threw the sheet back over the piano and went back downstairs, going into my room and sprawling across my bed. What was happening to me? Four years and loads of girls had gone by but only now that I had gotten to know Bella had I even considered playing piano. I was confused and, for a second, the confusion I felt made me angry toward Bella.

That was when I heard her call my name from outside the room. I didn't reply, just let her keep calling. But then, a few minutes later, I heard the unmistakeable sound of the floor in my 'den' creaking and I leapt off of my bed in shock.

I ran up the stairs, two at a time and along the landing. The door was open. I looked inside to see Bella staring at the papers that littered the floor – why hadn't I picked them up? – the sheet between her fingers as though she was about to rip the sheet off. Then she would find the song I had written for her.

"What are you doing?" I demanded sharply.

She spun, shocked, dropping the sheet as she did so. She looked scared. "I… was… um… well… looking for you and…"

"Get out," I spat.

She stared at me for the tiniest of seconds and then walked out, down the stairs. I slammed the door shut once again and went down too.

For a moment, I felt unbearably guilty- how could she be so scared? And of me? But then I reminded myself that she had walked into a room that strictly said 'keep out'. I wasn't being too harsh… was I?

**Bella POV**

That evening was terrible. Edward refused to even look at me ever since he had caught me in his den. I sat reading 'Wuthering Heights' on his couch after dinner, too scared to be downstairs with him while he still had that menacing expression on his face.

I was still alone in his bedroom when I had finished reading it. It was almost midnight and Alice hadn't come home. I sighed and dumped the book on the floor, resting my chin on my bent knees. However Edward had felt about me before, all traces of it had gone now.

I decided to just go to bed and hope that he'd had forgiven me in the morning. Suddenly, my phone buzzed with a text message. I frowned and flicked it open. I groaned out loud when I saw that it was from Mike.

_Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow at my party- M x_ it read. Great. That damn party. I had forgotten all about it. I threw my phone down on top of my book, deciding not to bother texting back. He could stick his party in a place where the sun don't… no, that was mean. I was just sleep deprived- that was all.

Too scared to go down and tell Edward that I was going to bed, I picked my phone back up and text him saying: _Sleeping now- B_. That way, if he had any problems with me sleeping in his room then he could tell me. I waited for a few minutes before realising that he wasn't going to reply.

I sighed and changed into my pyjamas then went to the bathroom.

I felt a wave of disappointment when I got back from the bathroom and I knew that I had been hoping that he'd be back up here by now. He wasn't. So I lay miserably on the sofa, not bothering with the bed sheets. It was quite hot tonight for Forks, but also wet; like a storm was brewing.

I don't know how long I lay there waiting for him. I heard Alice come in and go straight to her room, humming to herself. I was pleased for her; that must have meant that her date went well. I heard Carlisle and Esme go to bed.

I sat up now, really worried that I had offended him more than I had thought. But then a loud rumble came from outside. I squeezed my eyes shut and lay back on the couch, pulling the sheets over myself after all. They smelt like Edward.

I shut my eyes and tried to block out the thunder by thinking of Edward and inhaling his scent that clung to the sheets. I must have done quite well because I didn't hear anyone come up the stairs or even come in the room until the bed creaked, breaking me out of the almost-sleeping state I had gotten myself into.

I looked over through the darkness to see that Edward had come up. He was lying with his back to me, ignoring me as thoroughly as he could. My heart sank as my hopes for forgiveness were dashed.

I rolled over so that my back was to him and nearly fell off the sofa. Then I pulled the sheet over my head and shivered.

The change in the atmosphere was tangible and I could feel the hostility rolling off him toward me. There was no way I'd be able to sleep now.

Then I felt a tear roll down my cheek and heard a little noise escape my mouth. I clamped my hand over it so that I wouldn't make any more noise, but now my body was shaking with tiny sobs, despair sinking in.

It made no sense for me to be this upset because he was ignoring me; ignorance was something I had previously prayed for from Edward. But now that I knew him, I didn't want it. I needed to hear him whisper goodnight to me across the room and force me to take his bed. I needed him to smile crookedly at me and tell me his secrets. I needed him to remember that I was afraid of thunder and wrap his arms round me and tell me that everything would be okay. And now I knew how much I needed him, I realised that Alice was right. I did like him, far, far more than I should. I liked him an awful lot.

I wiped at my eyes though it didn't help anything as they were immediately filled with more hopeless tears. I was cross with myself for crying but I couldn't seem to be able to stop.

But then, suddenly, I felt a phantom hand on my shoulder. I cringed away from it, not wanting my imagination to run away with me, but then his mouth was at my ear. "Bella, I'm sorry," he whispered and the hand on my shoulder snaked under my body and he lifted me up.

I gasped in shock as the sheets fell away and I was in his arms again. "Put me down!" I whispered, shocked. I rubbed at my eyes, hoping that he hadn't guessed at the reason behind my crying jag.

"Not a chance," he murmured, and then I heard the rustle of sheets and I was put down on his bed. I expected him to leave me there and go back to the couch, but he didn't.

"What are you doing?" I hissed when he climbed in next to me.

"Keeping you company," he replied quietly. He pulled the sheet over both of us and his arm came round me pulling me close against his body. My head swam as I stopped breathing and my insides melted.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered in my ear. "I overreacted."

I briefly contemplated getting out of the bed and going back to the sofa- that was my stubborn, hurt side. But my soft, desperate-to-be-near-Edward side won, and I tucked my head in the crook of his arm, which was, surprisingly, a hell of a lot more comfortable than the pillow. "It's okay," I whispered back.

He pushed me over a bit so that he could get closer to the middle of the bed and rolled on to his side, draping his arm over me. A tiny moan escaped my lips, much to my embarrassment, but he just chuckled and planted a little kiss on my temple. My skin burned where his lips touched and I kissed his neck in return.

"I like you, Bella," he muttered against my ear. "I like you very much."

I swear my heart jumped into my throat. "I like you too," I croaked.

He pushed me on to my side and then pulled me back against him so that he was spooning me. I drew in shaky breaths as he planted a lot of little kisses on the nape of my neck. What the hell was happening? I wasted no time mulling it over, instead making the most of whatever _was_ happening, because it sure as hell was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Edward's mouth trailed along my neck expertly and butterflies swirled and danced in my stomach. His free hand stroked the small of my back and I groaned softly, leaning into his electric touch. My breath was coming in fast little gasps now and I wanted so much more.

I turned my head so that I could see him. His emerald green eyes bored into mine and then he turned me round again, one hand staying on the small of my back, pulling me closer, the other cupping my chin quite fiercely. I moved one hand round his torso, cradling his back like he was mine and lay the other one on his shoulder. This time, he moaned, pulling me as close as I would go.

"Bella," he whispered. His voice was strained, and he stroked my back again.

Then, unexpectedly, he pulled my face next to his so that his breath was on my lips, his nose touching the tip of mine.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked so quiet that I couldn't be sure that I heard it.

I simply nodded, unable to speak and he leant his face to the side, his soft lips connecting with mine. Electricity flowed between us at every touching point and the electricity was delicious. I longed for more of it and pushed myself at him, desperately, longingly. The hand I had lain on his shoulder automatically moved up to bury in his gorgeous hair, snaking through it and twirling bits of it, pushing his face against mine.

His lips forced mine open and the kiss deepened as our breath mingled in between our mouths, his tongue reaching out hesitantly and stroking my bottom lip affectionately. Blood boiled inside of me and my tongue seemed to tangle with his of its own accord.

I was beginning to need to breathe, but I held it in, never wanting to break this up. I knew right now that I could spend forever in a tight embrace with Edward, our lips attacking each other like animals. It was perfect.

Eventually, I had to rip my mouth from his to drag in a shaky breath. My head span dizzily and I opened my eyes to see him watching me adoringly. My favourite crooked grin lit up his face and he was breathing almost as hard as I was. My hand was still buried in his hair, which was even more wild than usual.

"I was wrong," he whispered after a while.

"About what?" I asked.

"You do have stamina," he told me.

I giggled, the sound slightly hysterical, and then his lips were back on mine, kissing me hungrily.

I shut my eyes again and melted against his body, letting my instincts tell me how to behave. I was so glad I hadn't kissed Mike because there was no first kiss – or second or third kiss for that matter - in the world could beat this.

I have no idea how long we spent just kissing, our hands roaming over each other eagerly, but it wasn't long enough. Forever couldn't be long enough for me.

"Edward," I whispered his name, clinging to his body after we had argued for a few minutes about whether we should sleep yet or not; Edward won so we were supposed to be sleeping.

"Sleep, Bella," he murmured, stroking my hair.

Yeah, like there was a chance of that. "I don't want to." I lifted myself up on one elbow so that I was above him, with the upper hand. Then, I leant down and pressed my chest against his, re-claiming his lips again.

He groaned softly into my mouth and his hand came to grip the top of my thigh, making me release a breath I hadn't been aware that I was holding into his mouth. He gently slid my leg over his so that our legs were tangled with each other and I was almost straddling him.

"Edward," I whispered breathlessly again when he pulled his mouth from mine and started to kiss down my jaw line. He got to the place where my neck met my shoulder bone and took some of the skin there into his mouth, sucking on it gently. My eyelids fell shut of their own accord and my fingers knotted in his hair, encouraging him.

It worked. His teeth scraped the skin as he pulled on it. It was starting to tingle now – painful pleasure – but I didn't move to stop him.

"Don't stop," I whispered, my voice sounding longing. He was magical.

Eventually, he let go of my neck and re-captured my lips in one final kiss before pushing me gently down on to the pillow. He didn't, however, untangle our legs, but he pulled me close to his torso and I rested my head on his chest. What a relief to hear that his heart was flying too.

"Sleep Bella," he said again, stroking the freshly bruised part of my neck. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that there would be a visible mark there in the morning, but I didn't care.

"Do I have to?" I whispered, and then I yawned.

"I think you just answered your own question," he laughed gently, and then started humming. It was a strange, unfamiliar tune, but it was beautiful and it made me sleepy, no doubt his intent.

I found my eyes slipping shut and I pulled myself closer to him; I was afraid that I'd wake up from this dream.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded, almost incoherently.

"Never," he swore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well. Did it meet expectations? I think it's possibly my fave chapter so far ;)**

**BUT (and this is a big but) just because they've kissed, it doesn't mean that they're together. I'm sorry! You'll find out what I mean in the next chapter ;)**

**I got so many threats along the lines of 'make them kiss or I'll kill you' kind of thing :S so I hope you guys are happy now :D But this is as explicit as it is going to get, I think. I did really like writing this—there was so much sexual tension that their first kiss had to be good :D or a really long make-out session. Now, I know it's not terribly romantic but, like I said, they're not together yet so there's plenty of chance for romance. And you're actually really lucky because I didn't plan for them to kiss or even get close for AGES but this kind of just… wrote itself really :D**

**I'm a bit unsure as to whether that was the right thing to do or whether it's just jumping into things too soon. What do you think?**

**A few of you guessed right, but you weren't very confident in your guessing. The most popular guess was that Edward would reveal his past. Sorry guys but he's just not secure enough to do that yet. Although I'd love to hear your guesses on that if you have any… just to see what you're thinking.**

**Mike's party tomorrow! :D Feel free to have your guesses about that as well. That's a bit easier to guess.**

**Thank you so much for all of the really nice reviews! I honestly didn't realise how much I missed reading your kind words and they all mean so much to me. I really wish I had time to reply to every single one because they make me feel so happy. Even just little reviews like 'great chapter' really make me smile so thank you so much for making me so happy :D AND huge thank you and well done because we've got into triple figure reviews for chapters :D The last four chapters have all got more than 100 reviews each which is incredible. Please keep it up!**

**Also, thanks to the people who've commented on how much they like reading the insane ANs and those who tell me that they write them too. Lol. I'm surprised people actually read my weird ramblings tbh- this is like my blog space I guess XD But this is basically how I talk all the time (yes- I ALWAYS say OMC and always talk about twilight related stuff) so imagine being my friend. Lol, I talk too much. All the time. There's that thing that you copy and paste on your profile that totally describes me to a tee: **People that don't know me think I'm quiet. People that do wish I was.** Yeah. That is me—and that was the 3,333****rd**** word of this chapter :D how cool is that?**

**And if you're looking for good music, go listen to the Veronicas- they are totally amazing. And secondhand serenade. And Paramore. And Hey Monday. And Kelly Clarkson. And Taylor Swift. That is pretty much my playlist plus a few others :D**

**So what did you think of the first kiss? Love it, like it, hate it or just WTF? Favourite line or part? I love it when people quote the story and say they liked a certain bit/ laughed at a certain line so if a bit made you laugh, please say! Although this chapter is probably one of the more serious ones so it might be harder for you to pick one out here… maybe a line that's stuck with you from the previous chapters? Oh and leave your guesses for Mike's party and Edward's past. Whatever. I don't really mind what you say but…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	19. Chapter 18: Sweats and Silence

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Speechless **_**by **_**The Veronicas **_**(beautiful song. If you don't know it, go listen to it)**

**Previously… (BPOV)**

_I found my eyes slipping shut and I pulled myself closer to him; I was afraid that I'd wake up from this dream._

"_Don't leave me," I pleaded, almost incoherently._

"_Never," he swore._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 18- Sweats and Silence**

**Bella POV**

I wasn't the first to wake the next morning, as I usually did. Instead, I woke up quite late for me, in Edward's bed, next to him. I blinked before the memories came back… his lips against the nape of my neck, his hands on the small of my back, his lips crushing mine, his teeth scraping the sensitive skin at the very bottom of my neck… I looked nervously at him, to see him watching me from the corner of his eye.

I flushed, but didn't look away. Then I realised that he was fully dressed, ready for school. I frowned and bit my lip.

"Don't do that," he whispered, his finger brushing against my swollen bottom lip.

I let it go instantly, my lips tingling with the now-familiar softness of the pad of his index finger.

"Bella," he started, his voice sounding torn.

"What?" I asked, sitting up and shaking out my hair.

"About last night…" he said. "I'm sorry. That was totally out of line. It won't happen again."

I stared at him. "What?" I gasped.

"I… wasn't thinking straight," he told me. "I'm sorry."

I nodded, looking away so he couldn't see the tear that lingered. He regretted it. He didn't like me in that way at all; it was just a teenage guy taking his sexual frustrations out on me.

"Just…" he blew out a breath I didn't know he had been holding. "Just forget it happened. I don't want us to not be friends."

I nodded again, though internally I was screaming. Forget it? How could I forget my first kiss? The simple, and true, answer was that I couldn't. Especially not when it was as sensual, amazing, incredible as that. And with Edward.

And then he was gone, out of bed and downstairs. I swallowed hard to stop myself from crying. Because how could I not have expected this? Of _course_ he didn't like me in that way. Of _course_ those kisses didn't mean the same to him as they did to me. Because he was Edward Cullen and I was Bella Swan. Our lives were spheres that did not touch and paths that did not cross. And that was the way that it was.

I composed myself fairly quickly and then grabbed the skinny jeans and tight top that Alice had left on the end of the bed for me before heading to the bathroom. I changed hurriedly and pulled some of my hair up, but not all of it and then looked at myself in the mirror.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed at my reflection. The green top had a plunging neckline and was one-shouldered, emphasising the big purplish-blue mark at the bottom of my neck.

I ripped the top off and ran back to Edward's room in just my bra. I sifted through the clothes Alice had given me and held them up against my body. None of the things I had covered the bruise. There was only one thing for it, and it would probably get me killed by Alice.

I went downstairs ready for the day in a bad mood that was escalated when Alice attacked me. Not that I hadn't expected as much. "What the hell do you think you're wearing?!" she gasped.

"Sweats," I grumbled, falling into a chair at the table and pouring myself a bowl of cereal. I had shoved on a high-necked sweatshirt that covered up the bruise and – to Alice's complete horror – every curve I owned. Even the skinny jeans had been ditched in favour of tracksuit bottoms because they looked so bad with sweats.

"But I thought that we had got rid of the sweats?" Alice said, sitting down next to me.

"We had," I replied, emphasising the past term.

Alice frowned at me. "You look different," she noted, "but I can't quite put my finger on it…"

I turned away from her scrutinising stare, and poured milk on my cereal. I had noticed it in the mirror this morning as well. Despite my mood, my eyes still had a different glow about them, my face seemed flushed - but only a little, enough so that I didn't look sallow - and my lips were full, swollen.

"Bella," Alice whined. "There's something you're not telling me!"

I sighed and turned back to her. I saw Edward glance at me out of the corner of my eye, obviously worried that I was going to tell Alice about our long make-out session. Well, he didn't need to worry about that; no one would ever find out. "Alice," I said. "I am fed up with short skirts and tight tops. I am fed up with girls bitching about me behind my back and I am fed up with guys like Mike stinking Newton asking me to dates and parties. I just want to fade into the background again. It's better for me that way."

Alice stared at me. "But…" she stammered. "Why?"

"Because… I don't know, Ali. But everyone at school already has an impression of me and it's not going to change because of the clothes I wear. They'll just think that I want something, which I don't. Short skirts are you, they're not me." I turned back to my cereal before deciding that I didn't want it and pushing it at Alice. "Here," I said. "You have it; I'm not hungry."

Alice took it, a confused look colouring her face and then I walked out of the room, back upstairs and into Edward's room. Halfway up the stairs, I heard Alice start yelling at Edward and I sighed; it was going to be one of those days.

**Edward POV**

The moment I woke up with her cradled in my arms I knew that kissing her had been a mistake. I had led her on completely. I didn't really regret it, no way. That had definitely been the best kiss I'd ever had, but I was scared. I was scared of both of us. I was scared of myself for hurting her, like Alice was convinced I would and I was scared of her because of the power she had over me.

I stroked her hair that smelt appealingly like strawberries and she stirred slightly, leaning into me. I inhaled sharply and kissed her neck softly from behind. "I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered, and then I rolled away from her and dressed quickly.

A few minutes later, Alice was knocking on the door. I went over and wrenched the door open.

"Where's Bella?" she demanded.

"She's still asleep. And she deserves a freaking break, okay?" I hissed through clenched teeth. "You steal her away all the freaking time and she never gets to just… chill out. Just leave her alone for once!"

Alice furrowed her brow and stared at me. "Fine," she sighed. "What's your problem? Bella won't like you if you're this overprotective."

"Yeah, like you can talk," I snapped, and then I shut the door in her shocked face.

I leant against the door and I could hear her lingering outside for a moment, probably debating whether to push the door open and argue with me or not, and then she sighed and stormed back into her bedroom.

I went back to the bed and lay on top of the sheets, watching Bella breathe in and out, sleep peacefully. She was more beautiful than ever this morning, a smile playing about her lips even in sleep, her lips slightly parted, her hair splayed across the pillow. Flashes of the previous night ran through my head: the moans that slipped past her lips; the way she whispered my name; the way her lips moved feverishly against mine as though she was a professional; how her fingers had tangled in my hair; her quick little pants when she pulled away for breath before quickly latching her lips back on mine, unable to get enough…

I couldn't escape her anymore. I couldn't deny it. I was in love with her. I loved Bella Swan. That was why I had to tell her to forget it; I couldn't hurt her. Even just looking at the mark on her shoulder, knowing that the blood would pulse painfully under her skin if I touched it, made me shudder. I didn't want to hurt her… because I loved her.

Then she stirred and her beautiful brown eyes flickered open. She caught her lip in her teeth the moment she saw me and my heart ached as I thought of what I was about to say to her.

***

Alice and Bella sat at our table at lunch again. I ignored Bella and she ignored me.

Alice was all over Jasper, but she must have spoken to him about the fight that we had gotten into this morning when she had accused me of doing something to Bella after she had stormed from the room because he came up to me at the end of lunch break and said, "I hear you and Bella are having a domestic?" It was light and teasing, but only on the surface.

"So Alice has hired you as her spy now, has she?" I asked bitterly. We were outside on the bench I always went to when I needed time to myself. There was no one else around.

Jasper sighed. "It's not like that. She's worried about you guys; we both are."

When I didn't reply, he continued. "Bella's the one that kind of got me and Alice together, you know."

"Good for you," I muttered sarcastically.

"Edward, what is the matter with you?" Jasper said, exasperated. "Just… tell me."

"What? Tell you what?" I cried, leaping to my feet. "That I'm in love with her? That I don't want to hurt her but I already have so much? That I hate myself for hurting her? That I don't regret kissing her last night but I regret telling her to forget it? That I can't live without her? That I need to be with her? That I'm in far too deep to back out now? Because that's what it is, Jazz," I spat. "That girl has me wrapped around her little finger and she isn't even aware of it. I am in love with her and I can't do anything about it." I sat back down, letting my head fall into my hands.

Jasper was silent.

I looked back up. "You cannot breathe a word of this to Alice, though," I said. "If she finds out, you are dead meat. I mean it."

Jasper nodded. "I won't tell her." Then he blew out a long breath. "What are you gonna do?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I can't hurt her. Ever. And I know I will. So I don't want to get with her or anything, but I can't bear the thought of her with anyone else."

"Edward," Jasper sighed, "you need to believe in yourself. If she means that much to you, then you won't hurt her."

"But I will," I moaned softly. "Unintentionally, but she'll still hurt… because of me."

Jasper slapped me on the back. "Pull yourself together," he joked. "She's just another girl."

His words were true enough, but we both knew that Bella was so much more than just another girl. And that I was beyond being fixable now.

**Bella POV**

I stared at the blank page in front of me, unable to think of anything to write. I looked at the daily diary I had tried to keep, but it was almost completely blank and practically as unhelpful as Edward who had an earphone in inconspicuously and was tapping the table with his finger. The tapping was so quiet that I was the only person able to hear it and, boy, was it annoying. But I was following his lead and ignoring him as he had ignored me all day. That was more annoying than the tapping.

"Bella and Edward?" Mr Marshall called over the buzz of quiet voices. "Can you come here please?"

I looked at Edward, who apparently hadn't heard. I hesitated and then tapped his shoulder, probably too hard. He looked up and I nodded toward the front.

"Yes?" he asked Mr Marshall warily when we got to his desk.

"Our negotiation?" he prompted.

I bit on my lip; Edward and I hadn't discussed our plan yet. "Um…"

But Edward shook his head. "I don't want it," he said. What?

Mr Marshall raised one eyebrow, but looked like he was hiding a smile. He turned to me. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes?" I said slowly.

"Do you want to negotiate?"

I looked at Edward to see him looking back at me with burning intensity. It was the same look in his eyes as he had had the night before when he kissed me. His eyes smouldered and my insides melted. But he had as good as said this morning that he regretted last night so why didn't he want to negotiate anymore? I was… well, confused worked as well as anything.

"I…" I stuttered, my mouth dry. I swallowed and looked away from Edward, scared of his too-intense eyes. "No," I whispered.

"Well, that's okay, then," Mr Marshall said cheerily, not noticing my strange behaviour. Or, at least, pretending not to. "You can go sit back down then."

Back in my seat, I stared at the blank sheet again. 10 pages I was supposed to write. And a third of this project had already passed. I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed my temples. When I opened them again, I was surprised to see a note on top of my blank page.

_**You stuck too?- E x**_

I looked at him, suspiciously, but he was looking away again. I wrote back. _No. Just thinking- B_

_**No x?-E x**_

I stared at him in disbelief, though he still wasn't looking at me. Surely he was aware that, to me, a kiss in the note now would have a wholly other meaning? _No- B_ I scribbled, passing the note back.

_**Shame- E**_

Finally, I gave in, curiosity getting the better of me. "Why didn't you want the negotiation?" I asked quietly, but still aloud.

He looked at me, seeming slightly startled. "Did you?"

"I…" I hesitated and then frowned. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine," he retaliated.

"No, I didn't," I said.

"Well, then, why does it matter?"

"I just wondered…" I muttered.

Edward turned away again. We didn't speak again for the rest of the lesson. I didn't write a single word in the whole hour, unless you counted the words in the notes.

We walked to his car and then waited inside for Alice, all in silence.

Alice eventually came to the door, Jasper at her side. She opened the door and stuck her head in. "I'm going back to Jasper's," she told us. "I'll see you guys at Mike's party, yeah?"

"Sure," I mumbled, already unhappy about what was sure to be a silent ride home with Edward.

"Yeah," Edward muttered.

Alice frowned. "Smile guys. Party, right?"

I scowled at her.

"You better turn up in that red dress, Bella, or you're in trouble," she threatened seriously. Then she grinned and waved. "Bye."

Edward started the engine and drove in the direction of his house. I didn't like the quiet drive home. Then I remembered my promise that we could stay at my house tomorrow. Damn. What the hell were we going to do without Alice as an ice-breaker?

My mind answered almost instantly with flashbacks of his lips against mine. I forced the thought quickly from my head and unconsciously raised my hand to the bottom of my throat under my sweats to stroke my bruise. I frowned when I realised that it would never be hidden by the dress I had to wear.

Great. Another problem to add to my list.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry guys! Edward's being a blind ass, I know. But you have to admit that this is pretty in-character for Eddie, right? And at least you know that it'll all be okay in the end :D**

**Wow. I'm so glad that you all liked the kiss :D (kisses, should I say) I was a bit worried that you'd think that was too spontaneous and not very… romantic but you seemed to be okay with it so that's great :D LOL so many of you thought that it would be a dream XD No way guys- I hate things like that. Besides, chucking in the odd snog or two before they get together just makes things more complicated and good :D**

**Oh, and the first part of the party will be next chapter, sorry. I forgot that it wouldn't be this one.**

**And, bad news, I might have to break out of the daily updates tomorrow because my friend is coming over. I will try to update, but don't be surprised if I can't, okay? I'm sorry!**

**OMC. Shortest AN ever for me :D Lol.**

**Good? Bad? Favourite part?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks :D**

**Steph**


	20. Chapter 19: Intoxicated

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Sweet About Me **_**by **_**Gabriella Cilmi**_

**Previously… (BPOV)**

_My mind answered almost instantly with flashbacks of his lips against mine. I forced the thought quickly from my head and unconsciously raised my hand to the bottom of my throat under my sweats to stroke my bruise. I frowned when I realised that it would never be hidden by the dress I had to wear._

_Great. Another problem to add to my list._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 19- Intoxicated**

**Bella POV**

Why had I agreed to go to this stupid party? I was frustrated, angry and miserable all at the same time.

Edward had been no better when we had gotten home from school, shutting himself in his bedroom and leaving me downstairs with Esme. His mood swings were really giving me whiplash.

"Ugh!" I groaned, throwing the red satin down on the sofa I was sat on now.

An hour before we'd have to leave, I had tentatively come upstairs to change and get ready, and Edward had taken his clothes to the bathroom without a word.

Now, with just twenty minutes before we had to go, I was sat on Edward's sofa, clothes strewn around me, in just my underwear. I had tried on the red dress but the halter-neck strap hadn't even come close to covering the mark.

I lay down, and started to cry. Again. God, why was I being so pathetic.

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door and then Edward came in. He started when he saw me, almost naked on his sofa crying.

"Um…" he said awkwardly. Well, at least he was speaking to me now. "Are you… ready?"

"Sure, I'm going in my underwear," I snapped, too frustrated to be embarrassed. Then I sighed and said, "I'm not coming."

Edward frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not," I said stubbornly.

He came over hesitantly and sat beside me, looking at the clothes thrown over the back of the sofa. He picked up the red dress.

"Is this what Alice wants you to wear?" he asked, holding it up.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

I snatched it off him and threw it back over the sofa. "Because I'm not, okay?"

He took it back stubbornly with one hand and he used the other to pull me up. Then, he shoved the dress over my head and pulled it down.

I fought against him, but only feebly. I wasn't going, so it didn't make any difference whether he forced the dress on me or not.

"Hmm," said Edward when it was on. "Doesn't make much difference."

I glared at him and stood up. "Shut up. Edward, I'm not going, okay?"

"Well, I'm not going without you," he told me.

"Fine," I said.

Edward pursed his lips staring at my shoulder. I shuffled self-consciously under his scrutiny.

"Wait here," he ordered and then slipped out of the room.

I sighed and flopped back down on the sofa.

He was back in a few minutes with a pot of Alice's foundation.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Cinders," he said, "you shall go to the ball."

My brow furrowed as I watched him unscrew the lid of the make-up. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Edward smiled slightly, and then he got a bit of foundation on his index finger. He told me not to move with his eyes and I froze still. Then, gently so as not to hurt me, he rubbed the foundation on my shoulder, over the blue mark.

I winced as he pressed down a bit too hard.

"Sorry," he whispered, stroking more foundation on carefully. I knew that he didn't just mean sorry for hurting me that one time; I could tell by the pain laced in his tone.

I watched his face as he concentrated, wondering why I hadn't thought of this forty-five minutes ago.

"All done," he announced after a while. I peered down, but I couldn't see. Edward passed me a mirror he had brought in from Alice's room and I inspected myself in the mirror. The mark was barely noticeable now and I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

Edward smiled a bit, but guiltily. "It's the least I can do. It was my fault…" he trailed off.

There was a long silence and then I said, "You ignored me today." My voice was very quiet and a bit hurt.

Edward's expression fell. "You ignored me, too," he whispered.

I looked away from his eyes, unfortunately at his mouth. "I… I didn't want to," I admitted in a small voice. "I thought… I thought that you didn't want me to talk to you."

"Bella," Edward sighed, "I always want you to talk to me."

I realised that we were leaning close towards each other; almost as close as last night. My heart raced and I leaned back before I could initiate a much-unwanted kiss.

I looked away again, at the door.

"Are you coming now?" Edward asked quietly. "I don't want to go without you."

If he was going I wanted to go. I wanted to be where he was, all the time. Even if it wasn't right, I wanted to be where he was. Because, when I was with him, I was whole. It was as though there was a hole in my chest I wasn't aware of until he sealed it back up with his presence. I knew it was dangerous for me to form such an attachment, as the project would end in two weeks, but I couldn't seem to help it. I needed Edward like I needed air to breathe now. Being with him was no longer a choice; it was a necessity.

"If you are," I whispered. "And as long as you protect me from Mike."

Edward laughed. "I'll take care of you, Bella," he said. "I promise."

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I could've sworn that, in that moment, his beautiful green eyes sparkled.

**Edward POV**

Holy crow. Even now, as I parked round the back of the club where Mike's party was in Port Angeles, I still couldn't get the image of Bella in her underwear out of my mind. Even the body-hugging dress she was wearing (that really didn't leave much to the imagination at all) didn't come close to how beautiful she was underneath it.

Bella bit her lip and stared out of the window, in the passenger seat, not looking away from outside, even when I turned off the engine. Neither of us moved for a second, though her cheeks started to glow red when she could feel my gaze on her.

Then I leant across and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She started and looked at me.

"Bella," I sighed, rolling my eyes, "will you _please_ stop biting your lip? You'll hurt yourself!"

She blushed but smiled. "Sorry, Dad," she teased.

I frowned then, looking her up and down. "You shouldn't have worn that dress."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"It's far too indecent," I murmured.

"It's much better than just coming in my underwear," she disagreed.

"Come on then," I said, getting out of the car. I went round to Bella's side and opened her door for her.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Bella said, giggling. I could hear the nerves behind the sound and I saw her hand lift to stroke her neck.

"You can't see it, Bella," I told her in a whisper, guilt bubbling inside me. Why had I hurt her like that?

Bella smiled slightly at me, embarrassed; maybe she was having the same flashbacks as I was.

When we got inside the club, loud music was playing and the place was filled with people. We were obviously 'fashionably' late.

"Bella!" Mike yelled, coming over to us in a pair of black denim jeans and a simple white button-up shirt. "You look fantastic," he told her appreciatively, ignoring me completely.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "You look good too."

"You wanna dance?" he asked her, smiling hopefully.

"Maybe later," she refused in a kind manner. "I only just got here."

"Cool," Mike said, still smiling, probably already looking forward to 'later'. Though, if I had any say in things, Bella wouldn't dance with Mike tonight or any night for the rest of her life.

"The… uh… the fruit punch is really nice." I had a feeling that he was talking just to fill the awkward silence that settled between us.

Bella nodded. I didn't react.

Mike wrung his hands together awkwardly, smiled one last time at Bella, and then, thank God, wandered off to socialise with someone more sociable.

"I can't believe you went on a date with that moron," I muttered.

Bella chuckled. "Neither can I."

"So you're not going to dance with him?" I fought hard to keep my tone indifferent.

Bella shrugged. "Depends who else is available." Then she grinned at me to show that she was teasing.

I laughed once and then pulled her over to the drinks table where I located the fruit punch and, very deliberately, pushed it to the back of the table before pouring us both a glass of coke.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "What about the fruit punch?"

I mirrored her expression. "You think I'm taking Newton's advice?"

Bella shrugged and took the glass of coke that I offered her.

Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Alice. "Hi." She beamed.

"Uh… hi," I said, as she took my coke off me and drank it herself.

Jasper, who was standing beside her, laughed.

Alice quickly scrutinised Bella. "You're wearing the dress!" she exclaimed, exultant. Then she frowned. "Why aren't you wearing any make-up?"

Bella glanced at me and I knew what she was thinking; she was wearing make-up. Just… not on her face.

"Because I didn't want to," she replied after a second.

Alice glared at her. "All that time spent on make-up lessons… wasted!" she wailed, pretending to be truly upset.

Bella laughed slightly under her breath and then Alice towed her off to the toilets. Why did girls herd to the bathroom like sheep? Sheesh.

"Made up with the love of your life then?" Jasper asked when they had gone.

"Ssh!" I hissed, looking around to make sure that no one was listening.

"Woah! Chill out, Edward," he said. "If anyone heard they'd think it was a joke if you didn't react like that!"

I glared at him. "It's not a very funny joke," I said, "but, yes, we've made up."

"Good. It feels unnatural when you don't talk," Jasper poured more coke in his empty glass.

I decided to change the subject. "You know there's caffeine in coke?"

"Yes," Jasper replied slowly, looking at me as though my head was floating above my shoulders.

"Having to resort to drugs when you spend a lot of time with Alice is only natural, I suppose" I said. I sounded like a hysterical, high psychiatrist. "You should've seen her when she was a kid. I swear that girl produces as much energy as cows do methane."

"Right," Jasper said in the same slow tone. Then he slapped my back. "You sure do have it bad mate."

I furrowed my brow, pretending to be confused. "What?"

Jasper grinned and gestured in the direction the girls had gone. "You're intoxicated by her very presence."

Nothing Jasper had said had ever been truer.

**Bella POV**

The party was about as good as I had expected. It was slow and I spent most of it chatting with Alice, Jasper and Edward at the side of the room.

Eventually Alice decided to drag Jasper to join the dancers on the floor. She tried to get me to go too, but I had passed for the moment; now was not the time to go into the injuries that dancing had often led to in the past. No, not often; always.

I stayed at the side of the room with Edward, drinking too much coke. I could feel my body buzzing hyperactively and I was full of energy. It didn't mean that I wanted to dance. Just use all of my strength to pin Edward to the wall and make-out with him.

I slid my glass on to a nearby table so that I wouldn't be tempted to drink any more caffeine-saturated liquid to pass the time. I knew that I should have moved a few feet away from Edward as well, in the vain hope that the overpowering urge to make-out with him would go if I put more distance between us, but I couldn't bring myself to move even a millimetre away.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as the music turned slow.

I nodded warily, watching as the more energetic dancers left the floor to get refreshments and a few more couples stood up to dance in the middle.

I felt Edward's gaze on me for a long time. Then he put his glass next to mine and took my hand. I tried, and failed, to ignore the way my lips longed to feel his back against mine.

"If I asked you," he whispered in my ear, "would you dance with me?"

I looked up at him in surprise. "No," I whispered back.

"Why not?"

"I can't dance," I replied honestly.

"You know I could always make you," he said, a smile on his lips.

"I'm not scared of you," I told him. "Besides, I'd stamp on your feet and your toes would turn black and fall off."

"I don't mind." There was no hint of sarcasm in his tone. I couldn't believe that I was having this conversation with Edward Cullen.

I pulled my hand out of his. "Don't be silly," I muttered. "Don't you like having ten toes?"

He chuckled and seized my hand again. Then he pulled me toward the centre of the room, his iron strength too much for me to fight. "Don't worry, Bella," he said softly. "It's all in the leading."

"What?" I gasped, my throat tight.

He smiled fondly at my panicked expression. "Smile," he reminded me as the song came to a close, ready for the next slow one to begin.

I tried, but it probably looked like I was baring my teeth, growling at him, rather than smiling.

Edward put his hand on my waist and placed one of mine on his shoulder. He took my spare hand in his own and I could feel people watching already. I gulped. This was going to be a disaster.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aw, of course Edward can't ignore Bella for long! :D And Bella is not one for holding grudges ;)**

**Hmm. On reading it through, this chapter seems a lot shorter than the others but it is normal length… odd. Lol, I'm so relaxed (ie- not hyper) that it's unreal.**

**Only three or so more daily updates though guys :S sorry D:**

**The party gets a bit more exciting in the next chapter. But, I am going to say this now, there will be no alcohol at this party. I didn't want Bella and Edward to be drunk and everything they do not have any meaning at all, so this is a soft-drink-only kind of party. You know, a legal one XD But there will be alcohol and drunken funny things later on in the story, I promise :D**

**Thanks for all of your lovely reviews especially the ones that mention their fave parts. Sometimes it's weird because you all like the bits I never really think about writing, it just comes out but I guess that's good because you should always let a story write itself and then it's better. See, I bet you're bored now aren't you? It's because I'm not totally bouncing off the walls hyperactive- I'm boring when I'm sane which is, thankfully, not very often. I'm usually super-hyper :D It's a wonder my writing isn't all crazy-insane really. Maybe this normality has something to do with the GCSE results I'm getting tomorrow :S They're only worth a third of the overall marks but still… it's scary.**

**GOOD LUCK to anyone that gets results tomorrow! I really hope you do well (What would it say about my story if a load of dumb people said it's good… sigh… really XD)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	21. Chapter 20: Dancing and Nose Bleeds

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Run, Don't Walk **_**by **_**Hey Monday**_

**Previously… (BPOV)**

_He smiled fondly at my panicked expression. "Smile," he reminded me as the song came to a close, ready for the next slow one to begin._

_I tried, but it probably looked like I was baring my teeth, growling at him, rather than smiling._

_Edward put his hand on my waist and placed one of mine on his shoulder. He took my spare hand in his own and I could feel people watching already. I gulped. This was going to be a disaster._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 20- Dancing and Nose Bleeds**

**Edward POV**

Bella looked absolutely terrified. She seemed to be more scared of dancing – well, her own two feet, really – than of 'Hanging Out'. I didn't understand. Dancing wasn't that hard. Like I had told her, it was all in the leading. Did this simply prove how little trust she had in me?

"Relax," I whispered soothingly. "Calm."

"Yes," Bella breathed. "Calm." But she didn't look it.

The next song started then, and I recognized it instantly. Awareness lit Bella's eyes as well, and I guessed that she did too. I wasn't sure that there was a specific dance to 'Fall for You' by 'Second-hand Serenade' but I moved with her all the same.

She seemed to relax when we were moving and I didn't think, just lost myself, and Bella, in the dance, the music. I listened closely to the beautiful melody, but it was the lyrics that caught, and held my attention.

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting._

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying._

_I know you everything down to the core._

_But hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_

_Over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_You're impossible to find._

_This is not what I intended._

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

_You always thought that I was stronger._

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start._

_Oh, but hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_

_Over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_It's impossible…_

_So breathe in so deep._

_Breathe me in; I'm yours to keep._

_And hold on to you words 'cos talk is cheap._

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep._

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_

_Over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find…_

The song came to an end and I rested my forehead against Bella's, forgetting about the people watching us.

"See?" I whispered. "That wasn't so bad."

Bella laughed under her breath, the sound slightly hysterical. She tried to pull out of my arms and then, when I didn't let her go, she said, "There are people watching."

"So?" I murmured. "Let them watch. We're married, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, and moved away again. This time I let her, but she didn't let go of my hand, pulling me to the side of the room again. I noticed that her cheeks were red and she purposefully avoided the stares that the other party guests were giving us.

Back at the side of the room, and now that everyone seemed to have enough decency to look away, she was a lot more relaxed.

"People are going to think things," Bella whispered, panicking.

I ignored the twinge of panic in my own stomach as I replied. "We're supposed to act like married couples, Bella. Besides, friends can dance, can't they?"

Bella pursed her lips. "But I'm… me. You hate me. Everyone hates me."

I sighed, exasperated. I pulled her outside, away from the scrutinising eyes, so that I could cup her face in my hands. "Bella," I said firmly. "I do not hate you. How can I prove that to you? I like you Bella. You're an amazing person and I feel… terrible about some of the things I said to you before this project."

Bella blinked at me. "Really?"

"Really," I said quietly. _I like you_, I thought bitterly, sarcastically. _Bella, I don't just like you. I swear, I am in love with you._

"So you still want to be friends after the project?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered instantly, though I wanted to be much more. "If there was a way I could stop everyone saying the things that they do, then I would."

Bella smiled slightly, but sadly. "Thanks, but I don't know if that's possible now."

Suddenly the door opened and a load of rowdy kids ran past. I smiled down at Bella and lifted her hand in mine so that I could press my lips against the back of her hand. She smiled shyly and blushed before I released her hand and we went back into the main hall, no longer connected.

We saw Alice and automatically made a beeline for her, but then Lauren Mallory popped up in front of me. "Edward!" she squealed. "What a coincidence to bump into you!"

"Um… hi," I said, distractedly looking over her shoulder at Bella who hadn't noticed my absence yet.

"Want to dance?" Lauren asked. Her voice was strangely husky, like she had a cold.

"Are you okay Lauren?" I wondered. "Your voice sounds… odd."

She cleared her throat and, when she replied, her tone was unnaturally high. "I'm fine."

I nodded, bemused, as she fluttered flirtatiously around me. "Can I get you a drink, Eddie? Are you sure you don't want to dance? Oh, you'll never guess what happened today…" And then she dragged me off to the refreshments table.

I went with her, grudgingly, because I did want a drink, but I wasn't listening to her irritating nasal voice as she droned on about something that had happened to her that was supposed to be funny. I must have reacted in all the right places because she didn't seem to notice that I was too occupied by the beautiful girl across the room from us.

Jasper was right; I was intoxicated by her presence. The song was right; I was hers to keep. And she was impossible to find. But I had found her and now I never wanted to let her go.

The song changed and Alice jumped up and down excitedly before dragging Jasper to the dance floor, leaving Bella by herself. How could she do that? Did she not understand that Bella was incredibly appealing and would have guys all over her in seconds, like wolves over fresh meat?

Bella didn't seem to mind, sipping coke as she watched people sway on the dance floor. She ran a hand through her hair, and the hand absent-mindedly came to rest at the crook of her neck. Not as though she were in pain, but she looked kind of… wistful. My brow furrowed as I tried – again – to unravel the convoluted workings of her mind.

Then, her eyes flickered up and met mine from across the room. I should've looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring, but her milky brown eyes caught and held me, not allowing me to move my line of sight anywhere else. Her cheeks went red but it seemed that she couldn't look away either, because her own eyes held mine, even as people danced between us. I was beginning to wish that something would break the connection because there was no question of me looking away first and Lauren's voice was becoming a low buzz, words that I could no longer make out. How could I convince her I was listening when I couldn't even hear her?

Someone twirled between us again and I blinked. A split-second was all it took, and then Bella's eyes were gone; Mike Newton was stood between us and his body language was conveying more than just friendliness. My mouth set into a hard frown; he was going to regret flirting with my Bella.

"Excuse me, Lauren," I said, trying to slip past her.

"Aren't you coming then?" She pouted and her big eyes filled with tears.

"Coming where?" I frowned and, against my better judgement, turned back to her.

"To my house on Monday evening?"

I sighed, with the intent to refuse, but I found myself nodding. "Yeah." Damn it. What had I just let myself in for? Oh well, I couldn't think about this right now; I had to find Bella. "Excuse me, Lauren," I repeated, this time slipping past her before she could trap me with more words.

**Bella POV**

"Hi, Bella!" Mike appeared in front of me suddenly.

I started; I hadn't seen him coming. Mind you, I hadn't seen anything other than the green depths of Edward's stunning eyes.

"Is it later yet?" Mike asked, his voice heavy with implications.

"Um…" I faltered. "I guess…" I said slowly.

"Will you dance with me?" he smiled.

I sighed. "Sorry, Mike. I don't dance."

He pouted. "You danced with Cullen," he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "I was forced to do that," I told him honestly.

"I could always force you to…" My face had him back-tracking in seconds. "Or we could stay here and chat. Yeah." He shuffled nervously in front of me.

I took another gulp of coke before searching over Mike's shoulder for the familiar green eyes again. I couldn't find them.

"Tuesday night was great," Mike said after a few seconds.

"Mmm," I said vaguely.

Mike's expression instantly became more animated. I realised too late that my loose answer had sounded like I was agreeing with him. Damn it.

"It's hot in here, isn't it?" Mike asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

I was about to disagree but, before I could reply, he had dragged me outside to the dimly lit garden. It was dark and it was cold and it was terribly unromantic, but Mike slid his arm round my waist anyway.

I cleared my throat softly and tried to move away, to make it clear that I was only comfortable with being friends, but he just pulled me closer.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, blowing in it as well. My stomach fluttered, but not in a good way, like it did when Edward whispered in my ear. No, these were uncomfortable butterflies.

"Mike," I said, when he didn't continue. My tone was reprimanding, asking him to leave me alone, but he didn't hear it like that.

"Bella, you look really beautiful," he told me. He rested his glass on a flat-topped fence nearby and leant his face closer to me.

Oh, hell no. Not again…

I pulled my face back, but, this time, his hand came and caught the back of my head, his dirty fingers tangling in my hair uncomfortably.

"Stop…" I started to protest, but then his lips came down on mine. He moved them too roughly, hurting my already-tender lips, and his mouth tasted horrible. Like some kind of weird drink. My mind guessed that it was the fruit punch.

I hit his chest and he pulled his lips away. I thought that he had got the message, but he took a breath and then came back for more.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Stop!" But now it was more than his lips. I slapped at the hands that roamed over my body, squeezing my bum, but they didn't move.

Then, suddenly, abruptly, he was gone. Ripped away from me. I hadn't had time to blink before there was an almighty crash and I looked up to see Mike on the floor.

Startled, I looked around to see Edward stood by me, his eyes glinting dangerously; anger mingled with hatred.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mike demanded, struggling back to his feet and glaring at Edward.

The words ripped from Edward's throat like a growl. "Helping Bella put her point across."

"What point?" Mike's jaw set guiltily. I saw intuition flash in his eyes and I was outraged; he had known the whole time that I had been trying to stop him and he still continued?

"You were molesting her!" Edward stated. "She was slapping at you and you carried on feeling her up!" He was so angry. More angry than I had ever seen him. Actually, that wasn't quite true. This was about the same level of anger as when he had found me in his 'den'. My pulse sped up, remembering what his anger had led to last time…

"She wanted it!" Mike argued. "She was encouraging me!"

"She was not!" Edward roared. By now, a fair few people had drifted outside and were watching Mike and Edward yell at each other.

"What do you know, Cullen?"

Edward glowered at him. "I know Bella better than you do!"

"But Bella hates you," Mike said. "She told me herself."

I gasped, and not only because that was an outright lie. Edward had flung himself at Mike and had knocked him to the ground. Now Edward was on top, swinging punches at Mike's face like there was no tomorrow.

Mike swore loudly and tried to fight back but, by now, his nose was bleeding and Edward was in too much of a fury to be deterred.

"Stop!" I shrieked. "Stop it!"

But the now-rather-large crowd jeered at them, making them madder at each other as they rolled around in the dirt, cussing loudly and pulling fistfuls of hair. Edward seemed to constantly have the upper hand, but Mike was getting in a few good hits, and that was what worried me.

I ran towards them and tried to break them up, but then Edward's fist accidentally came up and whacked me in the face.

"Ow," I whimpered quietly, flushing as people laughed.

"See?" Mike taunted, taking advantage of Edward's momentary distraction. "You've hurt her now."

"You're dead, Newton!" Edward hissed, kneeing him in the balls.

Mike grunted, but managed to shove one of his bony elbows into Edward's muscled stomach.

I tried again, this time with blood pouring from my nose and over my lips telling me to be more careful.

I grabbed at Edward, and there was a ripping sound as the sleeve of his shirt came off in my hand. I tossed it aside and tried again, wrapping my arms round his chest and hauling him off Mike.

He struggled against me, but I locked my arms firmly around his torso and steeled myself against him.

Mike looked up from the floor where he lay. "Thanks, Bella," he said, wiping at his own bloody nose.

Edward growled and I realised that it looked like I had pulled Edward off of Mike so that Mike would be safe.

"I didn't do it for you," I hissed at Mike. Then I pulled on Edward. "Come on."

He came away easily, satisfied that he had won that fight and now more concerned about my bleeding nose.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you like that."

"I know," I replied, waving off his concern. "I'm fine."

"We're going," Edward decided.

"Good idea," I agreed. "I knew I shouldn't have come."

"What the hell was that for, Edward?" a shrill voice demanded from behind us. We were outside the club now, heading back to the car.

"Nothing, Alice," Edward answered without turning. "We're leaving."

Alice huffed. "_I'm_ not."

"Yes, you are," Edward argued. We had both turned to face Alice and Jasper now.

"I'm staying at Jasper's," Alice told him, her eyes narrowed.

Jasper looked like this was news to him.

"Whatever," Edward muttered, his arm back around my waist.

I looked over my shoulder at Alice. She was already talking to Jasper. Perhaps sensing that I was looking, she glanced over and smiled encouragingly at me. Jasper looked over too and grinned at me.

Edward opened my door for me again and helped me in while I tried to stem the flow from my nose.

"It's a good thing I'm wearing red, really," I joked when he got in the drivers seat.

Edward looked at me. "I'm sorry," he said genuinely, his eyes burning with apology.

I shrugged. "I'm fine. I do this kind of thing to myself all the time." I gestured at my nose. "You should be sorry for starting that damn fight though!"

"He was asking for it," Edward growled, angry now. "Don't tell me you weren't thankful for my interceding."

I hesitated. "Well, I was, but he probably didn't deserve a pummelling. You could have just pushed him away and left it there."

Edward's brow furrowed. "He said you hated me. He said that _you_ said you hated me." He sounded hurt now, the anger fading away.

"Edward," I sighed. "I'd never say anything like that. You know I wouldn't. He was just trying to provoke a reaction. And he did. I don't hate you."

"You don't hate me?" he asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"No!" I said. "Why on earth would I hate you?"

Edward frowned, keeping his eyes on the road. His answer was hesitant. "I've… well, I've said some horrible things to you."

"In the past, Edward. They're forgotten. You said sorry," I pointed out.

"But sorry is just a word Bella!" he exclaimed, slamming on the breaks as we hit a red light. He looked at me. "Sorry can't convey anything! It's just one little word! I want there to be something so much harder that you have to do rather than say one inconsequential little word so that I can prove to you how much I regret saying those things! I am so sorry, Bella. But it doesn't change anything. People still believe the rumours I started. People still avoid you like the plague. People still bitch about you. People like Mike Newton molest you. I've said sorry, but none of that has changed."

I sat in stunned silence when he finished his speech. He stared into my eyes, and I felt myself drawn in again, unable to look away. Just like earlier.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but we did until a car behind us beeped its horn. Edward started and we both looked ahead to see that the light had gone green. He changed gear and drove on home.

I stared out of the window and watched as the landscape rushed past, thinking. Maybe, just maybe, Edward Cullen _did_ like me after all. Even if just a little bit. Whatever. It was still enough to say sorry. I just wanted so much more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Argh! Sorry that I didn't update! I kinda went on a spontaneous sleepover at a friends last night so that we could leave early for Thorpe Park (yes, again. Aren't I lucky? :D) and I only just got back like ten minutes ago and the first thing I did was write this AN :D But I had a great time if that makes anything any different :D**

**And I'm also sorry for writing out the whole song right at the start of the chapter because I personally don't really like it when people do that because it makes the chapter look longer when it actually isn't so I tried to make sure that there were more words and pages than usual. Hopefully I didn't disappoint because those lyrics seemed so… right, you know? They totally described how Edward was feeling, or I thought they did. And if you don't know the song, have a listen on youtube. It's really good—slow and sweet :D**

**Thanks again for the kind reviews and I'm going to shut up now (a rare occurrence for me). Fave part or line?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	22. Chapter 21: Pure Perfection

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Ignorance **_**by **_**Paramore**_

**Previously… (BPOV)**

_I stared out of the window and watched as the landscape rushed past, thinking. Maybe, just maybe, Edward Cullen did like me after all. Even if just a little bit. Whatever. It was still enough to say sorry. I just wanted so much more._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 21- Pure Perfection**

**Edward POV**

"Sorry," I whispered as Bella flinched under my careful touch. I couldn't believe that I had hurt her. That vile boy, Newton, deserved a hell of a lot more for this.

Bella sighed. "Stop apologising," she told me. "It's annoying."

I snickered and then said, just to annoy her, "Sorry."

"Ha ha," Bella said sarcastically, shifting slightly. "I still don't understand why you wouldn't just let me do it."

"Because," I said heavily, "that would be impolite of me." I dabbed at her nose again, that was almost completely clear of blood now. "And because I know about your low tolerance for blood."

"I can do it if I pretend it's paint," she objected.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Exactly."

She smiled softly, her brown eyes staring into mine. I moved my eyes quickly back down to her nose again before I lost all control of them.

"I think you're done," I said slowly.

"Thanks, doc," she teased.

I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I should move, but I didn't. Slowly, her hand came up to cup my chin. I looked back up at her eyes, wanting to discover her thoughts through that medium, but they were looking down at my lips.

I resisted the urge to smile and, instead, parted them slightly. My pulse increased when she mirrored me. I licked my bottom lip slightly and she seemed to automatically do the same. I bit down lightly on the end of my tongue. So did she. I curled my tongue and hers curled too. I smiled and the edges of her mouth lifted. Then, I clicked my tongue. Hers started to copy, but she managed to stop it from making a noise just in time, red colouring her cheeks.

"Are you showering first or am I?" she asked eventually.

"I will," I volunteered, and I grabbed my top and boxer ensemble from the top of my bed and headed for the bathroom.

Half an hour later, I was lying on the couch channel-flicking on my TV with the volume right down.

"That's crap, that's crap, that's crap," I muttered over and over as each program appeared and disappeared. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I chucked the remote down and flipped my phone open. It was a text from Mason.

_What's this I hear about you beating Newton up over Swan?_ It read.

I sighed and opened up the reply screen. _He was asking for it_ I replied.

The door opened with a click and I looked up. Bella came in, and smiled tentatively at me. Then, she came over and perched on the end of the sofa.

"You shouldn't have to sleep over here," she whispered.

I smiled slightly. "Why not? What's wrong with here?"

"Well…" She shrugged, not answering.

My phone buzzed again and I glanced at Mason's response: _How? Don't tell me you're going all soft on me. Please say you don't like Swan._

I snapped the phone shut before Bella could read it and looked at her. "Well, what else do you suggest?"

She sighed. "Nothing. I dunno."

I finally understood what she was getting at. My jaw dropped of its own accord. "You think we should share?"

She blushed, predictably. "Well, only if you want to. I mean, you don't have to. I just… it's a double bed and I feel guilty taking up all of it when I only need a little tiny space. Not that I'm tiny or anything I just don't take up the whole bed…" she was babbling nervously now; repeating herself.

I laughed and brushed some of her wet hair aside. "I think it's a cool idea."

She smiled shyly. "Really?"

"Sure."

She laughed once and then went and got in the bed. She looked at me expectantly so I laughed and joined her, making sure to stick to my side.

I pressed the power button on the remote, turning the TV off and then I lay back and rolled on to my side to look at her. Images of the previous night ran through my head and I longer to go back just twenty-four hours so that I could feel her lips move feverishly against mine, desperate for more.

Bella lay back too, and I fiddled with my phone in one hand, wondering what to say to Mason that wouldn't get me killed. I sighed, opened it and sent my reply: _Maybe I do._

"Who are you texting?" Bella asked in a whisper, playing nervously with a strand of her hair.

"Mason," I answered honestly.

"Oh." She didn't sound impressed. Oh, right; she doesn't like Mason.

"He's alright, really. You just got a not-so-good first impression," I said honestly.

"Yeah," Bella agreed, but there was no conviction in her tone. "What did he want?"

I hesitated and then decided to tell the truth. "He heard about the fight."

Bella leant on her elbow and stared at me. "Already?!"

I nodded. "Everyone in school will know by Monday."

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she said quietly. "For me."

"I wanted to. I can't stand by and watch him hurt you like that. I like you too much to stand by and watch you get hurt." The moment that was out, I regretted it; I was already in too deep and I wouldn't do myself any favours by digging the hole that much deeper.

Bella was silent for a moment and then she said, "I'd do the same for you, you know."

"I know," was all I needed to say.

Silence fell between us, but it didn't matter because there was nothing that really needed to be said.

I sighed and rolled over again. "Goodnight," I said quietly.

"Night, Edward." Her quiet reply made my heart flutter and I knew that my discovery today was definite. I did love her. I loved her very much. Too much, in fact.

**Bella POV**

My eyes fluttered open the next morning to sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains. I gasped quietly. It was unreal. Sun in Forks. Wow.

Then the arm around me stirred… wait. The arm around me? I looked up to see Edward's angelic sleeping face very close to mine. I hadn't fallen asleep in his arms, so how had I woken in them? Well, whatever, I wasn't arguing. I must have shuffled closer to him in my sleep.

I decided not to move away again and see what his reaction was when he woke. I let my eyes slide shut again, thankful that Alice wasn't here to interrupt this perfect moment.

Edward rolled on his side and pinned me underneath him, holding me close against his muscular chest. I rested my cheek against his shoulder and sighed quietly. I breathed him in, my heart's rhythm breaking as the now-familiar scent took me over.

"Bella," he breathed and I looked up, thinking he had woken. When I saw that he hadn't, a huge smile lit up my face.

"Edward," I whispered against him, making the most of his arm around me. Lying here, like this, it was so easy to pretend that he wanted me. To imagine that, when he woke, he wouldn't push me away and demand to know why we had ended up intertwined like this. That he would pull me closer and never let me go.

But my moment of happiness couldn't last. Because then, with a small moan, Edward rolled on to his back again and his beautiful green eyes revealed themselves.

"Morning," I whispered.

He blinked a few times then looked down at me. "Morning," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. Then he froze and looked at me again, realising how close we were.

I smiled innocently, staring at him with wide eyes.

He sighed, and I shifted away from him, my few minutes of pretending over.

But Edward's arm tightened around me and he murmured, "Where are you going?"

I hesitated and he pulled me back again. Now, I was pretty sure that friends didn't do this. But I was also pretty sure that friends didn't make-out for more than an hour straight leaving one with a big blue mark on her neck so I didn't question it, just slipped my arm back around him and leaned against him.

"So are we moving into your house today?" Edward asked conversationally.

Shit. I had forgotten about that. "Uh… I guess so…"

He chuckled. "Don't even think about trying to get out of it," he threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I muttered sarcastically. Then I frowned. "Why do you want to go so desperately anyway?"

Edward cracked a grin at that. "Because I want to stay in your bedroom."

I frowned. "I don't have a clue what we're going to do sleeping arrangement-wise."

"That's easy," Edward said, propping himself up on his elbow. "We'll both sleep in your bed."

I raised my eyebrows. "And then Charlie will kick you out when he looks in to check on me."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Only if you make it out to be more then it is." For some reason, those words stung slightly.

"And then there's the fact that my bed is nowhere near big enough for the both of us," I added.

"Well, we're not even taking up half of my bed," Edward observed. "We'll sort something out."

I snorted. "We will, will we?"

Edward smirked and kissed my cheek lightly. "Of course, _darling_," he teased.

I glanced at the clock, just so that I wouldn't have to look into his eyes as he spoke the word of endearment that made my heart jump into my mouth. "You know it's almost midday, darling?" I asked in the same teasing tone.

"I do now, darling," he replied. "Maybe we should get up?"

***

"We won't be back late, I promise," Edward told Charlie, who raised an eyebrow as if to say 'yeah, I've heard that before'.

"Bye Dad," I said, waving slightly; a subtle hint telling him to shut the door and not openly gawk after us.

"See you later, Bells," he replied, a hidden threat in his words; he'd stay up for us. "Edward." And then he shut the door, though I knew he was still watching through the little window.

Edward turned and walked down the drive, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I furrowed my brow and followed him. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see," Edward answered mysteriously.

I frowned; this was not the first time we'd been in this situation. "You don't have anywhere, do you? You just got edgy about Charlie's conditions, didn't you?"

"No, I do have somewhere this time," Edward insisted.

"Hmm," I said, my disbelief clear in my tone.

"Honest!"

I laughed. "I told you that we'd have been better off at your place."

We had moved our stuff from Edward's house to mine that afternoon, me trying to persuade him to stay at the Cullens' right up until the last bag was unpacked, but he hadn't swayed. Now my father had spent dinner lecturing Edward about what he could and couldn't do. Sleeping in the same bed was in the 'couldn't' category. I hadn't missed Edward's little frown when Charlie had said that, but he had quickly covered it up and insisted that he intended to sleep on the floor anyway.

Edward sighed. "I want to stay at your place. It's… different," he said.

I smiled as we rounded the corner, where Charlie couldn't see, and slipped my arm through his. "Good different or bad different?" I questioned.

"Just different," he replied.

There was a comfortable silence as we wandered down the street together, my thoughts mostly on where we were heading, if anywhere.

"Bella?" Edward said quietly, but, when I looked up, I saw that he wasn't looking at me. He was staring ahead of him into the forest that indicated the end of the town.

"Yeah?" I said in the same quiet tone.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He took my hand and led me toward the dense forest. "Come on."

"In there?" I asked doubtfully.

Edward simply nodded. "It's not far."

There was no trail so, despite clutching Edward's arm, I tripped every few seconds until he was practically holding me up and lifting me over the loose tree roots and bits of stick. I desperately wanted to know where he was taking me, but something about the silence between us was intimidating; almost threatening me, telling me not to break it with a stupid question. If he wanted me to know, he'd say.

I mostly kept my eyes glued to the uneven floor but, after a while, I no longer needed to, what with Edward's left arm curled around my back steadying my left elbow and his right hand stuck securely to my right elbow so that he was pretty much doing the walking for me. So, now that constant supervision of my clumsy feet was no longer necessary, I fixed my eyes on Edward's beautiful face which was fierce with concentration and intensity.

It was then that it dawned on me that he was taking me somewhere special to him. Though his mask-like face hid it well, I could see in his eyes that he was worried that bringing me wherever he was would be a mistake. My entire being yearned to reach out and tell him that everything was okay; that he could tell me whatever was bothering him. But I knew that doing that would only put more distance between us. I needed subtlety to make him warm to me and hugging him and treating him as though I was a shrink and he my patient would not be very subtle.

His eyes suddenly darted up to meet mine and he shot me a tight smile. "Nearly there," he told me.

I nodded and looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring. I was looking back down at my feet now, noticing the way his feet moved in unison with mine, parallel.

Suddenly, dizzyingly, the trees broke into a clearing. Branches hung overhead, making the clearing very picturesque, as though it had been framed.

I heard the gasp suck in through my lips and the strangled 'wow' leave my mouth, though I had no conscious knowledge that I had done either. I stepped out into the clearing and noticed that it was a perfectly round meadow.

Wild flowers decorated the long grass randomly here and there, red and blue and violet, and I could hear the noise of a rushing river nearby. The shape of it was magnificent, like something right out of a fairytale, and the evening sunshine lit it like candles lit a romantic dinner. It was beautiful, stunning, amazing… it was perfect.

I shook my head in disbelief and turned to look at Edward. He smiled shyly and stepped out into the meadow after me and I blinked.

Because in one dizzying moment, every thought that had gone through my head describing the meadow went flat; the clearing's beauty and pure perfection was pale in comparison to Edward's.

It was in that very second that I realised. I realised that being friends with Edward would never, and could never, be enough. I realised that with every breath I took came a thought of him. I realised that in every dream I had, he was the main point. I realised that whenever I wasn't with him, I felt empty. I realised that when we were reunited, I felt whole, like he had pieced me back together when I hadn't known that I had fallen apart. I realised that my entire being wanted to be with him. I realised that I couldn't deny it anymore.

I was in love with Edward Anthony Cullen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aw :D**

**Some people have been asking whether Bella's actually in love with Edward yet so there's your answer. She liked him but it's not until now that she actually realised that she loved him.**

**A lot of you guys are getting impatient again for them to get together but it's still not for a while. I mean, look at how many chapters approximately are in one day. This was the fourth chapter on Friday and the 21****st**** chapter in just over a week. So while they could get together really soon day-wise, there are a lot of things for them to do and say first so there will be a good few chapters. I'm not going to tell you how many ;)**

**I had the coolest dream last night that I got on a bus and Taylor Lautner came on and sat next to me :D It was awesome :D**

**And, on a totally random note, Paramore's new single (Ignorance) is amazing :D love it AND there on radio 1 next Sunday on Switch for a whole hour. Soo listening :D**

**Sorry again for skipping out a day but, look at it this way, I've got two more daily updates than I would have had so all you people that go back to school tomorrow get something to look forward to when you come home! :D and I've actually written another chapter so you've still got enough daily updates until Wednesday. At least. And I don't go back to school till next week (what with living in England) so I might be able to write another one for Friday (I go out Thursday nights) :D So there is your updating schedule. And I totally know that I haven't updated Fighting Fate but I have to admit that that is taking a bit of a backseat so that I can write this at the moment. I will try to get into a pattern of updating that every so often but I don't even have chapter 2 finished yet :S**

**Yay! I must be healthy again- another long AN! :D**

**So what did you think of this chapter? Semi-uneventful again, I know but the meadow came into it! And in the next chapter a tiny bit of Edward's past will be revealed :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**I have a new game for you! I will start the questions again when the daily updates are finished because it's hard to read all of your reviews and then add your responses to the bottom of the chapter before I update. When I update that's usually the first thing I do when I get on computer so I'll leave the questions for the non-daily updates, okay?**

**Your new game is to relate whatever I write below in some way to Twilight. It can be as weird as you want- the more inventive and creative, the better. This chapter's word is:**

**China (that can be either the country or the material)**


	23. Chapter 22: Geographically Misplaced

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Fallin' for You **_**by **_**Colbie Caillat**_

**Previously… (BPOV)**

_It was in that very second that I realised. I realised that being friends with Edward would never, and could never, be enough. I realised that with every breath I took came a thought of him. I realised that in every dream I had, he was the main point. I realised that whenever I wasn't with him, I felt empty. I realised that when we were reunited, I felt whole, like he had pieced me back together when I hadn't known that I had fallen apart. I realised that my entire being wanted to be with him. I realised that I couldn't deny it anymore._

_I was in love with Edward Anthony Cullen._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 22- Geographically Misplaced**

**Bella POV**

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, concern colouring his tone. His brow puckered when he looked at me.

I nodded. In spite of my epiphany, I must have looked worried. Hell, I _was_ worried. I had just realised that I was in love with someone I could never have. I pondered the way my heart pounded whenever he came within touching distance from me and wondered if maybe it was only lust I felt for Edward; a yearning to be with him, but then I thought of everything else: how I wanted to be with him all of the time, how I always dreamt of him, thought of him… everything I did revolved around him and I knew that it wasn't simple lust.

Edward sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets and looked at me. "Well, here we are."

"It's beautiful," I whispered, never taking my eyes off of him; the meadows beauty seemed almost pathetic now.

Edward sat on the long grass and I moved to sit next to him.

After a long moment of silence, I said quietly, "How did you come across this place?"

Edward seemed reluctant to answer. "When I was younger…" He hesitated. "I ran away from home. I was… upset, and I just needed to get away. So I ran. And I kept running until I got here. I came here a lot when I was younger. Whenever I needed to think, I would be here."

I nodded.

There was a long pause and then Edward murmured, "You're the only person, you know, that I've ever brought here. No one knew where to find me… so I never told anyone where I went. No one else even knows that this place exists." He didn't look at me. "It felt too… personal to show to anyone." He shook his head, and I could tell that he was revealing a lot about himself now. Maybe more than he had ever planned to. He had built walls around his heart and maybe this was the start of the taking down of the walls.

"Why were you upset?" The nosy question was out of my mouth before I could think of whether there'd be any repercussions of the question and what they would be.

His back was back up in an instant. "No reason."

I knew he was lying, but I didn't say anything, watching him as he lay back in the grass.

Almost of its own accord, my hand reached out and took his. I used the fingers on the other hand to trail over his skin, gently running them up and down his arm, tracing the faint blue veins visible though the thin skin of his wrist.

I could feel his eyes on me so I looked up. "Do you mind?" I wondered softly.

Edward shook his head. "No. You can't imagine how that feels."

I smiled slightly, ducking my head, and continuing my pattern on his arm. Neither of us spoke for a while, but Edward hummed quietly under his breath. I listened closely, but I didn't recognize the song he was humming.

"What are you singing?" I asked.

"Nothing." His reply was almost too fast.

I hesitated and then whispered, "You can trust me, you know."

"I know," he replied, just as quiet.

We fell back into our silence again, and now I lay down next to him, watching the evening clouds pass overhead. The grass was slightly damp but that was usual for Forks, so it was easy to ignore.

I let my eyes slide shut and sighed quietly. Edward's hand took mine and he lifted it to his face. He made my palm cup his chin and I felt his breath scrape against my skin as he exhaled. Why was he doing this? Did he _want_ to torture me, then?

He held my hand there, leaning into it slightly, and I didn't move. I was comfortable like that. The sound of his breathing mingling with the sound of mine acted like a lullaby and I felt sleep coming. I didn't fight it, oddly grateful for the light sleep I knew I would soon be in. Or maybe I was just grateful for the dreams of Edward I knew unconsciousness brought with it.

**Edward POV**

We must have been lying silently together for almost an hour now. I still clutched her hand to my cheek, and I hadn't looked at her since I had taken it, embarrassed. Simply having her palm touching my face was so relieving after digging up the horrible memories of this place. I desperately tried not to remember how I had come here to cry when everything with Mum and then Alice had gotten too much. I barely ever cried. I just didn't cry, not even that time at the hospital. But when Alice and I had fallen out, I had come here and cried until I couldn't anymore.

Despite my desperate attempts to push the memories away, one replayed itself over and over in my head; the time I had come home from the meadow to an almost empty house.

_**Flashback**_

_When I got home, only Emmett was in. I could see through the window that he was sat at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. I rubbed again at my red eyes, not wanting him to see deeply this had hurt me, and went in._

"_Where's Dad?" I asked, though we both knew that it wasn't Dad I was asking about._

_Emmett's voice cracked when he replied. "He's taken Alice…" he trailed off, unable to finish. I realised then that he was crying .That shocked me; Emmett cried even less frequently than I did._

"_Taken her where?" I whispered tentatively. I didn't know if I really wanted to hear this._

_Emmett turned to glare at me. "She's gone, Edward. You've driven her out of her own home," he hissed._

_I stared at him. "What?"_

_His eyes flashed dangerously. "Yeah. She can't put up with this anymore. Your argument has forced her out of the home. Did you know that she's been looking into boarding school for weeks, now? Dad wouldn't let her go until she felt that it was absolutely necessary. Now she feels that it's absolutely necessary."_

_I felt a lump in my throat. "When did they go?"_

"_Just after you left." He glanced at the clock. "Three hours ago now. You won't be able to stop them, Edward."_

"_Why didn't you?" I demanded, sadness replacing itself with anger now. "You could've stopped her!"_

"_It's not my place to stop her!" Emmett roared. "I forgave her ages ago, Edward! It's you that's holding the grudge! Against your own twin!"_

"_But Mum's…" I started._

"_Does it matter?!" He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "It could have been fixed! It wasn't worth losing your only sister for. But it's too late now. You just couldn't do it, could you Edward? You couldn't forgive her, just because she pinned the blame on your girlfriend!"_

"_She's not just my girlfriend!" I defended. "We're in _love_ Emmett! It was completely out of order for Alice to do that! Of course I'm not going to forgive her."_

"_You're thirteen, Edward!" Emmett cried. "You don't know anything about love. If you think you love that bitch then you're never going to learn about love. If that's the sort of person you love, then you don't deserve to love anyone else. And if treating Alice like you did is what you do to people you love then I'm scared, Edward. Because I'm your brother." He shook his head. "And you know what? Right now, I'm so disappointed that I wish you never had been my brother."_

_His words cut me like knives, and then he stormed out, leaving me alone in the kitchen, broken, guilty and distraught. No doubt as he intended._

_**End Flashback**_

Every time I remembered that day, angry tears flooded down my face and now was no exception. I knew Emmett regretted the things he'd said then, right up until now, but I could still remember every one and, looking back, I know that all of them were true. It took my older brother that much fury to point out where I was going wrong. And I still hadn't done anything about it, four years on.

"Edward," Bella whispered, making me jump.

I rubbed hastily at my eyes. "Yeah?"

When she didn't reply, I looked at her, only to see that she was asleep. I sighed and stared at her for a long moment in the now-dim evening light. Emmett had said that I didn't deserve to love anyone else and, for a moment, I agreed with him. That was partly why I had turned into a player after Tanya; I never loved. I didn't deserve to love Bella; she should get someone's love that was much better than mine. If she knew what I had done to my own sister four long years ago, then she wouldn't even like me, let alone feel anything more for me. Not that she did.

I sighed and moved closer to her, sliding my arm round her shoulders, just like I had done the night before. She stirred slightly and her lips parted as she turned her face into me. I ran my hand up and down her arm, noticing that there were goose bumps there.

A cold wind blew and I realised that the natural light was fading quickly. If we stayed here for another half an hour, we'd be walking home in the dark. I frowned; it must be pretty late.

I didn't want to wake Bella, though; she looked so peaceful. But then, I had an idea; I'd carried her across my bedroom. Why not carry her halfway back to her house?

So I stood, smiling slightly when she mumbled a complaint in her sleep, and then lifted her up in my arms.

I hummed quietly to myself as I hiked back through the forest, Bella's melody, of course. It didn't take as long as it had seemed to on the way into the meadow, but the light was certainly dimming fast. When the trees broke on to the road, I realised that I had forgotten which way we had come.

I dithered for a second, shifting Bella slightly in my arms, and then decided that we had come from the right and the familiar-looking house on the left was just coincidence. I set off that way and made two left turns and another right before discovering that I didn't have a clue where I was.

"Aw crap," I whimpered. I doubled back, but I must have got my directions wrong because I still didn't recognise where I was. There was nothing else to do; I would have to wake Bella.

"Bella," I hissed. "_Bella!"_

"Edward," she murmured, grabbing at my shirt.

"Bella, wake up!" I said, louder. "I'm… geographically misplaced." I didn't want to say 'lost'; it sounded pathetic.

"You're what?" she mumbled, her voice sleep fogged. Her eyes flickered open and then shut again. Still half asleep, she tried to roll over. I struggled to hold on to her.

"Bella!" I cried. "Wake up. I'm lost. We're lost."

She sighed and opened her eyes properly. She blinked once and then started. "What are you doing?" she shrieked, struggling to free herself.

I let go of her legs, but kept the arm round her shoulders so that she wouldn't fall over which was just as well because she staggered before righting herself and looking around. "Where are we?" she demanded, utterly confused. "What happened?"

"Um… pass and… pass?" I said, embarrassed.

"We're lost?" She stared at me. "You got us lost?"

"I didn't want to wake you!" I defended.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "Thanks?" It sounded like a question.

I watched her sheepishly as her eyes scanned the street. She turned to look at me with a smile; I hoped it was good news.

"You're in luck, Cullen," she told me. "I know where we are."

I mock-glared at her. "Thank the Lord," I muttered.

She grinned and pulled my arm down so that she was holding my hand and I was no longer steadying her. "This way."

**Bella POV**

Quarter past eleven. That was the time we walked through my front door. That was the time Charlie greeted us with the Spanish inquisition.

We finally escaped upstairs after we had told Charlie where we had been, what we had done, and why we were back late.

"_That_," I said, "is why we should have stayed at your place."

Edward smirked. "It was fun answering your father's questions."

"Fun," I scoffed. "That's one word for it I guess."

Edward just stared at me.

I wrung my hands together and sighed. "We should probably set you up a bed on the floor."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I thought we had agreed to share the bed?"

"For show, Edward," I explained. "If Charlie comes in tomorrow and there's no evidence of a bed on the floor, we're dead meat."

"Oh," Edward said. "Right."

I rolled my eyes and went to get sheets out of the cupboard. I grabbed a few clean sheets and went back to my room to find Edward holding one of my photos in his hand. He was sat on my bed staring at it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, careful to keep my tone uninterested. Inside, I was praying that he hadn't picked up the picture of me playing in the paddling pool when I was three.

"Is this you?" Edward held up the photo and I went and sat beside him so that I could see it.

It was one of me, Renee and Phil in Phoenix. It had been taken four years ago and the thirteen-year-old me beamed at the camera goofily. My hair was run through with red streaks; sunny Phoenix brought out the colour. It wasn't the worst photo he could have picked up, but it certainly wasn't the best. I made a mental note to hide all of the photos while he was here.

"Yes," I mumbled, feeling the blush rush up to colour my cheeks already.

Edward smiled gently and looked at me. "You haven't changed much."

"Yes I have," I disagreed automatically, studying the younger version of myself. Actually, when I came to think about it, Edward was right; I _hadn't_ changed much.

"You were pretty when you were younger." He looked up at me. "You're pretty now."

I blushed and snatched the photo off of him. "Okay. Enough looking at embarrassing photos of me."

Edward chuckled and picked up the sheets I had brought in. "What am I gonna lie on top of?"

"Um…" I hesitated, shoving the photo into a drawer and slamming the drawer shut. "Just a second."

An hour later, we had both showered and I was just finishing off blow-drying my hair with my crappy hairdryer; I had never blown my hair dry before Alice so I had never needed a good hairdryer.

Edward was lying in my bed, flicking through a little book in the light of my table lamp.

"What's that?" I asked, chucking the hairdryer back in the bottom of my wardrobe. My hair wasn't fully dry yet, but I gave up on that. Stuff Alice; if she wanted me to blow-dry my hair, then she could buy me a hairdryer that worked.

I climbed into bed beside Edward and looked over his shoulder. Only then did I realise what it was. "The log book," I whispered.

"Yeah. It's empty," he said. "Fat lot of good that's gonna do when it comes to writing that ten page essay."

I snorted. "Maybe we should write some?" I leant over and dug through my drawer to find my own empty booklet.

"Don't you want to sleep?" Edward asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I slept for a few hours already."

He smiled sheepishly. "Oh right."

I handed him a pen from my bedside table and he started to write in the little boxes allowed for each day. I got my own pen and opened my log book to the first page. I wrote in my name, and Edward's name and then paused, realising I didn't know what to write. I obviously couldn't confess to Mr Marshall, of all people, how much I liked this project after all and how much it had turned out that I liked Edward, but he had said to be truthful.

I sucked absent-mindedly on the end of my pen until I noticed Edward watching me. "What?"

"I don't know what to write," he admitted.

"That makes two of us," I sighed, giving up and throwing my pen back on the bedside table.

Edward did the same and lay down now. It was a bit of a squash in my bed, but it was comfy. I snuggled down as well and switched off the light. As though it were natural to him now, he slid his arm round my shoulders and rested his head atop of mine. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep without him when the project finished.

I was just close to falling asleep when I heard the floorboards on the stairs creak. I knew what this meant; Charlie was checking up on us. I shoved at Edward and he toppled off of the bed and on to the mattress I had managed to steal from the spare room and squash into my own tiny room (although there was no floor space at all with that in here).

"What are you doing?" Edward hissed.

"Charlie's coming!" I explained under my breath.

Edward clearly understood because he shut his eyes and adopted the expression of a sleeping angel. I smiled softly and copied him.

Then, the door clicked open and Charlie poked his head in. He stood there for a few minutes and then, satisfied with what he saw, bowed out.

Both our eyes popped open as my door clicked shut again. Edward waited for a few minutes, watching me from the floor, and then he stood up and got back in.

"It's cold down there, you know," he complained quietly, pressing his cold feet against mine under the duvet.

I giggled under my breath, trying not to melt into his cold body, yearning to warm him up. "Sorry."

Edward sighed. "The things I do for you," he said in an exasperated tone.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"That's okay." He fidgeted slightly and then said, "well, I'm going to sleep."

I nodded and then he kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Bella," he murmured, closing his eyes.

I was glad his eyes were shut so he couldn't see the blood rush up to colour my cheeks, my skin burning again. I was all-too aware that this was the first time he had kissed me since Thursday night and I wondered whether the barriers were coming back down again. I stopped that thought before it could give me too much hope. Because hope usually led to disappointment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! I updated when I said I would! *feels proud* XD**

**Anyways… *clears throat*… hope you guys in England had a great bank holiday and that the people in other countries had a great… regular day… XD or first day back at school/ college/ work. Hopefully it didn't go too badly :S**

**80 days till New Moon peoples!!! :D Have you seen who the most recent casting? The people who will play Seth, Leah, Maria, Royce King, Bree and Riley have all been announced. I'm not sure if this is recent or what but I only found them last night. I think they're all perfect except for Seth, which was kinda disappointing cos I like Seth (who doesn't?). If you haven't seen them, Google it—it's pretty cool :D**

**What did you think of this chapter then? And Edward's flashback? Alice is most definitely involved now me-thinks :D Fave part or line?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**My favourite response for China- 'Emmett can't juggle with Esme's china' XD very true There were loads of funny ones though like 'the great wall of china for the cullens to run along' and 'there's lots of people to eat in China?' and stuff LOL you guys are so creative :D**

**Your word this time is… Michael Jackson. I don't care whether you love him or hate him but how can you relate him to anything Twilight-y? Have a go :D**


	24. Chapter 23: The Crabs Like It

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Almost Lover **_**by **_**A Fine Frenzy**_

**Previously… (BPOV)**

_I was glad his eyes were shut so he couldn't see the blood rush up to colour my cheeks, my skin burning again. I was all-too aware that this was the first time he had kissed me since Thursday night and I wondered whether the barriers were coming back down again. I stopped that thought before it could give me too much hope. Because hope usually led to disappointment._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 23- The Crabs Like It**

**Edward POV**

I hummed to myself as I buttered more bread. I hoped that Charlie wouldn't mind us eating the rest of the loaf. Once the sandwiches were made and in the picnic basket I had found in the cupboard under the sink, I went to the fridge and looked through it for a packet of bacon. Luckily, I found some so I quickly opened it and started to fry some, hunting through the cupboards for other picnic-y foods that we could take with us while I waited for the bacon to sizzle and pop in the pan.

It must have been the smell of the bacon that woke Bella up as I heard the stairs creaking then. I rolled my eyes; how come the simple smell of bacon can wake a girl up but when she should have woken up she was dead to the world? I had my suspicions that she had faked sleep to get out of the awkward conversation I had suffered when Charlie had poked his head in to check on us and tell Bella that he had a Sunday shift only to find us cuddled up together in Bella's bed. His loud curse had woken me but, conveniently, not Bella.

"What are you doing?" Bella's quiet question came from behind me.

"Morning to you too," I greeted her teasingly, flipping the bacon on to a plate.

"Is that for breakfast?" Bella wondered, eyeing the bacon hungrily.

"Um… it could be, but you'll have to leave some."

"Why?" Bella went and sat at the kitchen table, and then she caught sight of the picnic hamper. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"We're going crabbing," I replied merrily.

Bella snorted. "No seriously," she insisted.

"Yes, seriously," I said.

"Crabbing?" Bella asked doubtfully. "Where did you come up with that idea?"

"Well… your Dad woke me up at six o'clock this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep so I thought about what we could do and then I remembered crabbing when I was little. I used to really like it so I thought 'hey, sounds good' and I've made us a picnic and we're going to go crabbing."

Bella's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Um… Charlie woke you up?"

I bit my lip and flipped out the next two rashers of bacon, this time on to one of the last slices of bread. I put the very last slice on top of that and placed it on a plate before turning the gas off and going and sitting next to Bella, setting the plate down in front of her. "Um… he had a Sunday shift and he came in to tell you and kind of… found us… asleep…" I didn't need to finish.

Bella's expression was horrified. "Crap!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry! Did he totally kill you?"

I laughed. "Actually, no," I said honestly. "He told me that he knew we were sleeping together anyway. It took me a while to convince him that we were…" I hesitated, wondering how to put it, "_just _sleeping."

Bella blushed. "He thinks we're…?" she trailed off.

I shrugged. "I think he was joking but who knows? The important thing is that he doesn't mind."

She smiled sheepishly and took a bite of the bacon sandwich. "Back to the crabbing thing, where are we going crabbing exactly?"

"There's this beach I know near First Beach in La Push," I told her. "You know First Beach, don't you?"

"Who in Forks doesn't?" Bella muttered, echoing my thoughts.

"And I'll buy some little crabbing nets on the way there and we'll see how many crabs we can catch!" Even I couldn't fail to notice the excitement in my voice.

Bella laughed. "You really are serious," she said in disbelief.

"Of course," I said, miffed.

"Okay. Crabbing it is," Bella decided, finishing the bacon sandwich. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as I'm done frying the bacon."

"Why do we need bacon?"

I grinned at her. "The crabs like it."

She laughed and shook her head. "I guess I should go change."

"I guess you should," I agreed, going back over to the pan. Bella came up behind her and put her arms round my middle, lying her head on my back in a very couple-y manner. I wanted to turn and kiss her lips briefly the way a real couple would.

We stayed like that for a second and then she sighed and brought her arms away. "See you in a bit," she said, but I didn't hear her leave.

"Bella…" I started, hesitating. Abruptly, the resolve formed within me and I turned to grab her and kiss her, tell her that I _wanted_ the couple-y thing, but she wasn't there.

I sighed, slightly irritated at myself for not acting before she made her silent escape, and then I whispered, "I love you." It sounded more serious when I said it aloud, even if it was only quiet enough so that only I could hear it. More committal, stronger, more… definite. But, to my surprise, it only intensified how I felt. I used to be scared of commitment, but now I was sure of what I wanted and I wanted to commit to it. I wanted it more than I wanted anything else. I wanted Bella.

For some reason, the fortune teller's words from the fair came back to me: _A girl will change your life as you know it. When she enters your life for good, there will be no going back… Believe me, young man, this girl will be different from all of the others. She will be the one to save you from yourself. She will be the one that influences you. She… will change your life._

It seemed as though those words were spoken in a different time because so much had changed since then. One of the things that had changed was that I knew that the old gypsy lady was right. Bella had changed my life and there was certainly no going back. I had been altered, changed beyond recognition because of her and, after the project, there was no way things could go back to the way they were. Bella was different from all of the others and she was the one that was saving me from myself. She influenced me, every single day. She _had_ changed my life. And the old gypsy lady had said it twice because that was how much she had changed me.

And I knew I had to act on my feelings sooner or later, but I couldn't help but put it off until later. I wasn't scared of commitment, but I knew right there that I was scared of rejection.

**Bella POV**

Edward parked the car in one of the many free spaces, almost as excited as a small child would be had we taken them crabbing. It was unbelievable.

"…and you put the bacon in the net and hold it in the water and then the crab smells it and comes to eat it and then… WHAM! You catch it and then you can try to get the bacon back but you have to be really careful so that it doesn't snap your finger off 'cos they can be nasty little blighters, crabs." He stopped talking for a second to look up at the blue sky. "Perfect day for it really. It's very sunny and the beach will be lovely. The tide doesn't usually come in until night time so we should be okay coming at midday." He beamed at me.

I smiled back slightly nervously. I was pretty sure that there were two high tides in a day – one in the day and one at night – but I didn't voice my worry aloud, afraid that I would hurt his feelings.

He handed me the nets and picked up the hamper. "Come on." He held out his free hand for me and I took it happily, relaxing when we were connected again. It was strange how natural it felt to be with him. There was never an awkward silence; never a time when no one knew what to say; never a time when I felt uncomfortable around him, unable to speak my mind; never a time I felt the need to be elsewhere. It was like he completed me in the way no one else had before.

"So, what we just catch crabs and eat twee little sandwiches?" I asked teasingly.

Edward caught on to the teasing. "Just?!" he joked.

I smiled and leaned against him while we walked, enjoying the sunshine and light breeze that was so rare.

We walked down a steep hill and eventually emerged on to a beach. The picture that Edward had painted in my head was very different to what this beach was really like. In my head, it had golden sandy beaches with rock pools full of wildlife and creatures for us to catch. In reality, it was a puny little beach that stank like seaweed, and had sharp stones everywhere. No beautiful sands, no fresh-water rock pools. I struggled to keep a little smile on my face and turned to look at Edward. He too looked disappointed; it was obviously different from what he remembered.

"Right," he said after a while, running a hand through his hair embarrassedly. "It's a bit different than I remember…" he trailed off and looked at me. "We can go if you want?" he offered.

"No!" I exclaimed. "You took the effort to make a picnic so we'll have one!" I looked around again. "It's not that bad. Really."

"Really?" His face lit up at the thought of not disappointing me and my heart melted for him.

"Really," I insisted.

He smiled and pointed to a rock. "We'll go eat there and wait till the tide's… completely out."

"Okay," I agreed, following him to the rock. He helped me climb up it so we could sit on top of it without falling off. It wasn't very high, but it was high enough to worry about falling off, what with my clumsiness.

"Here," Edward said, handing me a sandwich. We ate quietly for a while, feeling no need to fill the silence with unnecessary ramble. Then I noticed the waves lapping at the bottom of the rock we were sat on. I frowned and tapped Edward' shoulder.

"Er, Edward?" I said doubtfully.

"Yeah?" He looked at me, alarmed.

"Um… look." I pointed below us to where the water pooled. It wasn't very deep, just enough for me to realise that the tide wasn't actually going out.

"Oh," Edward said. He frowned too for a second and then he said, "It'll go. We'll just stay here for a bit and then it'll go."

I wasn't sure that he was right but I let it go; forever trapped on a rock didn't seem so bad if I was with Edward. We finished the picnic and then looked down. The water was still there, so I leant back against the rock, careful not to fall, and Edward lay his head in my lap, smiling up at me like a cheeky puppy. I grinned back, shaking my head, and then I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling at little tufts of it.

Edward sighed happily and closed his eyes, letting me do with his hair what I wanted. I twirled bits of it in my fingers, watching the way the sun played through it, making it shine. Eventually, I realised that he had fallen asleep and I left his hair alone, not wanting to wake him. I looked up the beach to see a young family playing about on the sharp rocks, the three small children running wild with crabbing nets and their parents were trying to rein them in. The youngest girl ran toward the sea and suddenly tripped over the end of her net. Both her Mum and Dad left her older-looking brother and sister alone to go and help her up. I saw the Mum glance up at me and Edward and she smiled at me before moving her attention back to her family.

Watching them, I wondered what the future held for me. I shut my eyes and imagined being a Mum. I imagined bringing my future children here and teaching them crabbing. All of my children had green eyes and bronze hair that stuck up in all the wrong places, just like Edward. Instantly, I longed for these three little children to look after and love unconditionally; almost as unconditionally as I loved Edward.

I hadn't realised that I was asleep until the water on my toes woke me… wait. Water? My eyes flashed open to see waves lapping at my feet, coming closer.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, realising that the tide hadn't been going out at all; it had been coming in. Now, high up on our little rock, Edward and I were trapped, and the water was still rising.

"Er… Edward?" I said, tapping his shoulder. His feet were already submerged in water and he was still sleeping. I guessed Charlie waking him at the crack of dawn had probably resulted in this. "Edward!" I repeated, louder, shaking him harder now.

"Five minutes," he mumbled.

"No! Edward, wake up!" I demanded.

He sighed and opened his eyes. "What?"

I gestured to the water and he sat up and looked at it, his eyes widening when he saw.

"Shoot!" he said. "How long was I out? We're completely surrounded!"

"I don't know." I looked round too. "I fell asleep too."

"Shoot," Edward said again. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes still wide with panic. "Ugh, I'm so sorry," he told me. "I thought this was gonna be a good day out… something different, you know? Something we'd remember…"

He looked so disappointed that I had to interrupt, "Edward, I _will_ remember this. Who can forget being trapped on a rock?" I joked.

He looked at me, not entirely convinced that I was being truthful.

"Honest," I said, serious now. "This is better than anything I could have come up with."

He smiled half-heartedly, looked away again and then looked back at me with a wicked grin on his face. "I'll have to carry you across the water. What a shame."

I suddenly felt uneasy. "Don't drop me," I warned as he lifted me easily.

He smiled. "Don't you trust me?" The smile disappeared and his dazzling green eyes captured mine again. I could see in his expressive eyes that the question was only teasing on the surface and I felt like I was snapping under the intensity of his scrutiny.

I looked away, out towards the sea, towards First Beach. It was then that a figure atop of the cliff caught my eye. He was standing way too close to the edge. I watched him for a second, waiting for him to move back, which I expected him too. That's why I was surprised when he took a step forward and flung himself off of the cliff.

"No!" I gasped, struggling in Edward's arms to get free. I don't know why I did that because I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything for him, even if I wasn't miles away.

"What?" Edward said, scared at my outburst. He looked in the direction I was, but the man had already sliced through the surface of the black, icy water.

"That guy…" I breathed, my face still full of horror at what I had just witnessed. "He just… jumped."

Edward looked from my face back to the cliff and realisation dawned on his face. To my intense surprise, he laughed.

"He killed himself!" I exclaimed. "And you're _laughing_?!"

"Relax, Bella, he's fine," Edward told me.

"You can't tell that from here!"

"I can," Edward said. He pointed to the top where another man stood, as though waiting his turn at an amusement park. "Recreation. They're cliff diving."

I watched blankly as the next man catapulted himself off. "Cliff diving?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. It's fun."

"Fun!" I scoffed. "It looks terrifying."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Silly Bella," he muttered. "It _is_ fun. I'll show you sometime."

"You will not!" I refused.

Edward shrugged and dumped the picnic hamper on top of me. "Hold that," he commanded.

I felt uncomfortable with the weight of the hamper balancing on my stomach. It felt precarious.

It obviously looked it too, because Edward took it back off and balanced it on a higher ledge. "Maybe I'll come back for it."

Then, he jumped lithely into the water that surrounded the rock, holding me above the surface that came up higher than I thought; up to Edward's waist.

"Holy crap!" Edward gasped. "Jeez, that's cold."

"Hey, put me down," I said gently. "I don't mind getting a bit wet and then you won't have to come back.

Edward just raised an eyebrow at me. "And what kind of gentleman would I be if I did that?"

I laughed as he waded through the waves toward the shore that was now the tiniest slither of stony land imaginable.

"This is a disaster," Edward sighed.

I reached up and lay my palm on his cheek. "But a memorable disaster?"

He smiled. "Definitely."

Suddenly, his foot must have caught on a stone or something, because he tripped, sending us both headfirst into the water with a huge splash. It wasn't even knee-deep anymore, but, hell, it was cold.

I coughed and spluttered and then looked over at Edward's horror-struck face. His eyes were wide with shock and his hair was wet and even messier then it usually was. I started to laugh. Gradually, he joined in.

"I guess I'll go get the picnic hamper," he said eventually.

I stood up and watched him from the shore, shivering as I did so. When he turned and caught me staring, his face lit up with a huge crooked grin that made my heart melt. And, as he waded toward me, I added the crooked grin to the specification of my future children.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking; what. The. hell? I just decided that there had been a lack of comedy in the last few chapters so this was my pathetic attempt to bring the funny back :D did it work? If not, the adorable cute stuff is back in the next chapter ;)**

**And, I think I've said this before but I don't mind repeating it, there will be no Jacob in this story. Edward and Bella don't need something else stopping them getting together and I don't need another excuse to make Jacob evil. So, though they are at La Push, no Jake was not one of the kids cliff diving and he won't be popping out of mid air in the next chapter going '**_**hi, I know you. You're really pretty. I like you lots despite the mud-pie-when-we-were-tiny thing. Oh right a guy. I bet he's your boyfriend. I automatically hate him and am going to fight with him sometime in the future *MAJOR foreshadowing of the hatred that will spring up between us because we just can't help it*. Oh right sorry, Bella he's not your boyfriend. Do you mind if I kiss you? Oh well, I will anyway. **_**There's**_** the fight with Cullen I was talking about. See? Told you so. Whoops he killed me… nearly so now I'm in hospital and the bloodsucker (hypothetical as this is an AH story) is painted as the bad guy in Bella's head so she has second thoughts and now MIGHT get together with me! Hey, this is great. Oh and then Edward will do something heroic and I'll probably get shunned off to the side/ introduced to a friend called Nessie/ killed (the last one is most probable as it is Steph writing this) and then everything will be dandy and…**_**' Yeah. You get the idea. Hmm. Might have gone a bit OTT with the Jacob thing there. But hey ho. The conclusion: no Jacob. And I am going to repeat that in a line below as well for the benefit of the people that go 'aah, big scary paragraph of nonsense- I think I'll skip that' and also for the benefit of myself so I don't have to explain again.**

**So… conclusion of the above paragraph: no Jacob in any sense or form. No, not even a dog called Jacob… although that's a good idea… and I'm going to stop here before this also becomes a big scary paragraph of absolute nonsense which really defeats the object of THIS paragraph (see above if you haven't already)**

**Right-y dokey. Now that I seem to have got some of the insanity out of my system… hi :D sometimes I just make myself go 'what the hell Stephanie?'**

**So what did you think of this, then folks? Entertaining? Don't you just love super-excited Edward? I think he's adorable! :D And this chapter is kind of based off of experience. When I was on holiday we all went crabbing and the tide came in and so we didn't catch any crabs we just had to sit there on a stinky beach eating sandwiches. We didn't fall asleep and get trapped by the water but we very nearly did. I also had no signal on my phone so I couldn't text anybody and I was afraid of getting sand in my iPod so I didn't get it out. Oh the joys of Hell Hole (it was called Boggle hole but I renamed it) ;) And, yes, bacon really does work with crabs… if anyone actually cares**

**And there's your daily update and insane peek inside my head. Yes, I constantly think and talk like this. Oh, I know cheese is very nice :D (I promise, I don't need to be sectioned. My previous 4 shrinks just… don't understand brains as well as they thought they did. Incurable indeed! (and, just in case you're wondering, yes that was a joke- I've only ever had one shrink…))**

**I keep going off on a tangent here, don't I? I'm sorry I'm easily distracted… ooh! A pinecone! In my bedroom? Sure, why not?**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Stick to fluffy rubbish? Or send Bella and Edward off on more completely random crabbing adventures? Favourite line or part? Send your answers on the back of a postcard… or just review ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**~the writer with an insane, convoluted mind whose story you will probably no longer read now you know whose head it is coming from**

**Michael Jackson was actually an amazingly good thing to relate to Twilight! So many funny responses! I was seriously impressed with 'Untamed Rosefire's response- she used an MJ song for each of the Cullens! And twilight-is-lovee did something similar. Very cool :D Some of my other faves were (hope they don't offend anyone *cough* Hannah *cough*): "**there's no blood inside michael jackson, only plastic. no need to eat him"/ "Michael Jackson was the KING of SPARKLE!"/ "Michael Jackson was a vampire and he used his sparkle to lure little boys. This provoked the Volturi and that is why he is dead"/ Emmet just can't do the moonwalk. Alice just can't stand his wardrobe. And Edward, much as we love you *fangirls sream* you cannot sing as well as Michael Jackson."/ "Michael Jackson:  
Uh the Cullen's would be dissapointed if they tried to eat his nose" **and, what has to be the most researched response: **michael jackson was known as he king of pop, pop is also a type of music, a type of music which is like pop is called indie pop, indie pop came from scotland post-punk bands, post punk came up in the late 1970s, in the 1970s was the end of the cold war, other others include the civil war, and in the civil war jasper was turned into a vampire!

**Yeah sorry if those offended anyone. MJ was a very talented (but strange) man and he should rest in peace… I just thought they were quite funny :D**

**Your word this chapter is… cheese. I love it so don't be TOO harsh on the poor thing…**


	25. Chapter 24: Three Little Words

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Chasing Cars **_**by **_**Snow Patrol**_

**Previously…**

"_I guess I'll go get the picnic hamper," he said eventually._

_I stood up and watched him from the shore, shivering as I did so. When he turned and caught me staring, his face lit up with a huge crooked grin that made my heart melt. And, as he waded toward me, I added the crooked grin to the specification of my future children._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 24- Three Little Words**

**Edward POV**

"What's that?" I asked Bella, pointing to a packet. We had both showered (_not_ together) and then Bella had insisted on starting dinner before Charlie got in.

Bella obviously tried to hide a smile. "Bean sprouts," she replied.

"Right," I said, feeling stupid as I read the label on the packet. I watched as she grated one of the two carrots she had set out. "Can I do anything?"

Bella looked at me with wide eyes. It took her a second to take in my offer and then she looked over all of the vegetables that were set out on the surface. "Um…" she said. "Here." She handed me the grater and the carrot. "You can peel this."

I started to peel the carrot, watching her as she took the red pepper and the knife and started to slice it, humming very quietly as she did so.

I finished peeling the first carrot and moved on to the second. "So what are we making?"

"Vegetable stir fry," she answered, chopping the first carrot faster than I could peel one side of the second.

"Cool," I said and she laughed.

We worked together in silence for a while, me following the odd instruction from Bella, but mostly just watching her. Bella was totally in her element; she knew exactly what she was doing and she was so calm. If I was cooking, I would be a nervous wreck. I remembered several occurrences when I was younger when I had done things almost as bad as Alice sticking the pancake to the ceiling. Actually, I was probably banned from the kitchen in our house as well. It made me wonder how Bella and Alice's little spontaneous cooking fad had gone so badly with Bella there. Alice must have gotten even worse than I remembered while at boarding school.

Just as Bella was chucking the last ingredient into the frying pan (chilli sauce) Charlie walked through the door.

"Smells good, Bell," he said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hi Edward."

"Chief Swan," I greeted politely, earning a smirk from Bella.

"It's Charlie," he corrected and Bella's cheeks reddened. Aw, she was embarrassed. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"What did you do today?" Charlie asked us when we were all sat down at the table.

I caught Bella's eye from across the table and we both looked down at the table again, trying not to laugh. Charlie expression was a mix between confusion and suspicion.

"We went to the beach," Bella said slowly after a while.

Charlie nodded, but didn't speak again. Obviously, conversation wasn't his bag.

Dinner was a quiet affair and Charlie offered to do the washing up seeing as we - well, Bella - had made dinner, so Bella and I went out in the garden to make the most of the rare evening sunshine.

"Why do you have speakers in your garden?" I asked, catching sight of a medium-sized speaker nestled in a tree. "What happens when it rains?"

"To be honest," Bella said, "I have no idea. Charlie went through this kind of… phase of coming in the garden so he got someone in to install it. Wait here." She got up from the bench we were sat on at the side of the lawn and went inside. A second later, a radio DJ's voice came from the speakers.

Bella came back then and sat down next to me again. "Nice evening," she said, seemingly determined to make small talk, unlike over dinner.

"Mmm," I agreed. Then, Bella leant her head on my shoulder. I curled my arm round her shoulder in response.

"Have you…?" I started and then I stopped.

I felt Bella tense next to me, probably a reaction to the tone of my question. "Have I…?"

I changed my question. "Have you ever been in a… relationship?" I was surprised at the formality of my question.

Bella seemed to be brutally honest. "No."

"You've never met anyone you liked?" I was surprised.

She hesitated and then blew out a long breath. "Hardly. I've never met anyone who I liked that liked me back."

"I can't imagine that." I couldn't look at her face now, instead watching the cherry blossom tree blow slightly in the evening breeze. It was quite cold and I felt Bella shiver beside me.

"Can't imagine what?" she whispered.

"Anyone turning you down."

She sighed. "They haven't. Yet. There's only ever been one guy I've ever really… liked that way."

"Do I know him?" The jealousy was insane and I felt more disappointed than I'd have imagined I was capable of feeling. Of _course_ Bella liked someone else. She probably liked someone who was halfway nice to her, rather than me, who had made her life as hard as I could until she moved in with me.

Her reply was quiet. "Yes."

"Would you tell me who it is?"

She was quiet for a long moment, like she was making a big decision. Would it make much difference if she told me who she liked or not?

Eventually she answered, "No."

I sighed now. "Does he go to our school?"

"Yes."

"Does he have…" I thought for a second. "Brown hair?"

Bella shook her head against my arm. "Edward, we're not having this conversation."

"I was just wondering what your type was," I said quietly.

She fell silent again for a long time. I thought she wasn't going to say anything. But then she spoke. "Funny."

"What?"

"My type," she explained. "The perfect man would be…" She thought it over. "Funny. He would have gorgeous eyes, and uncontrollable hair. He would be thoughtful, kind, but he would never show it. He would have a secret, something about himself that he hides from the world. He would be loving, and forgiving and he would show me the world. He would save me from myself and bring me out of my shell. He would make me feel carefree and I would be able to be myself around him. He would be outgoing, but only on the surface. He would be shy underneath it all. He would be different from what everyone sees, and I would know because I would be the only one able to see it. He would love me unconditionally and love me for who I am rather than wanting to change me. He would know what I like and what I don't and he would be… perfect. Just… perfect."

I turned to look at her to see her staring at me, her eyes deeply intense. For the first time in my life, I felt… broken. She obviously felt so strongly about whoever she was talking about and that was equivalent to taking my heart and tearing it apart, pain-wise. She had taken one of those knives and slowly, painfully, carved a hole in the centre of my chest, being sure to prod again and again at the more sensitive bits, to hurt me as much as was humanely possible. But she had done it unintentionally, because I knew Bella just wouldn't do anything like that on purpose. She wouldn't hurt a fly but, man, had she killed me.

I had to look away before her eyes could widen the hole.

Bella exhaled shakily and silence descended between us.

Eventually I whispered, "You should tell this guy you like him."

Bella shook her head. "I can't."

"Bella!" I exclaimed. "You're in love with this guy! You can't let him go."

"But…" she sighed. "I'm not good enough. I don't deserve someone like him. He deserves the world, not some studious, ignorant, pathetic girl who…"

"Don't say that!" I hissed, the venom in my tone quite clear. I twisted myself round so that I had hold of both of her shoulders and I stared deep into her eyes. "Never say you don't deserve someone, Bella. This guy doesn't deserve the mud on the bottom of your shoes. No one in the world could deserve you. You're… incredible. Bella, you deserve everything. Please never say that."

To my surprise, she started to cry, silent tears escaping from the corner of her eye.

"Bella?" I asked softly. "What's wrong?" I pulled her against me and hugged her tight.

"I… I just…" She sighed. "I love him. Too much. More than he likes me. But… sometimes, I don't even know if he likes me and other times he comes out with the most amazing things. And I can't tell him. I can't just say to the guy 'hi, I'm in love with you' because… ugh! I just can't okay, Edward? It's not like you'd even understand! You can have anyone you want and I can't even…" she trailed off and looked away, though I still held her shoulders.

"I can't have anyone I want," I told her.

"Why?" she demanded. "Who would you like that won't take you?"

I laughed bitterly and then said, "She's in love with someone else."

"Oh." Her tone was flat. She was silent for a while and then she said, "We're a right pair."

I grinned. "We really are." If only she knew…

The silence fell again and the words to the chorus of the song that was playing on the radio claimed my attention:

_Falling head over heels; thought I knew how it feels,_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life._

_You leave me speechless when you talk to me._

_And you leave me breathless the way you look at me._

_You manage to disarm me; my soul is shining through._

_I can't help but surrender my everything to you._

I pulled Bella to her feet and then pressed her body close to mine.

"What are you…?" she started, confused.

"Ssh," I murmured. "I'm going to teach you how to dance."

I lifted her gently and sat her feet atop of my own. She smiled when she realised what I was doing and put one of her hands on my waist and the other round my neck. I twirled across the grass, listening to the rest of the words.

_You leave me speechless_

_(The way you smile the way you touch my face)_

_And you leave me breathless_

_(There's something that you do I can't explain)_

_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name, baby._

I had to tell her. I couldn't keep it from her anymore that I was in love with her. I took a deep breath. "Bella, I…"

She lifted her head so she could look at me.

I leant my head close to hers. Just closing the two centimetres between our lips would put my message across sufficiently, but it would also make me as bad as Newton.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked in a whisper.

I frowned at her choice of words. "Nothing's wrong," I assured her. I took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something."

Bella understood the seriousness in my voice and she stepped off of my feet, but didn't remove her arm. "Go on," she urged.

"I…" Love. You. Come on, Edward, it's not difficult. Three little words and you've already said one. "Bella, I…"

"Hey kids!" Charlie called, interrupting me. "I'm locking up now, so you should come in. It's dark out anyway."

"Sure Dad, just a second," Bella called back, apologising with her eyes. "What is it, Edward?"

I should have felt annoyed at Charlie for interrupting something so important but, surprisingly, I felt relieved. It made me realise that I knew how this revelation would be accepted by Bella; she was in love with someone else. I was instantly thankful to Charlie for stopping me telling her.

"Nothing, it's not important," I blew it off.

Bella's eyes narrowed. "It sure sounded important."

"It's not. It doesn't matter. Come on."

"Tell me," she insisted. "I can keep a secret."

Suddenly I remembered something. I grasped at the lifeline. "I'm going to Lauren's tomorrow evening."

Bella's face fell. "Why?"

"She invited me," I replied honestly. "You can come too, if you want."

Bella looked suspicious, like she knew I wasn't telling her something; she was more observant than I gave her credit for. "Are there others going?"

"Yes," I said, though I didn't actually know. I knew, instinctively, that Bella wouldn't come if there was a likelihood it would just be the three of us, and I wanted anyone to come so that Lauren and I wouldn't be alone.

Bella nodded. "I'll come," she said, though there was no conviction in her voice. Then she frowned. "You know she's only inviting you 'cos she fancies you?"

I laughed bitterly. "Oh, I know. But you know what?"

Bella's eyes lit with curiosity. "What?"

I leant my head down and whispered in her ear, "I prefer brunettes."

"Bella!" Charlie called again.

She shot me a small apologetic smile and we headed inside.

Bella started for the stairs. "Night Dad," she said.

"Night Bells," he replied, turning to lock the door.

I nodded at him and started to follow Bella, but then Charlie called my name, "Edward. Wait one second, I want to talk to you."

Oh Lordy. Maybe I had spoken too soon about him being great about the whole 'sleeping in the same bed' thing.

"Yes, Sir," I said, turning back.

"Dad, I don't think…" Bella started.

"Don't worry, Bella," Charlie said, gesturing for her to go on without me.

I nodded at her and she hesitated for a second, but then went on up.

"Edward," Charlie started. He looked awkward.

"Yes?"

He sighed and looked me straight in the eyes. "You take care of my girl. I've seen the way you look at her and I don't want her getting hurt."

"I promise I'd never…" I was silenced with a look.

"I believe you," Charlie told me, "but love hurts, kiddo. No doubt about it. Just… please… be careful what you do."

I nodded and turned to go again, presuming that was it.

"Wait," Charlie stopped me again.

I looked back.

"I can put up with you two in the same bed as long as it's only sleeping going on in there, right?" He raised his brow at me, his cheeks reddening the same way Bella's did when she was embarrassed. "I don't know what your parents think of sex in the house but…"

I interrupted before he could go any further. "Don't worry. There's not a hope in hell."

"Oh really?" Charlie looked disbelieving.

I sighed. "She likes someone else," I told him.

"Uh-huh," Charlie said slowly. Clearly Bella didn't have heart-to-heart talks with her father.

"Well… night," I said.

Charlie nodded and I hopped up the stairs two at a time. I went into Bella's room to find her curled up on the mattress on the floor. "What did he say?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" I responded with a question, not wanting to answer that honestly.

"Well, I presumed Charlie had something against the same bed thing and I won't have you sleeping down here," Bella explained.

I was mildly amused. "You think I'd take the bed with you on the floor?"

"I'd force you to."

"How?" Now I was amused.

"Well… with my brute strength of course," Bella replied with a grin.

"I think I'd win that contest," I said. "So it's just as well that your Dad has nothing against us sharing a bed, isn't it?"

"What?" Bella gasped.

"He said he has nothing against us sharing a bed as long as it was just sleeping going on," I told her honestly.

She blushed, predictably, but clambered on to the bed. "Thank God," she said. "It _is_ cold down there."

I laughed loudly and jumped on the bed next to her where I tickled her until she was begging for mercy. And, after I let her go, pink cheeks and excited eyes, I vowed that I would tell her. Just maybe not until we didn't have to spend every second of our lives together so I wouldn't have to put up with the embarrassment and she the awkwardness. Yeah. And now it would be a competition between my self-confidence shouting my feelings to the world and my self-preservation keeping them to myself. If I was honest, I didn't know which one I wanted to win.

Bella went off to the bathroom then, to change. I changed quickly in her room and then looked at her desk. I remembered her shoving the photo I had been looking at the previous night in the top drawer and something urged me to open it and look inside. I frowned and then opened the door. The corridor was empty. I snuck over to the desk and slid the drawer open. Underneath the face-down photo was a folder. I pulled it out and opened it. I flicked past the reports from school (all perfect, of course) until I got to the back. The last sheet in the folder surprised me. It was a certificate. A singing certificate. I remembered her singing a few nights ago and I wondered why I was surprised that she had a certificate for singing. Why had she never entered the annual talent show at school if she was this good? Why had she dropped music all those years ago? Why didn't anyone know about her incredible voice? The certificate sent questions whizzing through my head. Questions I knew only she could answer.

Suddenly I heard the bathroom door open and close. I shoved the folder back in the drawer and slammed it shut again, just as Bella came back in.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I replied. I would ask her my questions one day, but now wasn't the time. Besides, she wasn't the only one with secrets.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aw didn't I promise sweet fluffy stuff? I quite like that chapter… I don't know why. I guess it's just kind of… ironic? :D AND it's a whole chappie in Edward's POV! :D**

**Oh and the song I used in this chapter is 'Speechless' by the Veronicas and it is an absolutely gorgeous song with some of the most amazing lyrics. I love it so much and if you haven't heard it, go and put it on on youtube and imagine Bella and Edward dancing to it. When I heard it I HAD to make them dance to it because… well, it's just kinda perfect. Superb song.**

**I have nothing insane to say right now. Not really in an insane mood :(**

**But there is only one more daily update now :( tomorrow is possibly the last daily update D: sorry!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**Cheese is a difficult one and I think the general opinion was cheese= incredible and twilight=incredible so… meh. My faves this time: twilight-is-lovee used quotes from Twilight that involved cheese lol/** Cheese: What charlies feet smell like / Cheese: swiss cheese is full of holes, just like Mike Newton's brain, Mike has a lot in common with cheese/ a cheese covered emmett so you can lick him clean (:/Cheese can be sparkly! / Edward says some really cheesy things?/ Jacob eats stinky cheese and thats why he smells so bad / umm if a vampire was to bite cheese, it would be like immortal cheese that eats people

**Your word for this chapter is… battery. Very random I know but see what you can come up with…**


	26. Chapter 25: Bad Influence

**Chapter Playlist- **_**7 Minutes in Heaven **_**by**_**Fall Out Boy**_

**Previously…**

_Suddenly I heard the bathroom door open and close. I shoved the folder back in the drawer and slammed it shut again, just as Bella came back in._

"_What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously._

"_Nothing," I replied. I would ask her my questions one day, but now wasn't the time. Besides, she wasn't the only one with secrets._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 25- Bad Influence**

**Bella POV**

"See you later," I mumbled, pretty sure my expression gave away how sad I was that I had to leave him; a whole weekend alone with Edward had only made me like him more. Correction; fall head over heels in love with him.

"Yeah. You and Alice are sitting with us at lunch, right?" Edward checked. He didn't look happy about going off to his lessons either.

"If we're invited," I replied with a smile.

"I just invited you," Edward told me.

"I guess so, then." The bell rang and I sighed. "See you," I said again, walking off towards Mrs Connell's classroom. I realised, suddenly, that my perfect tardy record had just been ruined but I couldn't find it in me to care.

On my way to class, I checked my reflection in the window. I had promised Alice that while I was staying at my house I would wear some of the clothes that she had bought for me so now I was dressed in a pair of black jeggings **(A/N- leggings printed to look like denim for those who don't know :D)** and a long purple cotton top with a silver pattern on it that stopped mid-thigh. Match these with the knee-high boots and I thought I looked a bit like a slapper showing off too much thigh, though very inconspicuously, but I hoped that it would placate Alice. Of course, the foundation had been smeared on the yellowing hickey that was still all-too-visible on my neck.

Everyone stared when I walked into the classroom late.

Mrs Connell was no exception. "Bella?" she asked, sounding confused. "You're… late."

"Sorry, Miss," I muttered and then I went and took my seat next to Alice, who raised an eyebrow at me.

"What did you and Edward do this weekend?" she asked as soon as I sat down.

I shrugged. "Not much." I thought of his meadow and how he'd probably kill me if I told Alice about it. Then I grinned. "We went crabbing and it was a total disaster. Didn't catch one crab and the brand new nets got taken by the sea." I laughed, remembering.

"Sounds great," Alice said in an offhand way.

"Did you used to go crabbing with Edward?"

She nodded warily. "He used to be great," she whispered. She looked sad now, wistful. "He was the best brother in the whole world. I even preferred him to Emmett. We got on so well."

"What happened?"

Her face hardened. "We fell out. He put his first girlfriend above me."

I was confused. How could she clearly hate him so much for that? "And you didn't forgive him?"

"Hardly!" Alice scoffed. "He didn't forgive me. And when he realised he was wrong, he never apologised. Still hasn't." Her eyes were hard now too; full of absolute hatred. My head swam, but one thing was made clear to me then; I already knew Edward was hiding something, and I already knew it was to do with Alice. But I realised that Edward wasn't who he was; it was an act, it was a mask, a reputation to hide behind. I shut my eyes, frustrated; because that just made me like him more than I already did.

My words from the night before came back to me: _He would be different from what everyone sees, and I would know because I would be the one to see it._ I sighed. How had he not realised that I was describing him? That he was the only person that did, and ever could, mean that much to me? How could he not understand that I was in love with _him_? Not someone else. If he knew he'd realise that I was right. I couldn't tell him, like my life depended on it. Besides, he liked someone else. When he had said that, I had been so relieved that I hadn't told him. Because I had contemplated it. It would have been easy. When he had asked me what my type was, it would have been easy to reply with one word: you. And I had been so close to doing it. But, thankfully, I hadn't. Because that would only drive a wedge between us and I didn't want that. He loved someone else and he was my world. Was there even a solution to this? If there was, I couldn't see it.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice's voice broke me out of my memory.

"Yeah," I replied quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Alice nodded.

I changed the subject. "Did you have a good weekend with Jasper?"

Alice smiled. "It was excellent! He took me to an arcade and…" She needed no more prodding to talk. I listened to her animated tale of the weekend and all of the toys Jasper had won her. It seemed so… Alice.

I wondered briefly if there was something that seemed 'Bella' to everyone else that knew me and came to the conclusion that there probably wasn't. If I didn't know what kind of girl I was, then how would anyone else?

***

The lesson before lunch was English Lit, the one lesson I had with Alice so we walked to the cafeteria together.

"Aw, great," Alice moaned, "there's a line."

I shrugged and we joined the back.

"Do you think we're _allowed_ to sit at the _cool_ table again?" Alice sniped. Ever since that morning, every time Edward came up, she immediately got her back up.

"Edward invited us this morning," I replied, trying to keep my tone indifferent.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and opened her mouth to say something, but I put my hand up, stopping her from speaking; Edward's friend Mason was in front of us and I could've sworn he just said my name…

"…and he said 'maybe'!" Mason told his friend, Connor, I think his name was.

"Seriously?!" Connor exclaimed.

"Yeah." Mason shook his head. "I'm scared, man. If Edward's fallen for her then… well, he's in some deep shit, isn't he?"

"I'll say," Connor agreed and then he changed the subject. "He actually made Newton's nose bleed?"

"I dunno, I wasn't there, but that's what Kim said. She said that Edward was real defensive too."

I cringed; they _were_ talking about me now. Well, sort of.

"Woah," Connor said. "Why would he do that? I mean, it's just Swan, isn't it?"

Mason nodded thoughtfully. "I dunno. Maybe she's nicer than we thought. Like I said, Edward said maybe."

Maybe to what? Ugh, why did boys talk in a different language?!

"But why? She's drop-dead gorgeous now Cullen's sister has sorted her out, I'll admit, but c'mon! Isabella Swan? She's, like… "

Mason turned to look at something on the wall and caught sight of me from the corner of his eye. He quickly elbowed Connor in the rib, effectively shutting him up.

I sighed and looked at the floor.

"Hey," Alice said suddenly, "look at this."

I looked up at what she was pointing at to see the flyer advertising the annual talent contest that the school held. It would take place next Friday; the same day that the project ended. "What about it?" I asked.

"Um…" Alice hesitated. "This might sound like a stupid question but… has Edward ever entered?"

"Edward?" I repeated, surprised. "No. Why would Edward enter the talent show?"

Alice looked upset. "He… he used to play. Amazingly well."

"Oh." I remembered the photo that hung in the Cullens' hallway and I wondered if I had been right when I saw Alice's wistful expression. She probably had been thinking of better times; times when Edward was nice and when he played. "What did he play?"

"Piano." Alice wasn't really listening. She was deep in thought, contemplating something. Then, she suddenly snapped out of it and grinned at me. "Have you ever entered?"

I froze; what did Alice know about my singing? And then I realised that she was joking and I laughed. "No fear," I said, hoping that she hadn't heard the slightly hysterical sound to my laughter.

The line moved on away from the poster, but my thoughts were still on the talent contest and Edward. Suddenly something occurred to me; had it been a piano underneath that sheet? Why was Edward so adverse to letting me see a piano?

And, as we went into the cafeteria, we passed another poster. This time I didn't fail to miss the big letters informing the reader that the judges this year would be coming from other schools. Hmm. That was new. Usually it was just the teachers that judged. The show might actually be worth watching this year.

We followed Mason and Connor all the way to the 'cool' table and I went to take the empty seat next to Edward, but Mason got there first. Alice sat next to Jasper, who turned to greet her eagerly.

I looked up and down the table and realised, with a sinking heart, that there were no more seats. My upgrade had been pulled out from under my feet.

I sighed and wandered off to sit by myself… again. I sat at a nearby table with my back to the 'cool' table so that I wouldn't have to watch Edward and Alice laugh without me. I suddenly found myself wishing that I had never made friends with Alice. It never used to bother me that Edward Cullen never looked in my direction but now that I knew him, it hurt when he didn't pay me any attention.

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see someone I really didn't want to.

"Hi Bella," Mike said with a huge smile. He dropped his tray on the table and sat down next to me. "Sat by yourself today?"

"What are you doing?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Aren't we an item?" Mike looked confused.

I couldn't believe him. "No!"

"But… we went on a date and…"

I cut him off. "In case Edward's right hook was too subtle for you; that was the end of our relationship!"

"But that was Edward, not you," Mike pointed out.

"You want me to punch you as well?" I fumed. "Because, so help me Mike, I will if you don't leave me the hell alone!" I realised a little too late that I was shouting and everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me. I blushed.

Mike grinned. "Go on then." He shut his eyes, a smirk on his face as though he knew I wouldn't do it.

That made me mad. For an instant, I forgot about the watching people. And, in that instant, my fist shot out of its own accord and connected with Mike's face and then he disappeared. I had put so much force behind the punch that he had fallen off of his chair. He looked up at me from the floor, shocked.

"It's over, Mike," I seethed. "Again."

I stood and started to storm out of the cafeteria but then I heard something that reminded me of my audience. "Isabella Swan!" Mr Hudson bellowed after me.

Well, crap.

***

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _Mr Hudson drummed his fingers against his desk while I shuffled nervously under his scrutiny.

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "I am disappointed in you, Isabella."

I pursed my lips but didn't speak.

"Brawling in the cafeteria? That's the sort of thing I expect from Mr Cullen. Not from you. Would you like to explain yourself?" Mr Hudson continued.

I bit the inside of my cheek so hard that I tasted blood in my mouth. "I was cross," I muttered.

"So Michael Newton deserved to be punched, did he?" Mr Hudson asked.

"Yes," I said. I raised my eyes to the ceiling. "He asked for it."

"Really?" Mr Hudson sounded disbelieving.

"Really," I insisted honestly. "I said if he didn't leave me alone, I'd hit him, and he said 'go on then'. So I did. Really, I don't think I'm breaking any rules."

"Well, technically, Miss Swan, hitting other students is against the rules."

"Not if they ask you to," I argued. I was surprised at myself. I _never_ argued with the teachers, especially not the head. Actually, I never got sent to the head's office. Period.

Mr Hudson was obviously surprised too. "You know, Isabella, I think that a certain Mr Cullen is a bad influence on you. You're usually very good."

I remained silent.

"I might have to have a word with Mr Marshall about the current circumstances and get you two to maybe swap partners or…"

"No!" I interrupted, panicked. I felt my face redden and I quickly changed my sentence. "It won't happen again. I promise. I'm sorry."

Mr Hudson narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I'm going to let you off this time, Miss Swan, considering your spotless record, but if anything of this nature does happen again, I'm afraid there will be a letter sent home and detention for a week. Cruelty to other students will _not_ be tolerated. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mr Hudson," I mumbled.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You may go."

"Thanks," I sighed, pushing my chair back with a squeal.

I opened the door and let it click shut behind me before setting off down the corridor. I didn't have a clue where I was going, but I was going somewhere. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"What the hell, Bella?" Edward asked from behind me, but he sounded entertained.

I turned round to face him. "I was just proving a point."

I was right; he was grinning. "Which was?"

"That I don't need you to fight my battles," I snapped.

His smile disappeared when he noted my mood. "What's up with you?" he asked. "Did Mr H really tell you off?"

I sighed. "No." I grinned. "No punishment."

Edward shook his head. "Dreadful. No respect."

I scoffed. "Yeah, like you can talk."

Edward's expression turned soft. "I'm proud of you," he said.

"_Why_?" I asked, amazed.

"Because you put a lot of force behind that punch. And because people are going to be talking about this for ages." He seemed to think this a good thing.

I groaned.

"What?" Edward said.

"I don't want people to be talking about me for ages!" I explained. "I don't want to be a subject of gossip. I just want to fade into the background."

Edward laughed and hugged me, lifting me right off of my feet. "You will never fade into the background, Bella." Then he put me back down and frowned. "Why didn't you come and sit with us?"

"There was no room," I replied honestly. "Besides, fading into the background, remember?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't let Mason take your seat, you know. It's rude."

"Oh, so it's my seat now?"

"Sure." Edward shrugged. "You're my friend. You've got a permanent space on my table." He winked at me.

I smiled. "Thanks."

He grinned back. "Anytime."

Then the bell rang. "I'll meet you by my car," Edward said. "Still up for Lauren's?"

I rolled my eyes. I would never be up for Lauren's but if that was where Edward was… "Sure." It was going to be an interesting evening; that much was guaranteed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lol I liked writing that! :D Mike just needed a little prod in the right direction… or another smack in the face XD**

*********IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ*****

**Basically, I am having problems uploading documents and that is why this chapter is only just up- I did intend to post it two days ago but I keep getting an error message every time I try to upload a document (for more details see my profile) so I couldn't update! :S But then, this morning, I had an awesome idea- what if I copy and pasted all of this on to a document I've already uploaded. So that is what I have done and I am praying to God that it works because my update schedule has been completely ruined. Therefore, I cannot tell you when I will next update but I will as soon as I possibly can. So sorry!**

**Another important issue- It has come to my attention that 'A Million More Mistakes' seems to have been plagerised from. I've never had this issue before so I was wondering if any of you had any suggestions? Thanks for the support I know you'll give me because you're the best readers EVER! :D**

**ALSO FAIRLY IMPORTANT****- Ok. Now, I KNOW it's frustrating that they haven't got together yet but please stop threatening to stop reading this and such because of it. If it's annoying you that much, then stop reading for a few weeks and then come and read the chapters you missed in one go. They WILL get together and it's not that far off, but, think about it, it's really only been a week since they started to not hate the others' guts. Also, they're both really insecure and stuff so it's gonna take a while. And, I know it's been twenty odd chapters but Bella and Edward's relationship had to develop before it can exist. I think I can safely say, though, for people that want actual figures or whatever, that they will admit their feelings towards each other within the next ten chapters.**

**However, that doesn't mean that there are only ten or so more chapters- there's still Edward's past as well as another part of the story that I totally foreshadowed in this chapter :D see if you can guess what it is :D**

**Anyway rant over and I know I'll probably still get reviews telling me to get them together from people that don't read the ANs but oh well :D**

**Oh and a head's up for all that don't know- a new New Moon trailer will be shown at the MTV music video awards which is live on TV next Sunday (13****th**** September). I don't know what time or channel but I'll tell you when I do. See? You don't have to go anywhere for Twilight news- it's all here! Oh, and while I'm at it, Kristen Stewart's new movie comes out next Friday (11****th**** September). It's called Adventureland and I'm so going to see it! :D**

**First instalment of Lauren's party in the next chapter and I don't think it's going to be anything like the predictions that have already been made… :S But feel free to make more guesses at that and tell me your favourite parts/ lines :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**Yes, battery was another hard one. Pretty much EVERYONE said that Alice has the same amount of energy as the battery bunny and that is a very good (and insanely true) point, but my fave responses:** emmett's a fan of batteries / you lick a battery, it tingles. You lick a vampire, you tingle/ Buy your own battery operated Edward Cullen/ Mike newton's brain is like a dead battery/ some batteries are rechargeable, like Jacob, first he loved Bella now he loves Nessie. Next it might be Leah. some batteries are not recharageable, like Edward's love for Bella/ Alice is so hyper because sheeats batteries for breakfast every day/ battery; alice licked a battery and it electrocuted her, thats why her hair sticks out everywhere!/ The Cullens aren't vampires, they're battery powered robots

**Back to the questions now, 'cos I feel like it :D**

**What was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you? I'll copy and paste my fave responses so if it's that embarrassing, don't write it :D**


	27. Chapter 26: Observant

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Can I Have a Kiss? **_**By **_**Kelly Clarkson**_

**Previously…**

_Then the bell rang. "I'll meet you by my car," Edward said. "Still up for Lauren's?"_

_I rolled my eyes. I would never be up for Lauren's but if that was where Edward was… "Sure." It was going to be an interesting evening; that much was guaranteed._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 26- Observant**

**Bella POV**

Now, what would Alice pick out for me if she were here? I stared at the clothes in my closet, wondering what to wear to Lauren's. I wanted to wear something that said 'cooler than you think' but not 'I'm a hooker and I want Edward'. It was harder than I would have thought possible.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you ready?" Edward called through.

"Nearly," I lied.

I heard him sigh. "Jeez, what are you doing in there?"

I rolled my eyes. "Getting changed."

"Were you always like this or are you turning more like Alice every stinking day?" Edward said.

"If I were out there, I'd thump you right now," I told him.

He laughed. "Wow. I wish you were out here."

I didn't reply this time, just looked back at the clothes. Eventually, I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a designer label one-shouldered pink top that I had a sneaky feeling that Alice had snuck into my bag without my knowledge, but, at the moment, I couldn't care less. I shoved them on and re-applied the foundation to my neck as the mark was on the shoulder-less side. I played with the pot of foundation for a second, wondering whether to bring it with me or not, but then I chucked it on the bed, deciding that it would be unnecessary.

"Wow," Edward said when I opened the door. "You look great." I narrowed my eyes at the hint of sarcasm in his voice. He grinned when he said, "Worth the fifty minutes in front of the mirror. Definitely."

I thumped him lightly, playfully. "Shut it you. You saw what happened to Newton at lunch today."

His face adopted an expression of mock-horror. "Ooh! I'm so scared."

I shook my head. "Let's go."

***

Lauren answered the door to Edward with faux excitement. Then she saw me. "Oh. You brought Bella?" She talked about me as though I wasn't even there.

"Of course," Edward kept it light, though I could see the tight line of his jaw. "She is my wife."

Lauren laughed as though he had told her the funniest joke in the world and stepped aside, the laughter ending abruptly. "Come in."

"Who else is here?" Edward asked as we stepped in the door.

"Oh, a few people from school. We're going to play spin the bottle. And…" She smiled suggestively. "My parents are away till Wednesday so we've got easy alcohol access. Can I take your coat?" She held her hand out to Edward, ignoring me completely. Well, that was better than being a bitch.

I cringed at the alcohol bit though. I was instantly worried that Edward would get drunk and I would have to try to explain to Charlie why I was half-dragging him home.

Lauren led us through to the living room where there was a big crowd of people, some already taking gulps from cans of lager. I recognized most of them – Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, Austin Marks, Eric Yorkie, Angela Weber, Katie Marshall, Ben Cheney, though none of Edward's gang – but there were a few unfamiliar faces that I presumed were friends of Laurens from outside school so I didn't have high hopes for them. In fact, I was already beginning to regret accepting Edward's invitation.

"…_so_ glad you came…" Lauren gushed at Edward, who turned round and mouthed 'help me' to me.

I smiled and shook my head as Lauren showed Edward to a seat next to her. I sighed and then noticed Angela Weber gesturing for me to sit next to her. I had never spoken to Angela but it was my unspoken assumption that she was a nice girl, just very shy.

"Thanks," I muttered as I saw down next to her.

"No problem," she replied quietly.

While Lauren chattered away, I stared across the room at Edward. His eyes were fixed firmly on the carpet, polite interest on his face and I presumed that only I could see that inside he would be happy if a hole opened up in the floor. It was clear Lauren had only invited Edward in the vain interest that he would change his mind and make out with her. I swear smugness nearly radiated off of me when I thought of Edward's words the previous evening: _I prefer brunettes_. I grinned.

Suddenly Lauren looked up at me, a bitchy smile on her face. Joy. "Are you playing, _Bella_?" she sneered my name.

I looked at the bottle in the middle and smirked at her. My answer escaped my mouth before I'd consciously thought it through. "Sure."

She scowled but her voice was still falsely happy. "Great." She leant forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Jessica. Lauren looked at her friend. "Truth or dare?"

Jess considered for a moment. "Dare."

"Eat a worm!" Tyler yelled. Lauren shuddered and I rolled my eyes; it was a well-known fact that Lauren Mallory was scared of worms. Why, I had no idea.

"Mix your drinks," Eric suggested.

"No," Lauren said slowly, a cat-got-the-cream grin on her face. "Call Mike Newton and ask him out."

Jess looked edgy. "Ask him out?"

Lauren nodded.

Jess sighed and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and then put her phone to her ear.

"Speaker phone," Lauren ordered.

Jess pressed a button and the whole room went silent as the dialling tone filled it. Eventually Mike picked up. "What do you want Jessica?"

Jess swallowed. "Do you want to go out sometime?" she asked quietly. Everyone sucked in breaths almost-silently. I rolled my eyes. Even though it was Mike Newton, this was cruel. They shouldn't be using him this way.

"Like a date?" Mike processed.

Jess looked at Lauren who nodded. "Yes," she replied.

"Uh… well, I'd love to Jess, but I have to go to the hospital and make sure that my nose isn't broken," Mike told her. "You know, Swan."

Everyone's eyes fell on me. I blushed and looked at Edward to see him trying to muffle his laughter. That made me smile.

"Yeah," Jessica said. "Well, thanks anyway."

"Another time maybe?" Mike suggested.

"Perhaps. Bye Mike." Jess hung up before Mike could say anything else. "Ugh. Done."

Everyone's eyes shifted back from me to her and there were murmurs of approval.

"Next!" Lauren exclaimed, spinning the bottle. We watched, butterflies swirling in my stomach. I didn't even want to consider the possibilities of what would happen if it landed on me. Eventually it slowed down and came to a stop… pointing at Lauren. Her face fell and I grinned.

"Lauren!" Edward said, faux (but very convincing) surprise colouring his tone. "Truth or dare?"

She hesitated. "Isn't it pointing more at Tyler?" she asked, her tone nervous.

Tyler laughed. "No, Lauren, it's pointing at you."

She smiled tersely. "I know. I was joking." She sighed. "Fine. Dare."

There was silence as everyone thought.

"Dye your hair with bleach?" Eric said.

"No," Lauren growled.

"It's not up to you," Eric snapped.

"Ask Mike Newton out?" Jess suggested sarcastically.

"I know," I spoke up, again without thinking. Everyone looked at me. "I liked the worm idea, Tyler."

Lauren glowered at me but Tyler's eyes lit up. "You did?" he asked.

"I think it's the perfect dare for Lauren," I said sweetly. Then I looked at Edward, knowing (well, hoping optimistically) that he'd back me up. And also knowing that Lauren would do anything he said. "Don't you think Edward?"

Edward's brow furrowed infinitesimally but he agreed anyway. "Definitely."

Lauren heaved a huge sigh. "Fine," she said.

"How about this one?" Austin asked, holding up a worm ten minutes later. I shook my head and he threw it back. We (well, me and all of the boys) were searching the flowerbeds for worms. My master plan was to insist that all of the worms were too small for as long as I could so that I might be able to avoid a go at spin the bottle.

"Bella! Look out!" I instantly recognized Edward's voice and I turned to look at him to see why he called my name so urgently only to be covered in water.

I heard Lauren giggle and she switched the hose off. "Oops. Sorry Bella," she said, not sounding sorry at all.

I rolled my eyes at her childishness and threw myself back into the search for the perfect worm with more determination than before. But Edward was at my side now. "Are you okay?"

"What, you think a little water hurts me?" I scoffed at his question. "I'm fine, Edward. You don't need to be so…" I waved my hand in the air, trying to find the right word. Overprotective? Was that too harsh? Maybe. So I just let my sentence stop there.

I went back to digging in the earth but then Edward tapped my shoulder. I turned to see him holding up the biggest, fattest worm I had ever seen. "Is this okay?"

I beamed. "Perfect."

We re-assembled around Lauren, who held out her hand. Edward dropped the worm on it and Lauren shuddered, cringing away from it.

"Go on then, Lauren," I said. "Eat the nice worm."

Her glare clearly said 'you are dead, Swan' but it just made me laugh rather than intimidating me as she intended. Tyler and Eric started up a pathetic chant that egged her on and Lauren shut her eyes and then put the worm in her mouth. She swallowed it whole, to my disbelief, and then gagged slightly.

"Did it," she muttered, her face an unnatural shade of green.

The boys cheered but then, suddenly, Lauren whirled and puked into the flower bed. I looked away, my stomach turning at the sight.

"Ew!" Jess squealed, running inside. We, for the most part, followed her.

"Bella," Edward said, sitting next to me this time, "that was really very clever. A little mean, but very clever."

I grinned at him. "Thank you."

When Lauren came back, she did not look happy. In fact, she was shooting daggers at me with her eyes. Great; super bitch wants revenge. She plonked herself down, failing to notice that Edward wasn't sat next to her anymore, and spun the bottle viciously.

I prayed that it wouldn't land on me, squeezing my eyes shut as I did so. I listened nervously to the silence, waiting for a change. It seemed to last for ages but then someone gasped. I felt Edward tense beside me and wondered if it had landed on him.

I opened my eyes to see the top of the bottle pointing directly at me. Well, someone in a better place had it in for me. I'd bet it was the hamster I killed when I was six. It _was_ an accident.

"Bella," Lauren said, the huge smirk on her face clear in her voice.

I gulped and looked up at her, feeling the colour drain from my face.

"Truth or dare?"

As I looked into her hate-filled eyes, I knew I didn't want to do dare. I didn't stop to think what truth she'd give me. "Truth."

She grinned like a cat that had got the cream and her eyes zeroed in on my neck. "Who gave you that?"

I felt my stomach turn, realising what she meant. The water she splashed at me in the garden must have taken off enough of the foundation to make the now-yellowing love bite show. Crap. I pretended not to know what she meant. "What?"

Lauren frowned. "Don't play dumb with me, Swan," she snapped. "You've got a flipping huge love bite on your neck. Little Isabella Swan isn't as innocent as she seems, huh? Who have you been doing, then, hmm? Who have you been bonking around with? Who. Gave you. That?"

My face turned hard, defensive and I tried desperately not to look at Edward before they caught on, though I could feel his eyes on me more so than anyone else in the room. "I choose the forfeit."

"There isn't one Swan!" Lauren shouted, leaping to her feet and storming over. "Just answer the damn question."

I stood too, facing her. "I don't want to."

"You have to."

My teeth snapped together. "Well, then I'm not playing."

Lauren shoved at me and I shoved her back.

"Don't play dirty with me!" Lauren hissed, poking my chest.

"Get off of me!" I hissed back, shoving at her again, harder this time. She tripped over Austin's foot and knocked her glass of red wine off of the table and over the cream sofa.

"That's _it_, Swan!" she shrieked. "You're dead!"

And she dove for me, pushing me to the ground. She clawed at my face with her acrylic nails and I could feel her draw blood. I shoved at her and slapped her pretty little face, pulling her hair viciously. This was turning into a proper brawl.

Suddenly, before anyone else could get hurt, Lauren was lifted clean off of me and I recognised the arms round her middle. I got to my feet and glared at Edward. I didn't need him to fight my battles for me!

Lauren relaxed almost immediately and turned herself into Edward, burying her face in his shoulder and crying; crocodile tears. "She just attacked me!" she said innocently.

I scoffed, shaking my head. "Yeah, right." Then I stormed off to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. It was hardly surprising that Lauren had seen my bruise; it was very obvious. Why hadn't Edward warned me? He didn't want anyone knowing more that I didn't. I sat on the closed loo seat and let my head fall into my hands. Why hadn't I brought my truck? I wanted to go home before anything else happened and I knew that there wasn't a hope in hell that Edward would let me drive his Volvo.

I looked around the bathroom for a pot of foundation; anything to cover up the love bite. I shivered calling it that because it certainly wasn't that. For one thing, Edward didn't love me and, for another, it hadn't really been a bite. Well, it probably had, but it hadn't hurt; Edward could never hurt me.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Unless you're suggesting we go home, Edward," I called, "go away."

"It's not Edward," a female voice replied quietly. "It's Angela."

I opened the door. "Oh. Sorry. Did you wanna use the bathroom?"

Angela smiled a little. "No. I just wondered if you wanted to borrow this." She brought a pot of foundation out of her bag.

I gasped. "You are a lifesaver, thank you so much."

Angela's smile became more pronounced and she came in and shut the door behind her. I took her pot of foundation and began to smear it on. She watched in silence, not asking one question let alone the thousands Alice would have unleashed. I decided that I liked Angela.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked then.

Angela blushed. "I… I don't know. You always seemed quite nice to me. I didn't understand why you were always so quiet in class." She grinned. "Edward's given you the confidence you need to be 'cool'." She said cool in quotation marks, making it quite clear that she didn't believe in 'cool' and 'uncool'.

I grinned too. "He's not so bad."

Angela looked at me with knowing eyes. "I've been with Ben for a year now and Edward's totally not my type so I really can't say." She paused. "But I think he's your type."

I groaned, but I was, for some reason, pleased to talk to someone that wasn't biased. "Is it that obvious?" I asked in a small voice.

"No," Angela assured me. "I'm just observant."

I nodded and went back to the foundation.

There was a pause and then Angela said, "It was him, wasn't it?"

I feigned ignorance again. "What do you mean?"

Angela gestured to her neck. "That gave you…" she trailed off when I bit my lip. "Sorry. Forget I said anything. That was rude of me."

I sighed and turned to look at her. "Don't worry about it. But… yeah. It was Edward." I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "How can you tell these things?"

"Like I said, I'm observant," Angela repeated. "And just… watching both of your reactions to Lauren with you next to each other… it was like a mirror." She shook her head in disbelief. "So are you two, like, a thing now?" She hesitated, and waited to be given no answer.

"No," I answered with grudging honesty. "He likes someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But…" I sighed, "no, we're not… together. Or anything. I don't really know what happened. We just kind of… kissed."

"Bella," Angela said my name slowly, "I don't think he does like someone else. He can't."

"He does. He said…"

Angela was shaking her head before I had started my second sentence. "You haven't seen the way he looks at you Bella."

I furrowed my brow. "How _does_ he look at me?"

Angela hesitated, trying to word it, but then there were a few loud exclamations from the living room.

I sighed. "We should go back."

"Yeah," Angela agreed quietly.

"Thanks." I handed her back the foundation and headed for the door, unlocking it.

Angela's hand caught my shoulder and stopped me. "You're welcome," she said softly. "And, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up on him, okay?" she said. I looked into her brown doe eyes for a second, and saw nothing there but kindness.

I nodded. "I won't."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**:D Angela saves the day! :D**

**Yay! Updating thing works now! Thanks for the suggestions anyway for both that and the plagiarism thing.**

**Ugh I went back to school today and it was boring :( dreadful. But, on the upside, I'm getting a new New Moon poster tomorrow! :D**

**Oh and half of Paramore were on radio 1 yesterday and THEY TOTALLY ASKED THEM MY QUESTION!!!! Yeah, I called up and they asked them my question :D I asked whether they'd do any songs on the New Moon soundtrack and they said no :'( So sad but hey, I guess it's good to hear different things... maybe?**

**This is going to be a short AN because I'm in a hurry at the moment and that is all I have to say, really… shock horror. And, because of this, I will do the responses to the question and whatnot in the next chapter so no question or challenge this chapter. Sorry! Next update will probably be Wednesday.**

**But… fave line or part? Guesses for what's going to happen next?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	28. 27: Stupidity, Recklessness and Slurs

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Ignorance **_**by **_**Paramore **_**(Hey, I can do them twice if that's what I'm listening to, can't I?)**

**Previously…**

_Angela's hand caught my shoulder and stopped me. "You're welcome," she said softly. "And, Bella?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't give up on him, okay?" she said. I looked into her brown doe eyes for a second, and saw nothing there but kindness._

_I nodded. "I won't."_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 27- Stupidity, Recklessness and Slurs**

**Edward POV**

What the hell? I hadn't wanted to hug Lauren, especially after she attacked Bella like that. And now she was crying on my shoulder.

"Yeah, right," Bella snorted and then stormed off.

I shoved Lauren away from me and went to follow her, but the insistent blonde grabbed me again.

"Where are you going?" she wailed. "Don't you care?"

"Um…" _Not about you._

"Maybe we should just carry on the game?" someone suggested. I looked up to see Angela Weber doing the peacemaking.

Lauren pouted but sat back down, pulling me down with her, before spinning the bottle. 'Thank you' I mouthed at Angela, who nodded and then went out of the room, the same way as Bella had gone. My brow furrowed but my attention was re-captured by the girls shrieking Tyler's name.

"Truth or dare, Tyler?" Lauren demanded.

"Uh…" Tyler thought for a moment. "Truth."

Jesus, this game was boring.

"If you had to make out with any girl in this room, who would it be?" Lauren asked.

Tyler answered without even thinking. "Bella."

I felt my jaw set into a hard line.

"_Why_?" Lauren shrieked, disgusted.

Tyler shrugs. "She's pretty and she looks like she'd be a good kisser."

Yeah. You don't know the half of it Crowley, I thought bitterly. Good kisser? She's flipping fantastic and you'll never get some of that… then I remembered. Bella was not mine. Tyler _could_ get some of Bella and I could do nothing about it. Tyler might even be the guy Bella was in love with, for all I knew. My hand curled into a tight fist at that thought.

It was then that I noticed Lauren eyeing me, sizing me up like a wrestler would. It took me a while to realise that she was actually wondering who _I'd_ kiss here, whether it would be Bella too. I vowed there and then, in my head, not to pick truth if the bottle landed on me. Because Lauren would really hurt Bella if I admitted that I'd like to kiss her… again. And then she wouldn't just have the one bruise that was my fault.

"Yeah," Eric agreed after a few moments of silence. "Mike said she was a pretty good kisser."

"What would Newton know?" I muttered to myself. "I didn't even let him get close to sticking his poxy tongue in her mouth." I shuddered at that thought.

Lauren looked at me, apparently having heard me. "Why _did_ you hit Mike Edward? I mean, it's just Swan. Why do you care?"

It should have been easy just to lie. To say 'because she's my friend', but I couldn't. I couldn't tell her that. Not because I didn't want to but because I literally couldn't force the words past my lips. I had hit him because I was insanely jealous and because Bella could _not_ kiss anyone else. And I couldn't tell Lauren that either.

I hesitated and then said, "Are you gonna spin the bottle or what?"

Gradually realising that I wasn't going to speak, Lauren leant forward and spun the bottle. It sailed round and round and came to a stop facing me. Dammit.

Lauren grinned maliciously. "Edward. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I answered easily.

Lauren pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Eat a worm!" Tyler said again.

"I've already done that!" Lauren snapped.

"Oh yeah…" Tyler thought again. "Shave your hair off!"

I shuddered.

"No!" Lauren shrieked with a little too much enthusiasm. I looked at her to see her staring pointedly at Jessica. My brow furrowed in confusion, but only for a second because then Jess spoke and her words cleared everything up.

"Kiss Lauren," she said slowly.

Lauren gasped falsely. I gritted my teeth; could it be anymore obvious that this was a set-up? Jeez, how desperate was she?

Austin and Tyler laughed. "Good one Jess!" Obviously, they couldn't see through it.

Lauren ducked her head, pretending to be embarrassed but there was no red colouring her cheeks.

"What's the forfeit?" I heard myself asking.

Lauren's teeth came together with an audible snap. "Shaving your hair off," she decided harshly.

I was prepared to accept anything, just to throw her… but my hair? For God's sake, Edward, it's just a kiss. A kiss that doesn't mean anything. You've kissed tons of girls before her without it meaning anything, but you let them think that it did. Surely this is better than that?

I shut my eyes warily and when I opened them again, I had made my decision. "Fine," I sighed. There was a load of exclamations and cat calls as I turned to face the smug blonde. She shut her eyes and pouted her lips, waiting for me to make the first move.

Trying to ignore our audience, I took a deep breath and leant forward, turning my head slightly to the left. I shut my eyes just as our lips touched and then prepared to pull away, but Lauren's fingers came up and knotted in my hair, holding my face against hers. I tried to push her away but she was having none of it, trying to force my mouth open with her own and turn this into a full-blown make-out session. I clamped my mouth shut, refusing to grant her entrance.

Without seeming to help it, my mind automatically compared Lauren to Bella and that made me all the more eager to escape. Lauren's harsh chapped lips pushing, struggling with mine as though fighting, was nothing compared to Bella's soft mouth moving with mine feverishly, both of us wanting more, more like caresses than kisses. Remembering that night, made me see Lauren differently; all of a sudden, she morphed into Bella. I was about to start kissing her back when her teeth caught my lips sharply and bit down, affectively forcing my mouth open in a way her tongue couldn't. I could taste blood in my mouth now and not just because of the fury I felt.

I shoved harder at Lauren, knowing that I was stronger than her, and managed to get her off. We were both breathing heavily, but she looked as though she had died and gone to heaven whereas I probably looked ready to kill someone. That was certainly how I felt.

It was only then that I noticed the additions to the circle; Bella and Angela were back, Bella sat on my right and Angela next along. Bella was looking away, across the circle, her eyes sad. Angela was watching me, her gaze also upset. I subtly tried to take Bella's hand, but she moved it away. I heaved a sigh that was loud in the abruptly silent room.

"Spin the bloody bottle Lauren," I spat.

She smirked at me. "My pleasure." She leant forward and spun it again.

Unbelievably, the top of the bottle came to rest directly between Bella and I. I was beginning to wonder if this was fixed.

"Bella." Lauren smiled, but not in a way that assured me that Bella was going to get a nice dare… or truth. "Truth or dare?"

Bella looked at her, her eyes scared and I spoke up, "Actually, Lauren, I think that landed on me. Again."

Lauren eyed me suspiciously. "No, it's Bella's turn."

"No, it's not," I argued. I felt Bella's hand on top of mine, squeezing it, telling me that it was okay; she'd take it, whatever 'it' was. Not a chance, Bella, I thought. Not a chance.

"Eager for more, are we Edward?" Lauren mocked.

I glared at her. "No, I'd rather keep my mouth intact."

Lauren sighed. "It's Bella's turn, Cullen." Her tone implied that the topic was closed.

"No," Angela said. "It _is_ pointing at Edward."

I looked at her and smiled slightly, thankful. She smiled back timidly.

Lauren scowled. "Fine. Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I picked again. As long as it wasn't the shaven head, it couldn't be worse than kissing Lauren, could it?

"You can't pick dare twice," Lauren told me.

"Well, shouldn't you have said 'truth or truth' then?" I spat bitterly.

"You can pick dare twice," Ben argued.

Lauren glared at him. "My game, my rules," she said coyly.

"Truth then," I sighed. If she didn't stop this soon, we were leaving. I was pretty sure that Bella wouldn't mind us bowing out early.

"Why did you hit Mike when he kissed Bella?" Lauren demanded. "What does it matter to you?"

My teeth clamped together automatically, shying from the truth, again. I could have lied, I could have said that I had done it because she was my friend. That was the truth, but it was manipulated; it was a truthful lie.

Everyone was watching me now, Bella no exception. She seemed to want to know as much as everyone else here. Hell, why wouldn't she? She probably wanted an explanation _more_ than Lauren did. She deserved the explanation more than anyone else here did. She deserved explanations to so many things. She needed to know why I wasn't scared enough to beat up another guy over her, but was too scared to make a move. I looked directly at her and she looked back. I was about to answer, but she spoke first.

"I'm bored of this game," she said, her tone firm. She looked past me at Lauren and said, "Let's play something different."

Lauren glared at Bella for a moment and I sensed an argument, if not another fight. But then, surprisingly, Lauren said, "Fine." She got up and went off in the direction of the kitchen. I exchanged a confused look with Bella.

Lauren was back in a second with several bottles of Vodka. Oh no. She put them down on the dining room table and turned to grin at her party, "Come on then," she said, gesturing to the table. Everyone went and sat warily, waiting to hear what the new 'game' was. I had a feeling that this was not going to be good.

"What are we doing?" Ben asked, but Lauren had already gone out to the kitchen again. This time, she returned with a tray full of shot glasses. Angela, Ben, Katie and Eric all stood up and said goodbye to Lauren, wanting to bow out before things went too far. That didn't look like such a bad idea anymore. I already regretted agreeing to come.

"Who's in?" Lauren asked.

"I am!" Tyler, Jessica and Austin all shouted at the same time. That figures, I thought to myself; they were already tipsy.

"Edward?" Lauren turned to me after pushing shot glasses toward the other three.

"Um… no," I refused politely.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing…" I fumbled around in my head for an excuse and, thankfully, managed to come up with one. "I'm designated driver. But that doesn't even matter, because I think we're leaving now anyway…"

Lauren pouted. "Why not? It'll be fun!"

"I just told you why not," I sighed. I stood too. "Come on Bella."

Lauren looked at Bella now in a last ditch attempt. "Bella? You playing?"

Bella hesitated and then stood. "No."

Lauren laughed once. "I could've guessed," she sniffed. "Of course not. Too good to ever touch on alcohol, aren't you? Never mind, you'd have been rubbish anyway."

"No," Bella defended. "I would have played but Edward's leaving."

"So?" Lauren said. "He doesn't _own_ you. He doesn't even like you."

"That's not…" I started to protest, but Lauren paid no attention to me.

"What is it then, Swan? Go home with him, even though you know perfectly well he doesn't want you… or join in?"

"Bella…" I said, but she paid me no attention either; Lauren's words had got to her.

She sat back down again. "Fine. I'm in."

I sat back down next to her and hissed in her ear, "What are you doing?!"

Bella's jaw was hard as Lauren pushed a shot glass at her. "Go if you want, Edward," she said. "I'm staying."

"As if, Bella," I muttered. "That would be like throwing you to the lions. Come on; let's just go."

She looked at me. "I'm staying, Edward. I want to."

And I knew as well as anyone that she was stubborn. I sighed and sat back down next to her.

"Are you in, Edward?" Lauren asked.

"No," I said flatly. "I'm watching." Not so much watching as supervising.

Lauren looked away again and opened the first bottle of Vodka before filling each shot glass. "Okay," she said slowly. "One… two… three…" And all five of them, including Bella, knocked the shot back. I sighed.

**Bella POV**

I could see it in Edward's eyes and I could hear it in my own mind; _stop it, Bella. Don't do it. Turn around before you make that mistake. _But it was too late for that now. The first shot was down; if I bowed out now, then I lost. And I knew that, if I lost, I would have this thrown back in my face. What I was doing was stupid and reckless and I knew that. I knew that I'd regret it and I knew that I didn't want to do it anyway. But that happened sometimes; people did things they didn't want to for reasons that they couldn't even explain to themselves.

Everyone watched in silence as Lauren re-filled the five glasses with the clear liquid. I felt Edward's hand over mine on my thigh. His mouth was at my ear. "Bella, please stop," he begged. "For me?"

I shook my head discreetly. It was hard to refuse Edward anything, but it was harder to let Lauren win this; Edward _did_ like me. She'd see. One day. I didn't know how this was going to prove anything, but I had a gut feeling that it would.

Now I had the second full glass in my hand. I lifted it gingerly and waited for the command.

"Second shot," Lauren announced. "One… two… three…"

I necked the alcohol, resisting the urge to shudder. This stuff was nasty. I felt it slide down my throat, burning it. For one moment, Charlie's face flashed into my mind and I pushed it away before I could guilt-trip myself into stopping. I slammed the glass back down on the table; first one back down. Yes, I thought, get that Lauren.

Edward tried again; a different approach this time. "Bella, stop it! This is reckless and irresponsible and stupid!" He was careful to keep his voice quiet so that no one else could hear him.

I shook my head again, taking his hand inside of mine instead of having both of them balanced atop of my thigh.

Minutes later, we were ready for the third. "Third shot. One… two… three…"

The third one went back, saturating my system with alcohol. Glass down; first again.

Edward's hand was tense inside of my own, waiting for someone to do something stupid. I rolled my eyes; he was so… _Edward_.

"Relax," I told him under my breath, surprised to hear my voice slur a little already. "It's fine."

"Fine," Edward scoffed.

The fourth shot went down as the other three had. I wasn't the first to slam the glass down this time. Edward didn't say anything this time, though I could feel disapproval rolling off him.

"One… two… three…" Down went the fifth. And then the sixth.

I looked across at Edward when my glass was back at the table. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were full of anxiety. I lifted my other hand to cup his face. "Chill out," I muttered. "You don't have to be silly about this."

He pushed both of my hands away now, disgusted. "_I'm_ being silly?!" he demanded, his voice contradicting none of the repulsion on his face.

I shrugged and looked back at the table, where my shot glass was full again. There was a dull ache in my head now. I ignored it and slammed back the next shot.

When I banged the glass down on the table, ready for round eight, I felt light. Kind of… happier. It wasn't altogether unpleasant but something about my unconscious smile made Edward shake his head with abhorrence.

"Eighth shot," Lauren said. "One…"

"Wait!" Jess interrupted; her face was green. "I'm out. I think I'm gonna…" she didn't finish, clamping her hand over her mouth and running for the bathroom.

Lauren smirked; she didn't seem to be affected at all. "One out. Four to go," she said calmly.

I looked around at my opponents. Tyler seemed to be fine, but Austin had his head balanced in one hand, struggling. He wouldn't last much longer. Lauren, however, was practically sober. Jeez.

Austin was out after the eighth, to no one's surprise. He didn't go out as gracefully as Jess, throwing up in the hall instead of getting to the bathroom. I was a little surprised; I felt fine. A little nauseated, yes, but not actually anywhere close to puking. And this was my first time. Maybe I could handle drink well.

I looked back at Edward, but he was looking away, seemingly determined to get all of this over with.

Tyler last until the tenth. By now, I was feeling ill. But I had to keep going. I only had Lauren left to beat and she was suffering now too. Maybe not as bad as I was, but she didn't look good. She had to cave after a few more, surely? Thirteen? Could I last that long?

Lauren stared at me across the table as she opened the fourth bottle of Vodka. Had we already drained three bottles between us? Wow. Lauren judged wrong and knocked an empty bottle off of the table to the floor. The loud smash echoed around my head and I cringed at the noise. My head was throbbing and the walls were beginning to wobble slightly around the edges.

Edward took my hand again now. "Are you okay, Bella? You can stop. You look kinda green."

"I'm fine," I muttered, the words really slurred now.

Edward wasn't satisfied, but he didn't say anything.

"Shot thirteen," Lauren declared a few minutes later. "One… two… three…"

Down it went. As I leant forward to put the glass down, a strange wave of vertigo hit and I swayed slightly, even though I was still sat down.

"Bella," Edward's voice was pained now, but I didn't know why.

I turned to grin at him. "Hi, Edward," I giggled. "This is _fun_! Why aren't you playing?" I prodded him in the chest and swayed again.

He didn't answer me, just stood up and moved away from the table. I didn't know why he did that either.

"Sshottt fourtteeen," Lauren slurred. "One… three… oops!" She laughed at her mistake and I joined in, though why I had escaped me.

She tried again. "One… tw- twoo… three!"

We both knocked back the shot, and then I fell forward on the table as I put the glass back down. I laughed at myself.

Lauren looked around for the bottle, but she couldn't find it. "Whoops!" she said drunkly. "The fairies must have taken it! Edward!" she exclaimed seeing him. Even in my drunken state I still felt irritated at the way she said his name. "Did you _see_ the fairies?!"

Edward ignored her, hiding something behind his back.

"Never mind," Lauren said. "Bel- Bellaaa, go and gettt another bottttlle; they're in the… uh… the room with the drrrrink."

"Sure thing," I replied, getting up.

Edward moved to block the doorway. "No. Bella stop this. You don't need anymore drink."

I beamed at him and lurched toward him. "Eddie! Are you jealous? You want drrink, don't yoou?"

"No, I don't and you don't either," he told me. "Come on Bella. We're leaving."

He grabbed my wrist but I fought against him, my head spinning. "N-n-no!" I protested.

He pulled me once and I staggered forward. Then suddenly, the cream carpet seemed to get closer. I wondered why… but then it hit me. And the moment it did, the world went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Stupid Bella. Poor Edward D:**

**I'm not entirely sure about this chapter but hopefully you guys thought it was okay. It's very different from my usual fluffy innocent chapter kind of thing but I know that loads of teenagers do underage drinking so I thought I'd put it in. However, I am not one of the teenagers that does do that and I have never had much more than the odd glass of wine at a party under parental supervision and I have definitely never gotten drunk so I don't know how accurate this is. I have a friend that's a bit of a rebel and she told me that at about 8 shots she feels tipsy and 15 is full-blown pissed. So I thought I'd lower it a bit for Bella, as she's a first time drinker.**

**So I know that this is really different and quite a bit more morbid and angsty than my chapters usually are but hopefully you appreciate the chance to see Bella in a different light? Maybe? She did only do it to prove Lauren wrong though, if there's any confusion on that. And nice to see Edward trying, and failing, to protect her from herself. I think that's what Jacob says in Breaking Dawn; no one can protect Bella from herself so I thought I'd illustrate that here :D**

**And OMC I have two new posters to add to my wall of awesomeness. Seriously, you've never seen a more obsessive wall- there is literally no space for posters, most of them Twilight. And yesterday I got the official New Moon one and a Paramore one! :D Love it! And Ignorance is just amazingly awesome. It's probably my fave song at the moment and that's saying something. Does anyone else think that these ANs are kinda like a blog? Maybe I should start a blog? I'm considering getting one of those 'Piczo' sites so that I can write all this c**p somewhere so that people who care about it can read it and those that don't… don't have to :D And also add photos of my obsessive poster-wall. My walls are great. I have one covered in posters, one in photos and the other two are boring (one has a window and the other is kinda weird-y shaped with a desk in it). Do any of you actually care about whether I do this? I probably won't tbh. I'll probably just keep boring you with my life here but, then again, it may be an interesting idea and you guys can chat to me or whatever… hmm. I'll think about it and you tell me what you think… :D**

**I have the plagiarism thing sorted now I think but thanks for all of your advice! :D**

**Oh and 'Suffering Ink' has asked to translate this story into French (how awesome is that?!) and I gave the go ahead so the link to that will be on my profile soon! I know you probably won't read it because (obviously) it's in French and you've already read it but I just thought I'd let you know! :D**

**So… I really hope you liked the chapter. There won't be an update tomorrow as it's my Mum's birthday but there will be Friday and maybe even Saturday! :D I know! Two updates! :D Possibly.**

**Love it? Hate it? WTF? Fave part? And what do you think about my life which I incessantly seem to feel inclined to tell you about. But once I start, I just can't stop really… stopping now. Before it goes any further…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	29. Chapter 28: Hangover From Hell

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Ignorance **_**by **_**Paramore **_**(Hey, I can do them twice if that's what I'm listening to, can't I?)**

**Previously…**

_I beamed at him and lurched toward him. "Eddie! Are you jealous? You want drrink, don't yoou?"_

"_No, I don't and you don't either," he told me. "Come on Bella. We're leaving."_

_He grabbed my wrist but I fought against him, my head spinning. "N-n-no!" I protested._

_He pulled me once and I staggered forward. Then suddenly, the cream carpet seemed to get closer. I wondered why… but then it hit me. And the moment it did, the world went black._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 28- Hangover from Hell**

**Edward POV**

I wasn't surprised when Bella passed out at my feet. She had been looking bad for a while now and I knew it wouldn't be long before the inevitable.

"Stupid cow," Lauren said, not a hint of a slur in her voice. I realised then that her drunken ramblings had been exaggerated; it was a game plan. Make Bella think she was close to winning so that she kept going, kept drinking. I felt the anger bubble away inside of me but I didn't act on it; I was more concerned about getting Bella somewhere else. It was pretty late now.

"Goodbye Lauren," I responded, my voice sharp. I bent down and lifted Bella into my arms, cradling her against my chest.

"Why do you care so much?" Lauren's voice was suddenly soft, kind. "Why did you stay for her?"

I sighed, not lifting my eyes from Bella's sleeping face. She looked peaceful now, though I knew from experience that she'd feel the drink when she woke up. "I can't tell you that, Lauren," I replied quietly. "Because I don't quite know myself."

She nodded sadly. "There's definitely no… us, then?"

I fought to keep the smile off of my face. "Sorry Lauren. I prefer brunettes," I echoed what I'd told Bella the night before.

"I understand," she said and then she grinned; back to bitchy Lauren. "It's not going to stop me persisting though."

I shrugged and turned for the door.

"And Edward?"

I turned back. "Yeah?"

"Can I have my Vodka back now?" she asked.

I gestured to a big plant by the doorway. "It's in the plant pot. But maybe it's better not to drown your sorrows with alcohol?"

She lifted it out and shrugged before I shifted Bella's weight to one arm and opened the door with my spare hand, making sure to pull it shut behind me before taking Bella's dead weight back in both arms.

I took her to her truck and put her in the passenger seat, taking the driver's seat myself. The old red truck was agonisingly slow to drive in comparison to my Volvo. I headed for my house rather than hers, knowing that my parents would pretend not to notice when Bella was sick in the morning as opposed to Charlie who would probably shoot me. When we pulled up outside, I took Bella's phone out of her pocket and texted her father explaining that we were staying at mine tonight as Alice had insisted. He replied with an 'okay' so I slid her phone back in her bag and got out of the truck.

Unsurprisingly, she didn't wake when I slammed her door shut with my foot after lifting her out, or when I balanced her precariously on one shoulder while I unlocked the front door. She was so light that I was able to hold her over my shoulder as though she was a child while I left a note for my parents to find in the morning, telling them that we were staying here for the night.

"Bella?" I whispered, setting her on the kitchen worktop. "Bella, wake up for a moment."

Bewildered and achy, Bella's eyes flickered open. She groaned and let her head fall forward on to my shoulder. "No," she moaned.

I poured a glass of water and held it out to her. "Drink this," I ordered softly. "And then you can go back to sleep."

Not fully awake, she did as I said, drinking the whole glass and then falling back into a deep sleep.

I took her back into my arms and carried her upstairs, making sure to tread carefully and not trip over anything. That would be typical; drop her and make her headache that much worse in a rare moment of clumsiness. I had just gotten to my bedroom door, my fingers twisting round the handle, when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I just about jumped a foot into the air as I spun round to come face-to-face with Alice. "What?" I hissed.

She looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

I gestured to Bella. "I'll explain in a second." Suddenly something occurred to me. "Actually, Alice, will you come in here?"

Alice, bewildered but willing, followed me into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. Neither of us turned on the light, scared of waking Bella.

I put Bella on the bed and then slid my arms out from underneath her. She was in such a deep sleep that she didn't stir. I turned slowly to face Alice. "Um…" I said awkwardly. "Would you… undress her or something? She shouldn't sleep in those clothes."

Alice nodded slowly. "As long as you explain in a second."

I grabbed a fresh top from the end of my sofa. "Sure. Meet me outside in a few."

Alice was waiting outside my bedroom door when I came back from the bathroom.

"What's going on, Edward?" she demanded in a whisper.

"Just a sec," I whispered back, opening the door to chuck my clothes inside. I glanced at the bed to see Bella tucked under the duvet, still sleeping deeply.

I clicked the door shut again and pointed to Alice's bedroom door. She led the way into her room, turning the light on this time.

"Bella is passed out drunk, Edward," she growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I already knew that."

She glared at me. "What the hell? Why? Bella would never touch alcohol; she's just not like that. What did you do?"

I sighed and sat on her bed. "I did nothing, Alice. I tried to _stop_ her but does she listen to me? No. Hell, she doesn't listen to anyone when her mind's set."

"But what _happened_?" Alice asked.

"It was a disaster," I said. "Lauren was a bitch. We played spin the bottle and it was like… she and Bella just kept chucking things back at each other. At first it was hilarious – Bella made Lauren eat a worm – but then it started to get nasty. They kind of fought and then Bella went off somewhere with Angela Weber and Lauren made me kiss her and then Bella suggested we play something else…"

"Get to the point, Edward," Alice sighed.

"I am! Anyway, Lauren brought back loads of bottles of Vodka and Bella and I were just about to leave but then Lauren made some dig at her; something about how I didn't even like her so she should stay and get drunk which was just ridiculous. Of course, Bella got all defensive and stubborn and decided that she did want to play after all. She had fourteen shots of straight Vodka," I concluded. "And then passed out."

To my surprise, Alice didn't shout at me. She just stared at me sadly and then said quietly, "Edward, why didn't you say something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why didn't you tell Bella that you do like her?" Alice was by her window now, staring out through a gap in the curtains; I couldn't see her face.

"I did," I replied. "You have no idea how hard I tried to stop her…" I trailed off, remembering the pain when Bella wouldn't listen to me.

"She likes you too much for her own good," Alice said suddenly.

My brow furrowed. I didn't ask though; Alice knew I was confused.

"Wait, let me get this straight; Bella had fourteen shots of Vodka?"

I nodded.

Alice shook her head. "That is going to _kill_ her in the morning."

I nodded again.

Alice was silent now, thoughtful.

"What did you mean?" I wondered. "When you said that she likes me too much for her own good?"

Alice sniffed. "I meant what I said, Edward. She likes you too much for her own good. What's hard to understand?"

"Um… all of it?"

Alice looked at me, a small smile playing about her lips. "She is absolutely pissed out of her head, Edward. And she did it because Lauren said you didn't like her. She is – obviously – willing to do anything to prove her wrong. To make you care."

"You're saying… that Bella got drunk so that I would _like_ her?" I asked in amazement.

Alice shrugged. "Sort of…"

I instantly had an overwhelming urge to change the subject. So I did. "Did you have a good weekend with Jasper?"

Alice looked at me with her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What?"

I repeated my question.

"What do you care?" Alice sniffed, but I could hear the slight pain behind her question.

I got up and went over to her, taking her hand in mine. "Alice, I _do_ care."

She looked up at me, her blue eyes doubtful. "Why do you care now? You never have. Not since…" she let that sentence trail off.

"Alice… Ali," I whispered, using her old nickname, "I never stopped caring. Why would I stop caring?"

She shook her head and pulled her hands free. "When I came back at Christmas you never spoke to me. You never called. You never wrote. You didn't even speak to me when I came back. Edward, you _didn't_ care."

I knew her words were true, but I argued anyway; a knee-jerk reaction. "I would've replied if you'd written. I would've picked up if you'd have called. If I'd have known, Alice, I swear I would've come to Biloxi and beat the living daylights outta that James guy…"

Alice flinched at the mention of his name.

I continued. "But when you got back Alice… after the first night you were so… confident. You were different. You were…" I made circles with my hands while I searched for the right word. "You could stick up for yourself. You _did_ stick up for yourself. You didn't need me to fight your battles."

When her head snapped back up, her expression was angry. "You think that fighting my battles for me proves that you care?" she demanded. She didn't wait for me to give an answer. "You know _nothing_ Edward, nothing! A few words, that's all it takes, but you can't say them can you? I thought you were over her, Edward, I really did. I thought you'd moved on now because of Bella. But you're haven't, have you?" She shook her head. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Emmett was wrong. Maybe you did love her. Because you sure as hell liked her more than you liked me. I just can't believe it's been four years and you still can't get over it."

Her words were like millions of pricks from a needle. "I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Edward," she said, sounding far too blasé. "I just thought I might mean more to you than that."

I sighed. "What can I do then Alice? What will you let me do to make it up to you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know that there is anything, Edward. You hurt me, I hurt you; we're even. But that doesn't take away the scars and sorry is just a word. There's nothing much we can do. I'm sorry, Edward, really I am. But I think it's too late to go back to being us; we've changed. Both of us and… it's hard to forgive and forget these things when it hurts so much to even think about it."

In that instant, I hated myself. Hearing how much I had hurt Alice was… hard. Back in the days when all I thought about was myself, I had thought that I would be the only one left with scars. But now I could see that I'd hurt Alice as much as she'd hurt me… or I'd hurt myself.

She sighed then. "Goodnight, Edward," she said pointedly.

"Night," I muttered, before going back to my own bedroom.

I settled down on the sofa this time, deciding that Bella would probably be better off by herself tonight. I tossed and turned for ages without her warm body next to mine but eventually the howling wind that had picked up lulled me to sleep.

***

I was pulled from unpleasant dreams early the next morning by the sound of someone vomiting in the bathroom. One look at the now-empty bed confirmed who it was. I sighed and looked at the clock. There was only twenty minutes until my alarm went off anyway, so I slung my legs out of bed and padded along the corridor.

I knocked gently on the bathroom door. "Bella?"

"Go away," she moaned from inside. I pushed the door open anyway. She was curled up on the floor, her head resting on a towel, her eyes squeezed shut.

I went to her side and knelt down next to her. "Bella? Come back to bed."

"No," she muttered.

"Why not?"

"I need to be close to the toilet," she explained feebly. Blood coloured her cheeks and then stayed there, flushed. I put my hand against her forehead; it was hot.

"Go away," Bella said again. "You don't have to see me like this."

"Not likely, Bella," I murmured, stroking her hair from her face. "Wait here a second."

I left her and went downstairs, grabbing an empty ice cream tub, a packet of aspirin and a half a loaf of bread before pulling a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with water. I took them back upstairs and into my bedroom and then I headed back to the bathroom.

Bella was stood at the sink brushing her teeth now. I waited until she put her toothbrush back and then scooped her gently into my arms.

"Please, Edward," she begged quietly as I strode along the corridor. "I don't want to throw up on you."

"You won't," I assured her.

I put her on my bed and pulled the duvet back over her before sitting by her legs and grabbing the water and aspirin off of the bedside table. "Drink this," I commanded, pushing the glass of water at her.

"I'm not thirsty," Bella objected stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but it's good for hangovers, and you have a nasty hangover."

She winced, obviously remembering the night before… or the bits of it that she _could_ remember. "Fine," she sighed, taking the water and gulping half of it down.

I popped out two aspirin silently, and then held them out to her. She took them with a timid "thanks".

I grabbed the bread now, pulling a slice out and folding it in half. "Here," I said, handing it to her.

She arched her brow at me in confusion. "Why bread?"

"It absorbs any leftover alcohol in you; you'll recover quicker," I told her.

"Oh."

Suddenly, my alarm went off so I went over to the sofa where I had put it last night and shut it off. Then I noticed that I had an unread text message from Connor so I took my phone back to Bella's side and read it as I sat back down: _Mason says you've got the hots for a certain Miss Swan?_

I rolled my eyes and replied with a quick: _I never said that_.

_You said maybe_ was his accusing reply.

I didn't bother answering that; I'd be at school soon enough anyway. I looked up to see Bella watching me, a sad kind of undertone to her gaze. "Are you okay?" I asked softly, shuffling closer to her.

"Yeah," she replied, quietly, looking away. Then she said, "Thank you for looking after me."

"It's okay," I said. "I didn't think Charlie would be too happy if you came home like that so I brought you here."

"Why did you bother though?" she demanded.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I… I was horrible to you and I deserved a right chewing out but you helped me. You tried to stop me but I didn't listen. Why did you bother listening? You should have gone and let me wander home by myself. Not that I'm not grateful or anything. I just… don't understand…" she trailed off.

I shifted so that I could take her face in my hands and make her look at me. "Isabella," I said very slowly. "Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I had left you to make your own way home and you had got kidnapped by some kind of pervert."

She pursed her lips for a second. "I thought no pervert would ever be interested in me?" She said it as a joke, echoing my words from the first night of the project, at the fair.

I almost literally growled. "That was one of the most untrue things I've ever said," I told her. "You are in grave danger from perverts."

She smiled and I did too before going serious again. "I mean it Bella; I don't know what I'd do without you now."

Her smile turned rueful. "Me either."

My heart jolted at her words and I realised the closeness of our faces. I still held her face firmly in both of my hands, her lips mere inches from mine. I exhaled shakily, but I didn't move my face away. She stared into my eyes and then, slowly but surely, covered my hands with her own and pushed her face a tiny bit closer.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. "Edward?" Alice hissed through it.

Bella went to move away, but I held her there, refusing to be interrupted. "_What_?" I hissed back.

"Is Bella okay?" Alice obviously heard something in my tone because hers was now more subdued.

"She's fine!" I replied, my voice hiding a sigh.

I waited for Alice's response but all I heard was her walking away again. "Amazing," I murmured. "How can someone so tiny be so annoying?"

Bella laughed a little, but I detected a slightly hysterical edge to it. She gently pulled my hands off of her face. "You should go."

"Where?" I asked, puzzled.

"Get ready for school or whatever it is you do," she said and then she yawned.

I stroked some hair out of her face and smiled. "Only if you go to sleep. I'll cover for you at school."

She smiled back at me. "Thanks."

I stood up, but she caught my hand and pulled me back down again. "What?"

She bit her lip. "I don't want you to go," she admitted shamefully.

"Sorry," I murmured, "but I really have to. Unless you want the school to start thinking things…"

Bella pulled a face and I laughed.

"Do whatever you want while I'm gone," I told her, "and I'll be back before you know it."

She nodded and I lifted her hand to my face, kissing her palm before dropping her hand back to her side. I looked up in time to see the colour rush to her cheeks and I grinned at her. "See you later," I told her.

She sighed but let her eyes slide shut and I went over to the door. I stood there for a moment, just watching her, and then I left her alone, despite the fact that walking away from her was harder then I ever would have thought it would be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hmm... how odd. Another chapter that seems to be short but is usual length… :S But also another chapter all in Edward's POV!!! :D And it's not so much sex-obsessed as Bella-obsessed now as someone pointed out :D (I'm sorry for never mentioning names but I can't remember these things!)**

**Ooh! Exciting stuff guys- we're getting wireless internet!!! :D I know it's not exciting for you but it is for me :D My Dad's probably installing it tomorrow and, knowing our luck, something will probably go wrong so if I don't update for a while, that's why. Hopefully it won't though and you'll get an update on Sunday to celebrate Bella's birthday!!! :D**

**OMC. I seriously need your help. You know the MTV VM awards are on on Sunday? (Monday at 9 here in the UK but hey-ho) Well, I discovered last night that we don't actually have the MTV channel! D: Do any of you know where I can watch the whole show (other than on MTV) online or something while its on or afterwards? Like an i-player? Or if it's going to be shown on network TV anytime?? Because I don't just want to watch the trailer on youtube or anything, I do want to see the whole show as well because I like my music and stuff *pouts* PLEASE HELP IF YOU CAN!!!! I'm begging here! If anyone has any help, then I'll tell you if you're in the same situation because I'm nice like that ;) Thank you!!!**

**Oh, and I did start a blog as well XD I'm not giving up my rambling ANs because I like them but I'll write some more rubbish in a blog. I probably won't keep it up but, hey, I can try XD The links on my profile if you're bored XD But if you want to escape with your sanity, don't read it… Oh, and my friend couldn't get on to it for some reason so if you have the same problem please tell me and I'll sort it out—it might just have been my friend's computer :D (yes, Bafro, that's you)**

**And I also just want to say that I very rarely reply to reviews because I read them and think 'that's nice, I'll reply' and then I ALWAYS forget. So if you want a chat or whatever, PM me because I do reply, even if it takes forever. I'll reply eventually XD**

**I think that's everything… fave part or line?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**Argh! I'm sorry! I completely forgot about this last time! Okay, my fave embarrassing moments are:** i ran up to it but i jumped too quickly  
my foot got caught on it and i tumbled in the air twice. i completely missed the mat and landed on my back on the floor. my whole class was staring at me in shock, and you know what i did? i burst out laughing, bcos it was so typical a thing for me to do. / In park, looking after 6-year-old brother. I see some GORGEOUS boy, so I start chatting him up. Brother comes up and says hi. Sweet gorgeous boy is acting all nice to him and being kind too. He asks my brother if he's ok. My Brother replies: "Yes, and Amy did a big poo this morning. It stank." Mortified much? The boy couldn't get away fast enough!! / My first day back to school in Spanish class, I freaked out 'cause I thought a bug was crawling down my shirt, but it was really only my hair, but I still screamed and kicked my desk, and spilled my water on my skirt./ i was in the shower thinking i was alone i came out in my underwear and was brushing my hair it took my about a minute to realise that my older brother had come home early but not alone with 3 of his mates. so there i was pretty much naked in front of 18/19 yr old guys SHAME! :S  
i have yet to live it down :( and the jokes are getting worse!/ okay, so i have this really good guy friend, and i am really like him as more than a friend, my mom found this out, this kids parents own a local resteraunt with cookies my mother really likes. so my mom walks up to him and say, "You need to date my daughter, because then i will get free kookies!" and then she happily skipped away! i am not even joking... my mom is wierd. we never spoke of that again

**These are all fairly short because I can't post the longer ones though there were some really funny long ones. If you want to read them, check the reviews but narrow it down to only the reviews of chapter 27 (which was chapter 26 but it got pushed up because of the prologue). There are some really entertaining cringy moments…**

**Your question this time: What's the stupidest thing you've said in the last week?**


	30. Chapter 29: Rumours and Bad Dreams

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!!! XD Lol- the day of the fateful papercut *shakes head in disappointment at Edward's later reactions which we all know because if you're reading this you are most probably an obsessive freak like me- just not AS obsessive and freakish XD***

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Two is Better Than One **_**by **_**Boys Like Girls (feat. Taylor Swift)**_

**Previously…**

"_Do whatever you want while I'm gone," I told her, "and I'll be back before you know it."_

_She nodded and I lifted her hand to my face, kissing her palm before dropping her hand back to her side. I looked up in time to see the colour rush to her cheeks and I grinned at her. "See you later," I told her._

_She sighed but let her eyes slide shut and I went over to the door. I stood there for a moment, just watching her, and then I left her alone, despite the fact that walking away from her was harder then I ever would have thought it would be._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 29- Rumours and Bad Dreams**

**Edward POV**

"Where's your girlfriend?" Connor seemed to appear out of nowhere the second I got out of my Volvo and Alice had disappeared off to her own form room.

"I don't know who you mean," I growled, stalking toward the school building.

"Oh, come _on_, Edward!" Connor exclaimed. "You've totally fallen for her. Swan. I can't believe you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, taken off guard.

Connor shook his head. "All of those things you said about her. What are they, like, null and void now? 'Oh, I'm in love with the girl now so we can't say nasty things about her anymore'?"

I sighed but didn't respond.

"Edward." Connor grabbed my shoulder, pulling me to a stop. "C'mon, man. I'm just trying to understand here. I don't get it. What's so special about her anyway? Shelby Cummings has been asking for you and you ditch her in favour of Swan? I think you're ill, mate, I really do."

"I'm not ill, Connor," I told him. "I…" I tried to think of how to word it, clenching my fists. "Bella's not who we thought she was… she… ugh! I can't even describe it! I don't even get it, Connor. I don't get it at all. And she's not my girlfriend and I'm not in love with her. She just doesn't deserve the bitching."

"Bitching?" Connor objected. "No, we say nasty things. Girls bitch about each other."

"No, Connor. Bitching is exactly what we did. But not anymore. I'm out, okay?"

"Well, this totally isn't fair," Connor complained. "Just 'cos you've got a soft side for Swan we can't talk about her and now everyone else is making up the best rumours."

That caught my attention. "What do you mean?"

"Lauren Mallory. She came in this morning with loads of gossip. She says Swan's got a love bite on her neck, swears blind, and practically everyone believes her! It's a good rumour, I'll give her that, but not very convincing. I mean, sure Swan's hot now that your sister's giving her fashion sense lessons, but she'd never let any guy near enough to do that. This is the sort of thing we should have come up with though, Edward. Now we're going to have to make something worse up about Swan and…"

"Bella," I snarled.

Connor looked at me. "Huh?"

"Her name. Is Bella," I spat. "And _we _nothing. If you want to make things up about Bella, then you're going to have to answer to me because she doesn't deserve this."

"Woah," Connor said, holding his hands up. "Okay. We'll leave her alone."

I nodded and headed for the form room, Connor scuttling after me, probably regretting saying anything now. I went and took my usual seat between Mason and Jasper when in the form room. I noticed Heidi sat next to Mason, but I didn't comment; I felt I could finally appreciate how annoying it was to have people talk about you.

"Hey," I muttered, sitting down.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Alice said Bella's pretty sick."

"Yeah," I sighed. "At least she'll never drink fourteen shots of straight Vodka again. Hopefully…"

Mason gaped at me. "Fourteen?! Holy crap, that girl can stomach her drink!"

"Or not stomach it, depending on whose perspective you're seeing that from…" I said.

Mason wrinkled his nose.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"Sure, she'll be fine." The question was, would I be okay without her here with me for a whole day?

***

School dragged without Bella there. Not only that, but Lauren did pay for spreading that rumour about Bella. So what if it was true? It was every bit as true as the fact that she used to be a boy… well, okay, maybe it was more true than that. But the point was that no one bitched about Bella and got away with it anymore. The only problem is that she was slightly more subtle about the things she said and she didn't end up sat outside Mr Hudson's office at the end of lunch.

I crossed and uncrossed my legs as I waited for him to call me in, remembering times before Bella when I'd be sat her everyday. This seat practically had my name on it. Nobody ever occupied Edward's chair.

But now I had other priorities. If I got an after school detention, that would be another hour and a half spent without Bella. And that got me thinking. When this project ends, would I still be able to see Bella or would we go back to the strictly-no-contact thing we had followed before? Surely not. We hadn't known each other then and now… Even if we just smiled at each other in the corridor, then that would be better than nothing, right?

But I felt a pang at the thought of just seeing Bella in the corridor, at the thought of having to go to sleep in an empty room, at the thought of… losing my wife. I let my head fall into my hands and sat like that for a while until the door opened and Mr Hudson poked his head round the corner. "Cullen," he called dryly.

I stood up and followed him in, sitting in the chair opposite him and resting my feet on the desk, just because I knew that it annoyed him.

He didn't bother telling me to get them off. "Mr Cullen. You're here for spreading rumours about Lauren Mallory, correct?"

I nodded grudgingly.

Mr Hudson frowned and scratched his balding head. "Was there a reason for this?"

"She said something nasty about a friend of mine," I said honestly.

"And why couldn't this _friend_," he said the word friend with heavy implications; as though they weren't a friend at all, "stick up for his or herself?"

"_She_ isn't at school today. I didn't think it was nice to talk about people behind their back," I told him.

"And spreading rumours is _not_ talking about people behind their backs, is it Edward?" Mr Hudson asked, seeming pleased with his sarcastic joke.

"Actually, Mr Hudson," I matched his sarcasm, "I didn't talk about her behind her back. She was there in the cafeteria when I stood on the table and announced it to the whole school. Actually, you knew that because you were there as well."

He frowned. "Yes. That wasn't funny, Edward."

"It was from my perspective," I muttered, too low for him to hear.

Mr Hudson pondered something for a few moments and then he said, "You know, Edward, this is the first time I've seen you in here for more than a week. Even Miss Swan has been here more frequently than you."

I muffled my smirk at that comment, remembering Bella's impressive punch yesterday. I would have sworn never to get on her bad side, but I knew I would try my very hardest to stay on her good side anyway.

"So you're getting off lightly, this time," Mr Hudson told me. "Lunchtime detention tomorrow."

I felt my eyebrows raise. "Seriously? That's it?" I felt I didn't even deserve that for announcing to the school that Lauren was half and half (which she really deserved), but Mr Hudson was prone to overreaction.

He rolled his eyes. "Conditionally."

I slumped back in my chair and mumbled, "Knew there'd be a catch."

Hudson tried hard not to smile. "You have to apologise to Lauren."

"I'd rather…" I started furiously, but he interrupted me.

"Make it detentions until Friday?"

I glared at him and sighed. "Fine."

"Great," Mr Hudson said, seeming pleased with himself, and then he called Lauren in.

She came into his office, her eyes red around the outside. I guessed it was to make me feel bad but I remembered her crocodile tears the night before and I knew that these were the same.

"Mr Cullen has something to say to you Lauren," Mr Hudson spoke to_ her_ kindly.

I took a deep breath. "Sorry, Lauren," I apologised very sincerely. "I'm _very_ sorry that you're a cold-hearted bitch that doesn't care for anyone's feelings but your own. And, though this is true, it didn't necessitate me telling everyone what I did. That was uncalled for; a fist to the face would have been much more appropriate." I smirked at her and then wheeled and left the office.

The moment I was outside, I started to run down the corridor, chuckling to myself. "Three… two… one…" I muttered.

"Cullen!" Mr Hudson thundered right on time. "Get your good-for-nothing _butt_ back here _now_!"

I laughed and turned round; I had forgotten how much fun this was.

**Bella POV**

I wondered if lessons were more interesting to Edward than daytime TV was to me. Once I had woken up around midday, my throbbing headache that much less painful, I had flicked through the channels to pass the time and almost instantly given up.

At a loss for what to do, I got out of Edward's bed and changed. I checked the time, realising that Edward and Alice would be in afternoon lessons by now. I wandered over to the window and looked out at the dreary street. Rain hit the windows at an alarming pace and wind rattled the glass. I sighed and let my forehead touch the glass, watching the trees sway.

I let my eyes slide shut and felt sleep coming after a few minutes. I didn't fight it; instead I encouraged it, wanting a way to pass the time. It wasn't a deep sleep though, and Edward featured in the dreams, as usual. This was different from the usual dreams, though.

It was dark in my dream; really dark. I couldn't see beyond arms length so it scared me when I saw him so close. His hair stood out against the infinite blackness, but not as much as his scorching green eyes did. He stared at me, unspeaking, his eyes intense, smouldering. But they were full of hurt and pain.

I tried to ask him what was the matter but my mouth refused to form the words. I stumbled toward him, reaching out for him, but he looked away from me and moved backward, letting me trip and fall to the floor. I got up and tried to follow him again, but he kept moving away and every time I thought I was getting closer he'd take a bigger step backwards.

Then, suddenly, he disappeared from sight altogether. I found my voice then. "Edward?" I whispered through the darkness. "Edward!" I called his name over and over, my voice getting more panicked each time. I pushed through the blackness but it pushed at me, against me, trying to stop me from moving. It was like swimming against a current and there was no way to swim parallel to the shore because I couldn't see one.

The blackness ebbed then and I could see a bit further ahead, enough to see Edward's back… and the edge of the cliff.

"No…" My voice stuck in my throat as I saw what he was going to do.

But he still heard me. He turned to face me, his expression mocking and hard. "It's fun, Swan," he told me. "Stop following me now. The project's over."

And then I understood in a dizzying reality. Edward didn't care for me now the project was over, but I couldn't let go of how I felt about him. He was leaving me and I couldn't bear it.

Then he turned away again and leapt off of the cliff. I ran to the edge, looked over and started to scream. "Edward!" I yelled. "No! Edward, don't!"

But, of course, he already had. The darkness came back again, angry and pressing and I couldn't see anymore. I could hear though. I could hear my pathetic sobs, my agonized repeating of his name. "Edward, Edward, Edward…"

And then he replied. "I'm here," he said, his voice worried. "Bella, I'm here, wake up."

I realised then that his voice didn't come from the darkness of my dream; it was further away than that. I pushed the blackness and tried to break through the surface of it, still saying his name. My hands came into contact with something solid and I clutched at it, my eyes opening slowly.

His face was the first thing I saw, his eyes appraising me worriedly. "Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?"

I shook my head warily and looked around. I was still sat on the windowsill, Edward's arms holding me up. I let my head rest on his shoulder and said, "I just had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Nothing. Just…" I sighed. I didn't want to tell him about the strange, obsessive attachment I had on him. "Nothing." I cleared my throat and changed the subject. "Good day?"

"Yes, but…" he started. I had a feeling that he was about to ask about the dream again when he was interrupted by a squeal from downstairs.

My brow furrowed in confusion and then I caught his eyes and we both understood in the same instant. "Alice," we said together.

Edward lifted me gently off of the windowsill and carefully flung me over his back, tucking my arms round his neck piggy-back style. I giggled and blew on his ear.

"Stop that!" He slapped at my leg, but his tone was cheerful so I blew again, all the way down the stairs.

"Miss Swan," he growled at the bottom. "Passengers that anger the captain will be automatically ejected."

I giggled and blew again.

"Right," Edward said, flinging me off to the right, though holding his grip on my arm. He pushed me back against the wall and pressed his body against mine, his forehead just touching my own. He stared into my eyes pretending to glare. I smirked back, though my heart was racing and my head spun.

We didn't speak, just stared each other down, Alice's squeal forgotten. After a few minutes his glare petered out and my smirk vanished, leaving us staring wordlessly and intensely into each others eyes. Even after all of this time with Edward, the spark was still there, no less intense than before. If someone had turned off the light, I could have sworn that there would be light similar to a filament in a light-bulb where our bodies touched. It would light up the room.

I sighed quietly and one corner of his mouth pulled up slightly. It was so frustrating. I wanted him so badly, to a point of acute need, but so did every other girl in our school. What made me any different from them? From Kelsey Jones and Lauren Mallory? Sure, I was Edward's friend, but was there ever a possibility that I could be more? Looking into his eyes, it was very easy to believe that the emotion burning deep in the emerald green was love for me. I shut my eyes, breaking that connection, and my pulse quickened at the thought I had.

Without seeming to think on it, I tilted my chin up slightly, hesitantly. My brain screamed no, don't be stupid, but my body was fed up with messing around, hormones running wild. And my instincts, raw and human, seemed to control me then as I inched my lips closer to his. I heard his breath catch in his throat, but I didn't dare open my eyes, scared of his reaction. I hesitated, waiting for the polite but firm rebuke that didn't come. My lips tingled with anticipation and edged closer still, though I tried as hard as I could to stop myself before I made a mistake that I'd regret. But my brain had no control over my body anymore; it was rebelling, controlling itself.

But interruption was inevitable. The door to the kitchen banged open and my eyes flew open. Edward jumped back a second too late and we both looked to see Alice stood in the doorway. She blinked at us once, shocked, and then her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

No one spoke and I felt my cheeks go bright red.

Eventually, Edward broke the silence. "What's up Alice?" His tone was casual, carefully so. It was too casual.

But Alice pretended not to notice. "I was just coming to get you," she told us. "Come and see this!"

I exchanged a glance with Edward and we followed Alice into the kitchen.

Rosalie and Emmett were sat at the table, and I saw the ring on Rose's ring finger almost instantly. I nearly did an Alice-style squeal but managed to stop myself. "Wow!" I exclaimed instead. "Congratulations!"

Rosalie beamed beatifically. "Thanks, Bella."

"What?" Edward asked, confused and Alice caught my eye and rolled her own pair. Must have been a girl thing.

Rosalie waved her left hand at Edward. "You're going to be my brother-in-law," she told him and then she pretended to frown. "Oh. Actually, Emmett, I might say no…"

Edward shook his head and threw a grin at Emmett. "Congrats," he said to his big brother. "Knew you'd be able to do it."

Alice gaped at him. "You already knew?!" she shrieked.

Edward shuffled nervously. "Er… yeah."

Alice's glare turned on Emmett. "You told him but not me," she accused.

Emmett shrugged. "I let Rose tell you."

Alice snorted. "Mr considerate," she said sarcastically, before looking at me. "Bella, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Um… I guess," I replied slowly.

She came over and grabbed my arm, dragging me out into the hallway. But she didn't stop there; we went right into the living room.

"What?" I asked while she shut the door behind us.

She stared at me for a second, absolutely gobsmacked. "You… Edward… what?" she spluttered.

I raised an eyebrow at her, pretending not to understand. "Come again?"

"You and Edward were like…" she trailed off, utterly confused. "But you were _kissing_!"

I looked at her like she was insane. "No we weren't," I said semi-truthfully.

"Yes you were," she contradicted. "Or you were totally going to! _What_ is going on? I thought you hated each other?"

"We did," I said. "We don't anymore, but that's beside the point. Alice, we weren't kissing or going to kiss. We're just friends."

"But you're not, Bella!" Alice suddenly lost it. "Don't you get it? 'Friends' don't sleep in the same bed. 'Friends' don't hold hands everywhere they go. 'Friends' don't stare into each other's eyes and completely ignore the rest of the world for _any_ period of time. 'Friends' don't get that close to kissing. 'Friends' faces don't light up the way yours do when you see each other across the room. 'Friends' just don't do that. Me and you, Bella, we're friends. You and Edward… that's different. But friends don't lie and real friends can tell when their best friend is lying." She sighed and then repeated her question. "What is going on with you and Edward?"

I stared at her for a second and then said, "Nothing, Alice. Nothing is going on with me and Edward…" I hesitated and then added, "yet."

Alice beamed. "See? There's the word I was looking for. Yet." Her smile faded slightly and then she said, "Just promise me you'll be careful. You know better than anyone what he's like."

I nodded. "I promise."

The triumphant grin returned. "Come on then," she said, grabbing my arm again. "Let's go talk weddings!"

From the expression on Alice's face and the eagerness in her tone, I had a feeling that Rosalie would be planning none of her wedding at all; this was Alice's specialty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ooh! **_**Another**_** almost-kiss! :D In case you haven't guessed, Bella and Edward are close to confessing to each other their feelings, so just hold on for a little bit longer, okay? Ooh, it's exciting! XD**

**And I know Emmett and Rose aren't in it that much- they're not supposed to be. They are remaining as very small characters in this story and won't be coming into it very much.**

**A lot of you are getting very impatient to find out about Edward and Alice's mysterious past. Let me tell you something: that won't be revealed until after Bella and Edward get together so that's not anytime soon. Edward has serious trust issues and Alice doesn't feel it's her story to tell so she won't.**

**Oh and we didn't get wireless in the end. My Dad screwed up the security thing and so now it won't let us use it. This morning even the normal internet was gone and I was very close to hyperventilating because I REALLY wanted to update on Bella's birthday XD I actually shouted at my Mum when she said 'it can wait one more day' Thank the Lord it's working again, seriously. And my lovely friend has said that she has MTV and she'll record the MV awards for me and I can go round after school one day and watch it so YAY! :D**

**Oh and (because so many people said to XD) I'm posting this on FP like I did with AMMM so, again, it's not a copy ;)**

**I think that's everything… :D fave part or line?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**

**Haha you are totally not strangers to saying stupid stuff, just like me ;) Here are my favourites:** iwas at a store and they said come again and i said you too. we both pretended that didnt happen. =] haha **/**"Happy birthday mom, I got you a treadmill." She slapped me **/**"You have a Demi Lovato chin." **/**'why talk about mature things when you can laugh at a guy in a fat suit dancing like michael jackson?' **/ **hey john whats your name?

**Your question: The scariest dream you've ever had?**

**Please try to keep it quite short because I can't post the long ones up otherwise the AN would be longer than the chapter! XD**


	31. 30:Peanut Butter Sandwiches & Surprises

**A/N: Big surprises in this chapter peoples! I really hope you like it ;)**

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Josey **_**by **_**Hey Monday**_

**Previously…**

_Alice beamed. "See? There's the word I was looking for. Yet." Her smile faded slightly and then she said, "Just promise me you'll be careful. You know better than anyone what he's like."_

_I nodded. "I promise."_

_The triumphant grin returned. "Come on then," she said, grabbing my arm again. "Let's go talk weddings!"_

_From the expression on Alice's face and the eagerness in her tone, I had a feeling that Rosalie would be planning none of her wedding at all; this was Alice's specialty._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 30- Peanut Butter Sandwiches and Surprises**

**Bella POV**

"I still can't believe you did that," I sighed, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Last night, after we had gone back to my house, Edward had told me about the 'fun' he had had the day before by humiliating Lauren. It did sound like it would have been entertaining, but now he had landed himself in lunchtime detention for the rest of the week. I couldn't believe that he hadn't gotten in more trouble.

Edward shrugged. "She deserved it."

"Maybe," I agreed, "but now I have no one to sit with." I frowned, realising how true this was now that Alice paid me no attention when Jasper was in staring distance.

"You have Alice," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorta." And then I noticed how desperate I sounded. I could deal without being with him for the lunch hour, couldn't I? I'd get to see him in psychology this afternoon and after school. So why was I making such a fuss? Was I really that attached already?

Edward stopped outside Mr Hudson's office where he would serve his detention. "I'll see you in psychology, I guess," he said.

"Yeah," I mumbled, and then I grinned. "I'll bring you some food. Mr Marshall will never notice."

He grinned back, but only half-heartedly. "Thanks. See you later." And then he bent down and planted a kiss on my cheek before opening the door and going in.

I felt my face light up in a clichéd love-struck teenager fashion and then I looked round the empty corridor, lifting a hand to my burning cheek. I laughed once at myself and started off toward the cafeteria.

I floated my way through the queue, picking up several sandwiches without checking what the fillings were. Then I went and took the empty seat opposite Alice; there was something nice about sitting in Edward's seat.

"Hey, Swan," someone said and I turned to see Mason dump his tray on the table next to me. "Where's Edward?"

"Detention," I mumbled.

Mason grinned. "Oh, right. That stupid thing about Lauren."

"Why did he even do that?" I asked Mason the question that had been bothering me ever since Edward had refused to answer it the night before in whispers under the duvet cover after a long and very strange game of rock, paper, scissors.

Mason cocked a brow at me. "Did he not tell you?"

I shook my head.

"Hmm. I guess he wouldn't," Mason mused for a second and then looked back at me. I didn't fail to notice the way his gaze strayed to my neck. "Lauren spread some rumour about you; something about a love bite. Half the school believed it. Everyone kept asking Edward about it 'cos you live with him… sort of. He told everyone that asked that it was a lie, but I could see that it was really grating on his nerves. And everyone was talking about you at lunch and he just snapped. He stood up on the table and told everyone that Lauren had been lying about you to cover up her instability about her gender seeing as she used to be a guy. She was mortified. Shame Mr Hudson was in the room, really- I think everyone but Lauren would have stuck up for Edward on that one…"

But I wasn't listening anymore. So Edward had gotten into this trouble because of me. I understood now why he hadn't told me; anything to avoid bringing that night up again. It was like a taboo subject between us- we hadn't spoken of it since Friday morning, and I had no desire to bring it up again and have him put more distance between us as he had all of Friday. Besides, he was under the deluded misapprehension that he had hurt me. But, really, I was fine now. The bruise was pretty much gone. Now it was just a yellowy-green mark that just a thin layer of foundation would cover. But Edward must have been pretty convincing because Alice hadn't asked about it when I'd seen her, and she was usually the first to ask about these things.

"Oh," I said, realising that Mason was waiting for a response from me. I looked at the labels on the sandwiches and cracked the egg mayonnaise one open, shoving the peanut butter sandwich in my bag.

Mason watched with a furrowed brow. "Why did you put that in there?" he asked.

I looked up at him and replied simply, "Edward likes peanut butter."

He laughed and held up another peanut butter sandwich. "I guess we had the same idea. Marshall never notices, the old geezer."

I laughed too and looked over to see Alice watching us. I smiled at her and she flashed a quick smile in return before turning back to Jasper.

"So what's it like? Being married to Edward?" Mason asked, pulling my attention back.

I shrugged. "It's okay. Not as bad as I thought it would be." So much better.

"And you like him now." It wasn't a question, it was an observation.

"Yeah," I admitted. "He's not that bad when you get to know the guy behind the player."

Mason's brow furrowed. "He acts different at home?"

I nodded, though now I was wondering if I should be telling him this. "Yeah. He can be really nice when he tries."

Mason stared at me for a second, and then his gaze turned accusing. "You _really_ like him, don't you?"

"No," I denied automatically.

Mason grinned, though he kept his voice too low for anyone else to hear. "Yes you do. Whoever thought they'd see the day when Isabella Swan fell for Edward Cullen, hey?"

"I have not fallen for him," I insisted.

"Sure, sure," Mason said, though it was clear he didn't believe me. There was a pause as we both ate our own lunch and then he spoke again, "Edward likes you too, you know."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"He beat up Newton for you, didn't he?" he said.

I frowned. "Well, yeah, but that's…"

"And he humiliated Lauren for you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but…"

"And I text him asking if he liked you and he said…" Mason paused, obviously wondering whether he should continue.

"He said…?" I prompted, my stomach full of nervous butterflies.

Mason leant closer now, making sure that no one else could hear. "He said 'maybe I do'," he whispered.

I blinked at him stupidly, feeling goose bumps erupt all over my arms. An excited shiver ran down my spine. Edward had said he liked me? Another detail to add to the riddle. Did he like me as a friend or… was it at all possible that he liked me more than that?

Mason grinned then, and leant back again, looking entertained by the expression on my face. I wondered what it looked like briefly and then gathered enough self-control to mask my feelings.

Heidi came and sat on Mason's other side then, and no one else at the 'cool' table seemed to acknowledge that I existed so the rest of the lunch hour was just me alone with my thoughts.

Trig was also quiet; Mike Newton, who had taken the empty seat next to me when he was convinced that we were dating, had apparently taken the hint and left me the desk to myself again so I had had no one to listen to but the teacher. I counted the seconds as they passed, eager to be back at Edward's side in psychology, even if we were being analysed by Mr Marshall all lesson.

Finally, the hour was up and the bell rang. I stuffed my books in my bag and hurried along the corridor to psychology. I felt an overwhelming surge of disappointment when I got to the classroom and he still wasn't there. Then I remembered that Edward was never early for lessons, so I shouldn't be surprised.

I went and took a seat, careful to leave one free next to me, and got out my books. I grabbed a pencil and started to draw spirals over the front cover of my notepad as I waited. Not a minute had passed when the chairs on either side of me were pulled out almost simultaneously.

I looked up to see Edward take the seat on my left and my heart jolted uneasily in my chest. Just the sight of him made my face light up. "Hi," he muttered, flopping down in the chair and subtly taking my hand under the desk, instantly sealing the hole in my chest up with his presence.

"Hi again, Swan," Mason's voice came from the chair on my other side.

"Hey," I replied, turning to grin at him. Edward was right; Mason was okay when you got to know him. Then I remembered the sandwich in my bag and leant under the desk to pull it out. It was a bit squashed, but it was edible enough. I handed it to Edward.

"Thanks, darling," he joked, the nickname coming easily. He opened it quickly and took a bite. "I swear," he said when he had swallowed, "that not letting me have lunch is some form of abuse."

Mason laughed and threw him the sandwich he had snuck up too. "Swan and I had the same idea."

Edward caught it neatly. "Thanks."

Then the door opened and Mr Marshall came in, surprisingly lacking the usual stack of books and papers he had. "Good afternoon," he said.

Some people echoed him; most of us didn't. Edward's sandwich-eating became more subtle but not that much more.

"Okay, class," Mr Marshall said, clapping his hands together. "I have a surprise for you all this week, but before that, how have the last few days gone?"

Several hands went up. I turned to Edward and whispered, "How many more lessons do you think he's gonna ask us this?"

Edward swallowed and then replied, "Until the project's over. I think he just likes this project because it gets him out of planning lessons."

I snorted and then listened to Mercy's response to Mr Marshall's question.

I didn't speak to Edward again for the next half an hour; we didn't even pass notes that had seemed to become tradition in psychology lessons… well, for the last two. I just listened to the answers everyone had to give, some negative, some positive, and made the most of his hand holding mine.

Halfway through the lesson, though, Mason did catch sight of our linked hands under the desk and cocked a brow at me when Edward wasn't watching. I poked my tongue out at him and he muffled a laugh.

But then, just before the end of the lesson, Mr Marshall revealed his 'surprise'. "Okay. Now, I'm sure you're all dying to know what the surprise is this week," he said, smiling at something. "And I am about to tell you.

"But, as I'm sure you've already discovered, married couples often go through bad patches. It isn't all smooth sailing; they argue, they fight and they disagree. It happens in every relationship. And something that is becoming more and more common these days… is divorce."

I felt my stomach drop; I had an awful feeling that I knew where this was going.

"There is an old saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' and we will be investigating this… by separating you from your partner until our next lesson on Friday."

There were a few murmurs from the class, some appreciative and some… not so much. I gaped at Edward and he gaped back. Separated? For two whole days? 48 whole hours? 2880 whole minutes?

"As soon as this lesson is over, you can have no contact with your partner. You cannot speak to them on the phone or in the corridor or meet 'coincidentally'. You must go back to your own houses for the next forty-eight hours and live without anything you left at your other half's house," Mr Marshall instructed. "I will be quizzing you on Friday and I can tell when you lot lie so no fibbing." He clapped his hands together again, looking round at the sea of mostly-miserable faces.

Edward's hand was frozen around mine. He had stopped stroking the back of my hand, finger wrestling me under the table or anything. He was frozen. So was I. I wanted to cry. I realised then that I had counted on this last week and a half. A week and a half left with Edward seemed like so much longer than just a week. But now I couldn't see him again until Friday. And that hurt so bad.

The bell rang then, making me jump.

"Okay, class," Mr Marshall called over the sudden buzz of chat. "No contact starts the second you leave this classroom! Have a good few days!" And then he was gone.

I looked at Edward, wanting to say something, _anything_, but I couldn't. All I could manage was his name, "Edward," I croaked.

He nodded. "I'll miss you," he murmured. It looked like he was going to take the separation better than I was.

"I'll miss you, too," I whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Freedom!" some idiot yelled the moment he burst out of the door.

Edward and I rolled our eyes simultaneously and that made me smile. He smiled back at me, holding my gaze. We stayed like that until we were the last two left in the classroom and then I reluctantly let his hand go.

"I guess I'll see you on Friday," I said miserably.

"Yeah," Edward agreed.

"Bye," I sighed and then turned for the door. I had my hand on the handle when he called my name.

"Bella, wait!" Edward said and his hand caught my shoulder.

I turned back. "Yeah?"

"Can…?" He hesitated. "Can I… kiss you?"

I stared at him for a moment, stunned. What the hell did this mean? I was pretty sure that we were still only friends, weren't we?

Edward looked away then, awkwardly. "Sorry," he said. "That was… weird. I didn't mean to… I mean I…"

I stepped forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his face down to mine. "Shut up," I whispered and then I pushed my lips against his, letting my instincts control my body for one.

He moaned softly into my mouth and pushed me backwards so that my back was against the wall and his body was pressing against mine, pinning me there. His left hand was firmly planted on my hip and his right hand had the back of my neck. Both my arms were round his neck pulling him as close as he would get. His lips moulded themselves against mine, moving feverishly together. The electricity stung almost painfully but it wasn't unfamiliar this time. Neither was the way it felt so right to be kissing Edward.

The one thing that was different from Thursday night was that this could be described as a kiss. Thursday had been more of a make-out session whereas now… his mouth was careful, gentle… much more like a kiss. I stopped thinking and let my body disconnect from my mind, letting myself be taken over by his heady scent, his soft lips and my thudding heart. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I gladly gave to him. I melted against him, my longing overtaking everything else.

He tore his mouth away from mine for an instant to suck in a breath. "Bella," he breathed, his voice saturated with need.

I quickly re-connected our lips, claiming him again and he obliged happily.

The second kiss was shorter, though. He pulled away all too soon and muttered, "Damn Alice."

I was breathing heavily as Edward let me go and left me leaning against the wall to catch my breath. He went back to his seat and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"See you Friday, Bella," he said as he walked past me toward the door.

"Bye," I whispered, though he was already gone. My knees gave out then and I slowly sank to the floor, more confused than ever. What did this mean? I vowed that, on Friday, I would find out.

**Edward POV**

"Where's Bella?" Alice demanded.

I didn't reply, my head still spinning.

"Edward! What happened? Where's Bella?" Alice said again as we were getting into the Volvo.

"It's the 'surprise'," I replied bitterly.

"_What_ surprise?!" Alice shrieked.

I started the engine. "Mr Marshall's surprise. I can't speak to her until Friday. She has to go back to her own house and I have to go back to mine."

Alice was silent for a second, processing this. "What?" she said eventually.

"We have to stay away from our partners until next psychology lesson," I said again.

"But…" was all Alice said, lost for words for once.

I drove us home in silence, waiting for the race of my pulse to go away. Why had I done that? Why had I asked? I had sounded so… desperate, needy. Not that I wasn't. But she had kissed me anyway. What did that mean? Was it sympathy? Did she mean it? Was she just trying to shut me up? Or did she really like me? Obviously not as much as I liked her, but maybe more than I thought she did?

I was confused, to put it mildly, and the next two days loomed vast and empty in my head with no one to clear up this bewilderment. And no Bella. No Bella. The concept of no Bella was impossible to grasp and even more impossible to accept. What was the point in this part of the project anyway? If I did marry Bella I would _never_ want to spend time away from her, ever. Divorce would be an impossibility in our marriage. Unless she wanted to leave me. And, if that was what she really wanted, then I wouldn't begrudge her it. She deserved everything she wanted. And if that was to get rid of me, then that was fine. I wasn't good enough for her anyway. But maybe, just maybe, she liked me enough to get on as more than just friends? Was there even the tiniest possibility?

I groaned as we hit a red light and let my forehead hit the steering wheel, forgetting Alice in the back. It didn't matter; she didn't pay me any attention anyway. I knew now that I would puzzle over this incessantly for the next few days. I knew that when I passed Bella in the corridor tomorrow, her cheeks would go a deep red, making it that much harder not to pin her to the wall and kiss her again.

When we got home, I went straight up to my den, and locked myself in there. I sat on my piano stool, but I didn't play. I just sat there and stared at the sheet of paper in front of me. Or, more accurately, one word on the sheet of paper: Bella. Every ticking second on the clock whispered her name: Bella, Bella, Bella. Every heart beat tortured me with it: Bella, Bella, Bella. Every time the whipping wind rattled the glass in the window, it screamed her name: Bella, Bella, Bella.

After a while, I stopped thinking, I stopped breathing, I stopped being. Or at least I did in my head. I was there in body but my soul was elsewhere; wherever Bella was. My heart was gone too; she had taken it, stolen it away when she had no right to.

And I knew it then; I was so in love with her that I couldn't live without her. Just two days separation and I was falling apart. I ignored Esme when she called me for dinner and I ignored Alice when she came up and called my name through the door, hovering outside. I didn't move until it was dark outside and my stomach was growling at me without stopping.

Then I went downstairs and helped myself to my third peanut butter sandwich of the day before going straight upstairs and changing for bed. Maybe if I went to sleep now, the time would pass quicker. It didn't. Every second still ached like the pulse of blood beneath a bruise. Every minute was another piece of my chest breaking away. And anything longer than a minute killed me. It was unbelievable that it hurt this much. It wasn't even a permanent separation; it was just two days for God's sake! It really didn't help that my bed smelt unbearably of her.

I rolled over in bed and shut my eyes again, regretting it instantly. Her face was etched on the insides of my eyelids, her smile, her laugh, her blush. My eyes snapped open again and I moaned softly. The time ticked on.

The time moved so slowly that I was surprised when Alice finally went to bed. I could have sworn that she had gone to bed hours ago and I had just missed it. I felt the same surprise when I heard Carlisle and Esme hit the sack as well and I looked impatiently at the clock.

Just gone midnight. There was no way it could be that early. It had to be almost morning. But, in the light of the clock, I caught sight of something draped over the end of my bed. I sat up and leant forward to grab it, hoping it was what I thought it was. I grinned when I realised that it was Bella's black camisole that she had worn the day before and lay back down, holding her top near my chest.

I had thought that this would help, would make sleep come so much easier, but half an hour later I still lay awake, longing for the warmth of her body beside mine, her head tucked under my shoulder. Suddenly, there was a loud crash of thunder outside the bedroom window. I sat up and stared at the curtain, thinking of Bella. Past rational thinking, my brain came up with the conclusion that Bella would be terrified.

"That's it," I said aloud eventually. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I _needed_ to be with Bella and I needed to be with her now. I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, not bothering with a different top from the one I was already wearing. I chucked her top back on the bed, hesitated, and then picked it up again, along with my car keys off of my bedside table. Then, I ran down the stairs and out of the door.

I shivered in the rain that poured mercilessly, soaking me before I had even locked the door behind me, and then I ran through the rain to my Volvo, only one thing in my mind.

I started the engine, Bella's face spurring me on. I couldn't stay away from her. Stuff Mr Marshall. Stuff Alice. Stuff anyone else that got in our way. She needed to know how I felt and she needed to know _now_. I couldn't keep it from her any longer. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her… and I was going to get down on my knees and beg for her to let me in through her window if I had to.

I was going to tell her that I was in love with her and, this time, nothing was going to stop me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sooooo… big surprises in this chapter hey? Bet you guys weren't expecting the real kiss to actually come this fast, hey? XD And do you think Edward will be able to get to Bella and tell her??? Or will something come between them AGAIN? Excitement! :D**

**I have A LOT to talk about today :D If you don't like my rambling ANs, then you don't have to read any more from here. Sorry if they annoy you**

**Most exciting news EVER (sorta): I AM GOING TO SEE HEY MONDAY IN 12 DAYS!!!!! Woot woot! :D Sooooooooo excited that it's unreal!!!!! :D It's the first ever concert I've been to as well, unless you count Atomic Kitten when I was about 8 and that was seated and twee and I went with my Mum XD So yeah. EXCITEMENT!! Going to see it in Portsmouth :D Anyone else? Lol**

**New Moon Trailer 3: Wow. Wow, wow, wow. Honestly, it is so incredible. This is going to be sooo much better than Twilight, I can just tell. Though parts of it seem to have deviated a little from the book, it makes it more exciting, I think. They've totally (in Taylor's words XD) "stepped it up a whole 'nother notch" and I **_**think**_** that this really will do the book justice. It looks just as good as the book and that, coming from me, is really saying something. Seriously.**

**MTV VMAs- I still haven't seen the whole thing, but I'm going to my friend's house to watch it sometime but I have seen highlights and OMC was Kayne West out of order or WHAT?!?!?! I know some people are going to say that they agree with him but, whether you like Taylor Swift or not, you have to agree that that was totally out of line and wrong and rude. I am so angry and I really don't like him any more because Taylor is totally talented and amazing (and I know I sound like some stupid little girly teenager but I don't care) and she did NOT deserve that at all. I say well done to her for not rising to the bait. She just took his words and didn't do anything. So many celebs would have thrown a fit at that, fighting back or something, but Taylor just stood there. She is so good for doing that and it's awesome to see some celebs with their feet on the ground- at least **_**she**_** understands that she has a reputation to uphold by not being totally rude and out of line in public.**

**Rant over now. But Taylor Lautner in a suit??? God, that boy is HOT XD But he's Jacob. Which is REALLY annoying. Totally team Tayward! XD Nah, I'm still team Edward, but that doesn't mean I can't think Taylor is hot, does it? Haha when he presented that award with Shakira, it took me AGES to understand that 'she-wolf' is the name of her song. I was like, yeah, Tay, not being modest at all are we? Stop bringing up wolves! We know you're Jacob! And that's not something to be proud of! And then I realised and I was like… oooh. *goes back to jelloid puddle staring at his face* XD I'm such a girl! XD (and a hopeless romantic, in case you hadn't already realised from this story… I mean, even I'm getting annoyed at myself for not getting them together- I so nearly did it a few chapters ago but then I remembered my nice structured plan… and got annoyed at myself again. But I'm glad I stuck to it now because I think it's going to work out quite well the way it is…)**

**Okies. I think that's it. Got it all off my chest now. So do any of you agree or disagree with what I've said? And if you think back… oooh, about half an hour, you'll remember that you read what is quite possibly one of the most important chapters in the whole story with a hell of a lot crammed into it. What did you think of that as well? XD Fave line or part???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	32. Chapter 31: Midnight Rendezvous

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Meet Me On The Equinox **_**by **_**Death Cab for Cutie **_**(Ugh, I always have that stuck in my head and I can't get the NM soundtrack yet!!! So I have to keep listening to it on youtube! The soundtrack comes out exactly a week before my 16****th**** birthday though so I know what I'm asking for ;))**

**Previously…**

_I shivered in the rain that poured mercilessly, soaking me before I had even locked the door behind me, and then I ran through the rain to my Volvo, only one thing in my mind._

_I started the engine, Bella's face spurring me on. I couldn't stay away from her. Stuff Mr Marshall. Stuff Alice. Stuff anyone else that got in our way. She needed to know how I felt and she needed to know now. I couldn't keep it from her any longer. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her… and I was going to get down on my knees and beg for her to let me in through her window if I had to._

_I was going to tell her that I was in love with her and, this time, nothing was going to stop me._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 31- Midnight Rendezvous**

**Bella POV**

Charlie watched me warily throughout dinner – take-away, I didn't feel like cooking tonight – as though I were about to break in half. Maybe I looked like I was, because that was certainly how I felt. Just the thought of spending the night alone without Edward there when I woke up was… horrible.

I washed the dishes methodically, spending as much time as I could on each plate to pass the time that seemed so much my enemy at the moment. Unfortunately, there were only two plates, two glasses and the cutlery. Not even any saucepans to wash. I finished far too soon, and then was left with nothing to do.

I said goodnight to Charlie at nine o'clock, telling him that I was tired. I showered, hoping that the hot water would calm me down, but, if anything, it just made me jitterier. I got into my bed and grabbed a book at random off of the shelf. Sense and sensibility; that was okay. Maybe it would take my mind off Edward. I had just started to read it, though, when I remembered the protagonist's name; _Edward._

Angrily, I chucked the book across the room, and lay down. Edward's smell lingered on the pillow, so I lay on that side of the bed, inhaling eagerly until there couldn't have been any scent left at all. I switched off the light, hoping that that would make me fall asleep- the sooner I fell asleep, the sooner I could wake up and go back to school and maybe bump into him in the corridors.

I bit my lip and then grabbed my phone off the top. Maybe I could talk to Edward through Alice? Maybe she could translate. That wouldn't be cheating would it? I dialled the Cullen's home number before I chickened out.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Alice?" I said. "It's Bella."

"Oh, hey Bella," she replied easily. "What's up?"

"Is… uh… is Edward there?" I asked, waiting for the rebuke.

"Aren't you two supposed to be staying away from each other?" Alice asked suspiciously. Her tone wasn't so open and friendly now that I had mentioned Edward. I wondered why.

"Well, yes," I said slowly, "but…" I sighed. I didn't want to admit to Alice that I missed him. I didn't bother to finish my sentence with a lie.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said. "Edward's gone to bed already. Said he's tired."

"Oh." Well, he was dealing with this better than I was, then. "Okay. Thanks anyway, Alice."

"That's alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Bye." Then she hung up.

I frowned at my phone, severely tempted to throw that across the room as well. But, knowing that would do nothing but get Charlie annoyed at me, I put it back on my bedside table instead, longing for it to beep with a little text from Edward. Even if it was only to say goodnight. Anything, just to know that he was thinking of me.

Maybe he wasn't, though. Maybe he wasn't even in bed. Maybe he was out celebrating being single again. Maybe he was glad to be rid of me. But if he was glad to be rid of me, why had he kissed me? Well, technically, I had kissed him, but I certainly hadn't initiated that damn kiss. Life was so confusing!

I lay there in the darkness, time passing unbearably slowly. I could have sworn that the ticks representing each second passing got further and further apart. I started to count them, so my mind would have something, _anything_, to think about. I counted until I got to 1080 seconds; eighteen minutes I had been counting and I was still no closer to sleep than I had been before.

Every time I got close to drifting off to sleep, I'd hear Edward laughing in my mind, or I'd see his face on the inside of my eyelids, or I'd feel his phantom arms around me… and I was abruptly very awake. Eventually I leant over and turned on the radio, but every song that came on reminded me of him. The lyrics about realising love and losing love hit too close to home, despite the shortness of the separation. I _knew_ I was being over-the-top and melodramatic and all that, but I couldn't help it. I was in love with Edward and just as I had realised it, he was torn away from me.

I heard Charlie go to bed, early for him, and I sighed and rolled over. Life was so unfair. I slid my hand under the pillow and came across something soft. Lifting the pillow up, I found one of Edward's cotton tops. I beamed and, without a second thought, slid it over my head, over the camisole and bra I was already wearing, cuddling into it as though he had let me put it on. As though he were there beside me, ready to cover me with kisses if I woke from a nightmare.

Trying to keep my mind from thinking of Edward, I thought about what Alice had said. Clearly, she was right; Edward and I were more than just friends. But what were we? Were we 'friends with benefits'? Were we a couple? Were we together, just without acknowledging it out loud? The thought made me shiver, before I realised that, no, we weren't together. Edward wasn't like that, not the real Edward. The player Edward, maybe, but not my Edward.

Suddenly, two things happened; the first was an almighty bang from outside, a clap of thunder, the start of a storm. But I barely noticed it, because I was wrapped up in the second thing. I realised that there was a possibility that Edward liked me.

Sunday evening came back into my mind. He had said he liked someone, but that she was in love with someone else. Was there a possibility that…? Did he mean…? Could that someone actually be… _me_? Had he misunderstood my speech? He hadn't realised that I was talking about him, but had he actually thought that I was talking about someone else? That would explain why he had said that I was incredible, and that no one deserved me. That would be why he thought that the guy I was in love with wasn't worthy of having me. If only he knew that it was him.

I sat bolt upright at that thought, ignoring the second clap of thunder. _If only he knew…_ He could know; I'd tell him. I leapt out of bed and pulled on the first pair of jeans that my hands came in contact with. I didn't bother with another top; his would do fine.

I grabbed the keys to my old truck and ran to the front door. More thunder echoed around and lightening lit up the sky, but I wasn't worried about that any more. Soon, I could see Edward, and that was all that mattered. Even if the girl he had spoken of on Sunday wasn't me, then he at least deserved to know that I had been talking about him. That he was my type, he was my perfect.

I was soaked by the time I got in my truck, but I couldn't have cared less. The storm made my body tremble, but mentally I wasn't scared anymore. There were things more important than this; other things to be scared of. Like losing Edward.

I drove as fast as my truck would go along the familiar road to Edward's house, silently urging it on with my thoughts. The rain was heavier now, and I hadn't thought that was possible, but the noise of it on the trucks roof was almost as deafening as the thunder.

The roads were empty, which was unsurprising as it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. I made an action plan in my head, wondering how to get Edward's attention. Throw stones at his window, maybe? Call him on his mobile? Keep knocking until someone came to the door? I was so busy thinking it through that I almost didn't notice the headlights coming towards me. I reached to turn down the glare of my headlights at the same time the other driver did theirs. And when the light coming from the opposite direction had been dimmed, I saw the car.

My stomach flipped and I stomped down hard on the brake. My truck screeched to a stop and I leapt out to see the silver Volvo skid to a halt just metres away from me. I was shaking all over, trembling, crying. It was him. I wanted to run towards him, but my body froze into place. I watched as he flung his door open and got out, looking too much like a God then anyone had any right to.

I forced my muscles to work then, and I sprinted flat out at him at the same time as he did. We met in the middle but we didn't speak. I looked into his eyes for one moment, and I could see everything there that I was going to tell him, and I knew that he saw the same in my eyes. His arms came round me and lifted me up. I tucked my legs round his waist and threw my arms round his neck, just as his mouth came down to meet mine.

The crashing thunder and heavy rain vanished then, as did the fact that we were stood in the middle of the road. The only things that existed in that instant was him and me. We kissed almost violently, full of absolute need for each other. In that instant, everything fell into place as I realised that he did like me, he did love me.

I broke away first, but only slightly. "I love you," I whispered, finally. The words came out easily this time. They felt right.

Edward smiled. "I love _you_," he told me quietly, before capturing my lips again.

I don't know how long we stood there (well, he stood there holding me), wrapped up in each other, but eventually, we stopped kissing. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, and hugged myself closer. "I love you," I whispered again, just because I could.

"As I love you," he murmured. There was a pause and then he said, "You're wearing my t-shirt."

I laughed at how random that seemed. Or maybe I just wanted to laugh. "I know."

He laughed too, just as a flash of sheet lightening surrounded us. "Bella," he sighed happily, kissing my neck. "We should go somewhere warm and dry."

I pouted. "I don't want to."

He swung my legs round so he was carrying me like a baby and he took me over to my truck, putting me in the front seat, ignoring my protests.

"Drive to your house…" he ordered quietly.

"Don't leave me," I whispered, tightening my grip on his shirt.

"I'll follow you the whole way there, I promise," he said.

I deliberated this for a moment and then sighed and let him go. "I'll see you in a minute," I muttered unwillingly.

Edward stroked my cheek and grinned. "Not if I see you first." He kissed me chastely before going back over to his Volvo.

Reluctantly, I turned my truck round and led the way back home, making sure that his headlights were behind me the whole way. The moment I got out of my truck, he was back at my side, my hand caught in his. We went inside and snuck up the stairs, careful not to wake Charlie as we went back in my bedroom.

He pulled me down on the bed with him and was instantly all over me again. He pushed me down on to my back and kissed me gently, his hands at my hips, his fingers through two of the belt loops on my jeans. I twined my fingers in his wet hair and kissed him back. I knew that I would never be able to get over how perfect it felt to kiss him, even if I had eternity to practice.

The rain hammered against my window, but that couldn't get us now. I moulded my mouth to his longingly, desperately. This was my little bit of heaven. This was the bit of perfection I would get.

**Edward POV**

She loved me. That was about all I could register at the moment. She loved me and she wanted me every bit as much as I wanted her. I watched her from the bed as she shifted through her drawers looking for another top she could wear in bed. Eventually, she pulled out a blue camisole and slid it over her head before coming and joining me under the sheets. I didn't voice my disappointment at her putting another layer on after just wearing a bra; she looked beautiful in however many articles of clothing she wore. She slithered closer until she was tucked into my side, and then she turned off the light, lying down.

There was a long, slightly awkward pause between us as I lay down too, and then I whispered, unable to resist, "What about your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?" she whispered back, resting her head on my arm, rather than the pillow.

"The one you told me about on Sunday," I replied, remembering the way her eyes shone when she spoke of him. I felt stirrings of jealousy and terror. Terror as I realised that this would not be a very long relationship when she was already in love with someone else.

"Edward," she sighed, "that was you." She paused and then added so quietly that I wasn't sure that I was supposed to hear it, "It was always you."

"You were talking about me?" I managed to choke out in amazement. "Bella, you can't say that. I'm not… I can't be… _perfect_. Nobody's perfect, especially not me."

"You're perfect in my eyes," she told me, transparent honesty in her tone.

I smiled and thought over what she had said when she had described her type to me… _me _to me. "Gorgeous eyes, hey?" I teased.

Though I couldn't see, I could tell that she was blushing.

"I love you," I told her. It was amazing how easy it was to say now that I knew she felt the same way back.

"Was I…?" She hesitated and then took a deep breath. "When you said that there was someone that wouldn't have you…?" She trailed off this time.

"Yes," I answered the question she couldn't ask. "That was you."

"Edward Cullen," she said. "How could you believe that I wouldn't have you? That I was too good for you? If anything, it's the other way round."

I ignored the last part. "Why didn't you tell me? I _told_ you to tell him and you didn't!"

"I couldn't," she whispered. "It was so difficult… you're perfect. There's no other word. And I couldn't let you go… ruin our friendship…"

"And why did you think that you liked me more than I liked you?" I demanded, remembering more now.

"Because I do," she replied simply.

"Bella," I growled, rolling over so that my legs were either side of hers and my arms were propping me up either side of me. "That is not true."

"Prove it," she challenged, but I could see her smile through the dark.

I kissed the hollow of her throat persuasively. "I can barely stand next to you without wanting to hold you." I planted another kiss halfway up her neck, and she gasped and let her fingers tangle in my hair, encouraging me. "I can't look into your beautiful eyes without feeling that… that _longing_ you only read about in trashy romance novels." A third kiss at the end of her jaw, lingering longer this time, and a small groan from Bella. "I can't talk to you without wanting to express my love for everything you are using words that are soppier than you would ever imagine me using." A trail of kisses along her jaw-line, making her squirm and giggle under me. "I can't stay away from you for any amount of time without feeling like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and gone with you." A kiss on the side of her mouth. "I can't look at your face without wanting to kiss you senseless, make you forget your own name." A kiss on the other side. "I am tired of pretending, Bella. I am tired of pretending that you are just a friend to me. Because you'll always be so much more than that. And I want you, Bella. I'll never want anyone else for as long as I live. No other girl can ever hold the attraction you hold for me. I love you unconditionally… and irrevocably… and I love you for who you are. I wouldn't change you for the world. And I'll never stop loving you. I'll never hurt you, I promise. And that, is why I love you more." And then I let my lips touch hers. Her body was trembling with longing now, and she reached round me to grab the small of my back and tried to push me against her. I resisted, not wanting to crush her, so her hands moved down to my bum. I gave up on propping myself up now and let my hands wander underneath her top and up. They came to rest at the back of her bra and I slipped my finger under the elastic, stroking her back softly.

Eventually, I tore my mouth from hers and looked at her, my eyes accustomed to the dark enough now to see her. "Oh and I think you're beautiful," I added, grinning. "Especially when you wear blue."

She giggled, the sound slightly hysterical and breathless. "Edward…" she whispered, "stop playing with my bra."

I laughed and pinged it against her back playfully.

"Ow!" she protested, slapping at me softly. I slapped back, earning a girlish giggle from her and a whack upside the head.

"Right," I muttered, moving my hands up under her top and tickling her ribs. She squealed with laughter and squirmed underneath me, begging for mercy. Eventually, her hand came up and hit me accidentally and I lost my balance and fell off of the bed, taking the duvet with me.

"Oops," Bella giggled and then her voice was concerned. "Edward? Edward, are you okay?"

"You," I said, "are so dead." And then I threw the duvet off and got back on the bed, grabbing her long, bare leg and stroking the flat of her foot with my finger, prepared to start tickling her again; her laugh was gorgeous.

But then there was a knock on the door, making us both jump and freeze. "Bella, keep it down. It's half two in the morning and some of us are trying to sleep!" Charlie called.

"Okay, Dad," she called back, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Charlie cleared his throat outside the door. "Oh, and hi Edward," he said before we heard the distinct sound of his footsteps across the landing as he went back to his own room.

Bella and I stared at each other in amazement. "How did he _know_?" I demanded after a minute's pause.

Bella shrugged. "Father's intuition?" she suggested and then looked at the floor, where the duvet was. "Maybe we should stop fighting and go to sleep?"

I laughed once. "Good idea."

Once we were back under the duvet again, I hugged Bella close to my side, fiddling with a strand of her hair over her shoulder.

"Goodnight," I whispered against her hair. "I love you."

She didn't say anything, just pressed her lips to mine once and breathed, "Night."

"Oh, and Bella?" I added, as an afterthought.

"Yes?" she murmured.

"Um… I think we should maybe not tell Alice about this?" My uncertainty made my statement a request.

"I think not." I could hear the smile in her tone. "We don't want her head to get any bigger now, do we?"

"And…" I hesitated. "Everyone else?"

She paused and I knew what she was thinking. Was I really so scared of what other people thought to keep our relationship a secret? The answer, though I would never admit it, was yes. Yes, I was. "It's up to you. Whatever you want. I don't mind. I love you."

I sighed and kissed her forehead. "Okay. Goodnight." And I let my eyes slide shut, sleep coming almost all-too-soon now that I was back where I belonged; by Bella's side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Phew. Took their time, much? XD Okay, okay, it was my fault :D Actually, you guys have no idea how incredibly excited AND nervous I am to be posting this. Seriously. I'm REALLY nervous about what you'll think because I know you've been waiting for this for a long time and I really hope I've done it justice. A lot of you wanted a dripping wet Edward climbing through the window, but this scene has been playing in my head since I first started writing this and this was always going to be the way they got together so I hope you're not disappointed… and at least you still got your wet Edward right? ;) (which reminds me- Danielle, if you're reading you can totally have another wet Robward XD)**

**AND… BIG NEWS!!!! Sorta. I have started a new AH story. Thanks so much to those of you that have already R&R'd! It's a bit different, a bit angsty, a bit psychotic but maybe a bit good? Either way, it would mean a lot to me if you'd read it and tell me whether you think I should continue or not- honest opinion people! It's called **_Victim of a Teenage Nobody_** and here is the summary:**

_AU/ AH "Mr Cullen, your new task is as simple as it is difficult." There was a pause and then the photo came down in front of me. "I want you to murder Miss Isabella Swan." Full summary inside._

**As I said (and as it sounds) it's VERY different from this story so I'd really appreciate honest opinions on this one. Thanks so much :D**

**Okies. I saw the VMAs today at my friend Hannah's and they were awesome! :D Just one thing I want to make clear- Russell Brand is not your regular English person. We do not (repeat: do NOT) go round thinking and talking about sex all of the time; he is just a severely perverted man and a terrible representative for us lovely English people ;) who are sane… well, okay maybe sane is the wrong word… try… un-perverted… A brief outline of my thoughts of the VMAs- mmm Taylor Lautner, Pink's performance thing was AWESOME, mmm Taylor Lautner, Kristen Stewart should have kept her hair long- it looked nice like that, mmm Taylor Lautner, OMCNEWMOONTRAILER*HYPERVENTILATESANDSCREAMS*, mmm Taylor Lautner…you get the idea… LOL XD**

**So… scroll up and you'll find the chapter where Bella and Edward finally got together! I don't know who wrote the c**p in between- sheesh, what a nuisance. She could at least confine the ramblings to the blog she set up for this and doesn't use *rolls eyes* XD Yeah, so what did you think of this chappie? Did I justify the getting-together bit? Did you have a fave part or line?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**

**Argh! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about this for the last two chapters! :S well, my fave responses were:**

my scariest dream: being chased by victoria and lord voldemort at the same time, both wanting to kill me **/ **I was reading Breaking Dawn and Edward died. I woke up crying! **/ **i was in the renassince fair but it was like really small and only had like 20 people anyway this like knight or warrior whatever was trying to kill me with a bow and arrow becuase i knocked on his door**/ **Well, I had this one the other night where I was talking to Kristen Stewart (not the scary part), and all of a sudden she started telling me about this movie she did where a little boy got raped (I'm pretty sure it was me thinking of her movie The Messengers, where a little boy is murdered), but I woke myself up before she could go into detail. Like, she was explaining why people need to watch that movie with their parents, or something. **I know there aren't many but I didn't want to use the personal ones or the really morbid ones… XD**

**Your question: your all-time favourite duet? Can be modern or classic. I think my fave at the moment would be 'Two is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift- awesomeness and thanks so much to… for recommending it! :D**


	33. Chapter 32: Secret MakeOut Session

**Chapter Playlist- **_**She Wolf **_**by **_**Shakira**_

**Previously…**

_She paused and I knew what she was thinking. Was I really so scared of what other people thought to keep our relationship a secret? The answer, though I would never admit it, was yes. Yes, I was. "It's up to you. Whatever you want. I don't mind. I love you."_

_I sighed and kissed her forehead. "Okay. Goodnight." And I let my eyes slide shut, sleep coming almost all-too-soon now that I was back where I belonged; by Bella's side._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 32- Secret Make-Out Session…**

**Bella POV**

My alarm beeped, loud and annoying at it's usual time. I groaned and shut it up, trying to go back to sleep again. There are times when you adore good dreams, like when you're having them, and then there are times when you hate them; when you wake up and realise that it was just your imagination running away with you. Now was one of the times when I hated my mind.

But then, hands swept the hair out of my face and he planted a soft kiss on my cheek. "Bella, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Edward watching me from my side. I narrowed my eyes at him and poked my tongue out. "No. I'm sleeping." I let my lids close again, letting it sink in that the whole thing wasn't a dream. Edward _did_ love me. Just… not enough to tell his friends that he was dating me. That hurt more than I would have thought possible now that I actually had him, but I would take what I had without questioning it or longing for more.

I rolled over with a sigh, but kept my eyes shut, though waking didn't seem like such a bad concept now I knew what I would be waking to. I felt Edward's arm snake around my bare waist, where the camisole had ridden up in my sleep, and then his lips were on mine kissing me in a way that should be illegal- too persuasive. I didn't dare stop him though; I didn't want to.

A while later, I climbed into the passenger seat of his Volvo, nervous now. "But now everyone will know that we cheated," I complained. "Why don't I just go to school in my car and you in yours?"

"Because, Bella," he sighed, as though it should be obvious, "I _want_ to give you a lift to school. And, quite frankly, your 'car' does not run very well. Besides, we weren't going to lie to Mr Marshall anyway; you know how easily he can see through a lie…"

"_Your_ lies," I pointed out. "I'm sure if I was the one doing the lying…"

"Bella, you're a crap liar," he shot back. "We're going to school in my car. Period."

I folded my arms stubbornly across my chest and glared out of the window. The nerves didn't go away. What would people think of Edward giving me a lift through choice? What would people say when they saw us joined at the hip, which we hopefully would be, when we were supposed to be staying away from each other? What presumptions would they make? What rumours would they spread? Suddenly, Mason's words at lunch the day before came back to me: _…everyone was talking about you at lunch and he just snapped. _"Edward?" I said casually.

"Mmm?" His reply was vague.

"Mason said that… that you said what you did about Lauren on Tuesday because of me…" I stopped hesitantly, not sure what to say next. I could see by the set of his jaw that he hadn't intended telling me. But we were together now so, surely, we should have no secrets? "Is… Is that true?"

Edward sighed. "She was being a bitch, telling people things about you that weren't her business to tell. I wasn't going to let her get away with that."

"But…" I hesitated again. "But what she said was true. Why did you care?"

"I told you this last night, Bella," he said, turning into the parking lot at school. "I don't want you hurt and you weren't there to stick up for yourself so… I helped." He pulled into my parking space and then turned to look at me. "I love you, Bella. If you want to announce to the whole school that you have a love bite on your neck, then that is absolutely fine, but Lauren Mallory has no right to say that… even if it is true."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

He grinned back, relieved that I hadn't yelled at him. Why he expected this, I didn't know. "Anytime." Then he looked up at the school. "Come on then. School. Fun."

"Fun," I agreed sarcastically. "Almost as fun as cliff diving," I scoffed.

Edward gave me a strange look. "Cliff diving? Why, did you want to go?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "No. It's scary."

But Edward barely heard me. "Hmm. I did promise I'd take you, didn't I?"

I could see what he was thinking in his face. "No. No, Edward, no. Promise me you won't make me do it."

He smirked at me. "School?" he repeated. I didn't fail to notice that he hadn't answered me.

"What happened?" Alice demanded the second I sat down in the form room.

"Morning to you too, Alice," I sighed.

"I'm serious, Bella. You have seen Edward, haven't you? If you haven't then he's run away or something. Again. Oh God. He always used to do this, but he hasn't done it since I left! Dad said he hadn't!" Alice was talking to herself now.

"Relax, Alice, it's fine," I told her. "Edward's in his own form room, perfectly fine."

"Did he come to your house?" Alice asked.

I nodded; that seemed the easiest thing to say. "We missed each other so I invited him back round."

"But what about the project?"

I shrugged. "Stuff the project."

Alice's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"Yes it so is. You and Edward are dating or something aren't you?"

"No!" I tried to hide my surprise when she made that presumption so quickly. "Of course not. We're just friends, Alice. Close friends," I added before she came out with the 'friends' stuff again. "Honest."

Alice stared at me for a long moment and then she sighed. "Fine. Friends. Close friends. Whatever, Bella."

Mrs Connell came in then, effectively ending all conversation with Alice. Well, she stopped talking to me, despite the fact that she had never shut up when Mrs Connell came in before. Did she not believe me? Was Edward right? I had always known that I wasn't a great liar, but surely I wasn't that bad?

"Alice?" I whispered. "Alice, if anything does happen, you'll be the first to know, I promise."

She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Really?" she said.

"Really," I promised. I felt, perhaps stupidly, that this was a promise I'd be able to keep. Thanks to Edward and I's lop-sided agreement that no one would find out about 'us', hopefully Alice would be the first to know.

And then she must have forgiven me because she looked at me with one eyebrow raised and said, "What are you wearing?"

I looked down at myself and grinned. Thanks to spending most of my time that morning kissing Edward, I hadn't had much time to go through my entire wardrobe, so I had settled on a blue camisole, identical to the one I had worn in bed the night before, and a pair of white leggings with a black skirt over that, with a pair of black dolly shoes. The camisole was scoop-necked and skimpy- much more revealing then anything I'd usually choose, so I presumed that Alice would be satisfied. Edward had been happy, so I had been too. I sighed, remembering his reaction… and then realised that Alice was waiting for an answer. "At least it's not sweats." I grinned at her and she grinned back.

Break seemed to take forever to arrive, but eventually it did. I packed my books up quickly and followed Alice out of the room. "…_so_ boring…" Alice was saying. I drifted along behind her, not really paying attention. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my waist and I was spun round. My eyes met a pair of emerald green orbs and I melted in my shoes before refocusing and, naturally, flushing bright red.

"Hello," Edward breathed, and I looked round to see that Alice had vanished.

"Hi." I turned back to Edward. "What did you want, _Cullen_?" I asked, grinning.

"To see you, of course, _Swan_," he replied, mirroring my grin.

"Alice will be wondering where I am and then she'll come and look for me," I hinted.

"Let her look," he murmured, brushing a strand of hair from my face. My cheeks coloured with a fresh blush and the skin tingled where he touched. He smirked slightly and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, looking around. The corridor was empty now, but I still had that feeling like someone was watching us. I tried to shake it off; paranoia was not a good trait in a person.

Edward didn't answer my question, just continued to pull me, fairly roughly, out of the door. My bag got jostled off my shoulder and fell down my arm; Edward didn't seem to notice.

"Edward," I whined, "where are we _going_?"

"Somewhere more private than the school corridor." His answer was no more helpful than if he hadn't answered at all. There was nowhere private in school grounds, was there? Eventually, we came to a big laurel bush that I had never paid any attention to before and Edward pushed aside some bushes to reveal an old bench. It had obviously been built years ago and then forgotten about when the laurels started to grow in front of it, completely hiding it from view. I was amazed that no one else had already found it; it would be the perfect place for a secret make-out session… oh. I realised why we were here at the same time as Edward pulled me close to him and attacked my mouth with his own.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I was aware of wondering how _Edward_ had actually found this place what with it being absolutely invisible, but things that I had been thinking about before his lips connected with mine were now somewhat trivial in comparison. I let my arm drop to my side and my bag fall to the floor. It hit the concrete with a dull thud and I reached my arm up around his neck, pulling myself closer. His arms came round my body and hugged me to him eagerly.

I knew that Alice would be wondering where I was but, at the moment, I couldn't care less. I melted into Edward's warm body, finding the hem of the bottom of his shirt and then running my hands up his stomach under his shirt until I got to his perfectly toned abs. I found his back and pressed my cold fingers against his warmth, smiling against his mouth when he shuddered under my touch. As if trying to get revenge, his hands trailed south instead, running down my leg until he was bending down and bringing me half down with him. He grabbed my calf and straightened back up, lifting my leg. Then, his hand trailed up the inside of my legging-clad leg, moving slowly and agonisingly. His hot touch reached the bottom of my skirt, but it didn't stop there. I broke the kiss, gasping for air, as his hand moved up again. The leggings had no effect on the burn that his skin left; it was as though they weren't there. His hand was right at the top of the inside of my thigh now, his mouth at my neck, kissing and sucking, gently so as not to leave another mark. I groaned automatically, and he moved his hand back down again, teasing. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull it back, but he held strong stroking the back of my knee. The one leg I was stood on shook, dangerously close to giving out, and my strength ebbed. I gave up on trying to get him to move his hand back, instead using my free hand to move his mouth back to mine. He did that willingly, dropping my leg to cup my face in both of his hands again.

"I love you," he breathed against my lips when we both broke away for breath.

"I love you too," I whispered back, knowing that it was the truth. It burnt inside of me and I said it with conviction; a sense of rightness.

The first bell rang then, telling us to get to lessons. I sighed and rested my forehead against Edward's. "I'll see you at lunch?" I asked quietly.

Edward hesitated and then said, "Detention, remember?"

"Oh." I felt insanely disappointed as I remembered that I wouldn't be able to see Edward again until after school. I had barely made it through the morning, let alone the rest of the day.

"I have a plan," he told me in a whisper. "Get away from Alice and meet me here again this afternoon."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "But we have lessons this…" I started to say.

"I know." He winked at me

"You want me to skive?" I wondered sceptically. I knew without a doubt that I would do anything for Edward, even skive, but this seemed a bit drastic. My gut clenched, a painful reminder of the few hours of separation ahead of us and I sighed, knowing that even skiving would be worth it.

"No," Edward replied slowly.

"Then what?"

"You'll see." He winked again and kissed me once more. Then he hugged me tightly to his body and said, "I'll see you later."

Then he was gone. I stood in the bushes alone for a few minutes, wondering at Edward's mysteriousness, right up until the second bell went, telling me I was late. I never understood why we had two bells- I already knew I was late; I didn't need to be told. I grabbed my bag up off of the floor and set off to Trig, thanking the Lord that I wouldn't have to face Alice yet and make up some excuse.

Mr Varner looked up when I came in. "Miss Swan, you're late."

"I know, Sir, sorry, Sir," I said automatically. As soon as the words were out, I wished that I had argued or something so that I'd end up in detention with Edward. But, instead, I looked round the classroom for somewhere to sit like the coward I was. While I scanned the empty seats and who was sat in the seat next to them, I caught sight of a pair of greeny blue eyes motioning for me to take the seat next to him.

I obliged, walking to the back and dumping my bag on the desk next to Mason's. "Hey," I greeted unenthusiastically.

Mason raised his eyebrows. "Someone's in a bad mood," he noted.

"Humph," I muttered, tipping my pencil case and books on to my desk.

"Is this anything to do with the separation thing?" His voice was mocking.

I hesitated. "Actually, Edward and I aren't bothering with that," I confessed.

"You're not?" Now Mason was surprised.

"No. It's pointless." I shrugged.

"Oh," Mason said. There was silence for a moment and then he said, "Alice was looking for you at break. Where were you?"

I bit my lip. Why had I sat here? "None of your business," I snapped.

Mason snickered. "I see," he said slowly. "If I guess right, will you tell me?"

I didn't answer.

"You were… setting fire to the labs?" he suggested, laughing.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, I know you'd never do that." Mason thought for a moment and then his tone turned speculative. "Were you with Edward? I couldn't find him either…"

I gritted my teeth but tried to look indifferent as I again gave him no reply.

"That's it, isn't it?" he gasped. "You were with Cullen?"

"So what if I was?" I argued, turning to look at him.

"Woah, what were you doing?!" Mason asked, his eyes wide. "Were you really with Edward?"

I sighed and gave in. "Yes."

"Hmm…" Mason speculated for a moment and then his eyes lit up. "Were you making out behind the bike sheds?"

"No!" I exclaimed. It was the truth; we hadn't made out behind the _bike sheds_…

Mason opened his mouth to argue, but Mr Varner interrupted. "Stop talking at the back!" he yelled. And when Mr Varner yelled, no one argued.

So Mason shut up, but every time I glanced at him, he looked strangely smug; like he knew I was lying. Well, let him think that, I thought, it's not like anyone would believe him.

I spent the rest of the lesson thinking of things to tell Alice. I would rather have told her that I was attempting to set the labs on fire then that I was making out with her brother. Besides, Edward and I had an agreement. Thinking of agreements, I wondered what Edward's plans were for this afternoon… and quickly stopped that thought before it could get any further. Edward had been known to let me down before.

Unlike break, lunch came too fast. I packed my books up in silence and, to my surprise, so did Mason; he still had that smug look on his face. Unfortunately, he didn't keep it up on the way to the cafeteria.

"So you and Edward, huh?" he asked annoyingly.

I sighed, exasperated. "I told you that's not true."

Mason smirked. "You better leave the lying to your boyfriend, Swan," he chuckled.

"I'm not lying!" I insisted, though I knew it was useless.

"Sure, sure," he replied, but then he clapped me on the back. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

I rolled my eyes as we joined the line outside the cafeteria; he was trying to get me to admit it and, to be quite frank, I wasn't going to.

"You sitting in Edward's seat again?" Mason asked then, and I was grateful for the subject change.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"I suppose you don't have to ask him now you're an item," Mason mused.

"Will you can it?!" I cried.

Mason laughed but had the decency to pretend to zip his mouth. He clapped me on the shoulder. "Chill, Bella. I was kidding around." He lowered his voice then. "Though we both know I'm right."

I ground my teeth together, trying to avoid lying. I decided that silence was the best way to deal with this and then Edward could invent some convincing lie and Mason couldn't use me as proof. Edward, sigh. Every time I thought just his name now I got a warm fuzzy feeling inside and my knees turned to jelly- this was getting out of hand, really it was.

I sighed as I grabbed a tray and joined the line, and then I had an idea. I took a peanut butter sandwich and dumped it on my tray as well as the pot of salad I had picked up for my lunch, remembering what Edward had said about escaping Alice this afternoon. Did that mean he intended to see me again? Well, I would have some lunch for him anyway.

I paid the cashier and then turned apprehensively, still dreading facing Alice. I hoped, maybe somewhat stupidly, that Alice would be too absorbed by Jasper to pay me any attention. Of course, even Jasper couldn't hold her attention from my unexplained disappearance.

"Where were you earlier?" she demanded the moment I sat down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending not to know.

"You know what I mean! After English Lit, where did you go? I couldn't find you anywhere!" Alice wailed.

"I left my book in English, Al," I lied smoothly, for once. "I went back to get it."

"And then? It doesn't take all of break to get a book," Alice said accusingly.

I already had an answer for that as well. "I came to the cafeteria to buy a cereal bar and then I went to my locker. I didn't know you were looking for me, Alice, I'm sorry."

Alice pouted, like she didn't believe me but had no more ammunition, and then turned back to Jasper.

I nibbled at the edge of a piece of cucumber and then felt eyes on me. I threw a sideways glance at Mason. "What _now_?" I wondered, exasperated.

He tilted his head toward the peanut butter sandwich in front of me. "You don't have any lessons with him this afternoon," he pointed out. "And neither do I."

"I know," I snapped.

Mason looked confused.

I rolled my eyes. "I can buy a peanut butter sandwich if I want to, can't I?"

He shrugged and I sighed heavily, grabbing my bag up and dumping the sandwich and salad inside it. "I'll see you later," I said to Alice, fed up with the scrutiny from both her and Mason. "I'm going to the library."

I found a small desk toward the back of the library and pulled out some of my books, intending to do homework. I turned over to a blank sheet and got the textbook out so that I could answer the questions; I was falling behind with my homework now and this would be the perfect catch-up session; I had a free period after lunch.

I had almost forgotten about Edward's surprise for this afternoon after a long and boring, but productive, hour. But then the bell rang again, a tone out from what it usually was. My brow furrowed in confusion, but then I heard the librarian shouting, "Everyone stay calm and silent and evacuate the building immediately."

The fire bell. I frowned. I didn't know, but at the same time I did. I had no idea that he had anything to do with it, but at the same time, I knew it in my gut.

I groaned out loud as I headed for the exit. "Edward." He had set the fire bell off. What. A. Moron.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OMC!! Do you have any IDEA how apt that is? I wrote this ages ago with the intention of posting today and then today (at school) we have a fire drill!!!! Unbelievable.**

**Wow guys I'm so totally sorry for the huge week between updates :S Loads of you were asking if the story's finished now, but don't worry, there's still loads more to come! :D Now, I know what you're going to say: if you've had this written for ages, why didn't you post sooner? See, I had the teeniest tiniest problem called WRITER'S BLOCK which is the most annoying thing in the world and, while I did already have this written, I was thinking ahead in the story and there's an aspect to consider (I can't tell you what- spoilers) that involved this chapter and possibly putting in some majorly important foreshadowing. But don't analyse the chapter because I chose not to put it in, in the end, so yeah. Actually, you can probably tell that I had some trouble because (upon reading it through) I don't think that this chapter is up to my usual standard… it doesn't flow as well as usual :S hmm…**

**And now some more bad news. A Million More Mistakes got plagiarised AGAIN and this time, it was proper plagiarism. Last time wasn't so bad because it was just the same storyline with a few paragraphs here and there copied word-for-word. This time, the whole story was properly copied identically, but the names were changed to Harry Potter peeps. Not only is this offensive to me as a writer, but Edward=Ron??? I don't think so. Anyways, jokes aside, and to be quite frank, I am seriously annoyed. You have no idea how close I came to just going 'stuff it' and deleting my account and the stories with it. I spend so much time writing this rubbish and this is what I get? It's not fair at all. But then I realised that, not only would I probably tracked down and shot if I took this story down at it's best point, I shouldn't have to stop doing what I love doing because there are some people who can't be imaginative enough to think up their own story! I am beyond politeness now and if this happens again, I will send the offender a PM with so many profanities and death threats in it, they will change their identity and move to Timbuktu. Or I will report them straight out without the niceties. However, I have spoken to 'HarryPotterFan4Lyf' (yes, I'm putting the name up b/c this time I don't mind if you send evil reviews until she takes it down) and she has told me that her best friend got her to post it (claiming to have written it herself) as she didn't have an account. She has also put up an AN telling her readers what has happened and has promised to take it down ASAP. I'm not sure if she has yet. Sorry about the rant again, but I honestly cannot say how annoying this is- anyone else who writes will probably understand. If you're thinking of plagiarising/ are plagiarising, DON'T. It is not nice.**

**But, on a brighter note, thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!!! I'm am seriously so, so happy that you guys were happy with the 'getting together' chapter :D AND we've beat the review total for AMMM by miles- - over 3,500 now with more than 100 reviews per chapter since chapter 16-ish. I really, really appreciate it- thanks so much.**

**AND AND AND… my Dad is in the Territorial Army and he knows a guy called EDWARD CULLEN!!!! How awesome is that?!?!?!?! I've decided that I'm going to marry him just so that I can be Mrs Edward Cullen even though he's probably thirty years older than me or something XD**

**And have you heard that the Host is being made into a movie??? (Thanks Danielle XD) How cool is that?!?! Also, the NM soundtrack listing has been released on SM's website- check it out. I haven't heard of many of the bands, but I'm getting it anyways and hoping that I'll be introduced to some good music :D**

**Next update will be Sunday I think, the day before Monday when Paramore's new album comes out AND I go to the Hey Monday concert!!!!! Needless to say, I am insanely excited about both of these things and have already pre-ordered the CD! :D Excitement!!!! :D**

**Anywho… I hope you liked the chapter and haven't died of boredom because of this AN. If you want revenge you can send me a particularly boring review/ PM about the smell of your Dad's feet… whatever makes you happy, you know? And you also know what makes me happy ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	34. Chapter 33: Rules for Lovesick Teenagers

**A/N: I know! Ohmigosh an update!!! :D Yeah, so I'm not dead after all.... I leave my rambling for the bottom so, for now, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Playlist (there's loads this time)- **_**Looking Up**_** by **_**Paramore**_**, **_**Feeling Sorry**_** by **_**Paramore**_**, **_**How You Love Me Now**_** by **_**Hey Monday**_**, **_**Uptown, Get Around**_** by **_**Stereo Skyline**_**, **_**This Is What Living Really Feels Like**_** by **_**Out of Sight**_**, **_**Think of You Later (Empty Room)**_** by **_**Every Avenue**_

**Previously…**

_I had almost forgotten about Edward's surprise for this afternoon after a long and boring, but productive, hour. But then the bell rang again, a tone out from what it usually was. My brow furrowed in confusion, but then I heard the librarian shouting, "Everyone stay calm and silent and evacuate the building immediately."_

_The fire bell. I frowned. I didn't know, but at the same time I did. I had no idea that he had anything to do with it, but at the same time, I knew it in my gut._

_I groaned out loud as I headed for the exit. "Edward." He had set the fire bell off. What. A. Moron._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 33- Rules for Lovesick Teenagers**

**Bella POV**

I followed everyone else outside of the school, glancing at the bush as I walked past it. Sure enough, I saw the slight movement of white underneath it, the same colour as Edward's trainers. Well, he had screwed things up for himself. If he thought for one second that I was going to sneak away from my group to go and make-out with him again… argh! It was so tempting but so wrong! He had _set off the fire bell to be with me_!!! Could he do anything worse… or more romantic? Actually, I could think of plenty more romantic things but still…

I determinedly marched past the bush and round the back of the school where I found my place in the line behind Jessica Stanley. It was then that I saw Mason watching me from his line beside mine. He caught my eye and mouthed "where's Cullen?"

I shrugged and he frowned in response. I dug around in my bag and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. I scribbled on the note: _Are you gonna see him this afternoon? B_

I checked that the teachers weren't watching before leaning across and handing Mason the note. We both looked up as their tutor called Edward's name.

"Edward Cullen?" she repeated when he didn't answer.

"Uh… yes Miss," Mason replied on his behalf. The teacher glanced up, but marked him in on the register and carried on roll call.

Mason rolled his eyes and grabbed a pen from his pocket before writing a reply to my note and passing it back. _I'm gonna track him down on the way back to the classroom, yeah; he owes me now. M_

I pulled out the peanut butter sandwich now along with another note of paper. On the new paper, I wrote a note to Edward: _Nice try. Sorry, but I don't stoop that low; skiving would have been better ;) See you after school. B xxx_

I stuck the note in the packaging and chucked it to Mason. We were dismissed then and told to go back to lessons and Mason came over. "I'm presuming you want me to pass this on to your boyfriend?"

"Please," I said, not bothering to contradict him.

Mason ran a hand through his hair and I ducked my head, hiding a smile; had Mason got the habit off of Edward or had it been the other way round?

"Hope it won't take me long to track him down," Mason said, his brow furrowing.

I gestured to the bush, where Edward's shoe was more visible now, and I could see his strange shade of hair as he peeked through the bushes, wondering why I wasn't coming, no doubt. "Try over there."

Mason looked to where I pointed. "Why don't you deliver your message yourself then?"

I shrugged. "He doesn't deserve it."

Mason narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Just do it," I told him, unwilling to explain. "Please," I added then, realising that I sounded rude.

Mason sighed. "Okay. But if he gets mad, I'm blaming you."

"Oh, don't worry," I said, my tone impressively flippant, "I'm counting on that. See you round."

Mason raised a hand in a wave and walked off toward the bush. I rolled my eyes, shook my head and headed back to the library, though I knew that I wouldn't be getting much homework done now; I'd be too busy fantasising about what I had just missed out on by being so stupidly stubborn…

**Edward POV**

Where the hell was she? I tried unsuccessfully to look through a gap in the leaves of the hedge, but I couldn't see anything.

"Ugh!" I groaned out loud, when I heard footsteps approaching. I stepped backwards, cautious, in case it was a teacher, and then Mason pushed the bushes aside and stepped in, grinning cockily.

"What the hell?" I asked. "Why are _you_ here?"

Mason's grin got bigger, more satisfied. "Your girlfriend sent me with a message," he replied easily.

I scowled; this meant that Bella wasn't coming. Damn it. "What's the message?"

"Dunno." He chucked me a sandwich and I caught it. Not bothering to read the label, I cracked it open and a piece of paper fluttered out, floating to the ground. I bent down to pick it up, but Mason was faster. He unfolded it slowly.

"Mason, don't…" I said, sounding like a whiny kid. I fidgeted, pretty sure that whatever was in that note Bella wouldn't want him to read. Or, at least, _hoping_ that she'd written something that she wouldn't want Mason to read… or anyone else apart from me.

Mason skimmed her handwriting and then laughed.

"What?" I demanded. "What's it say?"

He laughed once again and then read it out. "'Nice try, but I don't stoop that low; skiving would have been better. See you after school. B' _And_ there's kisses. Three of them."

"Gimme that." I whacked him over the head with one hand and grabbed the note with the other. Sure enough, under the words were three little kisses. I couldn't stop myself from grinning like a lovesick teenager… Right. Of course. I _was_ a lovesick teenager.

Mason raised an eyebrow at me. "You're whacked, man," he observed. "Completely whacked."

I knew I couldn't deny it so I rolled my eyes. "You think I don't know that?"

Mason shrugged. "So you confess?"

I deliberated for a moment. "Perhaps… but you breathe a word of this and I promise you'll be begging for mercy very shortly after the words leave your mouth."

Mason laughed at my threat. "I don't know about that, Cullen, but I'll keep shut. Swan's a pretty girl, you know? I wouldn't want her to get hurt…"

I glared at him. "As if, Mason. I'm not gonna hurt her."

Mason was serious now. "I know," he said. "I won't say anything, I promise."

I stared him down for a moment to make sure that he wasn't joking and then sighed. "Okay, I believe you. Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure there's no PDA in my presence…" he said suggestively.

I whacked him over the back of the head again. "Come on. We'll be late back to class."

"Wow, she really has softened you up, hasn't she?"

I shot him a glance. "One more word from you and you won't walk straight for a month."

Mason laughed.

***

"I cannot _believe_ you!" Bella exclaimed as we walked back to my Volvo later that afternoon, hand in hand.

I pouted, probably looking like a small, defiant child. "But I wanted to see you!" I definitely sounded like one.

"But setting the fire bell off?" she demanded in a hushed tone, scared to get me into trouble. She didn't need to worry about that; it wasn't even me that had done it. Flash a bit of cash at a fourteen-year-old and they'd do anything.

"Are you not proud of my totally original plan?" I pretended to have been offended.

Bella scowled adorably. "No."

"I'm sorry," I apologised. "Really, I am, but I missed you."

She softened at that. "I know. I missed you too, but I didn't do anything that could get me expelled."

"Would Mr H expel me for that?" I asked jokingly though I knew that he would. I remembered the threat Mr Hudson had given me when I had thrown that brick through Mrs Connell's window and yelled profanities at Bella. Both had seemed perfectly justifiable at the time, and so the threat had been weightless, but now I had changed. I knew that Mrs Connell didn't deserve the brick through the window and I definitely knew that Bella was far past deserving even a tenth of what I had given her. The threat now seemed terrifying. The thought of expulsion hadn't deterred me until now, but, then again, never before had I had a reason to want to stay in the school. They could have kicked me out if they'd have wanted to before, but I wouldn't have minded. The only things that had kept me here had been my friends, and I'd keep in contact with Mason and Jasper, even if no one else. But now… the thought of being further than a few classrooms away from Bella made me ache. Made me yearn to be next to her with such desperation that it was impossible.

I squeezed her hand tight inside mine just as we rounded the corner and I had to drop it so that Alice, who was stood waiting for us by the car, wouldn't see. I was almost tempted to stand on the roof of my car and announce my feelings for Bella to everyone, but just the thought of the blackmail Alice could do with that information had me backtracking. Of course, I knew she never would, but I wasn't even going to give her the possibility.

Alice surprised me by scowling at the both of us when we got to the car, but remaining silent.

I went to open the passenger door for Bella but stopped short, catching sight of the slight shake of the head she gave me, gesturing to Alice. I pursed my lips and let her get in the back next to my sister, though I wanted her next to me, within my sight, at all times. I wanted to hold her hand on the gearstick and stroke her palm softly, secretly, but Alice made that an impossibility. Damn Alice.

The girls were both silent as I drove in the direction of our house to drop Alice off before we could get back to Bella's. That got me wondering how on Earth she had been getting to school without a lift. Carlisle usually left for work before us and Esme didn't have a car, what with working from home, so Alice had no way of getting here. But, the answer came to me in the form of a wave from Jasper. I glanced over my shoulder to see Alice beam at him through the window and timidly wave back. Timid? Alice, timid? Well, that was weird. She must really like Jasper.

I felt a little uncomfortable at the thought of my sister and one of my best friends being together as an item, but more of me was relieved that Alice hadn't been scarred for life by that James guy she had told me hardly anything about. But I had gotten enough; he had hurt her. I knew that he was why she had come back. I knew that he wasn't the only factor, but the deciding one. I knew that Alice had had the toughest time ever at boarding school, not fitting in, but not coming back because she was worried about upsetting Esme by arguing with me. And, in both her eyes and mine, that was something that could never be fixed now; the grudge was rooted too deep now. I knew that I was wrong to do this and it hurt. I should have been Alice's protector, I should have been there for her to beat the crap out of James when he hurt her. I should have been there for her ready to bury the girls that bitched about her. I should have been there to tell her that everything was okay and that I forgave her, because of course I forgave her even before I knew that she hadn't done it. She was my sister and I loved her. I was just blind to that fact four years ago, when it mattered.

Something occurred to me then, that hadn't occurred to me before, when Alice had first started here. Alice hadn't befriended Bella to get back at me. She hadn't befriended Bella because she looked nice. She had befriended her because no one else had. Alice had been drawn to Bella by her strange sixth sense and also because she was alone. Alice knew more than anyone how that felt and she was so kind that she didn't want it for anyone. That was why she hated the monster I had become; because I had exiled Bella, I had forced her into that aloneness. But she couldn't hate me as much as I did, because it had ruined my life. But I was getting rid of it now. I was going to change. I vowed to myself then that I would change back to who I was before I revolted myself. Bella had brought this change in me and I had started it with her, but I knew just who had to come next. Alice. I just didn't know how to earn her trust back. As we had both said, sorry was just a word and one word wasn't enough.

Eventually, the silent car pulled up outside our home. I waited for Alice to get out, almost impatient to be alone with Bella again.

"Aren't you guys coming in with me?" she asked after a beat.

"Um…" Bella said uncertainly. Why did she always feel the need to answer questions directed at the both of us? I peered over my shoulder to see that she was going to cave if Alice pleaded, even though she probably wanted to be alone with me as much as I wanted to be alone with her.

I quickly took over. "No. We have to work on that stupid essay." I worked hard to keep the right level of irritation in my voice. Obviously, we wouldn't be working on the essay, but that was the only pretence really; I didn't need to pretend to be annoyed that we had to do the essay. Though I supposed it was the least I could give back to old Marshall for him getting me to know Bella when I otherwise wouldn't.

"Oh," Alice said, for once not taking it further. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella," she said and then opened the door. Bella and I sat as still as statues as Alice walked up the path and then let herself into the house. Then I started the engine and drove round the corner, having to use all of my self-control to drive out of Alice's eyesight before slamming down on the breaks and throwing my door open in the same movement. I wrenched Bella's door open and she caught on quickly, grabbing the top of my shirt and pulling me into the back as well, attaching her lips to mine. God, I would _never_ be able to get enough of her.

"Why did you not listen to me earlier?" I whispered when we broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Edward, you set off the fire bell," she sighed, knotting her fingers in my hair.

"Only so that I could see you," I whined, "and you didn't even come! Think of what we could have been doing instead of being registered."

Bella rolled her eyes. "But then they would have seen that I was missing."

"They saw that I was missing," I pointed out.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Mason answered your name and you know it," she accused. I opened my mouth to argue but she spoke before I could. "Don't try to deny it, Edward, I saw."

I didn't have an answer for that. I was about to kiss her again when I noticed that she was biting her lip. "What?" I asked, concerned, and I slid more into the car so that I could shut the door and sit beside her to talk rather than being right in her face.

She hesitated. "Mason… kinda guessed… about us," she told me in a whisper, as though waiting for a reprimand.

I shrugged. "Mason won't tell. He's a good guy really."

Bella nodded thoughtfully, twirling a strand of hair with her finger. I watched her, also thoughtful, and then I leant in and kissed her again. This kiss didn't hold the desperation and urgency of the previous one, but was building and intense and full of passion instead. I curled my arm round her delicate waist, hugging her curves against my body as my lips moved gently, meaningfully, with hers. I pulled away before the kiss could intensify and lose the meaning I had been going for when I had initiated it, and whispered, "Bella. I don't care what Mason thinks. I love you and that's all that matters."

Her brow furrowed and she pulled her face away from mine, despite my hand holding her there by the back of her neck. "But…" She sounded confused.

I waited for her to continue.

"But you said that you didn't want to tell anyone…" she trailed off again, though, this time, I had the gist of what she was trying to say.

I looked away from her gaze, ashamed. I sensed that, though she trusted me, she felt that the trust wasn't justified; that my words couldn't be trusted. And I understood that; why would I deny our relationship if I was as in love with her as I said? I wanted to tell her why I felt the way I did, why I was so scared, but I couldn't force the words past my lips. So I settled for saying, "I'm sorry."

There was a pause and then Bella smiled shyly at me. "Can I drive?" she asked unexpectedly.

I laughed once. "No," I replied teasingly. "I quite like living, to be honest. And my car does too."

She scowled and poked her tongue out at me and then an idea hit me like a battering ram. A way to earn her trust. I opened the door and climbed out, getting back in the drivers' seat.

I had just started the engine when I heard Bella say, "Wait."

A moment later, she climbed into the passenger seat and put her hand over mine on the gearstick. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I would justify her trust somehow. I would earn it. I just hoped that the tentative plans that were forming in my head wouldn't destroy the little trust she already had in me…

**Bella POV**

"What are you kids doing this evening then?" Charlie asked over dinner.

"Nothi…" I started to say, but Edward interrupted me.

"We're going to the beach," he told my Dad.

I looked at him, confused, but he didn't meet my eye. Oh no. What was he planning _now_?

Charlie nodded and looked at me. I was surprised to see that he looked embarrassed, and that made me blush as well. He cleared his throat and Edward looked up as well.

"Now," Charlie started, "I am fully aware that the circumstances between you two are different then they were a few weeks ago…"

I coughed in surprise, choking on my mouthful of spaghetti. Charlie rolled his eyes and thumped me on the back while Edward averted his gaze, but I could see the shake of laughter in his shoulders.

Charlie waited for me to finish spluttering and have a drink before explaining himself. "Honestly, Bella," he sighed, "friends wouldn't go out at one o'clock in the morning to smuggle each other back again."

"You knew that?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me again. "How else would Edward end up here in your bed at two a.m.?"

I blushed again; really, that was obvious.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Charlie sighed. He looked directly at Edward. "The same rules still apply."

My brow furrowed as _Edward's_ cheeks began to heat up. "Rules?"

I regretted asking almost instantly.

"No sex in the house, Bella," Charlie said bluntly.

Being me, I had just taken my last mouthful of spaghetti and Charlie's no-beating-round-the-bush comment had me choking again, my face probably impossibly red.

Edward's hand was the one on my back this time, a lot more gentle than my father's. I stared at Charlie, absolutely mortified, and he smirked at my expression. I was just about ready to stand up and stick duct tape over his mouth. I could understand him wanting to have the 'sex talk' with me now that Edward and I were together (and we had obviously not done this subtly enough) but over dinner _with_ Edward? No. No way. That was just… I shuddered.

Eager to leave the table, I claimed that I was no longer hungry and dumped my clean plate in the sink, gesturing over my father's head for Edward to come too. He hid a smile and excused himself, perfectly polite as always and then followed me upstairs.

When we were alone in my bedroom, I turned to him, my face still hot. "I am _so sorry_ about that," I apologised. "I…" I trailed off, not sure what to say.

Edward smiled and closed the small distance between us, cupping my face in his hands. They felt cold in comparison. "You are adorable when you're embarrassed," he told me, laughter in his tone.

I glared at him. "We're going back to your house tomorrow," I told him.

"What, because my parents haven't banned sex?"

My eyes widened as I realised what it sounded like I was implying. "No!" I shrieked, probably too loudly. "No! Because your parents aren't…" I waved my hands in circles as I searched for the right word.

Edward laughed. "I was joking, Bella," he told me and then his hands caught the back of my neck and his mouth came down on mine. I sighed into his mouth and tangled my fingers in his hair, standing on the ends of my toes so that I could take control. His hands came round my waist and lifted me up, not breaking the kiss as he carried me to the bed. He lay me down, continuing to kiss me, but I didn't want to be underneath him. I squirmed and wriggled until I was on top of him, the dominant one. I broke away, gasping for breath, and straddled his waist. He watched me, amused, as I lay against him, kissing him again. I ran my hands down his muscular arms, shivering at the feeling, until they came to rest at his waist. I stroked the skin there and then slipped my index finger under the waistband of his boxers, rubbing the skin at the very top of his thigh instead. He groaned and pushed me away slightly so that he could talk. "Are you so determined to get me shot that you'll force me to break the rules Bella?" he asked. "Because, so help me, I will."

I giggled, the sound slightly hysterical and breathless, and kissed his jaw fleetingly. "I don't want to get you shot," I told him truthfully. "Where would I be without my _gorgeous_ husband?" I teased then, stroking his face.

His expression turned thoughtful then, and his eyes were unfocused.

I slid off of his lap and lay next to him, twining the fingers of our right hands together and running my other hand up and down his side. "What are you thinking about?" I whispered.

"I was just thinking…" he trailed off.

I shuffled up to look at his face. It was cautious. "What?" I questioned again.

"Just…" He sighed and rolled on to his side so that he could see into my eyes. What they were expressing now, I didn't know, but he must have seen something there because he kissed me again, and then whispered, "I'll never be able to get enough of doing that."

I smiled and said, "Same here, but you're changing the subject."

He smiled back, seemingly unable to help it. "I was just thinking about the future. That's all."

I tucked my head back into his arm again. "Do you think you'll have a good future?" I asked quietly, also thinking about times yet to come. Would I be a part of his future? I knew, without a doubt, that I wanted him to be a part of _my_ future.

He hesitated. "If you're with me, then I'll have an incredible future," he replied. He looked down at me. "As long as you're here, I'll be happy." He grinned.

"So…" Now it was my turn to hesitate. "When the project's over… we will stay together, won't we? You will still… want me?"

"Bella. I'll always want you. As long as _you_ want _me_, I'll be where you are."

"You'll be stuck to my side forever," I warned. My tone was light, but only on the surface.

"Great, I'll go and get the super-glue," Edward joked.

I laughed, and then I remembered what he had said at dinner. "Why did you tell Charlie that we're going to the beach?"

"Because we are," he told me. He stood, as though my question had reminded him, and held out a hand for me. I took it uncertainly and let him help me up.

He let go of my hand when I was stood and started rummaging through my drawers. I watched, confused as he pulled out a towel and two hoodies, shoving one of them at me and telling me to put it on.

I did as I was told and, by the time the hoodie was over my head, he had tipped the books out of my school bag and had shoved the towel inside. He slung it over his back and pulled on a pair of trainers. I grabbed mine off of the floor and put them on as well.

Edward smiled at me then and took my hand back before leading me downstairs. Charlie was washing the plates up. Usually that was my job, but I didn't feel bad about him doing it tonight; he owed me that much.

"You heading out?" he asked, noticing the bag and shoes. His quick eyes didn't miss the opportunity to glance down and note our linked hands either.

"Yeah," I said. "We'll be back…" I trailed off, realising that I didn't even know where we were going let alone how long we'd be.

"Don't worry, Bells," Dad said before Edward could give him a time. "No curfew tonight. Just make sure you're back in time to get some _sleep_" – he emphasised the verb and I blushed again – "before school and take a key so I don't have to get up to let you in."

"Really?" I was surprised. I _always_ had a curfew.

Charlie grinned at me. "You're a big girl now, Bells. I think I can compromise." Then he looked at Edward. "Look after her, right?"

"I will," he promised and Charlie nodded; I knew he didn't doubt him. No one could when he spoke with that much conviction.

"We're going back to the Cullens tomorrow, Dad," I told him, though Edward and I hadn't actually agreed that yet.

"Oh, right. Well, I probably won't see you before I set off for work then. Make sure you come and visit, before the project ends, right?" Charlie said.

"Sure, Dad," I answered before Edward could get any stupid remark out. "Bye." And I dragged Edward out of the door.

"Eager to be gone, are we?" Edward teased as we walked to his car.

"I'm not risking _that_ again." I shuddered at the memory.

Just as Edward unlocked his precious Volvo, Charlie opened the front door and light spilled out into the already dark night. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah Dad?" I called back.

"Be safe!" he shouted, and then shut the door again.

Edward barked out a laugh and I flushed a million different shades of red as I got in the car as Edward held the door open for me and I got in the passenger side. He was still laughing when he climbed into the drivers seat. "I like your Dad," he told me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lol much? XD I'm so glad that you guys like Mason 'cos I love him and I think he's gonna crop up quite a lot… :D Oh and PDA stands for Public Display of Affection, for those of you who don't know**

**Well, as you can probably guess, I have an awful lot to say today and I anticipate another really long AN. I'll start with what you guys are surely most bothered with:**

**The update issue… :S yes, I'm still alive and I haven't been abducted by aliens/ fallen of the Earth's surface/ had my computer blown up by bad vampires/ finally managed to seduce Edward Cullen… though that would be fun. I am so sorry about the insanely long time since the last update, especially to those of you who I know check your inboxes everyday and stuff for another chapter. Believe me, I am more frustrated than you guys are that I couldn't update. But, as I've told those of you that have PM'd me, I have had the most irritating writers block in the world. I honestly just could not write a word. Everyday I'd sit down knowing exactly what I wanted to write but not quite being able to do it. And then, last night (at like ten o'clock) I just started writing and kept going. And I woke up this morning and could still write! So I'm hoping that this means that I have overcome this writers block and will be able to get back on top of things. Thanks to school and most of my coursework being due in in the next few weeks, I won't be able to do every two day updates or daily updates, but hopefully there won't be more than four days or so between updates. Yes, I am totally aware that writers block sounds like the crappiest excuse since 'the dog ate my homework' but it is the complete truth. And those of you who also write will understand, I think.**

**Clothes and stuff: I have found an awesome site where you can get clothes and stuff so I am going to see what I can do about finding you guys visuals for the clothes our fave totally-not-fictional characters wear in this story :D I've already found the red dress and shoes that Bella wears in chapter 19/20. Link on my profile so if you feel like checking it out, please do! :D**

**Hey Monday concert: W-O-W. I can just say that they are FREAKING AWESOME live!!!!!! Wow, wow, wow. And in the words of Patrick Swayze (RIP) 'I had the time of my life' XD Haha that sounds so corny XD But honestly if you like them, go and see them- they ARE freakishly awesome. And their support bands are well worth checking out too. I'm thinking of posting links to some of their music on my profile. They are awesomely good. AND I'm going to see Kelly Clarkson in February! :D With my two good friends Hannah (Bafro) and Hannah (Mrs Cool-Cool-Cat) (LOL) who are also the only two friends of mine who read this crap so hi guys! :D**

**Paramore's new album: I got it the day it came out and it is, without a doubt, one of the best albums I've ever bought. Seriously amazing. Paramore are the best band ever and I'm so pissed off that I couldn't get tickets to go see them. What are your thoughts on the album then? Best tracks (in my opinion) are: The Only Exception, Looking Up, Feeling Sorry, Ignorance, Brick By Boring Brick, and Where The Lines Overlap. Oh and all of the others. Oh I don't know- they're all so good! Misguided Ghosts is the only one I'm not hugely keen on. I mean, I do love it (it's by Paramore- of course I love it XD) but it's not quite in the same league as all of the other songs. Although I know loads of people do like that song so there should be a few good debates here… XD It's the number one album in this country and I text in saying that it was the best album to ever be released and they read out my text :D Awesomeness :D**

**I think that's it… Oh, I'm going to post the next chapter of 'Victim of a Teenage Nobody' soon so please head over and check that out as well! :D**

**Hmm… anyone else noticed how surprisingly un-hyperactive and boring that AN was? Well, maybe not boring but I'm certainly not high on thin air like I usually am… how strange… XD The other day in the canteen at school a police officer was sat at a table next to ours and I was insanely hyper (it was the day of the Hey Monday concert) so my friend, Hannah, asked why I was so hyper so I replied REALLY loudly "Because I'm on weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed" and this police officer dude looked at me and I cracked up laughing. Doesn't help that a girl in my class last year got expelled for dealing illegal drugs… :S**

**Oh and I want to give a shout-out to two people: the anonymous reviewer 'Aiden' who said that he read all of Edward's monologue in chapter 31 and thinks I'm brainwashing him to like romance stories XD I don't think that's a bad thing at all XD Are there any other guys reading this? Just out of interest… okay, now I sound like a stalker XD And 'pen2paper93' for claiming that she and Mason are going to be married one day.... all I can say is that if my 'seduce Edward Cullen' plan fails, Mason is my back-up and I WROTE HIM!!! Haha LOL :D**

**Well, I told you this AN would be a whole mini-chapter of it's own… and it is. Sorry about that :S But, if it makes any difference, this chapter was actually 4,615 words long (not including the AN or the bit at the top) which is, without a doubt, the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**So… any fave parts or lines? Like Charlie embarrassing Bella? Lol, I had to put that in eventually XD Oh and feel free to guess where Edward's taking Bella though it's really not difficult ;)**

**I will update ASAP but it probably won't be for a few days. Although I think I can guarantee that it won't be a whole week this time… I hope.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	35. 34:CliffTop Dancing and Strawberry Ice

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Weightless **_**by **_**All Time Low**_

**Previously…**

_Just as Edward unlocked his precious Volvo, Charlie opened the front door and light spilled out into the already dark night. "Oh and Bella?"_

"_Yeah Dad?" I called back._

"_Be safe!" he shouted, and then shut the door again._

_Edward barked out a laugh and I flushed a million different shades of red as I got in the car as Edward held the door open for me and I got in the passenger side. He was still laughing when he climbed into the drivers seat. "I like your Dad," he told me._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 34- Cliff-Top Dancing and Strawberry Ice Cream**

**Bella POV**

"Where are we actually going anyway?" I asked when he had started the engine and had put the car in first gear.

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously.

I sighed. "That's _really_ annoying, you know."

He smirked. "I know."

As he drove, I opened the dashboard and pulled out the pile of CDs. I saw Edward glance at me warily out of the corner of his eye. There were a few bands I'd never heard of, the odd chart-topper whose hits everyone hummed around school, a couple of compilations and then there was one without a cover.

"What's this?" I asked.

Edward looked to see what I meant and his brow furrowed. "I don't know."

"Can I put it on?"

Edward shrugged so I cracked the CD out and slid it into the player, letting the first track play. The silence before the song started seemed intense for some reason I couldn't explain but that was forgotten when I heard the opening melody. The too-familiar piano solo brought back memories of rehearsal halls and Renee's delighted face at my accomplishments. It also brought back memories of the daunting lights and terrifying audience, and Renee's disappointment when I ran off the stage in tears. It was my solo song… well, duet really, but I had to sing by myself. It was the moment when I realised that I would never be a performer.

I skipped it quickly and Edward looked at me. The next track was similar – another piano melody but a different song – and I exhaled in relief. I hoped that Edward wouldn't notice the aversion I had to the first song, but, as usual, my hopes were ignored.

"Don't you know the first track?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I said indignantly. I knew I should have just said that I didn't know it and left it there, but I didn't. I don't know why not. "_I Believe My Heart _by _Duncan James and Keedie,_" I recited the name of the song, but didn't say anymore.

"Don't you like it?" Edward said. His tone gave nothing away about what he thought of my opinions, what he presumed they'd be.

I didn't answer immediately. "I used to… but that song… it reminds me of too much. I just…" I shook my head, unable to explain the intense sadness at disappointing everyone around me.

Edward didn't say anything, he just took my hand, and, for some reason, I felt that he understood. That he understood what it was like to fail someone you love completely.

Neither of us spoke again until Edward parked the car near to First Beach in La Push. He climbed out and came round to my side to open the door for me.

"Thanks," I muttered as he shut it again behind me. "Why are we here, Edward?" I asked impatiently.

He took my hand and looked deep into my eyes. "Now, don't freak out, okay?" he said.

That got me worried. "Why?"

He pointed ahead at the ground. I stared at it for a few moments, bewildered, before I realised what it was and why we were here. "Oh no, Edward," I groaned. "Please, _please_ no!"

He grinned and kissed me. "You'll be fine. It's fun, that's all." And then he pulled me toward the edge of the cliff.

"Edward, please," I whimpered as he knelt down and started to untie my trainers. "I really don't want to do this."

"You'll be fine, Bella," he said again. "I promise."

I let him lift my foot up and pull off my shoes and socks one at a time. He stroked the flat of my foot, tickling it, but I was too concerned to laugh. He seemed to sense my worry and he stood back up and took my shoulders into his hand.

"It will be okay, Bella," he told me, pulling my shoe off. "We'll go together. I'm a good swimmer so we'll be able to get out and you'll have fun, I promise."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's a hard promise to keep."

He took my hand and pulled me closer to the edge. I started to shake my head, trembling and terrified.

Edward kicked off his own shoes and then turned me to face him. He pulled me into a kiss that was too quick for my liking. When he pulled away he looked deep into my eyes and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I squeaked.

Edward stroked my cheek, leaving a burning trail. "Then jump," he said almost too quietly to be heard. Suddenly, I felt the overwhelming urge to do as he said. I walked to the edge of the cliff holding Edward's hand and dangled my leg over the edge. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins already, a huge contrast to the apprehension that had been overpowering a second ago. I brought my foot back and squeezed Edward's hand as I took a deep breath and shut my eyes before releasing it.

And then I flung myself off the cliff.

The wind whipped at my cheeks, fanning my hair out behind me, and I opened my eyes again, only for the wind to make them stream. Through the darkness I could just about make out the shape of the cliff a few feet away and the rough waves at the bottom that were getting closer. I shut my eyes again and took a deep breath just before I sliced through the cold water. Cold was an understatement because, honestly, I could have sworn that I had just dived into a melted snowdrift. A fierce snowdrift. The water came at me from every direction, pushing and pulling me and battering me against the bottom of the cliff. My head met the surface and I sucked in a breath, along with some salt water. It hit the back of my throat and burned it as I started to cough and splutter.

I was dragged under again and I flapped my arms and legs ineffectively as the current pulled me apart, like a game of tug of war. But then a pair of strong arms came around me and pulled me toward the surface.

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly when I could hear through the roar of rushing water in my head.

I tried to respond, but all I could do was splutter and choke water at him.

He hadn't lied when he had said that he was a good swimmer. I clutched myself to him as he swam parallel to the shore, easily holding me up. Black splotches shimmered in front of my eyes when I blinked, disorienting me a little, but my heart was pounding frantically and adrenaline ran through me.

We seemed to reach the shore in no time, Edward pushing me out of the harsh water first and then pulling himself out after me. I frowned when I heard a strange clicking noise; it was annoying.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly and then I realised that the clicking noise was my teeth.

I beamed at him, the fresh adrenaline making me feel close to high on some kind of drug; well, what I imagined it would feel like. "Let's go again!"

Edward chuckled lightly and came to my side. He took my hand in his. "Ugh, you're freezing!" he complained.

"No more so than you," I retaliated.

Edward tucked me into his side and rested his chin on my head. The waves lapped at the edge of the water, but they couldn't get us now. I huddled up in my soaked hoodie and shivered, intertwining my fingers with Edward's.

"Tell me something about yourself that I don't already know," Edward said.

"Um…" I thought for a moment. "I don't like nachos."

Edward looked at me. "Seriously? I thought everyone liked nachos. You know, you go to the cinema, you get nachos."

"I like the cheese sauce but I don't actually like the nachos," I confessed.

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Okay, your turn."

"Um…" Now he thought for a while. "I'm actually gay."

I blanched. "_What?!"_

Edward cracked up laughing. "Joking, Bella." He turned serious then. "I'm secretly terrified of whatever 'surprise' Mr Marshall's got lined up for us tomorrow."

I mock-shuddered. "Aren't we all? And about what he's going to say. Do you think we're the only ones? That broke the rules, I mean."

"I doubt it," Edward replied. "Do you think that Marshall actually will get us another surprise?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," I sighed and then I shivered again, beginning to really feel the cold. My teeth started chattering again and Edward's arm curled round me more protectively.

"Come on, we'll head back to the car," he said. "I've got some spare hoodies in the bag."

"Okay," I agreed, the thought of a warm, dry hoodie only slightly more appealing than sitting here with Edward all night. Maybe we could sit by his car all night instead.

We walked up the cliff in a comfortable silence, our hands still linked. Edward's thumb rubbed comforting circles into my palm and I leant into his side as we walked. I thought back to just twenty-four hours ago when I had been under the ridiculous misapprehension that Edward and I could never be more than friends. Or just two weeks ago when I had been dreading the start of this stupid project, dreading being with my enemy. And now here I was dreading the end. I doubted that Charlie would be as lenient about Edward staying over when it wasn't necessary and that thought brought me close to panic. I couldn't imagine trying to get to sleep without Edward there next to me now. Last night had pretty much proved that it wasn't possible and that scared me. Spending so much time with Edward had made me dependant on him, so much so that after just a few short weeks together, I couldn't bear the thought of being apart from him. I gripped his hand tighter, and pushed away thoughts of the end of the project. We'd cross that bridge when we got to it, even if it meant smuggling Edward through my window every night… just perhaps being a little more subtle about it than last night…

Eventually we got to his car. Edward pressed the button and the lights flashed once, making me squint at the brightness in the pitch black night.

A few minutes later, we were sat in his car, the air conditioning blasting hot air at us. I was much warmer even though now I was only wearing my underwear and one of the spare dry hoodies; Edward had conveniently 'forgotten' to grab me a spare pair of trousers or even shorts. Edward turned the music down to background level and shifted in his chair so that he was looking at me. The only light was that coming from the dashboard but it was enough to see him through the dark. I jumped slightly when his hand came to rest on my bare thigh, but relaxed again when he took my hand in his other.

"So… it was your turn?" he whispered, trying to continue our earlier conversation.

"Was it?" I asked innocently, putting off answering.

"Yes."

"Well… I _love_ strawberry ice cream…" I said lamely.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're such a girl, Bella."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Then what's your favourite ice cream flavour?"

To my surprise, he blushed. "I don't feel inclined to share that with you."

That made me even more curious. "You have to tell me now," I told him. "You have to feed my curiosity."

"Feed it, hey? With strawberry ice cream?"

"Tell me!" I whined.

"Nope."

I looked into his eyes and widened mine slightly going for the innocent look. "Please?"

Edward blanched. "Damn Bella," he muttered. He moved his face close to mine and his lips brushed mine when he whispered, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you make that face?" He kissed me then, but I wasn't having it.

I pulled away. "You're trying to distract me," I complained.

"Is it working?" he asked cheekily.

"No," I said, though I wasn't entirely sure. "What's your favourite ice cream flavour?" I thought for a second and then I made the face again and added, "Please?"

"Argh! You are going to be the death of me, you know that?" He sighed. "I like strawberry ice cream too," he admitted in a rush.

I couldn't help but smile.

"And now you're laughing at me," he said. "Great."

I tangled my fingers in his hair, giggling. "I'm not laughing at you. I think that's cute."

He scowled. "Cute?"

"You're not as scary as you think you are, you know," I told him.

He grabbed my chin in his hand. "Oh no?"

My breath caught in my throat. "Not at all."

"You really shouldn't have said that," he muttered. And then he was gone. Out of the car and vanished in less than a second. I waited nervously for him to open my door and pull me out and tickle me to death, or something along those lines, but nothing happened.

I sat there, my breathing gradually coming faster as I stared out into the dark night, straining my eyes to see some movement or something, but nothing happened. I waited, not letting him get to me. He'd come back in a second, I knew that. I waited. And waited. Minutes passed and I began to feel really edgy, as was probably Edward's intent. But then I heard something that turned my blood to ice.

A scream pierced the silent night, and it sounded just like Edward.

I grabbed the handle and twisted my hand desperately to open the door. After what felt like an eternity but could only have been a millisecond I managed to wrench the door open and leap out into the night. The cold air hit my bare legs with vengeance and I shivered.

"Edward?" I called. "Edward! Edward, this _isn't_ funny!" I could hear my voice rise in panic. "Edward, get back here, _now_!" Near-hysterical, now.

I looked around myself, desperate to see him somewhere, but there was no light and I couldn't see anything. I could only make out the edge of the cliff and… shit. My stomach dropped; the edge of the cliff.

I walked toward it and peered over the edge at the rough water. "Edward?" I called, my voice breaking. "Edward?!"

Suddenly something touched my arm. I screamed and jumped about a foot in the air, nearly falling off of the cliff, when I heard his voice. "Bella, I'm here."

I turned to see Edward with his arms wrapped firmly around me to stop me from falling. He pulled me away from the edge just as I started to cry. I hit his chest, hard, over and over again. "That. Wasn't. Funny. You. Absolute. Bastard," I gasped out between hysterical sobs.

"Hey, hey," Edward murmured against my neck as I shook in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever do that again," I whispered, before grabbing his chin and pulling his face to mine so that I could push my lips against his and kiss him fiercely. I pulled my lips away so I could breathe, "God, I hate you so much, Cullen," and go right back to kissing him.

"I'm sorry," Edward said when I eventually pulled away gasping for breath. "That was cruel."

"God, Edward, that was the fucking _definition_ of cruel," I moaned. "Ugh, take me home please."

"Just a second." He untangled himself from me and went to his car. He switched on the headlights and turned the music up. Edward was back at my side then and he took me in his arms so that he could lift me up and balance my feet precariously on his as he had last Sunday in my back garden. He moved round in slow circles and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said again. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I scoffed. "That was exactly your intention."

"Well… it was at the time, but I didn't expect you to nearly commit suicide…"

I hit him again, lightly this time. "Can we drop this please?"

"Gladly," he replied. We circled a few more times in silence. I listened to the melody that played from the stereo in his car, revelling in the feeling of his arms around me. I don't know how long we stood there like that for, but the music had definitely moved on a few tracks when it stuttered and the headlights flickered.

Edward abruptly stopped turning. "Oh no."

"What?" I asked as he lifted me gently off of his feet and put me back down on the ground before heading back to his car. The second I was alone again, I felt my half-nakedness and shivered unwillingly as the night air hit me. It must have been nearly midnight now. I shivered again and followed Edward back to his Volvo, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Damn!" Edward exclaimed as he twisted his key furiously. The engine spluttered a few times and stopped. He did it again with the same result while I shivered; the lack of air conditioning was not helping.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

To my surprise, he looked slightly embarrassed. "The… uh… the battery's flat."

"Well… can't you just re-charge it?" I wondered, knowing my knowledge of mechanics was limited.

He rolled his eyes. "No. You have to jump start it using another battery."

"Oh, is that it?"

Edward's brow furrowed at my words. "What do you mean?"

I grabbed my schoolbag from the foot-well and pulled my digital camera out of the pocket I always kept it in. "I think these have batteries in…" I muttered, pulling it open and tipping the AA batteries out. I was pretty proud of my quick inspiration but when I looked up I saw Edward stifling a laugh. "What?" I demanded.

"It has to be a battery from another car," he told me.

"Oh," I said, feeling pretty stupid. And then I realised what this meant. "_Oh_. How will we get home? Do we have to call a mechanic? That could get pretty pricey… wait, do you even have any cash on you?"

Edward laughed at me then. "You are so adorable."

I scowled. "Why is this a problem then, Mr quick-fix?"

"Because I have to call Emmett," he replied.

"Oh. It is pretty late… will he be annoyed?"

Edward shrugged and pulled his phone out to dial his brother's number. "Most likely he'll take the piss out of me for letting it get this way."

I smiled and then yawned as Edward put the phone to his ear. A glance at the clock set into the dashboard told me that it was late; past midnight.

Edward and I played our retarded version of the game 'rock, paper, scissors' again while we waited for Emmett to show. He hadn't seemed to mind coming out on the phone to Edward, but it wasn't a very long conversation and he had still managed to get in a few comments about Edward's lack of knowledge when it came to cars. I wondered what he'd think of my response to 'Bella, where would you find the engine in a car?' which would surely be something ridiculous. I mean, up until I was thirteen, I had believed that pedals in a car were like bicycle pedals, that the boot was the engine and vice versa, that cars would run on any liquid, and (most embarrassingly) that cars could literally trip over loose stones in the ground and that was why they should be avoided if possible. Then I had moved in with Charlie and he had told me what was what.

"I win," I said smugly as he fisted his hand in front of me and I spread mine flat.

"Paper cannot beat rock, Swan," Edward groaned. "We've had this discussion a gazillion times."

"In the normal game it can."

"Well, that's just stupid. That's like saying you can throw rocks at people with paper because if they hold the paper up the rock will magically bounce off it and be deterred. Besides, we're not playing the normal version, we're playing the fun version," he explained.

"From what I can gather," I said, "the 'fun' version is the same as the normal game but we have a debate every round so that you end up winning."

"Well, yeah because my rock is blue, see?" He held up his perfectly normally coloured fist and wiggled it in my face.

I cocked a brow, but played along. "So what does that mean?"

"It means that it has a laser gun built in and can penetrate your paper, turning it to dust _and then_ it blows that dust up." He nodded, backing up his statement.

"Oh, well, my paper's red." I lifted my hand. "And that means that it has a super-shield that can block any advances from a perverted laser gun trying to 'penetrate' the paper."

He raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear the innuendo leave my mouth. To be honest, so was I. But hey, what can I say? Sleep deprivation does that to people.

Edward lifted my hand and inspected it thoroughly. "Nope," he decided. "It looks perfectly normal to me; fully available for penetration and explosion." I blushed as he made shooting noises with his mouth and gently hit our hands together, miming an explosion.

"Real mature, Edward," I said.

He grinned at me, that beautiful crooked grin, and stopped killing my hand. "So… are you available for penetration and explosion, Miss Swan?"

I blushed furiously. Edward's grin became more pronounced and he leant in and kissed me softly. He climbed over so that he was straddling my lap as I had done to him earlier and his hand trailed down my back under my hoodie. I wondered briefly how his hand had gotten there in the first place, but then decided not to question it, instead wondering where his hand was heading. Suddenly his hand was gone from my skin and there was a quiet click before my seat started to recline until I was lying down on my back. I jumped in surprise as the seat clicked into place, but didn't pull away from the lip-lock we were in.

We were still lying there, Edward's hand dangerously close to where I was yearning for it to be, when headlights swept over the car. We leapt apart, Edward sliding lithely back into his own seat.

"Edward!" I hissed, gesturing madly to the reclined seat. "How do I get this back?"

"Relax," he murmured as he leant over and pulled the chair back up, his lips brushing my shoulder as he passed, making me shudder. "We weren't doing anything wrong, so don't act so guilty."

He slid out of the car then and I decided to follow, not particularly wanting to be alone. We went over to the car that had joined us and Emmett got out of the driver's side, not looking happy.

"This better be quick, Edward," he grumbled. "You're interrupting quality sex time with my Rosie."

I blushed, for the umpteenth time that evening, and Emmett saw me stood by Edward. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Well, hello, little sister. How's marriage treating you? I see that you two have discovered the perks to the physical side of it," he noted, gesturing to my lack of clothing and, naturally, causing my blush to run into another.

"Don't be a moron, Emmett," Edward sighed. "She jumped off a cliff and didn't have a spare pair of sweats."

"What?"

"Cliff diving." Edward pointed to the cliff. "It was fun but, really, I guess I should have thought ahead to do it during the day."

"Yeesh, no kidding, Eddie." Emmett rolled his eyes.

Edward gritted his teeth at the nickname. "Do you have the jump leads or what?"

Emmett laughed and went round to the boot of the car to get the jump leads… whatever they were.

"Eddie?" I asked cheekily, raising one eyebrow.

"Don't call me that if you plan on living through the night," he threatened.

I laughed. "You wouldn't be able to kill _me_, Eddie," I cooed.

"You're gonna regret that later," he promised.

I just smirked.

The boys made me sit in the car while they fiddled around with the batteries in the engines of the two cars, clipping them together with what I presumed were the jump leads. I yawned again and I must have been pretty tired, because I was vaguely aware of the purring to life of the car and Edward carrying me to the front door of my house and then up the stairs. That was the last thing I was even half-consciously aware of though, before deep sleep claimed me, pulling me into wonderful dreams of green eyes, bronze hair and an awful lot of bare skin…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aw another fluff-filled chapter! And yes this is Edward's getting-Bella-to-trust-him thing, because if she can trust him with her life, then surely she can trust him with anything? Well, that's Edward's thinking anyways…**

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**

**Bad news guys… well, not drastically chronically terrible but bad enough. Basically my laptop is broken. I can still write on it but it rattles (my Dad says it's not supposed to do that), the screen flickers (again, my Dad said it shouldn't do that either), the disc drive won't work or read discs (I can figure that out for myself) and the power button's a bit stuck (I **_**did**_** wonder why it kept randomly shutting down… XD). And I know what you're thinking: what does this have to do with me if she can still write on it? Well, the long and short of it is that my poor baby has to be taken away. And yes this means no updates (again) for… well, until I get it back and I have no idea when that will be. And if this is painful for you, then imagine what it is like for me; I will have no laptop indefinitely :'( So yeah, to summarise: no updates for x long, but I will still have internet access so I'll try and keep you updated via my profile. Check that out if you're desperate for news on that… So to make up for this, I gave you another extra long chapter. Don't get used to it though…**

**And at the beginning of the chapter, I mentioned the song 'I Believe My Heart' by Duncan James and Keedie (which I DON'T own- yes, that's a disclaimer), which I doubt many of you will have heard or heard of. If you have heard of it, then I am aware that technically, the song would not have been around at the time of Bella doing her singing but I can use creative license can't I? Anyways, this song will be coming into the story quite a lot when Edward begins to open up to Bella (that will be soon in time terms but not in chapter terms… I have quite the plans for them for the weekend what with Mr Marshall's surprise ;)) so I have posted a link to it on youtube on my profile. I would recommend checking it out not just for the benefit of the story, but also because it's a great song! :D I'm also going to post links for the other songs I used in this story earlier on "Fall For You" by "Secondhand Serenade" and "Speechless" by "the Veronicas" so feel free to have a look there too :D**

**I am also now beginning to post links to AMMM clothes on my profile as well. There's only one so far but, if you're into visuals and stuff like that and you've read AMMM, then feel free to check that out as well.**

**Oh! And I made some Twilight wallpapers and stuff for laptops and computers! :D I am going to post them on my blog right after posting this so have a look and, if you want to use them, then I don't mind as long as you credit me :D**

**Congrats to those of you that guessed about the cliff diving! And Mr Marshall will indeed be introducing a new surprise to the psychology class! Have a go at guessing what it is ;)**

**I'm going to have a tiny little rant now. I checked the traffic for this fic the other day and you know what I found out? Almost 2,000 people read every chapter. There are more than 1,000 hits per chapter and less than one tenth of these people review :( I know you probably think that one review doesn't make much difference but, honestly, it really does! I love every single review I get- all of them bring a smile to my face, without exception and it would really mean a lot if a few more people left their comments on it. You don't have to have an account or anything, so please just leave a little note. Thanks so much to everyone that reviews every chapter without fail, and even those that have just left one review on the whole story. And new readers that leave reviews when they reach the end- I'm glad that the suspense isn't the only thing keeping people reading this rubbish XD**

**So… PLEASE REVIEW!!! (And leave your guesses for the next surprise!)**

**Thanks.**

**I will update when I get my laptop back… :S Oh and happy holidays to those of you lucky enough to be on hols already. I've still got two weeks left at school before half term... but it's my bday in half term so that's cool! :D Sweet sixteen, oh yeah ;)**

**Steph**

**PS- to those of you that have PM-ed me I'm sorry if I haven't replied, even if you sent it weeks ago, and I WILL reply ASAP but I have about 50 inbox messages that need replying to so I will be replying- I promise I'm not ignoring you!!!! **


	36. Chapter 35: Completely Whipped

**Chapter Playlist- **_**I Do Not Hook Up **_**by **_**Kelly Clarkson**_

**Previously…**

_The boys made me sit in the car while they fiddled around with the batteries in the engines of the two cars, clipping them together with what I presumed were the jump leads. I yawned again and I must have been pretty tired, because I was vaguely aware of the purring to life of the car and Edward carrying me to the front door of my house and then up the stairs. That was the last thing I was even half-consciously aware of though, before deep sleep claimed me, pulling me into wonderful dreams of green eyes, bronze hair and an awful lot of bare skin…_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 35- Completely Whipped**

**Edward POV**

"That should do it," Emmett told me. "Try your car again." I went to the drivers seat and twisted the key one more time. The engine purred to life.

"Thanks, Emmett," I said, climbing back out to say goodbye to him. "I owe you."

"You bet you do," he agreed with a grin. But then his expression turned serious and he looked into the Volvo, at Bella. "She's a great girl, that one, Edward. Don't hurt her."

"I'm not going to. Besides, we're…"

"Just friends. Yeah, yeah, Edward. I've heard that one before." Emmett slapped me on the back. "Eddie, you're completely whipped, man. Just tell her. She feels the same way, I can tell."

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "Aren't you gonna go all 'Alice' on me and tell me that she deserves better?"

Emmett looked at me and I saw in his eyes that glimmer of hurt from the incident that had torn our family apart. "Is that what she's been saying?"

I nodded miserably. "And… the worst thing is that… that I agree with her. After everything I did… I don't deserve Bella, and she deserves more than me. I'm… cruel. Just like you said."

"Ah, Edward…" Emmett moaned. "You _know_ I didn't mean that shit. I was angry with you. I was angry with her. Hell, I was furious with everyone!" He paused. "Why don't you just tell her that you're sorry, Edward?"

"Because it's too late, Emmett," I sighed. "One word isn't going to make the slightest bit of difference now. I will prove to her that I trust her… when I know how to."

"But…" Emmett started.

I cut him off. "I don't want to talk about this."

He shrugged. "Okay. I guess it's up to you anyway. But you know that the sooner, the better, right?"

"I know." I dropped the seriousness by flashing him my signature grin. "Get back to your fiancée, then, you douchebag."

He barked out a laugh and slapped me on the back. "I shall. Get back to your wife. Sheesh, never thought you'd marry before I would." He laughed again. "See you round, wimp."

"Whatever, Emmett," I scoffed as I climbed into the front seat of my car. "Sorry about that," I said to Bella, switching the engine on. "He just doesn't know when to shut…"

"Mmm… Edward," she muttered, and I looked at her. I smiled when I noticed that she was asleep and reached over to gently push her hair out of her face. She stirred a little and her hand came up to take mine in her sleep. She held it to her face and leant against it unconsciously in her sleep.

I laughed slightly and tried to pull my hand away.

She clutched at it. "No," she protested quietly.

"Bella, I have to have my hand back if you want to get home to bed," I told her with a smile.

"Fine," she sighed, releasing my hand from the death grip she had it in.

I was beginning to wonder if she was just pretending to be asleep, but something about the angelic set of her face made me sure that she couldn't fake it so convincingly.

I took out the CD and hid it in my glove box before driving home. Of all the CDs she could pick out, she had picked out that one; a compilation of my favourite piano melodies and classical music from when I was thirteen. I had found most of them on the internet, bought them and then learnt how to play them on the piano. Of course, not many of them were universally known, or even known of at all, so it surprised me when Bella knew the first track. I was glad that she had skipped it though. The moment I heard the first key I remembered the times when I used to do that with Alice. A duet that seemed to have been made for the two of us, and Esme's favourite. It was the song I had based her song on. The first song I wrote that was any good. The rest were bits and pieces, amateur, but hers had been the first song I had ever felt could have made it big… and she never heard it. I had played it so many times before, that I probably still could play it if I concentrated, but it wouldn't feel right now, not after everything that happened.

Charlie had obviously gone to bed as all the lights were off, and I wasn't surprised. I switched off the engine and quietly went round to Bella's side to get her out. I lifted her into my arms and cradled her against my chest, my heart thumping at the contact. I still couldn't believe that I was somehow lucky enough to have her, to be able to kiss her, and love her, and be with her.

I kicked the door shut behind me, and clicked the lock, before heading for the front door. I unlocked it with the key from Bella's pocket and locked it behind us again before heading up the stairs. She shifted slightly in my arms and muttered, "Edward, what…?"

"Sorry I woke you," I whispered. "Go back to sleep."

She didn't need telling twice and I wondered if she had even been properly awake in the first place. I didn't turn the light on when we got to her bedroom, just lay her on her bed and dumped the bag on the floor before going over to her bed and lifting Bella up again so that I could pull back the covers. I pulled off my sweats and hoodie before climbing into bed beside her and pulling the duvet over both of us and snuggling close to her, holding her body against mine.

"Mmm… Edward," she said in her sleep, rolling on to her side and slipping her arm around me.

I stroked the back of her hoodie, feeling the texture of the letters across the back, and smiled to myself. I wondered if there was somehow a way to trick her into going to school wearing that hoodie the next day. Although people would say things if Bella turned up for school wearing a hoodie with my name splashed across the back. I chuckled quietly to myself and shut my eyes, falling fast into dreams of my beautiful brown-eyed girl.

***

"Okay," Bella said, re-capturing my attention.

I looked up from the magazine I was reading at her. "Yes?"

"How's this?" she asked, gesturing to her outfit.

I looked her up and down. She wore a pair of plain black leggings; a figure-hugging purple top that finished at her thighs, more like a mini-dress; a black belt around her waist; and a pair of small-heeled purple dolly shoes. **(A/N- clothes on profile! It's actually really nice- I'd recommend checking them out!)**I pursed my lips. "How's this for what?"

"School, of course," she replied, rolling her eyes. Then she bit her lip. "It's not nice, is it? Argh! I hate your sister! If she hadn't threatened me to wear heels, I'd be able to live through the day! But, no. Either I'm going to be murdered by Alice, or I'll kill myself falling over my own feet!"

"Bella," I said, getting off of the bed. "You look gorgeous, as always, but even you wouldn't fall in those tiny little heels. And Alice won't kill you. I won't let her. Your outfit looks great. I'm just a little worried about two things."

"Which are?"

"Well…" I pointed at her shoulders that were barely covered. "We live in Forks and you'll freeze your sexy little ass off in that."

She held up a fashionable black coat.

"Okay. Second reason: you're mine and I don't want to have to beat up Newton for ogling you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms round my middle, before kissing my neck. "Mike doesn't have anything on you, Edward. Besides, I'm a married woman; would I betray your trust that way?"

"I should hope not," I replied.

"Of course not." She pulled away from me and glanced in the mirror. "Are you sure this is fine?"

"If you want to go to school looking as appealing as that, then yes."

"Fab! Come on then," she said tugging at my hand.

I didn't move.

"Come on, Eddie. We have to pick Alice up." She grinned cheekily.

I glared at her. "I'm pretty sure that Jasper will do that for me. And you were supposed to forget that nickname. So I will have to punish you." I pulled her back to my side and she lifted her chin up so she could kiss me.

I pulled away. "You're trying to distract me," I quoted her from the night before.

She played along, quoting my response, "Is it working?"

I groaned, momentarily unsure of what to do. Then I said, "Yes, oh yes," and kissed her again. After all, punishment could be served later…

**Bella POV**

Alice seemed pleased with the first outfit I had picked out completely by myself for the first time since we ditched the sweats. She beamed at me when I sat next to her and said, "Hey Bella."

That instantly made me suspicious. No twenty questions about what I got up to with Edward? I had even come up with a few plans as to what I could tell her this morning in the shower as well as forcing Edward to give me some believable excuses in the car. But maybe I wouldn't have to lie my ass of after all. "Hi Alice. Why are you so happy this morning?"

"It's Friday!" she sang. "And you know what that means?"

"Um… no… What?"

"It's Friday!"

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Riiiight. Sure, Alice. Did you have weed with your cereal this morning or something?"

Alice beamed. "Oh yes. It was more like cereal with weed." She winked and then frowned. "When are you and Edward moving back to ours? It's boring without you."

"Tonight," I answered, pulling a face. "When my Dad starts to talk about sex in front of my… Edward, in front of Edward," I corrected myself quickly, hoping that Alice didn't notice my mistake, "I move out."

Alice nodded, unbelievably buying it. God, today was my lucky day. "Wise move," she commented. Then a small smile came on to her face. "What did he say, exactly?"

"Ugh, you don't want to know," I moaned; more like I didn't want to tell her that my father banned sex because he actually figured out that Edward and I were more than good friends. "At the dinner table, and everything."

Alice laughed. "I like your Dad," she said.

"That's what Edward said," I sighed.

Alice laughed again, but we both shut up when Mrs Connell started to list the names of the people whose applications for the talent contest had been successful. The show would take place a week from today and Alice was already starting to tell me that we _had _to get the best seats available…

***

The beginning of the morning was so boring that I could have literally jumped for joy when I remembered that I had Biology second period. Edward wasn't there when I got there, but Mason was and he was sat at my desk, leaving his place next to Edward completely open. I smiled and went and dumped my bag on it. "Fallen out with Cullen, have you?" I asked cheekily.

He turned round and raised an eyebrow at me. "You know, you can stop pretending, Swan. Edward told me everything yesterday."

I made a face. "I know."

He grinned. "What do you think Marshall will say this afternoon?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. But I really hope that he doesn't spring another of these ridiculous surprises."

"I wouldn't count on that. He's already got one planned."

"He has?" I groaned, glancing at the door as it opened again. It wasn't Edward. "How do you know?"

"Overheard him talking to Mr Hudson." He frowned then. "He said that he thinks this will be a valuable lesson or some crap like that. You know what he's like."

"Hmm…" I murmured, and looked up as the door opened again and Edward came in. I beamed at him and he beamed back.

"Completely whipped," I heard Mason mutter.

"Hey you," Edward said as he dropped his bag on the desk with a thump.

"Hi."

Unfortunately, Mr Banner came in then, with a video in his hand. I groaned quietly; a video meant that we wouldn't be able to talk. I played a short game of noughts and crosses with Edward on the back of his notebook while Mr Banner explained that the video was about enzymes or something, until the lights were turned right down and the only light was that from the screen. Edward pushed the notebook aside then, and took both of my hands in his own. I shifted closer to him, thankful that we were sat at the back, until my shoulder was touching his.

The lesson went way too fast, which was probably because I wanted to stay like this, my hands inside Edward's, our shoulders touching, for the rest of the day.

The rest of the morning was the complete opposite as I waited eagerly for lunch and the opportunity to see Edward again. I didn't remember his stupid detention until I sat down next to Mason with a glum face, and the usual spare peanut butter sandwich. At least it was the last one today.

Now all I had to do was wait for psychology… and Mr Marshall's surprise, whatever the hell that was.

But then I had an idea. I looked over my shoulder to see the freezer cabinet with the little tubs of ice cream in it. I'd never had a peanut butter and strawberry ice cream sandwich, but it couldn't be _that_ bad, could it?

**Edward POV**

I climbed the gazillion and one stairs to psychology, right behind Mason. He was saying something about a game that had been on the night before that he and Heidi had watched together after breaking the rules of the separation, but I wasn't really listening. I just wanted to see Bella again.

"Here," was the first thing she said to me, handing me a sandwich.

I grinned and kissed her hand when no one was watching. "Thanks."

"Don't speak too soon," she said smugly, watching me as I cracked open the plastic.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, but took a bite of the sandwich. The coldness that I hadn't been expecting made me shudder. "Ugh! What the hell is this?"

Mason looked over from where he sat next to Heidi, who was on Bella's other side. "What?"

Bella giggled and leant over to whisper in my ear. "I thought peanut butter and strawberry ice cream would be a nice combo."

I glared at her. "You are evil, you know that?"

"Yep," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, the ice cream in the sandwich thing," Mason realised.

"You knew about this?" I asked. "And you _let_ her do it?!"

"Of course. I helped."

I rolled my eyes and took another bite. Once the initial shock of the cold wore off, it was actually quite nice, so I finished both sandwiches. Bella wrinkled her delicate little nose. "Ew," she muttered.

I laughed. "You made it," I pointed out, before glancing at the clock. Mr Marshall was now fifteen minutes late. "What's keeping him today?" I wondered.

But, five minutes later, he came in carrying three large boxes stacked on top of each other. Oh no; there _was_ another surprise. He carefully put the boxes on his desk and turned to us.

"Yes, class, this is your next 'surprise'," he told us, beaming as though he expected us to clap our hands gaily and bounce up and down in excitement. He actually looked a little disappointed when no one did that, and cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes at Bella and she giggled quietly.

"Okay," Mr Marshall said, leaning against his desk. "Now, be honest, how many of you stayed separated up till now?"

A fair few hands went up. I wasn't surprised to see that Bella was remaining truthful and, of course, red-faced. She looked surprised to see that I didn't put my hand up though. Mason and Heidi's hands both stayed down too.

Mr Marshall raised his eyebrows. "Be truthful," he repeated. A few more hands came down when they saw that about half the class hadn't put their hands up. Now only four hands were in the air.

Mr Marshall looked at them. "You four have failed the task," he said, before looking around the whole class. "The aim of this separation was to get you to realise how important your husband or wife is and how, though you may hate them because of whatever row you've just had, it's not worth losing time together over, because you never know how long the time that you will spend together is. I hope that many of you noted down your feelings in your log book and that they will be included in the final essay which, may I remind you, is due in a week from today, which is also the day that the project will end and you will be a bunch of single teens again."

I exchanged a glance with Bella, knowing that neither of us wanted that day to come any quicker.

"So… your surprise." Mr Marshall gestured toward the three large boxes. "So far in this project, we have covered marriage and separation, but there is another element of marriage that we haven't spoken about yet. And that, is kids. Children, babies, infants, pests… whatever you want to call them."

Oh. No.

"So, this weekend I am assigning you a new task that should be… interesting in the very least." He grinned at us. "Congrats guys. You've just inherited your very own sleeping, eating, pooping, screaming bundle of joy. Otherwise known as a baby." He pulled a life-size baby out of the box on top and I felt my face fall. A baby? A freaking _baby_?!

I turned to complain about it with Bella, only to see that she was positively glowing as she, too, turned to me.

"Can I name it?" she asked excitedly.

I gaped at her. "You mean you actually _like_ this surprise?!"

She looked surprised. "Of course. Babies are cute."

"Yeah, when they're not keeping you awake or screaming their little heads off! Sheesh, Bella."

She glared at me. "Don't you dare talk about our daughter like that!" she chastised.

"Daughter?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes," she replied indignantly. "Girls are so much better than boys."

"Right," I said slowly, just as Mr Marshall re-claimed everyone's attention.

"Now, I will call your names and you will come up and get your baby. You can choose the gender, or have a surprise if you want. Obviously, the baby does not _really_ poop and eat, but it does cry, just like a real baby. It will be the same size and weight as a real baby and will cry at random intervals throughout the weekend. There is a computer inside the baby that will record how long it takes you to respond to the baby crying and whether you abuse it in any way by dropping it, handling it roughly, throwing it, hitting it or shaking it. This computer must not be removed and, if it is, it will register major neglect and the baby will shut down, being, effectively, dead and you will fail this task.

"It is your job, as a parent, to make sure that nothing happens to your baby in order to hurt it or make it cry. Your baby may cry for one of four reasons: it is uncomfortable, in which case you change the positioning of the baby; it needs tending, which can be feeding, changing, bathing, or just attention; it wants to sleep, in which case you lie it down to go to sleep; or it has been roughly handled. If you hurt it, it will start crying and you will not be able to comfort it in any way apart from just cuddling it for as long as necessary. It is also necessary that you always support the baby's head as you would with a newborn at all times.

"You will each have one of these wristbands" – Mr Marshall held up a wristband with a plastic key attached – "and, every time the baby cries, you will put the key in the computer at the back and turn it to the right. Then, with the key still in, you must mime doing whatever the baby needs, whether that is feeding, changing or whatever. You will continue to do this until your baby 'coos' and then you may stop and put it to sleep. The tending can take any amount of time from five to thirty-five minutes, and you must drop anything you are doing, yes even sleeping, to see to your baby as quickly as you can.

"Only the two of you can tend to your baby as the wristband is non-removable and will only work for the baby's parents. Also, you must both take equal turns in caring for your baby; the mother cannot do everything."

"Why not?" someone called out. "They usually do."

"Actually, Liam," Mr Marshall said. "Fathers are becoming more and more active in parenting, nowadays. Your baby will have one of three settings; a good baby, a bad baby or an average baby. All three versions will cry often, but that decides how often. You also must take the baby with you everywhere you go this weekend and, if where you're going is not suitable for the baby, then you can't go."

There was a loud chorus of "That's not fair!" and "Oh, but…" and other such things. I simply let my head fall into my hands.

"That's the way it works, guys. So, when I call your names, you will come up and collect your child, along with everything you will need. You will be supplied with a car seat, sling to carry your baby in and changing bag with things like bottles, clothes and nappies in. I will also give you this small manual reminding you of how to take good care of your baby and the consequences of what will happen if you don't." Mr Marshall beamed then. "I think that's everything. Oh, and you will get a birth certificate where you can write the name and date of birth of your child and such, which you can keep after the project as a memoir.

"So… Calleigh Archer and her partner?"

I lifted my head up again as Calleigh and Rob Wilson went up to receive their baby. Calleigh, like Bella, looked excited. Rob, looked a bit worried, and absolutely shit-scared of the upcoming weekend, which was probably just how I looked. I had a feeling that this weekend was not going to be as I had originally anticipated at all…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This chapter was going to be longer but I cut it short because I'm evil like that ;) And also because it's already longer than usual… XD If you usually skip over the ANs then I'd probably advise reading this one because there's a lot about the story.**

**Sadly, this update does not mean that I have gotten my laptop back, but my Dad feels sorry for me apparently and occasionally lends me his :D I do still have access to the internet though**

**Oh and links for clothes visuals, songs and other things used in this story are in the process of going up on my profile. Feel free to have a look :D**

**The baby doll thing with the computer actually does exist for those of you who don't know. I did a lot of research on them so the details are actually true. To make it more interesting though, I made the baby able to move and that one baby can have two wristbands. Other than that, the computerised babies do do everything Mr Marshall said. However, I go to a grammar school who are very boring and don't let us do anything anywhere near as interesting as look after a pretend baby so I have not, and will not, have actual experience of these babies so if you have done anything like this before and have advice/ funny stories/ can see details I've missed out or gotten wrong, then please tell me in either a review or PM! :D Thank you!**

**GOOD NEWS GUYS!!!! A lot of you have been asking how much of the story there is left and whether there will be a sequel. Those of you who are keeping up with the days will realise that there are only six days left of the project, but there will probably be six or so more chapters after the project ends, maybe more. Also, the average number of chapters per day is probably about two and a half so there is quite a lot of story left but (since I plan this by days rather than by chapters) I can't give you an estimation of how many more chapters there are.**

**And a sequel? Well, this may change seeing as there are still a LOT of chapters left to go of this but… (drum roll) I'm currently swaying towards yes as an answer to that question. Hopefully you're smiling or going yay! Or something and not groaning and going 'damn- can't she end this any sooner?' but this is NOT SET IN STONE!!! I'm not promising anything, but at the moment, I do have ideas for a sequel, and I am probably going to go through with it, though that depends on the response that the end of this story gets. I have a poll on my profile regarding sequels and stuff so PLEASE GO VOTE!!!!**

**A lot of you have been asking whether Bella and Edward will be getting any dirtier anytime sooner, but I can safely say that there will be no lemons and the rating will not be changing. However, soon I won't be a minor anymore so I will think about maybe making it more… shall we say descriptive? For those of you that have been asking me to, but it would definitely not be enough to necessitate changing the rating because I think a lot of things are rated M when, technically, the rudest thing in the whole story, we were taught about IN SCHOOL when we were 11. So yeah, I do think that a lot of people underestimate the T rating, but I won't be making THWTLAL that bad. Do any of you have any strong feelings on this? Because, obviously, I want to have your opinion because it's you that's reading this and I don't want to write something you don't want to read. Obviously, if I did write anything like that at all, even in tiny amounts, I would put a warning at the start of the chapter. So please give me your thoughts, guys.**

**In the mean time, who lives in the UK and watches the X Factor? And who agrees that Edward from the strange-twins is totally giving the name Edward a bad rep? My faves are definitely Joe, Stacey and Lucie. Lucie has a great voice, Stacey is hilarious (every time I hear her speak in that accent, I just think that she's gonna sing terribly and then she's amazing) and really sweet, and Joe is just… ADORABLE!!! :D Aw, he even has like lil dimples XD He's totally my winner and if you don't live in the UK, Google him! He's so sweet and he has a great voice. See, I don't usually watch the X Factor, but this year I really like it!**

**Also for you UK-ians (LOL) who probably already know this but I'm going to freak about it anyway: NEW MOON TICKETS GO ON SALE SUNDAY!!!!! :D Soooooooo getting mine :D Just please don't go and buy all of the tickets from the cinemas in Bournemouth because (I swear) I'll cry if they all go for the 20****th**** November. I honestly will.**

**Yay for another stupidly long A/N XD Fave line or part???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks.**

**Steph**


	37. Chapter 36: Halley

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Shooting the Moon **_**by **_**OK Go **_**(Yes I got the NM Soundtrack ;) I didn't like many songs on it at first but it's definitely growing on me and I adore shooting the moon- going to look up more of OK Go so if they're good, expect some more of their music here ;))**

**Previously…**

_I lifted my head up again as Calleigh and Rob Wilson went up to receive their baby. Calleigh, like Bella, looked excited. Rob, looked a bit worried, and absolutely shit-scared of the upcoming weekend, which was probably just how I looked. I had a feeling that this weekend was not going to be as I had originally anticipated at all…_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 36- Halley**

**Edward POV**

"Edward?" Bella said.

"What?" I sighed, turning back to look at her.

"Do you mind if we get a girl?" she asked, her eyes wide and happy.

"Not really," I replied honestly; either one was just varying degrees of awful.

"What should we call her?" Bella mused.

"I thought you wanted to name her," I pointed out as Kyle Barlow and his 'wife' went up to collect their baby. That meant we were next.

"Well… the Dad should always get a say in it as well," Bella told me thoughtfully.

"Why don't we just call her Ethel and leave it at that?" I suggested.

Bella looked aghast. "That's a disgusting name, Edward! We can't call our child Ethel! She'll be teased when she grows up and goes to school!" She frowned for a second. "I quite like the name Halley, but…"

"Bella," I interrupted her before she could start debating names. "Halley is a lovely name. And I was joking about Ethel anyway."

"Good!" she exclaimed. "I was scared that you actually wanted…"

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan!" Mr Marshall called.

I grinned at Bella and stood. "We're up!" I held out my hand and she took it, letting me pull her to her feet. I didn't fail to notice that more than half of the class watched as we went up to Mr Marshall's desk, hand in hand.

Mr Marshall beamed at us. "How's it going then, guys?" he asked as he grabbed us a manual out of the box.

"Good," Bella answered, somehow uneasy at the same time as being ridiculously excited.

"And Edward?"

"Great until you gave us this 'baby'," I muttered.

Bella glared at me and Mr Marshall laughed. "It's just for one weekend, Edward," he reminded me, before handing Bella the manual. "Here's your manual and the birth certificate is in there. Give me your wrist."

Bella held out her right hand and Mr Marshall attached one of the wristbands he had showed us earlier to it, and tightened it, making sure that it wasn't too tight before turning to me. I reluctantly held out my right wrist as well and he tied one on me.

Then, he gave me a box. "In there is a car seat, sling and changing bag along with everything else you'll need this weekend. Don't lose or break any of it because you will be paying for replacements and it's not cheap."

"Yes, Sir." I gave him a salute and watched on as he leant down into one of the three boxes he had brought in.

"Now, Bella." He turned to my beautiful wife with a life-like baby in his arms. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that it _was_ a real baby. It was baby-sized and wearing a little pink top with the company logo across the front and had big blue eyes that were open, with a mop of lifelike brown hair, a bit like Bella's, but nowhere near as gorgeous. "You want a girl?"

Bella nodded nervously, her eyes glued on the doll. Mr Marshall lifted the back of the baby's top up and took a key out of the back of it, activating it. The baby shifted and made a little cooing noise, its arms moving up a little.

Bella smiled in anticipation and Mr Marshall handed her the baby. She took it carefully, gingerly, as though it was a bomb, and handed me the manual. I took it and watched as she adjusted the baby in her arms, fitting it in the crook of her arms. I could tell that Bella was going to be a great Mum one day. But as we went back to our seats with our new 'daughter', I couldn't help but worry about my own abilities as a parent…

**Bella POV**

"No, no, no," I said, stopping him. "No, you have to put the seatbelt around the back."

Edward frowned and adjusted the seatbelt. "Here?"

"Um…" I looked at it and moved Halley's weight to one arm so that I could pull on the car seat. It came loose. "No. Not like that. If you crashed, she'd die."

"Bella," Edward sighed, "there are two things wrong with that statement. One: I am a good driver and I do not crash. Two: that baby is a doll! She's not real and she can't die!"

I glared at him. "_Halley_ represents our potential future children so we will treat her as a real child, okay?"

Edward huffed and leant back into his Volvo to adjust the car seat again, muttering something about me being insane and Mr Marshall being a moron and the car seat being an insult to his driving.

"_What_ is going on?" an all-too familiar voice asked from behind me.

"Hey Alice." I turned round to show her our baby. "We got a baby. Edward's fitting the car seat."

Alice gasped. "Seriously? You got a baby?"

"Not a real one, but…"

"No, no, of course not. But I've read about them. Aren't they supposed to be pretty hard work?" Alice asked, staring at Halley.

"If this damn car seat is anything to go by, then Bella's doing everything," Edward replied angrily, getting out of the car again. "Try that."

I tugged on the car seat again. It didn't come lose, but I was pretty sure that the belt wasn't supposed to be knotted around it like that… "Are you sure it's supposed to look like…?"

Edward interrupted me. "Well, _if_ I crash she's not going to fall out and 'die' is she?"

"Um… she might suffocate?" My statement sounded like a question.

Edward groaned. "Bella! She's not going to suffocate, or die, or anything else your warped mind comes up with! Why don't you sit in the back with her and then you can keep your eye on her?"

"That sounds okay," I said, gently laying Halley in the car seat. She didn't cry, so I presumed that she was comfortable, and went round to the other side. By the time I got in, Edward and Alice were already sat in the front.

"Edward," Alice said, "you should never have children, okay?"

Edward shrugged. "If whoever I end up married to wants children, then she can have children as long as she does all the work while they're babies."

"You? Married?" Alice rolled her eyes. "Somehow I find that hard to believe!" She turned to me then. "So, Bella, it's a girl right?"

I nodded.

"What's she called?"

"Oh, please don't encourage her!" Edward moaned as we drove out of the school grounds. "This is supposed to be a weekend! You know, when you're free from school to do what you want? And Marshall, the moron, gives us baby-cry-a-lot and poof! There's the weekend gone!"

"Shut up, Edward," Alice snapped, before looking back to me again.

I laughed. "She's called Halley."

Alice nodded in approval. "That's a pretty name."

I smiled and looked out of the window. Only then did I notice where we were going. "Edward, we're going to your house, remember?"

"Don't you want to introduce your Dad to his first grandchild?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Not particularly. Who knows what he'll say this time?"

Edward laughed loudly, and then said, "I just thought we'd pick you up some stuff first. That is okay with you, Alice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Alice replied.

Unfortunately for me, Charlie was home when we got back. I got Halley out, careful to support her neck, and Edward rolled his eyes at me. I glared at him again.

The moment I stepped in the door, I could smell something burning. I went straight through to the kitchen where Charlie was worriedly watching the microwave. I stepped in and stopped it, opening the door and taking the jar out of the microwave. "You have to take the lid off, Dad," I told him, handing the jar to Edward to unscrew.

"But I took the spoon out this time and you told me that the spoon was what made it blow up last week," Charlie grumbled.

"Metal, Dad," I replied. "Metal makes it blow up. Both the spoon and the lid are metal."

"Humph," he muttered, and then he said, "I thought you two were headed to the Cullens this evening anyway?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

I was interrupted. "What is that?" Charlie asked, pointing at Halley.

Edward grinned and came to my side, lacing his arm around my waist. "Well, you see Charlie," he started. "When grown-ups love each other very much, they do this thing that results in…"

"Yes, very funny, Edward," I snapped, before he could give my father a heart attack. "It's the next task in the project."

"Good," Charlie said after a pause. "You scared me for a minute then. After all, you weren't back last night till…"

"No!" I interrupted him when I saw Alice come within hearing distance. Both Charlie and Edward gave me a strange look. "Um…" I blushed. "I mean, we wouldn't do that." I waited for Edward to back me up and, when he didn't, I elbowed him. "Would we, Edward?"

"Uh, what? Oh, right… No, sir, no… never… well… not never, but not right _now…_ although…"

Jeez. "We're going to grab some of my stuff and then we're heading to the Cullens, okay Dad?"

"Sure," he said, looking halfway between worried and amused.

I dragged Edward upstairs, Alice following behind us, analysing every photo on the wall that she walked past. I wondered why and then I remembered that she hadn't come here yet, so she wouldn't have seen any photos. And wasn't analysing the photos hung in the Cullens' hallway the first thing I had done when I got to their house?

"What was that?" I demanded when Edward and I went into my bedroom, out of earshot of Charlie.

Edward shrugged.

I frowned at him. "That's not funny; you'll give him a heart attack!"

"Chill, Bells. I didn't suggest anything that he didn't last night. He knows you're a big girl now." Edward stifled a laugh at my furious expression. Then, he looked over his shoulder to check that Alice wasn't here yet and leant in to whisper, "I was a bit disappointed when you told your Dad that we _wouldn't _do that. Or was that just a cover?"

I frowned at him again to cover the way that my heart spluttered hyperactively at the very idea that he _wanted_ to do _that_ with _me_. My life kept getting more and more bizarre and unbelievable. "Perhaps. You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" I answered mysteriously with an uncharacteristic wink.

Edward stared at me – that obviously wasn't the response he had been expecting – and I grinned before turning away and laying Halley carefully on the bed. But while I was still bent down, Edward's arms came round my waist from behind.

Then, suddenly, the floorboard outside my bedroom creaked, and we jumped apart just as Alice came in. "You have a nice house," she complimented me, before looking round my bedroom. "Hmm," she said. "Small, but cosy and cute," she summarised, and then pointed at the blue walls. "Great colour for a bedroom, by the way."

"Thanks," I said, slightly embarrassed. "Um…" I grabbed my blue camisole off of the end of the un-made bed (it was hard finding time to make the bed when every time I bent over, Edward pushed me down on the bed and kissed me…) and a few other things from the other end of the bed that I had discarded in favour of the leggings and purple top I had worn instead.

Alice watched with curious eyes while Edward made himself at home by picking up the magazine he had been reading that morning and flicking through it again. I rolled my eyes; only Edward would voluntarily read a girls magazine and laugh his head off at it.

"Don't take that," Alice ordered, pointing to a shapeless blue top I had picked up.

I threw it back on the bed and tossed the clothes I had picked up into my schoolbag before thrusting that at Edward and saying, "Stop reading the problem pages and help out a new mother, you moron."

Edward took the bag and tucked the magazine inside. He looked up at mine and Alice's expressions and said, "What? The problem pages _are_ funny…"

Alice and I laughed at him.

***

My traitorous stomach growled _again_ and I glared at Edward as he snickered into his dinner.

Esme didn't look happy either. "Edward, you have as much responsibility with this baby as Bella does. Why don't you feed you lovely wife rather than laughing at her?"

Edward sucked up a bit of spaghetti and the end of it splattered his nose with sauce. "But she's got to be nearly done by now, surely?" he asked, exasperated.

Halley cooed then, signalling that she was done feeding, and I sighed, putting the bottle back on the table and making sure that she was comfy in the sling that I had decided to constantly wear around my neck before turning to my own plate of untouched spaghetti, half an hour after everyone else had started eating. "Phew," I muttered before shoving in my first mouthful of cold dinner.

"Don't you have to make it puke or something?" Alice wondered.

"Too hungry," I replied.

"That's abuse, Bella," Edward told me.

I stopped eating and took Halley out of her sling to hand her to Edward. "You do it then."

Edward held his hands up. "No fear."

I sighed. "Oh, come on, Edward. She's just a doll; she's not really gonna puke on you."

"No thanks. Eating." Edward shovelled a mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth as though to prove his point.

I reluctantly put Halley over my shoulder and rubbed her back with the hand with the wristband on. Esme clipped Edward over the head. "Such a gentleman, Edward," she said sarcastically.

It didn't take the baby as long to be happy now, so she quickly ended up back in the sling and my dinner quickly ended up back in my mouth.

Alice came to Edward's room with us after dinner and sat cross-legged on Edward's bed. I joined her with Halley and we watched as Edward tried to set up a suitable bed for her by his bed.

"This is ridiculous," he complained. "What was Marshall thinking?!"

"He was thinking that unprotected sex is bad?" I suggested.

"Yes, but we've never had unprotected sex so he's punishing us for a mistake we haven't made!"

"But don't you think it's better to teach you that lesson before you end up with a real baby?" Alice asked.

"No," Edward said stubbornly, clicking something into place. He stood aside and I saw that it was a metal stand.

"How is Halley gonna sleep in there?" I wondered.

"Back in a second," Edward told me and then he disappeared out the door.

"What's the deal with you guys then?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked back down at Halley so that I wouldn't have to look Alice in the eye.

"You and Edward… you're acting… different."

"Are we?" I tried hard to sound indifferent, but I knew that Alice was much more observant than either Edward or I gave her credit for. If she said we were acting different, then we probably were.

I looked up now and Alice smiled at me. "Not bad different. More like… you're friends now." This was a statement rather than an end to her sentence. She sighed then, the smile going. "Bella, I'm going to take back what I said about Edward."

"You said a lot about Edward," I pointed out with a grin. "So which bit are you taking back?"

"Everything," Alice replied. "Everything I said about him being an ass; he can't help it." We both laughed, but then Alice spoke again. "No, seriously, Bella. He's not all bad. I think he likes you. A lot. And I think you like him too."

"I think I do too," I admitted in a whisper.

Alice smiled at me, and her smile looked a little sad. "Just… don't fall for him too hard, Bella. It hurts when someone you love betrays you."

I didn't bother telling her that it was too late not to fall for him hard because I saw the glimmer of pain in her eyes and I had to ask. I looked back down at Halley as I said, "What happened, Alice? With you and Edward, I mean."

Alice bit her lip. "I'm not sure that I should really be the one to tell you that; I'd just somehow end up painting Edward as the bad guy and I don't really know the whole story." She paused and looked at the door, before continuing to speak, but this time, she spoke in a whisper. "But… we were close; _really_ close and then, when we were thirteen, he put his first girlfriend, Tanya, before me. And… there was a… misunderstanding. A big one. Edward believed Tanya. He hated me and… well, it hurt. A lot. We fought. He ran away a lot and no one knew where he went. He'd be gone hours, but when he got back, he'd snap at everyone, especially me. We fell out big time and it was starting to upset everyone. So I left. And now I don't know where I stand with him. Before two weeks ago… we hadn't spoken… in years. _Years_. Not one word… and now…"

The door banged, and we both jumped as the sudden noise sliced through the quietness, before Edward kicked the door open and walked in backwards, carrying a huge Moses basket. "That stupid doll better appreciate this," he muttered, before balancing the basket on the metal frame he had put up a few minutes previously.

I got up from the bed and put Halley in the basket, draping a blanket over her.

"I don't think she has a temperature sensor, Bella," Edward remarked.

"All good practice," I replied.

Suddenly the doorbell downstairs rang and Alice jumped off of the bed. "That'll be for me."

"It will?" Edward's brow furrowed. "Where're you going?"

"Jasper's," she answered. "See you guys tomorrow. Have fun with the no-sleep-new-parent thing." She grinned at me, before leaving with a little wave.

Edward's arms were instantly around me, all over me. "Why'd it take her so long to go?" he complained, leaning down.

I pushed him away slightly, so that his lips couldn't capture mine. "I'm worried about Alice," I told him quietly.

"Why?"

"Well, she just left the house without putting on any make-up," I pointed out, only half-joking.

Edward laughed, thinking I was joking. "I'm sure she's fine," he said.

"Mmm," I responded vaguely, resting my head on his shoulder so that I could think before he kissed me and all sane and sensible thoughts went right out of the window. I wasn't sure of that same thing at all. From what Alice had just told me, it sounded like maybe there was more than a little of his past that Edward hadn't told me. Maybe there was more to his and Alice's antagonistic relationship than just 'sibling squabbles' as he himself had once put it. Maybe this feud hurt him more than he let on. Or maybe he felt guilty beyond belief for something that had clearly happened years ago. Something that Alice was only just starting to forgive. Edward could trust me now, so surely he'd open up sooner or later?

Halley started to cry then, halting my train of thought and making me look up into Edward's dazzling emerald orbs. I smiled. "Here we go," I muttered. "Are you ready to take over as a new Daddy now?"

"I'm never ready," Edward replied, rolling his eyes.

I untangled myself from his arms and quickly scooped the baby out of her makeshift bed, ready to do whatever was needed, but all the while plotting inside of my head. After all, sooner or later Edward would have to start looking after his daughter. And, when that time came, I was going to make sure that he enjoyed being a Daddy, because I sure as hell wanted to have his green-eyed, bronze-haired, drop-dead-gorgeous children someday…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Soo… I just read this chapter through and I'm not sure that it's as good as the others, but I do think that there were some fairly entertaining points thrown in like Edward reading problem pages in magazines… XD sorry… couldn't resist ;)**

**What did you guys think? And do you like the name Halley? I think it's quite pretty… :)**

**BEST NEWS EVER= I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK!!!! :D Yes, this means more updates :D I'll probably update Sunday because I go on holiday on Monday. I really want to update Tuesday because it's my birthday but I'm not sure if I'll be able to get on the internet on holiday. If I don't update Tuesday, then I won't be updating till next Friday but, like I said, chapter 37 will be up Sunday :D**

**Oh and MORE GREAT NEWS= I got my NM tickets!!!! :D *squeals for a really long time* soooooooo excited! :D 27 days!!! I also got the soundtrack which I didn't like at first, but now really do- OK Go's song is awesome :D**

**Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews! :D More than 4,000- mega wow guys. It honestly means so much to me :D Thanks also for the feedback about the sequel and graphic-ness etc. I'll think about it and tell you when I know what I'm gonna do.**

**I hope you're liking where this is heading and I really hope that this isn't in that period of nothingness that often happens when they get together. I mean, they've got the baby, haven't they?! XD And Edward and Bella will be having that chat about Eddie's past pretty soon so you don't have to wait for much longer for that now. But that won't mean that there's not much story left because I've got something else planned for them as well… see if you can guess what it is ;D**

**Oh and I got a twitter account so if you have one and want to follow me, the link is on my profile. Not that I'll ever be on it… XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	38. Chapter 37: Night Feeds and Frozen Peas

**For those who asked- Halley is pronounced Ha-lee, not Hay-lee. Sorry, I probably should have said something :D And there's a long and fairly important AN at the bottom- so don't think that this chapter's ridiculously long- sorry :(**

**WARNING: This chapter isn't dirty-dirty, but there are references and I'd say if you're younger than… ten, skip most of the EPOV. But, technically, a ten-year-old shouldn't be reading a T rated fic ;) Basically, if you're uncomfortable with that kind of thing, skip down to Bella's POV.**

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Check Yes Juliet **_**by **_**We The Kings **_**(Liking it already, Talli ;))**

**Previously…**

_I untangled myself from his arms and quickly scooped the baby out of her makeshift bed, ready to do whatever was needed, but all the while plotting inside of my head. After all, sooner or later Edward would have to start looking after his daughter. And, when that time came, I was going to make sure that he enjoyed being a Daddy, because I sure as hell wanted to have his green-eyed, bronze-haired, drop-dead-gorgeous children someday…_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 37- Night Feeds and Frozen Peas**

**Edward POV**

"Take the baby," Bella mumbled. I could see her eyes drooping in the dim light that my digital alarm clock gave off.

I shut my eyes again. "Throw it out the window."

"Edward," Bella moaned, the bed moving as she sat back down on it. "_Please_ help me."

I sat up and wearily rubbed my eyes. "But this is like the fourth time she's woken up already!" I complained.

"Exactly," Bella said. "Don't you think it's about time that you took a turn?"

I held my arms out and Bella put the doll in my arms, swinging her legs back under the duvet and sliding up next to me.

"What does she want?" I asked her.

"Just stick your key in and she'll shut up. Just wants attention…" Bella's speech was getting a little garbled due to her lack of sleep now, as she snuggled back under the duvet again.

I stuck the key on my wristband into the computer in the back of 'Halley Swan-Cullen-or-Cullen-Swan' as Bella called her. Somehow, she was still doting on her 'daughter' even though she was the one that had gotten up every couple of hours through the night to feed her. I hadn't even gotten up and I was about ready to hit the stupid thing with a sledgehammer. I knew that Bella would probably kill me if I did anything like that, and then go on about how that doll represents our potential future children and would I kill them with a sledgehammer as well? Maybe I could accidentally somehow leave the computer out tomorrow. Mr Marshall had said that if you left the computer out, then the baby would 'die' hadn't he? No, Bella would never forgive me if I killed our baby.

"Jeez, you're a fat lot of work for a doll, you know," I muttered and then I realised how stupid I sounded. "Great. Talking to a doll that can't even hear you. Now who's cracked up, Cullen?"

"Talking to yourself is worse," Bella muttered, making me almost literally leap six feet in the air in surprise.

"I thought you were asleep?" I said accusingly.

Bella giggled sleepily. "Aw, did I scare you?"

"No. There's a difference between _scared_ and _surprised_, you know."

"Talk to the baby. She cares more."

I kicked her under the duvet and she yelped quietly. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "Edward, that's an abusive relationship!"

"Better abusive then non-existent," I shot back.

Bella let it slide, probably because I was holding Halley, and sat up next to me.

I groaned. "At least pretend to be asleep!"

"Why?" Bella asked, bewildered.

"Because at least if you're asleep, there's a point to me being awake," I pointed out. It was logical, when you thought about it… well, when you thought about it in a sleep deprived state at half three in the morning.

"But I can't sleep now; I've already been woken up."

"You should have left me to sleep then, because now I am in the same predicament," I complained.

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but Halley gurgled then and started to make some noise that was supposed to mean that she was asleep. I twisted the key and pulled it out, before muttering, "Hallelujah," and getting out of bed again to lay Halley back in her 'bed'.

Bella smirked at me from my bed and said, "If neither of us can sleep now, what _are_ we going to do, smart-arse?"

I crawled back in beside her and ran my hand up her leg, over her waist and up her back, under her too-sexy-and-provocative semi-lacy camisole. "I have a few ideas," I whispered.

Bella's breath caught in her throat nervously. "What, you think your parents _approve_ of sex in the house?" she asked sarcastically, though her voice broke, marring the sarcasm.

"Well… they don't _disapprove_…" I replied truthfully, but somehow still sarcastically.

She surprised me then, muttering, "Stuff it," and pulling my mouth down to hers, moving her lips against mine almost violently. Her hand came down to my left hipbone, sending an electric shudder through my body and making Bella smile slightly vindictively against my mouth. Without breaking our lip-lock, I swung my leg over her so that I was straddling her as I had the night before in the car, and pulling her against me desperately.

The hand that wasn't stroking seductively along my hipbone came up and cupped my chin, turning the kiss more romantic, more trusting. I presumed that this was Bella's way of telling me that she did want this, she trusted me enough.

I broke the kiss and yanked up the bottom of her camisole. She understood what I wanted and slipped her arms through the holes. I chucked the top across the room, pinged her bra and said, "You have no idea how much I want you."

"I know how much _I_ want _you_," she said breathlessly, "so I think I have a fair idea."

"Nope. You compare one small tree to an entire forest."

"Impossible." She recaptured my lips before the mood could be lost in another round of playful banter. I gave in gladly with an involuntary groan as her hand slid down over my bare chest and then round my waist to rest on the small of my back. I felt her squirm underneath me, her back arching in pleasure and I grinned against her lips, before pulling away and gasping for breath.

I slid one hand down her side and over her thigh so that it was resting just underneath the hem of her tiny black boy-shorts.

"Edward," she gasped, burying her head in my shoulder. Her breath escaped in short little gasps as my hand moved slowly, agonisingly upwards. I slid my hand under the fabric and gently traced circles at the very top of her thigh. Her hands tangled in my hair and she groaned encouragingly.

But, despite how much she was clearly enjoying this, despite how right it felt to her, despite how much I wanted to… it didn't seem right to be doing this. Bella had told me that she had never even had a boyfriend so there was no doubt in my mind that she had never done this sort of thing before… ever. Her first time should be special. It shouldn't be now because we have nothing better to do. It shouldn't be spontaneous and it shouldn't be at four thirty in the morning. It shouldn't be anything like mine. She shouldn't sleep with the first person she gets romantically involved with. And she definitely shouldn't do it because she wanted me to be happy.

I gave into my good side with a sigh and brought my hand out of her pants before swinging my leg back over her and lying next to her silently.

She was silent for a moment and I could hear her shock and surprise in the silence. "What… why…?" she stuttered in a whisper.

I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to word the thoughts that had stopped me.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered then, and I could hear the tears in her voice.

Her words made me instantly angry; why did she always take things on herself? "Sorry?" I fumed. "_Why_ are _you_ sorry?"

She was quiet for a moment. "You mean… you didn't stop because you thought that I wasn't going to be…good?"

I groaned and sat up, pulling her up with me. I cupped her chin fiercely in my hand. "You thought that you won't be good? God, Bella, I hardly stopped because of that!" I scoffed at the idea. Then I sighed. "Look, Bella, you're still… you're still a virgin, aren't you?"

She blushed at my use of the word that I presumed was taboo in her head and nodded.

I made my tone softer and captured her eyes with mine. "Bella, I'm sorry but… I just… Ugh!" I exclaimed. Why were the words so hard to say? "I want you, Bella, so, _so_ badly, but… I can't do this to you now! It just doesn't feel right to make your first time be… spontaneous and… now. It's just not the right time, Bella."

She nodded slightly, but I could see through the disappointment in her eyes to see that she didn't really understand.

I bit my lip again. "How can I explain this right?" I wondered. "It's like… I don't know, Bella, but… look. You're special. You're different from everyone else. I don't want to be with you to just… play tonsil tennis and have sex every night! I love you, Bella, and I will prove it to you before doing _anything_ like this!"

Bella nodded again and said quietly, "Okay." There was a pause and then she whispered, "But… one day…?"

I looked into her eyes for a long moment and then I said, "If you still want to then yes. I promise."

She smiled slightly and then added, "So long as Charlie never finds out. If you want to avoid being shot, that is."

I laughed.

"And you think I'm joking," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we should go to sleep?" I suggested. "Seeing as we'll probably be woken up again in an hour."

We lay back down again and I pulled Bella back into my side, holding her against me. I kissed her neck and whispered, "Goodnight. Love you."

"Sweet dreams," she whispered back.

I smiled because I was pretty damn sure that my dreams would be slightly more than sweet, seeing as she starred in every dream that I had…

**Bella POV**

When Halley woke me at half seven (later than I would've guessed), I was unbelievably _still_ hot and bothered from Edward and I's early morning… 'teasing'. Edward didn't wake so I got up and stuck the key in Halley's back as quickly as I could so that she wouldn't wake Edward up. I grabbed my dressing gown from the back of the door and the bottle from the bedside desk, before tip-toeing along the corridor and down the stairs.

I sat at the dining table with Halley balanced on my lap, the bottle in her mouth. I felt my eyelids drooping and forced them open again. Sheesh, if this was what babies were like, I was _never _having one. Ever.

A buzzing noise made me jump then and I looked up to see that I had left my phone on the table. I reached over and picked it up. The screen flashed with a new message from an unknown number. I opened it and scanned the words: _Hey Swan. Guess who? Tell Edward to switch his phone on, will you? Our baby's on drugs and wakes us up at shit-early times in the morning. It's only fair that he gets woken up too._ I rolled my eyes. Only one person would ever say that his baby was on drugs.

I replied: _Mason. Bet you're not awake already though. And Edward's still asleep, the lazy ass. He did ONE of the four night feeds :( B_

His reply was almost instant; I hadn't even saved his number to my phone when it buzzed. _Not awake yet? Yeah right. Well, I'm a better Dad then Cullen :P M_

_That's really not hard. B_ I sent the text and then I heard the door click open. I looked up in time to see Esme come in.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw me. "Good morning, Bella."

"Morning," I replied groggily.

Esme chuckled at my tone. "No sleep?"

"Not really."

Esme switched on the kettle and took the seat opposite me. "If you think that's bad imagine having two."

I winced.

"And then make one of them Alice."

"And the other Edward," I muttered.

Esme's eyes were alight with curiosity. "How is he coping with a baby?"

"He told me to throw her out the window at four thirty," I told her.

Esme laughed. "Ah, Edward." We were both silent for a moment and then Esme spoke, soft and sincere. "Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" I asked, honestly not knowing.

"Since you two started this project, Edward has been acting… differently. He and Alice get on better and he smiles more. The light is back in his eyes and I haven't heard from Mr Hudson in two weeks." She smiled softly. "I think it's down to you, dear. I don't know what you do to him, but thank you for doing it anyway."

I blushed. "I don't do anything…" I mumbled.

Esme just raised an eyebrow at me.

I bit my lip, wondering whether to ask the question that had been plaguing my thoughts for ages. It slipped out before I could stop it. "I don't suppose… you'd tell me what happened between them? Edward and Alice, I mean?" Damn! Why didn't I have a suitable filtering system?!

Esme's eyes were sad now. She sighed quietly. "I would ask you the same question," she murmured.

"You don't know?" This question slipped out too, my tone surprised.

"No." Esme shifted in her chair and looked directly at me. "They were good friends, very good friends. They were unbelievably close, even for twins, up until they were thirteen. I…" She hesitated, and her voice cracked when she continued, "I was ill. Very ill. I was in the hospital for a while and…" She stopped again, obviously hurting from repeating this to me.

I instantly felt guilty. "I didn't mean to pry…"

Esme smiled softly. "I know, Bella. But you're fixing my family, so I think that you deserve to know at least as much as I do." She cleared her throat again. "When I came home… Alice was unbearably sad. Edward wouldn't speak to her. Not even Emmett smiled anymore. Then, one day, I had to go back to the hospital… and when I got back… Alice was gone." A single tear stained Esme's perfect cheek. "My only daughter had moved away without saying goodbye. I thought it was my fault. And then Edward started to play up. He got expelled from school. He said it was a good thing; that his school reminded him too much of Alice anyway. So we put him in a different school. He was expelled from three different schools in two years before he ended up where he is now."

I nodded, remembering when Edward first joined our school. I knew that he was here because he had been expelled from his last school, but from three other schools before that?

"Alice came back only at Christmas and in the Summer. I never saw her and Edward share a word. I don't think they ever did. But Alice had been getting trouble at her boarding school from the start. I don't know what happened – Carlisle didn't want me to get worried – but something bad must have happened to her because… she came back."

"Maybe she just wanted to come back- maybe she missed you?" I suggested, taking the bottle out of Halley's mouth when she cooed.

Esme shook her head. "No. That's what I thought at first… until I saw the bruises."

My eyes widened. "Bruises?"

"She came back at the start of Spring break and, after she refused to tell me where she had gotten the bruises from, hid in hoodies and sweats throughout the whole holiday. I knew when she wore hoodies that there was something wrong," Esme joked feebly. "She and Edward didn't speak still. Of course, Carlisle and I had long talks about them at night, but neither of us knew why they had suddenly fallen out. I think that Carlisle knows more than he's letting on though. He was here when…"

There was a sudden loud bang from the other side of the door that made both of us jump and Esme instantly shut up. I looked up as Edward came in, hobbling.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Fell down the stairs," Edward replied stiffly, sinking into the chair between Esme and I.

I snickered and stood up, holding Halley out toward him. "Take your daughter."

"But I'm an invalid!" Edward protested.

Esme rolled her eyes and said, "I'll take her, Bella."

"Thanks." I handed the doll to Esme and pulled a face at Edward, before heading over to the freezer. "Is it okay if I borrow your peas, Esme?"

"Of course."

I pulled the bag of peas out and wrapped them in a tea-towel before going back to Edward's side and putting the make-shift ice bag on his ankle. "Better?"

He flinched. "Not really."

I pulled my chair closer and lifted his foot up on to my lap, thanking God that he had taken a shower the night before. I kept the ice pack on his swollen ankle and traced circles on the other side of his foot. My face turned red as images from a few hours earlier flicked into my head from when Edward had done the same thing… in a completely different place.

"Did you have anything planned for today?" I asked Edward, trying to take my mind off of the intimate moment when he had almost given in and… no! Stop it, Bella!

"No," Edward replied. "Well, I did, but we can hardly take a baby sky diving, can we?"

I felt the blood drain from my face. "_What_?!"

Edward laughed. "Joking, Bella."

"That wasn't funny," I retorted angrily. "I swear, if you ever try to take me sky diving, I'll push you out of the plane without a parachute."

Edward took my hand and squeezed it with a smile. "Never, sweetheart."

I practically melted as he said 'sweetheart'. Jeez, Edward was turning me into a pile of mush.

"Why don't you guys take Halley to the park?" Esme suggested.

"Um… thanks, but no thanks," Edward said, gesturing to his ankle.

"Well, it's either that or go shopping with Alice to buy baby grows for a doll."

Edward practically jumped up from the chair, without actually standing. "Let's go now."

"Where, shopping?" I teased.

Edward scowled at me. "You need to get changed."

"Okay, then, but you have to look after the baby." I gently pushed his foot off my lap and thrust the ice into his hand, before heading up the stairs to find some clothes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that was, as promised, your Sunday update :D**

**Hey guys :D Well, I fear a fairly long A/N but it's also quite important so… sorry- I know some people hate my rambling, but it is kind of necessary here :(**

**Firstly, about Edward and Halley- he WILL come round to her. He's just a bit annoyed at the baby for stealing away some of his alone time with Bella. But don't worry, by the end of the weekend, you'll be seeing a different Edward ;)**

**Second, I hope that Bella's conversation with Esme gave you a little more insight into Edward and Alice's past. The next chapter is going to be one of the pivotal ones regarding the whole 'Edward-revealing-past' thing, but I wanted Esme's side of the story out there as well because, as you might guess, Edward and Alice's falling out involves her, though she is unaware of it. Hmm… make what you can of that ;) lol**

**Thirdly- a lot of you are saying that you think Edward is being stupid with the not telling anyone that he's with Bella but give him a chance guys! I know it's been about six chapters since they got together, but really they've only been officially together for two days, so give him a bit longer to be brave. And Bella understands because she doesn't really want to tell anyone either because she knows that she'll be hated by every girl in the school- she knows what it's like to have your reputation torn apart. Also, remember that Edward was a player. If he showed her off to the whole school, Bella might get insecure and think that she's just a 'trophy-girlfriend'. And, on top of all of that, their relationship being kept a secret is much more exciting, both for them and for us ;D**

**Now. Calling all artistic and creative people! I love fiddling around with computers and stuff and making banners and videos and that but, to be quite honest, I'm dreadful at it. I really want to try and make a kind of trailer thing for THWTLAL as if it were a movie, but I don't have the right software/ video format/ skill/ whatever so I was wondering if any of you guys are up to the challenge? If you love making videos and spend half your life on youtube or something, you know. If you want to have a go, I'm thinking of doing a kind of competition. Not a real competition or anything, but if you want to make a trailer or a banner, send me a PM with a link to whatever you've made (though you'll have to change the .s to (DOT)s) and I'll put links to all of them on my profile and pick my favourite. It's not a proper competition or anything, it's just something you can do if you want. There's no deadline but I'll check them out when I get back from holiday and post links on my profile next Saturday. But, even if you're reading this when it's complete, feel free to still submit videos because I'd love to see them. I really want to do it myself but I can't :(**

**So, if you're up to that, please say so and then PM me when you're done :D Thank you :D**

**If you want a new story to read, check out 'Everywhere I Go' by MrsJakeBlack. I'm beta-ing it and it's fantastic! Link on my profile! :D**

**Told you about the long AN. And because I'm in a nice/ evil mood, I'm going to give you a bunch of snippets from the next chapter…**

………

_I changed my question. "Alice said that you used to play piano. What sort of things did you play?"_

_He shrugged, though his shoulders were tense. "This and that."_

"_Do you think that… I'd get to hear some? One day?"_

………

"_Oh no!" Edward muttered sarcastically. "Psycho Grandma wants to beat me to death with her walking stick."_

………

"_Will you do something for me?"_

_She nodded slowly and I got out of bed and opened one of my drawers. I pulled out a black scarf and wrapped it around her face, tying it round her eyes. She didn't ask what I was doing and I was thankful for that._

_I slid off the bed again and helped her off too. "Come with me," I whispered, taking her hand and leading her to the door._

………

**Ooh! XD Lol I'm so mean :D So there are three bits from chapter 38, not necessarily in the right order. Feel free to have your guesses ;)**

**I really hope you liked that chapter :D Chapter 38 will either be up Tuesday or Friday/ Saturday.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	39. Chapter 38: Psycho Grandma and Proposals

**Chapter Playlist- **_**How I Met Your Mother **_**by **_**The Friday Night Boys**_

**Previously…**

_Edward practically jumped up from the chair, without actually standing. "Let's go now."_

"_Where, shopping?" I teased._

_Edward scowled at me. "You need to get changed."_

"_Okay, then, but you have to look after the baby." I gently pushed his foot off my lap and thrust the ice into his hand, before heading up the stairs to find some clothes._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 38- Psycho Grandma and Proposals**

**Bella POV**

"…and then Alice leapt for the malteser and fell off of her chair!"

I couldn't breathe for laughing. Edward told stories magically, painting pictures in my head of what he wanted me to see which was, at the moment, an eleven-year-old Alice sacrificing everything in her pockets for one malteser.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward told me with a grin.

"Yes," I gasped. "Breathe." Halley was in the sling round my neck, sleeping soundly.

"Okay, maybe I should shut up before I kill you…" Edward said, looking out over the pond, just as a harsh wind blew across the surface. I shivered and huddled up inside the marine green sweater I wore. Unfortunately, this was something Alice had stuck a post-it note to reading 'WEAR THIS!' so it was fashionable - especially with the skinny jeans I was wearing because Alice had written 'wear these with that jumper' - but not very warm and practical.

"No, please keep going," I begged, squeezing his hand with my numb one.

He frowned. "Are you sure you're not cold?" he asked. "Because you feel like an icicle."

"I'm great," I repeated for the millionth time that morning.

Edward looked away again, stroking my palm with his index finger.

"What happened when…?" I trailed off, remembering how the earlier conversation I had had with Esme had affected her. And she didn't even know what had happened.

"When what?"

I changed my question. "Alice said that you used to play piano. What sort of things did you play?"

He shrugged, though his shoulders were tense. "This and that."

"Do you think that… I'd get to hear some? One day?"

Edward didn't answer for a long while and I thought that I wasn't going to get an answer at all, but then he said, "Maybe." He turned to look at me, stare into my eyes.

I leant closer to him. "You can trust me, you know. I love you."

"I know," he whispered, kissing my lips chastely, before standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, worried that I had offended him.

"I'll be back in a minute," he promised, and then he was walking away. I watched him go, sighed and then looked at Halley in the sling. Edward still hadn't really gotten used to her, though I had thrust her upon him numerous times this morning, and made him feed her and watch while I ate my lunch. This was the longest time she had slept though, which was really annoying. Why couldn't she sleep this long at night?

A minute passed. As did a second minute, and a third. Edward still didn't come back. I yawned and found my eyes flickering shut. I couldn't find the conviction to stop them from staying shut due to my lack of sleep the night before.

"Earth to Bella?" Edward's voice woke me up minutes later.

"No," I muttered, opening my eyes.

"I… uh… I got you this." Edward held out a strawberry ice cream cone.

I laughed and took it off him as he sat back down beside me, his own cone in his hand. "Isn't it a bit cold for ice cream?"

He licked round the scoop of pink ice cream, his tongue melting the ice cream on contact. "Probably."

I laughed again and licked mine delicately. "Mmm…" I murmured. This was some of the nicest strawberry ice cream I had ever tasted.

Edward looked at me and his eyes fixed on my mouth as I took more delicate licks, revelling in the taste. He looked away again before continuing to eat his own ice cream.

Edward's ice cream was gone before I'd even gotten down to the wafer. He stood up and wandered to the stony path.

"What are you doing?" I wondered as he walked up and down the little path, analysing the stones.

"Finding a stone… aha!" he exclaimed, bending down to pick one up. He showed it to me and I raised an eyebrow. Then, he turned and angled it at the water before throwing it neatly. It skimmed the surface and bounced across the top three times before sinking with a plop. Then Edward turned to beam at me, like a proud child.

I smiled back at him before licking some more ice cream as Edward came and sat back down again, knocking my arm as he did so. My ice cream came up and hit the tip of my nose. "Edward!"

He looked at me and laughed. I reached up to wipe it off, but his hand stopped me. "Leave it," he said. Then, he bent his head to the side and leaned in to kiss my nose and lick off the ice cream. My entire face tingled as he held my eyes, his face millimetres from mine, his tongue still on the tip of my nose.

I giggled breathlessly and Edward began to kiss along my nose and then down my cheek toward the side of my mouth, encouraged by my response. His arms wrapped around me as his mouth connected with mine and I mirrored him as best I could without crushing Halley between us or dropping my ice cream; that stuff was a gift from the Gods.

The need to breathe was beginning to overwhelm me but I couldn't tear my mouth from his. Edward couldn't seem to be able to either. But then a kid on a bike rode past, yelling, "Ew! Enough with the PDA already! Leave it for the bedroom face-suckers!"

Edward tore his face from mine so that he could stick his middle finger up at the kid.

"Edward!" I gasped, but I was giggling from the high I was on.

Halley started to cry then, the timing fairly inconvenient considering that all I wanted to do was kiss Edward again. I passed my ice cream to Edward, pulled her out of her sling and stuck the key in her back, hoping that she didn't need changing because, really, where the hell was I going to do that? Luckily, she seemed to be content with just being cuddled, because she shut up then.

Edward sighed, annoyed, and looked across the lake at an old woman who was sat on a bench near to ours, staring. I shifted uneasily under her glare; what was I doing wrong?

Edward sensed my unease and said loudly, "Why doesn't she take a picture? It'll last longer."

I glanced at the woman and saw that she had heard. "Edward, she heard you," I whispered as the old lady came over from her bench, looking angry.

"Oh no!" Edward muttered sarcastically. "Psycho Grandma wants to beat me to death with her walking stick."

The woman came up and poked Edward in the chest, bending over him. Edward's face was a picture; I don't think he had been expecting a confrontation. I muffled a snicker, masking it with a cough.

'Psycho Grandma' started to yell then. "You, young man, might think that it's funny to impregnate a young, innocent girl, but let me tell you, mister, a baby isn't a laughing matter. You are the reason that this country's teenage pregnancy rates are so disgraceful and you should be ashamed of yourself! Not only has the poor girl's life been ruined, but so has that child's! Teenagers, these days," she muttered to herself, "flaunting their sexual status in the streets!" She gave Edward one last glower, full of disgust, and then turned and hobbled off.

I bit down hard on my lip to stop from laughing at Edward's expression as he stared, agape, after the old woman until I couldn't help it. I doubled up laughing, gasping for breath solidly for a few minutes.

When I finally managed to stop laughing, I looked up to see Edward glaring at me. "That was not funny."

I smiled. "Sorry, Edward. But… oh, God your face!" I laughed again when he scowled, before quickly pulling myself together and putting my hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes. "Sorry for laughing at you. Really."

"That's fine," he accepted my apology gracefully before scowling after the old lady again. "Stupid witch should do her homework though. Can't she tell that this isn't a real baby?" He gestured to Halley. "Real babies are much more well-behaved then dolls Mr Marshall programmed to torture us."

**Edward POV**

The rest of the day passed slowly. Alice, who was at our house with Jasper, managed to rope Bella and I into a game of Monopoly the moment we walked in the door. Monopoly is without a doubt the worst game ever invented. Alongside Scrabble. Mind you, at least in Scrabble the other three players can't gang up on you, and you can't somehow miss 'go' every time you go round the board by being sent to jail. I spent the majority of the game as a convict and then Alice and Bella insisted that I couldn't buy a hotel because of my abysmal criminal record. Jasper refused to come on my side because Alice teasingly threatened to put green dye in his shampoo if he sided with me. I really wouldn't be surprised if she did though.

Halley was annoyingly quiet all afternoon. Bella and I both complained about her sleeping through the day and waking every ten minutes at night, at which Esme scoffed and told us to get used to. The one time she did cry, Bella made me fetch her and I ended up forgetting to hold her neck so she cried for ten minutes non-stop, registering neglect.

Bella glared at me. "You hurt my baby."

"It was unintentional," I defended automatically.

Luckily, Alice and Jasper had hidden themselves away in Alice's bedroom by then, so Alice couldn't comment. Bella, however, had given me lessons on how to support a baby's head and given me 'Halley duties' for the rest of the afternoon, leaving her free to make some kind of Chinese stir fry for dinner, and take a shower.

Halley, the irritating thing, chose when Bella was in the shower to demand feeding. Though I would never admit it, I was kind of warming to the baby. I couldn't help it; anything that Bella loved, I had to love too. And Bella loved Halley, so becoming wrapped around a doll's little finger was going to occur sooner or later.

I watched over our 'daughter' as she slept that evening, and I couldn't help but feel a little sad that we only had one more day with her. God, I was turning into a right sap. All the same, I decided that we could take Halley to the swing park tomorrow and make the most of being parents for the one day. After all, we'd have plenty of time to just be the two of us after the project, wouldn't we?

The sound of the door opening made me jump slightly and I turned to see Bella come in, wearing only two towels; one around her body and one over her head. She smiled shyly. "Hey."

I went to her side and wrapped my arms round her. "You look gorgeous."

She giggled. "Edward, I'm not wearing anything," she muttered.

I bent down and kissed her. "I know; that's why I said it," I murmured against her lips.

Bella pulled away and whacked my shoulder lightly. "Pervert."

I laughed and perched on the edge of the bed. "Get changed then."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Not a chance, mister. I just came to get my clothes."

I mimed disappointment as she grabbed her sleeping clothes out of her bag and left again, her skin flushed from her cheeks right down to the small amount of chest that was showing. In my opinion, though, there wasn't enough chest showing.

I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling as I waited for Bella to come back. As I lay there, I couldn't help but remember Bella's questions earlier. _What happened when…?_ she had said. When what? Her half formed question annoyed me. Why did she feel that there was something she couldn't ask? What was she even going to ask? Surely she didn't think that there was anything I wouldn't tell her? But then she had asked about my playing; was it anything to do with that? And why had Alice even said that?! I hadn't played in years, bar the few times I had played since I had met Bella. I couldn't believe that she'd mention that when that was what had driven us apart all those years ago. Unless… Alice was hardly a stranger to scheming so maybe she was up to something…

Bella came back then, still in the towel. My brow furrowed in confusion, but that was forgotten when she dropped the towel and I sat up when I saw what she was wearing underneath it. What _was_ she wearing under it? Practically nothing, that's what. Scanty little matching underwear that barely covered anything, and they were blue, which made the pale colour of her skin look smooth and soft, like cream and roses.

Bella blushed as I stared at her and I gradually managed to gain control over myself and shut my mouth. "Um… wow."

Her blush deepened and she gestured to the towel. "I didn't think Alice would buy our 'just friends' thing if I came in like this," she explained.

Did she _want_ to drive me crazy then? Was this payback for what I had done to her last night? Well, if that was her plan, it had worked probably better than she could ever imagine. I was speechless.

She came over and slid on to the bed next to me, looking up at me from under her eyelashes. "Are you okay?" she asked, a cheeky smile on her face as she slowly began to realise what she was doing to me.

"Put some clothes on," I hissed, tearing my eyes away from her.

She laughed and cupped my chin in her hand, trying to turn my face back to hers. I held strong, but she was persistent, so I grudgingly looked back at her. She pushed me back down on my back and kissed me.

I kissed her back for a moment before pushing her off and telling her to put more clothes on again. This time, she obeyed, climbing off the bed and pulling on a blue tank top, but nothing else. I rolled my eyes, but didn't complain; at least she had halfway covered up.

She sidled back into bed and I put my arm around her.

"Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" she said.

I stared intently at the ceiling. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." She propped herself up on one elbow so that she could see my face. "Why?"

I looked at her. "Will you do something for me?"

She nodded slowly and I got out of bed and opened one of my drawers. I pulled out a black scarf and wrapped it around her face, tying it round her eyes. She didn't ask what I was doing and I was thankful for that.

I slid off the bed again and helped her off too. "Come with me," I whispered, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

Her expression showed her confusion, but she did as I said. I led her out of the door and along the empty corridor to the bottom of the third floor staircase. I hesitated, because there would be no way back after this, but then lifted her up the first step. Bella froze and then reached for the blindfold.

I caught her hand.

"Edward," she whispered, obviously remembering the time that I had caught her up her and the reaction I had had that I was now so ashamed of. "You don't have to…"

"I want to," I responded, prodding her up the next stair. She trusted me implicitly and I trusted her too, but this was how I would prove it to her.

I continued to lead her all the way to my den and then I pushed her inside and shut the door behind us, flicking the light on. "Stay there," I told her as I went over to the piano and pulled off the sheet hiding it. I stared at it for a moment and then went back behind Bella and untied her blindfold, taking it off. She blinked twice, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness, and then she gasped. "Edward, it's beautiful," she whispered, looking back at me.

I nodded with tight lips and went and sat on the stool in front of the piano, leaving room for her next to me. I gestured for her to come over and she did, gingerly sitting on the stool.

"You wanted to hear me play," I stated so quietly that I wasn't sure that she'd hear.

Bella put her arms round me and hugged me tight. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

I flexed my fingers and kissed her forehead before resting my fingers on the ivory keys. "I want you to hear," I said. "I want to let you in, in the same way that you do me." And then I started playing. I played her song, her lullaby that I now knew off by heart. My fingers played lightly across the keys, caressing them as I played as I hadn't in so long. As I played for Bella.

When the song came to a close, I looked at Bella only to see that she was crying. I instantly felt terrible. "I… Sorry… I…" I sighed. "I'm sorry; you're sad."

Bella wiped her eyes. "I'm not sad. Edward that was… incredible." She shook her head in disbelief and took my hands in hers. "You're so talented." She stared at my hands, as though expecting them to change back into my normal, careless hands.

I gently took one hand from hers and put one finger under her chin so I could tilt her head up and look deep into her eyes. "I'm not the only one," I said softly. "You sang."

Blood warmed her cheeks and she tried to look away.

"No," I almost growled, pulling her eye line back to mine. Then I echoed what she had said earlier, "Do you think… I'd get to hear some? One day?"

She didn't speak for a long time, and I worried that I'd hurt her feelings. But then she said, "It's not very good."

I looked deep into her eyes, knowing that they were the window to her soul. "Please?"

She closed her eyes, blocking me from her thoughts, and I knew that I wasn't going to get a response, not today.

But then she started to sing. "_There's a hero if you look inside your heart. You don't have to be afraid of what you are. There's an answer if you reach into your so-oul and the sorrow that you know will melt awa-ay. And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And so you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth; that a hero lies in you-oo."_

I stared at her in amazement. Her face was red but her eyes were still shut. And then I realised; she was embarrassed. She was freaking _embarrassed_! After singing as fantastically as that! Her voice was like nothing I'd ever heard before. Ever. It was angelic and beautiful, and her version of Mariah Carey's classic was even better than the original itself. I couldn't believe that she was embarrassed after singing like that. The only thing reverberating round my head was why had she ever _stopped_ singing? I understood that what she had just done had taken guts, and a lot of them, but this girl had just sung her heart out for me and she was embarrassed!

Words couldn't express how amazing her voice was so, instead, I took her face in between my hands and kissed her fiercely. There was a possessive, almost violent, edge to the kiss but it was passionate and loving at the same time. I tried to express my astonishment and admiration for this girl in the kiss, along with my love for her and how grateful I was to her for opening up as she did.

When I pulled away, I rested my forehead against hers, and she finally opened her eyes to look into mine. "I love you, Bella," I said, my tone ringing with honesty and love. Honestly, there were not words for how I felt.

"Was it… okay?" she asked quietly.

"Okay?! Bella, you are impossible! You have the best voice I have ever heard…" I sighed. "I have no words." I grinned then, and touched my lips to hers. "Marry me?"

She giggled shyly. "I already have."

I turned serious then, and took her hands in mine. "Bella, I promise, one day, whether that's soon or in twenty years, I am going to marry you. I will _never_ let you go."

"If you asked me to elope to Vegas right this very second, I wouldn't say no," she smiled.

"Really?" I stood up. "Come on then."

She pulled me back down, laughing, and kissed me again. Then she leant her head on my shoulder and said, "Play for me?"

"Actually," I said, standing and wandering across the room to the desk and opening the top drawer. I sifted through the numerous sheets of paper and drew out the one I was looking for. I shut the drawer again and went back to my seat, where I handed Bella the music. She looked at it and groaned softly.

I smiled. "Only if you sing with me."

"You'll sing too?" she said.

I shrugged. "If it makes you feel better. I'm not very good."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're good at everything." But she rested the sheet music for 'Hero' on the rack on the piano.

I smiled at her and then started to play the introduction. "You'll have to sing a bit louder this time," I told her.

And she did. I sang with her to the end of the first chorus, where she had sung up to before, and then I just played, listening to her.

"_It's a long road, when you face the world alone. No one reaches out a hand for you to hold. You can find love, if you search within yourself. And the emptiness you felt will disappear. And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And so you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth; that a hero lies in you-oo."_

I finished playing and held her to my side. "Why did you stop singing?" I asked quietly.

She hesitated and then said, "Why did you stop playing?"

I frowned and looked into Bella's eyes. It was then that I realised that she knew. She knew I was hiding something from her. She knew that my past was full of untold secrets. She knew that I had no intention of telling her. Well, that would change. I _would_ tell her. One day. But not today.

I sighed. "I…"

But I was interrupted by a cry from downstairs. A startlingly familiar cry. I almost grinned in relief.

I stood up and threw the sheet back over the piano. "We'll finish this another time," I promised, before heading for the door to see to Halley. It wasn't often you could say that a pretend baby had gotten you out of a sticky situation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, heya guys :D I hope this chapter lived up to the previews ;)**

**So sorry for the no-updating thing but there was no wi-fi on holiday D: Honestly, I haven't been online since last Sunday- I'm totally having withdrawal symptoms XD**

**And I'm also sorry that the last three chapters or so are a bit… rubbishy? I've been reading a few chapters back and I know that these just aren't up to the same standard, but I promise that it's picking up again soon- I can promise that the next week will hold a hell of a lot of drama… Or maybe it doesn't seem that bad to you? Does it still read well? Feedback guys :D always appreciated ;)**

**And I'm just going to tell you why I picked the song 'Hero' for this chappie. Not only does it fit this part of the story pretty well but everyone knows it. AND two years ago, when I still did music, I sang it for my solo performance (this stupid thing we have to do to the class- I dreaded it every time) and like everyone in my class (who all hate me- believe me, I'm the outcast in my class. Only one person actually likes me. But I don't really like any of them anyway so that's alright XD) said to me 'wow Steph, I didn't know you could sing' and I was like 'neither did I' XD Yeaah… that song has some memories and I thought I'd share that minor trivia about moi. LOL. Well, at least when I get famous for being Taylor Lautner's wife you can say 'actually, I know something about her…' and tell all of your friends XD**

**Anyways… Happy belated Halloween! :D I went trick-or-treating with my friends Hannah and Morwenna and we got a huge bounty ;) It was awesome- I live in the most amazing area for trick-or-treating :D They were both vampires but my house is desperately in need of some more Halloween costumes so I went as a devil but looked more like a stripper :S**

**Thanks so much to all of you that said happy birthday to me (especially Sancia- I will reply tomorrow because I have to go watch the x factor- honestly, it's absolutely necessary XD) :D I had a great birthday- we went to a cheese factory which is always good :D And I got enough money for a NEW IPOD!!!! So now I have one of those new iPods with the video camera in and everything and it's ORANGE and SHINY! :D As you can tell by the capitals, this is something very exciting for me XD And you know how much I love my music so this totally rocks ;) And it's replacing my very old iPod that didn't even play video- yes, a HUGE upgrade ;D Anyways… if anyone's thinking of getting one of the new iPods, I'd really recommend it. They're great, especially that genius playlist feature thing. It's awesometastic!**

**AND… OMC THE NEW MOON CLIPS!!! They're also awesometastic! Bella slapping Paul and the Volturi! I'm on the verge of passing out tbh, even though I didn't really understand the Volturi one. Anyone feel like giving me a walk through? XD LOL And it's finally November! Get in! 19 days left to go before we can see the WHOLE THING!!!! Excited much?!?!**

**About the videos/ banners thing, I haven't actually investigated that yet, but I will do and I'll post links on my profile if and when I get some (I'll keep you guys posted though, of course). If you still want to make one, there isn't a deadline or anything so do what you want. For those people that have asked, use whatever music/ clips/ words you want. Stuff from Twilight is fine and from any other film you think is appropriate. I'm really not fussed- just make it how you want to. It'd be really interesting to see how you guys interpret it :D**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be because I haven't even written more than a page of the next chapter yet so I can't promise a lot to be honest… :S I have an inset day tomorrow so I'll try and do some writing but I am actually finding it really hard to fit it in at the moment. It's so strange. Do you ever have those times where you don't actually really do anything at all, but an hour goes by like a minute anyway?? Or when that time you thought you had to do what you wanted suddenly disappears? Apparently A level years are even harder than GCSE so I'm pretty screwed for the next three years… :S**

**Anyways… I'll shut up now XD Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter :D They really make my day (week, month, year…) and I cannot thank you enough :D So… did this chappie live up to your expectations? Did you have a fave part or line???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	40. 39: Blind Love and Flying Golf Balls

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Superstar **_**by **_**Taylor Swift **_**(That song is GORGEOUS :D)**

**Previously…**

_She hesitated and then said, "Why did you stop playing?"_

_I frowned and looked into Bella's eyes. It was then that I realised that she knew. She knew I was hiding something from her. She knew that my past was full of untold secrets. She knew that I had no intention of telling her. Well, that would change. I would tell her. One day. But not today._

_I sighed. "I…"_

_But I was interrupted by a cry from downstairs. A startlingly familiar cry. I almost grinned in relief._

_I stood up and threw the sheet back over the piano. "We'll finish this another time," I promised, before heading for the door to see to Halley. It wasn't often you could say that a pretend baby had gotten you out of a sticky situation. _

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 39- Blind Love and Flying Golf Balls**

**Bella POV**

My dreams that night were nearly all of piano keys and Edward's fingers running across them. Could he be any more perfect? I wearily opened my eyes and blinked at the sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtain. I sat up and looked round Edward's room tiredly before I noticed that Edward was missing. As was Halley.

Then I realised that not once had I been woken up during the night. Had Edward done all of the night feeds and whatever else? I checked the time – almost ten o'clock; I had to be dreaming – before swinging my legs out of bed, pulling on a dressing gown and padding downstairs.

I gently pushed the door to the kitchen open and looked inside. Edward was sat on a chair, his back to me, his head on the table. I snuck closer, only to find that he was asleep, Halley in his arms. I smiled and took the chair beside him, staring at him as he slept. His lips were puckered, almost like he was pouting and his eyelids were twitching slightly, probably meaning that he was dreaming. He murmured my name and one side of his mouth lifted into a small smile, making me beam. I pulled my chair in next to him, careful not to make much noise, and lay my head next to his so that I could kiss his cheek.

He stirred under my touch, but didn't wake up. I touched my lips to the lobe of his ear, my heart jolting at the touch. I sat there for a moment, remembering the last two weeks. I remembered when Alice had taken us to 'Hanging Out', our game of truth or dare, our midnight make-out session, how he beat up Mike Newton at his own party for coming on to me, our time crabbing, the separation that had brought us together and every second in between those moments. It was strange how, in hindsight, it couldn't have been much more obvious that Edward did like me, that we had numerous times when we would share knowing looks, exchange flirtatious grins, banter playfully for ages… but at the time, I was blind to it. But then, people did say that love was blind.

Now, as I lay with my head against his, I knew that I would never stop loving him. A day where I got tired of being with Edward would never come. A time when I would run out of things to say to him would never arrive. My heart would race whenever I saw him for the rest of eternity and there was no way I could ever be without him.

Then, as I stared at Edward's sleeping face, so close that our noses were touching, his beautiful green eyes flickered open and I melted, staring into them. Green was fast becoming my favourite colour.

"Well, isn't this a nice way to be woken up?" Edward sighed, not lifting his head from the table.

I smiled. "Good morning." Then I looked pointedly at Halley in his arms. "How many times did you get up?"

"About eleven," Edward replied, and then laughed. "Nah, about four."

"You didn't have to do that, you know," I told him.

"I wanted to," he said, sitting up and stretching.

I edged my chair even closer to his and wrapped my arms round his neck, pulling myself on to his lap so that Halley was wedged between us. I was pretty sure that a regular baby might suffocate if we did this, but I was past caring at the moment. "Thank you," I murmured, before tilting my head to one side and touching my lips to Edward's. He caught on within the second and his arms came round me and held me where I was. His lips moved hungrily against mine, but they were gentle and caressing at the same time. It was similar to the kiss we had shared the night before in his den; fierce and possessive, but loving and sickeningly sweet.

I couldn't believe that Edward had halfway opened up and shown me his piano; even played for me. It was last night that I had realised that maybe I meant as much to Edward as he did to me. If he trusted me enough to let me in, to play for me, then surely he liked me more than I ever thought possible? Because Edward Cullen, the player, had changed – there was no denying it – and he had changed for me.

I broke the kiss and drew in a deep breath before going in for seconds. The fact that we were perched on a dining chair in Edward's kitchen surpassed me as the atmosphere between us got more charged and I adjusted myself so that I was straddling him and kissing him from on top. I unlocked my arms from around his neck and drew Halley out from between us so that I could place her on the table. Then I pulled myself closer, wiggling my hips slightly against his as our tongues danced together and my breath mingled with his in our mouths. He groaned softly into my mouth and I smiled slightly vindictively against his lips, wanting to cause him the same discomfort as he had done to me the other night. I understood why he had stopped, but that didn't mean that I had wanted him to leave me uncomfortable.

Edward's hands came to rest on my rear as I scraped my teeth over his tongue and he copied me, making me knot my fingers in his hair and pull on it roughly.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat very loudly from the doorway. Edward practically jumped out of his skin and dropped me right on the floor. I landed on my backside with a painful thud.

"Shit!" Edward exclaimed. "Sorry, Bella." He got up and helped me up, leaving one arm around my waist, before glaring at the offending person.

I looked up too, preparing to start lying to Alice or one of Edward's parents, only to receive the shock of my life when I saw that it was Mason.

"Mason?" I gasped.

"Howdy guys." He saluted us as he wandered in. "Great show. Bit too explicit for my liking but I guess you were having fun. I do prefer to keep my breakfast in my stomach, though, so please refrain from doing that in front of innocent eyes in the future."

I, predictably, flushed a million shades of red and even saw Edward blush slightly from the corner of my eye, but he was quick to form a response. "Innocent? You? Pull the other one, Roberts."

Mason laughed. "Your sister said I could come right in; that is okay right?"

"Well… might have been nicer of you to knock," Edward said sarcastically, his arm tightening around me.

Mason shrugged and rested his head in his arms on the table.

Edward and I sat back down again and Edward took Halley back again. That reminded me of why I was surprised to see Mason here. "Hey, Mason," I said, "don't you have your own family to look after or something?"

Mason snorted, but didn't look up. "Heidi's with the baby. It's driving us both insane."

"Why?" I wondered.

"I told you" – he looked up at me then – "the stupid baby is addicted to cocaine! We were the lucky couple that get the completely screwed up baby that suffers withdrawal symptoms from some illegal drug the mum was supposedly on while she was pregnant. Heidi wanted to chuck it at the wall. Course, Heidi's Mum thinks it's hilarious, which makes her even madder."

"So you left her alone with it?" I questioned.

"Hell, yes." He grinned. "I escaped."

"Epic fail," Edward commented.

Mason reached across the table so he could thump Edward's arm lightly. "Nah, she knows I'm here. I came to ask if you guys wanted to come somewhere with us. Seriously, I miss company."

I was instantly suspicious. "Go where?"

Mason shrugged. "I dunno. Park?"

"Sure. If it gets us out of baby shopping with Alice, then I'm totally there," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes but said, "Count us in."

***

"Oh yes!" Mason cried, jumping up and down in victory. "_Another _hole in one! In your face Cullen!"

Edward glared at him and held his club up threateningly. "Watch it, Mas," he said. "You'll regret it when I become the next Tiger Woods."

Mason scoffed and I rolled my eyes at Heidi as they continued to argue over who was better at golf. Not forgetting that this was a crazy golf course designed for seven year old kids. And I _still _couldn't get the ball anywhere near the hole. Heidi had bowed out, claiming to be rubbish at all kinds of golf and saying that someone needed to watch Halley and Cassie, their 'baby'. I understood why she had done that now; the guys were so damn competitive that I was regretting not bowing out myself.

The boys continued to bicker as I stepped up to whack my ball in the general direction of the hole. I glared down the course at the irritatingly tiny hole before thwacking the ball down the course, apparently a little too hard. It bounced off the ridge at the back (designed to stop people whacking it- honestly, it really doesn't help) and flew back in my direction. I yelped and leapt out of the way with a characteristic trip making me fall right on to my arse. By some miracle, though, the ball missed me and went sailing on past to hit Mason on the shin.

"Ow!" he shouted, before cursing pretty loudly and making an old lady nearby look at him in disgust. Not wanting a re-run of the day before –though it had been pretty funny – I sent her an apologetic look.

Then I noticed Mason bending over me, glaring. I felt my cheeks get hot and I squeaked, "Sorry."

"You are so dead," he told me menacingly.

I scrambled to my feet and hid behind Edward. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Mason paid no attention and dove around Edward, grabbing my wrist. I shrieked and pulled it free from his grasp before dashing to the other side of the course and hiding behind a big green bush. I waited there for a moment before peering round to see if they knew where I was. I couldn't see anyone so I let out a sigh of relief, only for the bush to be parted on my other side. Mason stuck his head in and said, "Hey Swan. Are you ticklish?"

Since I was having a slow day, I didn't realise what he was talking about until I was being tickled mercilessly. Tears were running down my cheeks and my sides were burning from laughing when Mason finally let me go. I gasped for breath as he helped me up. "That… was mean."

Mason shrugged. "At least you'll know not to hit me with golf balls next time."

"Next time?" I groaned, and Mason laughed at me.

Edward was walking up and down the next hole when we returned, probably assessing how to beat Mason at this one. I think they were tying, and this was the last hole. He came to my side, smirking, as Mason stepped up to take his turn. "Are you okay?"

I glared at him. "You didn't save me."

He shrugged. "Well, a guy has to protect his title."

"Edward. This is 'George Giraffe's Great Golf'. Are you sure you even want that title?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a very manly title, Bella. You have no idea how much a George Giraffe certificate means to us guys."

I _thought _that he was being sarcastic, but he said it so solemnly that I wasn't saw, so I chose not to reply to that, instead watching as Mason lined himself up and took the shot. He neatly swung the golf club and the little florescent pink (yes, pink) ball went straight through the windmill, amazingly missing all of the rotating blades, out the other side and into the hole, disappearing.

Mason turned to grin cockily at us. "Beat that Cullen."

Edward glared at him as I stepped up and placed my little yellow ball in the starting place. I gripped my club, briefly prayed that I wouldn't murder anyone, and brought my club down to hit the ball. But it stopped halfway down. I looked up to see Edward holding one end of my club. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his hands over mine. "Relax your grasp," he murmured into my ear.

I had to think for a few seconds before remembering how to do that. It was hard to keep a train of thought pressed so close to Edward as I was. Then, I did as he told me, and let him rearrange my hands on the grip, my skin tingling as he touched it. Edward kissed below my ear, making my whole body tingle, and then whispered into my ear. "Angle it carefully."

I held it as still as my shaking hands could.

"Line your feet up with the hole," Edward ordered as he pushed my feet into place with his. "Pull the club back a little." He did that for me, too. "Now…" I felt him breathe out against my neck, his strong arms around my waist, his hands tense around my own that were lost in his grasp. "Swing."

And we swung my golf club, tapping the ball forward. I gritted my teeth and watched as the bright yellow ball rolled toward the windmill. It narrowly missed a blade and sailed on through to the other side, but it didn't have enough power. It teetered on the edge of the hole and I tensed in Edward's arms.

"Come on," he growled under his breath, urging it forward with his mind. Then, unbelievably, the little ball fell right into the hole. I stared at it blankly for a moment, before Edward whirled me round and picked me up, spinning me round like a little kid. "You did it," he told me as I spun.

"_You_ did it," I corrected him when my feet were back on the ground.

Edward smiled and bent his head to mine, connecting our lips. I dropped my club and wound my arms round him as my lips moved against his.

"Er… guys?" Mason interrupted and I tore myself away from Edward so that he could take his turn and we could get out of this place. I went and sat next to Mason on a little wall next to the course, and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I protested, trying – and failing – to avoid blushing.

"Well, that's twice today…" He trailed off suggestively and I lightly thumped his arm, at which he laughed.

Then, I turned to watch Edward take his shot just in time to see him hit the ball. Now, you would expect him to hit it at the exact right moment and make his boring white ball go right to the hole as though a magnet attracted it, as he had just done for me. But no. Instead, the ball hit one of the rotating blades, bounced off of that, bounced off of the side of the course, and headed straight for me.

I tried to duck but, obviously, my bad luck hadn't come into play enough today, so the ball came and hit me square in the forehead. I fell backwards off of the little wall and blinked woozily as the blackness started to come. "You and your fucking balls, Edward," I garbled, and the last thing I heard was Mason laughing his head off.

**Edward POV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. I leapt over the wall to see Bella already unconscious and Mason laughing too much to help me. "Why are you laughing?!" I demanded as I lifted Bella into my arms.

Mason tried to collect himself. "She said…" But then he burst out laughing again.

"She said _what_?" I asked through gritted teeth, not sure that I wanted to hear.

"She said 'you and your fucking balls, Edward' and then passed out." He cracked up laughing again.

"Great, hilarious," I said sarcastically. "Now can we get her to a hospital?"

"She doesn't need to go to a hospital," Heidi said from the wall where she was sat with Halley in the sling around her neck and Cassie in her arms. "We'll just take her back to Mason's."

So a few minutes later, Heidi was driving Mason's car back to her house to get her stuff (they were switching houses) with Cassie, and Mason was sat in the front, actually driving my Volvo, with Halley next to him, leaving me to beg for forgiveness with my unconscious girlfriend in the backseat.

"Watch where you're going!" I told Mason as he almost scraped my beloved Volvo against another car as he squeezed through a gap.

Mason laughed at me. "You're like an overprotective mother when it comes to this car," he said, looking back to grin at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I snapped, before looking back at Bella again. A large lump was beginning to form on her forehead, and my guilt grew with the lump.

"Yes, Mum," Mason responded. "You know, I'm surprised that you even let me _near_ the driver's seat."

I sighed and murmured, "Only one person could ever make me do that."

Mason caught my eye in the rear-view mirror. "Thank you, Bella," he laughed.

"Don't thank her. She didn't ask to have a golf ball to the head."

Mason laughed loudly, almost a guffaw, as he turned down his road, and continued to laugh as he parallel parked outside his house. "Mum and Dad aren't home," he told me. "They took Mackenzie to a party or something."

"Good," I muttered, and then instantly feeling bad about the snub. It was Bella's fault that I felt bad for being mean to people; she was the one that had turned me into a weed. Mackenzie was Mason's five year old sister who, unfortunately, had a bit of a thing for me. I was used to female attention, but it was a bit disturbing when a kid twelve years younger than you declared that you were gonna be married next week.

I took Bella back up in my arms, planting a kiss on the side of her neck and whispering an apology once more as Mason opened my door and I climbed out, careful to support Bella's neck as I did so. Mason unlocked the front door and led me up to his room, telling me he'd get some frozen peas from the kitchen.

I lay Bella on Mason's bed and looked around his room. It was strange being here, in his tiny room. I hadn't been here since before the project… I hadn't been here since I had changed from player-Edward to Bella-obsessed-Edward. Mason's room was small, but it was cosy and lived-in. The one wall that didn't have a piece of furniture pushed up against it was covered, and I mean covered, in photographs; not one square centimetre of green wall showed through. Of all of my friends' bedrooms, Mason's had always been my favourite, and it still was. I loved the infamous 'photo wall' and the memories it brought. I had known Mason since I was ten. His Mum had worked with Esme and brought Mason round to our house when she had to drop a catalogue off for Esme or something. Mason, being the curious idiot he was, explored our house and came across Alice and I. We were instantly friends.

He was the one person outside of my family that had known the real me before the fight with Alice, and the monster afterwards. I think he was the only person that knew the good me before, and still liked the bad me afterwards. Guilt stirred in my stomach as I remembered how, when I had started at Forks High, I had kind of dragged Mason down with me. He hadn't always been naughty. That was why I had settled at this school though, I think; because of Mason. I owed a lot to him, including my sanity.

I was staring at a photo from five years ago when Mason came back. He came to my side and looked at it too, not saying a word. It had been taken here, at Mason's house, and it was of me, Alice, Emmett, Mason and Mackenzie, all of us sat around the dining table eating party food at Mackenzie's first birthday. The four of us older kids had actually gotten more out of it then she had, but she seemed to be enjoying herself with jelly stuck in her short dark hair. Alice and I were sat next to each other with identical cheeky grins; both wearing the same colour, as we had insisted upon every day up until we fell out; both eating a huge chocolate chip cookie. My eyes wandered to the photo next to it which was a direct contrast to the birthday party one. Alice was still here, but we weren't smiling any more. Coincidentally, this from Mackenzie's next birthday party. Just one year on and it was obvious that so much had changed between us. Alice and I were separated by Mason, Alice trying a meek smile, me sporting a scowl. She wore girly pink – the start of her designer obsession, something to be her new best friend now that I had abandoned her – and I was kitted out in all black. Opposite ends of the spectrum. The angel and the devil. I'll give you one guess as to which one's which.

"Thinking about good old times?" Mason asked quietly.

I shrugged.

"We should do something with Alice again. I miss her," he said.

"Me too," I muttered. "But it might be too late to do anything like that. The past will have to stay in the past." I turned away from the photo wall and perched next to Bella on Mason's bed, taking the towel-wrapped frozen peas from Mason and touching it to her forehead, as she had done to my foot the day before.

Mason sat down on the end of the bed, watching me. Neither of us spoke, Mason knowing that I didn't want to talk about it, as I hadn't wanted to for the last five years. Sometimes, I thought that Mason knew me better then I knew myself. But Bella knew me better. Nobody else could see straight into my soul the way she seemed to be able to.

"Want me to get some cold water to chuck at her?" Mason suggested after a minute.

"No!" I cried. "She'll come round… sooner or later."

Mason quirked an eyebrow. "I'm betting on later; she did take a golf ball to the head pretty hard."

"Yeah, way for making me feel better," I said sarcastically.

"You're more than welcome," Mason responded. He peered at Bella. "Wow, that sure is one big bump. That's gonna smart when she…"

I cut him off promptly by pulling off my shoe and throwing it at his head. He caught it, laughed and threw it back with a grin. But that was why I was friends with Mason; sometimes, a good laugh _was_ all you needed to make you feel better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I missed Mason a bit so I decided to bring him in. This isn't just a fluffy insignificant chapter though guys. There's a fair bit of foreshadowing and I'll tell you now that Mason is going to be a little more involved than you probably expect ;)**

**Wow, is this seriously chapter 39?!?! No way! This is my new story! D: Wow, that's weird. I swear I started this like a month ago… are you guys still enjoying this, even though it is really long? I know things that are too long can get a bit dull, so please tell me if you think I'm going a bit off tangent and writing a load of rubbish XD**

**Do you know what is the most exciting thing EVER?! This time in TWO WEEKS I will be sat in the cinema waiting for New Moon to start! OMC I am excited beyond belief. On Monday, my Mum nearly crashed the car because of me XD- I saw a New Moon poster on the side of a bus and literally **_**screamed**_** 'OH MY GOD!' and she thought she had run someone over or something because I was THAT hysterical XD**

**Well… I really hope that you liked the chapter :D The next chapter is major in terms of Edward revealing a very small but very important part of his past so I think you guys will like that :D I will probably update Sunday or Monday- my new updating rule is two per week. I know you probably want more, but I honestly do not have the time, and I doubt that I will have enough time to do more than that until June, to be honest. But it's a lot more frequent than a lot of other authors on here and I hope that you don't think it's too bad… In the meantime though, did you have a fave line? You know I always like to hear it ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	41. Chapter 40: Truce

**:::WARNING::: This chapter may deal with some stuff that could be sensitive to some people. It is purely fictitious and not meant to offend, and I am truly sorry if it does. This chapter is really not as light-hearted as the last.**

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Everybody in Love **_**by **_**JLS**_

**Previously…**

Mason quirked an eyebrow. "I'm betting on later; she did take a golf ball to the head pretty hard."

"Yeah, way for making me feel better," I said sarcastically.

"You're more than welcome," Mason responded. He peered at Bella. "Wow, that sure is one big bump. That's gonna smart when she…"

I cut him off promptly by pulling off my shoe and throwing it at his head. He caught it, laughed and threw it back with a grin. But that was why I was friends with Mason; sometimes, a good laugh _was_ all you needed to make you feel better.

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 40- Truce**

**Bella POV**

When my eyes flickered open, my head throbbed painfully and I brought my hand to my forehead. "Ow," I whimpered.

"Bella?" Edward's mouth was instantly at my ear. "Bella, are you okay? I'm so sorry."

I blinked, and looked around. I was lying on a bed, in an unfamiliar box room. Mason was sat on the end of the bed, watching us, so I presumed that I was in his bedroom. "I'm okay," I said, sitting up, and squeezing my eyes shut as my head spun, aching. "Do you have any painkillers?"

Edward jumped to his feet. "Wait here," he said, pushing me back down on to the bed. "I'll get them." And then he was gone.

I sat back up again and rolled my eyes at Mason. "He's overreacting a bit."

Mason smiled at me. "He feels _so _guilty, you know."

"I guessed," I admitted. "Do you think he feels bad enough that I can play it to my advantage?" I asked jokingly.

"Definitely," Mason replied. Then he sighed. "You know, Swan, I never thought this would happen."

"What?"

"Edward. I haven't seen him this happy in… years. Five years." He stared distantly at his wall, and I looked over, to be met by a load of smiling faces.

"Wow," I mouthed, but then a photo caught my eye. Well, not just one really, but about half of them; tons and tons of grinning, boyish Edwards. "I didn't know you knew him that long," I said, my tone reflecting my surprise.

"Yeah. Since we were ten. Almost eight years, now."

"Wow," I murmured again.

"Mmm… wow," he agreed.

The door opened then and Edward came in armed with a little box of painkillers and a glass of water. He came and sat back down next to me again, frowning at Mason for letting me sit up.

"Thanks," I said, taking the water and letting him pop a couple of the drugs into my palm.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Edward demanded worriedly after I had swallowed them.

"I'm f… what are you doing?" Edward had taken my wrist and put his head against my chest.

"Checking your pulse," he responded.

I caught Mason's eye and saw that he was rocking with silent laughter. "Um… I'm pretty sure that you don't have to do that. Honestly, Edward, I manage to give myself at least a minor concussion every day of my life; my body's used to it."

He sat back again, though not releasing my wrist, and stared into my eyes analytically. "I'm pretty sure you have dilated pupils…" he murmured after a minute.

I shut my eyes. "Stop it, Edward. I'm perfectly alright. Besides, since when have you had a medical degree that I didn't know about?"

"My father's a doctor," Edward reminded me. "And he told me that dilated pupils could indicate concussion… or was it smaller pupils?"

Mason and I laughed at him, and I opened my eyes again, twisting my wrist round so that I could just take his hand. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you for your concern, but honestly it's unnecessary."

Edward sighed and mumbled, "Fine."

Suddenly, I heard Halley start crying from somewhere below us. I automatically stood, but Edward pushed me back down again and said, "You're an invalid. I'll go." He paused by the door, turned back, faced his palm to me and said, "Stay," before continuing downstairs.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Bella," Mason said my name slowly, uncertainly.

I looked at him. "Yes?"

"I think…" he trailed off, staring at the door.

"What?"

Mason turned to me then. "I think Edward's in love with you."

Though this was hardly news to me, I blinked at him. Then, as his words registered in my mind, I flushed. "I think he is too," I muttered, looking at the floor.

Mason slid along the bed and lifted my chin up. "Are you in love with him?"

"Of course I am," I whispered, on the off-chance that Edward was outside. "He's… everything I ever dreamed of."

Mason nodded. "Don't hurt him, okay? He's had enough hurt."

"I promise I would never do anything like that," I swore.

"Not intentionally," Mason pointed out, "but unintentionally… well… it doesn't take much."

My brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

We jumped as the door opened again and Edward came back in, carrying Halley.

Edward grinned at me. "She wants her Mummy," he told me.

I held my arms out for her and took my 'daughter' in my arms. For a fleeting moment, a fraction of burning desire passed through me, taking me completely off-guard. In that moment, as I stared at Halley, I desperately wanted her to be real. I didn't want to give her back the next day, I didn't want to let her go, to pass her on to other people as though she were a bag of flour. I wanted to breathe life into her, watch her giggle as I pulled faces at her, watch her grow, be there for her when she was upset, take her places, show her the world… I didn't want to pretend.

I shook that thought out of my head. One day Edward and I could get married and have real children. One day we could do all of that and more.

It was then that I realised the irony of this project. It was designed to stop us marrying fresh out of high school, stop us wanting babies at seventeen, stop us from starting life before we had even finished school… but, for me, it had only done the opposite. Before this project I had never so badly wanted to be with anyone, let alone Edward freaking Cullen. Before this project, I had never so much as kissed someone, let alone almost gone the whole way. Before this project, this strange maternal instinct had never kicked in. Before this project, studies were the only thing on my mind but, in the last two weeks this project, and Edward, had changed all of that. I laughed aloud at the irony, causing both Edward and Mason to give me a strange look and then exchange glances that clearly said 'what the hell?'.

"Just… thinking about stuff," I explained feebly.

"It's okay, Bella," Mason said. "We understand. After all, Edward _did_ whack a golf ball into your forehead pretty hard…"

Edward and I glared at him in unison and he cracked up. We sat there talking about pretty much nothing, until Heidi came in. She was crying and had a huge cut across her left cheek, as well as a puffy eye.

Mason instantly stopped laughing at Edward's crappy blonde joke and stood up, going right to her side. "Heidi?" He took her in his arms. "What happened? What's wrong?"

I looked at Edward, only for him to practically drag me off the bed. He patted Mason on the shoulder and muttered, "We'll see you tomorrow."

He pulled me out so fast that I got one more glance at Heidi's ruined face, without even the time to smile at her, make her feel that tiny bit better. But, in that one glance, I did meet her eyes and they were scared. Not just scared but really freaking terrified and I abruptly felt sick with worry. I didn't even know Heidi that well, but something bad had happened to her, and the knowledge that, in some way, we could have prevented it, made me feel sick to the stomach.

Edward pulled me into the front seat of his Volvo, chucking Halley's car seat in the back. I didn't know why that was in the front, but that was hardly the highest worry on the list right now. By the time Edward climbed into the drivers seat, Halley was shaking in my arms. At first, I blinked at her, but slowly I realised that I was the one shaking. Edward took one look at me and pulled me into a hug. "It's okay," he whispered in my ear.

I sucked in a breath. "But she…" I couldn't say it.

"I know." Edward's tone burned with fury, poison and absolute hatred.

It was then that it clicked; Edward knew something about what had happened to Heidi. "What happened, Edward?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," he replied stiffly.

"Yes you do," I argued. I pulled away slightly from his bone crushing hug so that I could read his face. "You know something; I can tell."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know exactly what happened, or who did it, but this isn't the first time that I've seen this sort of thing… let's just leave it at that."

"What do you mean?" I pressed, perhaps wrongfully. Where had Edward seen that… that _monstrosity_ before? Or, more importantly, on who?

"It's abuse, Bella," he replied in a strained voice. Then, suddenly, he was shouting, "It's f**king _abuse_! GBH. F**king grievous bodily harm. You should get arrested for that! F**king jailed! Life imprisonment! But she wouldn't _f**king_ say anything! He scared her f**king shitless so she wouldn't f**king talk!"

I had never, _ever_ seen Edward so angry. I was literally scared stiff of him in that one moment, as the curses poured from his mouth in a torrent of disgust, loathing and absolute fury. And, knowing Edward as well as I did, I could tell that the hatred wasn't just directed at this guy, but also at himself. And I couldn't stand that. I carefully shifted Halley into one arm and leant across the seat to put one arm round him and rest my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered. What was I sorry for? I was sorry that he had had to go through whatever he had had to. I was sorry for not being able to help him more. I was sorry for his pain.

We sat in silence for a moment and then Edward muttered, "Let's go home." He pushed me gently back in to my seat and started the car, leaving me to stare out of the window as trees rushed by, my curiosity worse than ever. This mystery was like a book that I wasn't sure I wanted to read, except the pages were turned so slowly it was unreal. Tiny little clues came at me one at a time, sometimes linking, sometimes not. Judging by the way Edward always shut up before he gave too much away, it didn't look like this book was ever going to be finished, at this rate. I remembered how he had almost opened up to me in his den the day before. But I could tell that, even after he had trusted me that much, he still wasn't yet ready to tell me.

But then, I remembered the conversation I had had with Esme on Saturday morning: _That's what I thought at first… until I saw the bruises._ I tried not to show my shock on the outside to what I was reeling at inside. Was _that_ who Edward meant? Had _Alice_ been in the same state as Heidi? Just much, much worse? No. Alice was too happy to have been a victim of anything like that. It just wasn't possible.

I looked again at Edward's face then and the sick feeling came back as I realised that there was a chance that my suspicion was right. After all, nothing's impossible.

**Edward POV**

_**Flashback**_

_The house was silent, apart from Emmett's snores that I could hear through the walls. Everyone else was sleeping, but I couldn't. The guilt had been intensified that afternoon when Esme had returned from this 'business meeting' with Alice by her side, red-eyed and depressed. Throughout the evening, I'd had to see her, see the fear, the anxiety and the despair in her usually cheerful clear blue eyes and know that something had happened to her. Something dreadful. I already felt achingly guilty about not believing her over Tanya all those years ago, but knowing that I had been the catalyst of her move to boarding school, where whatever had happened to Alice had happened, made me feel so, so much worse._

_Then I heard it. The whimpering. It was quiet and unrecognisable to anyone else but I knew. The connection we had that I had long since thought lost was still there, and I knew my twin sister's pain when I heard it._

_I got out of bed and went hesitantly along the corridor to her bedroom and stopped outside the door, wondering whether or not to go in. But then she screamed. Just once, but once was enough to make me thrust her door open and run to her side, only to realise that she was asleep having a dream. Dream wasn't quite the right word though; nightmare would have been better._

_So I shook her awake and she stared, gasping and terrified, into my eyes. For a split-second, I saw everything that I had never thought I'd see in Alice's eyes, of all people. Because all that her wet eyes were radiating at me was pain. Unequivocal, unconditional and irrevocable pain. I hugged her tight and whispered, "Sorry," in her ear._

_She whimpered as I hugged her tighter and I released her automatically, wondering what was wrong. But then I saw her more closely. I saw the truth through her skimpy ridden-up pyjamas; the truth that she had hidden under baggy sweats and thick layers of foundation. Bruises. Black and blue bruises absolutely everywhere. And, what was worse was that they weren't just any bruises, they were shaped bruises. Human hand shaped marks just above the crease of her elbow, someone shaking her roughly. Bite marks at her neck, a black eye, and scratches all down her body._

"_What…? Who…?" I couldn't form a question._

_Alice started to cry, pushing me away from her. "Don't say anything," she begged. "Please, _please_ don't, Edward. They'll go; bruises fade."_

"_But memories don't," I whispered so softly that I didn't know whether she heard me._

"_Just don't… if you value my sanity at all…" she trailed off and looked at me desperately. "You _have _to understand."_

_I didn't say anything. What _could_ I say to that? I simply nodded, hugged her gently, and went back to my own room. She'd know what I wanted to say, she'd know what I wanted to know; I didn't have to ask. But my very short nightly wanderings hardly helped me to sleep better._

_The guilt intensified, and the long night dragged on. The only difference was that, now, I knew that I wasn't the only one lying awake._

_**End Flashback**_

We had only spoken about this again once after that night, the first night she had come back from Biloxi, and that one time had been in raised voices. Having the memories thrust upon me now made me realise that not telling Bella about my past had nothing to do with trust. Because I trusted Bella so implicitly that I would tell her every secret I had. No, this was the old 'it's not you, it's me', because it truly was me. Even if I tried, I didn't think that I would ever be able to re-live the guilt, the regret, the hurt…

"Edward?" Bella's voice was worried, scared, and I felt bad. I had been sat here, in the bay window in my den for almost two hours now, just watching the rain hit the window and run down it. She came to my side and sat next to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Please talk to me," she whispered. "You're scaring me."

"Sorry," I muttered, finally looking at her. "I just… needed some time to think."

She nodded and I noticed the tear rolling down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked, surprised.

She looked out of the window now, and whispered, "I just wish I could make it all go away for you. I… I feel like I'm letting you down."

I hugged her tighter. "Never, Bella. If anything, it's the other way round. Look at me." I turned her face so that she looked at me. "I wish I could tell you, and then you'd understand that you can't do anything about it, but I can't. I trust you Bella, really I do, but I just… can't."

She nodded again, and her eyes strayed to my piano. "Will you…?" She didn't finish her question, clamping her mouth shut as though she was chastising herself for even thinking of asking.

"Play for you?" I finished her sentence with a forced smile. "Of course."

She smiled softly and let me pull her over to the seat again, where we played (well, I played, she sung) another perfect rendition of 'Hero' again, but with Bella's voice, what else should be expected? The one thing I _didn't _expect, was the applause at the end. Both our heads snapped up to see Alice stood in the doorway, watching us with a small, sad smile. She came over slowly while Bella blushed and I fidgeted, feeling guilty.

"That was so good guys," she whispered, sitting down on the chair by the desk. "How long did you practice that for?"

Bella looked at her, confused, and replied slowly, "We didn't."

Alice gaped at me, looking for confirmation. "You didn't practice?!"

I couldn't meet her gaze. "No."

"But…" Alice trailed off. Then she changed the subject. "What's that lump on your head, Bella?"

Bella blushed and her hand automatically rose to her forehead, covering it. "I… um… got hit by a flying golf ball," she explained.

"Oh… Halley was crying a minute ago," Alice told her, completely changing the subject.

Bella jumped up and said, "I'll be back in a second," before running off to get Halley.

The moment she was gone, Alice came over and sat next to me on the piano stool. "Edward, she's… so, _so_ talented!"

"I know," I said indignantly. I didn't have to be told _that_.

"But…"

"But what, Alice?" I demanded.

"Why doesn't she sing? Why doesn't she enter talent shows and do competitions and look for a career in singing? She'd win every competition going, we both know that, and she could totally do this professionally!" Alice waved her hands in the air, exasperated.

I looked at the carpet. "She won't tell me."

There was a long pause, and then Alice whispered, "Have you told her why you stopped playing?"

I shook my head. "No. I… I don't think I can, Ali."

She was silent for a moment after I used her old nickname, but then she spoke again. "I think you can. Think about it Edward, she has to hear this from you. It wouldn't be the same otherwise."

I looked at her then. "But I can't do it Alice!" I exclaimed. "Don't you see? I'd have thought that you of all people would understand. I can't even talk to you about it. Did Mum and Dad tell you that they made me see a shrink? That, after I found out that Tanya had lied, I could barely function? That I was hospitalised for a week because I didn't eat anything?"

Then, Alice did something I never expected she would ever do again. She slid closer and wrapped her arms tentatively round my waist, resting her head on my shoulder. For a moment, I was frozen, unable to believe it, but then I took her tiny form in a tight hug too.

"I think…" She hesitated. "I think I understand, Edward. I'd never loved anyone before Jazzy, but now… I'm sorry, Edward. So sorry."

"You don't have to apologise," I muttered bitterly. "You didn't ruin my life."

"And you didn't ruin mine," Alice shot back. "So I had a few problems. So what? Everyone has problems, mine were nothing special."

"Alice, he nearly killed you," I growled.

"That's a bit melodramatic…" she argued.

"Melodramatic?!" I pushed her head gently off of my shoulder so that I could see her expression. "Me? It was pretty close, I'm sure. Why else…?"

"Edward." She stopped me by staring sadly into my eyes. "I don't want to fight with you again."

I sighed. "Okay." I let her go and held out my fist, smiling slightly. "Truce?"

She smiled too, punching my fist with her own. "Truce." And, though I knew that I was yet to prove how sorry I really was, it was good to know that the end of the dark tunnel that was life without Alice was slowly but surely coming to an end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aw :D Hmm. I really didn't intend to do that but it's usually better when it writes itself and Alice and Edward making up does fit in with my big plan so I guess it's fine XD Although be warned that this doesn't instantly make them best buds. There're still some major trust issues here, guys, and they can't be fixed by just a 'respect' kind of fist hitting.**

**Did the fairly recent flashback at the start of the EPOV explain why Edward flipped out when he gave Bella that love bite (seems like so long ago now XD)? Alice had similar marks on her neck so he felt like he had hurt Bella the way 'he' hurt Alice. Of course, he wasn't to know that Bella liked it XD**

**So… (and this is a fair exchange guys) long **_**very **_**revealing chappie, long A/N. I'll start with the stuff regarding the actual story.**

**Exciting news that I'm not sure you'll find that exciting, but this story is going to be in FIVE languages soon XD how awesome is that? English (obviously), French (link on profile), Spanish, Russian and Romanian. Only the French one has actually been started so far but the others have all got the go ahead and links will be posted on my profile soon if you're interested.**

**Thank you guys so, so, so much for all of the reviews. I try not to say this too much because I know how annoying it is when people are like 'oh great we have 63million reviews- its great and i love you' but the reviews are really SOO appreciated. Seriously, every single review makes me smile :D**

**And now I'm going to do some shameless self-promotion XD I'm in the process of writing a one-shot and I'd love it if you'd R&R when I put it up :D Thank you :D**

**In the meantime though, if you're looking for something to read, go read 'My Best Friend's Kid' by 5tac3y (in my faves), if you're not already. I seriously adore that fanfiction so much and I think it deserves more love :D**

**Actually, on the subject of shout-outs and promotions and stuff, please stop asking me to promote stories. I mean this in the nicest way possible, honestly. I will gladly read or beta for you (if you want me to beta, send me a PM), or just give you some one-off advice or whatever you want, but I don't really do promotion. I don't know why, but if I've mentioned your story in an A/N, then it is tres special :D**

**Okay, now I've got the story stuff out of the way… I got a few slightly belated birthday presents that I HAVE to tell you guys about XD Namely, Twilight PLASTERS (band-aids if you say that), and a new t-shirt that reads 'OCD- Obsessive Cullen Disorder' XD Love it much?? Oh and I have to admit that the NM soundtrack is totally growing on me. It's slowly becoming all I'm listening to as NM approaches. ELEVEN DAYS. I saw the trailer on the TV for the first time ever the other day and it's almost all brand new footage. Even I know I overreacted, and that's saying something. By the time I calmed down, I was shaking. It was bizarre. OMC. One thing I'm so annoyed about is that NM fan event in the UK. The only way you can get tickets is to win that competition, and I have the worst luck in the world. Of course, I didn't win the one you can only enter once but there was the same competition in the paper my Dad gets so I entered that one three times but still didn't freaking win! Insanely disappointed. If anyone feels like sending me a ticket out of sympathy, please go ahead. Actually, my brother and I have this theory that Taylor Lautner secretly reads Twilight fanfics, came across this fic and read it. Of course, there are the deranged ANs to read as well so he read my gushing and got a restraining order of a hundred mile radius on me because of it. That's why I can't go. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if a policeman came to my house on Wednesday and said 'sorry, but you have to move to France while Taylor Lautner is in the country; he's terrified of you'. Yes, that would be me XD**

**Well… scroll up to find the uber-important chappie and please tell me what you think. I'm hoping that you guys are understanding the snippets about Alice and Edward's relly that have been fed to you in this chap ;) If not, don't worry about asking questions- I don't bite… well, I don't mean to…**

**Review and Edward will climb through your bedroom window tonight and make out with you***

**Thanks**

**Steph**

***Terms and conditions may apply. Stephaniiie cannot be prosecuted if Edward Cullen does not really climb through your bedroom window.**


	42. Chapter 41: Worst Kept Secret

**A/N- well, here it is guys... finally. Sorry about the wait :(**

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Finding Me Out **_**by **_**The Friday Night Boys**_

**Previously…**

"_Edward." She stopped me by staring sadly into my eyes. "I don't want to fight with you again."_

_I sighed. "Okay." I let her go and held out my fist, smiling slightly. "Truce?"_

_She smiled too, punching my fist with her own. "Truce." And, though I knew that I was yet to prove how sorry I really was, it was good to know that the end of the dark tunnel that was life without Alice was slowly but surely coming to an end. _

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 41- Worst Kept Secret**

**Edward POV**

Another night with Bella tucked into my side passed all too fast into another morning of waking up with her soft lips pressed against my bare shoulder. "Morning," I muttered as she kissed my hot skin.

"Happy Monday," she replied groggily.

I smiled lightly, but couldn't laugh, my nightmares still engraved on my memory. Nightmares of what would have happened if Alice hadn't come back… Bella distracted me then by wrapping an arm around my waist and pressing her lips against mine.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened almost instantly. Alice popped her head round and then came right in, jumping on to the bed and sitting cross-legged at the end; she was already fully dressed in a casual pink dress that looked far too cold to even wear in Summer in Forks. "Good morning world and all who inhabit it!" she quoted SpongeBob Squarepants brightly as Bella tried to inconspicuously move away from me.

I sat up so she could slide all the way to the other side of my double bed. "Um… what do you want Alice?"

"I've come to steal Bella away and dress her properly. I miss doing that." She sighed wistfully, and then looked at Bella, and mumbled to herself, "Do I tell them…?"

Bella and I exchanged uneasy looks. "Tell us what?" I asked.

She scowled at Bella. "You can stop trying to slide halfway across the room, Bella," she said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"What?" Bella asked innocently.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Honestly? In this house you two are the worst kept secret since… well, since forever."

"What do you mean?" I said carefully, hoping that she wasn't talking about what I thought she was.

Alice cocked an eyebrow at me. "Dad and Jasper have a bet as to how long you guys are gonna keep it under wraps."

Damn she was. I snuck a glance at Bella to see that she had gone beet red and her mouth was slightly open. "But…" she stuttered. "How…?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, firstly, you guys never stop making eyes at each other. Second, you're always cooped up in here- what did you think we thought you were doing; discussing the national debt?" She snorted. "Third… well, I suspected something since last Wednesday when Edward had vanished in the middle of the night. So Thursday, when you dropped me home, I followed you round the corner and, unfortunately, witnessed a fairly steamy make-out session in the backseat of your Volvo." She crinkled her nose. "To be quite frank, it was fairly disgusting. Plus…" She became serious then. "You're both a hell of a lot happier."

Bella was the first to recover. Moving back to my side as though she couldn't stay away, she said, "You've known the whole time?"

"That depends…" She grinned cheekily. "Define the 'whole time' exactly." She snickered lightly into her hand.

I chucked a pillow at her and she caught it neatly. "You sneaky little…" Then I realised something. "Dad and Jasper have a bet about me and Bella? You mean _Dad_ knows?! Who else?"

Alice laughed. "Not many people know really; only those who guessed. Me, Jazzy, Mum, Dad… probably Mason; he knows you better than you know yourself Edward."

"Yeah, Mason knows," I sighed. Then I said, "Well… since we don't have to pretend anymore…" I slipped my arm around Bella's waist before crushing my mouth to her very surprised one. She caught on almost instantly and kissed me back, pressing herself against me and running her fingers through my hair.

Suddenly, the pillow I had thrown at Alice sailed through the air and hit Bella and I both in the head.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Alice shrieked. "Get a room, you guys! Enough with the PDA!"

"We're in a room," I pointed out. "You just happened to barge right in. Now, go away we're busy."

"You _cannot_ be busy sucking faces at this time in the morning, Edward Cullen!" she cried. "Besides, it should be illegal to lip-lock in front of your sister like that." She turned to Bella. "And as for you… how could you let him do that to you?! And with morning breath too! _Ew!_"

Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "Does she always do this?"

I just shrugged. The truth was that the old Alice had done things like this. The new Alice? Well, we didn't speak. Was my Alice coming back? Then something struck me. There was no old Alice and new Alice, my Alice and evil Alice. It was me. It had always been me. The old Alice had never left; Bella was just bringing back the old me.

"Yes," Alice replied on my behalf and leant forward to grab Bella's arm and push her out of bed. "Now, come on! I'm going to dress you!"

Bella frowned, but grudgingly allowed Alice to push her out of the door. "Look after Halley!" she called to me just before Alice shut the door behind them.

I sat in bed for a while, trying to gather the energy to get up, then I reluctantly swung my legs out of bed and threw on a green turtleneck and yesterday's trousers, running a hand through my hair and sighing before grabbing the sling off of the end of the bed, where Bella had chucked it last night, and carefully lifting Halley into it.

Esme was already sat at the dining table when I got downstairs. I chucked some bread in the toaster and went and sat next to her.

"Morning," Esme said with a knowing smile.

"Alice dropped the bomb, Mum, you can stop pretending," I muttered.

Esme raised one perfect eyebrow at me. "_I_ can stop pretending, Edward?" she asked. Then she pouted. "It _was_ quite fun watching you two tiptoe around everyone…"

"Yes, everyone laugh at Edward and Bella." I rolled my eyes.

Esme smiled fondly. She covered my hand with hers. "Honestly, though Edward. I'm very pleased for you. She's good for you. No, good is an understatement. She's perfect."

"I know that," I murmured.

Esme sighed then. "What are you guys going to do on Friday?"

"Friday?"

"When the project ends," she reminded me.

I stared at her. "We're not breaking up, if that's what you mean."

"Good."

The toaster pinged then and my toast popped up, so I got up and buttered it. Esme didn't say another word about Bella right up until she got up to go to work. She ruffled my hair like she had done when I was a kid and whispered in my ear, "I'm trusting you not to screw this up, Edward." Then she was gone.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

***

"I can't believe she knew the whole time!" Bella exclaimed as soon as Alice had gone off to their classroom.

"I know," I muttered.

"Um…" She hesitated then, staring down at Halley as she walked.

"What? Bella, what is it?"

"Alice… Alice asked, well, kind of commanded really, that I… uh… stay with her tonight…" Her cheeks reddened, and she caught her lip between her teeth anxiously as she waited for my response.

"And?" I wondered what she was trying to get at.

"Like stay with her and… not with you."

"Oh. Okay…" I said, trying hard not to be annoyed at Alice. We were in the process of making up, weren't we? But, still… she couldn't just steal Bella away from me.

"And I told her I would," she squeaked.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, yanking her to a stop too. "Bella," I said. "You sound nervous, and I'm guessing that's because you're scared I'm gonna freak out and yell at you, right?"

She nodded sheepishly.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Bella," I sighed, glancing around to check that the corridor was empty before pushing her up against the wall and kissing the side of her neck softly. "When will you learn that I want what you want? If you want to stay with Alice tonight, I'll… not be happy by myself, but I can cope." I grinned at her and kissed her neck again.

She groaned lightly and I waited for her fingers to tangle in my hair as they usually did before I remembered Halley in her arms. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

I kissed her jaw once more and then drew away so that I could smirk at her. "I'm seventeen, Bells. I think I can sleep by myself for one night."

She smiled. "Thank you."

I shrugged, like it was nothing, but really, letting her go was hard and I knew that sleeping would be that much harder tonight. But then, I reminded myself, I'd have to let her go at the end of the project; Charlie had been good about this so far, but I doubted he'd let us sleep in the same bed when it was no longer a necessity.

A few minutes later, Bella knocked tentatively on Mr Marshall's classroom door.

"Come in," he called, looking up as I shut the door behind us. "Ah, Bella, Edward. Returning your baby?"

We both nodded mutely as he pulled a form out of his top drawer. I watched as he scanned the list and ticked off our names, before taking the baby off of my 'wife'. She automatically slipped her hand into mine.

"How'd it go then, guys? Baby on your to-do list now?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "It was never on there, to be honest, Mr M."

He laughed. "Nice, Mr C. How about you Isabella?"

"Um… I guess not," she replied as though it hadn't crossed her mind.

His eyes flickered down for a second to note our linked hands before he looked back up to our faces. Bella, of course, blushed.

"And the whole marriage thing? It's good to see that you haven't killed each other with frying pans yet."

"Good," I answered honestly, sitting on one of the desks. Bella hopped up beside me, something that made me smile, because it was also something that she never would have done before the project; she'd loosened up a little. "If I'm completely honest, Mr M…" I hesitated, and then came clean. "It's a hell of a lot better than I thought it'd be."

Mr Marshall smiled, the skin around his grey-blue eyes creasing. "Good. And you Miss Swan? Or is it Miss S?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I like it," she said shyly. "And… well, thanks for doing it."

Mr Marshall sighed and leant back in his swivel chair. Then he gestured to our linked hands. "And I gather you two are… getting on now?"

Bella blushed again, and I nodded, squeezing her hand.

"Together?" Mr Marshall pressed.

I sighed. "Isn't that our business and not yours?"

"True. But I know these things." He winked at me. "Psychology, Edward; you can never underestimate it. Actually…" He leant forward again and lowered his voice, "if you promise not to send me to hospital, I'll let you into a little secret. And you must promise me that you will not tell Mr H that I told you."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Okay…" I said slowly.

He hesitated, as though he didn't think he was doing the right thing, and then said, "You see, I was there, waiting outside Mr Hudson's office on the last day of the spring term. When you got your warning, Edward."

I nodded, not sure I liked where this was going.

"And I… had an idea," he half-explained. "Like I just said, you can never underestimate the human mind and the influence examples can have on people, psychology. You were… on one warning until expulsion, and poor Isabella was… lonely. You needed a physical example to show you that you can have fun without breaking _all_ of the rules – a few is fine, I break a few myself occasionally – and you, Bella, needed company, friendship, and perhaps someone to show you that breaking the rules isn't _always_ a bad thing. So…"

Suddenly, I got it. "Are you saying that you _deliberately_ put us together? That you started this whole project to make me more well-behaved?" I demanded in disbelief.

Mr Marshall contemplated that, eventually admitting, "In a way… yes. You've learnt a lot from Miss Swan, haven't you?"

My brow furrowed. "Well, yes but…"

"And she's learnt a lot from you?"

"Probably, but…"

"But what, Edward?"

"Don't you think it's a bit… drastic? Putting the whole class through this to stop me from being expelled? What's one more school, in the long run?" I asked.

Mr Marshall clicked his fingers, and Bella winced next to me, but remained silent. "Sorry," Mr M apologised all the same. "What's one more school, Edward? Another expulsion is another mark on your record, another failure your parents feel responsible for, another bad reputation earned, and another regret on your behalf. Expulsion is not something to take lightly, Cullen. It's serious, and if this project hasn't taught you that, then it's been about as useful as when you did that meditation."

I thought about that for a moment. _Had_ I learnt that expulsion is bad? I certainly didn't _want_ to get expelled, but I had thought that that was more to do with Bella than anything else. Although, now I thought about it, perhaps there was more to it than that. "No…" I said slowly. "I think this project has been… worthwhile. At least, for your aims." I shook my head. "I can't believe you did that."

He grinned. "Mr Hudson has said many times, Edward, that you are un-teachable, but I've never believed it. And now I think I've been proved right." He pointed to the plaque that had been on his wall for as long as I could remember, and quoted it, "There's no such thing as a bad student, just a bad teacher."

I grinned back at him and said, "Thanks, Mr M. I'll consider halting the insults…"

"And it would be nice if my car windscreen remains brick-free," he added.

I shrugged. "I'll think about it."

He laughed. "You're a good kid, Edward. I knew it was in there somewhere." He looked at Bella. "Thank you for bringing out a side of Mr Cullen here I never thought I'd see."

Bella smiled shyly, not used to being talked to by a teacher unless it was to tell her that she had gotten a good grade. "It wasn't just me," she muttered. "He's always had that side." She grinned at me then. "He just saves it for people he likes."

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Mr Marshall called, "Come in!" again before shooing at us. "Along to registration you two. No making out in the corridors." His eyes twinkled as he smiled at us one last time and the door opened. I looked up to see Mason come in alone. His mouth was set in a deep frown and his eyes were troubled. I caught his eye and instantly looked away again, feeling that by seeing into his eyes, I was being witness to feelings that I shouldn't be.

Bella lead the way out and instinctively stopped outside the door. "You're gonna wait for Mason, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well… I'll see you later then." She stood on her toes so she could plant a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Love you," she whispered in my ear before turning to go.

I didn't let go of her wrist, instead pulling her back to me and hugging her tightly. "Love you more," I murmured.

She smiled and I bent down and kissed her briefly on the lips before reluctantly surrendering her. She started down the stairs, hesitated, waved once and then disappeared down the huge flight. I sighed, ignoring the bell as it went, and leant against the radiator that wasn't on. While I waited, I wondered why schools even had heating; they never turned it on.

Mason didn't take long returning Cassie. The door opened less than five minutes after he went in, and he came out, shutting the door behind him. Not seeing me waiting, he started down the stairs.

"Mason," I called quietly after him.

He turned back. "Hey Edward."

"You okay?" I asked.

Mason sighed and looked out of the window opposite the staircase for a long moment before responding in a monotone. "No, not really."

I sat down on the top stair, and patted next to me, indicating that he should sit. He did.

"How is she?" I asked.

Mason shrugged. "Shit scared. She won't go home, even to get her stuff. Won't leave my side." He turned to me. "I'm not staying, Edward. Not while she needs me. I'm returning Cass, and then I'm going home."

I nodded, understanding; I would do the same for Bella. "Are you two actually together now?"

Mason laughed once, humourlessly. "Yeah. Took us long enough. More than two weeks of bickering and fighting and it takes something like this to happen to make me realise how much she actually means to me. The one thing good to come of this crap to be honest."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Mas." There was a long pause and then I said, "Will she tell you who did it?"

"She won't say much. Even Mum can't get anything out of her, and Heidi loves my Mum. The only things she'll tell me is that she knows him, and he's not staying here long."

"How does she _know_ him?" I demanded. "He's a sicko."

Mason frowned. "She… she doesn't know, but she talks in her sleep. She said something…" He swallowed. "Something about her cousin. So that's my best bet."

"Could've just been dreaming about her cousin?" I suggested.

"No." Mason's jaw set; I'd never seen him so mad. "Her cousin does live far away, and he's come here recently, with his girlfriend for something."

"Why would he do that?"

"I met him once. A few months back. He's… disgusting. He was talking about some girl he was gonna be doing." He gave me a 'look'. "He wasn't single, and he was talking about ways to get this girl to do 'im." Mason shook his head. "He's a disgusting pervert, and deserves to be behind bars."

"Where does he usually live?" I asked curiously.

"If I knew that, he wouldn't still be walking the earth, I promise you that," Mason muttered bitterly. "If Heidi would just tell me his name, he'd be dead meat…" He trailed off, staring out the window again. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He flipped it up and read the message that had come through. Then he turned to me. "I'm going, Edward. I'll see you round."

"Yeah," I agreed, as we both stood. "Say hi to Heidi from me."

He nodded, and bolted down the stairs, leaving me stood there. I just sat back down again, not in the mood to go to registration. Heidi's cousin, whoever the hell he was, should be behind bars, and one way or another, I was going to see to it that it happened, not just for Heidi and Mason, but for Alice too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well… a few surprises in that chapter, huh? Alice knew from the start XD Before you ask, yes that's been planned for ages and I didn't just go 'ah, what the hell' and chuck it in :) A lot of people commented that Bella seems to be ditching Ali for Eddie (lol) and I decided that you're right, hence the sleepover they're gonna have to re-bond :D And talk about… stuff ;) (yes, more teasing reveals ;)) Also, I know they let Halley go real easy, but they'll be feeling the effects soon… ;)**

**OMC 3 days guys! 3 FREAKING DAYS!!! :D This afternoon, my friend came round and we watched Twilight again ready for Friday and I am so excited that I can't even explain it. Seriously, even **_**I'm **_**getting scared of me now :S This will probably (well, almost certainly) be the last update before Friday so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I hope I will :D The next AN will probably be huge with me blabbering on about how awesometastic it is, but I'll be careful not to post spoilers for those of you that won't have seen it… you poor things :(**

**Oh, AND I'm going to write 'BITE ME' across my face in marker pen XD**

**And now for some exciting stuff regarding THWTLAL... Edward will be revealing his past super-soon. I can guarantee within the next four chapters, possibly next two. So you don't have long to wait now… ;)**

**Okay. For those of you that are asking, I'd guess that there will be about… 60 chapters. Yes, I know, what more can there be after Edward reveals all? Well, you'd be surprised. I'm not gonna give anything away but it's gonna be wrapped up with a little drama and, of course (as with all of my stories), a chapter to make you cry ;) Okay, that **_**may**_** be being a little melodramatic but it might make you cry I guess, depending on how good my writing is… :S However, this is just a guess and when I tried to guess how many more chappies there would be of AMMM, I was about five off so this is by no means definite. I really hope you don't think that it's being stretched out, because honestly all of this is necessary to the storyline. And besides, I wouldn't want to rob you of one of their days together. I was just gonna go 'Monday passed without incident' or whatever, but they only have five days left, so I thought it'd be a little unfair to skip one. And then stuff had to happen on Monday, so… ;)**

**And, can I just say… who's the smart-arse that left an anonymous review as Taylor Lautner? That really cracked me up XD I'll start an online relationship with the second most wanted man in the Twilight world (1****st****= RPatz. Why? I don't know why.) ;)**

**Okies… now, my friend Hannah is interested in beta'ing but she hasn't written any stories so she's worried that no one will be able to find her, hence why I'm promoting it. So if you want your story to be beta'd, send her a PM (link on my fave authors- hapihan). She's probably better at it then I am to be honest XD so if you are looking, she wants to be more involved with ff, but claims to be 'terrible' at writing (suuure Hannah) and has decided to try this instead.**

**Actually, on reading this chapter back, perhaps it was a bit of a filler. Although there's some pretty important stuff in there as well.**

**Okey dokey then… next chappie will include: Alice and Bella's sleepover and Bella and Edward get a little surprise… see if you can guess what it is ;)**

**Oh, and I've decided that I'm not going to start up the question thing again, but just out of interest, what's your most fave scene in New Moon that you desperately don't want them to leave out???**

**Yay for another ridiculously long AN! *tumbleweed* … guys? … :S**

**And since you guys liked it last time…**

**Review for the Twilight man of your choice to be waiting outside your front door with a bunch full of red roses and an exclusive copy of New Moon** (non-pirated) on DVD*… sigh**

**Thanks :D**

**Steph*****

***A little far-fetched, I know, but if it weren't for my astonishing imagination, this story would not exist and you would all be bored ;)**

****New Moon belongs to Summit Entertainment****TM**** and Stephenie Meyer****AWESOME****. An exclusive DVD of New Moon does not exist and Stephaniiie cannot be prosecuted for false advertisement… or if the red roses wilt and Twilight man bails…**

*****is now going to watch I'm A Celebrity… and shoot things at her TV whenever Katie Price comes on.**


	43. Chapter 42: Late Nights and Tears

**Chapter Playlist- **_**You Are Not Alone **_**by **_**X Factor Finalists**_

**Previously… (EPOV)**

"_If I knew that, he wouldn't still be walking the earth, I promise you that," Mason muttered bitterly. "If Heidi would just tell me his name, he'd be dead meat…" He trailed off, staring out the window again. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He flipped it up and read the message that had come through. Then he turned to me. "I'm going, Edward. I'll see you round."_

"_Yeah," I agreed, as we both stood. "Say hi to Heidi from me."_

_He nodded, and bolted down the stairs, leaving me stood there. I just sat back down again, not in the mood to go to registration. Heidi's cousin, whoever the hell he was, should be behind bars, and one way or another, I was going to see to it that it happened, not just for Heidi and Mason, but for Alice too._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 42- Late Nights and Tears**

**Bella POV**

I didn't want to leave Edward there to face his demons. Alice's words from earlier that morning while she picked out an outfit for me to wear came back to me: _he hates reliving the past. He can't talk about it. At all. He knows he made a mistake and… well, he's a guy Bella. Guys hate making mistakes. _Alice seemed determined that Edward should be the one to tell me about his past, but I also got the distinct impression from her that she didn't think it was as terrible as Edward made out. But, then again, she was the one on the receiving end; she wasn't the one that had to live with the guilt of losing her twin.

I got to the classroom just as the bell rang, and took my seat next to Alice, still worrying about Edward, Mason and Heidi.

"What's up?" Alice asked as she took in my mood.

"We bumped into Mason," I explained under my breath.

Alice looked at me. "So?"

I stared at her. "Edward didn't tell you?"

Alice's face fell. "Tell me what?"

I didn't answer, realising that maybe I shouldn't have said that. Edward probably hadn't told Alice for a reason. After all, if my suspicions were correct the skeletons weren't in Edward's closet; they were in hers. She wouldn't want to relive it because of my big mouth.

"Tell me what, Bella?" she said through gritted teeth.

"It's nothing," I muttered unconvincingly.

She stared me down. "Tell me," she practically growled.

I swallowed and looked down. "Yesterday, we went back to Mason's and Heidi went back to her own house to get some things. Edward and I… we stayed with Mason until Heidi came back. She was…" I searched for words to describe it. "Bruised. Scratched. Really, really badly hurt. Edward… freaked out," I muttered, remembering. "I've never seen him so mad. He just… flipped." I reluctantly looked back up at Alice. She was staring blankly at the desk, her eyes distant.

After a moment, she looked back at me. "So he told you?"

I shook my head. "He didn't… say any names or anything. Just that he had seen that kind of thing before and… and that he should be jailed for life."

Alice sighed and shut her eyes. "He said that?"

I nodded mutely. "Alice, I…" I didn't know what to say.

She still didn't look up at me when she spoke again. "So he freaked out at you and didn't tell you why?"

"No," I whispered.

She finally opened her eyes. "Bella, you have to understand that…" she trailed off, looking over my shoulder.

I glanced behind me to see Jessica Stanley watching us, interested in the Edward-related-gossip that was surely going to leave Alice's mouth.

"I'll tell you later," she muttered, turning to her bag and shifting through it, locating her timetable and pulling it out. She scanned it for a moment, and then said, "But not in English Lit." She made eyes at Jess Stanley and I remembered that she was also in our English Lit class.

"Sure," I replied easily. I changed the subject. "Edward said tonight's fine, by the way."

"You asked him already?" Alice looked surprised. "And he's not going to kill me?"

I smiled, remembering Edward's words. "He said that he wants what I want," I told her, probably looking like the lovesick fool I was.

Alice gaped at me. "You know what this means, Bella?" she asked, astonished. She leant closer to whisper, "He loves you. He really loves you." Her eyes sparkled.

I nodded. "I love him," I admitted under my breath. "Honestly, Alice, he's so different from what I thought. He's… incredible." I smiled.

"But he loves you, Bella!" Alice was exultant.

"Yes…" I said slowly, wondering if telling her about Heidi had made her go a little panicked… or crazy.

"Don't you see?" she demanded. "He's learning to love again! Bella, you're doing it!"

"Doing what?!" I exclaimed.

"What all of us have tried to do for the last five years," Alice said. "You're bringing him out of his shell. Thank you."

I thought about that for a second, and then I realised that she was right. Edward was coming out of his 'shell', but was it really because of me?

***

School was so different now. It used to be somewhere that wasn't… pleasant, but time in lessons passed faster than it did when I was doing anything else. Now… lessons were pretty much the bane of my existence. Excluding Biology and Psychology, of course. My life had practically turned on its head; everything was backwards.

Lunch took an age to come, longer than I would have thought possible. But, eventually, the bell rang and Trig finished. That had been the longest lesson of the morning without Mason there to talk to.

Edward was already sat at the table when I dumped my tray next to him and took my seat, Alice sitting down in unison opposite me, next to Jasper.

"Hey," I greeted Edward with a small smile. "Everything okay?"

Edward shrugged. "Could be worse." Then he looked at the food on my tray. "What's that?" A smile played about his lips.

"Well… you said it was nice, so I decided to try it," I told him, cracking open the peanut butter sandwich, and reaching for the tub of strawberry ice cream.

Edward laughed loudly. "I cannot believe you."

I shrugged and grabbed the spoon so that I could scoop the ice cream out of the tub. As I spread it on top of the peanut butter, I looked up to see Alice watching me, her nose wrinkled. "What are you doing?" she asked, sounding fairly disgusted.

I grinned at Edward. "It was recommended by a friend," I replied, spreading another spoonful of ice cream on.

Alice simply raised one delicate eyebrow and tossed a piece of pasta in her mouth. "You know Bella, I think Edward's having a bad influence on you. Peanut butter and strawberry ice cream? Seriously?!" She rolled her eyes.

I shrugged and took a bite, surprised to find that Edward was right; it _was_ nice. But, then again, Edward was pretty much always right.

***

I stuck the key into the ignition with trembling fingers, practically biting my lip off. Edward had decided to go straight to Mason's house after school, and had entrusted me with the keys of his precious Volvo.

"Calm down, Bella," Alice said as she pulled her seat belt on. "You're a perfectly good driver; it's not like you're gonna crash."

"But this is his baby!" I protested. "What if…?"

"Don't even start that!" Alice glared at me. "Just twist the key, go and we'll be home before you know it."

I looked up and followed Edward's retreating figure with my eyes. He didn't even look back to check that I hadn't already crashed his Volvo. I sighed, and gently turned the key. The engine hummed to life and I checked that the car park was clear before nudging the accelerator with my toe and driving to the exit, making my way back to the Cullens'.

When we got back, Alice begged Esme for the use of her kitchen, so that we could cook dinner. Esme reluctantly agreed, on the condition that I supervised Alice whenever she was doing anything. So for the next two hours Alice and I peeled, chopped and cooked numerous vegetables and made small talk. Neither of us brought up Mason, Heidi or Edward, or the half-conversation we had had in registration this morning, but all of it seemed to hang in the air between us in an angry, looming cloud.

Edward wasn't home in time for dinner, or even late evening. I tried calling him, but his phone was switched off.

Alice manicured my toenails (I have no idea why she felt that was necessary) and chattered away over a cheesy comedy film that was on the TV, and then told me all about the benefits of hair straighteners for over an hour before realising it was ten o'clock.

"I'm going upstairs, okay?" she said. "Come on up when…" She looked out of the window as headlights flashed past, but didn't stop. She sighed. "Actually, don't worry. We don't have to do this tonight."

"No, I want to," I murmured, still staring distractedly out of the window.

"Well… whatever you want to do," Alice said.

I nodded. "See you later."

Alice smiled slightly and started up the stairs. I followed her and sat on the bottom stair, hugging my knees. I was starting to worry now. What if he didn't come back tonight? What if he didn't come back at all? What if he had never gone to Mason's?

Esme and Carlisle went on up to bed an hour or so after Alice. "Bella, you don't have to wait up for Edward, honey," Esme said quietly, sitting next to me on the bottom stair.

"I want to," I whispered.

She hugged me gently. "Okay then. Don't stay up too late, okay?" And then she stood up and went upstairs too.

Eventually, the house was silent, the only noises the dripping tap and a cat outside yowling every few minutes. I waited up for another two hours, till past midnight, and then I gave up. I yawned and stumbled blindly to the kitchen to find a pen and paper. On it I scribbled, almost illegibly:

_Edward,_

_I hope you're okay. I'm with Alice if you need me._

_I love you._

_Bella xxx_

Leaving it on the first stair where I had been sitting, I reluctantly took one last look out of the window, checked that the front door wasn't locked, and slowly went up the stairs. I knocked softly on Alice's door before opening it. She looked up and me and I instantly felt guilty, knowing that she had been waiting up for me, as I waited up for him.

"Are you okay?" she whispered after I had stripped down to my underwear, pulled on one of Edward's cotton tops and joined her in her huge double bed.

"Yes," I replied, but my voice broke, giving away my lie.

Alice slid along the bed and put an arm round me. "Don't worry about Edward," she murmured. "He can look after himself."

I blinked back the tears I could feel making my eyes hot. "I can't help it. What if he's hurt, Alice? What if he doesn't want to come back? What if he never does? What if…?"

"Bella," Alice halted my morbid questions. "He will come back. He always does. When we were younger, he always used to do this. He'd stay away for hours on end and I'd stay awake till almost dawn waiting for him to come back. He doesn't know that, of course; we weren't talking. But just because I hated him, it doesn't mean that I didn't love him at the same time. Love and hate are such strong emotions that they're closer than love and like. But he was always gone, couldn't bear to be at home while I was. I don't know where he went," she looked at the bay window, "but I'd sit right there and wait to see him walking back down the road, just to see that he was safe. It was just as well that Mum wasn't here then; she'd have been worried sick."

I stared at the bay window too, almost willing Edward to suddenly jump out from behind the curtains and laugh at us for being so gullible. But, of course, he didn't. "What… what happened to Esme?"

Alice got out of bed and went over to her closet, turning the light on, and momentarily blinding me, on her way. Shoving a huge pile of clothes aside, she lifted a panel in the bottom and pulled out several books. It wasn't until she was back in bed that I realised that they were photo albums. Her voice was shaky when she spoke again. "I haven't seen these in years…" she muttered, but I didn't know whether she was telling me or talking to herself, so I didn't reply. Alice flicked through the album and then held it out to me, held open at a page. I took it and hesitantly looked down at the page. Stuck in one of the cellophane folder-y things was a little black photo. I looked at it more closely, and saw the strange blue shape of a head, realising that it was a scan photo.

I couldn't stop the little smile coming to my face. "It's a baby," I stated, and I could hear the surprise in my tone. Suddenly, I froze, my head spinning with the revelation. I looked back up at Alice. "Edward's got a baby?" I managed to ask with a dry mouth.

Alice stared at me. "_What_?!" Then understanding coloured her expression. "Oh!" She smiled a little. "No. No, not as far as I know." Then she grimaced. "Though what do I know about Edward?"

Slightly relaxed, I looked back down at the scan picture. "Then whose baby is this?"

Alice looked at it too, with sad eyes. "Esme's. She and Dad hadn't planned it, or anything, but she was over the moon. She loves kids, and the thought of having another one was… a shock, but a nice shock, you know? She had Emmett when she was seventeen and Edward and I just two years later, so she was only thirty-two when she fell pregnant again. We were all pretty excited. Edward and Emmett both wanted another sister, but I wasn't sure. I didn't want another girl to come and ruin everything we had, but I sure as hell wanted another brother." A small smile graced her lips as she remembered. "I loved my brothers. And it would have been nice to not be the littlest." She laughed once, and then became mellow again. "That picture's from the five-month scan, when she found out that he was a boy. She was so happy, had a baby shower and everything."

Alice gently pulled the photo out, flipped it over and showed me the caption on the back. I recognised Esme's writing. It read: _our little Ethan (-4 months). _"Ethan," I read, with a smile. "That's a nice name."

Alice nodded sadly. "But then, when she was almost six months pregnant, everything fell apart. One day, Mum fell down the stairs. She tripped. It was an accident, no one's fault. But she lost the baby, and blamed herself. She was in hospital for a few days, but when she came home, she was so sad. You could hear her crying, late at night. Dad tried to help her through it, but she didn't get better. So he took her to the doctors, where she was diagnosed with depression. They gave her anti-depressants, but they didn't help much. In the end, she became dependant on the drug. And then…" Alice swallowed, tears running down her cheeks. "Edward and I came home from school one day to find her passed out on the kitchen floor. We were only just thirteen and it was terrifying. We called Dad and he came with an ambulance; she had taken an overdose of anti-depressants. Emmett looked after Edward and I, though he was really in no state to, until Dad got back. He told us that it had been an accident, that the drugs had over-taken her sanity for one brief moment… I still don't know whether that was the truth. I still don't know whether my own mother tried to take her own life, or whether it really was an accident.

"She was in hospital for weeks, getting therapy. Home was lonely. Dad was always at the hospital, Emmett was out drinking with his underage mates trying to take his mind off things, and Edward was always out with his girlfriend, Tanya. She was his first girlfriend, the only one he ever claimed to love." Alice looked at me. "That's why it's good that he loves you, Bella. He's scared of loving, because of her, but you're changing him. I'm sorry about everything I said to put you off being with Edward. I don't mean that about this Edward. But the guy that he was… well, that persona didn't deserve to lick the mud off of your shoes. I never dreamed that this would happen. Ever."

I was silent for a long moment, staring at the scan photo of baby Ethan as I absorbed everything Alice had told me. It was a while before I spoke. "Was that why you and Edward… fell out?"

Alice shrugged. "Sorta." She took the album back off of me and went to put it back along with the others. "It was one of the catalysts, but not the real reason. That was Tanya."

I was about to ask another question, but I instantly forgot it as I heard the front door click shut downstairs. I looked at Alice with wide eyes.

"Go," she encouraged, pushing me out of bed.

"Thanks Alice," I said, flicking the light out as I headed for the door. "Goodnight."

"You too," she whispered through the darkness.

I shut the door quietly behind me and tip-toed down the stairs. The door to the kitchen was shut, but light bled through the gap underneath. I heaved a silent sigh and opened it a crack. Edward was sat at his usual chair, back to the door, forehead touching the table, and a mug of steaming coffee already in his hand. I frowned and went over, touching his hand. "Edward?"

He didn't move, didn't acknowledge me.

"Edward?" I repeated louder, and pulling another chair closer to him so that I could sit in it. I wrapped my fingers around his and took the coffee from his grasp, pushing it away. "Don't drink that. You'll only lie awake."

Edward finally lifted his head and pulled the coffee back, taking a big deliberate gulp, before resting his head back on the table.

"Edward?" I whispered after a long pause. "Say something?" I begged. "Please?"

"Go away, Bella," he said.

I froze. "What?"

"Leave me alone. Please." His words cut through me, and I felt tears burning at my eyes. I blinked them away, furious at myself. If Edward wanted time to himself, he could have it. I shouldn't be so clingy.

"I mean it Bella," he said harshly. "Go away."

"Okay," I squeaked, pushing my chair back with a grating squeal and leaving him in the kitchen. I crept up the stairs, and went into Edward's bedroom. Tears now streaming down my face, I grabbed the blanket off the end of the sofa and lay on the comfy chair, draping the blanket over me.

A strange sense of déjà vu washed through me as, for the first time in a long time, I felt unwelcome in Edward's life. I rolled over, and prepared to cry myself to sleep.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**(if you're wondering about the page break, it's because I just found out that the one I use doesn't show on here so I'm experimenting)**

**Well… I'm back! :D With a really depressing and morbid chapter… :S I'm really not pleased with this chappie, especially not the start, but I couldn't seem to be able to make it better so I'm really sorry about that :(**

**Esme losing the baby is kind of the reason for the reason why Edward and Alice 'broke up' if that makes sense. It **_**is**_** key to the falling out but not the actual reason. As Alice said, that was more to do with Tanya, but I'll let Edward explain that ;)**

**But, on a happier note… OH MY FREAKING CARLISLE!!! New Moon is just the most amazing film in the entire world. About… ooh, a GAZILLION times better than Twilight (still not quite as awesome as the book, but they're pretty high standards to reach- you'd need a seven hour movie to be as good as that). I've seen it twice already (Friday evening and Sunday afternoon) and plan to see it at least three more times XD On Friday though, my friend, Rhia, and I queued for an hour and a quarter to get good seats and I wrote BITE ME on my face in black pen (yeah, if you saw a weirdo with that written on her face wearing an OCD t-shirt, that was me XD). When Taylor/ Jacob first took his shirt off, the entire auditorium gasped. It was just about the funniest thing I have ever witnessed. And the film is pretty funny too. I won't say any more for those of you that haven't seen it but feel free to tell me in a review your thoughts, best bits and worst bits (the end much?! Argh) or PM me because you know what I'm like… talk for England, I do, especially when it's anything Twilight XD**

**Before I saw it, I was kind of getting ready to be disappointed, but if you haven't seen it yet and are doing that, I wouldn't bother if I were you. It bettered even my expectations… probably due in large part to Taylor Lautner being shirtless for a lot of the movie XD but, you have to admit guys, he's a nice bit of eye candy ;) LOL**

**I don't do this a lot… well, correction, I've never done this before I don't think, but I'd like to say happy birthday to one of my very faithful readers, Sancia :D She's very cool and is writing an amazing story (I'm beta-ing it so link on my profile) and it's her birthday on the 24****th**** (tomorrow) so HAPPY BIRTHDAYNESS SANCIA! :D We DO have to feel really sorry for her though because she can't see NM until tomorrow for her party, and has had to wait. I honestly could never do that, so you must have some damn good self-control XD Enjoy it lots, it is very awesometastic :D**

**Now… regarding the story… ahem… (lol) Edward's past WILL be revealed in the next two chapters or so (as I said last time) but PLEASE don't stop reading after that because it won't be the end, I promise. Our kids have got a fair bit to go through even after that. You'll find out what that is in the next two or so chapters as well :D Excited muchly? XD**

**Also, there will NOT be lemons in this story at all, but there will still be a fair deal of descriptive make-out sessions as a compromise, okay? And I am about 80% sure that there will NOT be a sequel either, but we'll see about that when I actually do finish, and see what you guys think of the ending… ;)**

**Yes, so, I hope you liked the chapter more than I did. Next chapter will be mostly from EPOV I think and you'll find out what happened at Mason's… :D**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and feel free to PM about New Moon :D**

**Review for a free cinema ticket* to see New Moon because, let's be honest, you want to see it again even if you thought it was rubbish, just so you can drool at Taylor's twelve pack… *sighs wistfully***

**Thanks a lot fellow OOTs (obsessive over Twilight) ;)**

**Steph**

***Um… yeah. It doesn't actually exist, but humour me, k?**

**Oh and if anyone really wants to know, this has just been the best weekend of my life :D Saw NM twice, John and Edward (NOT Jedward- that's Jacob and Edward and that's just plain WRONG) went out on X Factor, AND Katie Price walks off I'm a Celebrity… does life get much better? XD Lol and my life's totally not ruled by films and TV… XD**


	44. 43: Predictions and Irrational Anger

**A/N- you should thank my friend Hannah (bafro) that I updated tonight. I was going to wait until I was a chapter ahead to post this but she told me to put it up now so I did :) Here is your whole EPOV chappie :D**

**To Anon-A-Mouse- I don't really do dedications but this chapter can be dedicated to Laurie. Losing someone to cancer is really hard and I'm thinking of you and everyone that knew Laurie RIP x x**

**Chapter Playlist- **_**High School Never Ends **_**by **_**Bowling for Soup **_**and **_**Hey Juliet **_**by **_**LMNT **_**(Obsessed with those songs at the moment :D)**

**Previously…**

"_Leave me alone. Please." His words cut through me, and I felt tears burning at my eyes. I blinked them away, furious at myself. If Edward wanted time to himself, he could have it. I shouldn't be so clingy._

"_I mean it Bella," he said harshly. "Go away."_

"_Okay," I squeaked, pushing my chair back with a grating squeal and leaving him in the kitchen. I crept up the stairs, and went into Edward's bedroom. Tears now streaming down my face, I grabbed the blanket off the end of the sofa and lay on the comfy chair, draping the blanket over me._

_A strange sense of déjà vu washed through me as, for the first time in a long time, I felt unwelcome in Edward's life. I rolled over, and prepared to cry myself to sleep._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 43- Predictions and Irrational Anger**

**Edward POV**

I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the mug tightly. Then, anger overtook me and I leapt to my feet, spilling scalding coffee over my arm, and threw the mug at the floor. It smashed into thousands of tiny shards, cutting at my bare feet and legs, sharp enough to draw blood. The smash had been loud, but no one came to see what had happened.

I slumped back into the chair, not bothering to clear the mess, as a sob wracked through me. She was wrong. Mason wouldn't do that to me. And Bella… well, I thought I knew Bella, but maybe… maybe I was wrong. Maybe she would hurt me like that. No. No, I wasn't wrong. Bella would never do that. She loved me. That stupid old hag was wrong. Not me.

The sting of the cuts, scattered over my leg, bit at me and I let it. That pain was small compared to the pain of what would come. Not would, could. It wasn't going to happen. Desperate to find a glitch in what I had seen earlier, I went through it in my head for the thousandth time…

_**Flashback**_

The rain soaked me through before I was at the end of the entrance – or, as I was using it, exit – to the school. I didn't look back to see that Bella was okay with my Volvo; I trusted her. I continued to walk through the merciless rain to Mason's house, hoping that Heidi had confided who had hurt her to Mason so that we could go find the guy and beat the living crap out of him. I tried to shake off the unnecessary anger I was feeling. Why was I in such a foul mood when nothing out of the ordinary had happened? Excluding Heidi, of course. Was I this mad about _that_?

A girl on her way home from a neighbouring school was walking toward me. She caught me looking at her and smiled shyly, blushing, but not in the way Bella did. She was practically simpering. I clenched my fists and glared at her. She instantly seemed to get the message and ducked her head, looking disappointed.

In a desperate attempt to distract myself, I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put it on shuffle. I didn't know the angry song that played and I didn't care, just letting it weave its way through the thoughts that swirled round my head.

I finally managed to concentrate on where I was going just a few blocks away from Mason's. It was then that I saw it on the field opposite Mason's house; the travelling fair. A feeling of unease washed over me, along with that feeling you get when you know something terrible is going to happen, and a bit of déjà vu. A storm was coming, I could feel it. And I wanted to know what it was.

I didn't consciously think through my decision; my feet just carried me there. My mind went along with it. After all, Mason could wait for a bit.

I dodged the fare to get in by following a bunch of giggling girls in, pretending to be with them. They didn't notice me, and that was just as well, because I only had three dollars on me, and I knew what I wanted to spend that on. I wandered in and out of the stalls for ages, at least an hour and a half, looking for the stall. The gypsy woman's words from the last time I had seen her ran through my mind at a mile a minute:

_There will be great change in your life, young man! Yes, great change… on how you look at life and love._

She couldn't really have been much more accurate, and I wanted to know what was going to happen now. I couldn't explain, even to myself, how I had this weird kind of sense that something bad _was_ going to happen, but I knew that it was. And I had hoped that she'd be able to tell me how to avoid this 'storm'.

I was just about to give up and go on to Mason's when I saw it. The stall with the big off-yellow tent. I looked over my shoulder before walking nervously up to the tent. I hesitated outside, wondering whether this was a good idea after all, when the woman called from inside (with her heavily accented voice), "Come in Mr Cullen."

A shiver went down my spine as I pulled the curtain aside and peered in to see the gypsy lady sat at a table. She looked up at me and motioned me in, apparently taking note of my bewildered expression. "I saw you coming, you see." She gestured to a ball-shaped object in the middle of the table. It was probably supposed to be one of those future-seeing balls, or something, but it looked like a glass football **(A/N- soccer ball. Whatever)** to me.

I raised an eyebrow cynically as I went over and sat in the empty chair opposite the woman, as she had motioned for me to do.

She smiled at me in disbelief, her wrinkles becoming more prominent. "How can you still be so unbelieving when everything I said to you last time has come true?"

I didn't have an answer for that so, instead, I asked a question. "How did you know that?"

She tapped her nose mysteriously. "I have my ways, Mr Cullen." Then she threw a lilac cloth over the 'crystal ball'. "What brings you here then?"

"You mean you don't already know?" I muttered sarcastically.

The woman simply raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed. "I want you to tell me my future again. Please."

She looked at me with sad eyes. "Are you sure you want that? Life has to run its course sometimes with no interference." She glanced at the crystal ball as though she could see through the cloth. "The prediction will be pretty different this time…"

I felt a second shiver vibrate along my spine. I shook it off and pulled my cash out of my pocket. "Please," was all I said as I lay the notes on the table.

She sighed, and left the money there. "How is the girl then? Isabella?"

My brow furrowed. "How do you know her name?" I wondered.

"My dear boy," she laughed, reaching across the table and taking my arm. She held it out so that I could see it and told me, "Your heart is worn on your sleeve just the same as her soul fills your eyes and her love emanates from your entire being."

I waited for her to say more, but she didn't. "Uh… great, but that didn't answer my question."

She released my arm. "I know her name, because you love her so much you are practically screaming it at me, boy. One who can read the signs can tell when another is in love. How is she then? I answered your question, you should answer mine."

"She's good…" I replied uncertainly, waiting for her to tell me that Bella was about to suddenly be involved in a bad accident or something else just as freaky.

"Indeed she is," the gypsy woman agreed, much to my relief. There was a long silence before her hand darted out and took the dollars that were still on the table. "Now…" she croaked, "your future…"

I sat forward in my seat, nervous.

She stared into my eyes for a long moment, reading what she saw there, and then she took my hand and examined my palm. "There's a bump ahead, Mr Cullen," she informed me. "Your life is so good right now, that you must be expecting it. Not everything can go well all of the time."

"What is it?" I asked desperately. "Is it Bella?"

The woman looked up at me with big, wise eyes. "You are close to a lot of people, Edward, am I correct?"

I thought of all of the people that liked me at school, though the feeling wasn't always returned (*cough* Lauren Mallory), and nodded slowly.

"But there are only three that you are _very _close to." This was a statement. "Isabella, of course, your very best friend of…" She paused, counting, and then continued, "eight years?"

"Mason," I murmured as I nodded again. But who was the third?

"And…" Her eyes were fairly shocked now, looking back down at my palm. "A truce. The girl you fell out with over another. Your best friend for thirteen years, who left. She has returned. And you will become closer then ever before."

"Alice?" I asked, wide-eyed. I would make up with Alice?

"But there is a price. You will get closer to her and, because of that, will have to sacrifice…" She trailed off.

"What?" I demanded. "Sacrifice what?!"

Her sharp black eyes snapped back up to my face. "You will have to find out. The Gods do not feel inclined to share that with me. But there is a storm coming, Edward," she told me in a hoarse whisper. "Ghosts from your past are coming back to haunt you." She leant closer and whispered so quietly that I had to concentrate to catch what she said. "More than one. And when they return, only one of the three that you are closest to will remain faithful."

Suddenly there was a loud bang outside, and the woman leant back again and cursed under her breath. "Stupid kids," she grumbled. "Think they can knock over my stall. They got another thing coming…" And then she pushed the entrance to the tent outside and stepped out into the howling wind to pick her stand back up.

A whoosh of wind blew through the tent before the entrance flap fell back behind her, and the wind blew the lilac cloth off of the crystal ball. I stared at the glass for a few minutes, going over what she had just told me in my head. None of it made sense, except for the sacrifice bit. But _what_ would I have to sacrifice? And who of Mason, Bella or Alice would 'remain faithful'? That bit couldn't be true. I didn't have the smallest bit of doubt that any of them would ever hurt me, that they ever could.

I bent over and picked the cloth up. Then I went to throw it over the glass ball again, but suddenly there was a flash of ultra-violet light, and the ball lit up. My mouth fell open and my fingers could no longer grip the silk cloth. It fell to the floor, and smoke started to swirl inside of the glass that had been completely ordinary the moment before. I stared at it, being sucked in by the pictures that were starting to gather inside the smoke. The first face I recognised instantly: Bella. She wasn't looking at me; she was chewing her lip nervously. And then a second face appeared: Mason. Suddenly, he bent his face to hers and their lips touched. She didn't pull away. Far from it, she tangled her fingers in his hair like she did to mine, and kissed him back…

"No!" I shouted, lunging for the cloth and throwing it back over the glass. The light and smoke disappeared as suddenly as it had come. I realised that I was shaking, my heart beating a thousand miles an hour, my eyes stinging with tears, and my breathing coming in short, sharp gasps. "No," I repeated angrily. "You're wrong."

"Who's wrong?"

I looked up to see the woman come back in from outside. "Your ball. It's crazy." I went over toward her. "That thing doesn't show the future," I spat as I walked past. "It shows unreliable, stupid _shit_. They wouldn't do that."

Her black eyes were visibly spooked as she looked over at her crystal ball. "It shows the future as you're going to see it, Mr Cullen. It doesn't lie."

"Like hell it doesn't," I hissed, and then I turned my back on her and walked out.

I stormed out of the fair, probably looking like thunder. It was wrong. Whatever the old gypsy lady said, that stupid glass ball was wrong. Bella and Mason would never do that to me… would they? I barely even noticed when I turned on to Mason's road, abruptly seething with anger about something that hadn't happened, and I was trying to convince myself that it never would. But no amount of trying could keep the seed of doubt from my mind.

Mackenzie came to the door. "Eddie!" She beamed at me when she saw who it was, and then showed me the orange lollypop she was eating. "Look Eddie, I gots a lolly!"

"Great." I tried to be enthusiastic, but couldn't, the irrational anger becoming more prominent. "Is your brother in?"

"Yeah." Mackenzie's nose wrinkled. "He's upstairs with Heidi."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks," I said as she pointed me upstairs before shutting the door behind me. Luckily, she didn't follow me up to Mason's room. I knocked on his bedroom door and waited for him to call me in before opening it and stepping inside with a clenched jaw.

"Oh, hey Edward," he greeted me from where he sat next to Heidi on his bed.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, trying to keep my voice under control. "Outside."

Mason looked confused, but nodded and followed me along the corridor to Mackenzie's unoccupied bedroom. The walls were a girly, bright pink and decorated with striking white unicorns, fairy castles and princess tiaras, as was the ceiling. That was Mackenzie all over really.

"What is it?" Mason asked tentatively as my eyes wandered over the room.

I looked at him, and trembled with hurt, and anger. I had intended to ask him how Heidi was, whether he had found out anything else about her attacker, when they were coming back to school… but now, as I looked at his face, all I could see was his lips moving viciously against Bella's. And Bella was _mine_. I took several large steps forward and pushed my best friend up against the wall, staring furiously into his shocked grey-blue eyes and growling through clenched teeth, "You stay away from her."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Who? Heidi? Why?"

"Bella," I hissed venomously. "She's mine." I bent my head closer to his. "Leave. Her. Alone."

The confusion that was clear on Mason's expression was instantly joined by fear. "Why?" he asked.

I lowered my voice to a dangerous whisper, "Because I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Edward, me and Bella… we're just friends…"

I shoved at his chest, even though he was already pressed against the wall. "Well, don't be! I know what you're up to, Mason. I know what you want to do. But Bella's mine, okay? Stay away."

Mason shook his head at me and then pushed me off of him, his eyes narrowing with confusion. "What is your problem, man?" He pushed away from the wall and headed for the door. "I don't like Swan like that." And then he was gone.

I sank on to Mackenzie's bed, and buried my head in my hands. I sat there for a moment, wondering what had come over me, before leaving the house. The rain had turned into a thunderstorm by now, the fork lightening igniting the dark sky on the horizon.

I walked through the storm for an hour to find my meadow, and then I sat in the perfectly symmetrical patch of soaked grass, letting the rain soak through my clothes and into my skin. I couldn't shake off the sudden anger that had been gripping me since the day before, though I knew it was irrational. I couldn't feel anything but the fury, and it would have worried me, if I could feel worry. Was I losing myself to anger? Was I becoming a psychotic weirdo? How could I threaten my best friend like that?

I sat like that for hours, until I felt numb; the numbness dissolved the pain made the anger a little easier to control. It was past midnight when I left the meadow and headed for home.

_**End Flashback**_

I sighed, and grabbed a towel to clear up the smashed bits of mug. After I chucked the towel and glass away, I picked the shards that were stuck in my foot out and wiped the table down.

The guilt that had been building since Bella had left was almost unbearable now. I flicked the light off and headed for the stairs, determined to make up with her. I jumped the first stair and went into my bedroom, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness for a moment.

Then I saw her. She was sprawled across the sofa, clearly asleep, and her tears were stained with tears that lingered from when she was awake. The guilt burned away inside of me, and the anger I couldn't shake was now aimed at myself. Only one of Bella, Mason and Alice would stay true to me, but I would do what I could to remedy that. Treating my two best friends, and my sister, like this wasn't going to help.

I crept over to her side and took her face in my hands, brushing my lips against hers. She reacted in her sleep, twisting her body so that she was half pressed against me, and pushed her lips against mine for more. I willingly planted wet kisses over her mouth, resisting the temptation to wake her up.

"Edward…" she muttered, and I froze. Her eyes flickered, but she wasn't conscious; half awake. A strange twisted sob fell from her lips, and then she was suddenly whimpering loudly. The whimpers turned to heart-wrenching shrieks and screams, and she twisted in my arms as though she were in agony.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, suddenly unsure that she'd want to see my face when she opened her eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and I looked up to see Alice come rushing over. "What's wrong with her?" she asked me, shaking Bella and saying her name urgently.

"I…" I had been about to say 'I don't know' but then Bella shivered and whispered, "He just needs time…"

Guilt stabbed at my chest as I realised that I had hurt her. Then I wondered why that came as such a surprise; I had yelled at her, of course I had hurt her!

Alice shot me an accusing look. "What have you done?"

"I just… told her that I didn't want to talk…" I muttered, but when I thought back, I remembered that all I had actually told her was to go away.

Alice shut her eyes and sighed. "Just as I thought you were growing up and getting out of this." She opened her eyes again and looked at me, ashamed. "I'm taking her to my room. Feel free to talk to her again when you grow up… if she'll take you back." Alice glared at me, and then turned and attempted to lift Bella off of the couch. She struggled and squeaked, nearly waking her up.

I cringed. "Alice," I whispered.

She continued to struggle.

"Alice," I said louder, reaching out and stopping her. "I'll do it."

"You stay out of this," she snapped.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I had thought that Alice and I were making up now. And now, in the space of just a few hours, I had managed to drive away the three people closest to me. Bella stirred and mumbled something incoherent, and I knew that she was going to wake up any second. I didn't want to unsettle her, or face her sadness yet. So I gently, but firmly, pushed Alice aside and easily swept Bella up in to my arms.

"Edward!" Alice hissed at me, as I carried her out of my open door and along the corridor, into Alice's bedroom. I lay her gently on the bed, and her dark hair fanned out on the white pillow, making her look like an angel. I pulled the duvet over her fragile body, and she stirred.

"Edward…" she whispered, and then her body twisted unnaturally, and the whimpering started again.

"Bella," I murmured, stroking her clammy forehead. Her hand darted up and grabbed mine, pulling me at her. She gripped my hand tightly under her chin and shivered, convulsing under the duvet.

Alice was at my side, looking concerned. "What did you _do_ to her?"

I shook my head. "Nothing… well, not enough to warrant this much of a panic attack." I bent over her and pressed my face into the crook of her neck. "Bella, Bella, it's okay. I'm here, I'm not leaving."

"Yes you bloody well are!" Alice growled. She pulled me away from Bella and pushed me out of the door. "Go to your own room. I don't know what you've done, but she didn't deserve it. You promised not to hurt her, Edward."

"I didn't _do_ anything!" I protested. "I didn't mean to hurt her… I love her."

Alice shut the door in my face. I waited there for a moment, and then reluctantly went back to my bed. I stripped down to my boxers as I walked, scattering my clothes across the room. I crawled into bed, and slid over to Bella's side, breathing in her heady scent.

As I fell asleep I prayed that I hadn't just screwed everything up thanks to a stupid overreaction.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Well… something tells me that this was slightly unexpected? This is (I think) the first chapter that focuses only on the future rather than Edward and Alice's past, which will be revealed soon. Hopefully this chapter is intriguing enough to keep you reading past that… ;)**

**Before you all start yelling at me… yes, this is an EXB fic and, no, Bella's not going to run off with an OC, not matter how loveable Mason is; neither of them would do that to Edward. However, the 'crystal ball' doesn't lie either. How are those points mutually inclusive? Ah, well you'll have to keep reading, won't you? ;) lol Though if you really are desperate, there is one line in this chapter that almost explains it. Feel free to read it as many times as you want but I don't think you'll find it because it won't make sense until you know what happens.**

**So if you want to have a go at guessing how accurate the predictions and crystal ball are and what's going to happen, then by all means go ahead. And which of the three do you think is gonna stay Edward's friend, if it is true? Actually, I've got a poll on my profile asking you about that because I think it will be interesting to see who you think is going to stay friends with our lovely Eddie ;) So please go do that :D**

**As you may have gathered from this chapter, yes, there is a fair bit of drama on the way :) do we like drama? I hope so…**

**Actually, a lot of you complained that I left it on a cliffie last time. I didn't think that was too bad a cliffie but you guys apparently did… so I'm very sorry to pretty much leave it at the same place, but you needed to hear all of that from Edward's POV**

**See? I can do ANs that are just relevant to the story :P Just one irrelevant point- I'm going to see NM for the third time tomorrow! Yay! But the most obsessive reviewer has had to be RozzLuvzEmmettandJasper who went to see it FIVE TIMES IN THREE DAYS. That is a hell of a lot of times, so lucky you. My Mum would likely ground me if I did that XD**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, as you know ;) Any fave bits?**

**Thank you very muchly!**

**Steph**


	45. Chapter 44: The TEMKEK Theory

**Chapter Playlist: **_**Bad Romance **_**by **_**Lady GaGa**_

**Previously:**

_I bent over her and pressed my face into the crook of her neck. "Bella, Bella, it's okay. I'm here, I'm not leaving."_

"_Yes you bloody well are!" Alice growled. She pulled me away from Bella and pushed me out of the door. "Go to your own room. I don't know what you've done, but she didn't deserve it. You promised not to hurt her, Edward."_

"_I didn't do anything!" I protested. "I didn't mean to hurt her… I love her."_

_Alice shut the door in my face. I waited there for a moment, and then reluctantly went back to my bed. I stripped down to my boxers as I walked, scattering my clothes across the room. I crawled into bed, and slid over to Bella's side, breathing in her heady scent._

_As I fell asleep I prayed that I hadn't just screwed everything up thanks to a stupid overreaction._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 44- The TEMKEK Theory**

**Bella POV**

I woke in Alice's bedroom, much to my surprise. It took me a moment to remember what had happened, and I instantly felt morose again. I shook it off before getting out of bed and going downstairs, still in my pyjamas, for breakfast; Edward had just wanted some space, probably with a perfectly good excuse.

Alice was at the dinner table with Jasper, who must have come round this morning. They were talking softly amongst themselves, heads close together, but they shut up the moment they noticed me in the kitchen. Alice smiled tentatively at me. "Morning Bella."

I sat down opposite them. "Morning," I yawned. I rubbed my eyes, feeling stupidly tired, and said, "How did I end up in your bedroom? Did I sleepwalk? I don't usually do that… do I?" I knew I was blabbering now, but I couldn't seem to stop. "I must have sleepwalked; I feel like death warmed up so I can't have slept well at all…"

Alice looked shifty.

"What?" I demanded. "What did I do?"

"You were kind of… hysterical," she semi-explained.

"Why? What did I say?"

Alice came to my side and pulled me over to the table. "It doesn't matter." She sat me down and passed me a plate stacked high with pancakes. "Pancake?"

"Uh… thanks," I muttered as I took one and slid it on to a clean plate. "Don't try to change the subject, Alice. What did I say?"

"You didn't really _say_ anything. You just kind of… whimpered… and screamed… and shouted my brother's name…"

I buried my face in my hands, embarrassed.

Alice was instantly at my side with her arm around me. "Don't worry, Bella, Edward was being a jerk; you're allowed to be upset."

"No he wasn't," I argued. "He didn't want to talk. I should have just left him and not overreacted so much."

"Bella," Alice near-growled. She tilted my chin up and made me look at her. "Don't you dare make excuses for him! He was a jerk."

"No he wasn't," I sighed. "He probably had a rough time at Mason's; it's hardly his fault."

Alice quirked a perfectly plucked brow at me. "It wasn't your fault either. He can't take his anger out on you."

I pushed my pancake away and stood up, heading to find Edward.

"Bella," Alice's voice was threatening. "Leave him alone. Jazzy's taking us to school today, okay?"

I spun round to look at her. "Why?" I demanded.

"Because Edward needs to realise that you don't belong to him. If he treats you bad, you're your own person, free to do what you want; you're not always instantly going to forgive him for bad-mouthing you."

I glared at her. "But I don't belong to you either," I pointed out. "And I want to go to school with him; there's nothing to forgive."

Alice shrugged. "Do what you want."

I started back up the stairs again.

"But I'm pretty sure that Edward will fall at your feet to get you to forgive him."

I froze on the stairs, listening.

"You might even get some pretty hot make-up sex," Alice continued. "It's your choice. We leave in twenty minutes, and I've put clothes out for you on my bed."

I carried on up the stairs and walked over to Edward's bedroom door. I dithered for a moment, thinking of Alice's words. Then I shrugged and knocked softly. There was no reply so I gently pushed the door ajar and peeked in to see Edward still asleep. I smiled and snuck over to the bed. He was lying on his stomach on what had become my side of the bed, his face facing the side on the pillow. His hair was everywhere, even more messy than usual, and his legs were tangled up in the sheets.

I perched on the edge next to him, and stroked a bit of hair out of his face; he didn't even stir. Before I knew it, I was lying next to him, pressed against his sleeping body with my head resting next to his. I was staring at his angelic sleeping face for ages, and I realised that I felt complete when I was with him, and I just couldn't help it. Alice was wrong and right at the same time; he hadn't been a jerk, but even if he had I wasn't capable of loving him any less. I was literally head over heels in love with him and I couldn't help it. I was pulled to him like the south end of a magnet to a north and the way I felt about him was so strong that it was just… inexplicable. I had never wanted anything so badly in my whole life, and I didn't understand it. How could I hand over everything I had to one person so easily? I had given him my heart, my soul… everything that I couldn't live without. So, essentially, I couldn't live without him.

The door creaked open slightly and I looked up to see Alice looking in disapprovingly. "Bella," she groaned. "You still need to change!" She came over and looked at me, snuggled into Edward's side. She shook her head slightly. "What are you like? Come on then. Leave now."

I gripped my hold around Edward tighter. "No," I murmured.

"We're leaving in five minutes, Bella," Alice moaned.

"I'm going with Edward," I said, pouting like a child.

"I won't let you," she said after a moment. She gently tried to un-clamp my arms from around Edward's waist. "Please, Bella?"

"Why?" I whispered, pressing my lips to the hollow at Edward's throat.

"I'll explain on the way," she told me, finally managing to pull my arms away. "Come on, Bells. There's no way you're going to school in your pyjamas…" She frowned looking me up and down and taking in my exceedingly short shorts and my usual deep blue camisole. "Or lack of them," she corrected herself. "You'd get a lot of male attention, and I don't think that Edward would like that."

She pulled me off the bed and I stared at Edward for a moment. "Do you think he still likes me?" I asked, suddenly worried.

Alice shook her head, a sly smile on her face. "Bella…" she said slowly, mysteriously, "you know what we were talking about yesterday? How I think he loves you?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Edward's face.

"He told me last night. He moved you to my bed and didn't want to leave, Bella. He feels guilty, so guilty. He told me himself that he's in love with you. Of course he still likes you. Why wouldn't he?"

I didn't reply, simply let go of Alice's hand and bent down to kiss below Edward's ear. "I love you too," I murmured. I just wished he'd trust me enough to open up, the way I trusted him.

***

A while later, Jasper pulled into a space in the car park at school. I felt terrible for leaving Edward asleep in bed. I had worried that he wouldn't wake up in time and would miss school, but Esme assured me that she'd wake him right after we had left. I was surprised that she had agreed with Alice that I should leave him, but she'd just said, "Believe me, Bella, it'll be worth it," and then winked. I really hoped that she hadn't been thinking about make-up sex as well, because – not only would that be impossibly embarrassing – I was pretty sure that that wasn't going to happen; Edward and his rules.

Jasper went off to his and Edward's form room and Alice and I retreated to ours.

"You said you'd explain why you wouldn't let me come in with Edward…" I hinted with a smile.

Alice smiled back as we went into the form room. No one bothered to stare anymore, wondering why a Cullen would be friends with me. "Well… have you heard of the TEMKEK theory?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head.

Alice cocked her head to the side. "I guess not- I made the nickname up." She grinned at me. "But you've heard the saying 'treat 'em mean to keep 'em keen' right? TEMKEK."

"Right," I said slowly, stretching out the 'i', as I dumped my bag on my desk and flopped down in my chair.

"Well, that's my theory. Edward will feel bad when he wakes up, and he'll realise that he can't take you for granted, that you're free to do what you want. But if he wakes up with you pressed up against him, practically begging _him_ to forgive _you_ when you haven't done anything… well, he's gonna think he can yell at you for no reason all the time."

"He wouldn't do that," I disagreed.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "I do agree, but c'mon, Bella. This is much more fun, and you might get some hot…"

"Yes, yes, I know!" I interrupted her before she could embarrass me again. Did it not _bother_ her to think of her brother doing that?

Alice laughed; apparently not. "Okay, okay. Well, he hasn't loved in a long time, Bella. It's gonna take more than that to get him to leave you. Whatever 'that' is…"

I grinned.

"Seriously, Bella, this is real love. He said so himself. I knew he'd see through the fake girls one day," Alice said smugly.

I heard a snort behind me and turned slightly in my chair to see Lauren Mallory watching us out of the corner of her eye. She instantly looked across the room, and I hoped that she hadn't been listening because I was pretty sure that Edward wouldn't want the whole school knowing about us when he was already mad at me, for reasons that I didn't know yet.

**Edward POV**

The moment I woke, I knew she had been here. I could sense it. I sat up and dressed, before wandering along the corridor to knock on Alice's bedroom door. "Alice!" I wailed when they didn't open the door. "Please let me in!" When there was still no reply, I changed tactic. "Bella? Can I talk to you? Preferably not through a door?" There was no answer. I sighed. "Fine, through a door. Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I was angry, but not at you, and I shouldn't have…"

"Edward?" Mum's voice came from the stairs, and I jumped and spun round to see her stifling a laugh.

"What?" I sighed, expecting her to tell me to leave the girls alone.

"They've um… they've already gone, Edward," she told me, smiling. "Jasper took them both about twenty minutes ago."

"Shit!" I pushed the door open and looked inside to see that, indeed, there was no one there. I turned back round to face Esme. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Don't know."

"See you later," I muttered, pushing past her and jumping down the stairs two at a time. I grabbed my keys from where they sat by the door and slammed the front door behind me, dashing to my Volvo.

I got to school just as the bell rang, which really pissed me off because it meant that I couldn't go and find Bella and beg her to forgive me. If it had meant I had to do it in front of her and Alice's whole class, then I would have done, but I couldn't not turn up to registration now; I had to make up with Mason.

I slammed the classroom door behind me, thankful that our tutor wasn't here yet, and went and took my seat next to Jasper.

"Are they mad at me?" I asked Jasper worriedly.

"Sorta," he replied unhelpfully.

"Is Bella?"

"I don't know…" Jasper said, looking pointedly across the room, "but I think Mason is."

I looked up to see Mason watching me with guarded eyes from the other side of the room. "Back in a second," I muttered to Jasper and went over to Mason.

"What do you want?" His voice was cold as he acknowledged me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked quietly, ignoring the glare that Heidi sent me. "Outside?"

"I don't want to go outside," Mason refused. "Tell me what you have to say and piss off."

I sighed; I should have known he wouldn't want to talk to me- I had almost beaten him up because of completely unjustified anger. "Look," I said, "I just… please, Mason?"

He stared me down for a minute and then sighed as well. "Fine."

I lead the way out and we stood outside the door, staring at each other.

"Go on then," Mason said with no emotion in his voice.

"I just wanted to say that… well, I'm sorry about yesterday," I said feebly.

"Yeah, I am too. Is that it?" He was still distant.

"Mason, please," I begged, "please talk to me again. I didn't mean to do that. At all. I… I just freaked out. I'm really, really sorry, and I don't know how I can prove it to you! Please, Mason. If I could go back in time and re-do everything, I wouldn't do it. I swear, I don't know what came over me!"

He looked out of the window for a long moment. Then he looked back at me. "Look, Edward, I don't want to lose you as a friend, but… I don't understand what you meant yesterday… I was terrified of you, man. Freaking terrified. I thought you were gonna… I don't even know what I thought."

I pinched the bridge of my nose before running my fingers through my hair. "I know. Mason, I'm so sorry. I can't explain it myself. Just please don't hate me…"

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "I could never hate you, Eddie; but I am allowed to call you that forever now."

"Sure," I agreed, just thankful that he had forgiven me.

He immediately changed the subject, asking if I had seen the game last night. I grinned and he gave me a play-by-play automatically. He had forgiven me for being a jerk, but something had changed between us now, and the bond had weakened. As well as that, the hardest challenge was yet to be overcome: Bella.

***

I watched as the second hand ticked on impossibly slowly, bouncing my legs up and down as I waited desperately for lunch to come. Bella had managed to stay out of my way all morning, but that had to change now; she couldn't hide forever.

When the bell finally rang, I dashed to the canteen and bought my lunch before taking my usual seat at the table, and watching the line like a hawk. Bella didn't turn up for ages and I wondered if she was even going to come. Had I scared her away? But then she rounded the corner, in animated, if slightly concerned, conversation with Alice. I sat up straighter and watched as she rounded the corner and caught my eye. The tell-tale red flooded her face and she looked at the floor, so that I couldn't see into her soul. Irritated, I looked over her shoulder in time to see Lauren Mallory scowl at Bella; she had seen us looking at each other, and it looked like she knew something. Then, suddenly, she reached out and pushed at Bella.

She tripped and I stood so fast that my chair fell over with a clash. The clash would have sounded loud if it wasn't found the insanely noisy smash that came from Bella dropping her plate and her food going everywhere. The previously raucous canteen fell deathly silent as everyone turned to stare at Bella. Her already-red face turned almost puce in embarrassment, and the silence was broken by Lauren snickering. Then suddenly everyone was laughing at Bella. She looked down at the floor, biting her lip, and I could see that she was close to tears.

I clenched my jaw and moved over to where she stood, and everyone gradually quietened again as I tilted her chin up with my index finger and wiped away the one tear that had escaped from her eye. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and then I turned to face the silent, staring faces. "What?" I shouted. "Do you have a problem with Bella? Because, if you do, then you have a problem with me."

"Why?" Lauren's nasal voice came from behind us. "What do you care?"

I turned to see the glint in her eye; she knew and she was daring me to admit it. Well, screw that, I would.

"Edward," Bella muttered, mortified, "come on, let's go."

"Why?" I repeated Lauren's question loudly. "I care because I love her." There was a slight murmur; this was turning more into a chick flick by the second. "I care because this girl means everything to me, and she's better than you ever will be, you stuck up bitch. And I don't care who knows it." And, with that, I pulled Bella into me and pressed my lips against hers. At first, her mouth was frozen with shock under mine, but then they moved against me, forgiving and thankful.

She pulled away first, embarrassed, but I looked around, triumphant. There were a hell of a lot of open mouths, for one thing, and a few mumbles of disbelief. Feeling that I had done all I could, I gently towed Bella out of the canteen. The moment we were outside, the buzz of conversation started up, and you didn't have to be smart to know what every single person was talking about.

"Edward… what…? Why did you…?" Bella stuttered, looking confused.

I took her face in my hands. "Because I meant it, Bella. You mean everything to me, much more than my shitty reputation." I paused for a moment, staring into her wide doe-like eyes. "I'm so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. Forgive me?" I whispered, shutting my eyes and praying that she would.

She reached round my neck and knotted her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck, before leaning forward and whispering in my ear. "There's nothing to forgive," she murmured. "But please don't scare me like that again."

"Never," I swore, and then her mouth was on mine. The adrenaline from the scene in the canteen kicked in then, and I backed her up against the wall as I gently tugged on her soft lips with my teeth. Pressed between me and the wall, Bella lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist while she whimpered into my mouth, our tongues dancing together and mingling with our hot and heavy breaths.

I pulled away first this time, and she was shaking, drawing in quick breaths when she lay her head on my shoulder. "I love you, Edward," she whispered, and the words rang so true that I wondered how on earth I had ever doubted her the day before. There was no way that she would leave me… or, at least, no way I would ever let her go.

"Ah, there you are," a voice called from the corridor. I jumped slightly, and let Bella down again, leaving an arm around her waist so that her jelly legs wouldn't let her down. She blushed red as we turned to face Mr Golding, the head of the performing arts department in school.

"I've been looking for you all day," he said, and the tone of his voice suggested trouble. He took a lingering look at my arm around Bella's waist and then his eyes darted back up to my face. "Will you come with me, please?"

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Jeez, what's Edward done **_**now**_**? XD Guesses are more than welcome… Though on the subject of guessing… a whole load of you guessed the line last time, which I wasn't expecting XD**

**And the poll?! I am disappointed with the number of people that have such little faith in Mason and so much faith in Bella and Alice! You all say you love Mason but when you have to choose… oh no he's not good enough :P lol. That's not giving anything away btw… you could be on the right track… or not ;)**

**Now, are you guys happy, or are you guys happy? I sure hope you're happy because this is an ALMOST DAILY update!!! :D I know I'm happy ;) And not only do Bella and Edward make up, but they go public too :) Seriously, though, I hope you liked this way of going public. I don't think that this Edward would ever get round to doing it unless there was a little drama to spur him on ;)**

**Also, who loved my little line from New Moon that I managed to slip in ;) ("You mean everything to me" XD**

**Oh, oh! I've put the link to the song 'Like Only A Woman Can' by Brian McFadden on my profile. The song is not really my sort of song at all, but check out the lyrics! They are IDENTICAL to Edward's train of thought in this fanfic. I swear the dude read this and wrote a song about it XD apart from the fact that it's a good few years old… :S XD Thanks to 'help-me-think-of-a-name' for the suggestion!**

**There seem to be a lot of new readers to THWTLAL who spend HOURS and days reading it so I'd like to give them a big 'welcome' :D Thank you for leaving reviews on random chapters when there is a tempting 'next chapter' button ;) And thank you for the lovely long reviews telling me how long you've been reading for and what time you finally got to the end XD To be completely honest, I'm surprised you didn't get bored what with reading for so long… or at least go blind from reading off of a screen for so long XD**

**Oh, to those people that read Victim of A Teenage Nobody: I know I said a week and it's been about two months, and I'm really sorry. But I'm concentrating more on this than I am that, so there aren't many updates. I don't know when the next one will be :( sorry**

**Thanks so much to you lovely reviewers- you make my day with your comments, all of you :D I'd especially like to thank the anonymous reviewers because some of them leave the most heartfelt and honest reviews, and I have no way to reply to them. I know there are reviews that I don't reply to, but I honestly have a curfew on the computer and if I didn't every single one of you would get a response. I used to reply to every review I got when I wrote stories like 'Coma' which didn't even get ten reviews a chapter and (yeah, I was thinking about this today XD) I really wish that I still could because there isn't a single review I read where I can't think of something to say, especially when you all seem to love this story more than I can comprehend. And I know you're probably sat there thinking 'sure, she's just saying that' but I'm really not :( I still can't believe that you like this so much, but I'm amazingly glad that you do :D Thank you very VERY much :)**

**Haha I took my little brother to the cinema to see New Moon yesterday with a bunch of friends and corrupted his lovely nine-year-old innocence by telling him that I'd lick chocolate off of Taylor Lautner XD He said I was weird, but come on. How many of you would totally do that?!**

**Review for a chocolate covered Taylor ;) (or Twilight guy of your choice I guess, but none of the others have abs quite like Tay XD)**

**Thanks again!**

**Steph**


	46. Chapter 45: Forgery

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Vanilla Twilight **_**by **_**Owl City **_**(Yes, I was on Youtube listening to Bowling for Soup, and this came up in the bar on the right. I saw the word Twilight and clicked on it… XD)**

**Previously…**

"_Ah, there you are," a voice called from the corridor. I jumped slightly, and let Bella down again, leaving an arm around her waist so that her jelly legs wouldn't let her down. She blushed red as we turned to face Mr Golding, the head of the performing arts department in school._

"_I've been looking for you all day," he said, and the tone of his voice suggested trouble. He took a lingering look at my arm around Bella's waist and then his eyes darted back up to my face. "Will you come with me, please?"_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 45- Forgery**

**Bella POV**

Edward sighed as Mr Golding turned and waited so that he could lead us to the performing arts block. "Wait for me?" he asked softly.

"Of course I…" I started, but was interrupted.

"No, I want Miss Swan to come too, please," Mr Golding called over his shoulder, now halfway down the corridor.

Edward rolled his eyes and mouthed 'idiot' before gently pulling me along after Mr Golding. I stumbled a little, but didn't fall and, for that, I was thankful; I had embarrassed myself enough this lunch break.

I still couldn't believe what had just happened. Edward had just kissed me in front of practically the whole school. I couldn't stop the smile that lit up my face when I thought of that. He cared more about me then he did his reputation, and that meant so much. He didn't need to worry about earning my forgiveness but, holy hell, did that guy know how to do it… and turn me on at the same time.

"Now," Mr Golding said when we got to the performing arts block, "I presume you two know why you're here?" He was shifting through a pile of paperwork, apparently looking for something.

"Actually, we don't," Edward answered for both of us; neither of us did drama or music, so why were we here?

He looked up at us, slightly confused. "The application, of course."

Edward and I exchanged glances. "What application?" Edward spoke again.

"The one you submitted yesterday," Mr Golding replied. When neither of us understood what he was talking about, he added, "For the talent contest."

"What?" Edward and I said in unison. Crap. Please say this isn't what I think it is…

"Your application _was_ a day late, but you clearly stated on your form that you're willing to work and your demo tape was so good that I put your names on the list. You'll be the eighth out of twelve to perform and…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Edward interrupted. His voice sounded nearly as panicked as my almost incoherent thoughts were. "We never applied."

Mr Golding looked up at him, finally pulling a sheet out from the pile. "Well, I have your application."

Edward took it off of him and I read over his shoulder. There, on the paper, clear as day, were our names; Edward's in his beautiful calligraphy and mine in my messy scrawl. Edward was shaking his head. "No, we didn't do this…"

"But that is your writing, isn't it?" Mr Golding asked.

Edward's brow furrowed. "Yeah, but I never…"

"And this is you singing, isn't it?" He pressed play on an ancient tape player and there was the muffled, but undeniable, sound of Edward and I singing 'Hero' together.

I nodded gormlessly, too shocked to speak, but Edward's hand went into a furious fist.

"We didn't apply, Mr Golding," he repeated.

"I've put your names down though…" the confused teacher stated. "And… I thought you were very good. Very, very good."

"We're not doing it." Edward threw the sheet down on the table, and I blew out a sigh of relief.

"Will you think about it?" Mr Golding begged.

"Why do you care so much?" Edward demanded.

Mr Golding scratched his aptly goldy-red beard. "Because you're _good_ Edward." He sighed. "Look, no one's supposed to know this, but we have a representative from a performing arts coming all the way from across the States to judge this competition. We need someone good to go through to the next round, and I don't think that any of our acts are good enough… but you two might be. At least think about it?" he suggested as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch break; I knew I shouldn't have let Alice distract me for so long- I had just lost valuable make-out time.

Edward gritted his teeth. "I have to speak to my sister," he muttered, and then stormed out.

I gaped after him, before meekly following. I dashed along the corridor, trying to catch him up. "Edward?" I called. "Edward, what's going on?"

He didn't reply, simply pushed the door to our form room open. Everyone had yet to gather in there, probably still gossiping in the canteen, so there were only about seven people in there. I saw Alice try to shrink down under her desk from the corner of my eye; she didn't escape Edward's notice either.

"What have you _done_?!" Edward shouted at her, going over and pulling her out from under the desk by her arm.

"Nothing!" she squeaked, but she looked guilty as hell in my eyes. Everything clicked into place in my head as Edward voiced our worries aloud.

"I'm not stupid, Alice! I can tell when my sister is imitating my signature." He let her go and squeezed his eyes shut in despair. "Why did you do that?"

She stared at him with wide-eyes. "Because you should do it, Edward. You stopped playing when I left because you felt guilty. Why would you do that, Edward? When I heard you the other day… you and Bella are perfect when you play together. You'll win this hands down; it'd be stupid not to try, in the very least."

"And did it not even cross your mind to _ask_?" Edward hissed. He looked around himself at all of the eavesdroppers who were struggling to understand what the fight was about, and then pulled Alice out of the room and around the corner so that the people that were on their way to registration wouldn't bump into them.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica called after me as I headed out too, "so you're screwing Cullen, huh? He's good isn't he? You know, we're taking bets on how long he keeps you."

"Jess, she thinks he's gonna keep her," Kelsey Jones whispered loudly. "She thinks it's _love_." She sneered the word.

Jessica feigned shock. "Sorry, Bella, Edward ain't a keeper."

I flushed with anger, and followed Edward and Alice outside, trying not to let their words get to me.

"…knew you'd say this if I asked!" Alice was saying.

"Of course I…"

"Yes, but why? You two are freaking _amazing_ Edward! You just ditched your reputation in favour of Bella, so what do you have against performing?" Alice interrupted.

"What about Bella?" Edward said then, as I joined them. Neither of them looked at me, but Edward continued talking about me as though I wasn't even there. "You tell me off for hurting her, when I had no intention of doing so, and then do this! What if she doesn't want to do it, but now has to?!"

Alice scowled at him. "Bella's being a heck of a lot more sensible then you are."

Edward shot a sideways glance at my pale face and lowered his voice so that it was a dangerous undertone. "That's because she's terrified of being on stage!"

I blanched at his words; I had never told him that, but he had guessed absolutely right. All I had told him was that I didn't sing any more, but I could see in his perceptive eyes – that were now looking directly at me – that he could see right into my soul, and see through the few secrets I held.

Alice looked at me too. "Bella?" she asked, sounding surprised. "Is that true?"

I looked at the floor. "Um… yeah," I whispered.

"Why?" Alice halted her argument with Edward to come over to me.

I shrugged. "Ever since I was eight." I swallowed nervously, and didn't meet either pair of eyes that I could feel on me. "Back in Phoenix I… well, my Mum signed me up for singing lessons. I refused to sing one note for ages but, when I did, Fiona, the teacher, instantly gave me a duet. She never asked me if I wanted to do it, but I went along anyway because Renee was so proud." I shut my eyes, seeing a different time to now. "But when it came to my part, I couldn't do it. My throat closed up and I couldn't utter a single note. Renee was so disappointed, and I was ridiculed. My 'friends' didn't like me anymore, and I spent all of my time alone. Less than a year later, she jetted off with her boyfriend – now husband – and ever since then, I've felt that it was my fault; I wasn't special enough for her to stay.

"That one moment made me the stupid, shy, self-conscious person I am now. I wish that I could change myself, but I can't." I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. "I'm sorry. I'd love to sing with you Edward, but I just _can't_."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "You don't have to, Bella. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I won't leave you to do it alone," I whispered.

"Bella…" Alice said, "I'm sorry… I had no idea."

Edward glared at her. "Well, you would have if you'd have asked, wouldn't you?"

She swallowed, and I saw a tear come to her eye. She blinked it away furiously, and then shook her head. "I just thought that you might want to do it. You said you're sorry and this is your opportunity to prove it. For Esme. For me?"

Edward groaned. "Don't do this, Alice."

"I just did," she said in a final tone. "Ultimately, though, it's up to you." Then she was gone, back to the form room.

"God," Edward moaned, burying his face in my hair. "Why does she have to do this?"

I hesitated, and then said, "Edward, what happened? Why don't you play anymore? I told you why I don't sing." I shook my head. "What happened?"

He pulled his face off the top of my head to look at me. "I will tell you," he promised, whether to me or to himself, I didn't know. "But not now. Later."

"You always say later, Edward," I said quietly. "I… I don't think we should pull out," I managed to say, though I couldn't believe the words coming out of my own mouth, "because I think I can do it with you there. As long as you're with me… I trust you, Edward. I jumped off a cliff because you told me to, and if that doesn't prove it then I don't know what does. But trust has to be a two-way thing. I can't do it alone anymore than you can, and if we're going to do this, then I need to know what your reservations are."

"You want to do it?" He gaped at me. "After everything you just told us?"

"No," I replied honestly, "but if it's going to fix your family, then I will. I'd give up everything for you, Edward. Would you tell me? Please?"

He cupped my face in his strong, manly hands, so tight that I felt that he could crush it. "I _swear_ Bella, I will tell you. The moment we get home. It's not something I want to share in school, okay?"

"Whatever you want, Edward," I said, instantly feeling guilty. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"I want to let you in," he told me. "I really do… and I will," he said in a definite tone.

The bell rang then, for the end of registration, and people began to file past us on their way to their next lesson, every single pair of eyes staring at us. I blushed and pulled away from Edward's grasp to go.

"Bella," he stopped me, "I'm sorry for what happened in the canteen. If I embarrassed you. If it makes you feel any better, I don't regret it."

I turned to smile at him, only to see him retreating to lessons, too. "I don't either," I called after him. He looked back, sending me that signature crooked grin, and then, despite the load of kids that were walking past, I blew him a kiss and shouted, "Love you."

He laughed. "Love you more!" Then he was gone.

A girl in the year above us, pushed me out of the way, muttering, "Cow," but I didn't care. I just headed off to my free period with the biggest smile on my face.

**Edward POV**

Why did Alice do this to me? Now I didn't know where my loyalties lay; to Bella, and her stage fright; or to Alice, and Esme, and sticking my family back together, piece by piece. Why had she said that, made me feel like I had that responsibility? Singing with Bella in the school talent contest wasn't going to make everything okay again; it couldn't… could it?

"So…" a familiar whiny voice said as she took her seat next to me. Of for the love of all that is holy. I hated seating plans, especially ones that meant that I had to sit next to Lauren Mallory.

"So?" I asked, without looking up

"You've been doing the dirty with Bella Swan?"

"Nope," I answered honestly. I hadn't done that with her… at least, not yet.

"She must be good if you're doing it with her. I mean, she's not much to look at, is she? And as for charisma? Forget it!" She laughed at her own joke. "Or are you just making the most of this project?"

I glared at her, before reminding myself that growling defensively wouldn't help the bitch get over her problem with Bella. I changed tact. "What, and you think you're bursting with charisma? Get over yourself." I mimicked her laugh.

Her jaw set in place angrily. "At least I'm prettier than she is."

I looked her up and down. "Hmm… dyed peroxide blonde hair that's falling out, dull grey eyes, big nose, chapped lips…" I ignored the way her mouth fell open. "Nice boobs, even if they are plastic… long legs, but they do kind of make the rest of your body look two inches long…" I shrugged. "I'd say you're… " I pretended to be searching for the right word. "Mediocre?"

Her glare turned steely. "I think you'll find that my chest is one hundred per cent real, and my legs are my defining feature."

"Yeah they define you alright. They tell tall tales but, when it comes to the punch, won't hold out for very long; no stamina," I shot at her quickly, my tone laced with innuendo. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some Spanish to do."

She gaped at me and I turned to my desk, reading the textbook as we were supposed to, while snickering under my breath.

The rest of double Spanish was awful. I tried to focus on the work, but my mind kept wandering to Bella, and what I was going to have to tell her when we got home. Would she want to still be with me when she knew what I had done to Alice? Sure, Alice had forgiven me, but it had taken almost five years! My mind went back to the night that I had brought Bella back from Lauren's when she was drunk, when Alice and I had spoken about what had happened for one of the first times. Her words replayed in my mind… _You hurt me, I hurt you; we're even. But that doesn't take away the scars and sorry is just a word. There's nothing much we can do. I'm sorry, Edward, really I am. But I think it's too late to go back to being us; we've changed. Both of us and… it's hard to forgive and forget these things when it hurts so much to even think about it. _But now she had said that there was something I could do to make it up to her, and to Esme, and to the rest of our family.

How could I tell Bella that, essentially, I was a monster? How could I tell her that I had driven away my own twin by believing my girlfriend over her? And, most importantly, how could I tell her that I couldn't do this talent contest without her; that she was the sole factor to our messed up family being fixed?

For the first time in a week, I hated the sound of the bell ringing, because it brought facing the truth that much closer. I got to the Volvo first and sat there waiting for Bella and Alice.

Alice came over first. She opened my door, but didn't get in. "Um… I'm going to work with Jazzy at the cafe. Give you and Bella some alone time, you know." She sighed. "Look, I… I don't know what you're going to tell her, but you have to remember, Edward, that you're not the bad guy in this. You made a mistake, but that doesn't mean you should feel guilty, and I'm sorry about the talent contest thing. That was out of order and you don't have to do it. Don't feel pressured, okay?"

I shut my eyes. "I don't know, Alice…"

"Just… don't tell Bella that you're bad. I know you believe it, but you're not." She tentatively reached down and slipped a tiny arm around me. "You're the best brother in the world, and I'm sorry that you don't believe that." She stood up again and turned away, but not before I saw the tear roll down her cheek.

Then, she got into Jasper's car and they drove away, just as Bella got in the passenger seat. I started the engine wordlessly. "You ready?"

She knew that I didn't just meant to go. "I'm always ready," she replied.

I nodded, and reversed out of the space. Eyes followed my car as I drove out of the school grounds, but I didn't meet a single pair of them. It was a long and silent drive home.

Bella and I didn't speak another word as I gently pulled her into the house and out of the howling wind. I let her go and she followed me up the stairs and into my den. I pointed for her to sit on the piano bench, and she did. Then I opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a book filled with Polaroid photos. I flicked it open to a page and stared at a picture for a long moment, and then I took it back over to Bella.

I pointed at my smile, one that mirrored Alice's. It was the same photo that was on Mason's bedroom wall, just taken from a different angle. "That was me," I murmured.

Her eyes stared at the photo, taking it all in. "What happened?" she whispered.

I flicked the page and moved the tip of my finger to point at another figure in a different photo. "Tanya happened."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Well… here goes guys ;) Edward's past will officially be in the next chapter :D**

**Lol is it me or is Alice kinda bi-polar in this chapter? XD She's good really, she just feels a bit lost and doesn't know whether she's coming or going when it comes to Edward :'( BUT you WILL find out in the next chapter :D Excited much? ;)**

**A lot of people asked about the TEMKEK theory... I didn't make it up (the whole 'treat 'em mean to keep 'em keen' thing) but I did make up the temkek bit XD**

**I am in the process of posting a page especially for THWTLAL on my blog so there's a link on my profile for you guys to check it out :D I know I'm really bad at actually keeping a blog but I'll see what I can do about putting stuff up on there like sneak previews and some other things... :D check it out and enjoy (when the link goes on my profile XD)**

**I have to say that I am very pleased with the revolution we have going of girls wanting to lick choccy off of Taylor now ;) Lol my lovely friend Hannah said that she's getting me a chocolate covered Taylor for Christmas XD I wish… *sigh***

**Oh! And she came round last night to watch the final of I'm A Celebrity (*spoilers ahead if you haven't seen it yet*) and we had a little Italian flag for Gino and we waved it every time he came on and we screamed our little heads off when he won XD Now Joe has to win the X Factor and everything's good… :D**

**And… HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH! For tomorrow… if you're reading ;) You've caught me up now :) **

**I don't have much more to say today (unusual – maybe I'm sick? :S) but if you want a superb AH fanfic to read, check out 'Reassigned Identity' by MK Marie. It's in my faves and is really awesome :D**

**Also, I know quite a few of you have taken exams or are taking them so good luck to you all! :D Don't get distracted when you get the email saying I've updated- keep revising… oh, who am I kidding? Get distracted, review and then get right back to revising! XD Yeah, like I can talk XD**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I will update as soon as I can!**

**Freebie for reviewers this week… um… a nice Twi-man with a nice bit of mistletoe… ;)**

**Thank you guys!**

**Steph**


	47. Chapter 46: Ghosts of the Past

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Damned If I Do Ya (Damned if I Don't) **_**by **_**All Time Low**_

**Previously…**

_I pointed at my smile, one that mirrored Alice's. It was the same photo that was on Mason's bedroom wall, just taken from a different angle. "That was me," I murmured._

_Her eyes stared at the photo, taking it all in. "What happened?" she whispered._

_I flicked the page and moved the tip of my finger to point at another figure in a different photo. "Tanya happened."_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 46- Ghosts of the Past**

**Bella POV**

"Tanya happened." I stared for a long time at the girl his finger was on. She was gorgeous. No, better than gorgeous; she was perfect, and it made my heartache. This was the first girl Edward had loved, and how could I compare to a perfect blonde with a perfect body and a perfect face? She was obviously a couple of years older than the conceivably younger Edward who stood next to her in the photo, but it didn't seem to bother either of them.

"She's pretty." Even I couldn't fail to hear the bitterness in my voice.

Edward snorted. "Pretty fake." Then he sighed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Pretty. Nice. She was alright."

"Only alright?" I asked, trying not to let the satisfaction I felt show.

Edward looked out of the window across the room. "See, I was only twelve when I first met her, and she was fourteen. I wanted friendship and she wanted… more." He shook his head with a sarcastic smile on his face, as though mocking his younger self. "She asked me to be her boyfriend and I accepted. I was naive, and thought that when you were boyfriend and girlfriend you bought ice cream together, and held hands, and maybe had the occasional kiss on the cheek."

I stared at him. "And what? She tried to force you to…?" I trailed off.

"No," Edward said. Then he hesitated. "At least… not for a while." He sighed. "Where do I start?" he muttered to himself. He wasn't looking at me; he was still staring out of the window. When he spoke again, his voice was sarcastic and snide; bitter. There was a smirk playing across his lips, and I didn't like it. "Once upon a time," he said, the irony laced in his tone, "there was a boy, and his brother and his sister. And that was it. There were no complications, no intricate promises to be broken, no nothing. Alice and I were as thick as thieves, never left each other's side. We were both close to Emmett, too, of course, but he didn't seem to have the connection Alice and I did. Even when we started at the new school, we didn't make any new friends; we only needed each other.

"But then, the February before Alice and I's thirteenth birthday – which was in June – Tanya Denali joined our school. She was in Emmett's year, two years above us, and Emmett made friends with her almost straight away. He took a bit of a shine to her at first, but she didn't seem to return that. But Emmett invited her to sit with us anyway." Edward smirked then. "Alice and I were just sat there talking to each other when Emmett pulled the chair out and invited her to sit down. Tanya thought Alice and I were together!" He snorted once and _finally_ turned to look at me. His eyes were amused, but only on the surface. "That didn't stop her flirting, though. Of course, I didn't know she was flirting, I just thought that she was nice, but Emmett could see it from a mile off. She invited herself round to our house so many times, but she always somehow spent time with Alice and I as well as Emmett. That soon petered out to Alice and I, and then it was just me and Tanya. Fun times." Edward stopped talking for a second then, looking down at the floor.

I slid closer to him on the piano stool and slipped an arm round his waist. "What happened?"

Edward shrugged. "One day, we were sat in my bedroom, just the two of us, and I suggested we play a game. She said that was boring and we should do something more interesting. I asked her what, and she came on to me. Terrified the shit out of me, too. I pushed her off, but seriously, I've met brick walls that can take a hint better then she can. Just a week later, she asked me to be her boyfriend. I said yeah, because what does a twelve year old say when that is proposed by a girl almost three years older than him? The boys thought I was cool, and Emmett had a bit of respect for me, even if he was more than a little jealous.

"I took Tanya out for ice cream, but she said that ice cream was for babies, and insisted on going to a posh restaurant. I spent all of my pocket money on that meal, but it was worth it because she told her friends, and they all liked me too. My street cred went up heaps. Alice told me I was making a mistake by trusting her, but I told her she was jealous. That was the very first tiny crack in our relationship. We both said sorry, made up and were close as anything again. But Tanya had made the first crack, and she was gradually making it that much bigger."

He gave a big sigh. "The first time I realised that being a boyfriend meant more to her then it did to me was in March, when she kissed me. We had been 'dating' for about two weeks and I wasn't sure whether I liked it or not, but she seemed to so I pretended that I did too. That was the same night as Esme told us _her_ news."

I nodded. "The baby."

His eyes snapped up to my face. "How do you know about that?"

I blushed, remembering that he didn't know that I knew. "Alice told me about Esme, and her baby."

"How much did she tell you?" Edward asked, taking both of my hands in his.

"Not much," I mumbled, looking down at our entwined hands. His were strong and manly around mine, protecting and strong. "Just that Esme was pregnant, and that she lost the baby. And that he was called Ethan." I smiled slightly. "I saw a picture," I offered.

Edward nodded, a little smile on his lips too. "Yeah, Alice likes that picture. When Esme told us, she was already three months pregnant so Alice loved that picture; there was a possibility that she wouldn't be the baby." He laughed, remembering. "Time passed. I grew up in that time. I managed to split my time between family and Tanya pretty evenly. As the next two months passed, though, the bond I had always had with Alice started to slip away. I got closer to Tanya, but she seemed to obsess over me and, gradually, kissing wasn't enough for her. Just the day before Esme lost the baby, Tanya and I had a row. She wanted me to go all the way with her, and I wasn't ready. I had turned thirteen four weeks earlier, for heavens sake! And she wanted to do that?!" He shuddered. "I didn't speak to her for the rest of the day, and I ignored her at school the next day. I fully intended to ignore her for as long as was necessary, but she was forgotten when I got home. Carlisle told us what had happened.

"The next week or so was rocky. Esme came home after a few days, but she was devastated. Nothing we said or did made her feel better, and I didn't see her smile in ages. Tanya called and left loads of answer phone messages, but I didn't listen to any of them. Esme went back to the doctors and got some anti-depressants. She seemed… not happier, but she wasn't _as_ bad. Tanya came up to me at school and apologised, but I told her I was busy at the moment and thought we should take a break. She wasn't happy, but I continued to ignore her… for a while. We got back together, and I found myself spending even more time with her, just to get out of the house that had a continually bad atmosphere. Esme was depressed despite the meds, Carlisle was stressed, Emmett was turning to underage drinking, and I was with Tanya. Alice did everything. I didn't know it at the time, but Alice really matured when Esme was… ill. She did everything that Esme normally would, but no one really appreciated it. I really regret that now." He shut his eyes, and I knew how much he was letting me in now. This was him showing me how much he loved me. Jessica Stanley could go screw herself; Edward _was _a keeper.

I squeezed Edward's hand. "She knows that," I told him.

He sighed. "Does she though? Does she know how much I appreciate what she did for us? I remember one day though. Tanya wasn't in school, and I thought I felt empty without her. Of course, it wasn't that. I just didn't have a distraction from the drama at home. I went home with Alice that day, and we argued on the way home, just about me spending time with Tanya. Alice complained about how little help I was and I swore at her. But the arguing stopped when we got in. Mum was…" His voice broke and he stopped, as though he couldn't go on.

"Alice told me that part," I said in a quiet voice. My heart ached for his pain; the ghosts of his past. "Edward, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

He skipped out the part where they found their mother almost dead in the kitchen, and I understood why. "While Esme was in hospital, it was more of the same. I went to Tanya's to escape and started to convince myself that I loved her, Emmett got drunk, Dad was at the hospital, and Alice was doing everything. The days passed, and then one night, Alice, Emmett and I were all at home together. We decided that we had to do something before we lost her forever. So we sat there for hours, trying to come up with something better than just buying her flowers or visiting her. Alice was the one that came up with it, of course. Esme had always loved our music. I wrote and played piano, Emmett had a guitar and Alice sang… sort of." He grinned slightly.

"What did you do?" I wondered.

Edward sighed. "We decided to make Mum a CD. Show her what she had and was missing out on, rather than let her focus on what she didn't have, you know? So it started. I stopped hanging out with Tanya and spent all of my time, and money, with Alice and Emmett making this CD. We wrote sheet music neatly and stuck it all together, like a book. I wrote a song, based on Esme's favourite song at the time, and that became pride of place on the album and in the book. It took us nearly two weeks, but it would be worth it to see the look on her face."

"What was her favourite song?" I asked quietly.

Edward looked at me. "You know when I took you cliff-diving?"

I nodded.

"The first track on the CD. _I Believe My Heart._"

I stared at him. "That was my solo song," I breathed.

"And that was why you skipped it?"

I shrugged. "It brought back memories."

Edward got a distant look in his eyes. "Yeah, me too."

"Did Esme like her CD then?"

Edward shook his head. "She never got to see it," he muttered.

"What? Why?"

"Carlisle told us she was getting better as it was – though he didn't know anything about our surprise; only the three of us knew – but we were still determined to give it to her. The day before Esme was due to come home, Tanya came round to demand why I wasn't spending time with her. I didn't know whether to tell her, or not, but in the end I just said that we had been working on a present for Mum. She bought it, and went home. But a few hours later, Emmett found our hard work ruined. The CD was broken in three, and the 'book' had been torn to pieces. We weren't smart enough to make back-up copies of either. Alice was quick to accuse Tanya but I told her she was wrong. I didn't know whether I believed it in my own head or not, but I was convinced that she was the love of my life, and wouldn't hurt me like that.

"So I called her, and asked her if she had gone anywhere else in the house after leaving my bedroom. She told me that she had seen Alice destroying something in a fit of rage, and I believed her instantly. If I had questioned it, and thought about it with an unbiased state of mind, I would have seen that Alice would have had no reason to do that. But the more I thought about it, the more I remembered the times that Alice would sulk jealously about how her singing was nowhere near as good as my and Emmett's playing. And then this would be the perfect excuse to victimise my girlfriend, whom she hated, and split us up forever. So I yelled at Alice. And…" Edward hesitated. "I hurt her." He squeezed his eyes shut, and a single tear fell down his cheek.

I felt tears escape my eyes too. I pulled my hands free from his and hugged him. "Everyone does things that they regret," I whispered.

He ignored me, seemingly determined to carry on. "She told me Tanya had lied and Emmett stuck up for Alice. He knew she wouldn't do that, so why didn't I?"

I could hear the venom in his voice, directed only at himself, and I hated it. "Edward, stop," I whispered. "Please, I hate this. I hate anything that hurts you."

"No," he replied. "You have to know. I want you to know what I did to the people I loved, so that I won't hurt you."

"You will never…" I started.

"But you don't know that, Bella!" he exclaimed. "You don't know anything."

I was silent, and he took a deep breath. Then he continued. "So we had nothing to give to Esme when she came home cured, and Alice and I refused to speak to each other. I because I thought that she was lying, and her because I was blind to the truth. Emmett played piggy in the middle for ages, but then he sided with Alice. I stayed with Tanya, and she showed no remorse that Alice and I hated each other, and that strengthened my belief in her. Because if you told a lie that did that to a family, you would feel bad. I hadn't considered that she could have no conscience.

"It all came to a head when Esme went back to the hospital for a day, just to check that she was better. Alice and I had a full-blown argument. I can't remember what it was about; something stupid. She slammed herself away in our bedroom, and I ran away. That was the time I found the meadow that I showed you. I sat there for hours and cried. I never cried, because I didn't think that boys cried. But I got to the meadow and I sat there and cried. I didn't know what to think because Alice and I had always been so close, always been there for each other, and now there was no one." He took another breath. "When I got home, only Emmett was there. Esme was still at the hospital, and Carlisle had taken Alice to boarding school. Emmett told me that she had been looking into it for a while. He had convinced her not to go for so long, what with being team Alice and all, but after our argument, she decided that one of us had to go before Esme saw what her family had become and sunk back into that depression. I don't know how she and Dad managed to get her in just by turning up, but only Carlisle came back. And then Esme came back and her only daughter had vanished. I don't know what Dad told her, but I felt so bad.

"Esme didn't sink back into her depression, even without Alice, and that surprised me. Alice called or wrote occasionally, but she refused to speak to me. Then, a few months after she had left, I found out the truth. I didn't feel the spark with Tanya any more, so I broke with her. She was furious, and accidentally let it slip that she was 'glad that she had wrecked my CD'. If she hadn't blurted that, then would I have ever found out? Even though I knew that I didn't love Tanya anymore, I felt… hurt. She had deceived me, and it hurt more than I thought it could. So I hit her. Yeah, yeah, never hit a girl, but she had made Alice move away. I had made Alice move away. I wasn't expelled from the school because of my previously perfect record, but I went home and requested that I moved schools, claiming that I wasn't happy where I was; that it reminded me too much of Alice. My parents sorted it all out without questioning me; losing one child had made them want to do anything to make Emmett and I happy. But finding that out made me almost catatonic and I had to see a shrink. I was even hospitalised for a few days because I didn't eat. But I quickly got back on track, because I didn't want Esme to suffer again.

"I didn't know what to do about Alice, so I left it. I left it for too long and when I finally called her, she wouldn't listen to me. I can still remember her exact words. She said 'you chose where your loyalties lay, Edward, and I can see how much I mean to you' and then she hung up. I tried calling again, but she ignored me and I could see where I wasn't wanted. When she came home in the Summer and at Christmas, she ignored me and I ignored her, not wanting more hurt. Or maybe I just didn't want to make myself see how much I had hurt her.

"Meanwhile, it was at my new school where I turned into what I am… what I was. My world kind of fell apart and I couldn't see the point to anything anymore. So I didn't do homework, I didn't do class work, I didn't try in school." He grinned sarcastically at me. "You remember the things I said to you? About you?"

I nodded wordlessly, absorbed in his story and then suddenly pulled out of it and back into the real world.

"Believe it or not, before I moved schools that first time, I was perfect, just like you. That's why I didn't fail any exams when I didn't try; because I have a brain, and I take things in like that. I used to get A*s without even trying, like you do. I used to be the kid the teachers liked. And then I changed. When I first moved to Forks High, where we are now, and I met you, you had what I used to; what I missed. The old life I could never have back. And that's why I said those things to you. Not that I meant them, and not that that's reason enough to even give you half the grief I did. Bella, I'm so sorry and I wish I could…"

"I know," I cut him off. "I understand, Edward. And I know you're sorry."

He nodded. "When I turned fourteen, I found a new way out of the 'real world'; girls. They all liked me so when I actually started dating them I felt like some people liked me. Of course, I never kept them because Tanya had taught me that girls were mean, and they would betray you." He caught my eyes with his dazzling green pair. "But I know you would never do that. You're different from all of them; you're special."

I smiled at him.

"So that was my life for three years. I skipped through girls, I skipped lessons, and I did things I regretted all the time, but I was having fun. Alice came home about three times a year. We never spoke but her changes never escaped my notice. Like the way every time she came back she smiled a little more around our parents, and Emmett, but the moment she wasn't being watched, she looked broken. She didn't have the shine that she used to, and she was like an old soul stuck in a young body. She was so different from the Alice that I used to know, the fun-loving, laughing twin I had always had. The only thing I didn't notice were the bruises, and I wish to hell and back that I had. Because when she came back for the last time, she was f*cking covered in them."

I nodded. "Like Heidi. It was Alice."

Edward shook his head. "I wish, so badly, that I could find the guy that did that to Alice and beat them senseless. If I ever met him, I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself. It was… what, three weeks before we started this project that she came back? Yeah, the start of the holidays.

"She just turned up on the doorstep one day, her little body drowned in sweats and bruises everywhere. Thank God she got away when she did because I don't know if she could have survived another day at that school. She was skinny to the extreme and wouldn't tell anyone what happened. I felt so guilty because if I had just believed in her when we were thirteen, this wouldn't have happened. Or if I had spoken to her at Christmas one year. Or even just speaking up about how miserable she seemed would have helped. That night I couldn't sleep for guilt. It was then that I heard Alice shrieking in her sleep, so of course I went to her. I couldn't _not_. I spoke to her, sort of, and she made me promise not to tell, so I didn't. How could I deny her something she wanted after I had essentially done that to her?"

I frowned. "Edward, it wasn't your fault."

He simply shrugged, as though he disagreed with me. "We didn't speak still, but something happened that night, something that made us… not friends again, but we weren't… we didn't… well, the rift was closing. Alice's bruises faded and she put on a charade for Esme that was so convincing, I almost fell for it myself." Edward sighed then, his story nearly over. "We went back to school, and Alice befriended you, much to my annoyance." He smirked at me. "But, though I didn't realise it at the time, she made friends with you not just because she liked the look of you, but because you were lonely and you needed a friend… just like she did." He paused for a second, thinking. "I think you know the rest."

"Apart from why she wants us to do this talent contest," I muttered.

Edward frowned. "That is a mystery. She just… wants me to be happy, you to be happy. I told her I'm sorry for everything that I did, and she's right; I can only prove it by doing something special. Something like this. But…" He shut his eyes. "Is it the right thing to do?"

Silence descended for a minute, and then I pulled my arm out from round his waist to lay it against his cheek. His eyes flickered open again. I bit my lip and said, "I'm game if you are."

This could be the hardest thing I had ever done, but I could do it if it was for Edward. My past problems were nothing compared to his, and we could overcome them together.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**I have to admit it… I'm really, incredibly nervous about posting this. I realise that I will have done by now but I'm writing this beforehand (obviously) and I'm so worried that no one's reading this because everyone got bored halfway through… :S**

**So… Edward's skeleton's are out of the closet (lol that sounds like he's gay XD)! I don't know how much you guys guessed, or how much you expected, or whether you thought that he killed someone or something much worse… so please tell me! I'm really sorry about the paragraphs after paragraphs of explanation and dialogue, but that is the whole story with nothing missing.**

**I don't think that any of this contradicts anything I've already written but Edward's past was mentioned a good few times in the whole story which (can you believe it) has been going since June- that's six months! Where's that time gone?! But yeah, anyways… XD yeah, if there is something you notice doesn't correspond then please tell me. I have read this through three times but you can't always spot these things in your own writing so don't be afraid to say :D Thank you!**

**On a different note… I'm feeling VERY Christmassy now :D So Christmassy that I'm desperately wracking my brains for a good Christmas one-shot ;) so keep your eyes peeled for that… lol talk about shameless self-promotion XD And I went to a panto last night, which was hilarious :D I love Christmas :D I love Winter- my fave time of year by far**

**Ohmygosh guys… my Mum (who is not a reader at **_**all**_**) is reading New Moon!!! I don't know whether to be happy about this or not because it's good that she's reading it and is flipping hooked (I'm not joking- she's always reading it) but she claims to be team Jacob! D: She could just be saying that to annoy me but I dunno… :S**

**Now, I don't really promote stories, but I am beta'ing the most amazing story. It's called 'One of the Brightest Stars' and is by 'XxEternallyDazzledxX' and is really amazing. The only reason I'm saying this is because I don't think it's getting enough reviews! It's only three chapters long so far but if you're looking for a new story to hype over when you get an email alert, check it out- totally rules :D And don't forget to leave some reviews ;) (link is on my profile)**

**So… do you think they're gonna do the talent contest? And, if so, what do you think they'll do?**

**Well… my self-doubt is making me waffle (mmm… WAFFLES!) some great rubbish so I will shut up now.**

**Please PLEASE tell me your thoughts on this *puppy-dog eyes***

**Thank you ever so much ;)**

**Steph**


	48. Chapter 47: Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream

**Disclaimer- I adore Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream, but I do not claim to own it**

**Chapter Playlist- **_**The Climb **_**by **_**Joe McElderry, Rasputin **_**(yes, Hannah, Rasputin- just for you)- though I have no idea who sings it- and **_**Russian Roulette **_**by **_**Rihanna **_**(actually loving that song :D it's so dark and weird… and seriously awesome :D)**

**Previously…**

"_Apart from why she wants us to do this talent contest," I muttered._

_Edward frowned. "That is a mystery. She just… wants me to be happy, you to be happy. I told her I'm sorry for everything that I did, and she's right; I can only prove it by doing something special. Something like this. But…" He shut his eyes. "Is it the right thing to do?"_

_Silence descended for a minute, and then I pulled my arm out from round his waist to lay it against his cheek. His eyes flickered open again. I bit my lip and said, "I'm game if you are."_

_This could be the hardest thing I had ever done, but I could do it if it was for Edward. My past problems were nothing compared to his, and we could overcome them together._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 47- Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream**

**Edward POV**

"No." Bella shook her head, a line between her furrowed brows. "No, we can't do _Hero_. It's cliché and boring. And someone else will probably do it better."

Now that we had agreed that we would actually do the talent contest, Bella had thrown herself in with more enthusiasm then I would have thought she was capable of. "Well, what do you want to do then?" I asked, still looking through the pile of sheet music I had acquired over the years.

Bella sighed and came and sat next to me, looking over my shoulder. "Something that no one will know. Something that we can claim as _our_ song, and that is… us. If that makes sense." Her hand was on my back, her index finger drawing soothing circles.

I was still waiting for her to realise that I wasn't the kind of person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but so far that hadn't happened. She had been so understanding and accepting of everything I had told her, and I didn't know whether I was surprised or not. I didn't deserve someone like her.

Suddenly, a title printed in black across the next page I almost flicked past caught my eye. I stopped, and pulled it out of the pile. My eyes scanned the notes, and the words, and I could remember the song well enough. I handed it to Bella. "How's this?"

She looked at it for a long moment, and then her eyes flicked up to my face. "For Esme?"

I nodded, and turned slowly to the piano. Bella rested the sheet music on the stand and I started to play, the soft melody of _I Believe My Heart _filling the room. Then I started to sing. It was easier then I would have thought to remember the melody and the words; I didn't even have to look at the page.

I finished the chorus and the music led into Bella's verse. She took over, her voice sure and strong, and sickeningly sweet; absolutely perfect. As I joined her in the last bit, I knew without a doubt that we had to do this song. Not only were the lyrics and melody both perfect, but nothing could beat us when Bella sang like that. The only problem now was… would both of us get the guts up to actually go through with it?

***

Almost five hours later, I sat there alone, going over the melody again and again. It was almost obsessive, the way I was trying to get it perfect.

There was a knock on the door then.

"Come in," I called, but I didn't break concentration as I heard the door open and shut behind me. I finished off, and then turned to face Alice. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Got your secret recording device?" I quipped.

"It was my phone, Edward," she said, and then she sighed. "I am sorry about that, but you had to hear how good you were together."

"And did you play it to us? No, you gave it straight to Mr Golding," I stated.

"Deadline was last Friday, though!" Alice exclaimed. "I had to do something!" She looked around and then changed the subject. "Where's Bella?"

"Shower," I replied.

Alice looked at the floor. "Did you tell her?"

"Everything," I said. "Everything. I don't know what she thinks though. She's so forgiving, and I don't think I deserve it, Ali."

She looked up at me then. "Of course you do. Edward, you trusted her, and you told her. Now she can help you in the way that you helped her."

My brow furrowed. "How did I help Bella?"

Alice smiled. "Edward, you've made her happy. And now she can make you happy."

I thought about that for a moment. Did Bella make me happy? Without a doubt, there was only one answer to that. But did _I_ make _her_ happy? I thought of the way she kissed me, the light in her eyes, and the way she smiled when she saw me; it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time, the same as my expression was when I saw her. I felt the corners of my mouth lifting because, yes, I did make her happy.

Suddenly, the door opened and Bella peered round the door. She blushed as Alice and I looked at her, adding to my doubt that she could have about a thousand people watching her. "Sorry, I'll leave you alo…"

"No," Alice interrupted her as she stood up. "I'm going to bed now, anyway." She went over to Bella and hugged her gently. I could hear her whisper her thanks from across the room, but then she said something too quiet for me to hear.

When Alice was gone, Bella stood in the doorway awkwardly, wringing her hands together.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, with a smile.

She blushed again, and came over, sitting sideways on my lap when she saw that there wasn't much room on the bench beside me. She rested her head on my shoulder and said, "What did Alice say?"

"Not much," I replied honestly. "She apologised for giving Mr Golding that tape."

Bella contemplated that for a moment. "Yeah, but if she hadn't… we'd never have done that ourselves. Maybe it was a good thing?"

"Maybe," I said, "but maybe not."

Bella slid off of my legs and perched on the end of the bench. "Are we practising again?"

"Nah. Let's go to bed." I pushed the lid of the piano down over the keys, so that it wouldn't be damaged, and stood up.

Half an hour later, Bella and I were snuggled up under my duvet. An old film was playing on my TV but neither of us were watching it. Her hand trailed up my back and tangled in my hair as I kissed her intensely, pinning her against my mattress, our legs tangled together, my hips pressed against hers. I sucked gently on her soft bottom lip and she willingly let me in, her tongue meeting mine in the middle. I cupped her chin gently with one hand and melted into her.

Suddenly, Bella pulled away and looked at me with intense thoughtfulness.

When she didn't speak, I asked her, "What?"

"I just realised that…" She hesitated and a small line appeared between her eyebrows.

I touched the little line with my index finger, and she smiled, the line vanishing. "You just realised…?" I pressed.

She sighed. "I don't really know much about you."

"What do you mean? I told you everything that…"

She stopped me. "No, no, no. I don't mean that. I mean… when's your birthday? What's your favourite colour?"

I grinned at the absurdity of her questions. "20th June, and brown."

"Brown?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nu-uh," I said, rolling off of her and sitting cross-legged so I could see her face better. "It's your turn to answer the same questions."

"13th September, and green," she replied, as though she had been expecting it. Which, to be fair, she probably had. "So why brown?"

"Well, why green?" I procrastinated.

She didn't say anything, so I sighed and said reluctantly, "It's the colour of your eyes."

She smiled and sat up too, so that she could worm her way into my lap and whisper in my ear, "Same."

I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face. I hid it by reaching over and snatching her mobile phone off of the bedside desk.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Putting my birthday in your phone," I replied with a grin. I chucked my phone at her and said, "You can put yours in if you like." I opened up her calendar app and added my birthday on the 20th June with the message: _Edward's birthday! Get presents! Alice's too, I guess… _Then, with a small laugh, I slid it back onto the desk, and watched her tap in her birthday. I made a mental note to buy her something really special.

When she was done, I flicked off the TV, and then the light, and lay back down under the duvet, pulling Bella in beside me. We lay there, heads close together and fingers entwined, for ages just asking and answering more questions about each other. I would have been happy to just make-out with her for the whole evening but, surprisingly, I was grateful to Bella for stopping our kiss to ask me that, because if she hadn't, I never would have found out all of the things I did. Like that she used to check under the bed every night for monsters, and that she hated reality TV. That she had wanted to be a doctor when she was younger but had later on discovered her hatred of blood. That she loved stars, and fluffy socks and I wouldn't have noticed the way that she played with a strand of her hair while she talked about herself. I wouldn't have noticed how she liked to trail her fingers down my arms and across my chest while I talked, or brush my hair out of my eyes. I never would have gotten her to admit that she thought that eyes were the windows into peoples souls, and she believed that my soul was the brightest and the best in existence.

Her legs were wrapped around mine, and her little body was pressed against mine as silence finally descended. My parents and Alice had been in bed for a long time now, and Bella yawned beside me.

"Maybe we should sleep now?" I suggested.

"I don't feel like it," Bella refused.

"Well, what do you feel like?" I asked.

She looked up at me, with a cheeky glint in her eyes. "I really want some ice cream," she whispered conspiratorially.

I snorted.

"Do you have any?"

"Probably," I admitted. I quirked a brow at her. "Lemme guess. You want me to go and get you some ice cream?"

Bella smiled, looking like a guilty child. "Please."

I sighed and swung my legs out of bed, while she giggled. I chucked the duvet back over Bella before padding across the room and down the stairs. I sifted through the freezer, finding a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream, and pulled that out before grabbing two spoons and tip-toeing back up the stairs. I went back to my bedroom and pulled the door shut behind me with a click.

Bella looked up and when she saw the ice cream, her whole face lit up. "Wow. Thank you," she said as I climbed back in beside her. "You're a God, you know that?"

"Oh I know," I teased, cracking the lid off of the ice cream. I passed her a spoon and we sat there in companionable silence eating ice cream. I watched as she licked the ice cream off of her spoon, her tongue curling round the end and daintily taking a bit into her mouth. I had a bit of a fixation with her mouth.

It didn't take us long to finish the whole tub of ice cream, and once I had pried the tub free from Bella's fingers and dumped it on the floor by the bed, I rolled on to my side and bent over her, licking the ice cream off from around her lips gently before pressing mine against hers and kissing her. A lot had been revealed today, and it was overwhelmingly relieving to know that she still loved me, despite everything that I had done to Alice, and to my family.

"Goodnight," I whispered when I pulled away.

Bella remained silent as I lay my head on the pillow and shut my eyes, but then she suddenly shrieked with laughter, making me jump out of my skin.

"Jesus Bella!" I exclaimed looking at her. "What?"

She giggled breathlessly. "You… you taste like ice cream!" And then she went into another fit of giggles.

My brow furrowed. "Are you okay?" I wondered.

She nodded eagerly. "Ben and Jerry's ice cream makes me hyper!"

Oh crap.

**Bella POV**

"…and Jasper said that we could totally go buy some coffee!" Alice was her usual mile-a-minute self the next morning in registration, much like I had been last night after half a tub of Ben and Jerry's. God alone knew how Edward had put up with it… what that coffee would do to Alice. Edward's story from the night before still swirled in my mind, and I was seeing Alice in a whole new light. She wasn't the perpetually happy pixie-like girl I had seen her as before, she was the girl who had been broken, so many times over, but had still managed to fix herself. She was amazing.

I nodded, not trusting myself to comment on the coffee thing, and continued to draw circles inside of circles on the front of my notebook. Suddenly, something jogged my arm and the circle went haywire. I looked up to see Lauren Mallory pushing past, her nose wrinkled like she smelt something nasty.

"Bitch," I muttered, turning back to my circles. Only, I muttered it a bit too loud.

Lauren froze beside me. "What. Did you just say?"

I looked up and smiled sweetly. "You heard me," I said, surprised at the sudden burst of confidence.

She bent over me, trying to look intimidating. "I don't think you have any right to call me such things, you whor…"

"Excuse me?" I cut her off, standing up so that she couldn't tower over me. The classroom fell silent as everyone turned to watch.

"You heard me," she imitated me poorly. "Edward was mine before you stole him away."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, "but did you think Edward would keep some blonde bimbo like you? Sorry, Lauren, but some people have a bit more _class_ than that." A murmur went through the room at my words.

Lauren glared at me. "And you think he'll keep you? I wouldn't bet on it. As soon as this project's over, he'll be back to his old ways, mark my words. Then we'll see who's got more _class_." And she stalked off to her seat, not letting me get a come-back in. Though that was just as well, because I didn't have one. How could she strike on my one concern? My only worry when it came to Edward? My very worst fear?

"Don't listen," Alice said as I re-took my seat. "She doesn't know squat about Edward. Believe me."

I sighed. "But what if she's right?"

"She's not," Alice told me softly. "If you need any further proof than the goo-goo eyes he gives you, only four other people in the whole world know what you do."

I frowned. "Who are they?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Me, Edward, Emmett and Tanya." Her tone went dark on the last name. "And Tanya doesn't even know half of it."

"Oh." I felt stupid for not guessing that. Then I remembered Esme's words from the previous Saturday when I had asked her what had happened- _I would ask you the same question_. "Don't you think that Esme deserves to know?"

Alice's face looked crushed, and I instantly regretted asking. "Well… we didn't tell her at the time because we didn't want her to get depressed again."

"Doesn't she deserve to know now?" I looked down and fiddled with the cuff of my sleeve, not wanting to look her in the eye. Edward was probably used to the questions falling out of my mouth with zero filtering, but Alice… well, I didn't know.

Alice sighed audibly. "Well… it's in the past. We don't want to bring it back up again. And… well, I haven't spoken to Edward about it. Ever."

I looked up at her sadly then. "Don't you think you should?"

Alice shrugged.

I felt a twinge of hurt for Edward. "He thinks that you don't like him anymore because you don't talk to him. He blames himself for everything Alice." I looked down again and mumbled, "I hate it." I waited for the berating that I would surely get, only it didn't come.

"I've told him it's not his fault," Alice said. "And, believe me, Bella, I hate it too."

"Then why don't you tell him that?" I demanded crossly. Alice had had the worst of it, judging from what I had heard last night, but this was different now. She was claiming that she forgave him, but I doubted that she meant it deep down. The hurt she had suffered was rooted deep, but that didn't give Alice an excuse to push Edward around, and use his self-convinced guilt to make him do things. Things like talent contests. Alice was my best friend, and I loved her like a sister, but if there were teams in this thing, I would definitely be on team Edward. "You can't keep going hot and cold on him Alice! He may have made mistakes, but he doesn't deserve this!"

Again, I waited for the shouting, the annoyance, but, again, it didn't come. Alice simply stared at me for a long moment, and then smiled and hugged me. "I couldn't have _made_ someone better for my brother," she whispered in my ear.

I frowned. "Um… Alice, I'm flattered, but what relevance does this have?"

"You stand up for him, Bella. You fight for him when he believes he shouldn't be fought for." Her smile widened. "Thank you. Both for being you, and for telling me what I needed to hear."

I felt the corners of my lips lift a little too. "Just… do me a favour?" I asked.

"Sure," Alice agreed.

I held her eyes while I said, "If there's ever anything _I_ need to hear, _you'll_ tell _me_ right? Regardless of my feelings?"

Alice looked at me sceptically. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to hurt Edward any more than you do. But you won't let it get that far, right?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you could hurt him any more than you could cut his throat."

"Alice, please," I said, not liking the mental picture.

She snickered. "Sure. I'll tell you. Advance warning for a few years; he likes giving diamonds to girls- don't complain. And no Vegas weddings. I know you don't like being the centre of attention, but Edward told me that you two have to have a big white wedding."

I raised an eyebrow. "Edward said nothing of the sort. I don't know about the diamonds thing, but I think the 'no Vegas weddings' thing is _your_ prerequisite, isn't it?"

Alice sighed. "Fine, Edward didn't say that. And as for the diamonds?" She winked at me. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Then the bell rang, and Alice pushed her chair back with a scrape, standing and waggling a few fingers at me and disappearing before I could ask her what the hell she meant with that comment.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Okaaay… I am going to come right out and say that, yes, this was a bit of a filler. As always, a little foreshadowing but… yeah :D Oh and, yes, according to the Twilight Wikipedia, Edward's birthday really is on June 20****th**** :) I'm a freak like that XD**

**I am so sorry that it took me ages to update… or if it didn't, it sure did feel like ages. I have been so busy and gotten so distracted XD For the first time in a YEAR I read something outside of the Twilight Saga, the Host, fanfictions and books we have to read for school… and I have gotten so back into reading :D I have even found a book that is almost as good as my beloved bible, and that is 'Evermore' by Alyson Noel (the Immortals series). I'd so recommend it :D At first I thought it was gonna be a Twilight rip-off but it's so not! It's awesome :D**

*****IMPORTANT*** (though not the one mentioned above)**

**I will definitely be updating before Christmas but I have some bad news regarding updates after that. On the 28****th**** December, I am going on holiday up to Yorkshire to visit family and will be gone for about a week. If we get snowed in (which isn't looking that unlikely if this flipping freezing weather carries on :S- isn't it typical? Practically the whole of the UK has got snow EXCEPT for here!) I will obviously be back later. However, about four days after I get back, I have two weeks of mock GCSEs. I have no idea how much this will effect the updating, but if I'm a good girl and revise like I should, the updates will lack considerably. I am really very sorry about that, but there's not much I can do :(**

**So I aim to update once or twice (maybe three times if we're lucky?) before Christmas and then I will try as hard as I can to squeeze another one in on boxing day or the 27****th****, but after that, updates will be pretty sparse. There will probably be one when I get back from holiday and the odd one here or there during exams. But that will be it. Sorry guys :'(**

**On a happier note… JOE WON THE X FACTOR GUYS!!!! :D I was so happy XD Love little Geordie Joe ;) I even voted for him :D**

**And I would like to randomly say hi to Laura (Lauraaa) because she makes my day and also because she is the only person I talk to that doesn't roll their eyes and zone out when I say the word 'Twilight' or 'Edward' XD If everything goes to plan, we will be posting a collaborative AH fanfic in the New Year, so keep your eyes peeled for that :D Of course, I'll let you know what it's about and when it's posted nearer to the time :)**

**Also, a few anonymous reviewers are asking me why I don't respond to their questions. I can't do that unless you have an account, and fanfiction blocks out email addresses so that's useless too :( sorry**

**Oh! I almost forgot. Congrats to those of you who guessed right on the talent contest thing- they **_**will**_** be doing **_**I Believe My Heart **_**if they do it. There is a link on my profile, and I would strongly recommend listening to it to get the sense of the song, and hear the lyrics etc. It's a really beautiful song :D**

**I really hope that you guys liked the chapter! Wow I'm superly sorry about the long AN. I only just noticed how long it is… :S Ah well… you guys are used to it by now, right? Guys? *tumbleweed***

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! This time you get twilight guy cookies!***

**Thank you all :)**

**Steph**

***cookies are virtual. If you actually receive cookies DON'T EAT THEM- there is a good chance that they will have been poisoned and you have been scammed… oh, and tell me that you've got some so I can come eat them for you- I'm great like that ;)**


	49. Chapter 48: A Battle of Wills

**Chapter Playlist- **_**You Know Me **_**by **_**Robbie Williams**_

**Previously…**

_She snickered. "Sure. I'll tell you. Advance warning for a few years; he likes giving diamonds to girls- don't complain. And no Vegas weddings. I know you don't like being the centre of attention, but Edward told me that you two have to have a big white wedding."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Edward said nothing of the sort. I don't know about the diamonds thing, but I think the 'no Vegas weddings' thing is your prerequisite, isn't it?"_

_Alice sighed. "Fine, Edward didn't say that. And as for the diamonds?" She winked at me. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"_

_Then the bell rang, and Alice pushed her chair back with a scrape, standing and waggling a few fingers at me and disappearing before I could ask her what the hell she meant with that comment._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 48- A Battle of Wills **

**Bella POV**

The rest of Wednesday was different. Different in the way that it was nothing new. I mean, it wasn't like I hadn't expected the bitching and teasing to start up again eventually, despite Alice dressing me up like her real-life Barbie doll, but I hadn't expected it quite this soon. I probably should have been though, what with Edward and I's all too public display the day before. I wasn't new to having the entire female population of Forks High glaring at me, and I wasn't new to being pushed and shoved at in the corridors. It wasn't new to me having scratches all the way up my bare arms that were shaped suspiciously like Lauren Mallory's fake nails, and I certainly wasn't a stranger to the bitchy comments.

"Hey," Edward said gently, recapturing my attention.

I looked from the window I was staring out of back at his face. "Yeah?"

"You didn't hear a word that I just said, did you?" Edward asked.

My brow furrowed. "Um… you said something about… Alice?" I guessed feebly.

Edward laughed quietly. "No," he murmured, touching his forehead against mine. It reminded me for a second of the night before we had gotten together, when he had carried me down the stairs piggy-back style. "I said maybe I've been overworking you and would you, perhaps, like to go out somewhere?"

I smirked a little and raised an eyebrow at him. "Like a date?" I teased. "You mean, _the_ Edward Cullen just asked me on a date?"

He snorted. "I've already proclaimed my undying love to you; a date shouldn't be unexpected." Then, he frowned. "Have I not taken you on a date yet?"

"Oh, I don't mind," I said honestly. "I'm not that kind of girl, really. We can just call for pizza and keep practising this song thing."

"This is no longer a suggestion, Bella." Edward pushed the lid down on his piano and took my hand. "We're going."

"Truly, Edward, I'm fine."

"No. I insist." He pulled me to my feet and planted a few feather-light kisses along my jaw line. "We may be doing things backwards, but that doesn't mean that we can skip out the first date altogether."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Alice poked her head round. "Did someone say date?"

"Uh… maybe…" I trailed off, looking at Edward.

Alice came over and grabbed my arm. "Now… you know as well as I do that I will not allow you to go on a date dressed like that… regardless of how backwards you do these things."

Edward and I exchanged a 'wtf? She must be psychic' look as Alice dragged me through the door to dress me up.

***

An hour later, I was dressed up to the nines in a pretty aquamarine cocktail dress. "Who wears things like this on their first date?" I complained to Edward as he opened the car door for me in Port Angeles. "Excluding people that are going for the 'hi, I'm a slapper- wanna go have some hot sex?' impression." I blushed as I realised what I had just said.

Edward laughed aloud though. "I think you look gorgeous," he whispered, and then he drew me in closer so that he could press his lips to mine. "Most people don't kiss on their first date either, but I don't think we'll bother fitting in with 'most people'," he said against my lips before moving them smoothly against mine. I kissed him back for a while, ignorant to the people walking past, shopping bags in hand, and the cold wind biting at my cheeks, even in May. Suddenly he pulled away and said, "Do you like spicy food?"

I nodded warily. "Why?"

He pointed down the road to a little restaurant called _La Salsa. _It looked cosy, and small, and was all lit up in red. Somehow, it looked romantic despite obviously selling spicy food. "Perfect first date?" Edward asked me sarcastically.

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "_I_ think it is."

Edward snickered and pulled me toward the restaurant. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not!" I said. "I _lurve_ spicy chicken… it's almost as hot as you." I shot him an over-exaggerated wink.

He laughed. "You're very forward for a first date, Miss Swan."

"Forward for a first date? Wherever did you get that impression, Mr Cullen? Oh and, for the record, you can call me Mrs Cullen- because that's what I'm gonna be this time next year."

Edward stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at me. "Next year? I was thinking that we could set the date for next month…"

"Next week?" I suggested.

"Tomorrow?"

By the time we reached the little restaurant, we were in hysterics, planning our perfect big white wedding… that would take place in ten minutes. A girl a year or two older than us who had a _La Salsa _top on greeted us at the door with a little frown on her face. That didn't stop her from eyeing up my boyfriend… sorry, my _date_ though. "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice snide, and more that a little snarky.

"A table for two, please," Edward ordered in his most alluring tone.

When the girl turned her back on us to check for a table, I scowled at him. "And maybe a waitress, or preferably a waiter, that doesn't completely flaunt her, or his, obvious attraction to _my _gorgeously sexy boyfriend," I whispered. "I mean, can she not see that you're _mine_?!"

Edward snickered and bent his head close to mine. "You are adorable when you're jealous," he murmured and then kissed me in that sickening way you see teenagers kissing on the street. The very obvious 'I'm in love' kind of kiss.

The girl cleared her throat.

Edward pulled away from me and looked at her with an expression that said 'you're interrupting something I was quite enjoying; this better be important'. "Yes?" His tone had the same implications. I snorted.

The girl looked at me in disgust, clearly convinced that the antics were all down to me. Then she smiled at Edward. "Your table?"

He nodded and she led us to a little table at the back of the restaurant, ideally secluded from sight of the other diners. We ordered, well Edward ordered, two cokes, a couple of spicy chicken burgers and a pot of spicy chips **(AN- like potato chips that you have with fish. And salt and vinegar. French fries?) **and then sat back to wait for our food and drink.

A long and drawn out conversation about whether coca cola was the same as coke later, just the chips remained on the table, next to the untouched extra, extra hot sauce. I helped myself to a chip, and watched Edward watch me. "What?" I asked.

He smiled. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

I snorted.

"I mean it," Edward said, his face serious. "I love you but…" A cheeky smile appeared on his lips, "that doesn't mean that you can get out of the _La Salsa _contest."

"What contest?"

He pulled my plate toward himself and put six chips on it, all in a neat row. Then, he lined up six more chips on his own plate and pushed mine back. I watched, confused, as he picked up the extra, extra hot sauce and gave the chip on the far left a liberal covering of hot sauce. He passed the bottle to me and gestured for me to do the same.

"Edward, what…?"

"Just do it," he said. "The person who can eat the most hot chips without drinking anything wins."

I groaned, but covered my first chip as well.

Edward counted down, and we both chucked the first chip in our mouths. The sauce burned my mouth, and then my throat as I swallowed it quickly, unwilling to let it linger. Automatically, I reached for my drink, but Edward pulled it away, shaking his head. "No drinks," he said and then he poured sauce over his second chip.

I sighed, but did the same when he passed me the sauce. "You're gonna be the death of me," I muttered.

Edward smirked a little, and then did the countdown thing again. As I swallowed the second chip, I realised what this reminded me of; Lauren's egotistical shot game. The main differences this time were that Edward was encouraging me and, of course, it wasn't anywhere near as dangerous.

I felt my face slowly turning red as I coated the fifth chip in sauce.

"Not giving up, Swan?" Edward taunted.

I grinned up at him. "I'm a tough girl, Cullen. You know that." I did the countdown this time, and swallowed the burning food the moment it hit my tongue. I couldn't help but think how ironic this was. If someone had told me three weeks ago that I would be on a date with Edward Cullen, this is how I would have imagined it: a battle of wills to see who would come out on top.

Several chips later, I wasn't the only one gasping for a drink. Neither was I the only one refusing to give up. Edward restocked our plates with chips and I tried to keep the burning under control. It wasn't just in my mouth and throat anymore, but had swept its way throughout my body. It was as though I were paralysed; held captive by the burning.

"Three, two, one," Edward spat out and we both threw in the… must have been twelfth… maybe even thirteenth chip.

I swallowed it down and squeezed my hands into fists. My bitten down nails dug into my palms, but I wouldn't give up. Edward did though. He held up his hands in surrender, and then reached for his drink. The moment that the first bit of coke passed by his lips, just to make sure that he wasn't tricking me, I grabbed my own coke and downed the whole glass in one, my eyes shut.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward watching me with an incredulous smile on his face. "You are amazing," he said, and then he leant across the table and captured my lips with his. Our spice-saturated breaths met in our mouths, and I shivered as his ice-cold fingers came up to cup my chin.

All too soon, though, we were interrupted by the same waitress. "Would you like the dessert menu?"

I shook my head at Edward, too full with hot sauce, and he asked for the bill, instead. The waitress brought the bill over and, for the first time that evening, I saw a smile on her face. I wondered why until I saw her number scribbled on the back of the bill, and then I simply rolled my eyes. This was one waitress I knew I wouldn't be tipping.

***

I gently slid my foot up and down Edward's calf; the duvet rustled a little when Edward shifted his leg. "Bella," he murmured without opening his eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," I whispered back, still on a pretty strange high from the hot sauce. I was fairly sure that someone had spiked it. Or maybe I had an intolerance to one of the ingredients. Or maybe I just _really_ wanted to make out with my boyfriend/date. I continued to scrape the tips of my toes teasingly along his muscled calf.

"Bella," he groaned. "Go to sleep." His hand reached down and pushed my ankle aside. I wriggled closer to him, if that was even possible, and kissed his throat. If he hadn't been awake before, he sure as hell was now. "What. Do you want?" he demanded, looking down at me; his green eyes smouldered through the dark.

I felt my cheeks burn. "I want… _you_," I said after a pause.

He raised his eyebrows. "You've got me," he replied. For a moment, I thought that he honestly didn't know what I meant, but then I saw the glint of amusement in his eye.

I scowled. "You know what I mean."

He sighed then, the amusement gone. "I was pretending that I don't."

"Why?" I leant up on one elbow and looked at his face.

He was staring at the ceiling. "Because you're not going to get it." He paused. "At least, not tonight."

"Why?" I said again, but this time my tone was disappointed, and as whiny as a child that had been told that they can't have a chocolate bar.

A smile hovered at Edward's lips and he looked up at me. "Haven't we talked about this already?"

"But this _isn't_ spontaneous," I pointed out, which had seemed to be his main issue the last time that we had spoken of this.

"Hardly planned," Edward muttered.

"It's our one week anniversary?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

Edward laughed, and turned to me, leaning up on his elbow too. He brushed a thumb across my cheek and leant in to kiss me. His lips lingered for a second, just touching mine, and he whispered my name; I didn't hear him say it, but I could feel the movement against my lips. I closed the gap and lifted my arms to move them round his neck, promptly falling back against the pillow without the support of my arm and dragging Edward down with me.

When I broke away, gasping for breath, I reached for his hand and tried to move it to my thigh. Edward held his hand by my shoulder, where it was. "Why are you so desperate to undermine me?"

"Why are you so desperate to resist me?" I opened my eyes and looked at him sincerely. "You drive me crazy on purpose by kissing me like you did _in public_, and blow off a pretty waitress for me, and then go stone cold when I try to do the same to you." I bit my lip and looked past Edward at the ceiling. "What am I doing wrong?"

Edward surprised me then by crushing his mouth down on mine and kissing me as hard as he could. "Nothing," he hissed fiercely, and then kissed me between each word that left his soft lips. "You… are not… doing… _anything…_ wrong."

I looked at him doubtfully.

"Fine," he said. He pulled his hand free of mine and brought it down to the top of my thigh. "Fine, if that's what you want." He pressed his forehead against mine. "I'll give you anything you want Bella, _anything_. And if this is what you want…"

"No!" I frowned and pushed him off of me. "No, I don't want to do this when you're angry with me!"

"I'm not angry with you!" Edward threw his hands up in despair. "I just said I'd do what you want and now you…"

"But you are angry with me!" I argued. "See? We're fighting!"

"Only because you've gone all bi-polar!" Edward exclaimed. "You wanted this and then you changed your mind!"

I sighed. I didn't want to fight with Edward, especially not over something like this. I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight," I said and snuggled back down under the duvet.

There was a moment's silence, and then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "I'm sorry," he muttered in my ear, kissing the hollow below it.

I twisted in his arms and tucked my head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. "Forget about it. I'm sorry."

I felt him smile against my cheek. "We're a right pair."

I giggled quietly and kissed along his jaw; it was rough with stubble. "When was the last time you shaved?" I whispered.

He shrugged. "I lose track of time when I'm with you. Why, should I?"

I thought for a moment. "No. I like it."

Edward chuckled and then said through a yawn, "You're strange."

"No stranger than you," I retorted, but he was already half-asleep.

Half an hour later, I rolled over in bed again and looked at Edward's sleeping face, letting his steady exhales touch on my forehead. His lips were pouting slightly, and there was a little worry-line between his eyebrows. I brushed a bit of hair off of his forehead and smiled slightly when he shivered at my touch, and whispered my name.

I shifted in the warm cocoon of his arms and shut my eyes, hoping for sleep to come, but I was hoping in vain. When my eyes were shut, I only remembered all of the words that Lauren had plagued me with all day. The doubts entered my mind and sat there, festering, making me feel worse and worse about the future, despite what Edward had said about marrying me one day. I remembered Monday, when Edward had come home from Mason's in that inexplicable bad mood. Was that anything to do with me? Was he regretting getting together with me when we hadn't even been together for a week?

I wriggled around again in Edward's strong arms and, thankfully, managed to fall into a deep, gratifying sleep.

***

On Thursday, the whispers got worse. Not that that wasn't expected, but it was annoying anyway. Edward and Alice both told me to ignore it as we walked down the corridor and girls watched with narrowed eyes, but it got harder to ignore when the whispers increased, and changed to shoves and people sticking out their feet for me to trip over, which it had done by lunchtime.

"Watch where you leave your big feet," Edward snapped at the latest person attempting to trip me.

"Edward," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh, Edward," the senior girl mimicked in a high voice, "take me away from these horrible girls! Oh, Edward, my love, save me!" she wailed dramatically.

I carried on walking but Edward froze beside me and turned to face the senior girl.

"Edward," I hissed. "Leave it; she's not worth it."

He hesitated, and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Please?" I pulled on his arm. "Come on."

He followed me reluctantly. "Why do you let them get away with these things?" Edward asked as we joined the end of the line. "Why don't you stick up for yourself? Or let me stick up for you?"

I sighed. "Because that's giving her what she wants: a reaction. Besides, I don't want you to fight my battles for me. That's not what this" – I gestured to the two of us – "is all about."

He didn't respond, just slid an arm round my waist and pulled me into his side.

"Hi." Alice appeared then, with Jasper by her side and a smile on her face. Then she noticed Edward's frown. "What's happened now?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Bella was mauled in the corridor again," Edward said.

I frowned. "I'd hardly call it mauled."

Edward shrugged.

Alice patted Edward on the head like he was a puppy. He swatted her away. "What was that for?"

"For listening to Bella about not starting a confrontation, as I know that you did. For being a good dog." She laughed as we were let into the cafeteria.

While Edward and Jasper queued for the main meal – chicken curry – Alice and I headed for the sandwich bar and grabbed a couple of yoghurts each, her claiming to be on some kind of calcium diet (not that she needed to go on any kind of diet) and me because Jessica Stanley was queuing for the curry.

Alice and I took our usual seats at the table by the window and I peeled the lid off of my raspberry yoghurt just as Edward sat down beside me. I looked at the yellow mess on his plate and wrinkled my nose. "Is that supposed to be appetising?"

Edward snickered. "I hope not. Because if it tastes as bad as it looks, I'll be going hungry."

"I have two yoghurts?" I offered.

"It's okay- you eat them." Edward grabbed his fork up and dug in.

Twenty minutes later, Jasper was crying with laughter while Alice spoke about her pet lion, concentrating fiercely in a way I had never seen Alice concentrate before. "…and then Luke the lion decided to eat a piece of fudge because it was…"

"You're out!" Edward cried, and then glanced down at the screen of his phone. "One minute and forty-five seconds. Not bad, Al."

She looked at him. "But I didn't say s!" Yes, that was the game. Talk about a subject given to you beforehand without saying a certain letter. In this case, Alice had to talk about a pet lion without using the letter s.

"There's an s in because," I pointed out, jabbing at the un-eaten yoghurt in the plastic pot.

"And one in was," Jasper said.

"Oh," Alice said disappointedly. "Right. But I'm winning, right?"

"You've got a longer time then me and Jasper, yes," Edward replied, saving Alice's time in his phone.

The three of them turned to me. "Bella," Alice said. "Your turn. Talk about… how global warming affects the selling of Gucci handbags worldwide without using the letter… a."

"Wait, wait, wait." I held my hands up. "We agreed that the letter couldn't be a vowel."

"Fine," Alice said. "The letter… j."

Edward snickered, and reset the timer on his phone. He started to countdown for me to start when suddenly, something small and hard hit me in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. I turned in time to see Lauren Mallory flick another olive at me from a table across the room.

I felt my jaw set into a firm frown. What the hell was she playing at? Well, whatever it was, this meant war. I turned back round to face the others. "Game over," I said, glancing around the table, I took note of my yoghurt and the two plates of curry (the boys had both claimed that it tasted even worse then it looked), and grabbed a plastic spoon from the end of the table.

"Bella…" Alice said slowly with that 'she's gone insane' kind of tone. "What are you doing?"

I didn't reply, knowing that Edward would try to stop me. I was fed up of being pushed around by everyone, and mostly Lauren Mallory. This time, I was going to stick up for myself; I was going to fight back. I loaded the spoon with chicken curry and twisted in my seat. Lauren was chatting to Jessica, completely ignoring me. I caught the end of the spoon with the tip of my finger and pulled it back, aiming for Lauren's shiny blonde hair. Just before firing, I caught Edward's eye. Instead of stopping me, as I had expected, he ducked his head, but not before I saw the smile he was trying to hide. So, with Edward's smile as encouragement, I let go of the end of the spoon, before quickly turning back to Alice and Jasper who were both staring at me with wide, surprised eyes.

A moment later, the buzz of the canteen was pierced with Lauren's sharp shriek. "My _hair!!_" she screamed.

The room fell silent and I risked a glance over my shoulder to see her glaring at me. Then, she stalked over.

"You've done it now," Jasper muttered as she closed in.

"Look what you've done to my hair!" Lauren spat at me when she was close enough to be heard. "I had this dyed _yesterday_ and now it's going to go green!"

Alice piped up. "Actually, it won't. You can just wash it out and you'll be fine."

"But that _bitch_ catapulted _curry_ into my _hair_!" Lauren said, as though that weren't already obvious enough.

"You threw an olive at my head," I pointed out casually.

"And you decided to steal my boyfriend and turn him into your sex toy." Her dull blue eyes sparkled, daring me to take it further.

So I did. I stood up, holding my yoghurt pot in one hand, Edward pulling on the other trying to get me to sit back down. "Actually, Lauren," I said, my voice cool and clear- the complete contrast to my real feelings. "Edward got bored of being your sex toy and decided to become my boyfriend. You couldn't call him your boyfriend, because a boyfriend gets a certain amount of respect. You don't have the capability to show Edward a fraction of the respect I do. Now, get out of my face, leave me alone, and take this with you." With that, I promptly turned my yoghurt pot upside down on her head, before sitting back down.

The silence in the canteen lingered for a second longer, but then Lauren ran out of the room, absolutely mortified. When Lauren had gone, and her cronies after her, the buzz of chatter in the room started up again.

"Now, _that's_ what I was talking about," Edward said. "Well done." He bent his head to mine and kissed me, short and sweet.

***

It wasn't until fourth period had just started that Miss Sharp, the assistant head-teacher, came to find me. "Excuse me, Mr Banner," she interrupted our Biology class, and Edward's hand tightened around mine as she said, "Can Isabella Swan come to the head's office please?"

Mr Banner's eyes swept the classroom, lingered on me for a second, and then he nodded and swiftly carried on with his lecture. I gulped and got to my feet, dropping my books into my bag; I knew that it was unlikely I would come back. I flashed Edward a little smile, before following after Miss Sharp.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Oh dear *sings* Bella's getting expelled, Bella's getting expelled *stops singing* XD OMC I can't believe that this is chapter 48 :O Lol, having so many chapters not only makes people not want to read it because it's so long, but it also makes the review total a lot less impressive which is a shame XD**

**I am honestly so sorry about the updating thing (though the really long chapter makes up for it? :S). I know I promised three updates before Christmas AND one today but I got so busy with last minute shopping, and I actually came up with an idea for a real story – as in, one that's not a fanfiction (I know- I was even more shocked then you are!) – and then, of course, there was Christmas :) I also had the most annoying writers block. Big thank you to Laura for inspiring a whole half of this chapter ;)**

**And I'm even more sorry to tell you that I'm going away on holiday tomorrow and there will be no updates and I won't be around to reply to PMs as well :S**

**But… a whole chapter of fluff :D I hope you like fluff because it's all there. I knew that E&B were yet to have their first official date and I thought that that was right for them, being the nutters that they are. Two of my good friends did that chip thing at Nandos the other week at our Christmas 'party' (well… there were three of us because everyone else cancelled XD) and I was like 'that has to go in the story'. So it did. Also, who thinks that the burning metaphor was pretty smart. Like turning into a vampire ;) And as for the sex thing… whatever they choose to do, there will be NO LEMONS in this story. Promise.**

**I hope you guys all had a great Christmas :D And, though I know that not all of you guys are Twilight fanatics but, if you are, what kind of wacky Twilight merch did you get as a pressie? I got… a schoolbag (my friend Cathy has already said that she'll be embarrassed to be near me XD I say that's her loss…), a duvet cover (lol now who's sleeping with Taylor Lautner ;)), a new t-shirt, a pen (!wow!), Twilight chocolates, and a charm bracelet. Now, is that super-awesome, or is that super-awesome?! I am also going to see New Moon for the fourth time on Wednesday with my cousin and my auntie and my mum (she's now reading eclipse- I'm so proud XD). Just thought you might like to know that snippet of trivia about my week XD**

**I think that's it for this AN. If you're lucky, I'll be able to write when I'm away and you'll get an update next Sunday (the day I get back). If **_**I'm**_** lucky, I'll get snowed in and will miss my first day of exams (one English and three – **_**three! **_**– French, and you guys won't get an update for a few more days ;)**

**So… because it's still Christmas (meh, pretty much) it would be super-nice of you to review. Feel free to tell me about your Christmas because, believe it or not, I do care. Someone PM-d me admitting that they don't think that I read the reviews and that I'm pretty 'famous'. No, seriously, I am a normal girl struggling to make it out the other side of year 11- every single review I get excites me as much as Santa (who **_**is**_** real by the way ;)) :D**

**Sorry again for the super-long AN but before I go, I have a question for you. It's very simple Twilight trivia that I thought up the other night while I was in bed and couldn't sleep: which are the only three letters that feature in three of the four book titles in the Twilight saga (excluding Midnight Sun)?**

**Like I said, very easy but it's something to make you think in the holidays… XD Leave your answer in a review and, like I said, I want to know about the Twilight merch you all got ;) Though if it's really so amazing that I'd want to track you down and steal it, it might be better not to mention it ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	50. Chapter 49: Distractions

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Take My Hand (Remix) **_**by **_**The Cab feat. Cassadee Pope of Hey Monday **_**OMC that song is awesome. Thanks so much to the anonymous reviewer 'Cassadee Pope rocks my socks' for the recommendation. I have barely listened to anything else XD**

**Previously…**

_It wasn't until fourth period had just started that Miss Sharp, the assistant head-teacher, came to find me. "Excuse me, Mr Banner," she interrupted our Biology class, and Edward's hand tightened around mine as she said, "Can Isabella Swan come to the head's office please?"_

_Mr Banner's eyes swept the classroom, lingered on me for a second, and then he nodded and swiftly carried on with his lecture. I gulped and got to my feet, dropping my books into my bag; I knew that it was unlikely I would come back. I flashed Edward a little smile, before following after Miss Sharp._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 49- Distractions**

**Edward POV**

What was it with the canteen, and drama? I wondered as I waited for Mr Banner to finish filling out my slip granting me to leave the classroom. If there was going to be drama in this school, it was almost guaranteed to happen in the canteen, and at lunchtime. It was where everything always happened. Just in the last few weeks, it had been the place where Bella had punched Mike, I had revealed to the entire school community that Lauren used to be a guy, Bella and I had gone all-too-public and now, Bella had emptied an entire pot of raspberry yoghurt into Lauren's hair.

"What are you smirking about?" Mr Banner grunted as he handed me the signed slip.

I hadn't realised that the memory had actually made me smile. "Nothing," I replied. I took the slip. "Thanks Mr Banner."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't cause too much trouble, Mr Cullen."

"Not too much," I agreed, slipping out of the room. I had asked for a toilet pass, but I think we both knew that I wasn't going to the bathroom. Well, I wasn't going to let Mr H punish Bella for standing up for herself, was I? Especially not when it was one of the funniest things that had happened all year.

I wandered down the familiar route to Mr Hudson's office, and paused outside. I could hear him speaking, his deep tones completely contrasting Bella's meek voice.

"This, Miss Swan," Mr Hudson was saying, "is simply unacceptable. You _cannot_ dump food on people's heads."

I could see Bella's scowl in my head as she said, "And you're going to take her word over mine? You didn't see me do anything."

"Isabella, I saw the curry and the yoghurt in Lauren Mallory's hair. Is that not enough proof in your eyes?"

"Someone else could have done it," Bella suggested. "Lauren hates me; of course she'd blame me."

"Like who? If you won't name names then I will have to presume that it is you, won't I?" Mr H said.

I decided that now was my time to intercede. I rapped on the door with my knuckles.

"I'm busy," Mr Hudson called. "Who is it and can it wait?"

I pushed the door open and looked in. "I have to talk to you, Sir," I said.

Bella jumped and looked up at the sound of my voice. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

Mr Hudson sighed. "Out with it, Cullen."

"Bella didn't dump yoghurt in Lauren's hair. It was me," I said smoothly. Bella's eyes widened, but I ignored her. "And the curry too."

"Why would you do that?" Mr Hudson asked, motioning me in with one finger.

I stepped in and closed the door behind me. "Because she's a bitch."

"Language, Cullen."

"Sorry, Sir, but she is. She started it by calling Bella… names." I didn't want to go into the boyfriend/ sex toy accusation Lauren had made right now.

Mr Hudson raised an eyebrow. "So Bella can't drop yoghurt on Lauren's head herself?"

"Well, she could, but then she'd get in trouble," I pointed out, gesturing to Bella.

"But if you did it for her, then you'd get into trouble," Mr Hudson shot back.

I thought for a moment, and then said, "I'm always in trouble for something."

Mr Hudson shook his head at me, and then turned to Bella. "You can go now, Miss Swan."

Bella looked from Mr H to me and back again. "But…" she started. She looked back at me and I gave a small shake of my head.

Bella frowned, but took the hint. Without another word, she stood up and headed back outside.

"Take a seat, Edward," Mr Hudson said to me.

I was very tempted to say 'where shall I take it, Sir?' but decided against it and, instead, sat down.

He, too, seemed surprised that I had done as he had told me to, but then he sat down on the other side of the desk in his swivel chair. "I don't know whether you were telling the truth just then Mr Cullen, but that was very valiant of you."

"I am telling the truth," I lied.

"Miss Mallory seemed utterly convinced that Isabella was the one to put yoghurt in her hair, and I'm sure that our security cameras would prove who did it," Mr Hudson said. "But I guess that it doesn't really matter considering that there will be no punishment."

I stared at him. "There won't?"

"Well… I need your word that it won't happen again of course. Usually a good weeks worth of detention would be in order but… I don't think that it's entirely necessary."

I was extremely confused; usually teachers jumped at the chance to punish me. Especially Mr Hudson. "Why?" I demanded.

"Here's the thing, Edward." Mr H leant forward, his elbows on the desk before him. "Mr Marshall started that project to influence you. We won't go into the specifics now, because I don't know them, but he thought that by pairing you with Isabella, you would learn some things and somehow become better behaved. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I think that it's working. Unfortunately, Isabella seems to have learnt a fair few things off of you, and these aren't as positive as those you've learnt from her."

"What do you mean, and why does this mean that you're not going to expel me?" I asked.

"To summarise," Mr Hudson sighed, "I've barely seen you here in the last two and a half weeks, Edward. I'm not going to punish you for something as petty as this, especially when I know that Lauren Mallory did pretty much ask for yoghurt in her hair."

"How do you know that?"

"That… is for me to know, and you to wonder about." Then Mr Hudson pushed back in his chair and waved me away. "If anyone asks, you've got a few after school detentions with me."

I grinned and stood up. "You know, Mr H, you're not all bad."

Mr Hudson looked up. "That doesn't mean I won't give you a detention for calling me that."

I laughed and headed back to Biology.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Bella demanded as soon as I had handed my pass back to Mr Banner and taken my seat next to her. "Have you got another week of detentions? Why did you _do_ that?"

"Relax," I muttered, nabbing her notes and one of her pens. "No punishment. Well, if anyone asks, I've got a few after schools with Mr H."

I could feel her stare of disbelief on me as I made an effort to at least look like I was catching up on what I missed for Mr Banner. "No punishment?" she echoed.

I shook my head and then turned it and grinned at her. "Mr H said that he knew that Lauren practically asked for yoghurt in her hair, and that I'm being well-behaved now and so there is no punishment."

"You?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "Well behaved?"

I shrugged. "I knew he had a good side."

Bella shook her head, hiding a smile. I slid my glance from her face to the clock and counted down the hours until we could be alone…

**Bella POV**

I chewed on the end of my blue biro and risked a glance across the room. When my eyes met his, I blushed and looked down again, huddling further inside the hoodie. "Stop distracting me," I said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm not distracting you," Edward replied. "_You're _distracting _me_."

I didn't answer to that, just looked at my practically blank diary and wondered why I hadn't written something in everyday. I could remember everything that had happened in the last three weeks – they had been the best of my life – but I doubted that I could write a lot of it. It would be an entire essay on how in love with Edward I was, and Mr Marshall would not want to know about that. When I realised that I was chewing my pen to pieces, I extracted it from my mouth and started tapping it against the book I was leaning on.

After a while of tapping, Edward groaned. "Bel-la," he said, emphasising my name into two syllables. "Stop tapping."

I grinned and continued.

"You're a nightmare," Edward told me. "And will you take that hoodie off?"

"Why? I like it."

Edward smiled up at me. "Because it's mine. And it looks sexy as hell on you. How am I supposed to write this damn report with you wearing that?"

"You could always come and sit next to me?" He had decided that we would both find it easier to write this stupid report if we were separate, to prevent distractions. I had disagreed, but he was proving pretty distracting. Being a whole room apart was obviously not far enough.

To my surprise, Edward got to his feet and came over and sat right beside me, cross-legged and so close that our sides were touching. "Maybe I will," he said, and then he reached over and trailed the arm that wasn't touching me down my other side. I shivered under his touch and my things all slid from my grasp and on to the floor.

Edward chuckled. "There's one way to stop that frustrating tapping noise."

I twisted round so that I was leaning against him, my head in his lap. "What time is it?"

"Half nine."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Oh God. I don't know what to write, Edward. And we have to give it in tomorrow!" I opened my eyes again and looked up at him, panicked. "What if I can't give it in? What if I get a detention? God, I can't get a detention! Charlie'll kill me!"

A smile hovered on Edward's lips. "Calm down, Bella. Breathe. You won't get a detention. You will give it in."

"But what if I can't? What if I haven't written anything?" I sat up again and leant against his shoulder instead.

Edward stretched his legs straight and reached his arm around me so that he could pull me over his lap, straddling him. "If you won't calm down, I'll have to make you," he told me calmly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And how would you go about doing that?" I asked, though I was pretty sure that I knew just what he would do.

"It'll be distracting," he warned.

I pretended to think about it for a second. "I think I'll take my chances." I took his hand and put it over my chest. Then I bent forward and whispered in his ear, "Does my pulse suggest that I'm calm?"

He smirked, and played along. "Not at all." Then he gently pushed his lips against mine and kissed me slowly. My pulse sped up two-fold, and I leant against Edward. His hand, still on my chest, trailed down, making me shiver and then came to cup the small of my back. I reached around his neck and fiddled with the bit of hair on the back of his neck, pushing his face against me at the same time. He pushed my mouth open with his lips and caressed my bottom lip with his tongue. I groaned into his mouth as his hand moved down and rested on my bum.

I was brought back down to earth with a bump when someone cleared their throat behind us. I pulled away and Edward surrendered me with a small whimper of complaint. We both turned and looked up at Alice. She had a tiny smirk on her face. "Aren't you two supposed to be doing that essay report thing? Not sucking faces."

"He distracted me!" I exclaimed at the same time as Edward said, "She needed calming down; she was having a panic attack."

Alice didn't look convinced. "I see," she said. "Actually, I came in to have a word with Bella." For the first time, I noticed that she was holding her hands behind her back.

I twisted around in Edward's lap and looked at her with suspicious eyes. "Go on."

"Alone," she hinted, looking directly at Edward.

He sighed, and lifted me as he stood. He placed me back on my feet and planted a kiss on my forehead before retrieving his log book and pen from the other side of the room, and wandering off to complete his report somewhere else in the house. I bit my lip as I watched him pull the door shut behind him. I didn't know why, but suddenly I was filled with unease. I had gotten the feeling that Edward would be walking away from me for good, and not in a very long time. I tried to shake it away – blaming it on the idea that the project was ending tomorrow – but it settled.

"Are you okay?" Alice noticed.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Sure. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

She grinned. "Well… I was sorting through my closet and I found these." She brought a small pile of blue satin from behind her back and threw them to me. "They're pyjamas and I think they'd suit you better than they would me. Never before worn. Also" – she leant forward then so that she could whisper – "they'll drive Edward crazy. He won't be able to keep his hands off you."

I frowned. "Alice, really, I can't take them off of you."

She sighed. "Bella, it's your last night together. Wear something other than shorts and a tank top? If not for Edward, then for me?"

She had got me there; she knew I'd do anything for Edward. I looked down at the pieces of material and shook them out. The shorts were the tiniest little things ever and the top was very revealing and body hugging. At first glance, you would presume that it would drive any boy crazy but my past few experiences with Edward had me convinced that this underwear wouldn't make any difference. "Thanks, Alice," I said. "But I don't think that it'll make much difference."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

I shook my head with an annoyed smile. "He won't go there."

Alice stared at me, disbelieving. "You mean… you haven't…?"

I interrupted her, feeling my cheeks warm. "No. And I don't think that tonight will be any different."

Alice furrowed her brow. "That's very much unlike Edward. Why doesn't he want to?"

When I answered, my tone was sourer than I meant it to be. "Because I'm his girlfriend and not his sex toy."

Alice snorted, but then turned serious. "Don't get annoyed with him for doing that. He's trying to do the right thing."

"For who?" I asked. "Does he even know how he makes me feel?"

Alice laughed. "Do you know how you make him feel?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not much, judging by his restraint."

"You are so wrong. Judging by the way he looks at you, Bella, you have finally made him think with his head rather than a certain part of his anatomy." She laughed at her own joke and then winked at me. "I understand where he's coming from, Bella, but I don't doubt for one second that it's hard for him to refuse you. And you just make it harder. Remember when I first met you, and I told you that I'd have thought that you were just Edward's type?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I said that his type would be road kill if it let him take it to bed."

Alice smiled too. "Isn't it funny how times change? Well, I meant that, Bella. You are totally his type. I can see you two getting married one day."

"Woah, let's take it a day at a time, hey?" I said, though the picture that came into my head of me in a wedding dress walking toward Edward wasn't all bad. Daunting, yes, but not at all bad.

"Well, wear that tonight and see what happens, okay?" Alice suggested. Then she headed for the door. "Shall I tell Edward that we're done?"

I pursed my lips. "No," I decided. "He's too much of a distraction."

Alice laughed. "Okay. See you later, Bella." Then she was gone.

I turned back to my report paper, and looked over what I had written: my name, the date, and the title of the essay. But Alice had given me the inspiration I needed by bringing up how I had originally felt about Edward. The complete one-eighty that my attitude to him had taken was all down to this project, and learning about the give and take that was necessary to make a relationship work. I picked up my chewed pen and started to write…

An hour later, I had a three page essay in front of me. I smiled, pleased with myself for getting down to it. I had described the ups and the downs of the project, including how annoyed I had initially been, especially for being paired with Edward. But then I went on to say about how different he was to my expectations, how he had forced me to take his bed and how he had looked out for me, and become my closest friend as time progressed. I mentioned Alice and how the project had not only brought me closer to Edward, but the rest of his family too. I wrote about Halley, and how Edward had felt about her at first, but then gone on to bond with her and miss her possibly more then I did. I left out Edward and I's numerous make-out sessions, but I included the fact that spending time with Edward had made me realise that he was more than I ever could have dreamt of, and that he was my perfect guy; like we were puzzle pieces designed for each other. The last paragraph of my essay, though, just about summed everything up:

_Marriage. Before this project, the first thing I thought of when marriage was brought up was love. Loving someone was imperative to marriage. The two things were mutually inclusive and there was nothing else. But I learnt a lot of things during this project. Not only did I discover that I'm totally not ready for kids, but now I know that being married isn't just about being in love. It's about friendship, and laughter, fun and happiness, forgiveness and, above all, trust. In the past three weeks, not only has Edward Cullen gained that all-important trust and friendship, but he's become the love of my life. When it comes to Edward, I would stay married to him for forever, because forever doesn't seem like a very long time when you get to spend it with someone who is your very best friend._

And it was the truth. Forever didn't seem like anywhere near long enough to be with Edward. I wanted to spend way more time with him then that.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see Edward poke his head in. "You done?" he asked. "Only, it's eleven o'clock and I quite want to get to bed…" He winked at me.

"Just finished," I replied with a smile.

"Good, me too." Edward came in and shut the door behind him.

I stood and wandered over to him. I roped my arms around his waist. "Can I read it?"

He smirked. "Nope. It's far too gushy for human eyes."

"Really?" I kissed his chin.

"No. But that doesn't mean you can read it," Edward said, and I realised that he was serious.

I frowned a little. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "Would you let me read yours?"

I pondered that for a moment, and was surprised that the only answer I could come to was a resounding no. I had written this for Mr Marshall to read and he was my teacher, so what could I possibly have against Edward reading it? I didn't have to think too long to get to the answer: I was embarrassed for him to know how deep my feelings really went for him. I was afraid that he would run off if he knew how much I loved him. But that couldn't be the issue for him… could it?

Edward took my silence as the negative it was. "See? Maybe after I've gotten it back."

I kissed his lips briefly. "Sorry." Then I grinned. "Sometimes my curiosity just gets the best of me."

"I understand where you're coming from." Edward winked at me, and then turned round. He grabbed his usual green top that he slept in and headed to the bathroom to change.

"Wait." I stopped him. "You change in here tonight."

Edward looked at me suspiciously, but didn't stop me when I grabbed my wash bag and usual pyjamas and headed to the bathroom first.

Once I was firmly behind the locked door, I pulled the satin pyjamas Alice had given me out from under my top where I had stuffed them when Edward had come in. I shook them out and took a deep breath, before wriggling out of my day clothes and pulling the camisole-style tank-top over my head. The slip and slide of the satin over my skin sent a shiver down my spine. This was a big thing for me, and all I could do was pray to God that it worked…

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**I know I have said this so many times but I don't want to lose worried readers so I am going to repeat it here: no lemons. Whether they choose to make this step now or not, if it happens, it will by no means be explicit. I'm sure that you're fed up with me saying this but I just want to keep you well informed ;)**

**And I can't believe that so many of you believed that I'd expel Bella for that XD Nah, I was joking ;)**

**Okies. Big news guys. Firstly, this story has been nominated for an **_**award!!!**_** I am really super happy about this because, as you know, I run an awards site but have never been nominated for anything so I'm super excited. Thanks so much to 'live-love-laugh-always' who nominated me :D The only problem is that it needs a minimum of three nominations to get into the final poll by the 5****th**** Jan, which is tomorrow and at the mo I have one :S The link is on my profile so it would mean a lot to me if you have a second to go and nominate it again :D It would have to be tonight though so I'm cutting it a bit close… :S**

**Also, linking to this, I am going to be running the second round of awards over on the AH fanfic awards soon. I have tentatively set a date for the 20****th**** Jan for nominations to begin because that is the day that I finish my exams, but any nominations before this time will **_**not be accepted.**_** I'm just telling you this as an advance warning. It will be for the best fics of 2009 so start thinking of your faves ;) I will, of course, remind you nearer the time :)**

**The most exciting thing is that right after posting this, I will be posting a new fanfiction. It is a collaboration with the wonderful Lauraaa (who has been so much help also with this story- the food fight? Yeah, that was her idea XD) and we are both mega excited to be posting it. It is called **_Playing the Part_** and this is the summary:**

_AU/ AH Collab. He's a famous actor and she's an English teacher. Apart from being best friends in high school, and unknowingly talking to each other online, what could they possibly have in common?_

**It will be posted both on my profile and Laura's (link will be on my profile if you feel like checking out hers too- though they will be identical apart from the ANs (yeah mine will be miles longer XD) and the chapter playlist) and I know that we would both love to hear your thoughts! Please check out the first chapter and tell us if you think it can go places :)**

**I'd like to also apologise to those of you who think this is dragging. I kind of agree but there is still a lot to happen and I would be really annoyed at myself for just skipping out days to get to the drama. It's hard to explain without giving anything away. Thanks for sticking with it despite thinking that though :)**

**Oh, and I want to take this opportunity to tell you that RPatz and Kstew are apparently holidaying in the isle of white- which is literally like right next door to where I live (well, there's a bit of water in the way but if you remove that it is next door)! OMC if I didn't have to go back to school today, I'd be there begging for a photo XD**

**And now the only thing left for me to do is wish you all a belated happy new year! I really hope that 2010 will be great for all of you, bringing us a lot of Twilight stuff (maybe even Midnight Sun! Rumoured to arrive on August 3****rd****) and a lot of Bedward goodness ;) Or not, if you're not a Twilight fan. Believe it or not, there are a few non-Twilighters reading. Why? I don't know why XD**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be because of my damn exams but I will get it up ASAP. In the meantime, please check out Laura and I's collab :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks so much guys :)**

**Steph**


	51. Chapter 50: Forever Never Comes

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Stand in the Rain **_**by **_**Superchick**_** (Now, that is an awesome song)**

**Previously…**

_Once I was firmly behind the locked door, I pulled the satin pyjamas Alice had given me out from under my top where I had stuffed them when Edward had come in. I shook them out and took a deep breath, before wriggling out of my day clothes and pulling the camisole-style tank-top over my head. The slip and slide of the satin over my skin sent a shiver down my spine. This was a big thing for me, and all I could do was pray to God that it worked…_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 50 (what?!)- Forever Never Comes**

**Bella POV**

I had the misfortune to bump into Alice on my way back to Edward's bedroom as I pulled my dressing gown over my body. She looked me up and down, grinning like a cat that had gotten the cream. "You look good, Bella," she told me conspiratorially.

I predictably blushed beet red. "Thanks," I muttered, pulling the tie around me.

"Go get 'em." Alice winked at me. "I'll remember to put in my earplugs." She laughed once at her own joke, or more likely at my embarrassment, and then disappeared inside her own bedroom.

I knocked gently, and then pushed the door open and smiled at Edward.

He shot me a returning smile and then slipped out of the door to wash. I breathed a sigh of relief, and dumped my clothes unceremoniously on the sofa before slipping the dressing gown off of my body and putting that on top of my clothes. Then, I padded across the room and slipped into his bed, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them tightly. Butterflies swirled in my stomach as I pondered all of his possible responses. What if he thought I was too pushy? What if he didn't want to be with me anymore?

Then there was the other end of the scale; if we did. Was I ready for this? Obviously he was; he was _the_ Edward Cullen, but would he regret it? Was he only with me because of this project? A way to pass the time?

Several self-doubts later, the door clicked open and Edward joined me. "Are you okay?" He noticed my discomfort as he dumped his own clothes next to mine.

"Fine," I lied.

He didn't buy it. "Is it the talent show? Because we have done enough practice, Bella, and we can always pull out if that's what you want."

"No, no, it's not that…" Even though just thinking about performing the day after tomorrow made me feel ill.

"The end of the project?" he guessed. He flicked off the main light, and the room was left in the golden glow of the bedside lamp.

"Well, not really…" I trailed off when he pulled back the duvet, revealing my scanty underwear.

He stared at me for a long moment, and then climbed in silently beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. "Bella…" he murmured, "what are you like?"

I bit down on my lip, trying hard not to cry. I had been expecting this, so why was I close to tears because he had refused me again? Was it just because I had been refused, or was it something more?

There was a long pause and then Edward cupped my chin and made me face him. I looked down, embarrassed. Edward's voice was quite sharp when he spoke. "Bella, I've told you. Not during the project."

"But it's our last night together," I whispered, knowing that it wouldn't make any difference.

"I promise you, it won't be," Edward swore. "Last night of the project, sure, but I _promise_ not our last night together."

"But…" I started.

"Wait," Edward interrupted me. "Let me ask you something. Why do you want this now? Why are you so desperate to give yourself up?"

I glared at him for his wording. "I don't want to give myself up. I just… want to be with you in every way possible." I paused for a second and then looked up at him and added, "I love you."

"As I love you," he said, "but I don't want to give in to raging hormones. I want your first time to be special."

"Was yours?"

Edward looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Was your first time special?" I repeated.

"That was in the past; it doesn't matter now," he responded. He hadn't exclusively given me an answer, but I could hear it in his words.

"Then why does it matter so much for me? I'm with you Edward; of course it would be special."

Edward swivelled where he was sat and looked at me. His eyes bore into my own with an almost scary intensity. "Don't you get it Bella? I will not do that to you. I don't want to take your innocence in my bed, in my house, like you're just another girl. Because you're not." He pulled his hands out of mine and gestured to the two of us. "This, Bella, _us_, this is for forever. You're not a one-night-stand, and – like you said earlier – I'm not your sex toy, no matter what Lauren Mallory says."

I didn't have a response to that. I just shrugged. "Then we agree to disagree?" I flashed him a grin to show that there were no hard feelings, but even I knew that it didn't reach my eyes.

Edward gave me a weak smile in response. "Sorry. I really am." Then, he shuffled to the other side of the bed.

I watched him in alarm. "Edward? I'm sorry, I'll…" I started, worried that he was leaving me for the sofa. Huh. That would figure.

"Don't worry, I'm coming back," Edward said from the edge of the bed where he was perched, searching through his top drawer.

For a moment, my hopes soared, and my heart leapt into my throat as ideas of what he could be searching for flashed through my mind. But then he turned back around and came back to my side, holding a carefully wrapped present. He held it out to me. "I… I got you something."

I eyed it as though it were a bomb. "Edward…"

"Take it, Bella," he insisted, and then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'it's the least I can give you'.

"Did you spend money?" I hedged.

"Not much." Somehow I could tell that he was lying.

I frowned at him. "But…"

Edward interrupted me by dropping the present into my lap. "Please, Bella. I'm not going to take it back. Besides, Alice would be disappointed; she helped me. With both parts."

"There are two parts?" I asked, exasperated. Now I felt terrible for not getting him anything in return.

"One was completely… well, almost free," he offered.

I looked at him, into his amazing eyes that shone like… like God only knew what and I knew that I couldn't hurt him by not taking it. I licked my lip nervously and delicately pulled off the paper. I raised an eyebrow at Edward when two separately wrapped presents fell out of the original package. "Pass the parcel?"

Edward laughed once. "No. Two parts, like I said."

I felt his eyes on me as I picked the two up, weighing them hand against hand. I opted to open the heavier one first and put the lighter one down on the bed beside me. "This one first?"

"Sure."

I took a deep breath and then pulled the wrapping off. Inside was a black box. It wasn't big, but it wasn't too small either, and I breathed a sigh of relief internally; Alice's comment about diamonds the other day had alarmed me for a second then. Not that I was opposed to marriage, but Charlie probably would be; after all, this project was supposed to teach me that marriage was bad. And that was without even mentioning my aversion to diamonds… I glanced at Edward to see him still avidly watching me, and then I pinched the lid of the box and lifted it carefully. Inside the box, set in the satin cushion, was a simple silver chain laden with several charms. I heard myself gasp. "Edward… it's beautiful."

He gently pried the box from my fingers and took the bracelet out. "Alice helped," he repeated as he gently clasped it round my wrist.

I took a closer look at the charms. There were four; a perfect full rose bloom, a lucky horseshoe studded with fake (at least, I hoped they were fake) diamonds, a little B with the same gems dotted along it, and a perfect crystal heart. That was my favourite. It was carefully cut so that it would throw sparkles in the sunlight and it glittered a little in the light from the desk. I smiled at Edward. "Thank you. So much." I reached up and kissed him on the lips for a long moment, before pulling away and looking at the present that was still sat next to me on the bed. "I'm really hoping that this is the free one?"

"Yeah, because the diamonds were totally free," he replied sarcastically.

I froze. "Diamonds?"

"Joking, Bella," he assured me.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and reached for the second present. It was rectangular, and hard, but with a dip in the middle. I didn't have a clue what it could be so I was intrigued as I pulled the paper off, almost as eager as a kid on Christmas day. When I revealed the back, though, I knew straight away what it was: a photo frame. I chucked the paper across the room at the bin, missing of course, and then turned the frame round in my hands. It was beautiful; flowers twined around the frame making the word _forever_ in gorgeous calligraphy, roses blooming in the corners. But it wasn't the frame that caught, and held, my attention. It was the photo. It was of me and Edward, of course, at Mike's party when we had danced. My red dress complimented his black tux gorgeously and we were staring into each others eyes, blissfully unaware of everyone around us. Even though I knew that I had still been in denial about loving Edward at that stage, nobody who looked at that photo could ever tell; we looked completely and utterly in love.

"You like it?" Edward wondered tentatively when I didn't speak for a long time.

I looked up at him, an Adonis whose real gorgeousness no camera could ever capture. "I love it," I managed to whisper, as a tear slid down my cheek. Holding the photo in my lap, I rested my head against his chest. "Why does this have to end?"

"Why does everything?" Edward murmured into my hair.

I breathed him in, in the vain hope that, if I could hold him in my breath long enough, I could keep him forever. But then I realised that, no matter how much I wish for it, forever never comes.

**Edward POV**

I watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically, watched her hand twitch and her fingers curl, watched her closed eyelids flicker slightly as she dreamt, watched as her full lips mouthed my name in her sleep… Everything ended. I knew that. So why was it so hard to let this go? Was it because the moment that Bella had fallen asleep and it was too late to change my mind I knew that I had made the worst mistake of my life? Was it because I couldn't hold her in my arms tomorrow night? Or was it because of the lingering feeling I had that sometime not very soon much more than this project was going to end forever?

I lifted my eyes from Bella's beautiful face and looked at the photo that she had put on her bedside table, while promising me that she was going to sleep with it every night. We had surfed the internet for a whole hour while Bella was showering on Tuesday night, but the photo had been all Alice. She had come and found me after her 'talk' with Bella that afternoon with the photo ready in the frame. She had taken the photo, she had found the frame, she had told me to give it to Bella. It was Alice that wanted me to get my happily ever after, even after everything.

Suddenly there was a tap on the door and Alice looked in.

"Huh," I muttered. "Think of the devil…"

She smiled. "And the devil shall appear," she finished, coming over and sitting on the end of the bed. She looked at Bella, lying so close to me that there was no room for air between us. "You didn't go there then?"

I frowned. "You girls talk about everything. It's like a game to you. Us guys are the playing pieces."

Alice rolled her eyes. "How can we talk about something that hasn't happened?!"

"Look, you know that I know that you don't want to hear it about your brother," I said with a smirk.

"You're right, I don't. But I do want Bella to be happy."

"And so do I. Which is why I'm not gonna screw her like any other girl, okay? Will you two just get off my case?!" I exclaimed.

Alice laughed quietly, so as not to wake Bella. "Wanna go outside and talk?"

"Not really. I'm comfy and I won't be able to do this tomorrow…" I trailed off as a thought came to me. Why couldn't I do this tomorrow? It wasn't like I was grounded… I knew that Charlie probably wouldn't let Bella stay round here or let me stay there, but surely nothing he didn't know wouldn't hurt him?

Alice noticed the thoughtful look on my face. "Oh God, what are you planning now?"

"Alice…" I said, sitting up and sliding closer to her, checking that Bella was still asleep before whispering, "Can I ask a favour?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "That depends."

"Do you have any candles?" I asked.

"Oh God, he's gonna burn the town down…" Alice muttered.

I grinned. "Seriously, Al…"

"Why?" She looked at me, and I knew that she was taking me seriously now.

I smiled at her, and shuffled even closer, starting to tell her my plan…

***

I woke the next morning to a very loud shriek. My eyes snapped open and I looked at Bella, who was sat with her hand over her heart staring at the end of the bed.

"What?" I mumbled, my voice thick with sleep.

Bella looked at me sheepishly. "I saw Alice and didn't know who it was…"

Alice? I glanced at the end of the bed to see her huddled up there in her dressing gown. Oh, yes, she must have fallen asleep in here when we had finished planning… "Oh," I said, surprised that Alice still hadn't woken after Bella's shocked scream.

"Sorry," Bella apologised. "Go back to sleep if you want."

"What and waste another moment with you? Not a chance," I replied. I slid an arm around her waist and gently pulled her out of bed with me. "Let's leave Alice in peace," I suggested.

I lead Bella into Alice's bedroom and frowned. "This is a little backwards."

Bella giggled and pressed her lips to mine, pulling me down on the bed. She discarded my top, and I let her, though I had no intention of letting her get any further and she knew that. Then she pushed me down on the bed and rolled me over so that I was lying on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I wondered as she straddled my lower back and knelt with one leg either side of me. She didn't answer though, just pressed her palms against the muscles in my back, pushing hard and pressing her fingers on my skin. I groaned her name, and then relaxed, letting her continue the back massage. God, I loved this girl.

"Is that good?" Bella asked after a while.

"Hell yes," I sighed happily. "I'll have to do you afterwards."

"Nope." Her response surprised me, desperate as she was to get intimate, but then she explained. "You got me a present – present_s_ – so this is my present to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, you give me everything just by breathing."

Bella was quiet for a minute but then she asked teasingly, "Is the entirety of your essay that mushy? Because that's some pretty damn impressive slush."

I smirked, but didn't respond. Why? Because she was right; the entirety of the essay _was_ that damn mushy. I knew that saying she could read it one day would come back to bite me one day but I also knew that I would never surrender it to her until she had a ring on her finger and had signed a contract promising that she would never leave me in her own blood… well, okay, maybe blood was a bit drastic, but definitely not until we had gotten back from our honeymoon…

Suddenly Bella's magical hands stopped, and she lay down on top of me instead, her whole body mirroring mine. Well, apart from her feet; they ended halfway down my calf. "What are you thinking?" she whispered in my ear.

"About our honeymoon," I replied truthfully, but hoping that she'd presume that I was joking; I didn't want to come on too strong.

Bella laughed. "I love you," she murmured.

"Even though I won't have sex with you?"

"You didn't say that last night. You said _yet_," Bella reminded me. "And, for that? I'll wait forever, Edward. I'm sure it'll be worth it."

Oh for Christ's sake. I hated it when she said things like that; did she even know how that made me feel? How close I came to ravaging her right then just after Alice and I had made a perfect plan? "You have too much faith in me," I told her.

She snickered in my ear and trailed her hands up and down my muscled arms. I shivered at her touch and she kissed my shoulder blade, and then licked up the side of my neck.

"Stop it!" I ordered, but my voice had no authority.

"Never," she breathed, shuffling up me a little so that she could lick my ear.

Then Alice came in, looking sleepy. "Hey guys," she said, "you know if you were gonna actually get on and _do_ the dirty deed, I'd much prefer that it was in your own bedroom." She jabbed her thumb at the door. "Go on, scram."

I laughed and stood up, the blushing Bella still hovering on my back. She fell on to the floor, and scrambled back to her feet, following me out of the room. Halfway down the corridor, though, my top landed on my head, and Alice called after us, "And no more strip tease in my bedroom!"

***

The rest of the day passed far too fast, but that was because both Bella and I knew that our time as spouses was up. As of this afternoon, we would be boyfriend and girlfriend. Now it was time for psychology. Already. At least Bella was still coming back to mine to practice for the talent contest tomorrow. Shit. The talent contest. Halfway up the stairs, I turned to Mason. "Hey Mas?"

"Yep?" he responded. Ever since I had lost it on Monday, he hadn't spoken to me with the same freedom; there wasn't the same bond any more and I swear there is only one thing I regret more than what I did to him… and we all know what that is.

"Are you… are you going to the talent contest tomorrow?" I asked; nobody, least of all Mason, knew about Bella and I entering, apart from Alice of course.

Mason snorted. "Nah. Bunch of losers trying to get noticed? Are you kidding? Oh wait, I bet you're going with the love of your life aren't you?" As he said that, I realised something else: since Monday, Mason hadn't said Bella's name. He always referred to her with something else, some kind of sarcastic reference. Was I really that possessive? Or was there something else behind his behaviour?

"Um… no…" I said. It wasn't exactly a lie. We weren't going to watch it, and that was what he had meant. I didn't really mind people knowing, because they were gonna find out soon enough anyway, but I'd be a bit scared if there were people who were my friends out there, and I had to stay strong for Bella. If this was going to be daunting for me, what would it be like for her?

We went into the classroom and neither of us were surprised to find that Marshall wasn't there yet. Bella and Heidi were gossiping, as usual, and today Mercy Jameson was talking with them. A girl was talking to Bella? I was happy for her. She deserved more friends then just me and Heidi. And Mason, I supposed.

I took my seat by Bella, just as Mr Marshall walked in. "Good afternoon guys," he said. 'Guys' sounded a little wrong coming out of his mouth; I mean, he was a teacher and teachers can't say things like that. "So… the project ends today. I'm sure some of you will be glad, but I know that there are a few that… won't be. So" – he grinned at us and I just knew that he had something up his sleeve – "I have a little surprise for you."

Oh God, here we go again…

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Excellent… *does that finger thing like Mr Burns* (who I do not claim to own…)**

**Lol sorry to leave it like that guys :S But I actually have been working my socks off all afternoon so that I could post this evening so give me some credit please ;)**

**Well… another kind of fluffy chapter. Sorry that they didn't actually go all the way like I know a lot of you wanted to but… this is the way the story goes… I know B&E are very sex-orientated at the moment but come on. Life is about sex. You live, you reproduce, you die XD Sorry about that XD But there's some pretty important stuff there too… we're so close to the drama I can taste it! So what are your thoughts on Edward's surprise? And Mason's distance? And the talent contest? And where's the drama gonna kick off? And, the biggie, what is the drama gonna be? ;) You know I'd love to hear your guesses. No, Laura, no three-headed Bellas or whatever it was you said…**

**Oh and because I'm sure I'll get asked… you WILL be seeing Edward's essay but not for a while.**

**Oh noes guys! I'm so sorry I forgot to put the letters in the last chapter :S Pretty much everyone got it though :D The letters in three of the four book titles are: E, I and W (T**wi**l**i**ght, N**ew **Moon, **E**cl**i**ps**e** and Br**e**ak**i**ng Da**w**n) XD**

**And there were so many awesome twilight presents. I think the best list though had to be in a PM I got (that I still haven't replied to- super sorry and big hugs :() from who said that they got a giant poster signed by the cast as well as a whole bunch of other merch. Now, I'm sorry, but that made me super-jealous. I got more stuff from my aunt and uncle when I went to stay with them though :D I got the Twilight journals (that a lot of you got), bookmarks, a keyring, a MUG (I lurve a good cup of tea ;)) and a new hoodie! Now that is one awesome hoodie though. It says team Edward on the front and 'I'm with the vampires' on the back. Unfortunately my 8 year old cousin (who, might I add, only likes it because I do) got one that says team Jacob on the front and 'I run with the pack' on the back. While I stayed with them, we were sharing a room and we literally had to make this pact that I wouldn't slag off Jacob if she didn't slag off Edward :O I was like 'why would you even do that?!' and she said 'because he's cold'. Come on! Snow is cold but you like **_**that**_**!**

**Talking about snow… majorly annoyed about that at the moment. Everywhere in the UK has had pretty much all week off school but we had the tiniest scattering of snow in Bournemouth that we got a half day Wednesday and that was it! My exams started on Thursday and my school and the neighbouring boys school were the only two open in the area : So please don't leave reviews talking about how many days you got off cos I'll just get sad :( However, we're supposed to get some more Sunday and Monday but that would probably annoy me because I have Monday and Tuesday off (study leave) anyway so I'd get my days off… off, if that makes sense :S**

**Okay. Now, upon reading reviews, I feel that there is something I should tell you guys: I am English. I am proud of being English and I'm NOT going to Americanise my story because Twilight is American. Yes, I know you spell yoghurt with no h, but I don't. And I know you spell Mum with an o but I don't. And I **_**know**_** you say principal and I say head teacher! Really, they are two different languages and if Twilight was French, I wouldn't write in French would I? Feel free to talk about the differences if you want, but please don't tell me that I'm saying/ spelling things wrong because I'm not.**

**Oh and the plagiarism is now completely sorted! The admins finally got back to me saying that they deleted the story and sent HPFan4Lyf a warning message- thank you so much for all of your help :D**

**Okay. Again I don't know when the next update will be because of my exams but I do have the next four days off (excluding an English lit paper) so I might get some done, but I might not because my Mum actually told me (and this is a quote from her) that she wants me to be a sociopath and do nothing but revise. I was like… 'sorry, that is not going to happen' XD**

**So please tell me your guesses regarding Edward's surprise and the upcoming drama in a little review ;)**

**Thank you!**

**Steph**


	52. 51: Hula Hoops, Bagels and Scented

**IMPORTANT- Okay, I don't know if they sell hula hoops in other countries so just in case I will tell you that hula hoops are like little crisps (chips? The ones that come in bags) that go around in a circle, a little like a ring.**

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Art of Love **_**by **_**Jordin Sparks feat. Guy Sebastian**_

**Previously…**

_I took my seat by Bella, just as Mr Marshall walked in. "Good afternoon guys," he said. 'Guys' sounded a little wrong coming out of his mouth; I mean, he was a teacher and teachers can't say things like that. "So… the project ends today. I'm sure some of you will be glad, but I know that there are a few that… won't be. So" – he grinned at us and I just knew that he had something up his sleeve – "I have a little surprise for you."_

_Oh God, here we go again…_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 51- Hula Hoops, Bagels and Scented Candles**

**Edward POV**

"Don't panic, it's nothing too drastic." Mr Marshall winked at us and pulled a multi-pack of hula hoops from behind his back. "Now… who can tell me what these are?"

"Crisps," a few smart-arses called out. A few weeks ago, I would have been one of those smart-arses. Now? Eh, I had better things to do.

Mr Marshall ignored them. "These are not hula hoops. These represent rings, wedding rings."

Oh Lordy; we were getting married. This guy was mad. Fantastic, but mad.

"I'm gonna call you up in your pairs a couple at a time and will join you in holy matrimony with a hula hoop." A few people laughed at the absurdity of this, and then Mr Marshall continued. "You won't be signing anything, it won't be official, it's a bit of fun to finish off our project. Then I will do your 'wedding' and you will hand in your essays and take your seats again. Does everyone understand?"

There was a chorus of 'yeah's and a few mumbled 'whatever's.

"Okay… so… alphabetical order? Calleigh Archer?"

I turned to Bella. "That means we're third," I said as Calleigh and Rob Wilson went up to the front, looking apprehensive.

"Fantastic," Bella muttered.

"It could be worse," I reminded her. "Besides, it will be a… miniature performance practice for tomorrow."

"Oh, God, don't remind me…" she moaned and, because of the colour her face had gone, I dropped it and turned to watch what we would have to do.

"Right, Calleigh and Rob, pick your desired flavour of hula hoop," Mr Marshall ordered, and I shook my head in disbelief as Calleigh picked a cheese and onion flavoured hula hoop, while Rob went for a ready salted. Mr Marshall looked proudly to the class. "I googled wedding vows, so these are real ones, okay? A little cheesy, but still…"

"We're getting legally married in a classroom with a hula hoop," I mumbled to Bella. "Life gets better everyday, doesn't it?"

She looked at me doubtfully. "Is this actually legal?"

"Probably not."

"Only probably?"

"Silence in the church… I mean, classroom," Mr Marshall ordered, looking directly at Bella and I. Then he turned to Calleigh and Rob, holding up Calleigh's slightly-broken hula hoop. "You will notice that this hula hoop is made in an almost complete circle without much of a beginning and without end. It is, I trust, symbolic of the endlessness of your love for each other… presuming that you don't eat it, of course. You will notice that this hula hoop is also made of the purist… crisp." He held up the packet and pointed to a label on it. "See? No colours or preservatives. And this is, I trust, symbolic of the purity of your love for each other… again, presuming that you don't eat it. With this ring… I mean, hula hoop, I thee wed and with all my worldly Gods and with all my love, I thee endow. Amen."

The class repeated amen and Mr Marshall gave Rob the hula hoop to put on Calleigh's finger. Rob slid it over the end of her little finger, and then Marshall repeated the same vow for Calleigh and she put his hula hoop on his finger.

Kyle Barlow and Gabby Wilmott went next. Same vow, same flavour hula hoops. Just as Gabby put Kyle's hula hoop on his finger, I leant down and dug around in my bag, finding the bagel that I hadn't eaten at lunch. Bella and I were going to be different.

"What are you doing?" Bella hissed as I unwrapped the bagel as quietly as possible.

"You'll see," I replied.

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan?" Mr Marshall called our names as Kyle and Gabby sat back down. Kyle took his wedding ring off, and ate it straight away.

I stood up and pulled Bella to her feet, taking the bagel with me.

"Now, Edward and Bella. Please pick your hula hoops."

Of course, the ever-obedient Bella picked out a ready salted hula hoop and then turned to me.

"Edward?" Mr Marshall prompted.

"Actually, Mr Marshall," I said, holding out the bagel, "I want to be married with a bagel."

Mr Marshall nodded. "Um… okay." He took my bagel, and cleared his throat, ready to start our vows.

I interrupted him. "Can I say something first?"

"I guess so."

"Well… I would firstly like to apologise to Bella, because for this to be an ideal wedding, that bagel would have some strawberry ice cream in it." I nearly kissed her when she blushed and smiled at my words. "And secondly, I would like to tell everyone that this girl is amazing." Her smile disappeared to give way to red cheeks. "I want to take back everything I ever said about her, because none of it was true. And I know what happens. I know that you all go round and gossip to all of your friends about this, exaggerating. And, for once, I'm glad about that. Because I want the whole school to know that Bella Swan is not a swat. She's not a teacher's pet, and she's not weird. She's the nicest, kindest, most _genuine_ girl I've ever met, and I can't see a time when I will ever get annoyed with her." I paused, and then I gestured to Mr Marshall. "And thirdly, I'd like to thank Mr Marshall for making me realise these things."

There was a slight pause, but then Bella added, "Me too."

I looked up at her, and smiled. She smiled right back.

"Thank you, Edward," Mr Marshall said. He cleared his throat. "So… you will notice that this… bagel is made in a complete circle without a beginning and without end. It is, I trust, symbolic of the endlessness of your love for each other… as long as you allow it to turn blue and rot. You will notice that this bagel is also made of the purist… bread… I think. And this is, I trust, symbolic of the purity of your love for each other… again, presuming that it lives on. With this bagel, I thee wed and with all my worldly Gods and with all my love, I thee endow. Amen."

And then Bella took the bagel from Mr Marshall, and balanced it on my finger, trying hard not to laugh through our ceremony.

Mr Marshall held Bella's hula hoop up, and gave his hula hoop speech again- which was going to get really boring sometime soon. Then he handed me Bella's hula hoop and I lifted it to her finger, but then hesitated and held it to her lips instead. Bella frowned at me. "But that hula hoop is symbolic of our ever-lasting love," she reminded me.

"I don't need a symbol," I told her. "I just need you."

She smiled, and let me put the hula hoop on her tongue. Then, I pulled her close to me, and pressed my lips to hers for a moment, before pulling her back to our seats at the back of the classroom, red-cheeked and smiling, as she always was.

Mason laughed at me. "Edward, that was legendary."

"Why thank you," I said, but I didn't fail to notice Mason's eyes lingering on Bella's ring-less finger. Instantly, I regretted making her eat it. Now there was no proof that she was mine. I tried to rid myself of this paranoia that Mason was in love with my girlfriend, but the gypsy lady's predictions had been all too accurate before, and I wasn't going to take any chances this time.

***

"When will I see you again?" Bella asked sadly later that evening. She had come back to mine and we had practised again for the next day's contest and had dinner with Alice, before we had packed her things into her truck for her to take home. Now, I was leaning through her rolled down truck window, holding both of her hands in mine.

"So soon that you won't have had time to miss me," I promised, resting my forehead against hers.

Her hair came down, a curtain hiding us from the outside world and Bella whispered, "But I miss you already."

"I missed you three hours ago," I responded teasingly. "So I win."

She cracked a little smile, but not one that convinced me that she was happy.

"Bella, I promise. I won't be able to stay away. I'll be round really soon."

"Can't you give me a time?" she begged, not for the first time.

"I don't know one," I lied; telling her would completely ruin my surprise.

"But you will come?" she checked again.

"Of course." I leant further into her truck, and pressed my lips against hers. She moaned lightly, and reached round, trying to pull me through the window, but completely failing. I laughed against her lips, and reached around her neck, pulling her closer to me. It wasn't the most comfortable kiss we'd ever shared, but it was one of the most sentimental.

I broke away first, knowing that I had things to get on with. "See you later," I muttered.

"Call me," Bella said, biting on her lip and then starting the engine. She shot me a short smile and then reversed out of my drive, but I didn't miss the tear that fell down her cheek.

The front door opened then, and I turned to see Alice stood there. "Jesus, take your time," she said, rolling her eyes.

I grinned and shook my head, walking toward her. "Let's get this show on the road."

We went up to her bedroom, taking a bag full of scented candles each, me grabbing the CD player that ran on batteries and her grabbing the pile of blankets we had collected, and the battery lamp. I didn't fail to notice the two flasks of coffee Alice had added- even though they weren't part of the plan.

Esme saw us on our way out and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What are you two up to?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," I replied easily. "But we won't be back anytime soon."

She shook her head, though she was smiling. "Be careful, okay?"

"We will," Alice and I chorused, like we were little kids again, and then laughed at the same time, her laughter pealing bells to my deep chuckles.

"Where is this special place anyway?" Alice asked as I pulled the front door shut behind me and we walked over to my Volvo.

"You'll see," I answered mysteriously.

The drive was silent for a while, until Alice said, "Is this where you used to come? When… when Mum was… sick?"

I nodded. "And when you left."

Alice sighed, and picked at one of the blankets on her knees. "I'm sorry about that, you know. I didn't want to go. It just… seemed to be the only solution at the time."

"I know. I don't blame you for anything that happened."

Alice added the unspoken truth. "Just yourself."

I didn't say anything.

"You know, Edward, you can't live life regretting the past. You have to look to the future instead. James didn't get anywhere, we both know that I left before it went that far, but even if he had it wouldn't have been your fault. It wouldn't have been Mum's fault, Dad's fault, Emmett's fault or my fault. It's just something that happens."

"It's something that shouldn't," I muttered.

"I never said that it should. Just that it does," Alice said. "But now I have Jasper, and you have Bella. And the past is the past. It can go away, and never come back."

I looked at Alice out of the corner out of my eye. "Why won't you report him, Al? Before he does it again?"

Alice was silent for a long moment, and then she said, "Because he said he knows you. He said he'll hurt you if I say anything."

I stamped on the brakes and stared at her. Luckily there was no one else on the road. "I know the bastard that did that?" I spat.

"No. But _he_ knows _you_. Friend of a friend or something."

I thought desperately, grasping at straws for a friend who would know such a bastard. This was one of those times when you regretted having so many people who considered themselves your friends. "No one I know knows a James Witherby."

Alice shrugged. "It doesn't matter right now. Let's do this, and then we can sort that out some other time, okay?"

"Why didn't you tell anyway? Why did he use me to get to you? Why not Emmett? Or Mum, or Dad? Or even Jasper, for fricks sake!"

"Because I told him that you meant more to me than anyone else in the world," Alice said quietly, so quietly.

For a moment, I just stared at her. "I do?"

She nodded, her eyes watery. "I missed you."

Then I pulled her close to me and hugged her tight. "I missed you too, squirt."

And, as she cried into my shoulder, for once she didn't tell me not to call her that.

Ten minutes later, we were back on the road, well back to driving on the road; we had never actually left it. Alice had dried her eyes, somehow without rubbing away her mascara, and my mind was back on Bella's surprise, filing James Witherby away to deal with another day. "Alice?" I said as something suddenly occurred to me. "What if it rains? I mean, this _is_ Forks, after all."

"It won't," Alice replied very surely. "And if it does, not that it will, then I'm sure that Bella will appreciate the gesture and will be more than happy to continue without the candles."

"In the rain?" I asked doubtfully.

"Sure. It's kinda romantic. Girls like romance."

I rolled my eyes. "I know _that_."

Alice smiled. "I know. You've actually done a great job with Bella, you know. I know for sure it's gonna last. One day you're gonna get a diamond on her, I know it."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I already have," I blurted.

Alice looked at me. "What do you mean?" Then her eyes bugged almost out of her head. "You've proposed?!"

"Not really," I said. "Well, no. We did joke about it once but that was ages ago. No, you know that charm bracelet we picked out together?"

Alice nodded.

"Well, I bought a new charm for it; a diamond heart."

She smiled, and it almost reached her ears. "That is _so_ sweet!" she squealed. "Drop a hint to Jazzy, will ya?"

I laughed. "I'll do my best."

"What did she say?"

"I didn't tell her; Bella has a phobia of having money spent on her, I swear." I sighed. She had better get used to having money spent on her if she wanted to be with me, to be honest. Because, if I could, I would give that girl the world.

"I am going to do my best to change that," Alice vowed as I pulled up into my usual parking space by the meadow.

"Are we here?" Alice wondered quietly, looking out of her window.

"Yep," I replied. I took a deep breath and then said, "Now let's hope that this is worth it. Come on."

I led Alice to my meadow; she was almost bouncing up and down with excitement. It was now that I realised that I should have done this a long, long time ago.

"Wow," Alice breathed as we pushed through the last of the trees and into the clearing. "It's beautiful." She turned and grinned at me. "D'you know, I'm so proud to say that you're my brother. You sure know how to make a woman happy." She laughed at herself, and then tipped her back of candles upside down, and flicked through them for the matchbox. I did the same, and switched on the battery lamp because it was already starting to get dark.

For the next few hours, Alice and I sat side by side lighting a bazillion scented candles. Occasionally, a few blew out in the wind, but it was a pretty clear night so we were lucky. I still wasn't sure why Alice had agreed to help me with this, since not only was it pretty impossible, but she was giving up her time too. When I asked her, though, she told me that she was doing it because she knew that Bella would do it for her. Which was probably true.

We spread out the blankets, and the CD player, and spaced the candles out before doing a time check. Almost midnight; perfect.

I looked at Alice. "Thank you," I said, from the bottom of my heart. "You know the plan, right?"

"Stay here and keep the candles going until I hear you coming, then I switch on the CD player, and disappear. You leave the car keys in the Volvo, I take it home, and you will find your own way back tomorrow," she recited.

I grinned and hugged her. "Fantastic." Then I bit my lip. "Wish me luck."

Alice laughed. "Good luck. Not that you actually need it when it comes to Bella."

I hesitated on my way back to my car. "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I hope one day I can do something this amazing for you," I told her.

"You have no idea how much you already do, Edward," she said, and then she pointed in the direction of my car. "Go!"

So I did.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Sorry to kind of leave you on the same cliffie twice but… well, Edward's plan is a lot easier to guess now, eh? XD**

**I am going to put this at the top here: I know there have been a few people annoyed about my ANs. However, I am also aware that there are more people that like them. I am fully aware that they're annoying and irrelevant which is why I'm telling you now that you don't have to read them. If there is something I feel you should know about the story, then I'll label it as important. Other than that, it's just me being… well, me XD So if you don't like them, please don't bother reading them. It makes me feel bad that you waste your time doing that if you don't like them, and then tell me :S But, as I said, there are a lot of people that (for some reason) like my ramblings so I'm going to continue to put some of it in, but I will try as hard as I can to cut them down, promise ;)**

**Um… back to the chapter… XD So you now know that Alice's evil person (can't think of a better word- almost rapist?) was in fact James. According to Wikipedia, Witherby is actually his surname so there's a little nugget of information you might not have known… XD**

**I hope that you all liked Mr Marshall's surprise. It's a little weird, but I wanted him to do something mad so that they'd remember it forever. It's also quite sweet XD**

**So… a little fluff and a much-needed sibling chat. That is not the end of that though. Just because they're now concentrating on Edward's surprise for Bella, doesn't mean that Eddie's forgotten ;)**

**Thanks to everyone that voted for this in the poll thing :D I have yet to hear anything, but I will keep you posted ;)**

**And now I actually have a confession to make: I have most of the next chapter finished because I just couldn't stop writing :D So your update isn't too far away guys ;) And then the drama begins… This is the bit I've been looking forward to writing since… well, since forever :D**

**So you will get your next update fairly soon :D And that's when it's gonna get good, trust me :D At least, I think it will ;)**

**Please review!**

**Thanks :D**

**Steph**

**PS- don't worry about the meadow being set on fire. That is **_**not**_** the drama XD**


	53. Chapter 52: Further to Fall

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Like We Used To **_**by **_**A Rocket to the Moon **_**and **_**Bounce **_**by **_**The Cab**_

**Previously…**

_Alice laughed. "Good luck. Not that you actually need it when it comes to Bella."_

_I hesitated on my way back to my car. "Alice?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I hope one day I can do something this amazing for you," I told her._

"_You have no idea how much you already do, Edward," she said, and then she pointed in the direction of my car. "Go!"_

_So I did._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 52- Further to Fall**

**Bella POV**

Charlie came to the front door, when I kicked it shut behind me. "Ah, there's the daughter I had forgotten I had!" he exclaimed.

I snorted. "Yeah."

Then his brow furrowed. "Where's Edward?"

"The project's over, Dad," I reminded him as I dumped my bag on the floor at the bottom of the stairs and kicked off my shoes.

"But… aren't you guys like… a thing?"

I cringed; those are words that your father simply shouldn't say. "We're together, yes."

Charlie shrugged. "So why isn't he here?"

"But… what you mean he can be? You'd let him?" I stared at him.

"Sure," he replied. "He makes you happy. Why wouldn't I?" Then he gestured toward the kitchen. "Drink?"

I blinked in surprise. "Uh… yes please." I followed Charlie into the kitchen, where he flipped on the kettle. "But… aren't you gonna say how Edward and I are too young to… stay together?"

Charlie rolled his eyes at me. "Bella, you've been together for a while at the Cullens. If you two were gonna do anything, you already would have done it; I'm not stupid."

I didn't bother to correct him.

"Besides, how old are you and Edward?"

"Seventeen," I answered slowly, suspicious as to where this was going.

"And how old were your Mum and I when we got married?"

"Seventee… but that's different," I sighed. "You got married. And made the biggest mistake of your life, as you continuously tell me."

"You know what though, Bells? I wouldn't change it for the world. And you two wouldn't make the same mistake as us anyway. Because, though I hate to admit it, I know for sure that I never looked at your mother quite as intensely as that boy looks at you," Charlie told me as he poured two coffees.

I thought about that for a moment, fiddling with my charm bracelet. The photo Edward had given me sprung to mind; that was us before we were together, and it proved that Charlie was right. Even before we had been together, Edward was already fixated with me, just as equally as I was with him.

"Here." Charlie passed me the coffee, but I didn't take it.

"I'm going to call Edward," I decided.

Charlie laughed once and rolled his eyes, putting my coffee back on the side, as I went to the phone. I dialled his home number, and waited.

"Hello?" Esme answered.

"Hi, Esme, it's Bella. Is Edward there?" I asked, picking nervously at my thumbnail.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. He just went out with Alice," Esme said, sounding genuinely sorry.

Disappointment flooded through me. "Oh. Okay. Thanks Esme."

"No problem, Bella. I'll get him to call you back when he gets in, shall I?"

"Um… yes… please," I replied. "See you." Then I hung up.

"You hang up first?" Charlie joked from next to me.

"He's not in," I said.

"Gone already?" Charlie frowned.

I shrugged. "I'm going to shower, okay?"

Charlie nodded, and headed into the living room, to watch whatever game was on this evening.

***

It was like the separation all over again, just a little bit worse. Last time had been bad enough, but now… well, now I didn't just miss _him_, but I missed the way he made me feel too. The way his kisses would make me melt, and his words would turn me to jelly. I missed everything about him.

I tossed and turned in my cold bed for ages, wondering why it refused to warm up. It was a clear night, the complete opposite to the last time I had been alone in my bed, and I could have sworn that it was actually colder inside the house than out.

I knew that the aloneness wasn't the only contributor to the lack of sleep; I was scared as hell about the following day's performance. Nerves flew through my body at lightening speed, and they certainly didn't make sleep any easier.

Eventually, I got sick of being awake, so I got out of bed and wandered down into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water, and searched the cupboards for my old box of prescription anti-anxiety meds. I checked the label to see that they were still okay to take, and gulped two down, shuddering.

Then, I got back into bed, and shut my eyes, allowing a light sleep to find me.

***

I was woken up by the hard rain hammering on the window. I lay there, listening to the rain… until I noticed the irregular rhythm that the rain hit the window at. I frowned, and kicked my legs out of bed, wandering over to the window. Slowly, I opened the curtains, and looked out.

"Bella!"

I pushed the window wide, and leant out, looking down at Edward. "What are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes. "Does that matter?"

"Um… I'll come down and let you in…"

"No!" Edward stopped me. "Just grab your dressing gown, and some socks, and put on some shoes."

I stared at him, wondering if I was actually dreaming.

"Please?" Edward said.

"God, I must be mad," I muttered, pulling the window shut again, and grabbing my dressing gown and socks, slipping my mobile phone into the pocket of my dressing gown, just in case. I pulled them on and headed silently downstairs and through the dark house. Edward was already there when I opened the front door. "What are you doing?" I repeated.

His eyes were lit up, excited as a little boy on Christmas day. It reminded me of when we went crabbing, and I knew that he was up to something. "Put on some shoes," was all he said.

I grabbed my boots, and stuck my feet in them. "Am I likely to be coming back?"

"Um… well, hopefully not," Edward replied.

I laughed at him. "You have some serious issues, darling," I told him.

"Why?" Edward said innocently.

"Well, you can't come and steal someone away at midnight," I pointed out as I dug through the pot by the door for a pen.

Then he was behind me, his arms around my waist and his mouth at my ear. "It's not stealing if they already belong to you."

I twisted in his arms and smirked at him. "I'm nobody's property."

Edward laughed and let me go. "You keep telling yourself that, Bella."

I went into the kitchen, located a piece of paper, and scribbled: _Dad, I'm fine, I've gone out with Edward. I don't know when I'll be back, but don't worry about me. Bella xx_

"Let's go," Edward said, taking my hand.

"Where?" I demanded.

He just grinned. "You'll see."

He helped me into his Volvo, that sat in our drive, and then started to drive down the road.

"I called you earlier, you know," I said, looking down at my hands in my lap. "Esme said she'd get you to call back."

"Oh. I haven't been home, Bella, I'm sorry. I've been with Alice."

"That's what Esme said. Where did you go?"

"Here and there," Edward replied vaguely.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously; what was he keeping from me?

Almost as though he sensed my eyes on him, he turned and smiled sheepishly at me. "It's a surprise," he said.

I sighed, and looked out of the window, watching the starry night sky pass by. It wasn't until we had been driving for a few minutes that I realised where we were going. I looked at Edward. "Why are you taking me here?"

"Why not?" Edward responded.

"Stop being so cryptic!" I scowled at him. "It's confusing me."

Edward laughed, and pulled up on to the grass verge by the dirt track leading to his meadow. Then, he got out of the car, and came and opened my door for me. I stared at him like he was mad. "In my pyjamas?" I asked doubtfully.

"You can take them off if you'd prefer," Edward said, as though it were completely normal to come out in the middle of the night in your pyjamas.

I gave in, deciding to stop second guessing everything he was doing. I'd just have to be patient. I took his hand, and let him pull me out of his car. As soon as the cold night air hit my bare legs, I shivered, and Edward wrapped a protective arm around me, leading me down the little path that he must have trodden down before. It wasn't until we got a little closer that I saw it. The whole meadow was lit up with hundreds of tiny little candles, their scent perfuming the air perfectly. A CD player sat in the middle of the candle-lit meadow, soft romantic music playing from it, and next to it was a pile of blankets, even including the duvet off of Edward's bed. On top of those sat several flasks, presumably full of hot drink.

I turned and gaped at Edward. It was a while before I could remember how to speak again, and then I squeaked, "You set your meadow on fire for me?"

Edward smiled, and shook his head. "There was never any risk of that; the candles will burn themselves out. We planned it well."

"We?" I questioned, letting him lead me toward the pile of blankets.

"C'mon. You want me to light one hundred and fifty-six candles myself?" Edward teased.

"Is that how many there are?" I gasped. We sat down on the duvet, and Edward arranged the fleece blankets on the top, before climbing under them with me.

"Yep."

"Woah," was all I could say. Then I looked around for the help.

"She's gone," Edward said, noticing my searching.

I looked at him again. "Alice?"

He nodded, and I hugged him. "You showed her."

"She deserved to see it," Edward stated.

"She did," I agreed. "Why did you do this, though?" I asked after a minute. "You could have just come round. Even Charlie said it was okay."

Edward took a hold of my chin and turned my head to face him. "Bella. I want to give you everything I can, and if you ask for something, I don't want to just give it to you." He bent his head closer to mine and whispered, "I told you I'd make it special." And then he kissed me, slow and building, and why we were here finally got through to me.

After a short moment frozen in shock, I kissed him back, my hands roaming eagerly under his t-shirt. He groaned, and let me pull it off his head while he stripped me of my dressing gown, revealing the scanty satin pyjamas Alice had given me the day before.

He looked at me, his eyes trailing from where the shorts ended all the way up, lingering on my chest for a few seconds longer, to my eyes. "You're beautiful," he murmured, and then leant in to capture my lips again.

I stopped him so that I could whisper, "I love you," and then pressed my lips against his myself, wanting control for one second before he took the drivers seat in an area I knew so little about.

That night, I could have sworn that I flew. It might just have been for a second, but it felt like forever. Edward had promised it would be special, but it was so much more than that; it was perfect.

If only I'd have known that in less than twenty-four hours, my whole world was going to be torn apart. If only I'd have known that flying now would only mean that I had further to fall, and that there would be a bigger crash upon impact…

***

Waking up in Edward's arms in the middle of his meadow, the wildflowers tall and beautiful around us, was the most surreal thing I'd ever experienced. And the most incredible.

I yawned, and looked up at Edward's face. He was looking up at the sky where, miraculously, the sun was beginning to poke through the clouds. Then, he looked down at me and smiled. "Good morning."

I smiled back. "Hi." Then, for some reason, I was speechless. I had nothing to say to him, despite the intimacy of last night. Remembering, I flushed red, and snuggled closer into his side, loving the warmth of his arm around me, his left leg entwined between both of mine.

Edward sat up and grabbed one of the two flasks that sat next to the blanket pile we were huddled up in. "Drink?" he offered.

I sat up too, careful to stay covered and not get cold, and took the cup of coffee he had poured for me off of him. I sipped at it, suddenly inexplicably shy.

"I'm not gonna bite, Bella," he teased.

"I know," I said stubbornly. Then I looked up at the sun in the sky. "What's the time?"

Edward leant over and pulled his watch out of his jean pocket. "Just gone eleven o'clock."

"What time do we have to be at school for the…?" I trailed off. Speaking the word contest aloud made it too real in this fantasy world, and that was daunting.

"Well… it starts at seven, and we have to be there an hour before. So six. We've still got more than six hours," he said, lying back down.

I chucked the rest of the coffee from my cup across the grass, and lay down beside him, fitting myself into the perfectly-sized gap that his arm made, running my now-warm fingers over his muscled arms, just as I had the last time we had come here.

"You know," I said suddenly, "when you brought me here was the first time I realised that I was in love with you."

Edward smiled. "I beat you."

"What?"

"I knew I was in love with you the morning after we kissed," he revealed. "I hated myself for hurting you, and it was then that I knew that I couldn't deny it anymore."

"But… you ignored me all day," I said, confused.

"I didn't want to hurt you again, and I knew that I hurt everyone I touched. It wasn't enough to have already hurt Alice, but I would hurt you too, and I couldn't stand that. But I couldn't stay away."

Then I realised. "You mean… you loved me the whole time? We missed out on so long together…"

"I know," he agreed. "So many almost-kisses, interrupted moments…" He laughed once. "Ironic really, isn't it?"

I decided that we should make the most of the time we _did_ have, and crawled slowly up his chest so I could kiss him. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my bare back, and pulling me closer. His hands ran down me and rested on the small of my back, making me shiver against him.

"Edward," I whispered against his lips, as I ran my toes up and down his calf.

Just as his hands went to move to where I wanted them, we were interrupted by a loud and annoying ringing.

Edward froze. "But I left my phone at home."

"It's mine," I muttered, reluctantly moving away to pick it up. I glanced at the caller ID, which read Alice, before answering. "Hello?"

"Bella!" she exclaimed. "Where _are_ you?!"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I thought you knew?"

"You mean you're _still _there?!" Alice shrieked.

"Um… yes," I replied, sending Edward an uneasy look.

Alice was silent for a moment, probably out of shock judging by her reaction. "No! Stop screwing my brother and come round _now_!"

"Why?" I whined like a small child.

"Be_cause_," Alice sighed, as though she were talking to one, "you two are going on stage in a matter of hours, and I refuse to let you be the laughing stock of the school. Once you've had lunch, as you invariably will, that will leave me with about three hours to make you look gorgeous! Three, Bella! Do you not understand the seriousness here?!"

I groaned. "Yeah, just ruin the best day of my life why don't you."

Alice laughed then. "Wait till you marry him." Then her voice lost the cheerful edge. "Be here in half an hour if you don't want me to come and drag you out of there. God help me, I will do it- even if you're naked." Then she hung up.

I looked at Edward, and he looked back at me, having heard Alice's shrieks from where he lay.

"You know…" Edward said cheekily, "I don't mind being dragged off by Alice if it means I can buy an extra half hour with you…"

I slapped his shoulder lightly, but I was smiling. "Well… you can come round after the contest tonight. And, after that… well, we'll have forever, won't we?"

He grinned. "Oh, yes."

But little did either of us know that forever wasn't going to happen. Not today. Not at all.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Well they did it ;) I hope that all the build-up and the 'special-ness' was worth it :D Like I said- sorry, no lemons, but this is rated T**

**Okay so the drama hasn't actually started yet, but I think you can tell that it's gonna ;) Enjoy the fluff while it lasts though guys because this time next chapter, I have a feeling I'll be begging you not to send me hate mail :S**

**So… a LOT of people have been asking questions regarding the number of remaining chapters and a sequel. As it stands, I **_**think**_** (though I cannot be sure) that there will be about 66 chapters (maybe a couple more, maybe a couple less) so there's actually not that long left :( After the 66 (ish) chapters, I will do EITHER an epilogue, or a sequel. I'm not sure which yet. I have a small idea of what I would do for a sequel but, to be honest with you guys, it's really quite crappy and definitely not strong enough to survive as a story on its own. I will think on it as the story comes to a close, but I am not guaranteeing anything. Please don't beg me for one because if I can't do it, then I can't do it. If it makes you feel any better, I will be absolutely gutted if I don't come up with anything (N). So I'll be thinking on that, and will keep you posted nearer the time.**

**Now, there were a hell of a lot of you that had no idea what a hula hoop was :S So, because I am so nice, I have posted a link to a photo of a bunch of hula hoops at the very top of my profile- you really can't miss it XD**

**I, again, have a bit of the next chapter written but I can't tell you when I will update because I don't want to put any pressure on myself when my parents are already relying on me to pass all my mocks XD (dream on Mum… God I'm lucky they don't read this rubbish XD) But, because I'd feel terrible if I had it, here is a sneak peek:**

_Mr Golding was back on the stage then. "And now for our final performance. A duet from Edward Cullen, and Isabella Swan."_

"_Can I sit on the piano bench with you?" I whispered as the audience did another polite applause- they were clearly bored of crappy performances by kids who thought that they were talented._

"_Of course," Edward replied, letting out a deep breath before stepping out on to the stage._

_I was positive that I looked terrible as I came out behind him. The audience fell silent as we took our places at the piano bench._

_Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye. Then he turned to face me. "Bella," he murmured, "we can still pull out."_

_I shook my head, too scared to speak. I regretted it instantly; if I couldn't speak, how on earth was I going to _sing_?!_

**Guesses on the back of a postcard… ;)**

**And that's me done for another chapter :D Please tell me your thoughts- I don't even mind if you're thinking about goldfish (though how goldfish stem from Bella and Edward's… um… 'fun'… in the meadow, I have no idea…)**

**Over and out**

**Steph**


	54. 53: Once A Player, Always A Player

**Chapter Playlist- **_**My Immortal **_**by **_**Evanescence**_

**Previously…**

_Then her voice lost the cheerful edge. "Be here in half an hour if you don't want me to come and drag you out of there. God help me, I will do it- even if you're naked." Then she hung up._

_I looked at Edward, and he looked back at me, having heard Alice's shrieks from where he lay._

"_You know…" Edward said cheekily, "I don't mind being dragged off by Alice if it means I can buy an extra half hour with you…"_

_I slapped his shoulder lightly, but I was smiling. "Well… you can come round after the contest tonight. And, after that… well, we'll have forever, won't we?"_

_He grinned. "Oh, yes."_

_But little did either of us know that forever wasn't going to happen. Not today. Not at all._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 53- Once A Player, Always A Player**

**Bella POV**

"Do you know anyone else who's entered?" I asked Alice as she braided a few strands of my hair a few hours later.

"Lauren Mallory has," she snickered, tucking a hair into place. "She was bragging about it in Math the other day. Said that her friend is coming here all the way from Biloxi, just to watch." She snorted. "Bet her friend'll be disappointed."

"Didn't you say you went to school in Biloxi?" I checked.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "But it's a big place. I won't know her friend. Besides, Lauren said that she goes to college or something. Yeah impressive because she's _older_ than us. Big whoop, Lauren."

I laughed.

"What's this actually for, Alice?" Edward spoke up, giving up on trying to figure out Alice's jewellery box that doubled up as a nail dryer.

Alice glanced up. "Oh that. It's broken. It's supposed to dry your nails when you've painted them but fat lot of good that is when it only takes watch batteries – which are pretty impossible to get hold of."

Edward raised his eyebrows, and dropped it back down on Alice's bed, before lying on his back. He caught my eye and winked, a promise of things to come this evening, and I blushed.

Alice didn't fail to notice. "Jesus Christ, you two! Quit it already! I don't _want _to know!"

"Well, then," Edward said smoothly, "you should have left us to our own devices and not called."

Alice pulled a face as she started on the next braid. "I knew I shouldn't have given you those damn pyjamas."

"I don't really like the pyjamas," Edward said in an off-hand way.

Alice and I looked at him disbelievingly.

"I prefer it when you take them off," he told me suggestively.

"That's it!" Alice exclaimed. "Get out." She pointed to the door.

"But…" Edward started to argue and then seemed to think better of it. He shrugged, and made his way to the door. He opened it, but hesitated then. "You know, Bella," he said, and I knew by his tone that I didn't want to hear this. Not in front of Alice, anyway, "I'm much better at TLC than Alice." And then he ducked out of the door, just as the hairbrush sailed through the air and hit the door, exactly where his head had been a second ago. We both heard Edward laugh outside the door.

"I swear, one of these days…" Alice muttered, not bothering to finish her threat and going to pick up her hairbrush instead.

***

As the hours passed, I got increasingly more nervous. Eventually I managed to persuade Alice to let Edward back in the room because I was so scared. She whipped around us, polishing off my subtle barely-there make-up, and picking me out a pretty sequinned brown dress from her closet.

Esme came in just as Alice was starting to admire her work.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Esme told me, and I blushed.

Edward nodded at me. "She's right."

"So…" Esme said, sitting down on Alice's bed. "Are you two nervous?"

"Very," I answered and I held up my shaking hands.

Edward looked at her. "How do you know that we're even doing this?"

"Alice told me," she replied, sending a stern glance at her son. "And just as well she did too, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get a ticket. Did you know that they sold out?"

I swayed on my feet; sold out?! 300 people could fit in that hall! I couldn't sing in front of 300 people!

"We got your father a ticket too, Bella," Esme informed me.

I stared at her. "What?! Why?!"

"Because he's your Dad?" Esme laughed.

"But…" I stammered, unable to finish. But I could barely perform in front of Edward, let alone my Dad. Let alone three hundred people, knowing most of them.

Edward was at my side in a millisecond, pulling me into his arms. "It's fine, Bella. You'll be with me."

Though that was mildly comforting, it didn't make me feel much better. "Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"What happens if… if I can't do it? If I stand there and nothing happens?" That was what I was most scared of. Going to do it, and not being able to find my voice; letting Edward down.

"Nothing," Edward said. "Nothing will happen. If you can't sing, it doesn't matter. Bella, this is a high school contest. It doesn't matter."

I looked up at him. "Promise?"

"Promise. You'll do great."

"You will," Alice piped up. "Bella I've _heard_ you. If you can't hit those notes… well, no one can."

I nodded, even though I wasn't scared about hitting the notes. I didn't know what I was scared of. I just couldn't look at those people, and know that they were listening to me. It worried me more than I could comprehend. I knew that I had to grow up, but it was hard. There are some things you can do, and some you can't. This fell in the can't category. All I could do was pray…

***

I cussed under my breath over and over again as I paced nervously backstage, shaking like a leaf caught in the huge winds of a storm. I had no idea where Edward had vanished to, and that really didn't help.

As I paced, I happened to look up toward the backstage door, which was wide open. Lauren was stood there, talking to a blonde that looked like she had less brain cells than your average goldfish. That must have been the friend from Biloxi. I rolled my eyes, and turned away, but not before the blonde had glanced up and caught my eye. I couldn't quite place it but there was something horribly familiar about those piercing blue eyes… something that made my stomach turn and my skin crawl…

Just as I felt I was on the cusp of realising who it was, Edward turned up, looking gorgeous in a black tux, but then again what was new? I glanced toward the stage door again, but the blonde was gone.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"I just… I thought I knew…" I trailed off and sighed, looking back at Edward. "Honestly? I could be better."

"You'll do great," he told me. "Promise."

My brow furrowed. "Where did you go anyway? I thought you had run off and left me here alone!"

"Oh, I was just talking to Mr Golding about… something…" he tailed off.

"About what?" I asked suspiciously.

"This and that," was his vague response.

I glared at him. "Tell me."

Edward opened his mouth to answer, but then the audio speakers rigged up to project whatever was going on in the hall crackled to life, and Mr Golding's voice was projected through it, "Welcome to our annual talent contest…" he started the introduction and I swear I went green; Edward's talk with Mr Golding was forgotten.

"Shit, shit, shit…" I started up again, shaking like there was no tomorrow. I _knew_ I should have gone back to my house and got my anti-anxiety meds.

"Bella, calm down," Edward said. "We're last so we can hear our competition, and then you'll realise that there's nothing to worry about!"

"Last?!" I hissed. "That's even worse! Can't we get it out of the way?"

"We were last to submit our form so we're last to perform," Edward replied, "and there's nothing we can change. Relax, Bella. Sit down." He pulled me to a bench, and sat down first, gently manoeuvring me on to his lap. "Just… think about something else."

I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, and did as he said. Of course, my mind conjured up the only calming thing it could think of: Edward. Images flicked through my mind like a timeline: his face when he drank that concoction, the way he kissed me that night, the ignorance afterwards that I now knew was only because he loved me, his strong arms supporting me as we danced at Mike's party, his gentle hands on my bloody nose afterwards, him in the meadow, at the beach where we went crabbing. Then us in my garden, him trying to stop me from getting pissed at Lauren's, the look in his eyes when we met in the middle of the road, his confessions on the cliff top, his guilt at hitting me with a golf ball, his enjoyment of my jealousy on our date, the look in his eyes the day before when we had been 'married' and, lastly, his passionate kisses from the night before…

Edward noticed my red cheeks. "What are you thinking about?"

I ducked my head, embarrassed. "Last night…" I whispered.

He smiled, and squeezed my hand. "You know, I was as nervous about that as you are about this."

"Really?" I found that hard to believe; he seemed so sure in his actions, what he was doing.

"Of course. There was so much that could have gone wrong- made you leave me. I should have known it would be perfect; everything with you is."

I practically melted at his words. "Edward, I'm never going to leave you," I vowed.

We sat there together for the next hour or so. All of the other acts were… okay. None of them were all that great, but they weren't bad either. As the time went on, Edward got more confident that we had it in the bag, like Mr Golding had said, but I was all the more terrified that I wouldn't be able to go ahead with it.

Finally, Edward stood up and I slid off of his lap. He grasped my hand, and said, "I think we're next."

The world swayed around me and I felt nauseous.

"You'll be great, Bella," Edward said, as we walked – well, he walked and I was kind of dragged – around to backstage and hid in the wings. Lauren, who was ironically before us, finished her awful rendition of _Beauty and the Beast _(she killed the gorgeous Disney song, honest to God) and the audience gave a polite applause. Then she came off of the stage and shot a simpering smile at Edward, wishing him luck before vanishing.

Mr Golding was back on the stage then. "And now for our final performance. A duet from Edward Cullen, and Isabella Swan."

"Can I sit on the piano bench with you?" I whispered as the audience did another polite applause- they were clearly bored of crappy performances by kids who thought that they were talented.

"Of course," Edward replied, letting out a deep breath before stepping out on to the stage.

I was positive that I looked terrible as I came out behind him. The audience fell silent as we took our places at the piano bench.

Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye. Then he turned to face me. "Bella," he murmured, "we can still pull out."

I shook my head, too scared to speak. I regretted it instantly; if I couldn't speak, how on earth was I going to _sing_?!

He licked his lips and then he whispered, "Do you trust me?"

I nodded; of course.

"Then jump."

I remembered a time when he had spoken those same words when persuading me to jump off a cliff. Then I realised; if I could survive that because of him, then I could survive this insignificant little contest. I nodded at him again, more confidently this time.

He smiled, and turned back to the piano.

As he played the opening notes to the song, I braved a look at the audience. One person stood out to me- the blonde, who was glaring at me now. And then I realised who she was. I remembered when Edward had shown me the photo. _"Tanya happened," _he had said. Tanya. When I knew that, a miraculous thing happened: all of my nerves disappeared. I wanted to do this. I wanted to show that bitch that she hadn't driven music from Edward's life, and she hadn't stopped him from loving. I wanted to show her what she was missing out on.

And then Edward started to sing:

_Whenever I see your face, the world disappears;_

_All in a single glance so revealing._

_You smile and I feel as though, I've known you for years;_

_How do I know to trust what I'm feeling?_

The audience had been stunned into silence by his beautiful voice, and a single glance at them told me that all of the girls were as in love with Edward as I was right then. I felt a burst of pride that he was mine as he launched into his chorus.

_I believe my heart; what else can I do,_

_When every part of every thought, leads me straight to you?_

_I believe my heart; there's no other choice._

_For now and ever my heart speaks, I can only hear your voice._

The audience gathered that it was my turn, and I could see the smirks on the girls faces, waiting for me to let Edward down. And you know what? That only made me all the more confident. I took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_The lifetime before we met, has faded away;_

_How did I live a moment without you?_

_You don't have to speak at all, I know what you'd say;_

_And I know every secret about you_

It was strange how naturally it came to me. Like I had never stopped. And the words, well, they completely mirrored my feelings for Edward. I stared at him, singing only to him, as my verse bled into my chorus.

_I believe my heart, it believes in you;_

_It's telling me that what I see is completely true._

_I believe my heart, how can it be wrong?_

_It says that what I feel for you, I will feel my whole life long._

And then, Edward started to sing with me. He stopped playing so that he could take my hands in his, and we went accapello, but it felt so right that it didn't seem possible that there was supposed to be any music.

_I believe my heart, it believes in you;_

_It's telling me that what I see is completely true._

_And with all my soul, I believe my heart;_

_The portrait that it paints of you is a perfect work of art._

The last note tailed off into silence, and for a moment, I thought that I had done terribly; that they hated it. But then the hall erupted. I had never heard a crowd so loud, and they were cheering for _us_. I felt a smile as big as ever light up my face as Edward helped me to my feet and pulled me to the side of the piano so that we could bow. He took me by surprise by pulling me to him and kissing me fiercely in front of everyone as soon as we had straightened up. If I had thought that there were fireworks and flames any other time we had kissed, it was nothing compared to this. This was the same flying feeling as the night before.

Edward pulled away from me then, and beamed at me, before gently pulling me off of the stage. When we got outside of the wings and had had our mikes turned off, he swept me into his arms and spun me in circles. "You did it!" he said, sounding like a proud parent. "I knew you could, Bella, I _knew_ it!"

I laughed freely, my pulse speeding from the exhilaration, and I kissed him as hard as he had kissed me on stage.

"Well done, you two," a voice told us from behind me, and Edward put me down so we could face Mr Golding. "You blew them all away. You've got it in the bag, and I'm sure that you two are going through to the state finals."

My heart dropped. "What?"

Mr Golding looked at me. "The state finals. The judges are voting for the winning two acts to go through to the state finals and represent this school against all of the others in Washington. The winners of that will go through to the nationals, and then the internationals. I'm absolutely certain that you'll get through to at least the nationals."

"No one told me that," I muttered, trying hard not to accuse Edward; for all I knew, he didn't know either.

Mr Golding looked at Edward. "You didn't tell her?"

I looked at Edward too, my expression demanding an explanation.

He sighed and gave in. "It wouldn't have helped anything, Bella. You wouldn't have done it, and you would have lived the rest of your life in fear of performing. But look at what you just did, Bella! You were amazing and everyone loved you! You can do this, I know you can."

I stared at him in disbelief. "It's not fair for you to presume that! I can't do it, Edward, not again. Please don't make me."

"I wouldn't make you do anything…" he started.

"Trust me," I said, "you would."

Edward's brow furrowed in annoyance. "It's not fair of _you_ to presume anything like that. Why would I do that?"

"Now, now…" Mr Golding tried to stop us from getting into an argument.

I didn't want to fight with Edward. So I sighed and changed the subject. "You know Tanya's out there?"

Edward looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Tanya. That Tanya girl you loved." It pained me to say it, but I knew that it was true. "She's here. Lauren's bimbo college mate."

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh fuc…"

"Language, Cullen," Mr Golding snapped sharply, but then he turned on his heel and let us get on with it.

"Flipping hell," Edward finished. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "She was glaring at me…" I remembered. That, though, sounded so pathetic that I couldn't help but smile. "Moody cow."

Edward didn't laugh. He groaned. "Why is she here?"

"I don't know." I stared at him for a moment, taking in his mood. Was there something he hadn't told me? "Edward, what's wrong?"

But then we were called back to the stage, via the loudspeaker; all of the contestants. I would have to wait for Edward's answer.

An act at a time, we trooped on to the stage, and I didn't fail to notice the ways that Edward's eyes swept the hall and landed on his ex. Suddenly I felt uneasy; why did this matter so much to Edward? Was there something else he hadn't told me? Or was he just nervous because of what he _had_ told me?

The judges announced some sophomores as second, and then us as first, no speech, no procrastinating. The crowd went wild… well, the most part did. The one person that both Edward and my eyes were fixed on, though, just grinned at Edward, her cold eyes glittering.

We were given a miniature trophy between us, and Edward let me take it. He wrapped his arms round me and rested his chin on my head as we posed for a photo, and held my hand in his as we came down the stairs and off of the stage.

"I'm just going to grab my bag from backstage, okay?" he murmured to me when we were down.

"Sure," I replied, letting him go just as Charlie got to me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. "Baby, you did it. I'm so proud. I can't wait to tell Renee how good you were! Are they doing a video of the performance? We have to get it and send her a copy!" His smile was as wide as the world, and there was a tear in his eye. I had only ever seen my Dad cry once, and that was when Mum left and took me with her. He grinned at me, and kissed my forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Bella," he whispered.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

Then he let me go. "Where's Edward?"

"He went to get his things. I'll go get him," I said to Charlie, wanting a moment alone with Edward. I had to apologise for accusing him of lying to me on purpose. He clearly hadn't wanted to hurt me, and now I felt awful. "See you in a second," I said to Charlie, and then I wandered down the corridor.

Backstage was pretty empty now, everyone out the front talking. There were just a few people packing up, and a few heading for the exit. It was then that I heard his unmistakeable voice. "…sorry about earlier, I really am. I love you."

"It's alright," someone else replied, and then they both fell silent.

I rounded the corner to see Edward with his lips pressed against a startlingly familiar blonde's. My blood ran cold as I gasped loudly and backed away from the sight, not wanting to believe my eyes.

Edward pushed Tanya away slightly and opened his eyes. He stared when he saw me stood there. "Bella?"

I shook my head at him, tears already starting to blind my eyes. "Save it, asshole," I spat, and then I turned and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I sure wasn't going to stick around and have my world torn apart. I wasn't going to stand and watch while the love of my life kissed someone else.

There was an old saying: _once a player, always a player._ I hadn't believed it until now. I had fallen into Edward's trap. It was like his t-shirt had said: _don't hate the player, hate the game._ Right now, I hated both. Especially when I looked over my shoulder to see that he didn't care enough to follow and give me an explanation.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**:'( I'm sorry guys. But I did promise drama and if it makes you feel any better, it broke my heart to write it :( And if that doesn't make you feel any better, then this is a super, super long chapter.**

**For those of you that haven't already checked it out, there is a link for 'I Believe My Heart' on my profile. I picked it because I think that the lyrics really reflect Bella and Edward's feelings, and because not many people know it. I didn't want to pick a song that loads of people knew because generally you associate it with something else and I didn't want that. Also, it's a beautiful song ;)**

**I know what you're thinking- but Edward is the betrayee not the betrayer right? Now, I cannot answer that question without giving a heap away, but the story will answer it soon enough. At the moment though, it is indeed Edward that is doing the betraying :(**

**You know those nominations I mentioned a while ago? Well, voting has actually already started, and I had no idea XD And I would absolutely love it if you could go and vote for THWTLAL :D It's been nominated in several categories and there are links to all of them on my profile. Oh, and apparently I've been nominated for best author, which is really awesome and (believe me) tres unexpected XD You ****do**** have to put three stories down for the vote to count though- it says it all in the rules ;)**

**Also, thank you to all of you that told me about the broken link ;)**

**Now, I completely understand that you may not want to nominate this story at its current point because of… ahem… certain events (lol) but how about if you vote, and I promise a happy ending? There will be one, but they have to get past this particular milestone first okay?**

**My exams finish on Wednesday and I have the whole of Tuesday off! Woo woo XD **_**And **_**I have plans for my next AH fanfic since this one's nearly finished. I know there's Victim of a Teenage Nobody, but I'm thinking of changing it quite a lot and posting it elsewhere as a proper story but I know that I don't want to stop fanfiction-ing so I came up with a new idea this morning, and have written the first chapter :D I will post it soon, but I want to get a bit more done first so that I know that it's not just going to trail off into nothing as so many of my others have :S In my whole life I've only managed to finish 3 of the God-knows-how-many stories I've ever started, which is absolutely dreadful XD But I know that this one will be my fourth so you guys are in luck ;) I don't think I could get away with halting this one to be honest XD **

**Now… please don't cyber kill me- remember, if you do that this story will be left forever with no happy ending when one is completely intended ;)**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and don't forget to head over to my profile and vote! If not for me, for Edward? He wants this story to win too XD**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Steph**


	55. Chapter 54: Friend of a Friend

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Don't Stop Believin' **_**by **_**Glee Cast **_**(omg I'm totally loving that show XD) and **_**When I Look At You **_**by **_**Miley Cyrus**_

**Previously…**

_Edward pushed Tanya away slightly and opened his eyes. He stared when he saw me stood there. "Bella?"_

_I shook my head at him, tears already starting to blind my eyes. "Save it, asshole," I spat, and then I turned and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I sure wasn't going to stick around and have my world torn apart. I wasn't going to stand and watch while the love of my life kissed someone else._

_There was an old saying: once a player, always a player. I hadn't believed it until now. I had fallen into Edward's trap. It was like his t-shirt had said: don't hate the player, hate the game. Right now, I hated both. Especially when I looked over my shoulder to see that he didn't care enough to follow and give me an explanation._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 54- Friend of a Friend**

**Edward POV**

Tanya was here. Well, wasn't that fan-bloody-tastic. That was one person I really didn't want to see again and, judging by the sadistic kind of smile she had given me before Bella and I had been given the trophy, I probably was going to be seeing her again. Maybe I was being melodramatic. Maybe she wouldn't make trouble. Maybe she had changed. Then again, maybe she hadn't.

I scooped my bag and Bella's cardigan up off of the bench and over my shoulder. I checked the bench to see that we hadn't left anything, only to have a hand come round and cover my eyes. I smiled. "I thought you were with your Dad?"

She didn't say anything.

"Look, I'm really sorry about not telling you about the state finals and stuff. I was just trying to do what I thought was best."

She still didn't speak.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I really am. I love you," I told her earnestly.

Finally she responded. "It's alright," she whispered, and then – with her hand still over my face – she spun me round and pressed her lips to mine.

If her odd-sounding voice hadn't made me realise, then the kiss definitely did; this wasn't Bella. The lack of spark would have told me that any day, not to mention the long manicured nails that trailed down my cheek. I went to push her away, sickened, but a gasp froze me in place. I shoved Tanya away and looked up. Please, _please_ say that wasn't… "Bella?"

Her heartbroken face made my own heart break in two. But not as much as her next words. "Save it, asshole," she spat, her tone laced with venom. Then, she turned and ran.

I started after her, but Tanya grabbed the back of my collar. "Nice to see you again, Edward," she said, her normal tone back again after imitating Bella.

I turned to face her. "Let go of me," I growled, clenching my fists. I had hit this girl before, and I would do it again; but not without cause.

She smiled at me, the curve of her lips taking an evil stance. She opened her mouth to speak, but then another voice stopped her. "Tanya?" a guy called.

She dropped my shirt like it was on fire. "In here, babe."

And then a guy with oily dark blonde hair came in. He grinned at Tanya and then turned his nose up at me. "Cullen, right?"

I nodded and tried to push past him, after Bella, but he stopped me. "You don't look much like your sister."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? You know Alice?"

"You could say that," the guy replied vaguely. He looked at Tanya. "Why're you back here?"

"Edward and I were just catching up," she replied. "This is Edward. The one we were talking about?" She glanced at me and said, "Oh, yes, Edward this is James Witherby." She held out her hand and showed me the glittering ring. "My fiancé."

Alice's words from the night before clicked in my head: _friend of a friend._ I stared at the guy that towered over me. This was the bastard that had hurt my sister. Fury overpowered me and, though I knew very well that this guy could probably kill me with a flick of his finger, I brought back my fist and let it snap forward, punching him in the face.

James swore loudly, and brought his hand to his nose, which was spewing blood. He looked at the scarlet liquid on his fingers and then at me. "You little shit." He started toward me and I threw another punch.

"Don't mess with my sister," I spat, going for him again, and again until he was on the floor. Then I turned and I ran. I ran to get to Bella, and to get away from this monster, and to run from Tanya. But I didn't get anywhere near that far. I ran into Mr Hudson, who stood in the doorway.

He grabbed me by the scruff of the neck. "That," he said, fuming. "That right there is the last straw, Edward." He pulled me along the corridor, though I fought him all the way- knowing that it was too late to even dream of another chance now. Mr Hudson shoved me roughly inside his office and locked me in there. "I'll be back in a minute with your parents," he told me through the door.

Shit. What had I done? I should have left James for another time; now Bella would only get further and further away. I hammered on the door, hoping for a passer-by. "Let me out!" I shouted. "This is illegal!" I didn't know that, but there was no harm in trying. "Help!"

"Edward?" an all-too familiar voice asked from the other side of the door. "Edward, what's going on?"

"Alice," I breathed, suddenly realising that she was in close proximity of the man that hurt her. "Alice, get out of here!"

"Why?" she called through the door. "Edward, what _happened_? Where's Bella?"

"I don't know," I replied. "It's a long story, but James is here, Alice. With Tanya. Stay right there; Mr Hudson's coming back with Mum and Dad in a minute. Don't let him find you, Al."

"_What?!_" Alice gasped.

"Bella's run off, and I don't know where. James is here. I might have… beat him up. So now I'm gonna be expelled. Pretty much guaranteed for a supposedly unprovoked attack on a stranger." Suddenly something came to me. "Alice!" I cried. "Stay there! You can tell them what James did! Then he'll be arrested and I won't be expelled!"

Alice was silent for so long that I thought she had gone. Then she said, "Edward… I can't do that."

"What? Why not?"

"Have you not considered the fact that we have no proof? That it would be our word against his in court, Edward? We'd lose, and we'd be arrested for lying in court."

I hesitated before asking, "But how do you know we would lose? We're the ones telling the truth. His lies wouldn't stand up in court; what would he say? What's his excuse for beating you black and blue?"

"Edward, we would lose because he has proof. He has medical records that he filched from the school nurse when I got sent there for a check-up as blackmail for me not to tell anyone. Records that say that the bruises are because of accidents I made up. They're lies but they're proof, nonetheless." Alice sighed in defeat. "And… and I let him do it."

"What?" I demanded. "Why?"

"Because… because I deserved it," Alice whispered so quietly that I barely heard her.

I was stunned into silence for a moment. Then I said, "Alice, that's absolute bull. It's the most untrue thing I've heard in my whole…"

"Ssh!" Alice suddenly hissed. "They're coming."

I heard footsteps, and then I heard Mum's voice. "… due respect Mr Hudson, I don't understand why you can't tell us what he's done to deserve… Alice? What are you doing here?"

"I… I was coming to find Edward," she said. It could have been a lie, it could have been the truth. Either way, it was just as well that she never got as far as backstage.

I moved silently across the room and sat on one of the plastic chairs just before the locked clicked and the door opened. Mr Hudson glared stonily at me and led my parents and my sister in, gesturing to a chair for each of them to take. Then, he sat in his swivel chair and looked me in the eye. How many times had I been here? The answer: too many to count. How many of those times had I wanted to get out as badly as I did now? The answer: none.

"You will be pleased to hear that Mr Witherby is going to be fine," Mr Hudson told me. "He will have minor bruising on his face, but that is all."

"I can change that," I muttered.

Unfortunately, Mr Hudson heard it. His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. He turned to my parents. "Mr and Mrs Cullen, I am sorry to inform you that your son attacked a guest to the school without cause. He has been on a last warning for a few weeks, and I am left with no choice but to expel him from this school."

Esme looked at me. "Edward?" she whispered. She started to shake her head. "Please give him another chance!" she begged Mr Hudson. "He was getting better!"

"Esme," Carlisle mumbled, putting his hand on her knee in an attempt to calm her.

"But he's been expelled from every school within a thirty mile radius of our house! We'll have to move!" She stared at me, her face absolutely dejected. "Why, Edward?"

I looked at the floor guiltily. Why? Because he tried to rape your daughter. Because he made her feel worthless. Because he scarred her for life. Because he made me feel like everything was my fault. Because everything _was_ my fault. Because, put quite simply, he deserved it.

Mr Hudson looked over his glasses at me. "Yes, Edward. Why did you attack him?"

I set my jaw and looked at him stubbornly. "I did not _attack_ him. I simply hit him."

He returned my glare. "Why?"

I didn't say anything. I could feel Alice's desperate eyes on me. I could tell him what James had done, but Alice was right. We had no proof and, if he did, we would just be entering a legal downward spiral that we couldn't afford to start.

Mr Hudson pursed his lips, taking my silence as a confirmative that the 'attack' was completely unprovoked. "Edward Cullen. You are hereby expelled from Forks High school, and forbidden to come within the grounds indefinitely."

Again, I remained silent. I looked up and met Alice's eyes and, even though I knew that Mum was close to tears, I knew that I had made the right choice. That didn't mean that James Witherby would get away with what he did, oh no; it just meant that Alice wouldn't be involved.

***

"Where are you going?" Dad demanded when I walked ahead of them out of the school gates.

I started to tell him. "I have to-"

"You have to do nothing," he growled. "Edward, you're grounded for the rest of the weekend."

Just the weekend? That sounded too good to be true. Of course, it _was_.

"Alice will be taking your car; you're banned from that as well. We'll be selling it to someone who can use it," he continued.

I gaped at him. "You can't sell my car!"

"I can and I will," Carlisle told me. "Your mother and I have put up with this for far too long. We're not uprooting our family for you. When we got the letter from your head teacher telling us that you had one more warning, I looked into new places for you, and I found one that will take students at very short notice; less than twenty-four hours."

That was why I was only grounded for the rest of today. Because, on Monday, I'd be catching a train to some school miles away. That figured.

Carlisle hesitated before breaking the news. "So tomorrow, Edward, I'm taking you to a school in Seattle."

"Seattle?!" I stared at him. "But that's hours away!"

He stared me down. "It's the closest school that takes boarders that have been expelled from four schools in five years."

I didn't have a response to that.

"Give your keys to Alice," he commanded.

I dug around in my pocket and pulled out the keys. Before handing them to Alice, I glanced at the key ring that hung off of them and, after less than a second's thought, pulled the key off of the key chain. It was a photo of Bella and I, the same one that I had given her two nights previously. It had been a package that Alice had found; a key ring and a framed version of the photo you sent in. Then, I reluctantly handed over my keys. I could see in Alice's eyes the regret that this had to happen. Why had I gone to get my stupid bag then? Why hadn't I stayed behind and celebrated with Bella? Then nothing would have happened, and I could still be in that hall with Bella at my side, a smile on her beautiful face.

I got in Carlisle's Mercedes, and Esme went with Alice in my Volvo. I didn't know whether they talked about me in there, but Dad and I remained silent for the whole journey.

***

I stripped my bed. I tipped out my drawers. I cleared my desk. I looked under my bed. Where the hell was it?!

"Looking for something?" Alice asked, and I looked up to see her stood in the doorway to my bedroom, my mobile phone in her hand.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and took it from her.

She came in and shut the door behind her. "You're lucky I brought it up to you," she said. "Mum and Dad are talking about a lifetime ban from it."

I stared at her. "They can't do that. I _have_ to speak to Bella."

She raised her eyebrows.

I opened my contact list, but then I hesitated. Bella had waited this far; she could wait a minute more. I put my phone down on my bed and looked up at my sister. "Alice…"

Her eyes were guarded, like she knew where this was going. "Yes?"

"When you said earlier… that you _let_ James hurt you…" I paused and then whispered, "Was that true?"

She was silent for a long moment and then she nodded.

"Why? Why Alice?"

"Because of what you said," she whispered. "Before I left."

I searched through my mind for something that I said that would have made Alice feel that way; that she deserved to be hurt. It took a moment, but it came to me.

_**Flashback**_

"_I swear I didn't do it!" Alice insisted when I refused to believe that she hadn't wrecked our CD._

_I shook her by the shoulders, hard. "Well, then who else did?!"_

_Alice whimpered, and quivered under my hands, not wanting to give the same answer after the reaction it had already gotten from me._

_Emmett interceded then, gently easing Alice from my tight grasp. "Edward. Dude, calm down. It doesn't matter."_

_I glared at him. "But we have nothing; _nothing!_ Because of her. It's her fault. Everything was her fault. It was her fault Mum lost the baby in the first place."_

"_Edward," Emmett growled._

"_Well it's true!" I said. "If she hadn't left that box at the top of the stairs, Mum never would have tripped and everything would be fine!" My rose got louder as I got angrier._

_Alice covered her ears. "Stop it, stop it!" she shrieked. "It was an accident!"_

_My fists clenched. "Mum tried to kill herself because of you!"_

"_No!" Alice screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "She didn't trip over my box! It was her feet! Stop it, please!"_

_I shook my head at her. "It was you, Alice…"_

_Then, something hit my face. Blood ran from my nose, and then I realised that Emmett had hit me. I stared at him, for a long moment, both of us breathing heavily, and then I stormed out of the house._

_**End Flashback**_

The argument I had told Bella was about "something stupid". The argument I had pushed to the back of my mind and never, ever revisited.

"Oh, God," I groaned. "Alice, you know I never meant that."

Her eyes flashed. "Didn't you? You might not mean it now, but I think you did then." She sighed, and sat down on my bed. "I self-harmed, and James caught me. We made friends and when he started to hurt me, I just… I knew what he was doing was wrong, but it made me feel better. So I let him. Until it started to go too far…"

I sat down beside her. "I wish you hadn't. Gone, I mean."

She shrugged. "So do I. But it's over now, and I want to forget about it." She stood up again, and headed for the door. "See you."

"Thanks for bringing my phone," I said, but she had already gone. I sighed, and reached for my phone again, flicking through my contacts and finding Bella's number, pressing call. It occurred to me that she might not answer for a long time, but I would keep calling all night if I had to; she needed to know the truth.

That was why I was surprised when it was picked up almost instantly. "Bella?" I asked.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked, and my heart sank.

"Mason? Why have you got Bella's phone?" But I knew the answer. The gypsy lady had told me everything I needed to know. "Look, can I just talk to her?"

"No," Mason replied sharply. "She's asleep. Butt out, Edward. You hurt her; she doesn't want to talk to you. She told me to tell you if you came around that it's over- if you hadn't already figured that out."

"But…" I started.

"Whatever, Edward. I thought you were nice, really I did. But it turns out you're just the player everyone else thinks you are." Then the line went dead.

I swore and dialled again, but her phone was off. I changed tactic, and called Mason's instead, but I got sent to voicemail. I didn't bother to leave one, knowing that he'd just delete it. So he got the girl and I got to board in Seattle. Of course that was how it was gonna play out. After all, since when had I been any good at loving someone?

I threw my phone at the wall in annoyance, but it just bounced off without breaking. That didn't seem to be enough for me, so I picked it up, opened the window and flung it across the street. I heard the dull crack as it hit the concrete, and I turned to the wall beside the window. Then, I started to hit the wall with my right fist, punching it hard, until blood speckled my knuckles, and then I sank to my knees and let the feeling of despair take over.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**:'( Poor Eddie, poor Bellie :(**

**Okay, I have a few things to say regarding the story and what is yet to come. Firstly, you're all very split over the drama. I realise that not everyone's gonna like it, and I really, really wish that I could write something that everyone would write, but since that is down to opinion it's virtually impossible XD**

**Also, a lot of people have commented on Bella's running away from Edward kissing Tanya and I know that it's not the strong kind of persona that would be better but things have to happen for Bella to grow into her strength, if I'm making sense? You'll know what I mean as the drama develops ;)**

**Third, no, Bella does not make out with Mason to get Edward back. You'll have to wait and see for the Mason/ Bella thing. Btw I totally love how some of you (naming no names XD) want Bella to ditch Edward in favour of Mason XD I 3 Mason, bless him :P But, he is going to be in this story a lot more in the next few chapters, now that Edward is off the scene at least… ;)**

**I'm hoping to keep the twists coming, and the plan I have is fairly twisty ;) I think I can safely say that there will definitely be less than 70 chapters. That's actually so many chapters when it doesn't feel like this has been going very long at all. I'm so very sorry to those of you who must have taken days reading this, if they just picked it up XD**

**And (last thing, promise XD) I'd also like to thank all of the people that are coming and reading and reviewing even though they don't speak English all that well. I'm so glad that my story has appeal to people in other countries too :D**

**OMC. This story is so close to the big 10,000! :O I am absolutely amazed. I really hope we can get there before the end :D Thank you so much for the continuous number of reviews and things. I wish so badly that I had time to reply to all of your reviews, but I can't :( When I'm famous though I will reply to all of your messages on facebook ;)**

**Actually, someone did suggest that I make a facebook page but I'm not sure. Would many of you be interested in a facebook page where you could send me messages? Because I already have one (but that's for friends only- the photos on there are far too cringy XD) but I'm barely ever on it. I'm not sure what I'd put on it, but I can set one up if there would be interest and you can suggest things for me to post. So let me know if you're interested ;)**

**Oh and for those of you that asked what happened to the other two chapters, no chapters have actually been taken down, just the ANs I posted a while ago regarding the plagiarism XD**

**Sorry for another long AN :S**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks :D**

**Steph**


	56. Chapter 55: Unravelling

**Previously…**

"_Whatever, Edward. I thought you were nice, really I did. But it turns out you're just the player everyone else thinks you are." Then the line went dead._

_I swore and dialled again, but her phone was off. I changed tactic, and called Mason's instead, but I got sent to voicemail. I didn't bother to leave one, knowing that he'd just delete it. So he got the girl and I got to board in Seattle. Of course that was how it was gonna play out. After all, since when had I been any good at loving someone?_

_I threw my phone at the wall in annoyance, but it just bounced off without breaking. That didn't seem to be enough for me, so I picked it up, opened the window and flung it across the street. I heard the dull crack as it hit the concrete, and I turned to the wall beside the window. Then, I started to hit the wall with my right fist, punching it hard, until blood speckled my knuckles, and then I sank to my knees and let the feeling of despair take over._

********

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground;_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain, you won't drown;_

_And one day what's lost can be found._

_You stand in the rain._

_**-Stand in the Rain, Superchick (I thought it fit the story at the moment- there's a link on my profile)**_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 55- Unravelling**

**Bella POV**

Nobody saw me go. It was easy to run past the hall, out of the door and along the stupidly long school drive. Almost too easy.

Sobs wracked through my body as I ran. I tripped, of course, and couldn't find my footing again. This time there was no one to catch me when I fell in the mud. I heard the tell-tale sound of ripping fabric, and I found myself thinking about how Alice would kill me… and then I broke down into tears again. I was never going back to that house, never. Not while he was there.

I heaved myself back up on to my feet, making myself walk down the dark, empty roads. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't want to sit in the gutter by the side of the road. So when I wandered down a completely random road, I was surprised when I recognised it. I couldn't remember where I recognised it from, but I carried on down it anyway.

And then I came to a stop outside one of the big houses. The garden had long grass, and was littered with a lot of purple and pink glittery hula hoops- the ones that you spun round your waist. I remembered why I recognised the road when I saw the house; Mason's house. This was where we had come when Edward had knocked me unconscious with a golf ball. That had been much less painful than this.

Hoping that he was home, and not at that damn talent contest, I pushed the gate open, nearly pushing it off its hinges completely, and walked up to the door. I knocked timidly, and then I waited.

"No, Mackenzie cannot come out to… oh." A woman who appeared to be in her mid-forties opened the door. When she saw me, she ran a hand through her cropped almost-black hair- Mason's hair.

"Hi. Um… is Mason here?" I asked shyly.

It took his Mum a moment to take that in, and then she stood aside. "Sure," she said. "Come on in…"

"Bella," I told her as I stepped inside and she pushed the door shut behind me.

"Mmm." She pursed her lips and looked me up and down, and I realised that I probably looked terrible, and blushed. Then, she turned to the stairs and yelled up them. "Mason! There's someone here to see you." She smiled at me, but only out of politeness. "He'll be right down, Stella." Then she walked off.

I stood there awkwardly, waiting, until Mason appeared at the top of the stairs. He blinked when he saw me. "Bella?" He looked disbelieving. "Is that you?"

Suddenly, I felt stupid. Why had I come here? What was the point? Why hadn't I just kept walking and gone home? I felt fresh tears trickle down my cheeks, and I knew that I couldn't bear going home just yet.

Mason came down the stairs, and looked at me. "What's wrong? Bella, what happened?"

"He… he…" But I couldn't finish for the fresh bout of tears.

Something set in Mason's expression. "Edward?"

I nodded.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, that's not it." I wiped my eyes and turned away from him, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Mason. I don't know why I came here. I shouldn't have… I mean, I just… I…" I shut my eyes. "I don't know what to do."

Mason took my hand, and pulled gently on me. "Come on." He led me up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind us. He switched off his TV, which had been playing some kind of comedy quiz show, and sat down beside me. "Tell me what happened."

I decided to come straight out with it. "He was cheating on me," I whispered bluntly. "He kissed Tanya. Backstage." I stood up. "I'm sorry. I know you don't care about this. I should have…" I didn't know what I should have done, so instead I just finished with, "Bye," and started for the door.

"What?" Mason asked. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Why would I not care? You're my friend."

I scowled. "No I'm not. I'm your friend's girlfriend. Ex girlfriend." Then I realised. "I was never his anything. I was his partner for a school project. Someone else he used. Asshole."

Mason looked as though he were debating what to say. Then he sighed. "Stay, Bella. You'll get yourself killed walking home in this state. I'm surprised you've made it this far, to be honest."

I didn't say anything, just let him pull me back down on the bed.

"Now, just tell me what happened. Where were you?"

"The talent contest," I replied. "We had just won and…"

"What?"

I looked at Mason to see him looking at me strangely. "Edward and I entered. Together. Did he not tell you?"

Mason looked a little shifty. "I haven't really… spoken to him recently…"

"Oh. Well, afterwards, he went off to get something and I followed him… and then he was kissing Tanya, and telling her that he loved her." Suddenly the devastation gave way to anger. "Does he say that to everyone? When he says 'I love you' he doesn't mean it, does he? It's just something to warm us up? So that he can hurt another girl, screw her and laugh about it afterwards?"

Mason didn't answer.

"Asshole!" I spat. "What an absolute asshole." I gritted my teeth. "I'm going home. If Edward comes round, tell him it's over. And tell him I never loved him anyway. Bastard."

"Bella," Mason said, "calm down." He stood up and headed for his closet. "Let's get you a change of clothes, and then we'll talk, yeah?"

I sighed. "Okay."

"Nice dress by the way," he joked, glancing at me in the mirror inside the door of his wardrobe.

"Thanks," I muttered, not cracking a smile. I turned my attention to the wall beside me, and looked over all of the photos blue-tacked up. Every time my eyes passed over him, I felt a pang in my chest and a flash of fury run through my blood, so I turned back to looking at Mason's back instead.

"Here," he said a few minutes later, handing me some shapeless items of clothing that Alice would literally burn. "I don't have much for girls, I'm afraid. These tracksuit bottoms were Heidi's though- she left them behind, and the pink socks are my sister's; she has big feet so I'm sure they'll fit."

I forced a grateful smile as I took the clothes from him. "Thanks." I stood up. "Um… where's your bathroom?"

"Don't worry, you can change in here," Mason said freely, heading for the door.

"I don't want to kick you out of your own bedroom," I argued.

He smiled at me. "Don't worry; you're not. I'm just going to make you a drink- you look like you could do with one. Coffee?"

"Please," I replied.

He nodded, and left, pulling the door shut behind him.

I peeled my soaked dress off over my head, turning my back on the photos. It was a little… weird having so many pairs of eyes looking at me in just my underwear. As I pulled on Heidi's trackies, I thought about how hospitable Mason was being. Why was he doing this for me? I wasn't special, he hadn't even spoken to me in the last week. I pulled a grey polo top of Mason's over my head and hesitated before picking up the black hoodie. It was identical to the one I had always filched from Edward, but with a different name on the back- obviously. It felt as though I would be betraying Edward if I put on the hoodie with Mason's surname on the back, as though I were claiming myself as his property. But then I remembered two things; not only had Edward betrayed me first, but I was nobody's property, as I had told Edward myself.

With sheer determination, I pulled the hoodie over my head, and pretended that I hadn't seen the lettering. Then, I opened up his wardrobe and looked in the mirror inside of the door. I looked dreadful. My free hair was matted and knotty, the make-up Alice had spent so long carefully applying run almost clean away; you could only tell that it had ever been there because of the tell-tale black lines that clearly meant run mascara. I bit my lip, and glanced around the room, but of course Mason didn't have any hair-bands.

Then I remembered that Charlie would still be waiting for my return. I grabbed my phone and wrote him a text message: _Dad. I'm staying at a friend's house. I don't know when I'll be back. I love you. See you tomorrow. Bella xxx_

I put my phone back in my – well, Alice's – clutch bag on Mason's bed, and let my head fall into my hands. Even if Charlie didn't reply to my message in a panic now, I'd have to answer his questions some time. Then what would I tell him?

Suddenly I got the feeling that I was being watched. I looked up at the doorway to see a small girl stood there. She cocked her head to the side and said, "Who are you?"

I frowned. "Um… I'm Bella. Who are you?"

She smiled sweetly, showing off a neat row of white teeth. "I'm Mackenzie. I'm Mason's sister, and I'm eight years old. I like pink."

I couldn't help but smile a little at the girl's natural happiness. "That's cool. Um… Mackenzie?"

"Yes?"

"I don't suppose you have a hair band I can borrow?"

She beamed at the thought of being asked for help by a 'big girl'. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "I have _lots_! Wait here!" And she skipped off. Seconds later, she was back with a fistful of hair bands; most of them were pink.

"Thanks," I said, reaching out to take one from her.

She smiled shyly then, pulling her hand back from my outstretched one. "Can I do your hair for you?" she wondered quietly.

Then, the door was pushed open gently. We both looked up to see Mason stood there. He frowned at his sister. "Mackenzie, how many times have I told you? Don't annoy my friends."

"Oh, she's not annoying," I told him, seeing the dejected look on Mackenzie's face. "She was being very helpful." I turned back to the little girl. "Do you know what? Can I just have the band tonight? Maybe you can do my hair for me some other time, yeah?"

She thought about that for a second, and then she smiled. "Okay." She handed me a bright pink tie and then skipped to the door. She paused for a second and then turned back. "Mason?" she said.

He handed me my mug of coffee and then looked at her. "Yes?"

"Can Bella be your girlfriend instead of Heidi?" she asked.

Mason's cheeks tinged pink and he gritted his teeth. "No. Go away Kenz." Then he shut the door; a warning to her not to interrupt. He looked back at me, embarrassed. "Sorry about her. She doesn't know what she's saying…"

"Don't worry about it," I muttered. I took a long gulp of the almost-black coffee, and instantly felt better. Well, my body did. My mental state still had something to be acquired…

Mason sat next to me, a mug in his own hands. I glanced at it, noticing that it read 'the Masoniser' and smiled slightly; as well as a broken hearted-person can smile anyway. He saw me looking. "Heidi got it for me," he told me in an off-hand way.

"How is she?" I asked, remembering her bruises from less than a week ago.

"She's okay. We split up again," he replied.

"Oh, really?" This was nice. I liked how Mason was volunteering information on a different subject matter.

"She said… she said that she didn't want to be with someone that didn't like her as much as he should," Mason admitted.

I reached down and put my hand over his; a gesture of sympathy. "I'm sorry."

He looked at my hand for a long moment, and then gently pulled his free and tucked it around the mug. Then he shrugged. "No, she was right. We both knew it wasn't going to happen between us; we're too different. And it didn't help that I was more interested in… someone else."

My curiosity peaked. "Who?"

He grinned at me. "You don't know her. Not really."

"Well, whoever she is, I'm sure she'd love to hear that you like her," I said.

"No. She wouldn't." There was a pause then as we both sat and drank the rest of our coffees. Then Mason said, "You know, Bella, you can stay as long as you want."

I shook my head, thinking of his Mum. "I should probably go. Thank you for… for everything."

"It's really not a problem," he insisted as I put my mug on his bedside desk.

I thought about it for a moment. The thought of going home and facing Charlie's questions, and possibly Edward turning up at the door was too much. One night wouldn't hurt, would it? "Um… are you sure? What about your parents?"

"Of course. Dad left years ago, and Mum leaves for her Saturday shift at six anyway. Mackenzie will be the only one here, and she seems to like you a lot. And me, of course."

I hesitantly shifted closer to him, and wrapped my arms around him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he froze for a fraction of a second, before putting his mug down too, and putting his strong arms around me, folding me into a hug. Before Edward, I had been very much a no-contact kind of person, but now… now I felt empty. Or broken. And it was like Mason's hug was holding me together; I could feel the cracks but I hadn't fallen apart just yet.

I shut my eyes, and breathed in his boyish smell, feeling like a child in his grip. Mason was very different from Edward, but I couldn't compare them anyway. Because Mason was a friend, and Edward was the boy that had broken my heart. A very significant difference.

I yawned and twisted a little in his arms, feeling sleepy. The hand that was on my back came up to my shoulder, and I snuggled into his warm body, letting the sleep I felt coming swallow me up.

***

The sixth time I awoke, I finally saw daylight pouring through the gap in the curtains, and I had woken naturally. By naturally, I mean I wasn't screaming. I was in Mason's bed, the duvet pulled haphazardly over me and my feet dangling over the edge because I was in such an awkward position.

I sat up and looked around the room only to see that it was empty; Mason was gone. I pulled the hair band out of my messy hair, and checked the time on my phone; eleven o'clock. Then I noticed the flashing icon in the top corner- missed calls. With a tingling in the pit of my stomach, I opened it.

My call log had a long list of all of the calls missed the night before. Every time my eyes read his name, it was like someone had stuck a cheese grater in my chest and rubbed it a little. Until I came across a call from him that had been answered. For thirty seconds at eleven pm the night before. I tried to work out how my phone could have answered itself, but then I decided that I must have rolled on it in my sleep, and stuck it in the waistband of the trackies since there weren't any pockets. Then I padded outside of the room and downstairs. I found Mason and Mackenzie in the dining room.

Mason looked up when I walked in and Mackenzie squealed and came running over. She hugged me and said, "Can I do your hair now?! Please please please!!!!" She reminded me very much of a little Alice.

"Um… sure."

"Yay!" Mackenzie yelled, running to get her things as I took a seat opposite Mason.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm… uh… I'm really sorry about falling asleep on you… and stealing your bed…"

Mason smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing, really." He gestured toward the door that Mackenzie had just run out of. "It's nice of you to let her do that, though. Sometimes she really tugs; just a word of warning."

"She's done your hair has she?" I looked at his messy mop of almost-black hair- I had never noticed before, but it contrasted perfectly with his light blue eyes.

"Oh yes," Mason said darkly. "Many times." Then he grinned at me.

I smiled back, and then we sat in silence for a while. Neither of us brought up the numerous times the night before that he had had to wake me, screaming and shaking. Neither of us mentioned the first time I had done that; the time I had thought he was Edward.

Mackenzie came back then, and she tied my hair up, chattering away as she did so, telling me about her little boyfriend, who shared his love hearts with her, and gave her all the ones with the best sayings on. I realised then that I loved children. I loved their simple concepts, the way that their tiny worries made everything else fade away, the way that their natural happiness made the world a much better place. I didn't know why children had to grow up. I sure wished that I hadn't.

An hour or so later, Mason dropped me back home. I thanked him again, and promised that I'd get his clothes back to him as soon as I could. He smiled and nodded, but there was something else in his expression… something I couldn't quite read. But then he drove off.

The moment he was gone, though, I felt it; the inevitable falling apart. Tears fell down as, piece by broken piece, I fell apart at the seams, my whole being unravelling like a ball of string caught on something. I wasn't looking forward to the next few hours alone.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Well howdy again people :) Sorry it took me so long to get this posted (by my standards anyway) but I have been so busy! I won't bore you with all the details but I will tell you that last weekend, me and two of my friends had a Harry Potter marathon. It started at 2pm and didn't finish until 4.30am- that's fourteen and a half hours of HP XD But wow it was funny. Am I crazy?**

**Oh I just want to say thank you to all of the people that sent me PMs because they couldn't review :) I did delete those two ANs so fanfiction will probably tell you that you can't review this chapter either, but thank you for PM-ing me or leaving anonymous reviews instead :D I was a bit worried that people wouldn't bother reviewing at all because of it but of course I should have known better ;)**

**Also, thank you to the anonymous reviewer 'Casey'- I would be more than happy to marry your brother as long as he's into Twilight ;) Lol. And you tell your friends to review! They are clueless ;)**

**Now, as I've said before, I don't really do recommendations, but I have to say that my good friend Laura (or Bob, as she is more commonly known) is posting a new story that is really very good and I'd recommend it if you're looking for a new story. It is called 'Beauty is Only Skin Deep' and is on my beta-ing list and she is in my fave authors. Believe me, you guys have a lot to thank Laura for because she inspires this story on a regular basis lol.**

**I **_**have**_** set up a facebook page and there is a link to it on my profile page. If you want to then go and add me as a friend :) I actually have no idea what to put on this page though, so if you have any suggestions feel free to write on my wall or send me a PM or whatever. If not many people add me then I'll delete it so no worries about missing out if you don't want to add me :)**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be but I will try to post as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	57. Chapter 56: Loving the Wrong Things

**Previously… (BPOV)**

_An hour or so later, Mason dropped me back home. I thanked him again, and promised that I'd get his clothes back to him as soon as I could. He smiled and nodded, but there was something else in his expression… something I couldn't quite read. But then he drove off._

_The moment he was gone, though, I felt it; the inevitable falling apart. Tears fell down as, piece by broken piece, I fell apart at the seams, my whole being unravelling like a ball of string caught on something. I wasn't looking forward to the next few hours alone._

********

_I've fallen in love, but it's falling apart;_

_I need to find my way back to the start._

_When we were in love;_

_Well things were better then they are._

_Let me back into… Into your arms._

-Into Your Arms, the Maine

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 56- Loving the Wrong Things**

**Edward POV**

"Sorry, Edward, she didn't tell me any more than that," Charlie said. He took a closer look at me. "Hey, are you okay kid?"

I nodded, disheartened to have Mason's words confirmed. "Thanks, Chief Swan."

"It's Charlie, Edward," Charlie called after me as I started back down the garden path and into the night.

I nodded again, but I didn't think it would be for that much longer. Once Bella told him what she thought I had done, he would be coming after me with a shotgun. Maybe it was just as well I'd be in Seattle.

I climbed back into my Volvo, and sat there for a moment, wondering what to do. It was obvious that Alice had left my keys on my bed behind her so that I could come and do something about this, but I wasn't sure what to do. In the end, though, I braced myself for more pain, and headed for Mason's.

Ten minutes later, I was stood outside his house, trying to get the guts up to knock. Nobody came to the door at first, but I kept knocking until Mason came and opened it a crack. When he saw that it was me, his expression became furious and his fists clenched. He pulled the door open a little more. "What do _you_ want?"

"Please let me see her," I whispered.

"She's not here," Mason lied. Badly.

I sighed. "Please, Mason. You don't even know what happened."

"Yes I do. You kissed bitch-slut Tanya, and practically killed Bella in the process. She deserves better you bastard." His tone was laced with venom, and I could see it in his eyes too. It hurt me because I knew what it meant. It meant that Mason had never loved Heidi. He had wanted to love her, but he never had. He had loved Bella. And he still did. He loved that I had screwed up. "Haven't you realised yet that that girl screws everything up? It was her that got rid of Alice, wasn't it?" Mason shook his head. "You're messed up, Edward. You love the wrong things."

"I'm not the only one," I said.

Mason's jaw set. "What do you mean?"

"Bella's mine. Please just let me speak to her."

He looked disgusted. "See, that's your problem Cullen. You think you own everything. You can't own a person, Edward. Bella's nobody's property. Just… piss off Edward. Get out of here." Then he shut the door in my face. I heard the distinctive sound of the door being locked, and I rapped on it again.

"Piss off!" Mason said, louder. "I'll call the police, Edward."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "But I'm your friend, Mason!"

"Not anymore."

"This is ridiculous!" I said. "Just let me talk to Bella!"

He didn't say anything.

I let my head fall against the door. "Please? I didn't mean for any of that to happen, I swear. I didn't even know that Tanya was… Tanya!"

"Whatever, Edward," Mason sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Please, Mason. I'm leaving tomorrow. It's a really long story, but I'm leaving Forks. And I don't know when I'm coming back."

Mason was silent for a long moment, thinking. Then he opened the door again. "Where are you going?"

"Boarding school in Seattle," I replied, trying to push past him.

He held his arm up strong. "Edward, do you know what a freaking state she's in? She told me to tell you that it's over. That she never loved you anyway."

I felt my heart pang in my chest. "Mason, I'll do anything. Just ten minutes."

He sighed, and then lifted his arm. "But if she wants you gone, you go. No arguments, Edward."

I nodded and ran ahead of him, up the stairs and into Mason's bedroom. I stood in the doorway, letting the light from the hall spill into the room and light up his bed, where Bella lay. Her legs were dangling over the edge, and she was deep asleep. I stared at her for a moment, sensing Mason behind me, and then I tip-toed silently over to the bed.

"Bella," I whispered, praying that she wouldn't yell at me when she saw me. But she didn't wake, just moaned quietly and rolled on to her stomach. It was then that I saw the white lettering across her back: _Roberts. _Mason Roberts. I froze, my hand hovering above her shoulder, and then I looked at Mason.

"What?" he said, glancing at Bella, and then back at me.

My mind went back to the previous Monday, the image that I had seen in the crystal ball; Mason kissing Bella. A quick look at his guilt-ridden face told me everything I needed to know. Perhaps I was being paranoid but I was suddenly certain that what I had seen had already happened. He had stolen Bella away from me, and begging for her forgiveness wouldn't work when I had competition as amazing as Mason. Even I knew that he was one in a million. I shook my head, fighting the tears I felt coming. "Just… I don't know. I thought you 'didn't like Swan like that'," I quoted him from the same day.

Mason didn't respond, so I knew I was right.

"Whatever, Roberts," I muttered and then I pushed him aside and went back down the stairs.

"Edward, wait," Mason said, coming after me.

"What?" I turned back sharply, looking him in the eye. "You don't have the guts to admit it?"

He instantly got defensive. "No, that's not it."

"So you admit it then? You've been after her for ages, haven't you?"

"No! What's your problem Edward? So I like her, yeah. As long as you're there, though, am I really going to steal her away from you? I let you in to see her but you chickened out from speaking to her! Doesn't that seem a teeny bit guilty to you?"

"I…"

"Shut up!" Mason interrupted. "You _always_ get what you want, Edward. You don't stop to think whether there's someone else wanting the same thing. You think that you can have anything on command, even people. You hated her for ages, years, Edward! And then when she starts sleeping in your bed your dick responds and you think 'hey, maybe I could get something out of this after all'…"

"That's not fair!" I hissed. "I love her."

"What do you know about love?! Love is obsession, Edward, and you're not obsessed."

"And you are?" I shot at him.

He paused for a long moment, and then said, "Believe it or not, I liked Bella before this freaking project. I was planning to ditch Sadie for her, the moment that you got off her back!"

I blinked, not sure whether to believe him. Then I shot him a filthy look. "It's not first come first serve."

"So what is it then? First one to bed her gets to keep her? Finders keepers? What game are you playing Edward?"

I glowered at him and then shook my head. "I'm leaving."

"That's all I've wanted since you got here anyway," he snapped. "Good riddance."

I ran down the stairs and out the door, shooting one last glance at Mason's bedroom window as I trudged down his path before climbing into my car. I couldn't be sure but as I pulled the door shut behind me, I thought that I heard Bella shouting my name.

***

My parents were waiting for me when I came back in. Of course. Esme looked sad. Carlisle looked… more angry then I had seen him in my whole life. I dropped my keys in the dish by the door; a sign of surrender. "Hi."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Edward, do you even know the meaning of the word 'grounded'?"

I sighed. "Yes. But I had to do this before I left."

They didn't say anything, either of them.

"Go on then," I said sarcastically. "What am I getting now? Three years? A life sentence?" I didn't care. Any punishment would pale in significance in comparison with the loss of Bella.

My father shook his head absently. "There's not much else we can take away from you. Just… go pack up your stuff, Edward. And go to bed." He looked me in the eye. "Before we ban you from contacting your friends while you're away too."

I headed up the stairs, muttering, "Go ahead. It's not like they'll actually talk to me anyway."

There was a suitcase on my bed that hadn't been there when I had escaped out of my window. I looked around my room, wondering what in here I actually wanted to take away with me. It still hadn't sunk in that I was leaving Forks. I wasn't bothered about leaving now. If they had tried to move me when I still had Bella, I would have had something to say about it, but now? Now nothing held me here. I couldn't even fight for her when she had such a strong protector, not that she knew anything about Mason and his feelings. Though I knew that I loved Bella with everything I had, there was still a little voice in the back of my head that was wondering if I'd be any good for her anyway. I hurt the people I loved – that much was plain to see – and I couldn't hurt Bella any more then I knew I already had.

I started to throw things into the case at random, until it was full. I found that I didn't know what I had put in there when I came to zip it up but I couldn't care less. Something got caught in the zip; something blue and awfully familiar. I opened the case again and untangled it from a shirt I had chucked in, before pulling it out and slamming the lid of the case down. I sat on the edge of my bed and held Bella's camisole in my hands, gripping it tightly, and never wanting to let go. Only then did I realise that when I had taken her to the meadow the night before, I had not had the chance to tell her how much I loved her. She said it to me, but I had not said it back. Then I knew that, however much it hurt, I had to let her go. Because I had never, and could never, do enough to love her. One-hundred-fifty-six candles wasn't enough. Nothing, _nothing_, would ever be enough for a girl as amazing as her. She truly was one in a million.

***

The landscape whipped past outside the window of the car. Alice had decided that she wanted to come to Seattle as well, just to drop me off, and I couldn't be more grateful that it wasn't just me and Carlisle in a car together.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Alice asked quietly after almost an hour in silence. "What happened? Didn't you find her?"

I sighed. "I found her. She's with Mason."

Alice understood instantly. "_With_ Mason?!" She stared at me.

I shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Unfortunately, Alice didn't want to let it lie. "Since when? Why?"

I shrugged again, and pulled my iPod out of the pocket in the car door, putting my headphones in my ears to let Alice know that I didn't want to talk. I felt her eyes on me for ages, but she eventually got the message and turned away, leaving me to mull things over in my own mind. Some said that talking things over made them feel better, but the wound was too fresh to even consider doing that. However, knowing that didn't stop my mind from flying through what was going on.

Why was Bella with Mason? Were they… a thing? If so, how long had they been like that for? My initial instincts told me that Bella wouldn't do that to me, but since I had mistaken Tanya for Bella, I didn't much trust my instincts anymore. But this… there was no way that Bella could have been seeing someone else that night in the meadow. There was absolutely no way that her mind was somewhere else with the way she kissed me, the way she gave herself to me. There was no way that she was thinking about someone else as she breathed my name, planting it on my skin with her puckered lips. At least, I _hoped_ that she hadn't been…

I rested my forehead against the cool glass and bit my lip hard to stop the tears. What a cruel twist of fate that everything had to happen at once. But then, fate usually acted for the best so maybe Bella and I just weren't meant to be together. Not outside of the project anyway. Maybe Mason would just be better for her in the long run. More trustworthy. Much less of a player.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hating the thoughts that ran through my head. I looked down at the screen of my iPod, realising that I had never played any music. I flicked through the genres and selected heavy metal. I didn't really like heavy metal, but I turned it up loud, so that the blasting in my ears made it impossible to think about anything else. I knew that Alice and Carlisle could hear the music, and I knew that they were both looking at me, but I pretended that I didn't and refused to meet either gaze. I didn't want my father's anger mingled with disappointment. I didn't want my own self-pity and doubt. And I definitely didn't want Alice's sympathy. Especially not when she didn't know why Bella was with Mason, not when she wasn't aware of my own stupidity. And I wasn't about to tell her.

**Bella POV**

Charlie wasn't home. I hadn't really expected him to be when Mason had dropped me back- you could tell from outside that there was no one in. I kicked my shoes at the skirting board, and ran upstairs, tears streaming down my cheeks. It had taken exactly six minutes and thirty-three seconds of heart-wrenching sobbing on the ground outside for my devastation to turn to absolute fury.

I went into my room and slammed the door behind me, my eyes scanning the room. I headed straight for the bed and pulled off the duvet. Instantly, _his_ smell hit me. I held my breath and tore the sheets off, before hauling them along to the laundry room and covering them in more than enough bleach. I chucked the blankets in the washing machine and turned it on, and then I went back to my bedroom.

My plan was tactical: rid my room of everything that reminded me of _him_. Assholes had no place in my life. I stormed through my wardrobe, chucking the clothes that Edward had left behind, and the clothes that he had liked me to wear. I stripped out of Mason's clothes and pulled on my old sweats. I couldn't believe that I had let this happen, left myself open for this kind of pain. I just wanted to go back to when Edward slagged me off and I was invisible. Go back to when I never would have let someone in enough to hurt me. Because Edward's nasty words and Lauren's bitchy comments were nothing compared to this.

The movies we had watched together, the things that had been a topic of conversation, the music he had mentioned liking… all of it went to the back of the wardrobe, hidden away in a bin liner never to be revisited.

But then I turned round and saw the photo Edward had given me, and my anger dissolved back into aloneness and depression. I sunk down on to the bed and took the framed photo in my hand letting the tears flood down my cheeks and onto the glass. I stared at Edward, but then I bit my lip hard and my clenched fist came into contact with the glass before I even knew what I was doing. I didn't stop though; it felt too good. The glass splintered and sliced through my hand, creating lots of little scratches as the cracks spread across the photo, splitting Edward and I in half. I stopped hitting it and stared at it, but then I leapt to my feet and pulled open my stationary drawer. I searched through until I found the bubble-wrap-insulated envelope I had received when I had ordered some book in the post. I thrust the photo inside and then turned back to my desk grabbing a pen and tearing a sheet of paper out of my notebook.

_Edward,_ I wrote.

_I don't know what happened, and I don't know whether you have a reasonable explanation for it or not. But I do know that seeing… what I did hurt. I don't know whether you meant everything you said to me, but I know that I meant it when I said it. Whether I still mean it, I'm not sure. Either way, I'm returning this because I can't bear the pain. Maybe I'm being oversensitive. I don't know. All I know is that I don't want a permanent reminder of something that I now realise can never happen. After all, I should have known that anything happening between us for longer than a handful of weeks would be too good to be true. I guess it was good while it lasted._

_Bella_

I didn't read the note over, just shoved it in the envelope, knowing only too well that Edward would laugh when he read it. Knowing that my rash wish to be teased by him again would be coming true. But I didn't care. If the last few weeks had taught me anything, it was that I am who I am, and nothing can ever change that.

I grabbed my keys and went down the stairs, out the door and climbed into the driver's seat of my Chevy truck. Then, I drove the familiar route to the Cullens. I sat outside in my truck for a long moment and then braved getting out. I walked up the garden path and knocked hesitantly on the front door, praying that Edward wouldn't answer.

Luckily, someone up there was listening to me, and I breathed a sigh of relief when Esme opened the door and blinked at me. "Oh. Hello, Bella." A little crease appeared in between her eyebrows. "I'm sorry; you just missed them."

"Missed who?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Edward and Alice. Did he not come to find you last night? I presumed that he snuck out so he could tell you…" She bit her lip, and didn't finish.

I frowned, and shifted my weight from one foot to the other, rubbing self-consciously at my red, puffy eyes. "Tell me what?"

Esme took a closer look at me. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I nodded stubbornly, not wanting the sympathy; _especially _not from Edward's Mum. "Tell me what?" I repeated, gripping the envelope tighter in my hands, my nails digging into it.

"Edward's moving to a boarding school in Seattle," Esme told me with a sigh. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

I tried to hide my shock with a shrug. "Yeah, well… we're not together anymore anyway." I held out the envelope. "I just had to… give this back." I shook my head. "I don't want it."

Esme took it off me and looked up at my face. "Bella… whatever happened between you two…"

I shook my head, silently begging her not to go there. "It's over," I said, tears burning my eyes. "I just… I was stupid to believe that it could ever happen." Then I turned my back on her and walked back down their garden path to my truck. I could feel Esme's kind motherly eyes on me as I got in and started up the engine, but I didn't look up; didn't turn back. I wasn't going to make that mistake.

***

Charlie watched me with careful eyes. Up until now, he hadn't been aware that anything was wrong, out of the ordinary, but now worry was written all across his face as I pushed the steak and chips around my plate, staring at it but not seeing it.

Eventually, he cleared his throat and decided to breach the subject. "Um… you gonna tell me what's up Bells?"

I frowned at my plate and pushed it away, shaking my head.

"C'mon Bella you have to eat something," he said, pushing it back toward me.

"I'm not hungry," I said truthfully. Even if I was I doubted that I'd be able to force any food past the lump in my throat that was threatening to consume me and make me dissolve into tears. There was a reason I had held it together since I had gotten back from the Cullens, and that was that I wasn't going to let Edward get to me. I had to be strong. I just… wasn't quite ready to eat yet. Or do anything but lie on my bed. Admittedly, most of the afternoon had been wasted on a long sleep, thankfully dreamless. There was no one to wake me from them now.

Charlie didn't seem to know what to do. Eventually he asked, "Is it Edward? Has he hurt you?"

I shrugged, not wanting to tell him, but not wanting to lie to him either. "He's moved to Seattle," I muttered, though that was hardly the reason behind my moping.

Charlie stared at me. "What?"

"He's moved to Seattle. A boarding school." I sighed and pushed my chair back with a scrape. "Look, I don't want to talk about it okay? I'm gonna shower and go to bed." I stood up and headed up the stairs, not giving him a chance to respond.

***

When I got out of the shower, I noticed that my phone was buzzing with a new text message. I stared at the phone for a moment, too scared to look, but then I picked it up and looked at the screen: _One new message from Mason_. I breathed a sigh of relief, but inwardly I felt a twinge of disappointment. I don't know why. I mean, it's not like I should expect _him_ to care after all.

I unlocked the phone and opened the message, running my fingers through my wet hair as I read: _Hey, I hope you're feeling okay. Do u need a ride to school tomorrow? Lemme know. M_ I sighed. It wasn't as though I couldn't see the hidden question in the message, asking whether I'd be at school the next day. If I was so stupidly sensitive that I would fake some kind of illness so that I wouldn't have to face the memories. That hidden question wouldn't have bothered me if it wasn't the very thing I had been considering doing while I showered. I hit reply and rejected his offer, telling him that I'd drive myself.

With that done, I grabbed my old baggy grey top that I had worn in bed before Alice and pulled it over my head before rubbing my hair dry with the towel and climbing into bed. It wasn't late, but there was nothing that I wanted to do, so I shut off the lights and tucked my headphones into my ears. I found some loud music that would prevent me from thinking and dwelling on things, and then settled down to sleep, praying that the next day would be exponentially better than the last. But, then again, that wasn't difficult.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Aw :( I have to admit that I am loving writing the drama XD But I don't really like reading it (since I don't know whats going to happen lol) so I can wholly emphasise with those of you that want the drama to go. But it's pretty dramatic for a while- sorry :( The next few chapters are probably the worse though so it will get better**

**PLEASE READ- A lot of you reviewed in the last chapter regarding the sentence: **Neither of us mentioned the first time I had done that; the time I had thought he was Edward. **And you asked if they had kissed. No!!! They did not kiss. Yet. She just woke up and thought he was Edward and dissolved into tears again or something like that. I'm sorry- I should have made that more clear. Okay, you can stop reading now if you don't like my waffle :D**

**OMC I have some awful news :( (well it's not THAT bad but still…) last night I was checking my nice little plan and I decided to structure it into chapters and I have found out that I am expecting there to be about 66 chapters and an epilogue. Maybe 67. No sequel. The worse thing? I'm about two chapters ahead of you guys so I have less than 10 chapters left to write :S I am absolutely devastated because I love this story so much. And I know for a fact that I'm going to miss Mason :( But I thought that I will maybe do Mason a story of his own. Since there will be no sequel. I don't know about that yet though- but I will have a think about it :)**

**Okay. You guys would not **_**believe**_** how split you all are about Mason. A few of you used to like him but don't any more, a few never liked him but so many people have PM-d me telling me to screw Edward and have Bella get together with Mason. I don't know if you'll feel the same way now you've read this chapter but everything Mason said was true. He has always liked Bella and he's been obsessed with her for a while. There are a few hints at that throughout because I'm sneakay ;)**

**As for those of you who are going to ask who Bella ends up with… well, since there isn't much left, I'm not going to tell you :P All I'm going to say is that life is going to get pretty interesting for Bella from here on in… :) I'm mean, I know, and I'm really sorry but a proper writer would not tell you these things so I am going to pretend to be proper for now XD**

**While I'm still on the Mason topic, check out my pic- I was really bored so I made it lol. If you want to, then you can use it as your profile pic- I'm not gonna sue you or anything. If you wanna make your own (because I know mine is rubbish- I don't have photoshop XD) then feel free :D**

**Now, about updating… I am going to set myself (and you) a little updating schedule for THIS WEEK- ie I'm not going to follow it every week but this week will go as follows: I'm not updating anything tomorrow, but I will post the next chapter of **_**Victim of a Teenage Nobody**_** on Monday and chapter 57 of this story on Tuesday, and possibly **_**Playing the Part**_** on Wednesday. The last one is subject to change what with it being a collaboration and Laura and I usually just go 'mm shall we update tonight?' 'okay' and then do it when we feel like it XD**

**Again, I'm gonna say hi to all of the new readers *waves* because there seem to be a lot of them again :D And all of the foreign readers too. I'm so glad that the translations have made you come and read this in English as well and am very happy that you're reviewing. I would reply in whatever language you speak but the only one I do is French and I really don't do that very well XD**

**Sorry for the long AN again :S**

**Please review! Are you team Edward or team Mason? ;) (I'm betting that there'll be a ratio of 3 'how could you say that?! Edward is awesome' reviews for every 1 'Mason is cool' review XD) Tell you what, I'll put a poll on my profile :) Please go vote :)**

**Thanks guys!**

**Steph**


	58. Chapter 57: Plenty More Fish in the Sea

**Previously…**

_I unlocked the phone and opened the message, running my fingers through my wet hair as I read: __Hey, I hope you're feeling okay. Do u need a ride to school tomorrow? Lemme know. M__ I sighed. It wasn't as though I couldn't see the hidden question in the message, asking whether I'd be at school the next day. If I was so stupidly sensitive that I would fake some kind of illness so that I wouldn't have to face the memories. That hidden question wouldn't have bothered me if it wasn't the very thing I had been considering doing while I showered. I hit reply and rejected his offer, telling him that I'd drive myself._

_With that done, I grabbed my old baggy grey top that I had worn in bed before Alice and pulled it over my head before rubbing my hair dry with the towel and climbing into bed. It wasn't late, but there was nothing that I wanted to do, so I shut off the lights and tucked my headphones into my ears. I found some loud music that would prevent me from thinking and dwelling on things, and then settled down to sleep, praying that the next day would be exponentially better than the last. But, then again, that wasn't difficult._

********

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_**-Cry, Kelly Clarkson **_**(AN- who I am going to see in 6 days!!!! Squee :D)**

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 57- Plenty More Fish in the Sea**

**Edward POV**

Alice and I stood and looked around the room that was to be mine for the next term. The once-white-washed walls were yellowing and cracked, the floorboards creaked under the thin-as-paper grey carpet, and it had a damp smell to match the damp ceiling. And all that was without mentioning the bars over the window. How had it come to this?

I dumped my suitcase next to the bed, and turned to look at Alice. She was staring at a patch of mould on the ceiling, but then her eyes flicked to mine. "Isn't there anything we can do?" she whispered.

I shrugged. I didn't want to go home and face Bella and Mason, but did that mean that I wanted to stay _here_? I perched on the edge of the bed and gazed at the bars across the window, just wanting to speak to Bella one last time, explain everything. It was the only thing I had wanted ever since I had last seen her face. But I hadn't fought hard enough and now I was stuck here without any means of communication. Suddenly I looked at Alice. "Can I borrow your phone?"

She frowned a little, and then came to sit next to me. "Why?"

"I have to speak to her," I whispered. "I have to know…"

"Know what?" Alice asked.

"If she's with Mason," I muttered. "He's been acting really strangely in the last week and…" I hesitated, wondering whether to tell her about the psychic. "Well, she was with him last night and… and – this is going to sound crazy – but I saw them kissing in a crystal ball."

Alice's brow furrowed. "You _what_?"

"It's a long story," I said dismissively.

"Edward," Alice sighed, "she's not worth it. I love Bella, and I know you do too, but if she's going to play you like this… well, you deserve better. Far better. And Mason… it's the same Edward. Why would she even leave you for him? She was so in love with you!"

Now was the time to admit it. Now was the time to tell Alice about Tanya. And, who knows? Maybe she'd pass it on to Bella for me. "Alice, there's something else too," I said. "I…"

Suddenly the door was pushed open. Alice and I looked up simultaneously to see Carlisle. "Alice," he said. "Come on."

Alice looked at me, her eyes wide and desperate. Then she stood up and looked at Carlisle. "Dad, you can't leave him here."

Our father's blue eyes flickered to me, expressing only disappointment. "I can and I will."

"But look at it!" Alice exclaimed, waving her hands around. "If Mum was here, she wouldn't let us take a step inside the door!"

"It's just as well she's not then, isn't it?" He looked at me. "I'm sorry, Edward," he said, his voice actually almost sympathetic. "But you asked for this. Nowhere else would take you."

I nodded. "I get it. Just get rid of me and pretend I don't exist, that nothing ever happened," I spat. "You can't keep doing this Dad! You can't cover everything up and pretend that it's perfect when it's not. You can't accept that your son was caught 'brawling' anymore then you can accept that your wife nearly died."

Carlisle gritted his teeth letting my comment deflect off of him. "I'm not pretending. I'm sick of pretending things. Pretending that I can forgive you for everything that you've done, pretending that your mother's depression didn't effect me, pretending that having leaving you here is easier than leaving Alice. But this has to happen, Edward, and I'm not pretending anything when I say that you have to learn your lessons. And if you have to learn them the hard way, then so be it." He glanced at Alice again. "Come on, Alice," he repeated. "Goodbye Edward." Then he walked off down the corridor, his footsteps echoing along the concrete as he went.

Alice looked at me again, tears brimming over her eyes. I stood up and hugged her.

"He didn't mean that," she whispered, burying her head in the crook of her neck.

"Yes he did," I replied. "He meant it all. And maybe he's right. I do deserve this."

"No you don't. I'm sorry," she said. "I wish I could have told them. I wish that you didn't have to be here because of me."

"It's not because of you. It's because of James, Al. Please don't blame yourself." I sighed and glanced at the door. "You should go."

Alice nodded. "I'll call you. Everyday." Then she went off after Carlisle, and it wasn't until she was too far gone that I realised that I hadn't told her about Tanya.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up at the doorway to see a guy stood there. He was big and bulky with muscles even bigger than Emmett's, and he had a sadistic kind of grin on his face. "So you're the new guy huh?" he said, looking me up and down. "You won't last long."

I glowered at him. "Who are you?"

He laughed once. "The name's Felix. Believe me, you don't want to try and make an enemy of me on your first day. I didn't say anything to earn that glare kiddo, just stating the facts. What's your name anyway?"

"Edward," I replied, feeling small and stupid. Already I could tell that this was going to be the direct opposite of Forks High. Back home, I had been the coolest of the lot, the guy the girls wanted to date and the guy the other guys wanted to be. Here, I was probably going to be the weed. The Isabella Swan of this new, tough school.

Felix's grin got bigger. "You want me to show you round?"

I hesitated, not really wanting to do anything right now.

"C'mon," Felix said, "it's not like you have anything better to do, is it?"

So I reluctantly followed him along the corridor. Felix showed me the cafeteria, the gymnasium, the hall, and a few of the classrooms. It sure didn't look like a school, more like a torture chamber, but Felix assured me that it was pretty much the same as normal school, just with smaller classes, stricter teachers and more rules. Fan-bloody-tastic. He also introduced me to some of his 'clan'; Caius, Marcus, Aro, Alec and Jane. They were all somewhat scary, even little Jane who I mistook for a child, and as the afternoon passed into the evening I didn't feel more comfortable in this company as I had expected to. Far from it.

Even though I had sworn that I wouldn't, I found myself thinking about Bella. After dinner, I went back to my room – or maybe cell would be more appropriate – and lay on the bed wondering what she was doing. Whether she was with Mason, or by herself. Whether she was at home or out somewhere. Whether she was thinking about me as much as I thought about her.

**Bella POV**

I trudged down the stairs the next morning, back in my comfy old sweats. Outside it was overcast; grey clouds and light rain. The usual in Forks, but now it mirrored my mood. Pathetic fallacy, we called it in English.

Charlie was sat at the table, and he looked up from his newspaper when the floor creaked below my feet. I smiled weakly. "Morning."

He frowned. "Are you going to school?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied indignantly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Bella, have you looked at yourself yet this morning? I don't mean to offend you, but you look dreadful. I think you're sick," he told me, worriedly.

"I'm fine," I lied, huddling up in my hoodie and leaning against the doorframe.

Charlie's brow furrowed. "Are you?" he said. "You could have fooled me."

I sighed. "Dad, really."

"Where were you Saturday night Bella?" he questioned. "And don't tell me you were with Edward, because I know you weren't."

"How would you know that?" I said, trying not to give anything away.

"Because he came here looking for you," Charlie told me.

I froze for a second. He had come after me after all? He did care? "Did he… say anything?"

"He asked where you were. He told me you had fallen out." Charlie stood up and put his bowl by the sink, ready to be washed up. "Bella, whatever happened, it's not worth getting all mopey about. You two are pretty much made for each other, anyone could see that on Friday, and you shouldn't let this Seattle thing get between you. You'll see him again."

"I don't want to." I scowled, not mentioning that his move to Seattle wasn't the main reason for anything. Though it did make me wonder how long his move had been planned and why he hadn't told me.

He sighed and grabbed his jacket off of the hook it was on by the door. "Well… I don't know what I can say. He's just a guy Bells. Plenty more fish in the sea."

I shrugged, because really what do I say? That I don't care about the other fish? That there's only one of Edward? That he broke my heart and I don't think I'm capable of loving again?

"See you later," Charlie muttered, and then he went out to his car.

I stood in the doorway to the kitchen for a while, staring at nothing in particular, but then I decided to skip breakfast and went back up to my room. I grabbed my school bag and the black bin liner full of all of the things that Alice had leant me but I no longer cared to wear. I picked my keys up off my desk and glanced at the clock, noticing that I was only a little early despite skipping breakfast- I had woken late this morning from a night of tossing, turning and crying. I hated the effect Edward's betrayal was having on me. Did this mean that I was a hanger-on? Another one of those girls like Kelsey Jones who cried after one date?

I stopped that train of thought before the lump in my throat got any bigger and the tears actually overflowed before I had even left. I wasn't going to cry today at school. I would be strong. No doubt rumours had flown about Edward and I, and I wanted to prove that I could live without a guy. That I hadn't had my heart broken by his departure.

I opened the front door and headed outside, locking the door behind me. However, I froze when I turned to find an unfamiliar convertible BMW waiting in the drive, with a more familiar blonde leaning against it.

"Hi… Bella, was it?" she asked with a coy smile.

I tucked my house key into my bag and walked toward her, my face stony. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if Edward was with you. I can't seem to be able to find him anywhere." Tanya's devastatingly beautiful face faltered and I could see it in her eyes. She knew where he was. She just came here looking for a fight.

"How do you know where I live?" I demanded.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, I have my ways."

"Stay away from me," I said with a slight shake of my head.

She laughed. "Or what? You'll set Daddy on me?"

I looked away, and unlocked the door to my truck, determined to ignore her catty comments.

"Is that _your_ truck?" Her voice was mocking. "Jesus, whatever did he see in you?"

I climbed into my truck and shot a filthy look at her as she climbed into her posh car.

"You must be a pretty good shag," she commented loudly enough for me to hear. "Edward doesn't go for those that aren't. Or, wait, is that why he left you?"

My hands were shaking as I tried to get my key into the ignition, and failed.

"Did he tell you that he loves you? That you're his one and only? Sorry, Isabella, but he says that to everyone. I seem to be the only one he can't bear to stay away from. I've been seeing him on and off for a good few weeks, maybe even months now." She caught the look on my face. "Yeah, while you two were dating." She laughed once. "You should have heard some of the things he said about you."

That did it. I threw my door open and lunged at her car, but she had already started the engine and was backing out of the drive while cackling. "Sorry, Bella. Just wanted to drop in before I head back home. Or maybe I'll stop off in Seattle on my way?"

I reached down and grabbed a small rock off of the ground and lobbed it after her car. It bounced off of the side, leaving the tiniest of scratches, and Tanya smirked at me before speeding off down the street. I wiped furiously at my eyes before climbing back into my truck. What was her problem? Why was she so determined to beat me down when she'd already won?

I got the keys into the ignition and let the engine idle for a while, but then I revved the noisy engine and reluctantly set off for school; my one distraction from the constant ache.

***

I got there just in time, shutting the classroom door behind me just as the bell rang. Mrs Connell wasn't in yet, though, so I was alright. I bit my lip, a bit worried to face Alice's wrath when she realised that I was back in sweats, and then headed for our desk. Only I was met by something much worse.

"What do you want?" Alice muttered as I put the black bag on her desk.

"They're your clothes," I replied, more than a little baffled. "I thought I should return them."

"Sure," she said, still not looking at me.

"Um… Alice?" I asked awkwardly.

Finally her head snapped up. But she didn't smile at me. Her eyes were narrowed, her expression full of hostility. "Leave me alone Bella," she hissed.

I felt my face fall visibly and thought I saw a small glimmer of sadness in Alice's eyes, but she didn't stop glowering. "Go find someone who cares about your petty crap."

Was that it then? Did Alice really hate me as much as Edward had done? Was I too weird, too much of a freak, to really be friends with? It had been a pretence from the start. Of course it had. Why hadn't I seen this earlier? I grabbed up my school bag, and turned for the door, ready to run out.

"Told you he's not a keeper Swan," Jessica Stanley called after me. My bag caught on the corner of someone's desk and I tripped, the contents of my bag spilling out on the floor just as Mrs Connell came in. I gathered my things, red-faced and close to tears and then stood up, muttering some excuse about needing to hand in homework before pushing my way out of the door, the sound of the whole class's raucous laughter echoing along the corridor behind me.

I sprinted flat out down the empty corridor, the sound of my steps echoing off of the walls. I made sure that I didn't look through the clear glass pane in the door of Edward's old classroom because I couldn't bear to not see him there, his seat next to Mason empty. I carried on until I reached the stairs that led up to the library and then I went up the stairs, pushed open the door and went and sat down at a table tucked away in the corner. Finally, out of sight of everyone, I broke down. Tears ran down my cheeks, and pain ripped its way through my torso. I had vowed that I wouldn't cry, wouldn't let this effect me so much, but I couldn't help it.

My tears turned to small, gasping sobs just as an arm came around me. I turned into his embrace and cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay," Mason murmured. He sat down and pulled me on to his lap, cradling me like a baby.

"No it's not," I said quietly, lifting my head off of his shoulder to look at his face. I had never noticed before, but Mason had the most piercing and beautiful blue eyes; the perfect contrast to his glossy dark hair.

"It will be," he assured me. "You'll find someone else, someone better than him, and everything will be fine. Maybe even better."

I smiled bitterly. "There isn't anyone else, Mason," I sighed. "All I see is him."

He looked deep into my eyes, and then whispered, "I know exactly what you mean."

I felt my eyes flicker to his lips, and my heart jolted in my chest. Without thinking, I reached out and traced the shape of them. "How? How do you know?"

He reached out and grabbed my wrist, halting my movements. "The dreams? The constant ache right here?" he asked, dodging my question and moving my hand to press it flat against my chest. He held his hand over mine and I was sure that he could feel my heartbeat accelerate too.

I nodded, and put my other hand over his chest, feeling his pulse soar, matching mine beat for beat.

"The way your heart speeds up when you look at them and you could get lost in their eyes? Lying awake for ages just thinking about them, wondering if they'll ever reciprocate your feelings?"

I nodded again and shifted myself so that I had one leg either side of his legs, and then leant closer. "How do you know?" I repeated.

His arms came around my waist to stop me from falling. "Because I feel the same way."

I bit anxiously on my bottom lip. "About Heidi? Why don't you get back together?"

Mason looked at me for a long moment, and then murmured, "No. Not about Heidi. Besides, she's found her true love now."

My interest deviated off topic for a moment. "Who?"

He grinned. "She's dating Mitchell Stone. Besotted. Which is good, you know? She's a good friend and I just want her to be happy. I know that she was happy with me and everything, but I can't like her as much as she likes me."

I remembered his words from Saturday night: _We both knew it wasn't going to happen between us; we're too different. And it didn't help that I was more interested in… someone else. _I touched my palm to his cheek. "Who? Who's doing that to you? Who do you feel like that about?"

He gazed into my eyes and in his own I could see the answer to my questions, and for a second it scared me. But I was sure I was seeing things. Mason had never been interested in me. Mason was Edward's sidekick, the joker, the fun one, the carefree one. He wasn't the one who felt things as intense as I could see in his eyes now. Was he?

"I feel like that about…" he trailed off, and then pulled me closer. My whole body tingled as Mason's arms came around me and he pulled my face close to his; realisation started to sink in that I had underestimated him. He was more than just the 'plus one'.

"About?" I prompted under my breath. We both knew how he was going to end the sentence, but I had to hear the words spoken.

There was a long pause, and then, "You," he finally whispered. "About you." Then, his lips touched on mine and I let them. I turned my head slightly and moving my lips gently against his. They were soft, and careful, completely absent of the urgency I knew. His hands moved over my back and slid down to rest on my hips, his index finger gently moving the material of my hoodie out of the way so that it could find the bare skin underneath. My body caught fire and I gently pushed his lips open and hesitantly slid my tongue into his mouth, our breaths mingling and my fingers finding their way to his smooth hair and tugging on tufts of it, just as I had with Edward.

As soon as his name invaded my mind, my eyes snapped open and I pulled back, flooded with guilt and regret. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, averting my eyes.

Mason sighed, putting his hands back up by my shoulder blades, and extinguishing the fire. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I mean I…" I could hear the pain in his voice.

We sat there for a moment, drowning in an awkward silence, and then I said, "Do… do you really feel like that?"

He looked at me. "Please don't… Look, Bella, how I feel about anything is irrelevant, okay?"

"It's not to me," I said softly.

He smiled a little. "I don't want you to think that I came after you to… do this."

"I don't." And it was true; I knew that he hadn't come after me to take advantage of me.

He looked up at the clock then, which told us that it was nearly time for first lesson. "Let's just… forget this, okay?"

I nodded in agreement. Edward had been the one to betray me but I couldn't just be with Mason. I didn't love him, I didn't really know him. I knew that the kiss we had just shared was something to fill up the void that already existed after only two days. To make me feel better after Tanya's words and Alice's glares.

Then, the door opened and Mason and I looked up to see Alice come in, holding the bin bag. Her face was like stone as she came over. "Yeah, having fun?"

I suddenly realised that she had seen everything; realised what she must think. I slid off of Mason's lap. "Alice, it's not…"

"Whatever. I told Edward that he was better off without you, and I was right." She dumped the bag on the desk beside us. "You can have these. I don't want them." Then she turned away and headed for the door. But just as she got there, she turned back and said, "You know, Bella, I thought you meant it when you told him that you loved him. I thought you two would run off to Vegas next weekend." She shook her head. "I guess I never really knew you after all." Then she was gone.

I turned back to Mason. "I…" But I didn't know how to finish, didn't know what to say.

He didn't say anything either, didn't move for fear of 'coming on' to me.

Eventually I just said, "I need you Mason. As a friend."

"I know," he replied, standing up and hugging me. A hug between two friends; no more, no less. "That's why I'm here."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME.**

**Honestly I am fearing for my life right now. And I am so scared about posting it. How's about before you threaten to track me down and split me in half with a chainsaw or a chicken or something along those lines I tell you something? (that's me asking for you to hear me out lol) Though this will not be the last of the Mason-and-Bella stuff, it **_**will**_** be the worst. So if you are on team Edward, please don't shoot me. In two chapters' time you will understand everything I promise.**

**And if you're a team Mason… then I hope that you enjoyed it :D And please tell me if you did because I just know that it's going to be one in a million :S**

**GUYS. Even though I'm totally aware that I'm not your best friend at the moment (and that could be the understatement of the century right now XD) I want to ask you a favour. Please stop the hating on Mason? I get it if you think Bella should end up with Edward -because come on Mason's an OC and no one likes them when they get in the way- but stop telling me to kill him! :'( Soon, you will love him again- you'll see why. And NO he does not throw himself in front of a bullet for Bella or any 'shizzle' like that ;) LOL Seriously, though, he totally gave Eddie the chance to explain ;)**

**Hopefully I've now deterred the killing of me and Mason… hi :D**

**I'm aware that after this chapter a lot of you will be disappointed with Alice for her disbelief in Bella but she has only heard one side of the story and she has (in effect) only just got her brother back- just in time to see him driven away again. She's not going to be too pleased now, is she?**

**I'm not going to say anymore about Alice because of this EXCITING NEWS! Well, okay, it's not that exciting buut… I can say that there will definitely be two new POVs before the end of the story. One of them, of course, is Alice so you can hear the workings of her mind and the reasons behind her behaviour when that's posted :D The other one is not hard to guess but… well, have a guess anyway ;)**

**Again, I **_**do**_** have the next chapter written but I don't like posting chapters of this on Wednesdays (don't ask why- it's a long and boring story) and I'm not here on Thursdays so the earliest your next update can be is Friday. However, I am making no promises because I do not do deadlines. At all. If I set myself a deadline I more often than not procrastinate and do not stick to it. So I'm not gonna say 'yeh- next update on Friday' because it might not be. It probably will be though. If that at all made sense XD Also, the longer that I don't update, the longer this story lasts- and that's a good thing right? No? Okay XD**

**So… Edward's at a new school with the Volturi clan eh? Lol. Jane is going to be playing a major part in the next chapter. And, because I'm so darn nice… okay, because I want to get back on your good side, I am going to give you a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter ;) Here you go:**

"_I suggested that you were abducted by aliens and had been psychologically scarred. Felix said that you were an amputee who had tried to commit suicide by feeding yourself to sharks- dick first. Alec's guess was that you had been sectioned for wearing just one of those hammock things – you know, like them in Borat? – in the snow, and then only been released into here. There's been a fair few predictions. My favourite, though, was probably that you overdosed on peanut butter and went a bit nutty." She cracked up, falling about on the bed with the maturity of a fifteen-year old. Which, I reminded myself, she was. "Get it?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Sure, I get it."_

"_So what is it then Eddie boy? Drag queen? Raped by a donkey?"_

**Ha ha. Not one of my most genius literary moments XD Was fun to think up though :D**

**So… again I am awfully sorry for the kiss and the length of the AN and I mean that very sincerely. Please keep the death threats to a minimum. Or at least… be creative :S**

**Please review!**

**Thank you all :)**

**Steph**


	59. Chapter 58: Finding a Loophole

**Previously…**

"_Whatever. I told Edward that he was better off without you, and I was right." She dumped the bag on the desk beside us. "You can have these. I don't want them." Then she turned away and headed for the door. But just as she got there, she turned back and said, "You know, Bella, I thought you meant it when you told him that you loved him. I thought you two would run off to Vegas next weekend." She shook her head. "I guess I never really knew you after all." Then she was gone._

_I turned back to Mason. "I…" But I didn't know how to finish, didn't know what to say._

_He didn't say anything either, didn't move for fear of 'coming on' to me._

_Eventually I just said, "I need you Mason. As a friend."_

"_I know," he replied, standing up and hugging me. A hug between two friends; no more, no less. "That's why I'm here."_

********

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_I'm reaching for the phone 'cos I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time…_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without- I just need you now_

_Yes I'd rather hurt then feel nothing at all._

_**-Need You Now, Lady Antebellum **_**(A lot of people told me to listen to this because it fits in, and it kind of does- so there you go guys ;))**

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 58- Finding a Loophole**

**Edward POV**

It had been a week since I had left Forks and arrived here at this crap shack they called a school. Six days since Alice had caught Bella and Mason kissing. She had called the school's public phone (since my phone had broken) every day, as promised, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to hear some of the things she told me. That Bella had transferred to my old class; _Mason's_ class. That she barely ever left his side, and that he gave her lifts to and from school. That she and Mason sat together at lunch, just the two of them; heads close together just chatting.

That shouldn't be Mason and Bella; it should have been _me_ and Bella. But a small voice in the back of my head reminded me that I had seen this in the crystal ball- that maybe this would have happened even if I hadn't kissed Tanya. Surely seeing it happen right under my nose would be worse?

I stared at the window from where I lay on my lumpy mattress without seeing it; without seeing the rain hit it at an angle and slide down like tears. I told myself so many times to be grateful for the pain, because at least the pain proved to me that Bella and I had existed, that those heartfelt kisses, lingering glances and meaningful touches had ever been real.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I glanced at the door without sitting up and said, "Come in."

The door opened, and little Jane smiled angelically at me. "Edward," she purred, and I rolled my eyes.

"Jane," I replied. I didn't dislike her, but she had this way of wrapping everyone she met around her little finger – or at least scaring them into liking her – and I didn't want to fall into this little trap that she seemed to set. I didn't want to be able to be controlled by anyone but Bella.

"What's up?" she asked, coming over and sitting down on the bed, by my legs, and swinging her own over the edge. "You missed dinner."

I shrugged. "Not hungry."

Jane laughed once. "Not hungry, yeah right. Were you like… anorexic before you came here?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do I look like I've had an eating disorder?"

"No." She grinned. "But you refuse to tell us your story, so we have to guess."

"And you all guessed that I'm anorexic?"

Jane shrugged. "No. It changes from day to day."

I sat up, intrigued. "Like what?"

"Oh… well, so far you've been a single father, a drug addict, an alcoholic and a mass murderer. None of those were very original, so Felix, Alec and I came up with some of our own."

I shook my head, but there was a small smile at my lips. I supposed it was impossible not to fall into Jane's trap. It was like trying to kick a puppy. "And what would those be, I wonder?" I knew that she would tell me. That was perhaps the one thing I liked about this place; nobody was worried about speaking out of term. There were no secrets, and everyone's thoughts were spoken aloud, disregarding anyone's feelings. It was better that way than all of the behind-the-back bitching that went on back at normal high school. I guessed that this was what happened when you boarded with a bunch of criminals. This wasn't so much a school as a juvenile jail.

"Well…" Her smile was a lot more devious now. "I suggested that you were abducted by aliens and had been psychologically scarred. Felix said that you were an amputee who had tried to commit suicide by feeding yourself to sharks- dick first. Alec's guess was that you had been sectioned for wearing just one of those hammock things – you know, like them in _Borat_? – in the snow, and then only been released into here. There's been a fair few predictions. My favourite, though, was probably that you overdosed on peanut butter and went a bit nutty." She cracked up, falling about on the bed with the maturity of a fifteen-year old. Which, I reminded myself, she was. "Get it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, I get it."

"So what is it then Eddie boy? Drag queen? Raped by a donkey?"

I laughed slightly. "Not even close, Jane. I don't have an exciting past." Not one that had gotten me into that school anyway.

"Sure you don't," she said disbelievingly.

"I don't," I insisted. "I got expelled from all of the schools in my area so my father sent me here because it would take me at short notice. That's it."

Jane looked disappointed. "That's it? But… surely there was a reason behind all of the expulsions? Drug dealing? Drinking on school property? Wearing just a hammock to school?"

"No; I overdosed on peanut butter and went too 'nutty' for the school to cope with me," I muttered, quoting her words.

Jane was quiet for a moment and then she said, "That's only funny when I say it." She crossed her legs. "Why did you get expelled?"

I shrugged. "Different reasons. I threw bricks through teacher's car windows, I punched a visitor to the school, I told a German teacher that she was a follower of Hitler, I set fire to the chemistry lab, I accidentally ran over the caretaker's dog, setting off the fire bell during finals… and a combination of the lot of them."

Jane laughed. "Coo-el. But not totally evil, which is a shame. No drugs for sure?"

"Nope."

"And no murders?"

I shook my head. "None. Unless you count the dog."

"Dang." Jane frowned.

Since she had asked me, I figured I could ask her. "What's your story, then?"

She shrugged. "Shoplifting, drinking, drugs… the boring crap. Probably why I'm so creative."

"_Are_ there any interesting stories then?" I wondered. I liked this conversation; it was keeping my mind off of Bella, Mason and home.

"Oh yes." Jane's eyes sparkled as she was put into her 'zone'. "Loads. You know Kyle Pinham?"

I nodded.

"He screwed his teacher," Jane told me. "And _he_ got arrested- the teacher, not Kyle."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that's been confirmed?"

Jane instantly got a shifty look about her. "Well… no, but there's pretty strong evidence."

"Admit it, Jane," I sighed. "We're all here because we don't have anywhere else to go. No one's scandals are any worse than yours." I lay back down on the bed, and looked back at the window, the distraction from the pain worn off already.

"Your moping isn't about school," Jane said suddenly into the silence that had developed. "It's about a girl, isn't it?"

I looked at her. "How'd you work that out?"

She smirked. "Us girls can tell these things." She stood up then and held a finger up at me. "Stay here."

"I'm hardly going to go anywhere else, am I?" I said sarcastically as she disappeared back through the door.

When Jane had gone, my mind was straight back on Bella, replaying the same image over and over again. The first time I had seen it had been in a dream the night after I had arrived here, and then every night since. It was of Bella and Mason, of course.

At the start of the dream, I saw it from Mason's point-of-view. I was concerned as I looked down at Bella; her cheeks were stained with lines where her salty tears had run, her eyes were empty and her teeth were chewing away at her lip, as usual. Then, I sank down to my knees and put a hand on her leg. "What can I do to make it better?" I'd whisper.

Then her eyes would flick up to my face, and she'd reply so quietly that I could barely hear it. Always the same words. Simply: "Kiss me." And then at that point, the room spun and I was no longer in that body. I was watching down from above as Mason's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Kiss me," Bella repeated louder.

At this point I'd be waving my arms around, shouting and screaming and telling them that Tanya was a bitch- that I had never meant to kiss her. But they never saw me, never heard me. Mason leant forward and touched his lips to hers – tentatively – and Bella would bury her fingers in his hair and mould her shape to his body, without holding back.

I would step forward to try and stop them, but James would appear before me and say "Sorry, Cullen, I just can't let you do that." And then he would hit me, and I'd wake up panting and tired even though I had just been asleep.

I didn't know what the last bit meant, but I knew that by the first bit, my subconscious was showing me something that either had happened or would happen. Telling me that I had been a little too harsh on Mason because it wasn't really his fault- it was Bella's. After all, it had been her that had run to Mason's, Mason hardly told her to come to him. The decent side of me told myself to forgive Mason, to not contain this hatred toward him inside of me, but I wouldn't. The jealousy was overpowering and I couldn't like Mason while he had what I wanted most in the whole world… _who_ I wanted most in the whole world. But he had been right: Bella wasn't a belonging. She was a person and she didn't belong to anyone. I just wished that I could go back and make it so that my heart didn't belong to her.

The door opened then, and Jane came back in, a flask in each hand. I recognised the one in her left hand- it was bright pink and the one she drank from every day; the one that had her tablets dissolved in it. I didn't know what the tablets were for but, when I asked, she refused to elaborate.

She came and sat on the bed next to me again and passed me the black flask. "I don't usually do this, but I think you're a special case."

My brow furrowed as I took it off of her. "What is it?"

She indicated her pink flask. "This isn't really water with dissolved tablets in."

I nodded; I had gathered that. "So what is it?" I repeated.

"Just drink some," she ordered, swigging some of her own.

I unscrewed the cap tentatively and went for the traditional way of pouring some into the cap instead of swigging it back like Jane did. I looked at the clear liquid and then sniffed it hesitantly. Then I coughed; the smell alone burnt my nose. "Ugh, is that straight vodka?!"

Jane shrugged. "Mixed with a little water to make it last."

"I'm not drinking that," I refused, remembering the time that Bella had had those shots and making another shoot of pain run through my body.

"Okay," Jane replied, surprising me. "You'd be surprised how much better it makes you feel though. You don't even have to get whacked and it still makes that pain go away. I mean, look at me; I drink so much of the stuff I'm pretty much immune to it, but it's what keeps me smiling."

I let her words work over in my mind, thinking about it. But then I decided that it couldn't do any harm, and I brought the cap to my lips, careful not to inhale this time. Then I took a big gulp. I coughed and spluttered as the liquid slipped down my throat like a raging fire, burning and painful, but somehow exhilarating. I was surprised to find that Jane was right; one painful sip made me feel better. So much so that I took another, and then another, and then another until the first cupful was empty.

"Good man." Jane laughed.

"Where did you get it anyway?" I asked, thinking of the strictly-followed rules.

She shrugged. "They should keep a better eye on that Chemistry technician." Then she grinned at me. "I give him a quickie and he's willing to hand over all of the ethanol in the store."

I raised my eyebrows and then took another tiny sip straight from the flask to hide my surprise; she was fifteen for crying out loud!

I didn't hide it well enough though. Jane laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But that's the thing with rules, Eddie. There's always, _always_, a loophole. People desire things and if you give them what they desire then you find the loophole."

"Yeah, I bet it helps if you're as conniving and scheming as you," I pointed out.

She grinned again. "Sure does."

***

Life got a lot easier after that evening. Jane kept me well-supplied with the Vodka and gave me lessons on restraining from drinking so much that I'd end up hung-over or obviously drunk; I drank so much at first that I was sure that I must have been drunk but what Jane didn't tell me was that less than a quarter of the liquid in there was vodka and the rest just plain water.

The consumption of alcohol didn't erase the pain, as Jane had said it would, but it numbed it until it ran out of my system, so I spent most of my time in a vodka-water-induced haze. The hours passed into days and the days into weeks without my noticing. Alice noticed though.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" she demanded one night over the phone.

"Uh… what?" I muttered.

"You're not listening to me!" she wailed. "Edward, what's happening to you?!"

"Nothing!" I insisted, not for the first time. "I was just distracted. What did you say?"

"I said that I was talking to Dad about you coming home, just for next week." She sighed. "I don't want to spend another birthday without you. We haven't had a birthday together for five years! And we're twins; it's… I just miss you."

"I miss you too, Al," I said. "But I don't want to come back."

"Please," she whispered. "You can't let her destroy everything! What are you going to do at Summer and Christmas when your school closes?"

"I dunno," I said honestly. "I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"Edward, come on! Just… please?"

"Will Dad even let me back in his house?" I asked stonily.

Alice was silent for a moment, which told me everything I needed to know.

"No, Alice," I said.

"I can get round Dad!"

"Honestly, I'm happy here. I've got friends, and I've got school. I can't skive for my birthday."

She sighed. "Fine. But I still want a present." I could hear the smile in her voice and it made the corners of my lips pull up in one that would mirror hers.

That was why I was sat cross-legged on my bed two days before my birthday wrapping a very Alice present that Jane had helped me buy that morning (it was a Sunday). Jane had led me to a very girly shop in the town centre and helped me pick out the perfect Alice outfit. The top was thigh-length and slanted at the bottom, black in colour with pink rhinestones studded here and there. The leggings were the same pink as the rhinestones with pink down the sides, and covered the feet as well so she could wear her dolly shoes with them. I found the pink earrings that Jane said 'complimented the top perfectly' and added them too. It was quirky, but everything about it, to me, just said Alice. I really hoped that it made up for all of the birthdays I'd missed. Just in case it didn't, I chucked in a $20 bill as well.

Jane was sat on my bed, searching through my drawers. I didn't notice that she had stopped shuffling things aside and looking when the noise stopped, but only when she said, "Is this your girl?"

I looked up and she had my key ring hanging from her finger; the one of me and Bella. I looked away again sharply, fixing my gaze on the now-wrapped present.

"Bella, right?" Jane asked.

My head snapped back at her, my eyes wide. "How did you know that?" I demanded.

She smirked. "Psychic." Then, when I didn't laugh, she sighed. "Honestly, Edward, I'm only in the room next door and practically the whole corridor can hear you yelling at night: "No, Bella, it's not what you think… No, Bella, stop!"" she mimicked.

I cringed and looked away again. "Yeah, that's her." My voice was carefully unemotional; I didn't want to give away how much I missed her, how much I wanted her back.

"She's very pretty," Jane observed. There was a pause and then she said, "Edward… why did you split up?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered, sitting back on my heels.

"Nuh-uh. You can't get out of that here. You talk." She came and sat next to me on the floor, pressing the key ring into my hand. "Look at it."

I curled my fist around it, letting the plastic press into my palm.

"Look at it!" Jane repeated.

I don't know why, but I did what she told me to. I looked down at the plastic-cased photo, at Bella. Her brown eyes wide and full of laughter and adoration. "What?" I said flatly.

"That girl is in love with you. So why did it end?"

"It's a long story, Jane…"

She interrupted me, knowing that I was just putting it off. "So? We've got time."

"I kissed someone else, thinking it was her, and she saw. She thought that I was in love with this girl and went crying to my best friend. He's got a crush on her and now they're together," I explained flatly.

"How do you know that they're together?"

"Alice told me. On the phone." I crushed the key ring back into my palm again, wishing that it would break so that I would have an excuse to throw it away. As it was, I couldn't part with it. I hoped that one day I'd be able to look at it without the pain taking over everything.

Jane was silent for a moment and then she repeated her question. "How do you _know_ that they're together?"

I looked at her. "You don't know anything about Bella."

She laughed once. "I know that you don't stop loving."

I shook my head. "Leave me alone, Jane," I mumbled.

"Fine." She stood up and headed for the door, but then she paused. "You're making a mistake you know. The longer you leave it, the closer they'll get and the less chance you'll ever have of getting her back."

"I said leave me alone!" I hissed, not wanting to hear this.

She shrugged, and left me to sit cross-legged on the floor to think things over. She didn't bring it up again.

*****TWO DAYS LATER*****

"Edward, do you realise that this is a criminal offence?" Mr Grogan, the head teacher, asked me, his dark brows knitted sternly together over his translucent grey eyes.

I shrugged.

"And you know that acting against the law gets you expelled and even arrested?"

I shrugged again. Some birthday this was turning out to be.

The day before, the head teacher had found out that the whole of the school's ethanol stock was gone, and the chemistry technician had been fired and the whole of the student body called in for questioning. Jane and I had both managed to keep a straight face, but the teachers were merciless, searching our dorms and giving us all breath tests. Jane had warned me in advance and we had spent the early hours of the morning of my birthday burying our stocks in the soil underneath our bedroom windows.

The teachers then searched all of the dorms, as promised, and were furious when they hadn't found anything. Jane, though, had been smug.

"Ha. Dimwits. What did they _think_ they were gonna find?" she had said as we sat on my bed just after they had gone.

"I dunno… perhaps a hoard of flasks full of homemade vodka?" I replied sarcastically.

She just laughed, tossing her blonde head back.

"Look… maybe we should lie low for a while," I suggested. "Just until this has blown over."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Baby," she had muttered, disgusted.

I sighed. "You _know_ how much I need this Jane- perhaps even more than you do. But it would be stupid to keep up the drinking right under their noses."

She looked at me. "Really, Edward? I thought you were better than that."

I frowned. "Jane…"

Then, suddenly, she had moved closer to me and looked into my eyes. "Tell me, Edward, can you feel it? That burning in the back of your throat? That longing in the pit of your stomach? That _need_ for more?"

I started to shake my head slowly, truthfully, but then I had seen the anguish in her face and I couldn't. I couldn't let her down like that. So I had nodded and gone outside to dig up the vodka that she was addicted to. And then I had gotten caught.

Brilliant.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**So… a few surprises there? Hopefully you gathered that a fair amount of time passed without Edward, Bella, Alice or Mason being at all communicative- seriously, that is their only problem right now XD But aren't most problems just caused by lack of communication anyway?**

**OMC. Guys. Wow. Ten thousand- we have pretty much done it! :O I am absolutely amazed. I was desperately hoping that this would manage to get 10,000 reviews before the end but I thought maybe last chapter or something… there's still eight (ish) left! I cannot begin to thank you enough. I am so surprised if I'm honest- I never believed that any story I wrote would get **_**this**_** popular. Some people say it's famous even XD Although I found out the other day that you can actually type 'the hard way t…' into google, and this story comes up on the predicty thing! :O I think I actually fainted with shock for a moment XD**

**Okay. So… the last chapter actually had you all more divided than I have ever seen. Everyone's making different teams now XD There's a team 'I hate Bella', 'I hate Alice' and then an 'I love Bella' and an 'I love Alice' which made me crack up. Actually only a few of you were on the fence about Alice. It was very much a marmite-type response- you either loved her or hated her. Last chapter I think the lovers outnumbered the haters but I don't know if you will now that she's told Edward about Bella and Mason when it's not true.**

**Aw Jane. Bless. I know Jane is evil, but she's not here. She just has a bit of an addiction and a little secret that will be revealed soon. I'm worried that this chapter seems to be a bit rushed but it's not supposed to be like that. This bit isn't even very key to the story but I needed something to show the passing of time for Edward, and you'd all get annoyed at me if I dragged their separation out anyway XD**

**On to other news… we broke up for half term today! Woot woot! :D And I gave in that stupid ICT coursework that has been taking up pretty much all of my time so I might be able to write more now! And therefore update more? However, I do have a lot of stories on the go so I don't know what I'll be working on :S I will probably end up finishing this before I focus on something else. This has priority at the moment ;)**

**Now… BeaJay29 asked whether I personally would choose Edward or Mason. If we were actually talking about THE Edward Cullen then I would obvs go with him lol and I would if I were Bella as well- simply because they're meant to be together. BUT if we were talking a boy like Edward or a boy like Mason, then I'd go with Mason. Both on appearance and personality. I think I love Mason so much because he actually IS my perfect guy XD But yeah :)**

**Well. I will probably be updating on Sunday evening and I'm quite looking forward to/ am very nervous about this update. It'll be back in BPOV and there will be a few more surprises ;)**

**In the meantime… please continue to review!**

**Thanks :D**

**Steph**

**Oh, and Lauren (MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles)'s friends? Stop being Masaters- I've got my eye on you… ;)**


	60. Chapter 59: Just Like a Phoenix

**Previously…**

_Then, suddenly, she had moved closer to me and looked into my eyes. "Tell me, Edward, can you feel it? That burning in the back of your throat? That longing in the pit of your stomach? That need for more?"_

_I started to shake my head slowly, truthfully, but then I had seen the anguish in her face and I couldn't. I couldn't let her down like that. So I had nodded and gone outside to dig up the vodka that she was addicted to. And then I had gotten caught._

_Brilliant._

********

_Should've kissed you there  
I should've held your face  
I should've watched those eyes  
Instead of run in place  
I should've called you out  
I should've said your name  
I should've turned around  
I should've looked again_

But ohh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

_**-Mess I've Made- Parachute**_** (They were Kelly Clarkson's support act last night and were AMAZING- this song mirrored Edward's thoughts exactly so I had to put it in :D)**

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 59- Just Like a Phoenix**

**Bella POV**

_He stroked the length of my cheek. "Beautiful." His breath fanned across my face, and I breathed him in, my chest aching at the sight of him._

_Then, he leant in and pressed his lips to mine, his hands winding around my waist and holding me close to his chest as his lips attacked mine without restraint. It was like nothing had ever happened between us, like we had never parted._

"_Edward…" I breathed against his chin, dotted with rough stubble, fighting to come through and stain his perfectly smooth skin._

_He grinned, his crooked beam wide, and toothy, and totally perfect. Then he re-captured my lips and pulled me back into a passionate embrace. My body tingled with desire and need, and desperate longing._

"_What did I ever do to deserve you?" I whispered when I had pulled away._

_But then Edward took a double-take, his green eyes looking me up and down. "You're not… who I thought," he said slowly._

_I frowned. "What? What are you talking about?"_

"_Who are you?" he demanded, pushing me away._

"_Bella," I replied. "I'm Bella; your girlfriend."_

"_No you're not," he argued. "I've never seen you before in my life." He stood up, leaving me alone on the sofa._

_I got up too, and stumbled after him as he headed for the door. "Edward… what are you doing?"_

"_Leave me alone; stalker!" he accused venomously._

"_No!" I shrieked. "No, Edward!" I reached after him, but my hand sliced through him, my fist grabbing at air._

_He glared at me, and then disappeared into a bright burst of golden flames, spitting and hissing and crackling at me until nothing remained but a pile of black ashes on the ground. I knelt down beside the ashes, tears leaking down my face, and then jumped in surprise when the smoking ashes moved, and a miniature version of my green-eyed God started to rise from them. He looked at me for a long moment, and then he reached out and touched my hand; his skin like a white-hot branding iron. Then, everything would disappear into blackness, and I would wake screaming blue murder._

That was the dream I had every night. Always the same and always, always so vibrant- as though it were real. Which was probably why I couldn't wake myself up before its dramatic climax. When my Edward burst into flame, leaving a brand new version of himself in his wake. Rebirth after rebirth. Just like a phoenix.

***

The weeks passed so slowly that the date completely passed me by every single day. So when my phone pulled me from my vibrant recurring dream with an alarm, of course I looked at what it said. But then I wished that I hadn't. The screen on my phone read: _Edward's birthday! Get presents! Alice's too, I guess…_ I threw my phone down on the bed and lay back on my pillow, silent tears sliding down my cheeks from the reminder. My mind went back a few weeks to when he had put his number into my phone, when he had admitted that his new favourite colour was the colour of my eyes…

The weeks since Edward had left had been like hell. Alice hated me for reasons I couldn't work out, everyone stared at me as I walked past in the corridor whispering and giggling, and the only thing that kept me going was Mason. He seemed to know just the right things to say and the right things to do, and occasionally he even made me laugh. Neither of us had mentioned the kiss we had shared that one time, and it was almost as though we _had_ forgotten it. Sometimes, though, I'd catch that look in his eyes and I'd feel so guilty that I couldn't reciprocate the feelings he had for me, but I was so hung up on Edward that I was worried that there never would be anyone else. Not even Mason.

I rolled out of bed, the usual wave of vertigo hitting as I stood up, and pulled on yesterday's sweats and trackies before heading downstairs to tip the breakfast Charlie had made for me down the sink; my usual morning routine- I didn't eat much anymore.

I headed to the table, taking in the bowl of cereal with the little bottle of milk next to it. Then, I sighed and picked both up. I scraped the cereal into the bin and tipped a quarter of the milk down the sink before washing the bowl up and standing it on the draining board to keep up appearances. I turned round and leant back against the sink, only to get the shock of my life.

"Ch… Dad!" I exclaimed when I saw him stood by the wall watching me.

His expression was disapproving and his eyebrows were raised. "Morning Bells."

I instantly flushed bright red. "Um… I'm not really hungry this morning…" I lied. Badly.

"Who do you think you are kidding Isabella?" he growled. "You don't eat anything anymore. Do you have some kind of disorder? Anorexia? Because starving yourself isn't going to bring him back, Bella!"

I glared at him. "I'm not trying to bring him back, I'm just not hungry!"

"No? Well, how come the sink has been blocked with your cereal for the last few weeks? _Weeks_ Bella! I let it go on for a while because I know that you're upset, but look at yourself; you're far too skinny, even under that ridiculous hoodie!" He waved his arms around as he spoke.

My hand fell instinctively to my belly- that was really far from flat.

"And when I'm around and you _do_ eat, I know that you bring it back up afterwards. Don't even think about denying it Bella because this is serious."

"I don't do that on purpose!" I said truthfully. Yes, that was partly the reason that I didn't eat breakfast, but I didn't make myself puke on purpose. I just found that if there was food in my stomach, it didn't get far before it came back again. Surely that would put anyone off their food? "Look, Dad, I know what this must look like but, honestly, I'm fine."

He raised a single disbelieving eyebrow. "Really, Bella? How much do you weigh?"

I shrugged, because I honestly didn't know. But I did know that it wasn't that little.

"I'm worried about you, I really am," Charlie sighed. "And if this doesn't get better soon… well, I'm going to have to get you some professional help."

I gaped at him. "Dad, I do _not_ need a shrink."

"Really, Bella?" he said again. "Look at yourself; your wrists." He gestured to my hands, and I tucked them inside the sleeves of my hoodie, not wanting to look at my bony wrists. So what if my wrists were tiny? It didn't change the fact that my stomach was _not_ and was growing bigger every stinking day. Only by tiny amounts, but it was still something.

Charlie went to the work surface where a carrier bag sat. He reached inside and pulled out a book before handing it to me. I read the title: _Nutrition and Malnutrition: A Guide for Teenagers_.

"Have a read through that and tell me that you don't have problems," Charlie said, as though a book could solve everything.

"This isn't going to help," I said. "It's just a book, Dad. Some woman writing rubbish to scam you out of your money."

"Just take a look," he insisted.

I sighed and tucked it into my school bag. "I will," I said when I saw him watching me disapprovingly. "But I have to go now; I'm gonna be late."

Charlie didn't look convinced, but he nodded all the same. Then he reached for the drawer and pulled out a cereal bar which he threw to me. "Eat it."

I tucked it in my pocket, knowing that I'd chuck it in a school bin. "I will."

He caught my arm as I turned for the door. "No, Bella. Eat it now."

I pulled my arm free and scowled. "I'm not hungry, okay?"

"Bella, God help me, I will not let you leave until you've eaten something."

"Why?" I moaned.

He grabbed my arm again and held out my skinny wrist. "Because of this." He looked into my eyes; his were worried and worn out and they made me feel guilty. "I am not going to lose you."

I bit the inside of my cheek against the tears I felt coming. "Please, Dad, please don't make me."

"Please do it for me." His eyes bore into mine, a silent plea. "Just one bite."

Reluctantly, I got the bar out of my pocket and ripped the wrapper off. Then, I cautiously lifted it to my mouth and took a small bite. It slid down my sore throat, scraping the raw sides that hadn't seen anything other than coffee and a small apple in the last two days. The moment the food was inside me, my stomach growled at me, longing for more and I couldn't help it. I ate the rest of the bar, and then another that Charlie had already unwrapped and was holding toward me. When he offered me a third, I shook my head and walked out of the door, climbing into my truck with tears streaming down my face. All from eating a simple cereal bar.

My stomach rumbled, desperate for more food, but I didn't want to give in. Because I knew that eating more would just result in it coming back again. A constant cycle of relief, guilt and pain. Just like my life.

***

Mason stared at me for a long moment, refusing to believe that I was okay.

"I just had a rough morning, honest," I insisted.

He shook his head and looked to the front.

I still felt ill from the cereal bars I had eaten less than an hour earlier, so I leant back in my chair and shut my eyes. It was then that I heard the two girls opposite Mason and I talking.

"…not looking good at all," Lyra Shaw was saying to Maria King.

"I know!" Maria exclaimed scandalously. "I think she must have turned to fatty foods to replace him. But then again, this _was_ Edward Cullen- anyone would be devastated."

"Yeah, and she _is_ Bella Swan." They both giggled.

"Mason seems to be nice to her though…"

I opened my eyes again and looked at them. Apparently both of them were unaware that I was within hearing distance.

"Bet it's only 'cos Edward told him she's a good shag. He probably wants in as well. But now she's put all that weight on her hips, bet she's not so great…"

Suddenly Maria looked at me and her eyes went wide. She thumped Lyra and gestured toward me. But I wasn't too worried about them right then. The sickness was overwhelming and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I leapt to my feet and pushed past Lyra and Maria out of the door of the classroom.

I sprinted down the corridor and burst into the nearest toilets which, luckily, were empty. I ran into the nearest cubicle and emptied my stomach, tears running down my face. I wasn't aware that I wasn't alone until there was a hand on my back and another holding my hair up from my face.

I pushed him away, not wanting anyone to see me like this, but Mason held me tight. When I was finished, I slumped back against him, crying.

"Bella, you shouldn't listen to what those bitches say. None of it's true," he told me quietly.

"It is true, Mason," I sighed, my hands falling to my stomach.

"Please don't do this to yourself," he whispered. "Edward wouldn't want it."

I glared at him and pushed his arms away. "What do you know about what Edward would want? What do you know about anything?"

He grabbed my arm back and pushed my sleeve up, showing me my wrist like Charlie earlier. "Look at yourself. Look at your wrist Bella! That's stupidly skinny! You gonna puke up until you're dead?"

I pulled my wrist back from his grip. "Why would you think that I'm making myself sick?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I dunno. Maybe because you _are_?"

I shook my head. "I didn't do that on purpose. It just… happens."

He looked at me. "You know that I don't believe you."

I nodded, because I did know that. "Truly, though, I don't do it on purpose. Why would I?"

"Why does anyone get an eating disorder?" Mason said. "To fit in? To feel like you have power? To be prettier? You don't need any of that."

I laughed humourlessly. "Yes I do, but I wouldn't do it that way. I know that being skinny isn't going to make them like me. I think it's too late for them to like me now. The only time they've ever come close to liking me was when Edward told them to. Not because I was skinny, or pretty, or powerful."

"So why are you so small? Why don't you eat?" Mason pressed, obviously not buying my crappy speech. "I sit with you everyday at lunch now, and I haven't seen you eat anything other than a bit of fruit, a yoghurt and occasionally the odd sachet of soup. That's not nourishment! That's starvation!"

I decided to just tell him the truth. "Food makes me sick okay?" I sighed. "Especially in the mornings. I don't know why but anything with a smell just makes me puke like… I can't even think of the right word. It's disgusting." I pulled a face and shivered. "I don't know how to get round it because I _know_ that if I don't eat then I die, but if I do eat I don't digest it half the time anyway."

"You eat dinner though?"

I rolled my eyes. "You think I can skip it with Charlie watching? Yeah. The evenings aren't so much of a problem."

Finally, Mason seemed to believe it. "I think you're sick, Bella. Really sick; you should see a doctor."

"I'm fine," I lied.

He looked doubtful, but we both knew that the only reason I was putting it off was because my doctor was my ex-boyfriend's father.

"Apart from for the puking, the exhaustion and overall depression, I'm fine," I corrected myself with a timid smile to show Mason that I really was fine; even if deep down I knew that I wasn't.

"You're not Bella," he said. "You're a mess. Why don't you just… call him?"

I stared at him, scrambling to my feet. "Are you crazy? What the hell is _he_ going to do about it?!"

"Bella, you're so malnourished that's it's going to end up killing you." Mason looked away. "And I can't see any other solution. You won't accept anyone else telling you to eat. I just figured that maybe… maybe if he asked you to eat then you would."

"Well you figured wrong!" I snapped.

He fell silent, remaining sat on the floor of the girl's loos and looking rejected. Which, of course, instantly made me feel awful. I sat down again, beside him. "I'm sorry." I rested my head on his shoulder and let him wrap me in his arms. "Why are you so nice to me?" I whispered.

He laughed. "Am I?"

I smiled. "Too nice. I don't deserve it Mason. Shouldn't you be snuggled up somewhere with some pretty girl?"

"I am." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I just wish that said pretty girl would listen to me when I try to help her…" he said pointedly.

I sighed. "Mason, I'm okay. Maybe I'm a little malnourished, but it's not as bad as you think…" I trailed off because I knew how much of a lie that was. I was so malnourished that I had skipped a period for crap's sake! As soon as that thought passed through my head, I froze. A quiet profanity fell from my lips as I stood back up again, my legs wobbly.

Mason stood up too. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I just shook my head; I couldn't answer his questions at the moment, not with everything that was running through my mind. I looked at myself in the mirror above the sink and saw myself – really _saw_ myself – for the first time in weeks. My face was white and sallow, drawn and skinny- just like the rest of me. All but one part- the tiny but somehow defined curve of my belly.

No. There was no way in hell that I could be pregnant. I had been on the pill since I was thirteen because of irregular periods and that prevented pregnancy didn't it? That's what I had told Edward when we… crap. I had taken anti-anxiety pills before. For the talent contest. My doctor had told me not to put the two together when I had gotten the prescription. So what did that mean? That there was every possibility that I could be…?

I couldn't even think it. My legs shook underneath me and I stared blankly at nothing. Mason's voice was worried at my ear, but I couldn't hear a word that he said. When his insistent worries about me finally became too much for me to bear, I turned to face him. "Shut up!" I yelled, covering my ears and bursting into tears _again_. Hell, this would explain everything. The emotions, the dreams, the vertigo, the sickness…

Mason looked at me strangely. "What? Do you want me to take you home, Bella?"

"No!" I said too fast. I wiped my eyes; I needed to pull myself together. "I… I think you're right. I am sick. I'm gonna… drive myself home." I started toward the door of the toilets.

"Wait," he said, coming after me. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse? You can't just walk out of school."

I turned to face him; this was really the least pressing of my worries right now. "Watch me." Then I walked away from him and along the corridor.

Mason called my name and I looked over my shoulder and said, "You'll cover for me, won't you?"

He stared, shocked into silence at my very sudden outburst, and then I waved and ran out into the car park. I jammed the keys into the ignition of my truck, my heart racing at a mile a minute. As each minute passed I became surer and surer that I was right. Not only did it give a good reason for everything that I had been feeling in the past few weeks, but it just felt… right. I somehow just knew. But I didn't know what the hell to do about it.

***

"_Wait for three minutes before checking. If there is a line in the window then it is positive and you are pregnant. If there is nothing, then it is negative and you are not. It's as simple as 'abc'!" _the falsely happy packet read. As simple as 'abc' my ass. I left the three sticks on the toilet lid and went and paced the landing, counting aloud. When I checked the clock though, only half of the time I thought had passed actually had, and I went back to pacing.

For some reason my dream came into my head and settled there. The one about the phoenix. I couldn't help but wonder if my subconscious had suspected that I was pregnant and had sent the dreams on purpose. Telling me that Edward had left, but he had left something behind; a brand new version of himself. Just like a phoenix.

I counted way past the regulation one-hundred-eighty seconds, too scared to go back in the bathroom and see. I chewed on my lip worriedly, my hand on my stomach. Then, I moved my hand on to the doorknob and opened the door with shut eyes. I stepped inside, and released a shaky breath, before opening my eyes and looking down.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Brilliant.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**...**

**Do you guys have any idea how scared I am about posting this? Lol. I have had this lovely little twist planned for absolute yonks but have been so worried that you'll all hate it that I came up with numerous alternate endings and changed everything around and stuff but nothing else seemed a justifiable almost-ending to the story. So this was the one that stuck and I am praying to God that you like it :S**

**I was so glad that almost no one guessed. I think one person said jokingly something about a little Renesmee but that was it :L Before anyone asks- NO, it will NOT be called Renesmee. I think that that was maybe a good name for the actual Twilight saga since they're vampires and will live forever so they want a name that won't go out of fashion (well… will never be **_**in **_**it I guess XD) and that but I don't think it's right as a AH fanfic baby name. What will he/she be called? Ah, well you'll have to wait and see… Hopefully this twist has now convinced you that no matter what happens with Mason, this is an ExB fic :) Again, you'll have to wait and see how that happens…**

**Oh, and to those of you who asked, no Jane didn't dig up the Vodka with Edward- she just persuaded him too. And **_**he's**_** not actually hooked on it. You'll find all of this out in the next chapter when we're back with Eddie for a bit :)**

**In other news… (lol) I went to see Kelly Clarkson last night and OMC she was AMAZING! Parachute were her support act and I didn't expect them to be as awesome as they were- hence the chapter playlist ;) They played that song last night and I was stood there like 'holy hell- they got INSIDE OF EDWARD'S HEAD!' so that had to be slipped in :)**

**Also, I have posted a teeny little one-shot for Valentines day and I'd love it if you'd check it out- thanks so much to those who already have :) It IS a one-shot, though, and I won't be doing any more of it. It's called **Flirting Lessons** and is basically a heap of fluff and cheesy chat-up lines, which I think you guys want right now XD It made a change to write that instead of all this angsty drama, let me tell you lol**

**Now there is only one thing left to say- HAPPY PANCAKE DAY! :D lol**

**If you review you can have a Twilight guy pancake? With choccy sauce? Or maybe peanut butter (I had peanut butter pancakes- nicest thing EVER and I would advise trying it :L)?**

**Well… whatever floats your boat. Just please review!!!**

**Thanks**

**Steph**


	61. Chapter 60: Everyone Has Secrets

**Previously…**

_I counted way past the regulation one-hundred-eighty seconds, too scared to go back in the bathroom and see. I chewed on my lip worriedly, my hand on my stomach. Then, I moved my hand on to the doorknob and opened the door with shut eyes. I stepped inside, and released a shaky breath, before opening my eyes and looking down._

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Brilliant._

********

_I'll watch the night turn light blue;_

_It's not the same without you;_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly._

_The silence isn't so bad;_

'_Til I look at my hands and feel sad;_

'_Cos the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_

_**-Vanilla Twilight, Owl City**_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 60- Everyone Has Secrets**

**Edward POV**

"Edward, do you realise that this is a criminal offence?" Mr Grogan, the head teacher, asked me, his dark brows knitted sternly together over his translucent grey eyes.

I shrugged.

"And you know that acting against the law gets you expelled and even arrested?"

I shrugged again, but inside my heart was racing. Carlisle had already practically disowned me; what would he say if I was arrested? And Alice. And… no. Bella wasn't anything to me anymore. She was with Mason now, and if she even found out that I had been expelled from _another_ school and arrested on top of that she would probably just roll her eyes.

Mr Grogan sighed and leant back in his chair. "I'm sorry, Edward, but I had to call the police. Your parents are yet to be informed because usually when students are arrested, they prefer to tell their parents themselves." He paused but then, when I didn't say anything, he said, "Do you want to tell them?"

I shrugged again.

"Do you ever say anything?" Mr Grogan wondered, a little annoyed and a little bemused. He was the polar opposite to Mr Hudson and only now did I realise that it was because he didn't care. He had seen this happen a million times before and I was just another delinquent to be shipped off to a real juvie prison. Mr Hudson had _cared_. He had wanted me to do well, not throw my life away. It was a little too late for that now.

"Sure," I said finally. "I just don't have anything to say right now."

"So you're not going to say that it wasn't you? That you're innocent? We've got it all wrong?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I simply shrugged for the fourth time.

Then there was a knock at the door. Mr Grogan looked up and called, "Come in." The door opened, and two men in police uniforms came in. "Ah," Mr Grogan said and turned to one of them, "PC Kingston." He simply nodded at the other one.

PC Kingston looked at me. "This is the boy?"

Mr Grogan sighed. "Yes. Take a seat and ask him what you will."

I watched as the two officers sat down in the other two seats that had been set out. Mr Grogan was going through these motions as though they happened everyday. Perhaps I had underestimated this; maybe it happened more often than I had originally thought.

"So… Mr Cullen?" the other officer whose name hadn't been mentioned asked.

"Um… yeah?"

"I understand that you were caught mixing ethanol to make a strong vodka which you were then drinking and supplying to other students?"

I frowned. "No. Not supplying to other students."

"But you did mix it and drink it?" PC Kingston asked.

My brow furrowed. "Well… I…"

A new voice spoke up from the doorway, interrupting me. "No. Edward didn't do it."

Everyone's heads snapped up to see Jane stood in the doorway. I stared at her and she stared back, her clear eyes telling me not to argue. So I bit my lip – a habit that I had been doing more and more recently – and looked at Mr Grogan. He was looking at Jane with wide eyes. "Jane? What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "I did it. I made Logan, the technician," she added, for the policemen's benefits, "give me the ethanol. I made the Vodka. I shared it with Edward and made him hide it and dig it up again. He's the only one though- no one else knew anything."

Mr Grogan stood up and went over to her. "What are you talking about Jane?" he hissed angrily, taking a hold of her arm.

"Get off me!" she spat, shaking his arm off.

He grabbed hold of her shoulders instead and pushed her back out of the door. "Jane you mustn't lie to get your friends out of trouble again."

"I'm not lying!" she exclaimed. "For God's sake! Why do you always think that I'm lying when I tell you that it was me that did all of that stuff and not Brooke, or Simon, or Lois, or whoever else that happened to be accused of setting the labs on fire, or pushing that kid down the stairs, or screwing the teacher or hacking the school system?! Why do you let me slip through the net and just let someone else be told off for it?"

"Jane!" Mr Grogan growled. "Edward was caught red-handed!"

"I _told_ him to do that! He's innocent! But you're letting someone else get into trouble for me again!" Jane cried. "Just because you think that it's your fault that I'm different- that it's your fault that I do these things. Just because you think that you're going to get into trouble! Why won't you just let me own up for the things that I've done?"

Mr Grogan lost it then. "Because, Jane, your mother made me promise not to let this happen!"

"If you had cared a bit more than maybe you wouldn't have broken that promise!" she spat. She turned to the officers. "Let Edward go, please. It was me. I can prove it as well."

"Jane…" Mr Grogan started again, even though this was far out of his control now.

"Stop it Dad!" she shrieked, glaring at him. "I don't want this to happen again." She marched into the room and sat on another chair.

I stared at her as everything fell into place in my head. Jane had never been here for any of the things she had said that she was. She had never shoplifted, misused alcohol or dealt drugs in her life. At least, not before coming here. She had come here because her father was the head teacher. She was the worst behaved because she wanted to fit in with the bad kids. No. She wanted more than that. She wanted to be the worst because she wanted the attention from her father. She didn't want to be bad, as such. She just wanted to be loved. And when she got other kids expelled she had told her Dad that it was her and he had refused to believe it, he had let her slip through the net because he didn't want to lose her. He loved her but he couldn't show it, couldn't give her attention. And that was why he had said that he hadn't seen anything on the CCTV system. I had wondered why that had not given proof that it was Jane and I, but I never would have guessed that Mr Grogan was Jane's Dad. They didn't even have the same surname.

"Officers, ignore her; she doesn't know what she's talking about. I've seen the CCTV and it was him," Mr Grogan said to the policemen, while pointing at me. Which was the stupidest thing he could have done because now he was going to get into even more trouble for lying against solid proof.

PC Kingston looked up at Mr Grogan. "That is a very serious allegation Barry. I'm afraid we'll have to see the footage before we can arrest anyone. And if it turns out that you have been lying about Mr Cullen… well, we'll have to ask you to resign from your post of headmaster and come with us to the station, I'm afraid."

Mr Grogan looked at Jane and I knew that he felt that he had made the right decision to stick up for his daughter until the end. But one look at Jane's face told me that she disagreed.

And when the officers returned to the office where Mr Grogan, Jane and I waited with solemn faces and told me that I was free to go, I knew that school wasn't going to ever be the same again. Not now that Jane was gone, and had taken the Vodka with her. And though it hadn't yet, I knew that the pain would dribble its way back into the space that now existed.

As I turned for the door and walked out of the room, Jane caught my eye and said, "Call her, Edward. You never know what could happen."

**Bella POV**

I pulled the baggy hoodie over my head and then grabbed a hair tie. I pulled my wet hair back into a loose ponytail without bothering to brush it and headed downstairs. Charlie was still at home, not wanting to head to work without seeing me eat something, especially after the previous night's incessant crying. I plastered a smile on to my face just before I walked into the kitchen. "Morning," I said as I unwrapped the bag of bread, but it sounded wrong.

"Um… morning," Charlie replied, sounding confused at my 'bright' tone. I buttered two slices of bread and grabbed the peanut butter out of the cupboard. I smothered both slices in the slime and then stuck them together, tearing them in half. It wasn't greatly healthy, but it was food. Besides, my body wanted peanut butter right then.

Before sitting down to eat, I subtly pressed two fingers firmly against my belly button, which Google had told me prevented morning sickness (you didn't need Google to work out that that was what had been wrong with me) and grabbed a glass of water.

Charlie watched me with surprised eyes as I ate the whole sandwich. "Um…" he said awkwardly, clearly wanting to ask what had changed without putting me off my food again.

"I read that book," I lied. "And decided that I should eat something." Of course, that wasn't the real reason why I was eating again. I had done a lot of thinking in the last twenty-four-or-so hours, and had come to the conclusion that I had to eat – and digest – as much as I could. I didn't know what to do about my recent discovery and I didn't know where to start in facing up to it, but I did know that I didn't want to starve my baby- _Edward's_ baby.

"Um… I'm glad it… helped." His statement sounded more like a question.

I nodded and continued to shovel the sandwich into my mouth. Miraculously, I wasn't even feeling ill yet. Charlie stood and awkwardly crossed the room. He took his jacket off of the peg and then said, "I guess I'll see you later."

I shot him another false smile. "See ya."

He nodded, looking positively spooked by my attitude, and then disappeared out of the door. The moment he was gone, I let the facade slip even though I was possibly the most important person I had to convince of my own happiness. I sagged in my chair, leaning my head in one hand and letting the other hand fall to my belly. It hadn't taken me long to work out that I was a little over a month gone in the pregnancy, since I had the end of the project – the night that Edward and I had taken _that step_ – marked clearly on my calendar, and my stomach did kind of show it. I knew that usually, not much showed in the first month but I hadn't eaten much and the rest of me was so skinny that it was hard not to notice the anomalous bulge that was my stomach; another reason to eat as much as I could. It still hadn't sunk in yet that there was another living person inside of me, but I was glad about that. I didn't know if my already-close-to-collapse-sanity could cope with that as well.

Once I had scoffed the rest of the sandwich, I grabbed my school bag from where I had left it at the bottom of the stairs and headed back to the kitchen. Now that I had started to eat, it was all that I wanted to do. That was why those cereal bars from the day before had made me so hungry, why I ate so much dinner, why I had raided the kitchen at midnight for low-fat yoghurts. Only now did I realise that it was my body trying to tell me something. No, I corrected myself, not my body; my baby.

I yanked open a cupboard and emptied two boxes of cereal bars into my bag, followed by a family-sized packet of crisps and a jar of peanut butter. Then, I took a ten dollar bill out of the food money jar for my lunch- _now_ try telling me that I'm anorexic.

The next few days passed slowly and strangely. I lied through my teeth to Charlie and to Mason, though neither of them were discouraged from their incessant questions. Mason was a lot worse than Charlie, but I presumed that that was because he knew what had happened all those weeks ago. The times when I had been with Edward seemed like such a long time ago now; a different era altogether. Now everything I did revolved around the baby; I wasn't living for me anymore. I was purely living for the tiny person growing inside of me. The day after I had found out I had made the long drive to Port Angeles after school to buy a book since I didn't want to rely on Google all the time. I ate more and more and more as the days went on but mostly in the afternoon; so far all of Google's tips for morning sickness hadn't worked and it was getting harder to hide that I was puking up every morning before school.

The strangest thing was that this was the first thing that had given me the tiniest slither of hope for anything. A baby was like a new beginning and I was quickly becoming ridiculously attached. It had taken me longer than it should have to realise that this attachment was only so strong because the baby was a part of Edward.

Time seemed to pass a lot quicker now that I didn't want it to. Every minute that passed made the attachment stronger… but it also made the panic set in that much more. I wasn't stupid; I knew that being a Mum was hard work. Halley had shown me that much. I also knew that as you got more pregnant, it got more obvious. And that I wouldn't be able to keep my secret a secret for much longer. The biggest worry was that I was pretty much alone. I was certain that Mason would step in and help me as much as he could but I didn't want that. My stupid, stubborn self only wanted one person and that person was miles away having a much better time then he ever would if he was stuck here with me.

That was why each minute made me all the more desperate to take Mason's advice; to call_ him_. I knew that he should know, especially since I knew that I would never – could never – give up my baby. _Our_ baby. That was why every night I would lie awake with silent tears running down my face. I would sit on my bed, legs crossed, head in hand staring at my phone and trying to get up the guts to call. Of course, I never did. The phone sat untouched, waiting for me to give in; night in, night out.

***

I shovelled the pasta into my mouth on the Friday, barely tasting it as it slid down my throat without touching the sides.

Mason watched me with raised eyebrows. "I thought you didn't like tuna?"

I looked at the pasta bake. "This is tuna?"

Mason nodded.

I sniffed it cautiously and caught the definite stench of tuna. I wrinkled my nose, but then shrugged and continued to eat it.

"Seriously, Bella, you've gone from one extreme to the other." He rolled his eyes.

I pretended to be annoyed. "You people are never pleased."

He laughed and took a hold of my wrist, which wasn't so bony any more. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" I looked up from my dinner at him.

"What got you back on track so suddenly?"

I looked away again and shrugged. I knew that I should tell Mason, but I would tell him in my own time. Besides, it didn't feel right to tell Mason before… I let that train of thought tail away before it let me sink into a small bout of depression. "I just… I don't want to make you feel that I don't listen." I wound my excuse out of details that were true, but insignificant in comparison to the fact that I was a month and a half pregnant.

Mason's arm came around my shoulders. "I _know_ that you listen, Bella. You didn't… did you call him?"

"No," I replied, too fast. "Of course not." But the niggling in the back of my mind was getting stronger and stronger as the days passed; the niggling that I should call him.

When I looked over at Mason, I saw that he was looking at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on. It was gentle, caring, but also worried and almost expectant. Almost like he knew what was going on, like he wanted to help but couldn't. I stared into his eyes, until I got that awful feeling that I was being watched. I broke the eye contact I had been holding with Mason and looked across the cafeteria where I saw Alice watching me with critical and tear-filled eyes. She held my gaze for a moment, but then she licked her lips nervously and disappeared.

I sighed and looked back at the table, scooping the rest of the pasta into my mouth just as the bell rang for fourth period.

***

"What's going on?" I asked Mason as I joined the crowd outside Mr Marshall's room for fifth period psychology.

"Dunno," he replied. "Marshall's talking to someone in there and won't let us in 'til he's done."

I glanced at the clock to see that I was already ten minutes late and we still weren't being allowed in. That was something else. I hated psychology now. Deep down I did know why, but I didn't want to face up to it. It was routine now that I was late for this lesson; Mr Marshall never said anything. Our latest project was nothing like the last one. This time, we were studying the development of babies which involved a lot of videos and that. Ten minutes late was early for me, and I knew that it was because this topic was going to become increasingly more relevant for me.

"Hmm. Wonder who it is," I muttered, but just then the door opened and the people crowded round the door and trying to listen in parted for me to see Alice come out. Her mascara had run in snail trails down her cheeks and her big blue eyes were watery. They zoned right in on me, and then she looked away, her cheeks flushing red. Everyone pushed Alice out of the way and headed into the classroom, but I waited outside. Mason hesitated.

"Go on," I urged him. "I'll be there in a second." I didn't take my eyes off of Alice.

Once Mason had nodded, and gone into the classroom, letting the door fall shut behind him, I went to Alice's side. "Um… are you alright?"

She shrugged, a sarcastic smile on her face. "Does it even matter?"

"Of course it matters," I said, leaning against the wall next to her. "I'm always here, Alice. I don't want us to fall out, even if you don't like me anymore."

She looked at me, her brow furrowed in concern. "Everyone has secrets," she said slowly. "I just wish that mine only affected me." She groaned softly to herself. "God, Bella, I've been so stupid."

"Why?" I whispered.

"It's my fault that Edward's not here. I should have done something… I should have said… but I don't have any proof…" She was talking to herself now.

"How was it your fault?" I asked quietly, desperate to know what had happened. Alice had had nothing to do with it… had she? It was all Tanya… wasn't it?

Her head suddenly snapped up and she laughed, only just realising that she was talking to me. "Sorry, Bella, I don't want to talk about it. Not with you." She pushed off from the wall and started toward the stairs.

I nodded, my heart sinking. I had forgotten how much I liked Alice; how much I needed her. "Alice!" I called after her before I could stop myself. I felt the tears spring to my eyes and threaten to spill over.

She turned back round. "What?" Her gaze analysed my expression and her brow furrowed. "Bella? What's up?"

I can't cope without your brother. I need to see your brother. I'm pregnant with his child. "Nothing," I said, looking away so that she couldn't see the tears spill over. "Nothing."

I didn't look up, but I could hear her feet on the stairs as she went down again. I wiped at my eyes, and went into the class. No one looked up as I took my seat next to Mason, but he took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

***

I stared at the phone, wondering whether to chicken out and cancel as I had done for the past few weeks. On Fridays, Mason and I went out. Dinner, a movie, some kind of outing. It was our routine Friday evenings. Not like a date or anything, but just a trip between two friends. I glanced at the clock; Mason would be here in half an hour if I didn't cancel, and I so wasn't in the mood to go anywhere right now.

So I grabbed the phone and opened up the phonebook. But my fingers didn't dial the number I had intended to, I pressed the number three twice; going straight to the entries under the letter 'E'. His was the first number on the list under that letter. I took a deep breath, and pressed the green call button, holding it nervously to my ear and waiting for the moment when he would answer and I would have to tell him everything.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**:O Le gasp. Don't get your hopes up too high though guys… And yes, Jane's secret is that she's the head teacher's daughter :S Bless her XD**

**I have quite a lot to say today and I'll start with the most important:**

**I have had several PMs from people informing me that there is a group of people on this website who are somehow deleting stories and accounts. I don't really know the details but a few people seem worried that this could happen to this story, so I'm letting you know just in case. I will be checking out the links that people have sent me and seeing what's going on and if I think it's necessary then I will contact the admins to see what they can do. If you know anything, then please put it in a review or PM. Anyway, I was just telling you this so that I can tell you that I have back-up accounts such as my facebook and twitter and that and these are listed on my profile (which is being edited RIGHT NOW). So I dunno if you wanna note them down or whatever but fingers crossed it won't be necessary :S One thing I may have to do is stop with the ANs altogether, which would be annoying. So if the ANs randomly disappear- that's why.**

**Okay. Back to the actual story. Before I get asked, and I know that I will, NO Mason is NOT going to fall in love with the baby- he's not a pervert like Jacob XD (no offence intended- but that IS why I don't like him. That and the fact that he goes 'oh I'm gonna kill myself if you don't kiss me'. And people call **_**Edward**_** controlling?!) Yeah, Mason is so much better than Jake XD Yes, he has stepped into that kind of position that Jacob has in New Moon, but he's not pushy and he's not **_**really**_** after more than just friendship; he likes Edward and appreciates that Bella's in love with him. Okay, mini rant over XD**

**Guys, I cannot begin to tell you how pleased I am that the vast majority seem pleased with the baby twist. However, I can't say that I don't agree with those of you who think it's a clichéd way to end the story and too common- because, yeah, I do think that. But, as I said, it's been planned for a while and totally foreshadowed with the Halley thing and I just… I dunno. I wish so badly that I could make everyone happy but when there are so many people reading it's very difficult. There's always going to be someone that's unhappy and I'm really sorry about that :( I do have an alternate ending in mind though and maybe I'll give writing it a go and post it as an alternate ending. I don't know yet. I have to say though that I can't believe that no one guessed when so much time passed on Edward's side. In the last chapter I knew that I would do the big reveal by the end so I made it pretty obvious from the start but I was quite surprised that no one reviewed saying 'a month eh? What could happen in a month? OMC she's up the duff isn't she?' Hahaha :)**

**And, yes, Edward's birthday is the same as in the actual Twilight saga so the story is currently set in mid-June (the 20****th**** is Eddie's bday). Oh and for those of you that haven't figured it out yet, Bella found out about the baby on the same day as Edward's almost-expulsion.**

**Well… I'm sorry for the super-long AN but I had a nice list of things I had to tell you guys :)**

**I don't know when the next update will be but it will be soon. Sunday or Monday I'd guess. This whole next chapter is going to be the Alice POV and you'd be surprised how much you've actually missed out on behind the scenes ;) You'll also find out why Alice was with Mr Marshall, and why Bella hasn't had any calls from a certain Mr Cullen…Can't think who that would be… lol. Because I'm nice, I'll give you a quick preview of the inside of the lovely Alice's head:**

"He punched a dude," Emmett said with a shrug. "I agree that it's not really worth expulsion but if that's what the adults think then… well, what can we do?"

"Emmett, you _are_ an adult!" I pointed out. "I'm a pint-sized almost-adult. I can't do anything, but you can do everything. Edward has to come back to Forks High."

Emmett ruffled my hair. "Alice, he was expelled. They ain't gonna let him back."

"I know that!" I said. "Why is everyone treating me like I'm stupid?"

"Then how do you _propose_ we get him back, smartass?" Emmett teased.

I grinned. "Well… I _do_ have a plan."

"Does it involve jump-starting cars after midnight?"

I blinked at him, and then decided not to ask. "Um… no. But it does involve cars… and midnight…?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. You want me to drive you to Seattle at midnight to kidnap him?"

I raised my eyebrows hopefully. "I'll pay you? All my savings?"

**Duh duh duuuuh! XD Lol Poor Alice :( And YES that's right folks there is an EMMETT in the next chapter. Where did he go? Um… I have no idea lol. Though I did say that he and Rose aren't in this story much so… yeah.**

**Okay. Sorry again for the long AN. I'll update soon :)**

**Please, please review!!! :D**

**Thanks a billion :)**

**Steph**


	62. Chapter 61: Operation 'Rescue Edward'

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Imperfect Is the New Perfect **_**by **_**Caitlin Crosby **_**and **_**Life of the Party**_** by **_**Rocket to the Moon**_

**Previously…**

_So I grabbed the phone and opened up the phonebook. But my fingers didn't dial the number I had intended to, I pressed the number three twice; going straight to the entries under the letter 'E'. His was the first number on the list under that letter. I took a deep breath, and pressed the green call button, holding it nervously to my ear and waiting for the moment when he would answer and I would have to tell him everything._

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 61- Operation 'Rescue Edward'**

**Alice POV**

"I'm sorry, Miss Cullen but Edward has had his telephone rights taken away and I absolutely _cannot_ allow _any_ exceptions," she repeated.

"But why not?!" I wailed. "He doesn't have any other means of contact; his mobile broke! Please- I'm sure this is some form of abuse."

I could almost hear the smirk in Mrs 'McHerity-Matthews' voice when she said, "I'm sorry. Mr Cullen is not allowed to come to the phone."

"Stupid cow," I said, loud enough for her to hear, before slamming the phone down. What the hell had Edward done?! How could he get himself banned from phone calls without Mum or Dad having heard about it from his teachers? It had to be the crappiest school ever, for them not to even tell Mum and Dad what trouble he had gotten into.

I took a deep breath, and headed out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I went into the kitchen, where Esme was making dinner. "Mum?" I asked quietly.

She looked up at me. "What is it honey?"

"I… I miss him," I whispered.

Esme left whatever she was stirring to simmer and came over to me. She enveloped me in a hug and murmured, "I know; so do I. But your father made his decision."

"You're his mother! Why can't you persuade Dad to let him back? C'mon Mum; don't tell me you think Edward likes it at that crap shack."

"Watch your language," Esme scolded half-heartedly. "Alice, it's not as simple as you think. There is nowhere else that Edward can go. And Carlisle's so disappointed in him."

"He's not right, Mum," I said. "You can ground me for saying so, but Dad's wrong sometimes too." _And so am I._

Esme smiled slightly. "I'm not going to ground you, Alice. Look, honey, your father may be wrong in his decision, but there is nothing else we can do for him. Edward needs to start passing his exams or… I don't know what'll happen. What if he has a family, Al? How is he going to support the people he loves? Look at Bella; he loved her didn't he? But now he can't even be with her because he made one mistake too many."

"He's not with Bella because she's a two-timing cow," I spat. "Not because he got an undeserved expulsion."

Esme sighed. "I don't know why he hit that boy, but you can't say that he didn't deserve that expulsion, Alice."

I didn't know how to reply to that. Because he didn't deserve the expulsion. He had gotten it anyway, just because I had been too much of a coward to speak up; to tell the truth. But James' threat still lingered, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore than they already had. By now, he and Tanya would have run off to some hot country and speaking up wouldn't make any difference. I let my hand linger by the top of my arm, even though the mark had long since gone.

"What brought this on?" Esme asked quietly, pulling me from my chain of thought.

"They won't let me speak to him!" I cried, remembering that I had come to tell Mum about the injustice of it.

But, to my surprise, Esme just looked away. Her reaction was almost… _guilty_.

"What have you done?" I said flatly.

My Mum looked at me. "Now, Alice, I know how much these phone calls mean to both of you, but the school is right to punish him. As any school would."

I stared at her. "What do you mean?! He hasn't flipping done anything!"

She shook her head slightly. "Alice, your brother was in a lot of trouble. He fell in with the wrong people and is dealing with the consequences."

"What are you talking about? They can't ban him from talking to his family!"

"I gave them permission to," Esme admitted.

My mouth fell open. "What?!" I exploded.

"Your conversations are the only good thing he has…"

"Exactly!"

Mum continued as though I had never interrupted. "…so they have to take something away from him and that is the only thing he has." She sighed again. "What Edward did was serious, Alice. His friend, and her father – the head teacher – have been fined and sent to court."

"Oh yeah? What was it that was so serious, then? Can it have been any more serious than any of the crap he did at my school? Crap that didn't get him freaking expelled until he hit someone that deserved it!"

Esme frowned. "He had alcohol, Alice. He and his friend, Jane they said her name was, were using the school's supply of ethanol to make straight Vodka and they were hiding it in flasks. They tested the girl and she had more alcohol in her system than her father! It was _very_ serious, Alice."

I shook my head and opened my mouth to argue, but was interrupted by the door to the kitchen opening and Emmett poking his head in. "Hey folks," he said, coming in with Rosalie hot on his heels.

"Alice, I have found the most gorgeous colour for bridesmaids dresses but I want your opinion," Rose told me, bringing her portfolio to the table, and opening it for me to see the material samples. I was helping Rose plan her ideal fairytale wedding and it had been great fun for the few days before Edward had left. After, though, nothing seemed to have the same appeal as it had done before.

I smiled meekly. "Great. But if you have the pale pink bridesmaids dresses then you can't have that red theme you wanted going on because they clash like…" I didn't bother to finish my sentence with a crappy simile.

Rose frowned. "Oh no, you're right…"

"Rose?" Emmett said then, not taking his eyes off me. "Is it okay if I borrow Alice for a moment?"

"Sure." Rose smiled as Emmett took my arm and led me out of the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Al?" he asked the moment we were outside.

"What do you mean?" I bluffed.

He glared at me. "C'mon, Squirt. You know that I can tell when my kid sister's moping."

I sighed. "It's Edward. They won't let me speak to him any more all because one of his _friends_ made some kind of illegal alcohol." Which was just ridiculous. Edward had thrown bricks through teachers' windows and got away with it! In my opinion, that was much more disrespectful than drinking a little liquid that they would have just bought cheap from a supermarket anyway.

Emmett sighed. "You know, Al, sometimes Edward has to learn his lessons. And occasionally, it'll hurt to learn 'em."

"But you don't know what he did!" I wailed.

"He punched a dude," Emmett said with a shrug. "I agree that it's not really worth expulsion but if that's what the adults think then… well, what can we do?"

"Emmett, you _are_ an adult!" I pointed out. "I'm a pint-sized almost-adult. I can't do anything, but you can do everything. Edward has to come back to Forks High."

Emmett ruffled my hair. "Alice, he was expelled. They ain't gonna let him back."

"I know that!" I said. "Why is everyone treating me like I'm stupid?"

"Then how do you _propose_ we get him back, smartass?" Emmett teased.

I grinned. "Well… I _do_ have a plan."

"Does it involve jump-starting cars after midnight?"

I blinked at him, and then decided not to ask. "Um… no. But it does involve cars… and midnight…?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. You want me to drive you to Seattle at midnight to kidnap him?"

I raised my eyebrows hopefully. "I'll pay you? All my savings?"

He laughed. "Forget it, Al. And I want your word that you won't try it either. Or I'll steal the keys to Eddie-boy's Volvo that you've been driving. And tell Mum and Dad what you're planning."

I glowered at him. "I thought you were on my side."

"Do you know what Al?" he said in response. "I thought I was on yours too. Until you sided with Edward."

I scowled. "There were never _sides_ back then, Emmett. We were all in that together."

"Until Tanya put Edward on one side of the pond, and us on the other," Emmett added with one raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah; those who fall behind stay behind? I'm not buying that crap Em. What happened to the three musketeers? One for all and all for one?"

He shrugged. "I grew up and Edward started to think with his dick."

"Well, I still stick up for my brother. Even if you don't." I turned to flounce away, but Emmett grabbed my arm and his hold was too tight for me to break.

"Alice, that's not fair," he said.

"Life's not fucking fair," I hissed. "You think it's fair that Edward's locked up with no contact?"

Emmett pursed his lips. "I think that it's a temporary punishment. Give it a few days and try him again."

I glared at him. "You really have crossed over to the dark side." Then he let me go and I went up the stairs.

"Oh, Alice?" he called after me.

I looked over my shoulder. "What?"

"Don't think about making that drive by yourself. It's too dangerous."

I didn't reply, just slammed my bedroom door like a moody teenager. Oh hell, I was a moody teenager. Too dangerous, my ass. I grabbed the keys to the Volvo off of the side and hid them under my mattress ready for operation 'rescue Edward'.

***

I went to bed early that night, wanting to get some sleep before waking myself at midnight to save my brother. I went through the motions of getting ready for bed and even said goodnight to my parents in my pyjamas so that they wouldn't get suspicious. But the moment that I shut my bedroom door again, I stripped off my pyjamas and climbed into bed in a pair of jeans and a black scoop-neck top.

I didn't manage to sleep before midnight, though, my head running wild with planning, the adrenaline keeping the sleep away. When the clock struck twelve and my parents were safely asleep, I got out of bed and pulled a hoodie on to keep me warm- even though I'd never be seen dead in a hoodie – and then lifted up my duvet.

I fumbled around in the dark for a long time. After ten long minutes of feeling around, I got a wary feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I grabbed my flashlight, shooting the beam of light at the bed frame, right where I had left the keys. But in their place was a note. I picked it up and held it up to the light, reading:

_Sorry, Al, I can't let you do this. I've got your keys nice and safe but I'm not giving them back to you until you've got this ridiculous idea out of your head. Don't complain to Mum and Dad because I told them that you said that the Volvo's broken and Rose is taking it away to fix it herself._

_I'm sorry, really I am- Edward's my brother too. But someday you'll realise that this is the right thing to do. If not for us, then for him._

_Love you lots squirt_

_Em_

I crumpled the paper in my hand, a single tear sliding down my cheek. He wouldn't have done this if he had known why Edward had gone in the first place. If he had known that everything Edward had been through was for me – because of me.

Everyday the guilt got worse and worse. Everyday I tried to get myself to speak up. But everyday it got harder. Because of that bastard that had ruined my life- ruined my brother's life.

I pulled my mattress back down and climbed back into bed, not bothering to put my pyjamas back on or to take the hoodie off. I shut my eyes and let sleep come, even though I knew that I'd have the same dream/flashback that I had every night:

_Mum watched me as I yawned over my breakfast. "Alice, are you sure that you're okay to go to school? You look so tired, honey."_

_I didn't tell her that that was because I hadn't slept for two whole days. I hadn't slept on Saturday for guilt that I was letting them send him away and I hadn't slept on Sunday for crying because I had let him go. "I'm fine." I dumped my empty bowl in the sink, and pulled my shoes on even though I was far too early to leave yet. I did anyway._

_Driving to school in _his_ car brought the ache to my chest that had been stopping me from sleeping for the past few days. When I pulled into the school car park, there was only one other car there in the student body's car park, and that was the one that never moved. The one that had been abandoned; just like me. I wondered briefly if Edward had felt like this when I had first left, but that thought was cut off when another car pulled up next to me and a man with oily blonde hair climbed out and came to my door. He opened it and grinned sadistically, cocking his head to the side _**(AN- lol I think we **_**all**_** know that look XD) **_. "Hello there, Miss Cullen," he said. "Long time, no see?"_

_I glared at him. "Get away from me."_

_He laughed. "Sure, sure, Al, whatever you say." But then his laughter stopped. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone about our little secret, hmm?"_

"_I didn't," I said and it was the truth; Edward had guessed._

_James grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car, dragging me down the side of the school and slamming me up against a wall carefully out of view of any security camera. This was the ditch- the one place in the school that there wasn't a camera in, and therefore the place where kids came when they skived, or smoked, or had sex. How James knew this, I didn't know. "Your brother seemed to know an awful lot about it though, didn't he?"_

"_He guessed," I squeaked truthfully._

_James took a fistful of my hair in his hand and pushed me back against the wall again. "Well, you should have been a bit more careful, shouldn't you? I hope that you haven't told anyone, Alice." He moved his head next to my face, and whispered in my ear, "Because your brother would be paying for that, wouldn't he? Or… I heard there's another guy you've been fairly close to? The name _Hale_ wouldn't mean anything to you would it?"_

"_You leave Jasper out of this!" I hissed._

"_Well, then, you'll know better than to tell our good friend Mr Hudson Edward's reasons for the aggression, won't you my lovely?"_

"_I'm not going to tell," I said._

"_That's good. I'm very happy about that. I'm going for a nice break abroad with my fiancée today; her name's Tanya- you might know her."_

_I glowered at him. "She's a bitch. You're well-matched."_

_He just laughed. "Awesome. Well, we're going away, but don't let that make you think that you're not being watched. Tanya's good friend Lauren has agreed to keep an eye on you. And if we think anything's going to happen… well, your nice little boyfriend would pay for that. Or Edward. Or maybe even both." He slammed me against the wall again. "You got that _Alice_?" He sneered my name._

_I nodded, and he let me go. "Good. Better go now and meet Tanya at the airport. We've run our errands now. She's been giving that cheating cow a piece of her mind."_

_My brow furrowed and I followed him back to the car park, even though my mind told me not to. "Cheating cow?"_

"_That Bella girl. Cheated on your brother with his best friend." James winked at me. "Sly cow. Wouldn't mind a bit of her either though. Of course, I wouldn't tell Tanya. She's a little put out with the girl- still has a bit of a soft spot for your brother really."_

_I stared at him as he waved and got into his car, yelling 'see ya' before driving off. Bella had cheated on Edward? There was no way she could have done that… could she?_

_But then the image blurred- fast motion photos of Bella coming into the form room in her old sweats, not crying or anything. And then Bella sat on Mason's lap, snogging his face off. Stupid, cheating cow._

I woke gasping just a few minutes before my alarm would have woken me anyway. As usual.

***

After my failed plan, the weekend loomed in front of me, long and unforgiving. So it was no surprise that I found myself in tears at the beginning of fourth period – my free – sat on some staircase. I knew that I should probably go to the library and start forming another rescue Edward mission or something, but I didn't have the energy. I couldn't face up to it anymore. I couldn't tell anyone about James to get Edward back because then James would hurt Edward or Jasper. I couldn't say that anyway because no one would believe me now more than ever- why didn't you tell us before, they'd say. Where's your proof Alice, they'd say. And I had none.

That was when the crazy psychology teacher tripped over me. "Oops. Sorry there… oh." He looked uneasy at seeing me crying, and stroked his chin as though he had a beard. "Alice Cullen isn't it?"

I nodded miserably. "Sorry, Sir. I'll go to the library… or something."

"Nonsense, don't worry. You can sit on the stairs if you want to," he said brightly. Then he lowered his voice. "Or you can come up with me if you want a chat. Or an empty classroom to use?"

And, though I don't know why, I nodded. I let him help me to my feet, and lead me up the stairs to his classroom. I sat down at one of the spaces in the room and got out my homework to do while he marked papers at his desk. I didn't do any of it though; just stared at the paper and scratched lines in the wood of the desk with my pencil with silent tears rolling down my cheeks. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Mr Marshall had come over until he was right behind me handing me a tissue. "Do you want to talk?"

I wiped my eyes and shook my head as he sat down next to me.

"Okay," he said. "But sometimes it helps to share a problem. You know, shift off some of the burden?"

"I… I just… I miss him so much," I said quietly.

Mr Marshall nodded understandingly. "I miss him too- you'd be surprised how dull my lessons can be without him."

I was silent for a moment and then I said, "Have you… have you ever not said something when you should have done?"

"What do you mean?"

I bit my lip. "It's my fault Edward's not here," I blurted, and then it all came tumbling out. I told him about James in Biloxi and how that was why Edward had hit him. I told him about James' threat and how I had no proof, and why I hadn't – and couldn't – tell anyone about it. The tears didn't stop throughout.

When I finished I blinked at Mr Marshall through wet eyelashes. "What can I do?"

He sighed and looked at me. "You did the right thing by telling me," he said slowly, looking me right in the eye. "Alice, this is far too much for one person to handle themselves. I promise I will help you get your brother back."

"No!" I said quickly. "You can't tell anyone; he'll hurt them…"

Mr Marshall smiled slightly. "I won't let that happen. Alice, I'd expect that you have some issues with trust and – judging by what you just told me – that's really not much of a surprise. But you can trust me. I won't let anyone hurt you, or Jasper Hale, or Edward. I promise. I'll get you your proof…"

"How?" I demanded desperately.

Mr Marshall patted my hand where it sat on the desk. "What you kids don't know is that there was a camera installed by 'the ditch' months ago. If this kid threatened you there then it'll all be on tape somewhere and we can report this boy to the police. Then we can explain to Mr Hudson and I'm sure Edward will be allowed home again."

I sniffed. "But… I can't tell them. They'll be so disappointed in me."

Mr Marshall put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "No one will be disappointed in you, Alice. You did what you thought was right- and you did what you did out of pure selflessness. I really respect you for it."

I looked away at the door, where curious eyes of Mr Marshall's next class were watching in. "I can't believe I just told you all that."

"It was going to come out sooner or later," he said. "You see, Alice, when things like that built up, the feelings that you have build up and up, like a snowball. It's human nature to let it out and talk about it."

I nodded and then looked back at him. "I should probably go to my lesson."

He smiled. "Indeed you should. If you ever need to talk, Alice…"

"Thank you." I smiled meekly at him and stood up. I headed outside, ignoring the stares. It wasn't until my eyes met the too-familiar dark brown ones that I realised that this was Edward's old class; Bella's class. I wasn't surprised when she waited outside to talk to me, shooing her _boyfriend_ away, but I was surprised by the transparent compassion in her voice when she said, "Um… are you alright?"

And what surprised me even more was the hurt in her voice as she called my name as I walked away. I turned back and looked at her. Her eyes were watery and the bags under them weren't bags- they were full-blown suitcases. She looked awful; drawn, worried, exhausted, and just… just not like her at all. For the first time in the six-or-so weeks since I had lost my brother, I wondered if I had underestimated how his departure was affecting her. "What?" I asked. "Bella? What's up?"

She hesitated, and then shook her head slightly. "Nothing." She looked away from me. "Nothing."

For some insane reason, I felt an overpowering urge to go over to her and to pull her into a comforting hug, tell her that we were still friends. But I couldn't do it. Maybe when Edward was back and this crap was behind us. But that was a long way off yet. So, instead, I turned my back on her and went down the stairs.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Well… hopefully that explained a lot for you guys :) There was a fair bit going on with Alice after all ;) And, yes, Alice's attitude to Bella is completely James' fault. And, before you ask, yes Alice's 'dream/flashback' really did happen.**

**Okay, guys. Look, I **_**know**_** that I haven't been pregnant (in **_**real**_** reality Hannah. In reality? Well, bump is fine) and I will totally be the first to point that out. Of course I'll get things wrong because every case is different and I am only sixteen so I don't know much about being pregnant. Give me a bit of a break guys- I'm getting my details from Google and Breaking Dawn, one of which is not always reliable and the other is a vampire baby lol.**

**Ok, I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news first- there is ABSOLUTELY DEFINITELY NO SEQUEL, despite there quite clearly being room for one. I don't want to stretch it out any further than it already has been (yeah, some people think it's dragging) and I am aware that a lot of sequels often ruin the whole story idea rather than making it better. I still don't know about the Mason spin-off idea. It's something I'm still playing with. If it's going to happen, it probably won't until this is finished because I think that my only reason for writing one would be because I miss Mason- which I obviously don't yet XD**

**And the good news- I definitely have the next story in the pipeline; it's even got the go-ahead from Laura (not that she wouldn't give anything I run past her the go-ahead but hey-ho XD). I know I've got **_**Victim of a Teenage Nobody**_** but that's considerably darker than everything else I've written and I want a more fluffy thing to write alongside it. Which is what this next story will be. It'll be a little sad toward the start, but it'll be mostly fluffy and funny, like this one. So yeah, I will definitely be keeping you posted, but I have the whole first chapter written and will probably start posting sometime next week. Or at least before this is finished. I'm really excited about that :D (and hopefully you are too?)**

**Also, thanks to those of you who told me some stuff about the Literate Union (the people trying to delete fanfics). I don't want to doom myself here, but I think I should be okay as long as no one actually reports me XD**

**Now, to address some questions- a few people asked if Bella told Mason about the baby. No, she didn't. Mason will be finding out very soon, I promise :)**

**And the other thing: you all got me wrong when I said that thing about Rpatz reviewing. If you have no idea what I'm talking about it's because I deleted that part of the AN because so many people were not getting the sarcasm lol so I got rid of it. No. Someone left an anonymous review AS Robert Pattinson but couldn't spell his name right so I was calling them out ;) And whoever it was? That is very funny but you did nearly give me a heart attack the first time XD**

**Oh! I watched the BAFTAs last night and they were totally awesome! I have a theory that they glued a camera to the floor where Rpatz was sat because he was on it so much. And I voted for Kristen so she like owes us Twilight fans that she won that award ;) I thought it was the best award to win tbh but only because IT'S FRICKIN ORANGE!!!! Lol**

**Okay, guys, things to expect in next chapter: the next bit of the phone call that was the biggest cliffie ever at the end of the last chapter (there was a line right at the start of this chapter that told you how lucky Bella's gonna get there), a little Mason/Bella talk time, and a certain trip to the drs… fun fun fun! Hahaha. Because I'm still in a nice mood, I've got a little preview for y'all again :)**

"_What… what do you mean?"_

"_That night… that you stayed at my house," Mason said. He was staring out of the window now, his mind somewhere else completely. "He came round, and begged to speak to you."_

"_And you didn't let him?" My eyes were wide as saucers from the shock, the continuous stream of tears abruptly halted, and I could hear the venom in my own voice._

"_Of course I let him in!" Mason said defensively. "But he came up, took one look at you and changed his mind. I don't know why."_

_I glared at him until he sensed me watching him and turned to look at me. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I shrieked._

"_He didn't say anything…"_

_I scrambled to my feet so that I could look down at him. "So? God, Mason, you're so clueless! You have no idea, do you? Just the fact that he came changes everything! Why didn't you tell me before he left? Before he abandoned me?"_

**:O Le gasp! Did Mason let a lil something slip? ;) ahaha I'm evil :D**

**You wanna read that right? (you nod) Really? (bigger nods) Are you absolutely **_**sure**_**? (you come close to strangling me) Well then… you'll have to leave me a little review won't you*? ;)**

**Thank you lots ;)**

**Steph**

***Don't mind me. I'm in a bit of an evil mood ;)**


	63. Chapter 62: Second Best

**Previously…**

_And what surprised me even more was the hurt in her voice as she called my name as I walked away. I turned back and looked at her. Her eyes were watery and the bags under them weren't bags- they were full-blown suitcases. She looked awful; drawn, worried, exhausted, and just… just not like her at all. For the first time in the six-or-so weeks since I had lost my brother, I wondered if I had underestimated how his departure was affecting her. "What?" I asked. "Bella? What's up?"_

_She hesitated, and then shook her head slightly. "Nothing." She looked away from me. "Nothing."_

_For some insane reason, I felt an overpowering urge to go over to her and to pull her into a comforting hug, tell her that we were still friends. But I couldn't do it. Maybe when Edward was back and this crap was behind us. But that was a long way off yet. So, instead, I turned my back on her and went down the stairs._

********

_Hold on, baby you're losing it;_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it and letting go._

_And no one knows that you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one._

_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone._

_**-Tied Together With a Smile, Taylor Swift**_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 62- Second Best**

**Bella POV**

_I stared at the phone, wondering whether to chicken out and cancel as I had done for the past few weeks. On Fridays, Mason and I went out. Dinner, a movie, some kind of outing. It was our routine Friday evenings. Not like a date or anything, but just a trip between two friends. I glanced at the clock; Mason would be here in half an hour if I didn't cancel, and I so wasn't in the mood to go anywhere right now._

_I grabbed the phone and opened up the phonebook. But my fingers didn't dial the number I had intended to, I pressed the number three twice; going straight to the entries under the letter 'E'. His was the first number on the list under that letter. I took a deep breath, and pressed the green call button, holding it nervously to my ear and waiting for the moment when he would answer and I would have to tell him everything._

But it didn't happen. Instead, I just got a dialling tone, and then a woman saying that it couldn't be connected. I frowned, and dialled again, only to get more of the same. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started to sob. How was I going to get hold of him if he had blocked me? If he hated me that much? If he didn't want to know who I was anymore?

I picked up my phone again, and held it to my ear, pretending that he had picked up. "Edward…" I whispered, broken and utterly exhausted. "I can't cope by myself. Please come back. Edward, I… I'm pregnant. It's yours… of course. How could it be anyone else's? There is no one else. All I see is…" I tailed off and let a sob wrack my body as I realised that however much I wished otherwise, he wasn't going to pick up. He wasn't going to help. He wasn't going to come back. "Please, Edward…" I took the phone away from my ear and cried and cried and cried.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and then Mason poked his head round. "Sorry I'm early; your Dad told me to come right…" Then he looked at me. "Bella? What's the matter?" He came in and shut the door behind him, coming right to my side, and shaking me gently. "Bella?"

I turned into him and let the tears run thicker and faster. I gripped his arm with brute strength I didn't know I had and cried into his shoulder.

"Bella?" he said again. "You're really worrying me."

I gasped in a sob.

"Please," he whispered. "Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

"No," I said. "You can't help. No one can."

Mason noticed the phone in my hand and pried it out of my grasp. Then he looked at the screen, and his eyes widened. "You called him?"

I nodded, and then shook my head. "He's blocked me."

Mason blinked. "What? Why would he do that?"

I looked up at him and wiped my eyes. "Why _wouldn't_ he do that?" I sighed. "He likes someone else, so that's not… he just… he didn't even come after me, Mason. Do you really think that he cares?"

Mason didn't meet my gaze. He looked at the floor. "Bella, he did come after you."

I froze, letting his words register in my mind. My mouth moved, but I made no noise. After a long moment, I swallowed and whispered, "What… what do you mean?"

"That night… that you stayed at my house," Mason said. He was staring out of the window now, his mind somewhere else completely. "He came round, and begged to speak to you."

"And you didn't let him?" My eyes were wide as saucers from the shock, the continuous stream of tears abruptly halted, and I could hear the venom in my own voice.

"Of course I let him in!" Mason said defensively. "But he came up, took one look at you and changed his mind. I don't know why."

I glared at him until he sensed me watching him and turned to look at me. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I shrieked.

"He didn't say anything…"

I scrambled to my feet so that I could look down at him. "So? God, Mason, you're so clueless! You have no idea, do you? Just the fact that he came changes _everything_! Why didn't you tell me before he left? Before he abandoned me?"

"He didn't abandon you!" Mason stood too. "What about me? What am I? Second best? Am I the one that can never help you in any way at all?"

"Yes, Mason! That's exactly what you are!" I cried, not in control of myself. "You know as well as I do that you're never going to be him! So why did you bother trying?"

He stared at me. Then he just whispered, "That's not fair, Bella."

"Life's not fucking fair!" I shouted as more tears ran down my face. Was this it then? It was Mason's fault that I couldn't talk to Edward? Mason's fault that I was alone, dealing with this completely by myself?

Both of us were silent, wrapped up in our own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Mason said eventually, his voice broken. "I didn't know that… that you felt like that."

I looked at him, and I saw the pain buried in his carefully masked expression. I saw how much my words had hurt him and instantly felt stupidly guilty. Mason had been a better friend than I had ever deserved, and I had yelled at him for making one mistake. "I'm sorry," I sighed.

Mason nodded, and then looked back at the window. Then, suddenly, he dug around in his pocket. "Use my phone."

I stared at him. "What?"

"Call Edward on my phone. As far as I know, he hasn't blocked me." He held out the phone, running his other hand through his dark hair, the uneven, choppy layers sticking up.

I stared at his hand now, instead. The mobile lay flat in his palm, the light reflecting off of the shiny silver. I tried to make my hand reach for it, but it wouldn't. I shook my head. "I… I can't."

"You'll never know unless you try," he said, taking my hand and putting the phone inside it. He curled my fingers around his phone, and wound his arms around me in a quick hug. "It's okay."

When he released me, I chewed on my lip and looked down at the screen. Could I tell Edward about the baby with Mason stood right here? Could I get the guts up to press the call button again? To set myself up for more disappointment?

"Do you want me to do it?" Mason offered.

I took a deep breath, and shook my head, going into Mason's phonebook and pressing call on Edward's number, my hands shaky and my pulse high. My heart sank when I got the same dialling tone and woman's voice. "Bastard. Asshole. Cheat," I muttered, pushing the phone back at Mason. "He blocked you too."

Mason re-dialled and held the phone to his ear. I watched as his brow furrowed. "He hasn't blocked it," he said slowly. "That just means that the phone's broken."

I blinked, suddenly elated; he hadn't blocked me after all. "It does?"

Mason nodded, and then slipped his phone back in his pocket.

I watched him, my elation vanished as quickly as it had come. "How can I talk to him if his phone is broken?"

"I don't know," Mason said. "I'm sorry, Bella, I just don't know."

I sank down on to my bed, running my fingers through my hair. And then I made the worst mistake I could have; I indicated for Mason to sit down next to me. Which wasn't so bad in itself, but I should have remembered that I had shoved my baby book under the duvet when Charlie had poked his head in to bring me a drink a few hours earlier. So, of course, when Mason sat on it, he had to pull it out to see what it was.

I didn't realise my colossal mistake until the book was in his hands. And then, I simply groaned and watched as his eyes scanned the title, the cover, the back, because in some ways it was nice that I didn't have to be the one to tell him. He was silent for a long time, but then he looked at me, his beautiful blue eyes full of questions. "You… I… Is this yours?" he finally asked.

I stood up, and wrung my hands awkwardly. "Um… it's not what you think…" I said slowly, before realising how wrong that was. I sighed. "Fine. It's exactly what you think." I bit my lip and looked into his eyes, feeling smaller than I ever had before. "What should I do, Mason? What can I do?"

He didn't answer my question though, just echoed my words from earlier while he nodded. "Life's not fucking fair." He stood up and hugged me. "Whatever you want to do, Bells. I'll be here. I'm always here. Don't feel that you've been abandoned."

For the millionth time in the last few weeks, I held on to Mason and cried until my head hurt. It was so annoying. Every time it felt like something was finally going well, it all seemed to fall apart. And right now, I just wanted Edward back again. I just wanted to hear what he had intended to tell me all that time ago. I just wanted him here with me. Where he belonged.

***

Mason stayed over that night. I had no idea how he persuaded Charlie to let him, since Charlie didn't seem to trust Mason in the way that he had Edward. Which was ironic, really; _Mason_ wasn't the one who had knocked up his daughter at seventeen. It wasn't like we did anything he wouldn't approve of though. We watched crappy movies and ate junk all evening, which was exactly what we would have done if we'd have gone out. It wasn't until way past midnight when the fourth movie was over, and the credits had rolled into silence and blackness, that Mason brought up the baby again.

"How long have you known?" he asked in a hushed voice. I couldn't work out whether he had put off talking about it until Charlie had gone to bed, or until he had let it sink in.

I shrugged. "Since Tuesday."

We were both squeezed on to my bed, his arm curled protectively round my shoulder and twisting me into him. My leg had somehow ended up in between both of his, my hand on one of his legs and my head on his shoulder. It reminded me painfully of how Edward and I had done the exact same thing when he had stayed here, but I didn't want to move. Mason wasn't trying anything, or trying to be anyone; he was just giving me the support that I needed. And, God, I appreciated it. Especially after I had just been such a bitch to him.

"The puking," he murmured after a second.

I nodded, and then added, "The mood swings, the dreams, the weight-gain, the vertigo… is there any aspect of my life that hasn't been turned on its head?"

Mason was silent for a moment and then he said slowly, "Is it Edward's?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it is. What you think I'm a slut?" I joked, though how I was able to joke about it completely surpassed me.

He smiled. "Just checking." Then, hesitantly, he moved his hand to my belly. I let him gently press his palm against the tiny bulge, and ignored the way my bladder protested; I was too comfy to get up for the loo _again_. "How far gone are you?"

I sighed. "Six weeks today."

Mason lifted his eyes and met mine. "The night before he left?"

I smiled slightly, remembering. "The first time and the last," I said quietly. "He promised me forever."

"I'm sorry," Mason whispered. "Have you been to the doctors?"

I put my hand over his on my stomach as I shook my head.

Mason looked at me, worried. "Bella, you really should. Just get it checked out and confirmed and…"

"Really, Mason?" I said sarcastically. I lifted his hand off of my belly and pulled up my hoodie, before putting his warm hand back down on the bare skin. "You need _more_ freaking confirmation?"

"Well get it checked out, Bella," he insisted. "You can't tell what's actually going on under your skin can you?"

I looked away with a pout. "I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice!"

I sighed. "Mason, _Carlisle_ is my doctor. I can hardly turn up pregnant can I? 'Oh, hi Dr Cullen. I'm pregnant and your son is the baby daddy'? Sure, Mason, sure."

"Bella, you have to go. Tomorrow, I'll take you…"

I glared at him, and opened my mouth to argue, but he held up a hand.

"Let me finish," he said, and then continued, "I'll take you to the hospital in Port Angeles, okay? Carlisle doesn't work there, so you can get everything checked out and that's that, okay?"

I thought about it for a moment, and then gave in. "Fine. But only for the baby."

Mason was silent for a bit, and then he said, "Bella?"

"More questions?"

He grinned. "Just one." Then he became more serious. "Are you… keeping it?"

I bit my lip, and then nodded slowly. "I can't not. But… it's not just mine, and I figure that… well, if I'm gonna keep it it's not like… a small thing really." I met Mason's eyes. "I have to tell him. But I don't know how. Not just because we can't get to him either. Even if I could call him… what would I say? He isn't going to want to be bogged down with a baby – you saw what he was like with Halley – and I can't get rid of it." I brought my other hand down to my stomach, almost cradling it. "I love it too much." I yawned then, and Mason pulled me down so that I was lying on my back.

"I think… you should go to sleep," he said.

I smiled lazily. "I agree. Mason?" I said when he rolled off the bed and went to turn the TV off.

"Yeah?" He came back to my side and climbed in bed beside me, still fully clothed.

"Thank you. For everything."

Mason's arms snaked round my waist and he held me as I got closer to the edge of sleep. "I'll help you. Whatever happens, Bells, I'll be here for you."

I buried my head back into his shoulder. "I don't deserve a friend like you," was the last thing I whispered as sleep came.

But just before I lost all consciousness, I thought I heard Mason say, "No, you deserve Edward."

***

"See?" Mason said to me the next day as he reversed out of the space he had parked in. "I hate to say it, but I told you so; coming here was a good idea."

I lifted my eyes and poked my tongue out at him, but then my eyes were right back down on the little photos in my hand, my finger gently stroking the curve of the blue alien-like shape on the page. True to his word, Mason had driven me to Port Angeles hospital and we had waited together for ages until I could be seen. The scan had been one of the most surreal experiences of my life even though it made everything so real seeing my baby on the screen like that. The nurse had been really helpful, giving me leaflets and stuff about teenage pregnancy, except for when she mistook Mason as the Dad. That had been awkward. The best news of all, though, was that the baby was fine. They had confirmed that I was six weeks pregnant and told me to come back at the twelve week mark- when they could tell me the gender.

Despite the good news, for the whole way home, all I could think about was Edward. Or maybe it was _because_ of the good news. If that was what you could call it. I had to go back in six weeks. That brought up so many questions- would Edward come with me? Would I have even been able to tell him? Would he not care? Would Mason come with me instead?

I hadn't realised that I had fallen asleep in the car until Mason woke me up when we pulled up outside my empty house. "Hey, we're home," he murmured.

I blinked at him, and then looked back down at the collection of prints in my hand.

Mason did too. "That's gonna be one gorgeous kid," he said.

I looked at him with a smile. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Swan," he said teasingly. "You're its Mum, and Cullen's the Dad. Genes that good? Eh, the poor kid won't know what's hit it."

I frowned. "Let's hope he looks like his Dad."

Mason laughed. "Or she looks like her Mum?"

I shook my head. "Even if it is a girl, she should still look like Edward."

"What do you mean 'even'?" Mason said. "I'd put money on it being a girl."

"No," I disagreed. "I'm sure he's a boy."

"She'll be offended when she comes out a _girl_," Mason teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him again, putting a hand on my stomach. "Certainly a boy."

Mason rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car, ending that argument, before coming round and helping me out my side. Just as Charlie came round the corner in his car.

"Shit," I muttered.

Mason looked at me. "You haven't told him?"

"Are you kidding?!" I hissed. "He'd castrate every guy within a thirteen-thousand mile radius!"

Mason laughed, but carefully took the prints out of my hand and slid them in his back pocket before turning to say hi to my Dad.

"Hey kids," Charlie said in response. He took one look at my guilty face and said, "What is it now Bella?"

"Nothing," I lied, my voice falsely happy.

"Sure," he said in a tone that let me know that he didn't believe it. "Bella, you look more guilty than you did that time that you told me that the dog killed the goldfish- before realising that we didn't have a dog."

Mason laughed. "Don't worry, Chief Swan, I bought Bella a cheeseburger and she's supposed to be on a diet- that's all."

Charlie appraised Mason before looking at me. "That true Bells?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And I've finished the whole jar of peanut butter," I added, just because it was true. Mason had insisted that I had breakfast even though my stomach was full of butterflies, and so I had sat there with a spoon and the peanut butter eating it right out of the jar. Mason had been disgusted, but I had quite enjoyed it. I was beginning to suspect that Edward had passed his peanut butter addiction onto our kid; therefore giving me cravings for peanut butter.

Charlie rolled his eyes, seeming to buy it. "Believe it or not, Bells, eating is good for you." Then he unlocked the house. "You kids coming in or are you gonna stand out here waiting for the rain?"

"Wouldn't be waiting long in Forks," I muttered, taking Mason's hand and leading him up the stairs. I turned to him the moment I shut the bedroom door behind me. "Thank you so much."

He handed me back the prints. "Anytime." Then he muttered something about needing the loo, and left me there alone.

I sighed and looked at the window, in time to see the first spatters of rain hit the glass, proving me right. Then I looked back at the prints in my hand and sank to the floor. I grabbed my mobile phone off the side, and dialled Edward's number again. When I got the same tone and the same message I started to cry. This bi-polar thing was really starting to piss me off, but I couldn't seem to help it. The next few weeks suddenly loomed long and empty in front of me, with no prospect of being able to contact Edward. I supposed I could always go to Alice, but I remembered her tear-stained face from the day before and I knew that she had her own problems. Besides, she didn't really care about me anymore.

If I couldn't get hold of him then how the hell was my baby going to have a Dad? If the nurse's expression when Mason and I had assured her that Mason wasn't the father had taught me anything, it was that this baby – every baby – needed to be born into a stable life. With a Mum _and_ a Dad. Even if the Dad wasn't Edward.

I was still sat on the floor crying when Mason returned. He looked down at me with an expression loaded with such transparent concern and so much damn compassion that I cried even harder. He sank down on to his knees and put a hand on my leg. "What can I do to make it better?"

My eyes flickered up to his face and an idea came into my head. Mason had promised to be here forever. He had promised to support me in whatever decisions I made. Wouldn't… wouldn't Mason be as good a Dad as anyone? That fleeting thought, that single one, was what made me whisper, "Kiss me."

Mason's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" I could see it in his eyes; the questions. Questions that he maybe didn't want to know the honest answer to. Questions like: _why does she want me now after pining so much for _him_?_

"Kiss me," I repeated, much louder this time.

His eyes were wary, but his movements fluid, as he leant forward slightly and touched his lips to mine. The instant our lips were connected, my hormone-filled body bent toward him, yearning for the spark that didn't come. I buried my hands in his hair and moulded my lips to his, throwing myself into the kiss as I tried to find the connection that I wanted. The connection that I had with Edward. I knew, deep down, that it wasn't going to come, but I was so far gone in desperation that I pulled us both to our feet without breaking the kiss and pushed him up against the wall, turning my face to the side so that my tongue could explore his mouth from a different angle. As soon as my tongue pushed past his soft lips, though, he grabbed a hold of my waist and pushed me off of him, gentle but firm.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he asked softly.

I shook my head and tried to reclaim his lips.

"Stop it," he murmured, turning his head to the side.

"Why?" I said. "I thought this was what you wanted."

Mason sighed. "The depends what your definition of 'this' is. Bella, you're six weeks pregnant and you miss Edward so of course you're going to try and find someone to fill that void. But… what you said last night… you were right; I'm not Edward. And I never will be. So please stop trying to put me in his place."

I stared at him. "But I'm not…"

He silenced me with a look. "We both know that you are, Bella. I'm sorry." Then, he hugged me tight and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't a long kiss- just a very brief one, but I could feel through his mouth that he wished he could make it something it wasn't. Then he released me from the embrace. "I think I should go," he said. "Before this gets any more confusing then it already is." And then, without giving me the chance to respond, he had gone.

I watched from my bedroom window as he drove off, feeling worse than ever. Why did I have to screw up every last good thing in my life?

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Aww I'm sorry guys :( Buuut I can promise that there are exactly 2 chapters left of whining, angst and separation. That is IT. Then comes the make up, the revelations and… well, the end *sobs* Even more exciting than that though is that the next chapter is the SURPRISE POV! :O Well, it's probably very guessable but… yeah. I like to think that it'll be a surprise anyway XD**

**I have to admit that I do very much love this chapter, as much as I can love it considering that I wrote it anyway (yeah, I don't really like what I write :P). I had so much fun writing the second Masella kiss :S But that is the last one for real now and… well, Mason is about to jump right back into your good books I promise.**

**Oh, oh! There is a link on my profile under 'The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson' to my photobucket account where there are some awesome banners, icons and pics for THWTLAL- feel free to check them out :D And to send me some if you want to have a fiddle around :)**

**Now, there was a review for the last chapter asking me why I don't reply to the reviews that I get. And I did reply to her telling her why but after I sent it I thought that you all deserved the explanation. And the answer is that, quite simply, I honestly do not have the time to. I know this sounds dreadful but it takes me half an hour (sometimes longer) just to read them and so God knows how long it would take to reply. In an ideal world I would be able to sit here all day and reply, but I have school, I have work, I have homework coursework and revision and I have to write it all as well lol. Why am I telling you all this? Eh, I don't know, I just don't want you to feel that I don't appreciate the time you take to leave even the smallest of small reviews. Because, despite the number of them (which I cannot believe), every single one of them never fails to make me smile and I want you guys to know that :)**

**Oh, and I would like to thank those of you who have recommended some awesome music to me. I have not yet had a recommendation from any of you guys that I haven't loved and you've totally helped me to find a heap of incredible music :) And to those Mums who offered info on pregnancy ;) I think I'm okay now, I just wanted to point out that there will be some details that aren't quite right :)**

**Also, thanks to .LovelyXLullaby. who gave me this link: http://www(DOT)gq(DOT)com/entertainment/celebrities/200903/robert-pattinson-harry-potter-twilight?currentPage=1 (take out the DOTs)Yes, guys, it's an interview with Robert Pattinson where he admits to reading Twilight fanfictions (or maybe he read one once upon a time- and that counts right?) Hahaha. That guy is slowly but surely finding his way into my good books after this long, long time ;) I don't even find him all that attractive but when a girl in my class told me the other day that she freaking WALKED RIGHT PAST HIM in London I nearly strangled her for not at least asking for his autograph for me XD So what if she doesn't really know me? Lol, do you know what she said? 'I saw that guy on your bag' I just blinked at her like 'you mean Robert pattinson?!' Hahaha**

**Okay. Now, on a different note- I am going to finally see Valentine's Day on Friday! :D Well excited :) That is actually why I'm updating tonight. I was going to post this on Friday but I don't know if I'll be able to so it's being updated now instead :D**

**So… I hope that you loved reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it :)**

**Please tell me your thoughts :D**

**Thank you all so much :)**

**Steph (who uses far too many smileys ;) :) :D)**


	64. Chapter 63: Meant To Be

**Previously…**

_Mason sighed. "The depends what your definition of 'this' is. Bella, you're six weeks pregnant and you miss Edward so of course you're going to try and find someone to fill that void. But… what you said last night… you were right; I'm not Edward. And I never will be. So please stop trying to put me in his place."_

_I stared at him. "But I'm not…"_

_He silenced me with a look. "We both know that you are, Bella. I'm sorry." Then, he hugged me tight and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't a long kiss- just a very brief one, but I could feel through his mouth that he wished he could make it something it wasn't. Then he released me from the embrace. "I think I should go," he said. "Before this gets any more confusing then it already is." And then, without giving me the chance to respond, he had gone._

_I watched from my bedroom window as he drove off, feeling worse than ever. Why did I have to screw up every last good thing in my life?_

****

_I can tell, I can tell how much you hate this,_

_And deep down inside you know it's killing me._

_I can call, wish you well and try to change this,_

_But nothing I can say will change anything._

_Where were my senses? I left them all behind_

_Why did I turn away? Away?_

_I wish I could save you,_

_I wish I could say to you: I'm not going nowhere._

_I wish I could say to you: it's gonna be alright._

_Didn't mean, didn't mean to leave you stranded,_

_Went away 'cos I didn't wanna face the truth._

_Reaching out, reach for me empty handed._

_You don't know if I care, you try to find the proof._

_There were times I wondered: could I have eased your pain?_

_Why did I turn away? Away?_

_**-Save You, Kelly Clarkson **_**(AN- sorry it's such a long quote but the whole of this song just fits Mason's part in this mess so well that I had to put most of it in haha- and she played it when I went to see her :O It was awesome)**

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 63- Meant To Be**

**Mason POV**

That was twice now. Twice she had tried to put me in _his_ place. I didn't hate her for it- I didn't even dislike her for it; I couldn't. Definitely not now that I knew what she was going through.

In the last few days Bella had been more messed up then I ever imagined anyone could ever be. I can't deny that I had my suspicions, which was why I could have been more surprised when Bella admitted that she was pregnant.

I had thought that she needed me, so I had been there for her. It had taken me this long to realise that it wasn't me she needed; it was _him_. She needed the guy she loved, the father of her baby. She needed _Edward_. And I didn't know how to get him back. Yet again, the second-best had failed to deliver.

I felt so _stupid_. For a whole month I had thought that being there for her would be enough. Of course, I should have known that it would never be enough. Holding her when she cried didn't stop her tears. Being a shoulder to cry on didn't make that ache go away for her. Letting her use me and get my hopes up only to knock them back down again didn't bring Edward back. The only thing all of that did was rub salt into my own wound. And now it was flaring more painfully then it ever had before. It had taken that kiss to tell me that this wasn't meant to be.

Then, I suddenly stopped at the intersection even though the lights were green. There was a squeal of brakes behind me and they honked their horn as I switched lanes and turned right, instead of going straight on to my own house. I sped down the wet streets and then screeched to a halt outside of the house I hadn't been to in over a month.

I swallowed and looked up at the huge home, before taking a deep breath, climbing out of my car and heading up the garden path before I could change my mind. I locked my car from the doorstep, and then knocked on the white door. Esme opened it a few minutes later. "Oh. Mason. Um… what can I do for you?"

"Is Alice in?" I asked, digging my bitten nails into my palm nervously.

"Sure," she replied. "She's in her room; do you want to go on up?"

I thought about that for a second, and then nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Esme stood aside and let me in, closing the door behind me. I hopped up the stairs and then knocked on Alice's door.

"Go away, Mum!" she yelled. "I told you I don't wanna freaking talk about it!"

I pushed the door open and poked my head around it. "It's me."

Alice was sat on her bed. She jumped up and glared at me. "What do you want? Get out."

"Can I talk to you? It's… it's important," I said.

Alice continued to glower at me without answering, so I stepped in and shut the door behind me. Only then did I realise that I didn't know how to even start. "Um…" I shuffled my feet nervously. "Well… it's about Bella. And… and it's about Edward."

"Oh, get out," she sighed, flopping back on her bed. "Honestly, Mason, I thought you were nice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, my brow furrowing.

Alice shot me another filthy look. "Like you don't know you lying bastard."

I sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I didn't come here to fight with you. I just want to ask a favour."

"Oh piss off," Alice snapped. "Go run back to your little girlfriend and make-out a little more."

I stared at her. "Bella's not my girlfriend," I said slowly.

Alice looked at me. "So what is she then? A friend with benefits? A fuck buddy?"

"No." I went over and sat next to her on the bed, even though the look she gave me told me to do anything but. "Is _that_ why you haven't spoken to Bella? Because you think we're together?!"

"No," Alice said indignantly. "I'm not speaking to Bella because she cheated on her boyfriend who is also my brother."

I let that sink in. "Bella cheated on Edward?" I couldn't believe that that was true because, really, I just had to look in that girl's eyes to see how much she was in love with him.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "Believe it or not, _Roberts_, she was totally dating Edward when you were with her."

"Woah, woah, woah!" I held my hands up. "Time out, Alice. You think that I was 'with' Bella when Edward was here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"That's not true." I ran my hand through my hair- something I had picked up from Edward all that time ago. "Jeez, Alice, what kind of friend do you take me for? Actually, don't answer that; your presumptions say it all. Look, Bella and I have never been together and I will swear it on whoever's life you want me to!"

"What was that kiss then? That time in the library?"

I let my head fall into my hands. "An accident. She was upset and it just… happened. I swear, neither of us meant for it to… I just… ugh! Alice, she's _so_ in love with him! How could you think for one second that she would do anything with anyone else?"

Alice was silent for a long moment. "But… but Edward told me that you two were together?"

"Well, then, Edward was misinformed. Bella came to my house after she saw him sucking the face off of that blonde bitch and Edward presumed that…"

"What?" Alice interrupted me, her voice cold. "What blonde bitch?"

I paused for a second, confused. "Tanya… Alice, are we even on the same freaking page here?"

"He kissed. That bitch?!" Alice stared at me.

I nodded slowly.

"When? _Why_?!"

"After the talent contest, Bella said. I dunno why. Because he's an idiot?" I suggested.

Alice shook her head in disbelief, and then got up and started pacing. "So Bella never cheated on him? _He _cheated on _her_?! But… Edward wouldn't do that… he's been so… he loves her Mason!" She turned and blinked at me. "He lied to me. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, Alice. Maybe we should call and ask him."

"They won't let me, dammit!" she exclaimed, kicking her bed frame. "Ouch!" she said, cupping her foot in her hand.

"Why not?"

"Because he nearly got expelled." Alice scowled then, sitting back on the bed and massaging her foot through her sock.

I frowned. "Then how can we talk to him?"

"_I_ don't know! Believe me, I've tried."

"What's the number?" I demanded, an idea coming into my head.

Alice reeled it off, and then looked at me. "Why?"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Say it again."

"Wait, what are you planning now?" Alice asked suspiciously. "Are you _sure_ he was kissing Tanya?"

I rolled my eyes. "Pretty sure. Bella was pretty damn devastated."

She still seemed wary so I added, "Alice, I really need to talk to him. He has to come back; Bella's falling to pieces and… I can't help her anymore."

"What's so bad that she can't handle by herself?" Alice sighed. "She's hardly a weakling when you get to know her."

I just looked at her, not backing down. I didn't know if it was really my job to tell Alice, even though she had a right to know. "Please just give me the number?"

For the first time, Alice sensed the seriousness in my tone. "What's going on?" she asked quietly. "Is Bella sick? Oh, God, I've been such a bitch!"

"I'm not disputing _that,_" I muttered, and then took a deep breath. "She's not sick, as such. Just…" _pregnant?_

Alice's eyes appraised me cautiously. "Just what?"

"Just give me the number," I ordered firmly.

"Not until you've told me!"

I decided not to fight with Alice about this. Besides, she'd find out eventually anyway. "You _cannot_ tell Bella that I told you, okay?"

"Scout's honour," she muttered.

I hesitated, and then said bluntly, "She's six weeks pregnant."

Whatever Alice had been expecting, it sure as hell wasn't that. Her mouth fell open and her eyes bugged out of her head. "She's _what_?!"

"It's Edward's," I said, though that much was probably obvious.

Alice cursed under her breath and then told me the phone number again, letting me save it in my phone. Then, I looked at her, took a deep breath, and pressed the call button.

A woman answered. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Can I speak to Edward Cullen please?" I asked, ignoring the frantic head shakes Alice was sending me.

"I'm sorry, but phone privileges have been evoked from Edward for the time being. Try again in a few weeks."

"Ah, yes, sorry. It's his father calling," I lied and Alice watched on as she bit on her fingernail.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Mr Cullen," the woman said, falling for it without having to be persuaded.

I shot Alice a grin and nodded as I said, "Don't worry about it at all. Would I be able to speak to my son please?"

"Certainly, I'll just connect you to his phone," the woman replied. "Oh, wait what is the password?"

My eyes widened in alarm and I looked at Alice in panic, but she was one step ahead of me, scrawling the password down on to a sheet of lined paper. I reeled off the combination of letters and numbers.

"There we go, Mr Cullen you're all connected. Sorry for the delay," the woman said after a pause, and then she passed me over. I heard the dialling tone and then he picked up.

"What do you want, Dad?" Edward sighed.

I hesitated, suddenly scared that he would instantly slam the phone down when he heard my voice. "It's not your Dad," I said, "but please hear me out?"

"Mason?" Edward said, lowering his voice. "What the hell? How did you get my phone number? What do you even want?"

"I'm with Alice. You have to come back, Edward," I told him. "Bella's a mess."

I could almost hear his stony glare. "Oh, I see, you've got bored but feel bad about chucking her so you want me to miraculously come and take her back?"

I sighed. "I've just had to explain this to Alice. We're just friends, Edward."

"Friends with…"

"Benefits?" I finished for him sarcastically. "Whatever, Edward. How much you hate me doesn't matter right now, because Bella needs you. Real bad."

Edward scoffed. "Whatever, Mason."

I nearly yelled at him. Nearly. "Look, I'm being serious!" I said. "You have to come back here."

"And how do you suggest I do that smartass?" Edward snapped.

"Does it freaking matter? Just do it!"

"Alice might not have told you this, but I nearly got expelled and arrested. They've got me under permanent lockdown and the only times no one is watching me is when I'm in the bathroom and when I'm asleep! Go figure Mason!"

"Well sneak out at night then!" I growled, and Alice nodded furtively in agreement.

"The gates are locked at night," he responded flatly. "Besides, I'm sure she's just freaking fine without me."

"Yeah, she's fine alright," I said sarcastically. "Fine enough that she's starved herself half to death. That she's so skinny you could snap her like a matchstick. That she _still_ cries herself to sleep. That she can't look me in the eye because _I'm not you_!"

"Give me the phone," Alice commanded then. I ignored her, listening to Edward's shocked silence. Alice snatched the phone out of my hand, and put it on speaker phone.

"Edward, he's right," she said calmly. "You should run away. Or something. Anything."

"I can't," he responded finally, sounding more than a little broken.

"Edward." Alice's tone was threatening now, and a tiny bit scary. "Don't you remember the things you told me that night while we sat there lighting six billion candles?"

He chuckled darkly. "That's a small exaggeration."

Alice ignored his comment. "You told me that you would never let her go. You told me that you wanted to do things right with Bella; that she was different. You told me that you would hold her in your arms and tell her how much you loved her." She paused and then she whispered, "And then you went and kissed that bitch. I'm sorry, Edward, I'm with Bella on this one."

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" Edward exclaimed suddenly. "I tried to tell you Alice! Really, I did!"

"You guys are all the same," Alice mumbled.

"I can't help but feel that we're deviating," I spoke up. "Who cares about the shitty stupid mistakes we've all made? Bella needs help, and there's only one person who can give it to her. Edward, if you love her that much then why won't you come to her when she needs you the very most?"

"Why does she need me?" Edward asked quietly. "Mason, what can I give her that you can't?"

"She's…" Alice started, but I cut her off.

"No!" I said, shaking my head desperately at Alice. "No. That's something you should hear from Bella."

Edward groaned. "What? She's what?"

Alice licked her lips and then said, "I agree with Mason."

"Look, Alice, there's something that you've forgotten. If I come back, I'll just get shipped off somewhere else; I got expelled from Forks High remember?"

Alice's face lit up then. "No! No you won't! I told, Edward. I told Mr Marshall and he's found proof."

I felt my brow furrow in confusion, but Edward seemed to know what she was talking about. "You got proof? How?"

Alice bit her lip. "Um… well, James came to school a few days after you left and… well, Mr Marshall said it'd all be on camera." She smiled then. "She said that we can report him and you can come back."

Edward hesitated before saying, "Are you sure you want to do that? For me?"

Alice looked at me. "And for Bella. Mason's right, Edward. She needs you; now more than ever. Just… come home as soon as you can and we'll find a way to keep you here until Mr Hudson lets you back."

I nodded. "You can stay at my house if you want."

Edward was silent for so long that I thought he had gone. Then he said, "But I don't have a car."

"I do," I pointed out. "Do you get to leave campus on Sundays?"

"Yeah, but there'll be someone with me…" Edward said worriedly.

"Then lose 'em," I ordered. "We'll come get you from somewhere."

Edward sounded doubtful. "How can I lose them?"

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, is this the same Edward Cullen? C'mon dude. What happened to the guy who ate peanut butter and strawberry ice cream sandwiches?" I teased, but really the question was rhetorical; we both knew that that side of Edward had been left behind with Bella.

Alice wrinkled her nose delicately. "Ew," she murmured.

Edward snorted. "Fine. I'll lose whoever's got me tomorrow. I'll meet you by the drive-through Macdonalds? It's really easy to find and in Seattle centre."

"Sure," I said. "Bring as much stuff as you can inconspicuously. Or at least the stuff that you want. And we'll meet you at noon."

"Okay," Edward agreed. "I'll be there."

"See you tomorrow," Alice said, and then she pressed the end call button, glancing at the door. She held her finger to her lips and then tip-toed toward the door. She pushed it open to reveal Esme who sent her an impressive 'I know what you're up to' look. "Um… how much of that did you hear?" Alice asked, looking at the floor.

"Enough to know what your plan is." She didn't look disapproving though. She just sighed and came into the room, holding a parcel in her hands. "I should stop you. I should take your car keys or, in the very least, tell you not to do it."

Alice stared at her and closed the door again. "You mean you're not going to?"

Esme looked down at the envelope in her hands. "I was just sorting through some of my things and I found this. Bella dropped it round the day after Edward left and… well, I decided to open it. And… I agree with you. I know what your father would say, Alice, but Edward is my son too." She grinned at us. "So go for it." She put the opened envelope down on the bed and stood up. "But you absolutely cannot tell anyone that I said that."

Alice smiled. "Thank you so much!" She threw herself at her Mum and hugged her tight.

I looked down at the envelope. "Um… Esme?"

She looked at me over Alice's shoulder. "Yes Mason?"

"Do you think… Bella would mind us looking at this?" I wondered tentatively, taking the envelope in my hand; it was heavier than I expected.

Esme shrugged and headed for the door. "You know her better than I do, Mason." She smiled and waggled her fingers before disappearing out of the door.

Alice came and sat beside me as I hesitated, wondering whether to open it or not.

"Go on," Alice urged, and that was all it took.

I pulled open the top that had been stuck back down a little, and tipped out the photo frame. A sheet of paper fluttered to the floor and I bent down and picked it up. I read the familiar scrawl that was Bella's handwriting:

_Edward,_

_I don't know what happened, and I don't know whether you have a reasonable explanation for it or not. But I do know that seeing… what I did hurt. I don't know whether you meant everything you said to me, but I know that I meant it when I said it. Whether I still mean it, I'm not sure. Either way, I'm returning this because I can't bear the pain. Maybe I'm being oversensitive. I don't know. All I know is that I don't want a permanent reminder of something that I now realise can never happen. After all, I should have known that anything happening between us for longer than a handful of weeks would be too good to be true. I guess it was good while it lasted._

_Bella_

Then, I looked down at the photo in my other hand. The glass had been cracked but I could see that the photo itself was still okay. So I flipped it over and undid the little flaps holding the photo in place, taking the photo out and turning it over in my hand.

"Something I now realise can never happen?" Alice quoted in a whisper. "It'll happen, Bella."

"Indeed it will," I agreed, staring at the photo in my hand. Or, more precisely, the girl who had recently become my best friend in the photo. She was staring at him with such love and adoration that the jealousy I felt was insane. The thing was that, while Edward existed, Bella could never like anyone the way she liked him, so I didn't want Bella to want me instead of Edward. But, hell, I wished that I had gotten there first. I wished that she would look at me in that way. Just for a moment.

But it was useless wishing for something that would never happen. It was time to move on now. Time to rescue Edward. And, I knew, that in rescuing Edward we would be rescuing Bella too. Because they were a family that _was_ meant to be.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**See guys? Didn't I tell you that Mason would redeem himself??? It's **_**him**_** that's getting Edward back for Bella. He did the calling, he's the one that's gonna drive all the way to Seattle to get him, he's given up on Bella so Edward can have her… please don't tell me that you **_**still**_** hate him. Hahaha**

**So… now everyone except for Edward and Bella are on the same page. And those two will be in the picture too soon :) What did you think of the Mason POV btw? Well done to everyone who guessed- and I really hope that he's got himself back in your good books and that this lived up to/ exceeded your expectations :D**

**Oh, a few of you have asked whether Jane will be coming back into this story. The answer to that is, yes, she will be mentioned again if not actually in it. You will find out what becomes of her.**

**Something else a few people have asked me is if I know that RPatz said that he and Kristen are dating. It's NOT TRUE guys. The Sun twist everything- they once said that Johnny Depp was gay with Orlando Bloom or something... but he's married. So yeah. They moved his words around and added a double meaning and… voila. Lie, unfortunately. But, really, it's their private life. If they're dating… well, great, but it's their business and I get it if they want to keep it to themselves. Lol, yeah I ship Bedward, not Robsten haha**

**Ah, I went to see Valentines Day yesterday and it was AWESOME :) If you haven't seen it yet, then I would recommend it. It's very similar to Love Actually. I don't think it was quite as good as Love Actually (which is my all-time **_**favourite**_** film apart from the Twilight movies) but that was only because it felt to me like it was trying to be like Love Actually. All of the endings but Aston Kutcher's surprised me, especially Julia Roberts. I was like 'woah' when that was revealed XD But yeah, great movie and Taylor Swift's song is AMAZING. I love it XD Although the Taylors' characters weren't in it much, they were quite cool. I think Swifty's (lol) character was a little weird because I didn't really like her but I love Taylor herself. And Taylor Lautner's character… well, he had the muscles XD I cannot explain how annoyed I was at him for not taking his shirt off though :S Me and my friend Tara were sat there going 'go on! Go on! Take the damn shirt off already!' Hahaha**

**OK! Exciting news here guys! I think I am going to be posting my new story tomorrow evening. If not tomorrow, then it will be on Monday. Please keep your eyes open for it because I am loving writing it and Laura (the friend who is writing the collab with me) has told me that she thinks it might even be better than this :S Which is a big compliment from her haha**

**It's called **_Foundation of Memories___**(but that might change) and it'll mostly be a fluffy, funny story a bit like this one. A brief summary would be:**

_Bella and Edward have been best friends since before they can remember but have wanted to be more for six years. Just as they get around to revealing their true feelings, tragedy strikes leaving Edward with no memory of Bella. Can they rebuild their strong relationship without a foundation of memories to stabilise it?_

**That's a pretty brief summary though. Pairs figure skating is also a pretty big element in this story. Well, whatever, I really hope that you'll read the first chapter when I post it tomorrow and leave me your thoughts :)**

**Now… going back to this story. I'd say there're about four more chapters left and then maybe an epilogue. I'm undecided on the epilogue at the moment. I've said it before, but I'll say it again- no sequel. I'm sorry. I'd love to keep writing, but there is a time when a story starts to drag, as I'm sure you'd agree.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you :)**

**Steph**


	65. Chapter 64:Considering the Circumstances

**Previously…**

"_Something I now realise can never happen?" Alice quoted in a whisper. "It'll happen, Bella."_

"_Indeed it will," I agreed, staring at the photo in my hand. Or, more precisely, the girl who had recently become my best friend in the photo. She was staring at him with such love and adoration that the jealousy I felt was insane. The thing was that, while Edward existed, Bella could never like anyone the way she liked him, so I didn't want Bella to want me instead of Edward. But, hell, I wished that I had gotten there first. I wished that she would look at me in that way. Just for a moment._

_But it was useless wishing for something that would never happen. It was time to move on now. Time to rescue Edward. And, I knew, that in rescuing Edward we would be rescuing Bella too. Because they were a family that was meant to be._

********

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_

_**-I Can Wait Forever, Simple Plan**_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 64- Considering the Circumstances**

**Edward POV**

Miss 'Call-me-Tina' Kirk was my babysitter on the Sunday. In some ways that was very good- she was the youngest teacher at the school, only a few years older than me, and she obviously liked me a fair amount. But it was also very, very bad, for the same reasons. Her transparent crush meant that she liked me to stay within her sight at all times, and I had a feeling that she'd be harder to lose then a lot of the older and less interested teachers. If it were the day before, I wouldn't have had any faith in my ability to ditch Kirk. But Mason's words had built up my belief in myself: _What happened to the guy who ate peanut butter and strawberry ice cream sandwiches? _Or, in simpler words, what happened to Edward Cullen, the trouble-maker? Mason knew as well as I did that I had lost that side of me when I had found Bella.

Bella.

The girl who, according to Mason, had starved herself half to death.

The girl who still cried herself to sleep.

The girl who couldn't look Mason in the eye because he wasn't me.

The girl that I loved.

And maybe, just maybe, the girl who still loved me back.

It was because of that that I wandered round Seattle city centre with renewed hope. Miss Kirk, or Tina, was practically jogging along at my side in her ridiculous pink stilettos as I set a fast pace. "Isn't it usually the girls that have the handbags?" She teased with a wink.

I shot her a disinterested glance and shifted my bag of crap on my shoulder. "This is a backpack."

She laughed. "I was messing with you, sweetie."

Okay. Having a teacher call you sweetie is just plain _weird_. I shuddered and stalked on ahead of her, keeping a close eye on the time. I had just ten minutes to ditch Miss Creepy-Stalker-Flirt. And I had to do it. Not going to find Mason and Alice would not be doing myself any favours, especially when I was supposed to get my telephone privilege back again in three days.

"Where was it you so desperately wanted to go?" Creepy-Stalker-Flirt asked.

I shrugged. "Just wanna get off campus. Do you wanna get a drink?" I suggested, seeing the cafe ahead.

She beamed, shaking her peroxide blonde hair and then nodding. "Sure."

We went into the cafe and took the seat in the corner of the cafe, out of sight. I tapped my foot as I pretended to pour over the drink menu (strictly no alcoholic drinks- are you kidding me?) careful to keep an eye on the clock above Tina's head.

"Um… I'll have a cappuccino," I said eventually. I passed her a ten dollar bill. "Are you okay to order? I need to use the bathroom."

Yeah, it was clichéd- climb out of the bathroom window while the unwanted date wasn't watching. But I had done it before and, as far as I knew, it worked. So when Tina nodded and gushed another 'sure', I grinned at her. She was like a lamb that I had led straight to the slaughter house.

Everything so far was going well… that was until I walked into the bathrooms. I hadn't thought about the size of the window. Hell, my backpack wouldn't fit through that gap, let alone my body. So I quickly abandoned the loos and went back to the table, knowing that I couldn't walk right past Tina's face to the door. I racked my brains for a plan, wondering why on earth I didn't have a back-up, when one came to me. I dug around in my pocket until I found a coin. Then, I checked that no one was watching me before lobbing it as hard as I could at the huge thin glass window opposite.

Thankfully, it smashed. Loudly. When everyone's heads snapped round to see what was happening, I made a run for it. The moment I was past Tina and out of the door I legged it down the road, looking for the tell-tale big yellow arches of MacDonald's. When I saw them, I stepped up the pace, skidding to a halt on the concrete when a horn blared right beside me and the almost too-familiar car pulled up alongside me.

Mason grinned at me, that same old grin. "Hop in, Cullen."

I grinned right back and chucked my bag at Alice who was sat in the back of the car. She caught it neatly and beamed at me as I used my hand to launch myself across the bonnet to the other side of the car. I pulled the passenger door open and hopped in as Mason pushed down on the accelerator.

Alice's arms slid around my neck then and she kissed my cheek. "Missed you."

I smiled, and reached up to pat her hand. "Missed you too, Al."

The car sped up then, as Mason pushed it out of Seattle boundaries and onto a motorway. "Seatbelt, Alice," he reminded her.

She laughed, but sat back in her seat all the same. "You sound like my parents. Don't you trust your own driving?"

I glanced up at him, but he didn't answer. His grin was gone now and, instead, etched on his face was concern, stress and clear exhaustion. Nervous butterflies stirred in my stomach as I realised that something serious was going on. "What's going on?" I asked him, though I wasn't sure that I wanted to hear the answer.

Mason didn't reply, just kept his eyes on the wet road ahead.

I opened my mouth to ask again, but was interrupted by a phone ringing on the dashboard. Mason reached out and grabbed it like lightening, bringing it to his ear without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

He listened to the person on the other end for a moment, shot a glance at me and then said in a somewhat cold tone, "No, I can't come round today." He paused for a moment, and then sighed. "No, of course I don't hate you I just… Stop apologising, Bella!"

I felt my heart pang in my chest and I turned to look out of the window trying, and failing, to block out his voice.

"I'm just busy, okay?" he said softly. "Yeah, I know you are. Me too." He glanced in his wing mirror and changed lanes. "Look, Bella, I have to go. I'm trying to drive." He paused and I could imagine her small apology. "Okay. See you tomorrow." He hung up and dropped the phone back on the dashboard.

I didn't look away from the window, and an awkward silence fell in the car. No one said anything for a very long time; Alice eventually broke the silence. "Mum knows," she said absently.

I looked round at her. "Mum knows what?"

"She heard our conversation yesterday. She told us she's okay with it." She paused and then she passed a plastic bag between the two front seats. "She gave us this to give to you."

"Don't give it to him, Alice!" Mason said suddenly, staring at her in horror. "She didn't mean a word of that!"

She? Did he mean Bella? I took the parcel from Alice despite Mason's groan. What was his problem? I tipped out the contents, and picked up the familiar frame feeling my heart sink as I turned it over and saw the cracked glass; splitting the picture in half. Then, I saw the blank sheet of paper with Bella's familiar scrawl on it. It had been such a long time since I had seen her that just her handwriting made my heart jump into my mouth. I turned it over in my hands and read:

_Edward,_

_I don't know what happened, and I don't know whether you have a reasonable explanation for it or not. But I do know that seeing… what I did hurt. I don't know whether you meant everything you said to me, but I know that I meant it when I said it. Whether I still mean it, I'm not sure. Either way, I'm returning this because I can't bear the pain. Maybe I'm being oversensitive. I don't know. All I know is that I don't want a permanent reminder of something that I now realise can never happen. After all, I should have known that anything happening between us for longer than a handful of weeks would be too good to be true. I guess it was good while it lasted._

_Bella_

I clenched my fist so tightly that my nails made deep groves in my palm. I hated myself for hurting her, even if I hadn't intended for it to ever happen. Too good to be true. How could she think that I would love anyone but her? Ever? I wished that she hadn't run away that night. I wished that I hadn't made presumptions about her and Mason. I wished that those presumptions hadn't stopped me from calling and explaining. And, most of all, I wished that she would take me back. I wished with all of my damn soul.

I sighed and tore the paper in half, not wanting her words to continue stabbing me through every time that my eyes passed over them. "How is she?" I asked without looking up.

Mason thought about it for a second. Then he said, "I don't know if you want me to answer that."

I lifted my gaze and looked at him. "That bad?"

"Well, you did kiss that slut in front of her," he pointed out bitterly.

Alice piped up then. "Would you _mind_ explaining why the piss you did that Edward?"

"I thought…" I hesitated, knowing how ridiculous it would sound. "I thought she was Bella. She put her hands over my eyes and played along when I talked to her."

"So you didn't mean to?" Alice pressed.

"Hell, Alice! What do you take me for? Some kind of cheating bastard? It's bad enough that Mason thought that." I shot an accusing glare at him.

"What about Bella?" he asked. "What about what she thought?"

"She doesn't see herself clearly," I said honestly, remembering how she was always waiting for me to leave her, for something like this to happen. "She doesn't understand how much I love her." I looked back at the window, at the rain that had just started to hit it gently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mason asked softly after a moment.

"I tried to. That night I came to find her. But… you… I thought…"

"I know what you thought," Mason said stonily, his grip on the wheel getting tighter, stretching the skin over his knuckles.

I hesitated, but I couldn't help it. I had to know. "Did anything happen?"

Mason licked his lips, clearly not wanting to answer.

I nodded, and tried not to let the jealously burn me alive.

"Just twice," Mason gave in. "I don't really know what happened. But the second time… it was comfort. Just… her trying to turn me into you." He smiled a little. "Do you really think I'd have called you back if she was ever gonna be happy with me?"

I looked at him, thinking about it for a moment. And then I said, "Yes. I think you would."

Mason looked back into my eyes, and then he laughed. "Okay, I probably would." Then the smile disappeared. His eyes were back on the road as he mumbled, "Considering the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" I demanded.

Mason ignored me and coaxed the car past the border into Forks.

"Mason, what circumstances?"

He sighed and pulled up on a curb. "Look, Edward. I can't tell you. Neither can Alice. And neither can anyone else. You have to find Bella, tell her everything and hope that she'll tell you in return." He pointed down the road to her house. "Go easy on her. And for God's sake, don't tell her I was involved."

"What can I actually tell her?"

He shrugged. Then he smiled at me. "Now scram."

I looked up at the house just a few doors down from where we were parked, and then back at Mason. "Thank you," I said to him with as much sincerity as I could. "So much."

"As much as I'd love to say you're welcome… I can't. I didn't do it for me." He nodded at the house. "She needs you."

I bit on my lip, hoping that he was right. Hoping that she wouldn't slam the door in my face.

"I'll take Alice back to your house and… well, then it's up to you," Mason finished. Then, he held out his hand. "Good luck."

I smiled at him and took his hand in a firm handshake, before wrapping my other arm around his shoulders. "Truce?"

Mason laughed lightly in my ear. "We'll see. Now, go get her."

I grinned as I got out of the car and waved them off, glad to finally have my friend back. Now I just had to get my girl. And I would make sure that I did just that. I would go down on my knees and beg if I had to.

**Bella POV**

It was past midday now and Mason hadn't called or come round. He came every morning without fail. I sat by my window, biting on my nail nervously. I knew that I had hurt him by kissing him. I knew that he was right; that I was trying to turn him into something – some_one_ – he wasn't. I knew the massive mistake I had made.

So I grabbed my phone and called him. He picked up on the first ring; hopefully this meant that he wasn't ignoring me. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mason it's Bella. I was just wondering if you were…" I bit my lip.

"No I can't come round today," he said, guessing my question. He sounded distant, not really talking to me.

I felt tears sting my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to…" I let that sentence hang. "Please don't hate me, you're the only one I've got…"

"Of course I don't hate you, I just…"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled again.

"Stop apologising Bella!" he told me. "I'm just busy, okay?"

"Oh. Well… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about… about yesterday," I said in a small voice.

"Yeah, I know you are. Me too." He sighed. "Look, Bella, I have to go. I'm trying to drive."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'll… see you tomorrow?" I suddenly wondered if I would.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." And then he was gone.

I stared at my phone for a moment. I didn't know why but for some reason I was so sure that Mason was keeping something from me. Something to do with our kiss. I felt so stupid for ever starting that. Why had I tried to do that to him? Sure, I had known that he would help me out with the baby as much as he could but, even if both of us tried hard to make it so, he would never be its real father. Whoever 'it' was.

***

I couldn't take this any more. With an annoyed sigh, I slammed my textbook shut and grabbed my keys, running down to my truck and climbing in. And as I drove around town, I couldn't help but feel frustrated at myself for not doing what I had promised myself I would. The moment I had put my phone back on my desk, I had vowed that I would finish the psychology essay this afternoon, seeing how it was due in the next day. But, really, how easy is it to sit and write an essay while the topic of said essay was what was currently scaring you shitless? I couldn't write about the development of babies in this state anymore than I could stand up in front of the whole school and tell them that I was freaking pregnant.

I was paying so little attention to where my truck was taking me that I was surprised when I stopped the truck all the way over at La Push beach. Right on the cliff-top where Edward had parked that time we had come here. I sighed and climbed out, tucking my hands into the big pocket in the front of my hoodie. I walked right up to the edge of the cliff and stared out at the furious waves that crashed against the bottom of the cliff. Today wouldn't be a good day to go cliff-diving.

I watched the sea for a long time, letting the light rain run down my face and gradually soak my hair as I stood and thought. Even though I didn't want to, I found myself wondering what life could be like if Edward did come back. If he still loved me. Would he be pleased about the baby? Would he want me to keep it or get rid of it? Would he even care all that much?

Either way, he had to know. I couldn't have his child without him knowing. I wondered how I could get hold of him. Maybe I should tell…? No. I crossed Alice off of the list straight away; she'd probably hate me even more. Esme? Could I call and ask her how I could get hold of Edward? Could I call and tell her that I was pregnant with her son's baby?

I sighed again and took a tiny step closer to the edge, loving the way the wind combed its fingers through my hair. It made me feel like I was flying.

Suddenly, arms encircled me and pulled me back. "Are you trying to get yourself _killed_?"

I froze- I had to be imagining that beautiful velvet voice. Then I slowly turned round in the strong arms that didn't let me go, and when my eyes met that bright startling green I felt whole again. Like the missing piece had been slotted into place. Like I was finally home.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**I'm so sorry! I know that was mean, but hey at least the angst is over now? Right? Please don't kill me. Haha**

**And I'm even more sorry because I can't update until Sunday at the earliest :S Which is a long way away, I know :(**

**But guess what! (And this is quite awesome) We finally got wireless internet and it works! I'm not sure how this will benefit you guys, but I like it ;) hahaha**

**Wow, I do not have anything to say today which is surprisingly unlike me… :S**

**The first chapter of **_Foundation of Memories_** is up now so please check it out :) Thanks so much to those of you that already have- I love you all :D**

**Actually, the whole not having anything to say thing isn't true. OMC GUYS there are less than two weeks until the ECLIPSE TRAILER!!!! :O So unbelievably excited :D:D:D But we don't get Remember Me here until April which is so annoying : (yeah, I'm kinda only going so I can see the trailer on the big screen XD)**

**Also, has made some incredible icons for this story. They're on my photobucket and if you want a visual of Mason… well, you can't get much more perfect than this one tbh. So please go have a look at that- there is even a bagel one lol**

**Yeah, that's my lot now I think :S Maybe I'm sick? Hmm. Hahaha**

**Well, I hope that you liked the rescue chapter- please tell me your thoughts? :)**

**Thank youuu :)**

**Steph**


	66. Chapter 65: Finding the Spark

**Chapter Playlist- **_**Alice **_**by **_**Avril Lavigne**_**, and **_**In My Head **_**by **_**Jason Derulo**_

**Previously…**

_Suddenly, arms encircled me and pulled me back. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"_

_I froze- I had to be imagining that beautiful velvet voice. Then I slowly turned round in the strong arms that didn't let me go, and when my eyes met that bright startling green I felt whole again. Like the missing piece had been slotted into place. Like I was finally home._

********

_Take it easy baby we can make it right_

_Girl you know my love was always on your side_

_Rest your eyes tonight_

_You know that my love, you know that my love was on your side._

_**-On Your Side, A Rocket to the Moon**_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 65- Finding the Spark**

**Bella POV**

_Suddenly, arms encircled me and pulled me back. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"_

_I froze- I had to be imagining that beautiful velvet voice. Then I slowly turned round in the strong arms that didn't let me go, and when my eyes met that bright startling green I felt whole again. Like the missing piece had been slotted into place. Like I was finally home._

I stopped breathing, my eyes running over his face, my fingers pinching nervously at the skin on the back of my hand in my pocket, desperately trying to prove that this was a dream. But the stinging pain that swept across the back of my hand, replacing the numbness for a split second, proved anything but.

"Bella," he breathed after a long moment, and then his arms tightened and my face was buried in his chest.

I fisted my hands at the bottom of his t-shirt and cried into him, the emotions I couldn't control trying to swallow me up.

His hand stroked my hair soothingly as I sobbed into his shoulder while inhaling his gorgeous scent. "What's wrong?" he said after a moment.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of his embrace and looked away back over the cliff. "I…" But I couldn't say it. The words were trapped in my throat, refusing to come out. I swallowed, but all that did was swallow the words.

Edward took my hand out of my pocket and then took it between his and then he gasped softly. "You're freezing," he murmured.

I smiled slightly, despite myself. "You think?"

When he didn't reply, I turned and looked back at him to see him staring at my face with a look in his eyes that was… it was the same as in the photo I had cracked all that time ago. It was love. I stared back in confusion. "What are you doing?" I asked with a sigh, taking my hand back and stuffing it in my pocket before walking slowly back over to my truck. I knew he was following. "Why did you come here?"

"I was looking for you," he replied.

I shot him a sarcastic look. "Not _here_ here. Like… Forks here. Just… here?"

"I was looking for you," he repeated.

I didn't have a reply to that so I stopped by the drivers door of my truck and reached for the handle. His hand beat me there and he opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I muttered, climbing in and grabbing the handle so that I could shut it myself; he couldn't just turn up and do this!

A moment later, he was sat in the passenger seat and the now-heavy rain was beating down on the windscreen, making a thundering noise. I shivered and pulled my knees up to my chest, pushing my chair back so that they would fit. "Why…?" I started, but I didn't know what question to ask first. I didn't look at him when I said, "Why… are you looking for me?"

I sensed his eyes on me, taking in my posture, my expression, everything about me. He sighed and was silent for a long moment. Then he simply whispered, "Because I love you."

I didn't know whether I believed that. "Look, E… Edward." It was so weird to be talking to him after all this time. Even now, though, I could still feel that sizzling chemistry. Something stirred in the pit of my stomach and I didn't know whether it was the baby or my own reaction to being close to him. It still felt as though the car was on fire whenever I breathed in his perfect scent, and I still wanted nothing more than to straddle him and kiss him with all I had. It was just like the start of the project. "I… I don't really… Ugh." I bent my head back and stared at the ceiling of my truck. "Please don't say anything you don't mean."

He chuckled lightly to himself. "How can you not believe that I love you?" He was silent for a moment, and so was I; we both knew that his question had been rhetorical. We both knew what I had seen and heard. "Bella, look at me."

I turned my head to the side and looked at him.

Water dripped out of his hair and fell on the upholstery of my car as he stared deeply into my eyes. "Do you trust me?"

I blanched. What kind of a question was that? He had frickin cheated on me! Of course I didn't… I let that thought tail off as I realised that yes, yes I did trust him. He could probably kill me and I'd still freaking trust him. Stupid, traitorous hormones. After thinking for a moment, I nodded slowly, deciding that it was better to be honest when I was already hiding so much.

A huge smile lit up his face and he took my hand in his, tracing circles gently on my palm. "Okay. Do you remember… the night that Mr Marshall separated us?"

I nodded again; how could I forget?

"And I told you how much I loved you? And I kissed you and _showed_ you how much I loved you?"

"Where is this even going?" I wondered, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Just answer the question."

I did as I was told. "Yes, I do."

Edward smiled again and then he got out of the car. I watched, utterly confused, as he walked round to my side and opened the door for me. He held out a hand and I took it, letting him help me out. He shut my door behind me and then pushed me gently up against it so that my back was pressed against the door, the water soaking through the back of my hoodie.

"What are you…?" I started, but he put a finger over my lips.

"Don't say anything," he murmured. "Just trust me."

And then, he leant down and touched his lips to mine. Finally, finally, I found that spark. Blood boiled under my skin as the rest of the world fell away and I gasped breathlessly before kissing him back moving my lips swiftly against his, letting his tongue gently explore the inside of my mouth. His hands wandered all over me, pushing and pulling at me and I did the same to him, twisting his hair with one hand and squeezing his ass with the other- yeah, I had no problems with not being ladylike. He groaned and pressed his body closer to mine, turning his head to the side so he could kiss me from a different angle. I opened my mouth wider slightly and let him do with me what he wanted to, just making the most of kissing who I really wanted to.

"Never leave me," I whispered when he started to kiss down my chin.

"Bella," he growled. "Did I not just prove my point?" He opened his eyes and met mine. "I love you. No one else." He cupped my face ferociously in his hands. "I thought she was you, Bella. I tried to come after you… tried to tell you…"

I tangled both of my hands at the back of his neck, the rain dripping off of his hair onto my hands. "I know you came after me." I caught his lips again, kissing him angrily this time. "Why… didn't… you… wake me up!?" I demanded in between furious kisses. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and sucked it into my mouth, biting down on it hard. Then, I ran my tongue gently over where I had bitten him, feeling a mix between awful and incredible when I tasted blood.

His eyes clenched shut as he groaned and his hands fell away from my cheeks to my shoulders. He tried to take his mouth away from mine so he could answer me, but I just bit him again, gentler this time, and he froze in place, letting me suck on him until I couldn't taste his blood anymore. The stirring in my stomach was frantic now and I guessed that it was me, not the baby, after all.

When I eventually let him go, he pressed his forehead against mine, breathing deeply. "God," he muttered, "I missed you."

I put my hands on his shoulders and used them to lift myself up and hook my legs around his waist as he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on my neck. Then, we stood there in the pouring rain, just holding each other, just like when we had first gotten together. There was no need for questions at the moment. He loved me and that was all I needed to know, and vice versa. It wasn't until my teeth started to chatter that Edward squeezed me closer to him. I pushed back a little, slightly panicked that he would crush, or at least feel, the baby.

"We should go," he said quietly.

I nodded in agreement, and let him carry me round to the passenger side and strap me in, insisting that he would drive. It didn't take long for me to give in to _that_ request.

I sighed and stared out of the window as he drove silently, wondering how best to tell him. Despite how much he clearly meant what he was saying, I couldn't help but worry that his non-committal side would kick in the moment I said the word 'father'.

I looked at Edward and felt a little fluttering inside. A fluttering that definitely had nothing to do with me; this was different. It wasn't a proper movement, almost a tiny heartbeat- a little acknowledgment that everything was going to be okay. I looked down at my stomach, thinking: _Don't get your hopes up._

***

A long while later, we were curled up on my bed, under the duvet even though both of us were fully clothed. Charlie had come in ages ago, but I had yelled down that I had had dinner – promising Edward that I would eat later – so we had consequently avoided him. We hadn't really spoken much; in fact the both of us had slept in each others arms for a good few hours.

"How did you get back?" I broke the comfortable silence that lingered.

"I ran away," he answered simply.

I looked up at him from his side. "Won't they come after you?"

"I don't care. They'll have to drag me back."

I smiled a little and then my brow furrowed. "How did you break your phone?"

He laughed. "Of all the questions…" He rolled his eyes at me, and then said, "I threw it at a wall."

I decided not to ask. "Yeah, because all sane people do that."

He chuckled and then the room fell quiet again. "How did you know that I'd broken my phone?" he asked after a moment.

I blushed; I had dropped myself in it now. "I… needed to speak to you."

"You can speak to me now."

I didn't say anything. I knew that I should tell him, especially after all of the attempts I had made to call him, but I couldn't. I can't explain why not, but it just became impossible. This was so much harder than they made it look. They being the happy couples on TV who sit there praying for the test to be positive. They being the people that prayed for a baby. They being the people who weren't seventeen and clueless and stupidly worried about telling the baby's father that there actually is a baby.

"What's the matter?" he whispered.

I sighed. "There's something you should know."

"Yeah?"

"I…" I hesitated. But my mouth formed words that I hadn't told them to. "I kissed Mason," I blurted. _What the fuck?_ "It didn't mean anything," I stumbled to cover up my mistake. "He didn't… I just… it was me that…"

He put a hand over my mouth. "I know."

That confused me; I pulled his hand away. "You do?"

"I've spoken to Mason. He told me. Besides, it doesn't matter." He looked away. "You're not my property."

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself to tell him the real thing. "That's not it."

He looked back at me, his eyes inquisitive. "What is it?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly, and then jumped out of my skin when there was a knock on the door and Charlie opened it and poked his head in. "Are you sure you ate dinner, Bells? It's just I…" Then he caught sight of Edward. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… I came to see Bella," he said. "I'm on… holiday. From school."

Charlie didn't look like he believed him too much, but Charlie liked Edward – though I was sure that that would change when he found out that Edward had put a bun in my oven so to speak – so he didn't question it. He just looked sternly at me. "You know that I don't want to know what you've been up to, but have some dinner. I even got you some more peanut butter."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

He nodded, and shut the door again.

"What were you saying?" Edward said, but I didn't want to say anything with Charlie standing right outside.

I sighed. "It doesn't matter. It's not important." I got off the bed. "I'm going to get something to eat."

Edward grabbed my arm. "It sounded pretty important."

"Honestly, it's not," I lied. I pulled him to his feet and wrapped my arms around his torso. "I just missed you, that's all." Reluctantly, I let him go all apart from a hand. "Come on, let's have some peanut butter pancakes."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Peanut butter pancakes?"

"Sure." I winked at him. "If you're lucky, we might have some strawberry ice cream too."

He frowned a little. "And you're sure this thing isn't important?"

I pulled my door open, and headed down the stairs; I knew that he'd see through my lie if I told it again. I flicked the light on as I went into the kitchen and opened the cupboard door taking out the peanut butter and cracking the top off. "Are you okay with toasted sandwiches instead?" I asked when Edward rested his chin on the top of my head and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"If you make it, I'll eat it," he said, licking my ear playfully.

God it felt good to have him back. I slathered chunky peanut butter on some bread, so that it would melt under the grill, and shoved the tray in.

While they were toasting I twisted in Edward's arms. He tried to kiss me but I turned my head to the side and grabbed a teaspoon, dipping it first in the peanut butter and then licking it off like ice cream. He watched with an amused expression on his face. "I swear you never used to like peanut butter this much…" he said suspiciously.

I felt the blush run up to colour my cheeks, and shrugged. "Yeah, well… I like it now." _Correction: our child seems to like it._

"Hmm." He took the spoon out of my hand and loaded it full with peanut butter again. Then, he licked it all off like I had and then kissed me, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I sucked on it, like I had with his lip earlier, tasting the peanut butter that had stuck to his tongue.

We kissed until we smelt burning, and then I pulled away and retrieved the now-black sandwiches.

"Perfect," Edward said not at all sarcastically, and I looked at him with a raised brow, only to see that he wasn't looking at the dinner; he was looking at me.

"I don't know about…" I started but he cut me off by kissing me again. I tangled my fingers in his hair, thinking: _this is the life_.

**Edward POV**

I brushed a strand of hair off of her forehead, wondering why she had refused to let me come too close to her. She was guarding her own body like a dog guarding a bone. But, then again, the last time we had done _that_ everything had fallen apart; she had every right to be wary.

It felt incredible to be here with her, holding her in my arms. She was almost too good to be true. She had accepted the truth when I told it to her, when I had explained that James had been the reason why I didn't come after her, that Tanya was a conniving bitch, that Alice had been convinced that she and Mason were dating. But _her_ mouth stayed clamped shut, and she wouldn't tell me anything. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She told me that she had kissed Mason and she told me how she had barely eaten anything – she even told me that she presumed that I had chosen to go away to boarding school; that I hadn't _wanted_ to see her. Of course, I told her in return that that was the biggest load of crap I had ever heard. But even though she willingly told me all of this, I got the sense that there was something else. Something big.

No one had been in when I had gone to her house the day before, and I hadn't had a clue where to go. But something – some kind of instinct – told me to go to the La Push cliff-top where we had been that time that my car had broken down. So I did. And when I saw her staring out over the ocean, my heart had leapt into my throat; why would she stand so close to the edge? Was she going to jump? What could possibly be so bad that she would?

She kept _trying_ to tell me what it was, but then she'd change the subject and tell me that whatever it was wasn't important. I couldn't help but think that she was lying.

She stirred then, pulling me from my chain of thought and her eyes flickered open. She blinked and me and smiled sleepily. "Am I still dreaming?"

I chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I hope not."

She smiled sleepily and then turned her head to look at her clock. Once she saw the time, her eyes bugged out of her head and she swore, jumping out of bed.

I watched her, bemused. "What are you doing?"

"Edward, it's Monday. We have to be at school," she reminded me.

Shit, school. I had forgotten all about that. I couldn't turn up at Forks High uninvited, no matter what proof Alice had. And if I went home, they'd just come and cart me back to that crappy school.

Bella read my thoughts on my face. She sat back down by my side and put the flat of her palm on the side of my cheek. "You can stay here if you want?"

"What, you think your Dad would let me?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She shrugged. "I don't know. But I'll be back before he is, so that doesn't matter, does it?"

I sighed. "I should probably go home."

Bella took my hand in hers then and started playing with my fingers, linking ours together and then tearing them apart over and over. "Do they know you're here?"

"No," I replied. "Well, Alice does. And Mum."

"But it's your Dad that would kill you, right?"

I smiled a little, in spite of myself. "Right."

She sighed now, and leant against me. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"I should never have gone backstage," I muttered.

Bella didn't say anything and, in her silence, I heard an agreement. Eventually, she said, "I have to go."

I nodded, and let her get off the bed. She wandered across the room, gathering clothes and piling them up in her arms. I wasn't too surprised to see the sweats feature a lot now; it seemed Alice's work had all gone to waste. I didn't care though- Bella would look beautiful if she wore a bin bag.

What did surprise me was the fact that she headed for the bathroom to change. "Where are you going?" I asked as she opened the door.

She turned and looked at me. "The bathroom?"

"Why?"

She shrugged and then grinned. "Insecurities?" But I could hear the lie in her voice.

I got off the bed and went to her side, taking her in my arms. "What's really the matter, Bella? Something's wrong, I can tell."

She looked at the floor. "I… I don't know how to tell you," she whispered.

"Just say it," I encouraged.

She pursed her lips and then shook her head. "After school."

"Can't you take a sick day?" I murmured.

"I'm sorry," she said and then she pulled out of my arms and shut herself in the bathroom.

I stared at the locked door for a long moment wondering why, when I had just got her back, I felt like I was losing her again.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Before you all start to panic, yes, she IS going to tell him before the baby is six years old or whatever; I've already done that story ;)**

**Wow, guys, do you know what? I am currently in the middle of writing the last chapter ever for this story- how sad is that? :( There are only TWO MORE CHAPTERS and an epilogue, but that is it :( I feel like crying.**

**BUT you know I told you that THWTLAL was nominated for some awards? The voting closes next week so, if you haven't already, please please go and vote! Thanks so much to those of you who already have :D But wow, the competition is so tough and all of the other stories that I've read are absolutely amazing so any votes you feel you can give me over those (yeah, right XD) are really awesome :) The links are on my profile so please head over there! It doesn't take long at all :) Thank you!**

**Oh, and on a really random note, if you're looking for a new band, I am absolutely in love with A Rocket to the Moon at the moment :D**

**Ugh, it's so unfair. The OSCARs are on tonight but there is like ZERO UK coverage : And Kstew and Taylor Lautner are presenting and I want to watch them but I can't find anything but the red carpet thing that's on at like 11pm so my Mum won't let me watch it :(**

**Now, about updates. Lol I think I've really bitten off more than I can chew with the number of stories I have on the go atm. I will probably post the next chapter of **_Foundation of Memories_** tomorrow and I think Laura and I are trying as hard as we can to get the next chapter of **_Playing the Part_** out this week- we are so sorry to those of you that are waiting for an update on that :S This story will probably be updated on… Tuesday? Maybe Wednesday? The thing is, while I have the next chapter written, I don't really want to rush to get it out because then it'll all be over :( So I'll see what happens.**

**You only have four more chances to review… so you might as well do it, right? Hahaha :D**

**Please tell me your thoughts on their reunion!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Steph**


	67. Chapter 66: A Fork in the Road

**Previously…**

_I got off the bed and went to her side, taking her in my arms. "What's really the matter, Bella? Something's wrong, I can tell."_

_She looked at the floor. "I… I don't know how to tell you," she whispered._

"_Just say it," I encouraged._

_She pursed her lips and then shook her head. "After school."_

"_Can't you take a sick day?" I murmured._

"_I'm sorry," she said and then she pulled out of my arms and shut herself in the bathroom._

_I stared at the locked door for a long moment wondering why, when I had just got her back, I felt like I was losing her again._

********

_Tears falling down, give no answer._

_Seems you don't even know who you are._

_Someone take her home- away from here._

_You just sit there quiet, with your fake smile._

_Don't tell me…_

_Don't tell me everything's alright and you're happy._

_Is it something you can say?_

_I'll stay all night so tell me…_

_So tell me what is there to hide?_

_I'm with you._

_**-I'm With You (Don't Tell Me), Go:Audio**_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 66- A Fork in the Road**

**Bella POV**

Mason watched me as I came into the classroom on Monday morning with a half-smile on my face for the first time in weeks. He raised his eyebrow. "Presuming you've done the psych essay then?"

That instantly dissolved my good mood. "I can't do it, won't do it. And believe me, I bloody well tried." I glared at him as I sat down in my seat, just as the bell rang. I was running pretty late this morning but, really, who could blame me when I had the most gorgeous guy in the world in my bed? We hadn't really been doing anything as such – I hadn't let him too close in case he accidentally touched my stomach and guessed anything – but it was hard to tear my eyes from him. I wouldn't have actually come into school if staying at home wouldn't have meant that I would have to tell him about the baby.

I wanted to tell him so badly, but I just couldn't push the words past my lips. He knew something was up, he knew there was something wrong. But I just couldn't tell him. It's not easy like it seems in films and books; it's hard.

"That essay is due in today, Bella," Mason reminded me.

"Mason, I just said I literally _cannot_ do it," I sighed. "It's just… difficult."

"We should go and find him. Then I can give in my essay and you can… tell him that you haven't got yours," Mason said.

"Guess so." I watched as he dug around in his bag and pulled out a couple of sheets of paper. Then he pulled me to my feet and led me out of the classroom and along the corridor. We went silently up the stairs, both immersed in our own thoughts- or, at least, I was. Mason was staring at me expectantly, like he was waiting for me to say something.

Mr Marshall wasn't in the classroom when we reached the top of the stairs. We agreed to wait for him. The silence still lingered until Mason sighed and said, "Did anything interesting happen to you yesterday?"

I didn't reply, just bit on my lip wondering whether I should tell him that Edward was back.

He looked deeply into my eyes. "Stop with the silence, Bella; I can't stand it. You two made up, right?"

I stared at him, wondering how he could possibly know anything about this.

"You and Edward?" he hinted.

"I know what you're talking about," I said, shaking my head in disbelief. "How do you know about that?"

"That doesn't matter. Did you make up? Are you back together now?" He paused. "Did you… tell him? About… about the baby?"

I stared into his deep blue eyes and sighed. "Yeah, we made up." I felt my own eyes water and I looked away. "I can't tell him," I whispered. "It's so difficult. What if he leaves me again? What if he realises how _stupid_ I am for letting this happen?"

Mason wrapped his arms around me and groaned. "Bella. Stop being so stupid. It's no one's fault! Especially not yours. These things happen."

I looked at him stonily. "I took anti-anxiety meds, Mason and they messed with the contraception. I forgot to tell him and so now, thanks to my stupidity, I'm…" I trailed off, unable to say it.

"That doesn't make it your fault," Mason told me. "It just happened. You can't change it; all you can do is move forward. Which is why you have to tell him!"

"I'll tell him tonight. Maybe. I don't know!" I wailed.

Mason looked at me. "But what if he's not here tonight?"

"What do you mean?" I demanded, panic suddenly setting in at his words. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"He ran away from school, Bella! They're not going to let him stay away, are they? If they find him, what do you think they're going to do, huh? What, you think they're gonna let him get away with it?"

I stared at him. "You think they'll take him away?"

Mason nodded slowly.

"No," I whispered. "I… I have to… I can't let him go again." A single tear leaked down my cheek.

"Then go and find him," Mason told me.

I nodded, and whirled round, starting back down the stairs. Mason followed after me and we ran together down the first two flights of stairs… until we collided with Mr Marshall.

"Where are you two headed in such a rush?" he asked with a slight smile. It was strained.

"Um…" I fumbled for some kind of excuse but, thankfully, Mr Marshall cut me off.

"Don't bother going anywhere. Mr Hudson wants you in his office." His gaze shifted from me to Mason. "Both of you."

Mason and I shared an uneasy glance as Marshall gestured for us to go ahead of him.

"Why?" Mason asked as we were frog-marched along the empty corridors to the head's office.

"Edward's gone missing from Bella's house," Mr Marshall replied vacantly. "Yes, Bella, we know he was there. His father came here demanding to know when he walked through the doors. He seemed pretty damn sure that Edward was coming here to see you."

"But he hasn't…" I started.

"We know that," Mr Marshall told me. "But Dr Cullen wants to talk to you and find out where he _has_ gone so that he can take him back to Seattle."

I felt my face fall as we reached the door of the office; why did Carlisle want to rip Edward away from me just as we had been reunited?

"Sit here until you're called," Mr Marshall told us when we got to Mr Hudson's office, indicating to the seats outside. Mason and I took two of the seats as Mr Marshall put his hand on the door handle. Then he turned back round and held something out to me. It was a sheet of folded A5 paper with writing on. I took it, looking at my psychology teacher in confusion.

"Read it," he told me and then he nodded at Mason and went into the office.

Slowly, I unfolded the paper and instantly recognised Edward's calligraphy. I blinked in surprise for a moment and then read the title: _Marriage_. My heart jumped into my throat and I hesitated when I realised what it was.

"What?" Mason asked, seeing my expression. "What is it?"

"It's Edward's essay," I whispered. I looked up at Mason. "He didn't want me to read it."

"Mr Marshall wanted you to," Mason pointed out.

I bit my lip. Did I listen to a throwaway comment Edward had made a few weeks ago, or Mr Marshall's command? I thought about it for a split second, and then lowered my eyes and started to read.

_Well. I have just spent the last three weeks married to a girl I hated, and have found out in the last week that you, Mr Marshall, started this ridiculous project just to get me to be better behaved. And, as much as I hate to admit it, this stupidly schemed plan worked out perfectly. But not so much for you as for me._

_I know that you think that I don't really care what grade you give me for this essay and, even though that's one of the most untrue things ever, I'm going to screw the rules for this essay. You want us to tell you how we feel about how the project went, and that's what I'll do. But if you think I'm gonna do six billion pages of how much this has taught me, then you're wrong. Because I'm still the same person. I've just… learnt how to love._

_This project has taught me how to love Bella Swan (of all people!) more than my own life. She is beautiful, funny, clever and the most genuine person I've ever had the pleasure of sharing a bed with (insert suggestive wink here). Don't worry, Mr M, nothing much happened. But now you've faced me with one of the hardest things I've ever had to do: let her go._

_It's got to the stage where I can't sit in the same room as her without being stupidly distracted from whatever it is I'm doing. For example, I am writing this in my 'den' the night before it is due in because I can't focus while she is within seeing distance. So I hope you're happy that this has happened. That I've fallen head over heels in love and am absolutely terrified of this fact. I wonder if that was one of your many warped intentions, huh? I wonder if you saw us glare at each other across the room and somehow you thought 'yeah, they're totally in love- let's make them live together'._

_By the way, something else- that baby. That was more than a little torturous. Sleep deprivation is really not good. But… now… I miss her. I kind of want a real baby now, which is a little worrying. I mean, obviously it's hard work and stuff, but babies are… it's just something else you have in common. A little someone else to love- that both of us love. It's hard to explain, but if you asked Bella, I'm sure she'd say the same. Maybe._

_And you're probably sat there with your red felt pen thinking 'what the f is wrong with this kid? Grade- U minus'. But that's okay, you know. Because this project has taught me stuff without me having to write an essay about it. Like how important love is. And how difficult it is to say goodbye to someone you love. I'm just glad that I'll never have to do that to Bella._

_Who knows? Maybe one day, Mr M, you can come to our wedding for real. You watch- I'm not letting this one go._

_Over and out._

"I'm not letting this one go," I breathed, quoting him. I scanned the rest of the page- Mr Marshall's messy writing in red felt pen.

_**Well done, Edward. I think you grasped the point of this project more than a lot of your classmates and you've finally found something you can do right. I very much look forward to your real wedding, which I have no doubt will happen one day. A heartfelt and personal response- A***_

I smiled, and then turned the sheet over, noticing the words on the back. This was Mr Marshall's handwriting as well and, this time, was addressed to me:

_**Bella, go and find him and then bring him back here. Alice and I are getting him back- don't you worry.**_

I stood up and Mason looked up at me. "Where are you going?" he asked.

I looked at him. "Edward needs to know the truth. And I think I know where he is." And then I turned and ran down the corridor, stuffing the essay into the pocket of my sweat pants. I climbed into my truck in the car park and booted the loud engine, not caring who heard. As I drove past the window to Mr Hudson's office, I looked in to see Mr Hudson, Carlisle, and Alice all watching me go past in disbelief. And then I caught Mr Marshall's eye, and he smiled and nodded.

With that encouragement, I pressed my foot down and headed for the one place where no one would ever find us.

**Edward POV**

I sat on Bella's wide windowsill watching as the grey clouds rolled by and thinking. I had so many questions and I didn't know how or when I was going to get answers, if at all. My questions fitted into three categories. The first was to do with school and the questions were mostly along the lines of- did my father know that he had a runaway son yet? Had Miss Kirk even noticed that I had gone? Huh, of course she would have done. But would the school have called yet? I remembered when Sammia, one of the girls there, had done a runner last month; they hadn't called her parents for a week for fear of being sued.

The second load of questions had more to do with Alice. How on Earth had she gotten proof of what James had done? Who had she told anyway, and what had they done? _Had_ she actually told anyone? Saying that could have been a ruse to get me to come back to Bella who, apparently, needed me.

Of course, she was the focus of the last category of questions, and this category was the fullest. Mason and Alice had insisted that she needed me but, really, what was so bad? She seemed to be managing okay by herself. But then there was that ominous thing that she wasn't telling me. What _was_ that? That was the question that burnt at my mind the most. Before all of this crap, Bella and I had told each other everything; I had told her about _Tanya_ for God's sake! What was so bad that she felt she couldn't share it with me? What was the worst that could happen?

I sighed and looked around the room. It was fairly different from the last time I had been there; a lot less cluttered. It had taken me the majority of the last twenty minutes that Bella had been gone for me to realise that she had gotten rid of everything and anything to do with me. It stung to discover that I had hurt her that much.

I swung my legs off of the sill and hopped down on to the carpet, wondering what to do for the rest of the day. I suddenly wished that I had brought something with me; but then, I hadn't been expecting Bella to ditch me in favour of school- or to take me back at all. I sat on her bed and crossed my legs, humming softly to myself. And then I saw a white hardback book sticking out from under the bed. Without thinking about what I was doing, I leant down to pick it up.

I pulled it out and turned it over in my hands, but when my eyes skimmed the title, I froze: _Teenage Pregnancy- Your Step By Step Guide_. I felt like I was intruding upon something very personal, but couldn't stop myself from automatically opening the book to the first page. The first page was something about how to tell that you're pregnant- the signs and symptoms and so on. There were pencil marks all over the page- ticks here and there and notes in the margins. Not notes- _dates_. And then some bits of paper fell out of the book and on to the floor. I bent down and picked them up, my heart leaping into my throat as my eyes traced the shape of the blue alien-like baby.

Was _this_ what Bella had been hiding? She was… what… _pregnant_? But… she had said that she was on the pill. There was no way in hell… But then I realised that there was. No contraception was one hundred per cent reliable, and a baby would explain everything. Her tears, her strange behaviour, her changing in the toilets, her guarding of her body, her "needing" me… It just all fit. But why hadn't she told me?

My mind was racing so fast that I barely heard the car door slam outside, but then I heard a familiar voice saying something. I instantly tucked the photos back into the book and went back to the window, looking out with a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

"Shit," I muttered when I saw him looking suspiciously up at the house. I ducked out of sight.

A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Then there was a pause and another knock. "Edward!" he yelled after another minute. "I know you're in there! Come down and open the door before I call Chief Swan!"

At least I had an answer to one of my questions from the first category now as well. Apparently Carlisle knew now; and he didn't sound happy. I darted out of Bella's room, while pulling my trainers **(AN- sneakers? You know, shoes? Haha lol)** on to my feet, and into the spare room because I knew that the window backed onto the back garden. I pulled at the handle, only to find that it was locked left at the latch. "_Shit_," I groaned again, going into the bathroom next door. This window was a lot smaller, but I was fairly sure that I'd fit through it… But then I stopped. Had I even thought this through? If I got out, where would I go? Even if I did get away and find somewhere, Dad would still call Charlie and Charlie would confirm that I had been here.

I stared at the window for a long moment, before releasing a deep breath and going down the stairs. I twisted the key that had been left in the lock and then opened it, glaring at my father. "What do you want?"

Dad looked over his shoulder where an old woman was peering through her blinds at us. "Can I speak to you inside?" When he looked back at me, his eyes were softer- not so angry.

That was why I stepped aside and let him in, shutting the door firmly behind him. Then I turned round with my back pressed against the door, my hand on the handle ready to make a run for it. "What do you want?" I repeated stonily.

My father sighed and looked at me. "Where did we go wrong with you, Edward?" When I didn't reply, he moved toward me. "I'm sorry, but I have to take you back…"

"No," I snarled, glaring at the hand he extended to me.

"Edward, you have to go to school," he insisted. "I realise now that maybe you don't like it there, but you have to go until we can find an alternative."

I pressed my back right up against the door. "No. I'm going back to Forks High, Dad. That's where I want to go."

"They expelled you, Edward."

"But Alice said that they'll take me back!" I told him. "Please, just let me stay here for now. Bella… Bella needs me." Bella had emanated worry, panic and stress ever since I had first found her looking like she was about to jump off of the cliff. And now I knew why.

"Well, call her from school," Dad said as though it should be obvious.

"I _can't_," I reminded him. Besides, I knew now that she needed a little more than a casual conversation every day. I sighed. "Look, I'm not going back to that shithole."

Carlisle looked disapprovingly at me. "Yes, you are."

I twisted the handle in my palm and pulled the door open. I raised my eyebrow at him and then wordlessly slipped out and started to run down the street, my white trainers slapping against the pavement as I ran.

"Edward!" my father roared after me. "Come back here _now_!"

I just ran faster.

It wasn't until I was out of sight that I remembered that I had nowhere to run to. My instincts told me to run to Bella, but she was at school where there would be at least a dozen teachers who would, no doubt, tie me up and give me to Carlisle so that he could drive me back to the boarding school. And then we'd be back at stage one again. I couldn't let that happen.

I sat on a little garden wall wracking my brains for somewhere to go. When nothing came to me, I let my head fall into my hands and I hit my forehead gently with the heel of my hand. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see an elderly woman. She had a walking stick and a shawl over her head; I couldn't see her face. "What's the matter, son?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

I stared at her in surprise; I hadn't heard her approach. "Um… no. I… I don't really have anywhere to go."

"You have lots of places you can go to," she disagreed. Her voice was familiar- it stirred memories that fought to come to the front of my mind but wouldn't.

"What do you mean?"

She continued to speak as though she had never heard my question. "There are many places you can go and each place will have varying consequences. This isn't so much about having no place to go, young man, this is about choices. You're at a fork in the road and you don't know which path to take."

My brow furrowed. "But I do." I knew what I wanted- I wanted Bella, nothing else.

"Well then, your choice should be easy, shouldn't it?" the woman took a step closer. "Unless you are torn between two allegiances? One to the girl and one to your father?"

I thought about that. "But she needs me."

"Then that's the path you should take. She changed you, and when she came into your life there was no way that you could ever turn back. So, in a way, you have no choice as to which path you take." She pointed down the road. "I understand that there's some kind of place that is special to you down this very road. So this is your path, Mr Cullen. It holds some surprises, but these surprises are nothing to fear."

I stared down the road for a long moment and then it came to me. I leapt to my feet. "The meadow!"

The woman nodded. "Good luck, Edward. Go and make the right choices now."

I started to walk down the road even though I hadn't consciously decided to; it was like something else was controlling me. But then, halfway down the road that feeling wore off and I halted and turned back to look at the woman, shaking my head in confusion. "How did you know all of that?"

But the woman was gone. And it wasn't until I was safely hidden away from my father in the meadow that I remembered why the woman's voice was familiar. She sounded just like that fortune teller… the one that had been right every time I had seen her.

Suddenly, a branch snapped from just behind me and I sensed that I was being watched. I froze for a moment, before looking over my shoulder and meeting a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes.

I smiled wryly at her. "Hey."

She took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing. "Edward?" She came to my side and sat down next to me. "There's something I should tell you."

"I know," I whispered. I took her into my arms and hugged her tight. "I know about the baby."

She was shocked into silence for a long moment, and then she breathed, "And you're staying?"

And, when I looked into her eyes again, deep and worried, I found the truth. "_That's_ why you didn't tell me? Because you think I'm going to leave?" I shook my head and didn't give her a chance to answer. I touched my forehead to hers and said, "I'm staying, Bella. I'll be here forever, and there's no way that they can drag me away." And then I kissed her. But it was so much more than a kiss- it was the seal of a promise, and it was anticipation of what was to come.

"So…" I said when I pulled away. I plucked a wild flower from the grass and held it out to her. "Parents, eh?"

She nodded shyly, a blush colouring her cheeks.

I pretended to think for a moment, and then I looked at her seriously and murmured, "Promise me one thing?"

"Anything," she swore.

"There is absolutely no way in hell," I said, "that we are calling this one Halley."

She smiled. "Deal."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Awww :) So how was that then guys? That is pretty much the last chapter really. The next (and last) chapter is very, very long and from Edward's POV and there is a time-skip. Then there is the epilogue and, because this is me, the epilogue isn't without its surprises ;) Guesses as to what they are are totally welcome lol**

**I think I owe you an apology because I didn't update when I said I would :( But this is only two days late, right? You don't hate me?**

**At least I can officially say that I am going to post the next chapter on Sunday or Monday and then the epilogue next Friday. So this time next week… it'll be all over :'( That is unbelievably sad. I have a bit of a storyline for a potential Mason/*insert name here* fic after that but I'm not sure that I will be going ahead with that. I really want to because I absolutely adore Mason but I don't know if I will. I'll keep you posted. There will NOT be a sequel.**

**And, yes, you will find out who Mason's 'other half' will be in the next chapter.**

**Deviating off-topic… OMCOMCOMC THE ECLIPSE TRAILER?!?!?! I have to admit, it didn't get me as excited as the NM trailer did the first time round but I think that's because there is more stuff in Eclipse that they didn't put in the trailer if you get my drift… I think that this is my favourite one in the whole saga so I'm super-super-super excited about it. But awww at them in the meadow :) And in the bed ;) Chapter 20 of Eclipse is my fave chapter in the whole saga for sure. Followed by chapter 22 of Eclipse. Lol nice little bit of trivia about me ;) One thing I think is going to get on my nerves- Kristen's wig :S But hey, that can't be helped so we'll just have to suck it up lol.**

**Ummm… I think that's all I have to say today… ooh I'm going to Crufts on Sunday? Haha lol ;) It's all good isn't it? :D**

**If you have any unanswered questions about James/ the baby/ Carlisle/ Alice/ Mason… then they're all going to be answered in the next chapter, okay?**

**Please review!!! What are the thoughts on the… revelations? Haha**

**Thanks guys :D**

**Steph**


	68. Chapter 67: Mother's Instincts

**Previously…**

"_So…" I said when I pulled away. I plucked a wild flower from the grass and held it out to her. "Parents, eh?"_

_She nodded shyly, a blush colouring her cheeks._

_I pretended to think for a moment, and then I looked at her seriously and murmured, "Promise me one thing?"_

"_Anything," she swore._

"_There is absolutely no way in hell," I said, "that we are calling this one Halley."_

_She smiled. "Deal."_

*******

_It ain't perfect but it's worth it_

_And it's always getting better_

_It's gonna take some time to get it right_

'_Cos I'm still learning the art of love_

_I'm still trying to not mess up_

_So whenever I stumble let me know_

_**-Art of Love, Jordin Sparks**_

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Chapter 67- Mother's Instincts**

*****THREE AND A HALF MONTHS LATER*****

**Edward POV**

I yawned and fumbled along the wall for the light switch, when suddenly my bare foot came into contact with something fluffy and familiar. I tripped over it and the fluffy thing hissed and spat and scratched at me.

"Ow!" I hissed back, leaping to my feet and flipping on the light. I blinked and then glared at the orangey ball of fur. "Stupid cat."

Cuc (the cat) glared right back at me before slinking off to its real bed- where she was _supposed_ to be sleeping. Cuc was my mother's 'genius' idea to prepare Bella and I for being parents. She had called it the 'Can You Commit?' project- hence why I had nicknamed the cat Cuc. Bella had wanted to call it Molly or something boringly normal like that, but Cuc had kind of stuck. Jane had liked it, anyway.

Yeah, Jane. Her Dad had been fined and fired from his post as head teacher, and had also been claimed as an 'unfit' parent to Jane- therefore orphaning her. The courts had tried to send her to a care home but, being the stubborn cow she was, she had run away and turned up on our doorstep begging to stay with us. Esme had fallen in love with her right away with her twisted sense of humour and optimistic attitude and welcomed her in. Since Jane had turned sixteen a few weeks before, and she was legally old enough to take care of herself, the courts let her stay though she still had to go to counselling every week. She was getting better though and now she only went to the counsellor every fortnight.

It was strange how easily Jane fitted into our family, though. She and Alice were instantly BFFs, sharing clothes and spending hours poring over fashion magazines, not to mention the amount of input Jane had had in Rose and Emmett's wedding; they both loved her too. Bella had been a little wary of Jane at first, but she came around to the idea of her being my kind of adopted sister when Jane finally admitted that she had been lying about what we had gotten up to while in Seattle (yes, she had had the nerve to tell Bella that we had been more than just friends behind my back). I had told Bella not to worry about anything Jane said since she had overdosed on peanut butter and gone a bit nutty. Bella had laughed. Esme was her usual motherly self, loving having someone else to take care of, and Dad was… well, he was just happy to see everyone else happy.

It would be a lie if I said that once Carlisle had been told everything that had happened between Alice, James and I he instantly forgave me. No. He had grounded me for two weeks. But my grounding had only lasted for a couple of days in the end. Once he had "thought it over" he decided that the reason behind my temporary expulsion had been an automatic response to protect my sister. He also told me that he couldn't bear to see me punished even more then I had been, especially not when he knew that he would have done the very same thing.

"I'm proud of you, Edward," he had told me awkwardly the night that he ungrounded me. "You remind me of someone I knew." And when I had asked who, he just grinned and ruffled my hair before saying, "Wait another twenty years, and then you'll be sat where I am telling your kid the exact same thing." Which had scared me for a minute, before I realised that he was talking about a child in general, not the specific child that Bella had been due to have about seven and a half months later. Which she was now due to have in about four month's time; and heck did that scare the shit out of me. But not as much as Bella did when she was hungry. Which reminded me.

I opened the small cupboard at the end of our kitchen and grabbed one of the many pots of peanut butter, spreading it thickly on some slices of white bread before retrieving the strawberry ice cream from the freezer and dolloping that on top as well. I stuck the slices together and cut them in half, slipping them on to a plate before grabbing an apple and a glass of water. Then, I took the plate in one hand and the water in the other, shut the light off with my forehead and headed back up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"You took your time," Bella whispered when I kicked the door shut behind me, but quietly so as not to wake everyone.

"Jeez give me a chance! That damn cat got in the way." I handed her the plate and slid the glass on to the bedside table before taking the apple from the plate and biting into it as I climbed back under the duvet beside her.

Bella giggled and took a bite of her bizarre sandwich.

I watched her with raised eyebrows as I chewed on the apple. "Of all the things to have a craving for."

She smiled. "At least there's no question of whose baby it is."

"That's true," I said.

We were silent for a moment, while Bella ate her sandwich and I my apple. Then I gently reached across and traced my finger along the prominent bulge that stuck out from between her hips. I remembered that day in the meadow when she had first told me about the baby, and how I had found it hard to believe. There had been very little evidence, though she hadn't believed that at the time. "I'm huge!" she had wailed while I had pointed out that I didn't notice much difference at all. She had been lucky for the first few months, her bump staying small and easily hidden by baggy jumpers and tops until we had broken up from school for the summer break.

Unfortunately, a six week holiday made all the difference and the definite baby bump had been impossible to hide a few weeks ago when we had gone back to school for the start of our final year- which Bella had arranged to retake in a few years, but decided to attend as much as she could now. Since it would be impossible to hide, Bella and I had decided to screw what other people would say and she had gone back wearing a cute little pink top with a cupcake on it and the words _Bun in the Oven_ above the cake. I had worn a matching one to keep her company; yes mine had been pink too. The looks on Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory's faces had been priceless.

Mr Hudson had been very good to us since we had told him about the baby. He had agreed to arrange Bella's lessons around her appointments and let her have as much time off as necessary. When I had asked him why he was being so nice (when Bella wasn't there) he had simply laughed and said, "Edward, you two aren't the first to make this mistake and I wouldn't be human if I kicked you out on your butts. I don't approve of teenage pregnancy but what's done is done and the most I can do is support the both of you." I did have a feeling that his attitude toward the both of us also had something to do with how much my behaviour had improved. So much so that he had surprised me the first day back by calling me to his office and making me head boy. Yeah, saying that I had been surprised was the understatement of the century. And you know who was head girl? Mr Hudson had told us that he had intended to give it to Bella, but he couldn't really have the head girl of the school go on maternity leave halfway through the spring term. So he gave it to Alice. Esme was so proud; head boy _and_ head girl. Made even better by the fact that no one could have ever guessed that that would happen.

Bella finished her sandwich then and looked down at my hand, which still lingered on her belly. Just then it moved, sending a ripple through her skin. A tiny foot tapped my palm and I smiled. "Hello baby," I murmured, dropping the almost-untouched apple on to the plate and giving Bella's stomach my full attention.

"Tomorrow we can call him by his name," Bella said quietly.

I looked up at her face. "What makes you so sure it's a he?"

She shrugged. "I just have a feeling. But if he turns out to be a she, I won't mind."

"She can be an alien for all I care," I said with a smile.

"What makes _you_ so sure it's a she?" she echoed my question back at me.

"I'm not," I admitted. "It's just more fun if we both think something different."

She giggled. "I guess so."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

Bella bit her lip and looked down at her bump. "More nervous, I think." She looked back at me again, worriedly this time. "What if something's wrong with him?"

I moved my hand from her stomach and wrapped my arms around her shoulders instead. "Nothing will go wrong. Here." I took her hand and put it over her stomach. We waited in silence until the baby wriggled again. "Does that feel unhealthy to you?"

She sighed. "No, but…"

"Bella," I cut her off before she could start worrying too much. "We'll love it the same no matter what, okay?"

She nodded. "He'll be fine."

"He will," I agreed.

"And then tomorrow evening we're going back to your house?" I checked. Just like we had during the project, we moved from house to house. Initially we had spent more time at mine because there was more room in the bed for the two of us and her ever-growing stomach, but Charlie had bought Bella a double bed for her birthday. That had been another shock. When we had first told Charlie about the baby, he had been pretty mad- mostly at me. He had banned me from the house for a while, though that hadn't surprised Bella. She had said that he was prone to overreaction occasionally. Slowly, though, Charlie had begun to trust me again and the house-ban had only been set for a few weeks. Esme spoke to him about us moving in together since it would be good for the baby and he had agreed, much to Bella and I's surprise. But he wouldn't let us stay together under his roof, what with the sex ban. So buying Bella the bed for her birthday was a submission neither of us had expected. It hadn't escaped my notice, though, that he had let Bella get nice and big before making any kind of active move to let me stay at their house. That didn't matter though; there were ways around these things. I think we only really went back to Bella's for Charlie because he liked to see us – however much he tried to deny it – and because he'd die of starvation if Bella didn't do any cooking. God alone knew what he was gonna do when Bella had the baby. I wondered from time to time if he'd hold _me_ at gunpoint and make me do the cooking.

"Sure," Bella answered my question and then shifted uncomfortably. I recognised that expression.

"Again?" I asked with a laugh.

She glared at me. "You try having someone's head pressing against your bladder twenty-four-seven," she snapped.

I bit my lip to hold back a laugh; Bella was scary when she had one of those mood swings. "Want me to help you up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks but I think I'll keep my independence for now."

I saluted. "Have fun."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Have fun in the bog?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"You're strange sometimes."

"Just sometimes?" I questioned.

Bella smiled and leant across so she could kiss me. "Yeah, just sometimes." Then she slid off of the bed, waved once and disappeared along the hallway to the bathroom.

***

I shovelled cereal into my mouth as I read the book Mr Marshall had lent to me: _How To Be A Good Father… and Keep Your Manhood._ Yeah, the title said it all. Mr Marshall wasn't our psychology teacher anymore, which was a shame, but that was only because he was going to take over from Mr Hudson as head teacher in the spring term. Now we had the most boring psychology teacher ever- theory, theory, theory. When we had told her about the marriage project on the first day back at school, she hadn't believed us for a while. When she had finally realised that we were being serious, she had asked if it had worked and put us off starting a family. Then everyone had turned to look at Bella and I in our _Bun in the Oven _tops and she hadn't really liked either of us since.

"No!" I heard someone shriek and I looked up over my book to see Jane glaring at Alice, her cheeks bright pink. "Of course I don't!"

I grinned; this looked interesting. "What don't you Jane?"

Her red cheeks got redder. "Nothing!"

I looked at Alice. "Alice?"

"Yes Edward?" she said in the same scheming tone that I had.

"Why is Jane so red?"

"Weelll…" she responded, dragging out the word.

"Alice!" Jane wailed. "I thought we were friends!"

Alice ignored her. "Look at how little Jane here is dressed."

I looked Jane up and down as she growled, "And don't even get started on that patronising thing!" She was wearing a little black mini-skirt and a skin-tight white top with gold patterns criss-crossing over it that emphasised her tiny waist and dipped down to show her relatively impressive cleavage- which was accentuated even more by the different length gold necklaces she wore.

"Uh-huh," I noted. "You look nice, Jane."

She beamed. "Really?"

I nodded and then looked back at Alice. "What does the way she's dressed have to do with her blush?"

"Well, isn't a certain _friend_ of yours coming round this morning?" Alice hinted.

"Ohhh," I said as everything fell into place. I looked at Jane in surprise. "You've dressed up for Mason, Jane?" I teased sarcastically. "Wow, I had no idea that you liked him."

"Ugh!" she cried. "I hate you guys!" She turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs and Alice and I burst out laughing. Alice and I had grown even closer since I had come back. She had literally been my saviour, having the courage to speak up about James to Mr Marshall, and together they had explained everything to Mr Hudson. Alice had had to go and report James, and Tanya, to the police, and I had gone with her; it was the least I could do. The police had even spoken to Lauren who had broken down into tears and told them that all she knew was that they had moved to Spain for fear of this happening. The police hadn't caught either of them yet, but they were on the lookout and it was comforting to know that there was no way they could cross the borders into this country without being arrested; we would just never go to Spain.

Bella came into the kitchen then, while Alice and I were still laughing. She looked at me disapprovingly. "I hope you haven't been teasing Jane again."

I couldn't believe that I actually felt guilty. "But Bella," I whined, "it's so fun."

She rolled her eyes and went to the worktop, pouring herself some cereal. "But she's only sixteen. Leave the poor girl alone. Just because she has a teeny tiny crush on Mason…"

"Teeny tiny?" Alice questioned. "Bella, you've seen the way she acts around him."

"He likes her too," Bella said matter-of-factly as she poured milk on her cereal.

Alice and I blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?" I demanded.

"He told me." Bella came and sat next to me, smirking when she saw the book in my hand. "Got your instruction manual out again?" Yeah, she found it quite funny that I felt I needed an instruction manual for a baby. But, really, can you blame me? The only experience I ever had was a freaking robot!

I put the book cover-down on the table. "He told _you_?!"

"Sure, why wouldn't he?"

"Because he's _my_ best friend!" I pointed out. "He hasn't said anything about it to me!"

Bella sighed impatiently. "Edward, Jane is kind of like your sister, now. Is Mason going to tell you that he really quite likes your sister? I don't think so."

I thought about that for a moment. "Did you tell him that she likes him back?"

"No," Bella said. "Not really my place."

"Hmm," was my genius response. I made a mental note to persuade him to ask Jane out; just because she was like a sister to me didn't mean that they couldn't go out. I mean, Jasper was dating Alice wasn't he?

Just then the doorbell rang. I grabbed my spoon and shovelled the last of my cereal into my mouth as I head fast steps on the stairs.

"I'll get it!" Jane yelled as she ran past the kitchen toward the front door.

Bella, Alice and I shared a knowing look and then all snorted into our hands.

I took my bowl to the sink and ditched it in there before grabbing my phone off of the side and going back to Bella's side. "See you later," I murmured, wrapping my arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

"…history essay was so hard," Jane was saying as she led Mason back into the kitchen, wringing her hands together shyly. When she did that she looked so little and innocent- a direct contrast to the way she was dressed. Bella and I looked up simultaneously to see Mason listening avidly to Jane's description of how difficult her history essay was. And he had teased me for being 'totally whipped'. What a joke.

Bella stood up when I let go of her and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Don't be late back," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled into her hair. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." And it was true.

"C'mon, stop groping your girlfriend; we have to go," Mason said.

I laughed and kissed Bella's forehead. "See you later," I said again. I drew a little circle on her belly with my index finger before going to Mason's side. I ruffled Jane's hair as I passed and she glared at me. I winked at her and pulled my shoes on before following Mason out of the house and down to his car.

I yawned as I climbed into the passenger seat and Mason laughed at me. "Been up all night again?"

"Yes," I groaned. "If I have to get up at three am to make another bloody peanut butter and ice cream sandwich, I'm going to deliver the kid myself right there and then."

"Yeah, and I'm sure Bella would appreciate that," he said sarcastically.

I shrugged. I hesitated for a moment and then I asked, "If there was someone – you know, a girl – that you liked… you'd tell me right?" I paused and then added, "Or a boy. Could be either, I guess."

Mason rolled his eyes. "I'm not gay; straight as a rod."

"You didn't answer my question. Besides, a rod can be bent, can't it?"

"Very funny, Cullen." Mason stopped the car at a red light. "And… yeah, I'd tell you."

"Then how come you didn't tell me about Jane?" I shot at him.

He let his head fall forward and hit the steering wheel. "Bella promised she wouldn't say anything about that."

I snorted. "Bella tells me everything," I said. "And so should you." I paused. "I don't mind, Mason. Jazz is dating my real sister so why would I care if you dated Jane? Besides, I know she likes you."

He looked up at me, his deep blue eyes questioning. "She does?"

I rolled my eyes. "Blind as a bat." I patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, like you can talk. You were pretty oblivious to it when you were in that situation," he reminded me.

"At least I made a move."

"I was going to…"

I cut him off with a grin. "Really? _Really_ Mason?"

He grinned back. "Well, I will now."

"You better," I said. "I'm counting on you to do that."

He grinned as he pulled into a parking space at the fields where we were meeting the guys for a few games of whatever. "Sure thing."

"Oh, and Mason?"

"Yeah?"

"That girl is like a sister to me," I told him. "You hurt her, and dude you're looking at a life without your 'little buddy'."

Mason rolled his eyes at my threat and, for the millionth time, I thanked every deity I could think of for giving me a friend like Mason.

***

I stared at the photos in my hand. Of course, Bella and I already had plenty of photos of our baby from the other two scans, but these were different. This time, he actually felt like a real person.

"I told you he was a boy," Bella said smugly. "A mother's instincts never lie."

"I never disputed that," I pointed out.

She shrugged. "I'm still right about our baby."

I looked up at her from the photo with the biggest smile on my face. "I love hearing you say that."

Her smile widened. "I think…" She paused and grinned evilly, "that you are more excited about this than I am."

"Yeah, well…" I trailed off when the people in front of us moved away, and then stepped forward. "Um… two strawberry cones please?"

The ice cream guy gave the two of us a strange look – probably wondering why on earth we wanted ice cream in late October – but grabbed some cones and pulled the lever on his machine all the same. I slipped the photos into my pocket so that I could hand over the money and take the cones. When I had taken the ice creams, I thanked the guy and handed Bella hers before leading her over to the very same bench we had sat on all those months ago with Halley.

Bella licked her ice cream and looked out over the pond before snuggling under my arm. "It seems like years ago when we last came here," she sighed.

"Mmm," I agreed. Then I smiled and pulled the little present out from the pocket in my hoodie. "I got a little something for you."

She looked at me questionably. "Why?"

"Because I love you," I cooed, loving it when she threw her head back and laughed.

"I love you too," she said back in the same tone. "But I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry, it's nothing huge." And then I passed her the little book.

Bella skim-read the title and then smiled. "Baby names?"

I nearly blushed at her tone. "I figured that… well, since we know for sure he's a he now… you know we might want to…"

Bella smiled, but red highlighted her cheeks and she looked away.

"What?" I asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said slowly. "I just… I was thinking about names the other day and…" She looked me in the eye. "Well, I think I've got one."

I stared at her. "Really?"

Her blush deepened. "I'm sorry, I know I should have talked about it with you, but I couldn't sleep and I was just playing around with some and…"

"Bella, it's fine," I told her honestly. "What's the name?"

"There are three," she said uncertainly.

"Okay," I urged.

She was hesitant. "Well, I remembered when Alice told me about… about your Mum losing her baby." She bit her lip. "And I just…"

I understood where she was going. "Ethan?" I murmured, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it.

Bella looked up at me. "Um… well, yeah… I thought it was a nice name and…"

I nodded. "It's perfect."

She beamed.

"And middle names?"

"Ah, yes," Bella said with a laugh. "I decided that he has to have your name somewhere because… well, he just does. So Edward. And then…" She was instantly nervous again. "Just a suggestion but… Mason?"

I grinned. "That was the only name I had."

"Do you think he'll mind?" Bella asked anxiously.

"I think he'll be over the moon," I told her. I took another lick of my ice cream and thought it over. "Ethan Edward Mason Swan. Perfect."

"No," Bella disagreed. "Ethan Edward Mason _Cullen_."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, you did say something about ensuring that we're married one day, so it seems only fair that he's a part of the family too."

I nodded again, and then took the book back off of Bella, flicking through to the E section. "Ethan," I read aloud, "meaning strong and optimistic, solid and enduring- permanent." I looked up at Bella. "Just like us."

She smiled and then moved my hand to her stomach. I held it there until he kicked my hand, and then I stared adoringly into Bella's eyes. "Maybe we should go and break the news? Tell Alice to start buying blue?"

"Maybe we should," she agreed with a smile, pulling me to my feet and taking another lick of her ice cream as we headed for the car.

I stuck my free hand into my pocket, brushing the tips of my fingers against the scan photo and feeling a bubble of excitement rise inside of me. The midwife had warned us that raising a baby would be hard work, but that was okay. I was willing to do anything for Bella and the ba… _Ethan_. Besides, I think Bella and I both liked to learn our lessons the hard way… as long as we learnt together.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**And… that is pretty much it :'( There is the epilogue left to go, but that is more the finishing off bit than a part of the story. But this is me we're talking about- so of course the epilogue isn't without its surprises. Hahaha the funny thing is that I didn't plan any of the stuff that happens in the epilogue, it just came out while I was writing it.**

**So… a lot of stuff in this chapter :D What do you think? Hopefully this answered all of your questions about… well, everything lol. But no, I'm not going to kill James and Tanya- that's mean :L And, no, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle's reactions aren't going to be explained anymore than they have- sorry :S**

**Gods guys, **_**so**_** many of you guessed about Jane and Mason :L Before you start saying 'she's too young for him!' she is 16 and he's 17 so… not really lol. Just a year. And, I am swaying towards doing a Mason/Jane story but I will tell you more about that in the epilogue. But if I do one, yes, Bella and Edward and bump… well, I guess we can call him Ethan now… but yes they will be in it. It'll be like a sequel but not a sequel if you get my drift? I might also do some companion one-shots with bits that aren't gonna be in the story- what would you think of that? :S**

**IMPORTANT stuff now- firstly, if you want to send me a PM please send it to the email addy at the top of my profile instead. I cannot keep track of the PMs I get with this email feature so please send your messages over there instead and I'll reply as quickly as I can- there's more about that on my profile :)**

**Second, if you have seen Remember Me- NO SPOILERS PLEASE!!!!! It doesn't come out in the UK til April and I fully intend to see it so please don't say too much about it :S**

**Third- there will be some new photos up on photobucket tomorrow- some totally awesome ones too :D Feel free to check them out :D**

**Phew. Lol believe it or not, I did have a list of things to put in this AN because I always always miss something important out.**

**So finally… I would like to give a shout-out to Lauren and all of her friends who are thinking of wearing black when this story ends :L Believe me, guys, so am I :'(**

**Um… I think that's everything. Well… I really hope that this last EVER chapter was good :S And I hope that it all did the story justice- the baby, Jane, Mason… hell even CUC the cat! :L**

**Please tell me your thoughts of the last chapter! :) Epilogue will be up on Friday**

**Oh, and any guesses as to the surprise in the epilogue are very welcome. Small clue- it does not involve marriage. At all.**

**Thank you all :)**

**Steph**


	69. Epilogue

**Previously…**

_She smiled and then moved my hand to her stomach. I held it there until he kicked my hand, and then I stared adoringly into Bella's eyes. "Maybe we should go and break the news? Tell Alice to start buying blue?"_

"_Maybe we should," she agreed with a smile, pulling me to my feet and taking another lick of her ice cream as we headed for the car._

_I stuck my free hand into my pocket, brushing the tips of my fingers against the scan photo and feeling a bubble of excitement rise inside of me. The midwife had warned us that raising a baby would be hard work, but that was okay. I was willing to do anything for Bella and the ba… Ethan. Besides, I think Bella and I both liked to learn our lessons the hard way… as long as we learnt together._

**AN- No song this time because I don't know if I could find one that would fit ;) Going back to the style of the prologue now- hope you enjoy :D**

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Epilogue**

The man's eyes skimmed over the calendar in front of him, reading the pencil notes scribbled on almost every day. Or, really, it was the singular of the word note because it was the same name over and over again: _Cullen_. Today, the 22nd March, was no different.

"Enter, Cullen," Mr Marshall called in a bored voice. He was used to 'Cullen' being right outside his office. In fact, he didn't even have to wait for the harsh rap of knuckles on the door anymore. And that had nothing to do with the fact that there was a window in the door of the office.

The door opened and an extraordinarily good-looking girl came in with an entertained smile on her pretty face. "Mr Marshall," she greeted as she sat down in the chair opposite her head teacher. She sat back in the chair, the light glinting off of the honey highlights running through her dark blonde hair. Her big blue eyes were teasing, a cheeky glint passing through them as she put her feet up on the desk as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Which, to her, it probably was.

Mr Marshall rolled his eyes. "Feet off the desk, Jane."

"Yes, Sir," Jane replied with a smirk, taking her feet off of the desk.

Mr Marshall sighed and twirled slightly in the swivel chair that was still a novelty, even though he had been in this post now for almost a whole term. "Why are you here this time then, Cullen?"

"For speaking the truth," the girl answered in an innocent voice.

Marshall pinched the bridge of his nose to hide a smile in his palm. "Speaking the truth to whom?"

"That Stanley girl." Her tone turned bitter and cross when she spoke and her perfect face turned into an expression so menacing, even a vampire would have been scared.

"I presume you mean Jessica Stanley?" Mr Marshall sighed, knowing the history that the two girls had. "Look, Jane, I understand why you don't like her but… well, can't you just leave her alone? There's no need to say nasty things."

"I said that I told the truth not that I said nasty things to her." Jane smirked at her head teacher. Then she turned her smirk into a glare. "Besides, she's trying to steal _my _boyfriend!"

"Miss Stanley tries to steal everyone's boyfriends," Mr Marshall reminded her. He swivelled his chair again. "I know you've had a tough time in the past, but you have to put it behind you and stop squandering your talents to make trouble." He looked the girl right in the eye. "I am not going to punish you, Jane."

Jane smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"But you have to stop taking advantage of my blatant favouritism for you Cullens," Mr Marshall said, leaning back in his chair. "It makes me look bad."

"So setting the fire bell off so that I can miss the exam next period is a bad idea?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Now that," Mr Marshall said in a stern voice that didn't match the smile on his face, "I will punish you for."

Jane laughed and stood up, turning and heading for the door. "Thanks Mr M. Nice doing business with you."

"Whatever, Miss C," he called after her. "Just leave the poor Stanley girl alone!"

Marshall shook his head, chuckling to himself and started to arrange the pencils on his desk in a neat row. This head teacher business was fun. But then there came a knock at the door, slightly nervous and scared. Mr Marshall smiled, knowing who it would be from just the sound of the knock; only one person in the school had been wandering around this week _that_ anxiously.

"Come in," he said.

The door was pushed open and Forks High's head boy came into the room, biting his lip. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Marshall replied. "Shut the door behind you and come and take a seat." He waited until the boy had taken the seat opposite him and then said, "Your sister was in here just a moment ago."

Edward blinked at him. "Alice?"

"No, Jane."

Understanding lit his face. "Oh. What's she done now?"

"She called Jessica Stanley a scheming, slutty little whore." Mr Marshall laughed lightly with another shake of his head. "It was all I could do not to pat her on the back and congratulate her."

Edward rolled his eyes, but was too concerned to manage a laugh. "Yeah, she's a crack-up. When she's with Mason, they are the comedy duo of the century."

"Mmm," the head teacher agreed absently, abruptly very focussed on lining the pencils up again. "What did you want to talk about?"

Edward shuffled nervously in his chair, running a hand through his messy coppery-coloured hair. His glittering green eyes were tired and worried, just like the rest of him.

Mr Marshall sensed that he wasn't ready to say anything yet, so he asked, "How's Bella?"

Edward smiled slightly at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "Freaking out, of course. She hates being so fat- keeps saying that not being able to see her feet doesn't help her already awful balance. Keeps worrying that she doesn't have everything she'll need. Keeps complaining about this maternity leave thing- she's bored." Edward laughed, and then sighed. "What if… what if he doesn't like me?" he whispered after a long pause.

Mr Marshall looked up at one of his favourite students and appraised the worry in his tone, the heavy bags under his eyes, the way he twisted his hand through his hair, and then he smiled. "Edward, of course he's going to like you. We're talking about your son, correct?"

Edward nodded warily.

Mr Marshall abandoned his pencils and leant across his desk to look the boy in the eye. "The love between a parent and child is something that can never be broken or bettered. You and Bella are going to do perfectly, I can tell."

"But how can you tell?" Edward said. "How do you know that we're not going to screw up and drop him or hurt him or… ugh! There's so much we can do wrong!"

"I can tell because I was in the very same position as you are once," the older man admitted with a sigh.

Edward blanched, that being the thing he least expected to hear. "What?"

"When I was in high school, I fell in love with the most beautiful girl. We got together and decided to run away and get married. So as soon as we graduated we got married, even though both of our parents were against it; we never saw any of our parents again." He sighed. "Less than a year later, we had a baby girl; the prettiest little girl in the world. So pretty that Sara, her Mum and my wife, put her up for modelling behind my back. I didn't like it at all and we fought about it. So badly that when I got home from work one day, she had upped and left me; taken our baby and gone.

"It was only recently that I discovered that my little girl knew nothing about this. Her Mum married another man – another teacher, ironically enough – and told my daughter that he was her father." Mr Marshall's eyes were distant- elsewhere. "But it turns out that Sara died in a car accident when our child was five and, since no one knew that this other man wasn't her biological father, he got custody.

"My little girl moved in with him at his posh boarding school and I was none the wiser. But then his boarding school lost money and went from the nicest one in the state to the crappiest of the crap." Then Mr Marshall smiled at Edward, returning to the present. "You know what her name was?"

"What?" The boy was utterly absorbed in the man's story.

Mr Marshall looked at his door and then said, "Jane. Her name was Jane."

Edward was silent for a long while, and then he said, "You mean… Jane – our Jane – is your _daughter_?"

The head teacher's eyes drifted back to the boy's face as he nodded. "But you can't tell anyone. She's happy now and that's all I want. Besides, I know she's in good hands." He shot Edward a meaningful look.

Edward was speechless. "But…"

"Edward," Mr Marshall sighed, "my point is this- no matter what happens in the future, you will always love your son and he will always love you. That is one bond that simply cannot be broken."

"But Jane will never know?" Edward whispered sadly.

Marshall shrugged slightly. "Maybe one day she'll find out. But I don't think there's a better family she could have been 'adopted' into. I've had to live without her for all this time and I'd rather see her happy with your family than not at all."

"But what about all the things you can do with her?" Cullen asked; he hadn't missed the loving tone when the older man spoke of his daughter. And he couldn't help but wonder whether Mr Marshall was aware of how much he was missing out on.

"What, you mean like give her the money she wants for new clothes while she's a teenager? Be there at her graduation ceremony crying with pride? Walk her down the aisle on her wedding day?" He sighed wistfully. "I'd give anything to be able to do all of that."

"What's stopping you?"

Mr Marshall smiled, but it was almost patronising in its sarcasm. "The very same things that you're feeling now. Fear. Anxiety. Worry. Being a parent isn't an occupation you can just quit. It's a full time, stressful and exhausting duty. But it's a nice duty to have. And maybe one day I can come clean to Jane. But she's not my baby girl any more, Edward. She's a young lady who is perfectly capable of making her own decisions."

Edward opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He jumped and grabbed his phone out of his pocket answering it and bringing it straight to his ear. "Bella, are you okay? What's happened?" He listened intently to what she was saying and Mr Marshall watched his concentrated expression with a slight laugh. Edward leapt to his feet then, knocking the chair over as he did so. "I'll come right now. Remember to breathe."

Mr Marshall could hear Bella laugh from where he was sat. "It's okay, Edward," she told him. "I'm having a baby, not dying."

Edward scowled. "Well, I'll be there as soon as I can anyway. See you in a bit." He hung up and looked anxiously at Mr Marshall as he backed toward the exit. "I have to go."

The man nodded understandingly. "Go. And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Make the most of her laughing. In not so long she'll be threatening to rip you into pieces." He shot the boy a wink and went back to organising his pencils.

Edward, who had his hand on the door handle, let go of the handle and went back to Marshall's side. "Thank you," he said fervently. "For everything."

Mr Marshall nodded. "Anytime."

"And Mr M?"

Marshall grinned and looked up. "Yeah Mr C?"

"Make sure you tell Jane before she graduates? Maybe you'll get a chance to walk her down the aisle after all. I'm going to face my fears right now; maybe you should too."

Mr Marshall thought about that. "You know, maybe I will," he said, but when he looked back at Edward, he found that the boy had already gone. He bit his lip and opened his drawer. He took out the photo frame he had had for almost seventeen long years and looked at the adorable baby girl in the picture, her face all dimples, her blonde hair sticking out by her chin and her blue eyes shining with happiness. How times had changed. "One day," Marshall promised the girl in the photo. "But not anytime soon." And then he put the photo back in the drawer and finished lining his pencils up.

For a moment, Mr Marshall wondered what the now-retired Mr Hudson would think of Edward's improvement. And then he grinned. He grinned because he, Stephen Marshall, had been the one to prove that there was not an un-teachable student in the world, including Edward Cullen. After all, one can never over-estimate the power of the human mind… and the psychology behind it…

**THE END**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Boo hoo hoo :'(**

**I really hope that this ending did it justice. Anyone that read AMMM will know that I am NOT a fan of those epilogues that go 'oh and this is 7 years later and they're happily married and living in Spain with their six children, seven dogs, three cats and fifty-nine mice'. That is boring and clichéd lol. So I went back to the prologue and based this on that, chucking in a few surprises here and there to give it a nice little quirk. Because I think that everything I write has a nice little quirk… just like me hahaha**

**Gosh. I can't believe that this is the last ever AN I will write for this story :( Well… let's get started**

**I am going to start on a negative note addressed to one reviewer in particular. They were anonymous and called :) and right now I actually really do not like you : I SAID that I didn't want to hear any Remember Me spoilers because I want to see it. Ruining like that was totally unnecessary and I was so angry. Not funny at all- now I am gonna go see it (with my whole box of tissues- thanks for the suggestions other people) knowing how it ends which is so annoying. You might think spoilers are funny but I don't. And that is why I don't want to hear ANYTHING else about Remember Me now until I've seen it.**

… **Phew. Okay. Sorry, I had to get that out of my system. I was so angry that I cried when I first read it :L Right…**

**Okies. Now. I am having a little dilemma :S I have my exams coming up in about eight weeks time- and these are important exams. I also will have three stories of my own on the go and a collaboration and I don't know if I'll be able to continue with all of them. So I have put a poll on my profile asking which two of 'Victim of a Teenage Nobody', 'Foundation of Memories' and the Mason/Jane story that you absolutely would not be able to bear me stopping for a few weeks. I will not be stopping it forever, just during the weeks I am doing my exams. So please go and vote and send PMs/ emails telling me your opinions :S**

**Okay- Mason and Jane story. I have to admit that it's looking like a go-ahead at the moment. And I am admitting this because I really think that I have bitten off more than I can chew with all of these stories at the moment XD I have a vague idea with where I'm going (hence the Jane foreshadowing in this epilogue XD) with it but advance warning- if I post it, there is a possibility that it will trail off into nothing. Hopefully that won't happen. As I've said before, it won't be a sequel as such and it will kind of be a completely different story. But Bella and Edward will be in it, as will little Ethan :) It would start off from about where the last chapter ended- as though you're forgetting this chapter- so there will be more about Bella's pregnancy but more to do with Mason and Jane's relationship and how it develops. So… here is a tiny bit of what I have written because… well, because I want to post it and see what you think :)**

**It is in Mason's POV:**

_I grabbed up my mug from the coffee table and took it through to the kitchen, dumping it in the sink before flicking off all the lights downstairs and heading up to my bedroom. I turned the light on in my tiny little box room and noticed the photo on the floor, so I bent down to pick it up; my wall was so full of photos now that they were overlapping- I would have to start on the ceiling soon. . I turned the photo over in my hand and smiled when I realised that it was the most recent photo I had stuck up. Esme had taken it a few weeks back and it was of Edward, Bella, Alice, Jane and I all sat on Edward and Bella's bed, laughing like lunatics. My eyes passed over my best friend and his girlfriend and sister, and settled on the newest addition to the Cullen family. Her mousy brown wavy hair curled round her face in the most perfect of ways and her startling green eyes shone as she giggled. She was so pretty. Beautiful, in fact. My feelings were starting to confuse me. Whenever I looked at Jane, I got the same feelings in my chest that I used to get when I looked at Bella… just a lot… stronger._

_I sighed and stuck it back on the wall, in its space next to the photo of Jane and I sat on the stairs. Then I stepped back and looked at the wall as a whole. It was a little embarrassing to see that there were a lot of photos of her on my wall now._

**Aw bless XD lol I am in love with Mason XD**

**Guys! Guess what... someone reviewed asking whether I had ever tried a peanut butter and strawberry ice cream sandwich… and I realised that I hadn't. Shocker, I know. SO because this story is ending, yesterday I decided that I should do the honours… and I ate a peanut butter and strawberry ice cream sandwich!!! :D It was actually very nice- a little cold but nice XD**

**Now… I think that is all I have to say. Apart from the obvious thing. This is the epilogue of the story- also known as the end. So, of course, there are the thank yous.**

**Thank you all so, so, so much for showing this story (and me XD) so much devotion and for getting it way past 10,000 reviews and into the 12,000s. There are not words that can explain how much that means to me. Some people have asked if I even read all of the reviews and I cannot tell you how much that shocks me XD Because I read and remember every single one of your comments. Thank you to those of you who tell me to update, those of you who tell me how much you loved the chapter, those of you who quote your favourite parts, those of you who give me constructive criticism… all of you. Huge thank yous to the people that claim yourselves as 'fans' and send me death threats when I don't update lol and to those of you who are very critical and help me to improve. I appreciate your support so much and I think you are all the nicest people in the world :D**

**And individual thank yous too- thank you to Steph, Glittershine_AR, Becky, magentafunbubble, morethanwolfgirl, harcad and xxilovejasperxx for all of the icons, banners and pictures in the THWTLAL photo album :D**

**Thank you also to ToTouchTheseInnocentLips for the awesome trailer she put on youtube :D**

**Thank you to cullensroc for doing the outtake which I am still yet to read but am going to do the minute I've posted this :)**

**Thank you also to MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles, TeamEJforeverloveTWILIGHT and xXEternallyDazzledXx because… well, you know why.**

**Congratulations to XColourOfAngelsX who guessed Ethan's whole name the second I posted chapter 59 (unbelievable XD)**

**And, lastly, thank you to Laura :D She is a fantastic author and I would recommend checking out her stories and she is a very nice person :D She never fails to make me smile and reads everything I send her and tells me how good it is… even if it's total crap XD Also, happy birthday for Monday! Your peanut butter handmade by RPatz is in the post as we speak ;)**

**All of your lovely comments have made me smile and I really hope that you'll keep in contact via facebook and my email, and my other stories.**

**Well… that is pretty much it. I'm so sorry about the long AN but… well, it's the last chapter- was I really gonna do a short one?! XD**

**Don't take this off alert yet though because I plan to post an AN when I post the Mason and Jane story and also to tell you the results of the awards this story is nominated in- though I highly doubt I've won anything XD The competition was awesome**

**So… that's pretty much it. Please leave your usual reviews- as I know you will. First-time reviewers are always welcome too ;) And I would really appreciate it if you could tell me any of your favourite parts or any bits that have stuck in your head etc.**

**Also, what did you think of the epilogue?! Sorry, seems like a long time ago now I bet XD And what about Mr Marshall/Jane?! No one guessed that but that's not surprising really XD And who noticed that Ethan's birthday is the day that New Moon comes out on DVD? ;) in this country anyway XD Also Laura's birthday… lucky thang XD**

**Thank you all so, so much- and I know I keep saying that and it's probably annoying, but I really do mean it :)**

**Over and out for the last time :(**

**Steph**


	70. AN regarding sequel

**Hey guys :)**

**Most of you probably know this by now but, just in case you don't, the spin-off/ sequel has been posted :) It's called 'Extended Family' and mainly centres around Jane and Mason but there will be Edward/Bella bits too :) Oh, and I have posted an outtake too where you guys can meet Ethan with Edward and Bella… plus another little surprise ;)**

**Since I'm posting this, I feel like I should thank you all again for the incredible support that you have shown for this story, especially those reviewers that only pick up completed stories. The consistent flow of kind reviews you still continue to leave never fails to amaze me so thank you from the bottom of my heart :)**

**Also, I can't remember whether I said this before, but I'm currently editing the story majorly and changing the names and posting it on inkpop in the hope of maybe having it published someday. Obviously, it's nowhere good enough at the moment but hopefully one day it'll have been edited enough to sit on a bookshelf ;) So if you want to see the edited version you can find the link on my website (where all translations, pictures and song links have been moved to) or… whatever. I just thought I should tell you since I have received a few messages claiming that it has been copied :L If you see it anywhere else, though, please don't hesitate to tell me- because I'd rather be aware of any plagiarism than not :)**

**AND (sorry, something else :L) if you're one of the strange people who, like myself, have tried and loved THWTLAL Edward's trademark peanut butter and strawberry ice cream sandwiches (I'm **_**so**_** copyrighting that ;)) then the wonderful Zoe has set up a facebook page for them, which you can find (I think?) through my page- and I'll add a link on my profile when I remember :) So go and 'like' it if you want to- since facebook **_**removed**_** the 'become a fan' button *scowl***

**Thanks again for everything and I hope to hear from you over with Mason ;)**

**-Steph**

**PS: sorry to those of you who loved that this story was 69 chapters long :L**


End file.
